The Powers That Be
by AngelFallen96
Summary: Worlds collide when three young witches leave their world to escape a terrible fate. To protect one of their own after a tragic loss, they find that certain sacrifices must be made. Even in the name of love. Enter three princes, who are no stranger to tragedy. Gifted with bizarre abilities after a mysterious encounter, they use them to make their kingdom thrive. Will love thrive?
1. From Tragedy We Grow

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter One: From Tragedy We Grow

Lightening lit up the night sky, revealing four figures moving as stealthily as they could in the night. They came to an old stone building—its age showing in the crumbling walls, and moss and flora creeping from the cracks. Still, as decrepit as the structure may be, the treasure it held was the most precious and jealously guarded. The abandoned appearance helped with keeping those with ill intentions away. Three of the figures felt the gravity of what they were about to do.

The eldest of the four wearing a black cloak rose her hand and whispered a low utterance that caused a pinkish mist to curl around the lock and ease it open with a soft click. She pushed the door open with a low creak and hurried her three companions inside before closing the door and locking it from the inside.

Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, she turned to see that the others were staring at the treasure within the center of the room with mixed emotions. The eldest girl pulled her hood from her head as she walked forward, revealing the most brilliant red hair, paired with a form fitting red dress, typical of their kind.

"Come, we haven't much time." She said urgently.

The second eldest tugged her hood off her head, a beautiful mess of chopped black locks sticking in every direction, turned to the red headed leader. "I know. We should've done this long before now." Her appearance was strange as she chose to wear green trousers and a black shirt.

"We can't afford to argue. She'll be upon us all the quicker if we don't hurry." The first youngest said brushing her hood back freeing her golden locks, revealing the long billowing sleeves of the blue dress she wore. Turning to the fourth and youngest of the four, she tugged the hood lower over her face, only a few mahogany ringlets peeking out, and her cloak closed over her light purple dress. "I want you to stay right where you are. Do you understand?"

The youngest nodded her head eagerly, wanting to please the girls looking lovingly yet worriedly at her.

"We must begin." The eldest said. "She cannot be allowed to possess this."

The three eldest girls clasped hands and formed a circle around the precious treasure. They felt the surge of power that hit them and shuddered. "Will we be strong enough?" The golden-haired girl asked.

"We must. She's too young to be part of this." The ravenette turned to look at the young girl watching them with innocent purple eyes.

"Yet we dragged her here."

"She'd have been vulnerable without us." The eldest said. "We're the only ones that can care for her. Now, let us begin."

The girls began whispering the spell that would bring down the barrier that protected the treasure within, pink, green, and blue swirls of power flowing around them. A treasure that if placed in the wrong hands would welcome untold destruction on the world. As the barrier was coming down, the youngest turned when she heard the door behind her creak open. She glanced back at her sisters, their attention focused solely on the task at hand. Surely, they wouldn't notice if she left for a second to close the door.

As she went to close the door, she saw a glowing light around the corner from where she was standing. She glanced back at her sister before slipping out the door and following the light. The light moved further and further away the closer she appeared to get to it. Suddenly the light stopped and as she got closer she found that the light was emanating from a white flower.

"Oh, pretty." Getting closer to the flower, the young girl hoped to pick the flower and show it to her elder sisters. "Pretty."

Behind the girl, a sinister presence she was too young to perceive, slowly crept from the shadows.

Back in the building the three girls were breathing heavily from the exertion of the spell. It was a more advanced spell that young ones like themselves weren't physically ready for. At fifteen years old, the girls were rather young to be performing the spell that those usually of at least seventy-five years. It was only due to special circumstances, that they were able to perform the spell at all.

"How much longer?" The blond asked, sweat making the ringlets at the side of her face stick to her skin.

"Not long." The fiery eldest called. "Just hang in there a few moments more."

The ravenette kept her eyes closed in concentration, blocking out all external stimulus. The same couldn't be felt for the internal sensation that make the hair on the back of her neck rise. Rolling her head, she trying to remain invested in the spell, knowing that any abrupt breaking would end disastrously. Still, she should warn her sisters just in case. "She's coming."

The blond and the red head turned to their dark-haired sister, whom they were risking everything for. Her skin appeared paler against the darkness of her hair, and her swirling magic flickered between her natural green and the nasty murky yellow of another. Knowing their time was shorter than anticipated, they hurried through the last of the spell.

With the last line of the spell recited, the power within the center shot into the three girls. The impact left them breathless and falling to the floor. When they caught their breath, they were able register the overwhelming and almost intoxicating thrum and hum of the newly acquired power. It was old magic that grew stronger with each generation, as a fraction of power was added to it from each new generation.

"Oh, my mage." The blond gasped, her eyes glowing a brighter blue than normal. "It's so much power."

"Don't…don't let it overpower you." The red head said as she slowly stood up. Her pink eyes glowed vividly, making them appear more strange than usual.

The blond stood up and turned to their younger sister, only to begin panicking when she didn't see her there. "Bunny?"

The red head turned her head, hearing the worry creep into her sister's voice. When she too didn't see the young purple eyes girl, she felt worry crept into her heart. "Bunny? This isn't the time to be playing games."

"Bunny!" The blond yelled out, damn if their presence were known by all. They were sure the elders felt that someone was there tampering with the old magic. "Bunny, this is not in the least bit amusing."

In their fear for their youngest sister, neither girl noticed the prone form of their dark-haired sister. She had yet to open her eyes but was twitching strangely on the ground. When her eyes did open, they were almost yellow. She sat up slowly and began to laugh.

Her two sisters present in the room, turned to look at her incredulously before taking in her yellow eyes. "You idiotic little bitches. Did you think you could outwit me?"

Though it was their sister speaking the voice was not her own. It was sultrier even in its manic tone of voice. Her short hair writhed strangely, and her skin appeared to take a reptilian texture in small flickers. "You wretches will not leave here alive."

"What did you do with Bunny?" The blond yelled at their possessed sister.

The dark-haired girl closed her eyes as she suddenly twisted bizarrely. She shook her head and then growled out loud. "Get out of my head, you SNAKE!" her hair stopped writhing and the scaly appearance to her skin faded. She panted heavily before opening her eyes, showing them to be glowing green. She nearly collapsed as she caught herself on her hands, body shuddering from the mental intrusion.

Her two sisters stared at her worriedly, before the doors to the chamber crashed open violently. The blond and red-haired girl spun and rose their hands defensively preparing for the fight that would ensue. However, their defensive stance fell at the appearance of their youngest sister, Bunny, wrapped in the yellow magic, her eyes closed and her skin a deathly white.

"Bunny!" Yelled the blond, her magic swirling around her violently. Uncontrollable. She wasn't used to wielding this much power.

"Bubbles, careful." The redhead warned, even though her own magic flared angrily about her. "We don't know what this old magic will do unchecked."

The blue magic simply flared brighter in anger. "But we _do_ know what she'll do unchecked, Blossom."

Turning her head, Blossom looked worriedly at her younger sister. "Stars above."

As they were speaking, the woman with the pasty, scaly skin and sickly green eyes laughed evilly at three young girls before her. "You girls have no idea who you're dealing with." As she tightened her hand, the yellow magic holding their younger sister tightened around her neck.

"NO!" Green magic swirled in the air as an invisible grip lifted the woman into the air and then flung her into the wall. Cracks formed in the wall underneath her body. Before she could register what happened, she was pulled from the wall into the ceiling. Her body broke the rafters, before being violently brought into the earthy floor.

The woman was immobilized, and the sight of it had the dark-haired girl walking toward her. "Bubbles, start building a transport circle."

Bubbles didn't hesitate as her sister passed her, without a spare glance. Blossom placed a hand on her shoulder. "Buttercup, don't."

Buttercup didn't break her stride as she brushed Blossom's hand off her. She approached the prone form of her youngest sister and brushed a hand over her face, glad to feel that she was a bit chilled rather than cold. Her breath was slow and shallow. Before she could pick her up, Buttercup was grabbed around the neck by a long tendril of black, oily hair. The girl grunted as she was lifted and then slammed to the ground, her head throbbed painfully.

"You're no match for me other than appearances. This body may be old and sagging, but just you wait little girl, until I get my new body." The woman ran her hand over Buttercup's face in an admiring way. "I probably shouldn't damage it too much."

Buttercup managed to spit in the face. "Damn you to hell, Sedusa."

"You'll be there long before me." The serpent woman hissed between fanged teeth.

Blossom sent a swirl of pink magic toward Sedusa. "Let her go!" The pink whip sliced into the tendril of hair around Buttercup's neck and fell writhing to the ground. Sedusa screamed more in outrage than in actual pain. Bubbles finished the transport circle and used her magic to pull Bunny toward her and Blossom.

"Bunny. Wake up. Open your eyes."

Bunny slowly revealed her purple eyes to Bubbles, drawing a sigh of relief from her sister. "Oh, my mage." She shifted her sister to her lap and held her tight to her frame. Bunny turned her gaze from Bubbles to Sedusa as she clutched her fallen hair in her hands.

"How _dare_ you!" she screamed as Buttercup used her magic to propell herself away from Sedusa. She landed unsteadily beside her sisters and held her head as the power within her fluctuated between Sedusa's sickly yellow and Buttercup's lively green.

The three older girls then recited the spell that would send them to a different world. One where Sedusa couldn't use Buttercup.

"NO!" she screamed out and flung a devastating yellow whip of magic towards Blossom. "You will not take her!"

Blossom's eyes widened as the watched as the yellow whip came hurtling toward her. She braced herself for the fatal blow, knowing she'd do anything for her sisters. She was prepared for anything.

Or so she thought.

Right before the yellow whip would've hit her, a faint purple wall appeared between the two. Her pink eyes turned to Bunny as the yellow whip effortlessly broke the purple wall and struck Bunny. A sickening snap was the last thing Sedusa heard before the four girls disappeared from her sight.

* * *

"Bear!" Shouted a blond with shoulder length waves wearing a short sleeved blue shirt with brown pants and boots.

"Oh no!" Called a ravenette with shorter, but shaggier hair wearing a sleeveless green shirt and black pants and boots, when they heard the rustling of a bush behind them.

Suddenly from the bushes came a boy probably ten years of age, with curly brown hair wearing a white shirt with a purple vest and dark green pants. He sprang up with his hands over his head mimicking claws and making roaring sounds like a bear as he went after the two older boys.

The boys were running at quarter speed for the younger boy to try and catch them in the courtyard. The sun signing down on them contentedly with the trees and bushes providing shade and hiding places for them.

From his place in the castle, a boy with red hair, long enough to be pulled back into a short ponytail, wearing a long sleeved red shirt and beige pants with black boots, sat at a table with books and papers laid before him. He gazed longingly out the window, wishing he could join his younger brothers in their play.

A sharp crack on the table brought his attention forward and had him straighten in his seat. "Your highness, please try to pay attention."

The young man turned his attention away from the window and back to the open book in front of him. He scowled when the small monkey chattered in glee at his reprimand. Ever since he was old enough to read, he's been taught the ways of his kingdom's politics, the cultures of the people living in his father's land, and everything on how a noble should act in public. Some things he found interesting, whereas others he found absolutely dull.

"I've been studying for over three hours and my brother's studies ended about an hour ago." He groused.

"Your brothers are not the next in line to become king." His stern tutor told him.

The young king to be looked at his tutor with boredom. Tutor Moses Joseph—referred to as Mojo by the boys when they were much younger—always strove for the best from the princes. When the king died, he'd more or less taken over in raising them. He was an older man whose head was balding, short in stature with large ears, and arms that seemed to constantly be holding a book or text—or currently his stick, which he used often to regain the boys' attention. Whenever this occurred, his pet pale capuchin, named in jest Jojo, would chatter loudly from wherever he was in the classroom. He felt that knowledge was power, and the more the better. "So, I am constantly reminded." He glanced out the window at his three brothers.

The tutor noticed that his pupil had turned away from his books and was looking out the window again at his young brothers. Seeing, that he wasn't going to teach this boy any more that could possibly be retained, he grudgingly closed the book in his hand and set it on the table in front of him.

"Your studies are finished for the day, your highness." The tutor said, immediately drawing the boy's attention. "We shall resume—."

The words had barely left the tutor's mouth when the redheaded royal jumped from his seat and left the room to go join his brothers in the courtyard. The tutor shook his head and smiled fondly.

Out in the courtyard the three boys were found in a dog pile with the youngest on top, smiling triumphantly.

"What are you three doing?" The eldest asked, folding his arms over his chest and smiling lightly at his brothers.

"I'm a bear." The youngest said while jumping off his brothers and running toward his eldest brother. Holding his arms out, he caught his brother as he jumped into his arms. The sudden weight of his brother was nothing he couldn't handle, but then there was a sudden burning in his right shoulder.

The next thing he saw was the courtyard walls moving downward and the sky filling his vision along with nonmoving curls. When he looked past the mass of hair, he saw the end of a thick arrow with black quiver protruding from his youngest brothers back. "Bear," he called weakly before turning his eyes back to the sky.

The second eldest pulled his younger brother to stand behind a tree out of sight of the archer. When the blond tried to peek from around the edge, his brother jerked him back merely moments before an arrow would've pierced his skull.

"Stay back!" he hissed.

"But our brothers!"

"We can't help them if we are dead, as well."

"Guards! Where are the guards!" the prince with the yellow hair called out, before looking up at the walls and catching a glimpse of the archer wearing all black. The archer ran across the walls, before disappearing over the edge. "Catch him! He went over the wall! Don't allow him to escape! He's on the west wall!"

"Brother!" The dark-haired prince ran to his fallen brothers, once the guards took off in the direction of the archer. As he approached he saw the blood pool underneath them from the arrow piercing them. "Brick. Look at me. Don't close your eyes." He turned to his younger brother and made the same orders. Unfortunately, the younger boy didn't have the endurance to not close his eyes. "Bear, open your eyes! Damn it! Open your eyes!"

The archer landed hard on the far side of the castle and ran into the forest trees that lines its walls. There he met with his four comrades. Together the five of them disappeared into the shadows. The guards stood no chance of catching up to them. They were masters at blending into the forest.

Back in the castle, Brick struggled to breathe as he brothers hovered over him. Butch hadn't left his side, before turning to his yellow haired brother. "Boomer, get over here. Help me get them to the infirmary."

Together with great effort, the two young princes lifted their brothers and as they walked into the castle. The guards helped to carry the young princes still attached by arrow to the eldest's room. Servants stood aside as the group walked the halls with haste, so the princes could be tended to.

"Call the physicians! Send them to Prince Brick's room at once!" Butch commanded urgently, feeling trepidation like never. Brick had to live, for if not, then the kingdom would fall to Butch next and he wasn't sure if he could handle such as task. His baby brother Bear needed to live too, simply for the fact that he was the most cherished and too young to perish in such a way.

A maid had just finished making Brick's bed when the entourage burst through his doors. The poor girl about jumped out of her skin upon seeing the eldest and youngest prince joined by my arrow. She let out a small shriek and put her hands to her mouth. Boomer looked over at the girl after his brothers were laid on the bed and walked over to her.

"Are they dead?"

"Don't be stupid! They will be fine as soon as the physicians arrive. They will live." He spoke gruffly, grabbing her by the arm and leading her out of the way. "When the physicians get here, you are to get them anything that they need understand?"

The girl nodded her head nervously. "Yes, my prince."

The four guards that helped carrying the Prince Brick and Bear stood by the bed, rightfully feeling as failures for allowing this to happen to their future king. The feeling was made worst by the sight of the youngest Prince, for he was no more than seven years of age. He was a surprise as no one thought the queen would birth another child after the difficult birth of the triplet princes. To see him die, would have the late queen turning in her grave at the tragedy.

Butch was standing over his brothers his brow furrowed in agitation. "Brick, speak to me. Don't close your eyes and speak to me."

Brick's eyes kept fluttering open and closed as the burning in his shoulder grew worst. He also was beginning to find it difficult to breath as the weight from his younger brother seemed to press down on him more and more with each minute. "Bear?" he managed to rasp out. "Bear?"

Butch put a hand to his youngest brother's cheek and startled at the chilling cold of his skin. "Where are the physicians?"

"We're here my prince." The lead physician called out as he entered the room. The guards parted so that he could examine his patients. "What happened?"

"An assassination attempt. An archer wearing all black shot from the west wall." Butch spoke as two of the physicians carefully pulled the arrow from the two brothers. Brick groaned and scrunched his eyes in discomfort. The physicians that pulled Bear from Brick held the young prince before sharing a grave look. The arrow stood mocking them as it protruded from the left side of his chest. His eyes hadn't fallen closed like his brothers believed but were hooded over from the great difficult that came with breathing. Shallow and slow, with each one sounding like it would be the last. His pale skin grew paler with each moment and the chill of death kissed his face welcomingly.

The physician looking over Brick examined the wound and noticed the sickly green that was forming around the skin of the wound. "I need leeches. That arrow was laced with poison!" the lead physician called out. "Now."

One of the physicians beside Brick left the room to go retrieve the leeches to draw out the poison. For the time being the physician tied a tied bond around Brick's shoulder to prevent the poison from spreading to the rest of his body.

Butch watched as the physicians worked over Brick, before turning to look at his youngest brother. The physician holding the young prince, closed his eyes and stood up cradling the boy carefully.

"What are you doing?" Boomer asked, seeing the physician begin to carry the young prince out of the room. "Where are you taking my brother?"

The lead physician left Brick's side to inspect the younger brother. It was merely a formality as it was clear the boy wouldn't live. It was cruel to keep him suspended between life and death, so there was only one thing left to do. "Take him to the lower floors of the infirmary. Take the back hallways to not be seen." He then leaned in and whispered into the junior physician's ear. "His brothers shouldn't witness his end in such a way."

The physician holding the boy nodded his head and left the room gravely silent, the sound of his shallow breathing fading down the hallway. Boomer watched as his brother was taken away and felt his chest constrict painfully. He then turned to Butch and say that he'd grown extremely still watching his brother be carried out of the room. Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, he turned to Brick and noticed sweat begin to form on his brow.

"We need towels and water." A physician spoke, using his sleeve to wipe the sweat from Brick's brow. The maid who'd been standing worriedly in the corner took the chance to escape the tense room to fetch what was needed.

As she was leaving the other physicians returned with the leeches. Butch was moved away from Brick as the physicians set out to begin the task of attaching the leeches to Brick's wound. "Brace yourself my prince. Your battle is just beginning."

* * *

The next three days were the most tiresome for the young princes. Their youngest brother Bear was pronounced dead within the castle not an hour after last seeing him. The arrow had pierced his lung, making his breathing near impossible. The physicians had no other way to ease the boy's pain than by death. Butch and Boomer shed their tears for their brother yet couldn't allow a funeral ceremony to be held until Brick was awake. Only then would the entire kingdom be made aware. After a majority of the poison was drained from Brick's body, a fever set in to burn off the rest. He was given an antidote to counter the poison and a medicine for the fever. He fell into a deep sleep as his body slowly recovered. Butch and Boomer in their grief and worry sat outside of Brick's room, hoping he'd wake up soon.

Boomer was reeling from the events of the previous days. His youngest brother was dead, and his eldest brother lie sick with fever. It had lessened over the few days, but he hadn't woken up yet. It pained their heart so much death surrounded them. First their mother, about a year or so after Bear's birth. Then their father in battle, leaving the prime minister as regent until Brick came of age. Now their brothers. To think that those who lived outside of castles believed there was no strife or worry within its walls. How wrong they were.

Butch found himself anxious and quietly praying that Brick would recover. He didn't want to be king. It was a task that Brick had been preparing for his entire life, not him. Of course, he studied with his brothers and knew everything there was to know about the kingdom and its history. However, Brick had to know the neighboring kingdoms' histories, the small villages of his kingdom's economy, and everything about being king. It wasn't a burden Butch was ready for. Brick hardly seemed ready and he'd been preparing all his life.

As the boys were sitting in the hall, the prime minister, Henry—or His Imperial Majesty, as the boys joked—came down the hall with their tutor Mojo. Butch wanted to sigh in aggravation at the prime minister. He was a severe looking man, tall and lank with a pointed nose and black beard to match. Bear has—had— always been frightened of him, but the older boys found him to be simply annoying. He was constantly finding ways to get under their skin with his flamboyant attitude, personality, and clothes. Brick told Butch and Boomer that many thought him to be a 'molly'; a word he'd learned from sailors to mean he preferred the company of men at night.

"My young princes." The prime minister greeted. "Has there been any change to your brother?"

Boomer stared lifelessly at the floor, while Butch shook his head. "Not much. His fever is down, but he's yet to awake."

"I'm sure he will soon." He said with subdued optimism, before turning hazel eyes to Butch. "Prince Butch, may we have a word with you?"

Butch's annoyed stare turned into a suspicious glare. "Why? You can speak to me with my brother present."

Boomer looked up and glanced between the prime minister, tutor, and his brother. "What do you need to speak with him about?"

Mojo, the sterner yet sensitive to the boys' feelings, wrung his hands around the book he held in his hands. "My prince, we thought it in the best interest of the kingdom that—."

Butch stood up from his seated position on the floor to stand eye to eyes with the tutor. "Our brother isn't dead! I'd appreciated if you asses didn't bring it up again unless he were."

Mojo bowed his head contritely for angering the prince in his stressed state. The prime minister ran his hand over his beard, which hinted at his aggravated nerves. "Prince Butch, we meant no insult. It was just a thought towards a contingency plan."

"Do _not_ treat me for a fool or think my brother to be a weakling." Butch snapped. "We have survived worst."

"My prince, we did not intend to further upset you with this." Mojo spoke in a gentle, but urgent tone of voice. "Though if—and I do say if—the worst came to be, you do understand what will be required of you?"

Butch closed his eyes and ran a hand through his short hair, disheveling it. "Yes. As next in line for king, I'd have to learn everything that has been taught to Brick about the kingdom."

"Not just the kingdom, but the basics of the other kingdoms, their economy, our economy." Mojo shook his head. "There would be much that you'd have to learn."

Boomer saw Butch's shoulders sag as if under physical weight. He felt for his brother, as even the thought of that weight being placed on his shoulders made him buckle. The prime minster had no such pity for the boy of fifteen.

"You're a prince. One of what was four." He said without care.

"Henry, please. Bear was but a child." Mojo said as he watched a stony expression go over the boys' faces.

The prime minister stroked his beard and sniffed indifferently. "Brick, Butch, and Boomer are princes. Brick should he survive will be king next. If not, then it's Butch's responsibility. I will not coddle them like small children, Moses. They have a responsibility to their kingdom, and _you_ have a responsibility to them to prepare them for such a situation. I will not have this kingdom fall due to negligence!"

"Be that as it may," Butch started, his voice stronger than it's been in a the last few days. "need I remind you that you are _regent,_ not _king?_ More importantly you are not my father nor anyone above me, so do not presume to order me about."

Henry smirked and rose his nose to the young prince. "There's a king."

Boomer sighed at the prime minister as he goaded Butch. As colorful and distracting as his front was, he knew how to take charge or motivate someone. While his words were callous, it was the spark that needed to happen to not have them wallowing in despair.

Mojo sighed with relief that the tension had passed, only to come to attention when the prime minister turned his attention to him. "Moses. From this day forward, you will have the boys follow the same lesson plan. Butch and Boomer are to be caught up to Brick immediately."

Boomer sighed heavily but said nothing. He knew that this was practical, however there was a small part of him that didn't wish for the extra work to be thrust upon him.

As he was pondering how best to deal with the new workload that would definitely be coming their way, the maid from a few days before came walking down the hall with fresh towels. When she entered the room, she let out a small shriek causing everyone in the hall to run into the room. Butch and Boomer let out their own yells of relief and joy at seeing Brick's eyes open after so long.

Brick was disorientated to say the least as sitting up made his head swim. The physician gave him some water for his throat and a damp towel to wipe the remaining sweat from his brow. "It's good to see your eyes open, my prince."

Brick drunk a large gulp of water before reclining back on the bed cushions. His body felt stiff from being immobile for so long. Looking around the room, he saw two of his three brothers and began to sit in. "Butch. Boomer." His voice gruff. "Where's Bear? What happened?"

Butch and Boomer felt the blood drain from their faces and relief slip away. Brick's wakening was bittersweet. They were glad that he was awake, but now had to tell him and announce that the youngest prince was dead. Prime minister Henry moved around the boys, when he saw they had no will to tell their king to be the news. He stroked his beard again, before the tutor raised a hand to him and walked toward the bedridden boy.

"Your highness," he said bowing his head in condolence. "It grieves me to inform you that your youngest brother Bear has passed on."

Brick's eyes widened before looking to his brothers who wouldn't meet his gaze. The prime minister stood his arms crossed over his chest adamantly. His grief turned to fiery rage as he turned his unusual red eyes onto he physician. "Did you not try to save him?"

"The physician stepped forward and bowed in regret. "Your highness, with all due respect, there wasn't anything more we could do, other than—." His words were cut off when the young prince lunged at him and his hand found itself around his throat.

"Liar!" he rasped. "You did…nothing…to save him."

"Your highness!" Mojo cried out as he tried to pry the grief-stricken prince. "Release him."

Butch and Boomer moved forward to try to calm their brother down. The prime minister closed his eyes as he took a sobering breath. The physician's eyes were wide with fear, not for himself but the prince for he was still weak. "You're highness please. You've only just awoken."

"But what of my brother?" he growled out weakly, as his brothers pulled his off the physician and forced him to lie down. "Will _he_ awaken?"

The physician rubbed his neck carefully. "The arrow has pierced his lung, your highness. He was drowning in his own blood."

"You…let…him…die!" Brick bit out, as fatigue began to fill him, making his eyes droop.

"He was relieved of his pain, your highness." The prime minister spoke, having grown tired of the coddling, no matter how mild it was. "Unfortunately, it had to be by death. Even if there was more we could do, your life is of higher regard."

The coldness of his voice made not only Brick, but all three of the princes stop. "Prime minister Henry!" Mojo turned to glare at the man.

"I told you, I would not coddle them." He reiterated. "They are fifteen and in six years' time Brick will be king. I would've expected the death of their parents to harden them. Another unfortunate event in that it must be done so over the death of their brother."

Brick's strength left him, and he had no choice but to allow his brothers to catch him as he slumped to the bed, silent tears falling from his eyes. His brothers did their best to console him but were still dealing with open wounds themselves.

"Moses," he called out. He gestured with his head to the tutor and everyone else in the room to leave. The physician left to go inform his superior that his highness had awoken. The maid scurried off to inform the grapevine that the prince was indeed alive. That left the tutor and the prime minister alone in the hall.

"I know you choose not to coddle them, but must you be so cold." Mojo asked him comrade.

The prime minister moved his hands to behind his back and with a raised chin. "Life teaches us hard lessons, as they are finally grasping. For them to pick themselves up, someone must be there to make them stand on their feet."

* * *

It was sudden and ended as quickly as it occurred. A portal of swirling multicolored light opened under the darkness of night, and from it four girls appeared, falling to the cold hard earth of their new world. Their breathing was laborious as the air was stolen from their lungs. The passage through the portal was rougher than they anticipated with so much inexperience.

Bubbles held her hands to her chest before, bracing herself against a nearby tree. Buttercup was breathing deeply through her nose and mouth. Her hands ground themselves into the ground beneath her, leaving deep marks. Blossom's breath was broken with sobs as she held her youngest sister, who was more still than she should be.

"Bunny!" Blossom yelled out hoarsely. She held the young girl to her chest and rocked back and forth on her knees. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Bubbles lifted her head from against the tree and turned to see what Blossom was referring to when she noticed Bunny staring up blankly at Blossom. "No."

Buttercup didn't turn around, as she heard Bubbles shuffle over to her sisters. Her cries began to fill to merge with Blossom's as they filled the late night. Buttercup's grief took a different form as clouds filled the sky and green lightening struck the ground in a circle around her. Standing up, she turned her eyes to the stormy sky with her eyes glowing.

"This is my fault."

Blossom and Bubbles looked up at Buttercup. "Buttercup." Bubbles began, before a flash of lightening struck the ground near her. Bubbles threw up a shield of blue magic to protect herself.

"Don't say that it wasn't!" She snapped as tears filled her eyes. "We ran for my sake, and Bunny took the strike that—."

"Was meant for me, Buttercup." Blossom told her sternly. "I will not have you putting the blame on yourself. Not this. Sedusa's strike was for my neck, and I was prepared for it."

Another strike of lightening hit the ground, this time nearer to Blossom. A reflexive pink shield went up around her and Bunny. "Do you think I would be less upset if it were you?"

Blossom closed her eyes before turning her face to Bunny. She opened her eyes and allowed more tears to fall. "I thought we were prepared for all the risk that come with this." She stroked Bunny's hair and closed her eyes. "Apparently not."

Burning hot tears fell from Buttercup's closed eyes as she clenched her fists. As she did this the magic she'd stolen flared around her. She then lifted her head to the heavens and let out a loud scream of agony. Her green magic shot into the clouds above and caused a downpour. The rain mixed with her tears as well as her sisters, as they mourned Bunny's death.

As the rain poured down on them the girls walked into the forest until they found a spot perfect for burying Bunny. Using their hand, the girls dug into the wet earth until the spot was deep enough not to be unearthed. Bunny was gently lowered into the ground and covered before they joined hands and spoke a soft prayer for their fallen sister.

"May the mages and those before us welcome you into their circle. May you watch and protect us from the stars. By the mage we send you off to heaven." From Bunny's grave, a bed of violets rose. The only marker for their baby sister.

"This is real." Blossom turned to look at them. "We haven't beaten her. Only delayed her." She turned to Buttercup with a new resolve. "I will find a way to save you from her."

Buttercup said nothing as her dead remained fixated on the roses. Bubbles wiped the remaining tears from her face as she turned her eyes to the stars. "How is it that I feel both powerful and helpless at the same time?"

Blossom turned to her golden-haired sister and sighed. "It's the magic. We've never held this much power before, nor should we for long."

Buttercup rose a questioning brow to Blossom. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we need to find vessels to hold some of this power. The more spread out the magic is, the more time we have to prepare for Sedusa."

"And who shall these vessels be?"

* * *

In the castle, about three days' journey from where the girls currently were three young princes prepared for the following day in where their brother would be buried.

* * *

 **I'm back my lovelies, and with the first chapter of The Powers That Be. Coming of Age was a blast, so let's rock this out even better. Stay tuned for more. Reviews and PMs are welcome. I love you all. Until next time.**


	2. At First Kiss We Meet

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Two: At First Kiss We Meet

The following day, the entire kingdom was in mourning for the young prince. However, as callous as it may be, not many were truly that surprised. There wasn't an actual king and wouldn't be for another six years. It wasn't much of a surprise that there was an assassination attempt of them. Still, it was tragic that the youngest prince was killed.

As was tradition, everyone dressed in black to signify the funeral set to start soon. Butch and Boomer were dressed in black with their family's crest—a shield of silver and black with a blue stripe going diagonally across it with a red rose and a black wolf—adorning the ring upon their right index finger. Butch detested dressing so stiffly—prince or no prince. He pulled at the collar of his shirt in an attempt to loosen it.

Boomer couldn't say that he disagreed with Butch, but he was trying hard to ignore the familiarity of his mourning clothes. This was the third time he wore them in his life. Three times too frequently if anyone bothered to ask him. The two brothers left their rooms, making their way to Brick's which was further down the hall. They entered without knocking as per their norm and found their elder brother to be getting dressed. The maid carefully helped him to dress in his formal clothes as there were stitches sewn into his right shoulder. He wore his hair out of its ponytail and let it hang loosely about his face.

"Brother." Butch called out to Brick who stood with his back turned to them. "It's almost time."

The maid finished dressing Brick and bowed her head before leaving. She passed by the other two princes quickly and quietly. "Brick."

"Don't." Brick threw over his shoulder. "Don't say anything."

Butch and Boomer nodded her heads, even though Brick didn't see the motion. Taking a moment to inhale a cleansing breath and then exhale, Brick slowly turning around to face his brothers. His body was still in recovery; therefore, his skin still held a green tinted pallor. He clearly was not physically up to this, but his position required he be there.

Boomer looked at his brothers and frowned uncertainly. "Brick, I don't think this is a good idea. You're not well."

Brick shot Boomer a glare and slowly made his way out of his room with his brothers following him.

"Brick, please." Boomer started.

"Shut it, Boomer." Brick ordered. "I may not be at optimal health, but I am not going to let my subjects or anyone else think me incapable."

"No one is suggesting that you are." Butch told him. "However, you have only been awake for less than a day."

"I said I was fine!" Brick snapped at his brothers, turning sharply. The action pulled at his wound and had him hissing in pain. When his brothers moved to assist him, he raised a hand up to stop then. "Don't touch me." He then held his shoulder with his opposite hand and groaned in frustration.

"You push yourself too hard." Butch said. "A least give yourself a day for recovery."

"If I need your opinion, I'll ask."

Boomer looked between his brothers and felt his heart clench with worry. "Brick, what if who tried to kill you is there today?"

Turning away from his brothers, Brick walked as purposefully as his weak body would allow down the hall. "Then they will see that I am not just a pampered, simpering prince with a silver spoon up his ass."

"Do you think it wise to taunt them?" Boomer asked.

"Taunt?" Brick didn't pause in his stride. "I am showing those that hide in the shadows that I am _not_ a force to reckoned with. I will be king, and I will rule this kingdom just as if not better than our father did." He declared. "Now, you two can allow them to make you prisoners in our own castle, or you can stand beside me and get stronger."

As the red stare of their elder brother touched them, blue and green eyes met. Butch didn't need much to convince him to be stronger. Boomer was warier, but only because he didn't want to lose his remaining family. Still, if he wanted to protect his brothers he was going to have to be stronger. Butch rose his fist to eye level, smirking when his brothers did the same before joining them in the middle of them. A pact between brothers was made.

Waiting in the corridor for the princes to make their appearance was the prime minister. He wore his black mourning clothes with a single red ruby necklace. When he heard their slow precession down the hall, he was surprised to see Brick walking without assistance. "My princes." He took in Brick's appearance with positive appraisal. "I see a little poison won't keep you down."

"I do not need your snide compliments." Brick snapped as he walked past him.

Henry bowed his head in respect. "I only meant that you appear well after being bedridden for three days."

Brick didn't acknowledge that with a response as he looked out into the crowd that gathered below. In the front were friends, or rather acquaintances from cities about their kingdom. Nobles that have known the royal family for years. At the forefront was their best friend, from the eastern region of the kingdom, Jack. His father was the ambassador for the countries along the east border. Being descendants that moved from the eastern country and understood their traditional culture. He remembered his father acknowledged his influence in that area greatly. Jack was three years their senior than them, but they looked up to him—especially Brick. His presence was a much appreciated.

"Your highness." The newest squire, Mac said with a deep bow. "We are ready to begin when you are." He was a year younger than the princes, with tanned skin and a mess of shaggy brown hair. He was lean for his age but determined to be a knight.

Butch and Boomer stood beside Brick, waiting for him to proceed first. Looking to the left, Boomer noticed Princess Ilana, a short haired blond with an eccentric personality that one couldn't help but love. However, her cheery personality was mellowed by the sad occasion. Her closest friend Lance stood beside her with arms folded, stern and jaded—a strange disposition for one that was barely sixteen. However, he too had known lost at a young age. Ilana hoped that he could bring some comfort to her distant friends.

Brick rose his head and walked forward, watching at the crowd before him bow. His brothers flanked his sides, showing a united front. Unbeknownst to them, a figure stood in the back of the crowd wearing a black hooded cloak, which didn't appear out of place at the funeral. A hint of a green tattoo showing from underneath when his collar moved.

As the crowd looked up to their future king, Brick's bravado wavered but for a moment. He met Jack's eye and when the older boy gave him a barely noticeable nod, he took a deep breath. "People of Tartonia. It pains me to say this, but our brother is dead."

A low murmuring rang throughout the crowd at Brick's straight forward opening.

"Bear was but a child. His life shouldn't have been taken so violently nor abruptly." He began. "That arrow was meant for me, and it nearly took my life. Yet here I stand before you now! I will not be bested by cowards working from the shadows. My remaining brothers and I will fight and live for this kingdom that our parents left behind."

Jack smiled proudly at the determination in his young friends. He'd never know the burden of having to rule a kingdom, but he understood responsibility. They'd be all right.

Ilana looked to Lance and saw the faint smile come across his face as he recognized a strength similar to his own after being put through hardship. The young princes were going to be fine. They'd succeed no matter what obstacles were in their way.

Mac stood proudly beside the prime minister and their tutor, who'd arrived just in time for the beginning of the procession. He'd gladly lay down his life for his princes. He only hoped he could be of considerable service to them.

Standing beside their brother, Butch and Boomer kept their gazes facing the front as they wanted to show that they were being just as strong at Brick. They were a united front in this.

"Today we will mourn our loss. Come first light tomorrow we will be working to strengthen this kingdom. Nothing is going to stand in our way." Brick said as the high priest came to begin the sermon for Bear's funeral. While Brick was standing he appeared strong and capable, yet the moment he sat down the fatigue fell upon him. He slumped into his seat beside the stage as much as he could without slouching before the procession.

Henry commended Brick for standing strong. The boy would make for a great king. Seeing him push himself one shows that he can be pushed harder in his training. All the princes can. He hid a smile as he thought about how much this kingdom would gain once the young princes too charge. Brick as the king. Butch would make for a great knight. Boomer when properly trained an ambassador for their country. He'd enjoy sitting back and watching the kingdom flourish, reaping the benefits of his retirement from regent. Still, it was a bittersweet thing to know that the boys had to be put through so much to come out as strong as they will be. If there were another way to achieve greatness, he'd gladly choose that path.

After the sermon by the high priest, the guests and the princes filed into the great hall where a meal had been placed out. Brick sat at the head of the table with his brothers on either side of him. Moses and Henry sat on either side of Butch and Boomer. After that their closest friends sat down, leaving the rest of the guests to fend for their themselves.

Jack and Lance sat across from each other with Ilana to the right of him. She was almost vibrating with the need to speak with her friends. Her father sitting to her left, placed a hand to her shoulder to calm her. "Ilana, patience."

"But father," Ilana began.

"Now is not the time." He spoke firmly but softly.

She slumped slightly in her seat but conceded to her father's wishes. "Yes father."

Jack kept his eyes moving as he felt something wasn't right. With everyone so on edge, it was easy to not see things as they were before. His friends were too wracked with grief to be aware of more than what was before them. Things could go unnoticed until it was too late. While he was keeping watch, he nodded for the squire he saw speaking with the princes. The young lad quickly made his way over to him and bowed.

"Yes, Master Jack?" He said with a bow.

Jack gestured for him to lean down and whispered into his ear. "I want you to keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior. Is that clear?"

"But master, it's the funeral of their brother. Who would dare—?" he was silenced by a severe look that Jack gave him, garnering no doubt. "Yes master."

Jack nodded and sent the boy off. He noticed Brick looking his way but didn't say anything. He'd wait until there was a less conspicuous time to speak with his future king.

"How are you holding up, your highness?" he asked Brick. "You aren't fatigued, are you?"

"I'm not a child, Mojo." Brick snapped at him as he drunk the last of the cider from his chalice.

Moses could see the dark circles under the boy's eyes and the paleness of his skin. He wasn't fully recovered and needed to rest. Hopefully after all the guest left he would do so.

Butch made a show of eating everything that was put before him, despite there not being any perceptible taste. His mind was elsewhere, but he couldn't let that distract him from his baser needs. Boomer couldn't find the stomach at all to eat. His insides were twisted up with worry and grief. It made him feel weak in comparison to his brothers but knew they wouldn't concur with him. Well, the Brick before this day might not have. At the moment, he wasn't sure he knew the kind of person his brother was.

All around then, the hushed sounds of condolences and thoughts about who could've been responsible for the attack hung in the air. One particular whisper that caught the ear of the prime minister and the tutor was that about the assassination band, the Gang Green Gang. Henry quickly excused himself from the dining table and gestured for Moses to follow after him. The two left the hall and found a secluded spot in the corridors leading outside to speak.

"The Gang Green Gang?" Moses whispered, wary of being overheard.

"I wouldn't be surprised as poison was used on that arrow." Henry said as he stroked his beard. "However, for someone to employ them, they must truly want the throne."

Moses sighed heavily as he tried to think of who could be so desperate as to try to assassinate a child.

Back in the feasting hall, Mac was keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Unfortunately for him, a member of the Gang Green gang hid in plain sight, with his black cloak matching the rest of the mourners his telltale tattoo hidden. It was nearing the end of the feat when he took out a small pouch with a small bit of powder, handled with extreme care. A young apprentice from the physicians was carrying a tray with beverage to serve the prince his medicine. As he walked past the hooded figure, he failed to notice the sprinkling of powder into the cup intended for the king to be.

The servant walked to the king, ignorant of the impending danger towards the eldest prince. He walked up to him with his head bowed, before reaching the prince. "Your highness."

Brick glanced at the cup and turned his eyes forward. He waved his hand dismissively. "I don't need it."

The boy not much older than he fumbled over his words before he composed himself. "Your highness, the head physician says this will help you regain your strength."

Again, Brick looked at the apprentice physician this time with a glare. "I don't need it."

"Please, your highness." The apprentice implored softly.

Butch sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Brick, just take the damn medicine."

Brick glared at his younger brother before taking the cup from the tray. The apprentice stood back with a relieved smile and bowed his head.

Mac who'd watched the spectacle turned just in time to see a figure pull a hood over his head and start to leave the room. A sinister smirk had crossed his face, and he acted without thinking. Running to the prince and violently slapping the cup from his hand. The motion and the sudden clatter had everyone turning to see what was going on. Boomer and Butch stood at the ready, wondering what had gotten into the squire.

"Your highness, please forgive me." Mac spoke lowly and quickly, before moving to the spilled beverage. He called the apprentice over and had him take a second look. The physician ran his finger in the beverage and felt the grainy texture of the spilled beverage. Upon the puzzled look on his face, Mac felt his suspicions were confirmed.

"There was something added to this." The apprentice said. He lifted his fingers to his nose and sniffed. "Poison." He looked up to his princes and saw their grave expressions. Brick's eyes blazed with a fire that threatened to turn anyone to ash. The apprentice bowed his head deeply in fear. "My princes, I had nothing to do with this. I swear to you. It was only medicine."

Mac placed his hand on his shoulder. "I know it wasn't you. Your highness, if I may." Mac stood and bowed. "I saw a suspicious person left right before this was brought to you. With your permission I'd—."

"Brick!" Boomer called after his brother as he stormed out of the feasting hall. His brothers were right on his tail.

Brick ran down the hall, going in the direction he saw the cloaked figure moving. His pursuit led him outside where he saw the cloaked figure mounting a horse. The bastard had the nerve to smile at him, before kicking his horse in the sides and taking off at a gallop.

Brick reached for the nearest horse and mounted him. With a hard kick he sent the horse after his would-be assassin. Butch and Boomer followed suit and rode after Brick. Many of their people exclaimed in shock at seeing the young princes dashing after a cloaked figure on horseback. The left the gates of the castle and raced through the city, either crashing through or jumping over anything that got in their way.

"Don't let him out of your sight!" Brick commanded his brothers.

Butch and Boomer had a bit of a time trying to keep up with Brick as he rode his horse with a fury like no other. There was no way, he'd catch an assassin by horseback, unarmed, and without a clue as to how to bring him down. This was a completely impulsive and rush decision, which was no doubt fuel by grief and anger. They raced through the city until they got to the edge of the forest where any chance of catching him would be futile.

"Brick!" Boomer called out, his voice lost in the wind. "Brick!

Brick was deaf to his brother calling his name as he tried not to lose sight of his brother's murderer.

* * *

Three days the girls traveled without so much as seeing another human soul. The animals were curious to know the strange presence in the forest but were wary enough to not approach something more powerful than themselves. They found it easier to travel during the night and off the trail under the cover of the large oak trees. They weren't used to the sun shining so brightly. Their realm was covered with lilac skies dotted with pale lavender stars. The nights were a majestic black with a blue moon that out shown all the stars. The colors and light of this earthly realm staggered and amazed them.

However, they couldn't linger to appreciate the beauty around them. Having roughed it for the past three days, the girls were mentally exhausted. When combined with the excess amount of magic, little to no food to eat, and even less sleep the girls were beginning to fray at the edges.

It was mid afternoon when the girls stopped to take a rest. The trees thankfully provided enough shade to give them cover from the sun. Still, they wore their hoods to protect their faces from the sun. Blossom rubbed her eyes tiredly as she leaned against the tree. "Stars above."

Buttercup sat heavily on the ground, her legs bent at the knees as she lounged against a large rock the moss was thankfully cool. Bubbles wiped her hair from her face, that had become stuck with sweat. "How long must we travel?"

"Until we find shelter and then three vessels." Blossom said. "Still, I must apologize, for I had no idea we'd be walking for so long." Her stomach then growled loudly, causing her to sigh. "We must find something decent to eat."

"Do you even know where we are. Or what direction we've been traveling?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom looked up at the sky and felt around for their magic, as it left a trail only discernable to their kind. "West. We've been west."

"To where?" Bubbles asked. "We could be in the middle of no where for all we know."

Before Blossom could respond, the sound of something approaching startled the girls. It was a thundering sound with a rapid repetition that grew louder until it passed the three girls hiding on the cover of green flora.

The figure wore a cloak about his shoulders, with the fallen hood revealing the green snake tattoo on his neck. He wore a taunting smile as he rode his horse into the forest. He saw a fork in the road coming up and smiled triumphantly knowing that he'd be able to attack the young princes. While he hadn't planned on it, the elder prince had given chase and thus the perfect opportunity to get rid of them. Maybe he'd be able to get that extra five pounds of gold. He dismounted his horse and hid himself in the trees. Quickly he prepared a burnable poison that his group always carried with them for fast kills. He checked which way the wind blew, before hiding in the trees that were upwind. There he took his poison in hand and waited.

The girls looked between each other before turning their attention back to the road as three more horses with boys, probably no older than they rode past. They were dressed in black with crests on their chests. Blossom watched with keen interest as they rode past. The one that caught her attention the most was the red haired one in front. He looked sick, but there was a fire in him that she found…promising. She didn't want to the vessels to be just anyone. The responsibility was too much to pass off lightly. She looked to her sisters and hope shining in her eyes.

She wasn't the only one impressed with what she saw. Bubbles found that the blond boy though wary, could benefit from the magic she possessed. He appeared to have a good heart. Something that she found endearing. Buttercup's gaze was focused on the dark-haired boy that had one past. He looked fierce. A warrior. Someone strong. She immediately felt regret that she'd have to burden someone unknown with her woes, no matter how capable he seemed to be.

"Girls." Blossom needn't say more as she knew her sisters would agree with her about those boys. Standing up from their place, they ran along the path, using a bit of their magic to keep up with them. When the boys stopped, so did the girls and were about to approach when Buttercup turned her forward.

"Wait."

Blossom and Bubbles glanced at their sister, before looking forward, wondering what she could possible sense. Reaching out, with their magic the girls felt the man from earlier. They weren't sure what he was up to but knew it couldn't be good. Also, it wouldn't do to have witnesses to their hiding the magic.

Buttercup's eyes glowed green as she stalked forward, with the intention of getting rid of the spare. Bubbles readily followed after Buttercup, not sure how what exactly she'd do if left unchecked. Blossom turned her attention back to the boys unaware they were being now the ones being pursued.

The princes unaware of the change of the chase, paused at the fork. Brick groaned out in frustration as he looked between the two directions. Luckily for him, or so he thought, the horse of the man was standing in the middle of the road to the left. "This way."

Butch and Boomer followed their brother cautiously, keeping their eyes open for anything strange. They stopped at the abandoned horse and looked around. It was much too odd and too quiet. Soon they smelled something burning. The horses fidgeted anxiously, while the boys tried to keep them calm. When the horses became more frantic and attempting to buck them off, they knew something was wrong. Suddenly, the boys found themselves coughing when a cloud of smoke blew in their direction. The smoke was thick and black and left their lungs burning as they tried to breath. Brick not fully recovered from his last poisoning slumped against the back of his horse, before falling off completely. Butch and Boomer moved as quickly as they could to help their brother. Unfortunately, they were beginning to feel the effects of the poison and stumbled as best they could to their brother. Brick struggled to keep his eyes open and to push himself up from the ground. "Butch. Boomer." He gasped, before slumping against the ground. Before he lost consciousness, he saw three figures walking toward them. The one that stood out the most being one with brilliant, fiery red hair.

* * *

Bubbles followed Buttercup to where she sensed the man from earlier hiding out. He was crouched in the bushes, with a black cover over his mouth and nose. He held a pot in his gloved hand and was fanning the flames with another. Buttercup didn't blink or hesitate as she walked up to the man and with a whispered memory spell. While it required a simple touch for it to take effect, she couldn't resist bringing her fist down on the man's head as hard as she could.

The spell and the blow worked quickly to knock the mysterious man unconscious. Using a whip of green magic, she caught the pot before it could fall to the ground. Lifting it up to her face, she caught a whiff of the poison. She turned her head away and coughed, as the effects were almost immediate.

Bubbles took the poison then and used to magic to get rid of it. Speeding up the burning process but keeping it surrounded in a tight ball of magic so it wouldn't spread. Once it completely burned out, she released the ball of magic to drop the ashes to the ground. When she looked out into the road, she saw that Blossom was using her magic to clear the air. As she did so, the horses calmed and laid down away from their masters.

Once the air was clear, Bubbles and Buttercup stepped out from the trees to stand beside her. Using their magic, they lifted the boys so that they were positioned in a triangle. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup walked to stand to the right side of the boys. They linked hands and sat beside them.

"Ancient mages, we call on you to grant our wish." Blossom started.

"We ask the stars above to come down and give us their blessing." Bubbles continued, feeling the magic flow through their bodies.

"Humbled, we ask the moon and sun to grace us with their presence." Buttercup finished, her eyes falling closed.

The wind blew around them gently before a stillness settled. Together the three of them began the spell that would transfer half the magic they held in their bodies to the three vessels before them. Young adolescents like themselves, unknowing of the burden about to be placed upon them.

"Body of my body. Energy flows from one to another. We create this bond with you." Unlinking hands the girls leaned over the boys, their mouths almost touching. "Body of my body. Energy flows from one to another. We create this bond with you." Placing their hands on the boys' faces, they held them in place.

While the spell was being casted, the poison in the boys' bodies dissipated. An internal change was occurring that, that left their bodies in a more balanced state than they've ever felt them. Brick felt the most significant change as his shoulder tingled and healed around the stitches in his shoulder. When their bodies had reached that moment of equilibrium their eyes sprang open glowing darker shades of the girls' eyes. Their breath escaped in a deep exhale that brushed heavily across the girls' faces. Staring up into beautiful, unknown faces their brows furrowed, wondering what was happening to them.

"We seal this bond with a binding kiss." They whispered gently.

Blossom stared in glowing red eyes with a soft yet stern look in her eyes. "Use this power wisely." She whispered before pressing her lips to the unknown, but strong boy under her. The moment their lips touched, Brick felt a fired begin to burn within him as the sweetest taste filled his mouth, like honey and the ripest of fruits. This fiery haired girl with bizarre pink eyes knocked his emotional defenses of the last half day aside easily. It was a paradox of the cool soothing touch she'd graced him with. He inhaled sharply, unsure if t was his body's natural response to such a jolt to the system or because he wanted to take in more of that sweet taste.

Bubbles brushed the blond hair back from the gentle face of her chosen vessel. "Be brave. Stay kind." She whispered with a smile before kissing him gently. Boomer, much like Brick felt his body jolt upon the feeling of powerful magic flowing through him. Also, he couldn't get over how beautiful the girl above him was. Cerulean eyes that were brighter than the morning sky, and golden hair that appeared a halo round her gentle face. _Angel,_ he thought as his eyes feel closed in bliss while sweetest brushed against his tongue.

Butch's brow furrowed in confusion as he stared at the strange, yet beautiful ravenette, whose locks were a spiky disarray with sad green eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered before laying a deep, sorrowful kiss against his lips. The sweetest taste filled his mouth while a strong energy tightened his body. The feeling going through his was like no other. Shocking Buttercup, he brought his hand up to hold her face against him as more and more of the magic filled his body. Gripping his hair tightly, Buttercup restrained Butch as she continued the transfer.

Once the transfer was complete, the boys fell unconscious. The girls stood up shakily as they fought the sudden lack of half their power. It was a strange sensation as they felt their bodies weren't overstimulated with the excess magic. However, there was a sense of loss as their senses felt dulled.

"Let us be off." Blossom said as she tried to shake off the lingering feelings of disorientation.

"What about him?" Buttercup asked as she turned her head in the direction of the man she'd left in the mysterious man.

* * *

Henry and Moses rode their horses furiously into the forest with Mac and a few other guards following behind them. The moment they heard that the boys had run off after some strange man, Henry and Moses gathered a few guards and went in search of them. Having no idea as to where exactly the boys and this man had rode off to, it took much longer than was anticipated to find them.

Henry was seething as mixed emotions ran through him. First and foremost was worry for the young princes. They were grief stricken and were acting recklessly. Then he felt anger and irritation for the short-sighted imbeciles. Blinded with emotion and foolhardy. When he found them, he wasn't sure what he'd do. Moses felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, as the worst-case scenario ran through his mind. He wasn't sure what he'd do I the case they couldn't find the boys. With the loss of the youngest prince still so fresh, he wasn't emotionally prepared. He hoped they found them soon, as the sun was beginning to set.

As they were riding along the familiar path, they saw something strange on the rode up ahead. Three horses were lying in the middle of the road. Slowing their gait, the group came to the sight of the boys lying on the ground.

Jumping off the horse, Henry and Moses went to the princes to see if they were unconscious or dead. Both prayed for the former. It was a relief to feel the warmth of their skin, before being startled as they suddenly awoke.

Eyes unfocused, the boys frantically looked around as they searched for the three mysterious girls that had saved them. "They're gone."

"What?"

Brick didn't answer as he stood up, just as suddenly as he awoke. Turning in a complete circle with no sign of the fiery haired girl or her companions. "She's gone."

"Who's gone?" Moses asked, worried for a completely different reason than before.

Brick ran a hand through his hair and exhaled deeply. "There was a girl. Beautiful girl."

Henry rose an incredulous brow. "A girl?" he turned to Mac with a narrowed gaze. "I thought you said he ran after a hooded _male_ figure."

Mac unsure as to what was currently occurring sputtered as he tried to find an answer. "At the feast, there was a suspicious hooded figure. He left right after the attempted poisoning of his highness."

Turning back to Brick, who looked caught between confusion and awe, Henry shook his head and decided to try his luck with his brothers. "What happened?"

Butch's brow furrowed as he tried to remember what happened. As he did so, he brought a hand to his mouth and as he bit his lip, tasted a sweetness that had lingered. "A kiss."

"A kiss?" Moses questioned, growing more worried about the sanity of the princes. "What do you mean?"

"What happened to the man you were pursuing?" Henry demanded, wanting to get to the bottom of these events.

"It must've been a dream." Boomer spoke, a faraway look in his eyes. "An angel came to us."

"What in the bloody hell are you three talking about?" Henry demanded of them.

"We smelled something burning. Then we couldn't see." Brick recounted lost in his thoughts, unsure of what was reality or dream. "Couldn't breathe. Then before me there was this girl." He closed his eyes as she tried to capture the image of her hair and eyes. "The most beautiful girl."

Moses grew worried at their extended incomprehensibility. "My princes. I suggest we return to the castle."

"And call the physician. I swear they've gone mad!" Henry grumbled, before gesturing to the guards to assist the boys.

Carefully the guards guided the boys to their horses and helped them to mount. Once upon their ride, the guards held onto the reigns and guided them to their own horses. They'd lead the princes' horses at the didn't appear to be of sound mind.

Jack who'd silently watched the spectacle wondered what couldn't happened for they arrived to make them seem so different than how they were from the feast of early noon. Unlike the fatherly tutor and flamboyant prime minister, he noticed that the ground's foot patterns were strange. There were distinct marks from where the boys lie to Brick's movements. However, there was nothing to indicate that anyone had been there. It was unnaturally smooth.

Mac felt completely disappointed in himself as he had failed to protect the princes. Of course, he'd prevented Prince Brick from swallowing poison, but he didn't stop them from running after the culprit. He needed to be much more of a resource instead of a hinderance.

It was nearing dusk by the time the entourage returned to the castle. Once there, Henry demanded that the princes be quarantined until a proper idea concerning their health and sanity. "Allow no one to see them unless they are a physician."

The guards escorted the princes to their quarters. Once in their rooms the young princes began to ponder what actually occurred between them and the mysterious girls they'd met in the forest. Brick went to his window and looked out across his kingdom. That girl was real, and he'd see to it that he found her again.

* * *

Out in the forest as dark began to settle in, the girls wondered aimlessly after taking care of the cur that tried to poison the boys. They found a small hut for them to place him, where he'd awaken without a memory of the last few hours. As they walked fatigue started to settle in. Witches thrived off the magic, and any sudden decrease in their inner magic tired them out.

Bubbles collapsed first in the middle of the road they were traveling on. Buttercup and Blossom turned to their fallen sister and helped to move her off the side of the road.

"We need to find a place to stay the night. We're too exposed and vulnerable like this." Blossom said as she felt drowsiness come over her.

Buttercup agreed but couldn't fight the exhaustion. As they sat, Buttercup and Blossom found themselves falling unconscious as well. Deep sleep was the only way that they were going to replenish their power. However, it was dangerous to do so in an unfamiliar place. Unfortunately, it was involuntary.

While the girls were sleeping, a horse carriage with a middle-aged man driving came down the road. He saw the girls sleeping and stopped his carriage. Getting down, he walked over to the girls and tried to rouse them. When he couldn't, he looked to his carriage and went to make space for the three girls. He carried a lot of miscellaneous parts and pieces that he hoped to use to create things he called machines. Machines that would help make his daily life easier.

Once he'd made enough room, he carried each of the girls to his carriage and covered them with the tarp to protect them from the night cold. His village wasn't too far from where they were. He'd give them place to lay their head and something to eat when they awoke.

As the girls slept, many visions crossed their dreams. Sedusa. Bunny. Those unknown boys. They kept flashing in random, rapid procession behind their closed lids. For the moment, they were safe. For the moment, they could try to build a life and prepare for Sedusa if she ever found them. Even if she did, she'd never have all the magic they'd taken. All they had to do was make sure that they never saw those boys again. It would be the only way to keep them safe. No one else would die because of them if they could help it.

* * *

When the moon had reached its highest peak in the sky, the Gang Green Gang assassin had awoken. It was dark save for the moonlight and he couldn't for the life of him remember anything about the day. His group had to be looking for him. Gathering himself from the dirt floor, he stepped out into the night and stumbled until he found the road. Randomly choosing a direction, he walked until he got to somewhere familiar. It was a traveler's town that his gang spent time at between jobs.

He found the pub, The Kraken. Walking in, his group turned and immediately recognized that something was off with him. His eyes were unfocused, and he didn't carry himself in his usual calm, confident demeanor. His leader stood up from the table and stalked over to him, anger just barely held in check. "Snake."

"Ace, I-I-I…" he didn't get a chance to say anymore before a fist connected with his jaw. "Ace, please."

"Outside. Now." The lean and always greasy leader ordered, pushing him out the door. Once the two were outside, Ace grabbed Snake by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall of the pub. "What happened? I expected you back before nightfall."

Snake shook his head as he tried to gather his thoughts. "I don't know."

"How the hell do you not know?"

"I don't know. I left to go to the funeral ceremony like we were asked. Then nothing."

"Nothing?" Ace repeated with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean, nothing?"

Snake exhaled sharply. "I don't know. I can't remember anything after the funeral ceremony until I woke up."

Something about this wasn't making sense. "Woke up? Sounds like someone got the drop on you?"

Affronted, Snake rose angry eyes to Ace. "Not possible. I'm the best at what I do."

"Apparently not." Ace snorted, as a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "This is a problem. You saw nothing before this unknown attacked you?"

Snake shook his head, now growing angry with himself for not noticing anything out of the ordinary. Something about what happened to him didn't sit right. He'd figure it out and take action against this man who bested him. More than his ego was bruised with this incident.

* * *

 **Until next time, my lovelies.**


	3. Changes and Secrets

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Three: Changes and Secrets

 _Buttercup was sitting in a lounge room with windows that looked out to lilac skies. Luxurious sheets and furniture filled the space and a blue fire was burning. Standing up, she made to go the window, but stopped when she noticed how she was dressed. She wore a sleeveless green dress that went down to the floor. Raising her hands to her head, she felt her hair styled in an intricate bun with braids along her scalp following an all too familiar design._

 _"_ _No." she whispered. When she looked up, she her reflection in the mirror across from the couch. Running, she stared into eyes she thought she'd never have to see again. "NO!" she screamed as she saw not her jade green eyes, but sickly reptilian yellow eyes._

 _She screamed. Her voice rose to such an octave and volume that the mirror shattered. The pieces fell to the floor and filled the remaining space with its faint tinkling. Spinning she started pulling her hair out of the style that marked her as the next victim. She began pulling at the drawers, searching for a knife. Once she did, she started haphazardly cutting her hair. The black tresses fell to the floor about her. As the tresses disconnected they slithered and moved over her. The knife fell from her hand and she stumbled away from the hair turned snakes. They wrapped themselves around her legs, moving up her body._

 _Buttercup stumbled and fell, giving the snakes the chance to wrap all around her body. She tried to fight them off, but there were so many of them. They moved so quickly. She was so scared. "I don't want this. I don't want this. I don't want this."_

 _The snakes nearly covered her body and held her prone to the floor. "But don't you?"_

 _Buttercup turned frightened eyes to the one person she thought she'd escaped. "No. No."_

 _Kneeling down beside her she stroked her hand over Buttercup's chopped hair. Buttercup felt a tingle as magic made her hair grow back. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such beautiful hair, and you treat it so poorly."_

 _"_ _I don't want this! This isn't what you promised me!" Buttercup yelled._

 _Sedusa smiled a deceptively wicked smile at her. "Isn't it? Power. Privilege. Immortality." She then leaned over her and stroked her face. "Everything you could ask for."_

 _Buttercup screamed._

* * *

A circle of magic flung out from her as she woke up and rattled the walls and peculiar wooden items hanging from nails. She was still wrapped up, and was fighting to be released. "Get off me! Get off me!"

A door opened and in came a figure hidden by shadows. "Hey, hey, hey." Strong arms, with rough hands held her around the shoulders. "Shh. Shh."

"No. Let me go." Buttercup screamed, her magic flaring and striking the man.

The man grunted as he was flung back. Since he'd taken in the strange girls he'd found in the forest, things have been bizarre about his home. Things moved. Rattling sounds were louder than they were supposed to. As a man of science, he didn't want to believe that something as unreal as magic was occurring in his home. Still, he'd be an idiot to not recognize it for what was before him. These were not ordinary girls, despite them being sick as they were. Over the course of one night, the three girls had broken out into a terrible fever. As they fought off the fever, they must've been having nightmares for their delirious outbursts were often accompanied by tears falling from closed eyes, murmurings of escape and burden, and the violent pulses of magic.

He'd been struck more often than he would've liked, but the girls needed help. It would've been all to easy for someone else to leave them to their fate in the woods. While progression had occurred for few, many still feared that which was different. These girls were more than different, and he could easily see them being condemned for their…differences.

While it was a hazard to his current safety, the girls were better off hidden away in his home than anywhere else. It was a blessing that his home was at the far end of the village and the people were not unused to rumblings going on within his property. Being thought of as the madman had its perks. The main one being that people left you alone.

As he picked himself up from the ground, he left the room only to return with a bowl of water and fresh cloths. The cloths he'd placed on their foreheads earlier had fallen in their fits of unconscious frenzy. Dipping the fresh cloths in water, he wrung them out before placing them on their foreheads. It was a small comfort, but it helped some. He only wished he could do more for them.

"What have you gotten yourself mixed up in John?" the man asked himself, before leaving the room and going to his kitchen. Over the fire was a light broth was being prepared. He wasn't much of a cook, but at least it would be something to keep them nourished until they awoke. As he stirred the pot, he rubbed his eyes and fought off his own exhaustion. He hadn't slept since the day before and he'd traveled a long way before finding the girls. He'd have to find time to rest or he'd find himself sick as well.

As he spooned soup into bowls to bring to the girls, he thought about what he would do when they woke up.

Upstairs as the girls were battling fever, unique things were happening to them. Blossom began to get chills that seemed to radiate from inside her chest. Her pallet that she laid on began to develop a thin layer of frost that just barely touched the edges of her sister's pallets. Bubbles felt a pressing headache as she felt a myriad of emotions. A tempest of feelings that she thought were her own, but had a foreignness about them that she couldn't understand. Buttercup felt an overload on her senses. Sounds were too loud. Smells were too pungent. Her teeth bit into her into her lips drawing blood, as did her nails to palms.

The changes made their magic ebb and flow throughout the room, as it worked to find a balance within them. The windows blew out from the strong wave of magic that flared out from them. The inventor ducked and covered his head at the loud crash that sounded throughout his home. He was sure that his "neighbors" would think he'd completely lost his mind after that last bang.

Worried that serious damaged had happened to the girls, he ran up the stairs to check on them. Aside from the blood coming from Buttercup's hands and lips—which he found were self-inflicted—, he found that girls' faces were more relaxed than he's seen them since they first fell ill. Hopefully, that meant they were getting better he thought as he cleaned the blood from Buttercup's face and hands. Once her hands were bandaged up, he replaced the wet pieces of cloth on their foreheads and left them to rest. His windows were completely blown out and with a soft sigh, thought about how much work he was going to have to do to repair his home.

* * *

"I said I'm fine." The young king to be grumbled as he slapped away the hands of the head physicians when he ran his fingers over his skin for umpteenth time in less than an hour. "Get away from me!" he ordered.

Doing as commanded, the physicians stood back from the prince. As he was left alone, he arranged himself on the pillows behind him and closed his eyes as if about to take a nap. When he opened his eyes a moment later, he sighed heavily. "What?"

"I'm sorry, your highness. It's just we're…" The head physician searched for the right word to use.

"Baffled, sire." A senior physician answered. The others murmured in agreement, as they looked at the unmarred skin on the once injured shoulder of the king to be. "How is this possible? It's barely been two days."

"Also, your skin is so hot to the touch." Another mentioned.

"I feel warm. Or cold for that matter." He stated as he rested his head against the pillows. Wonder filled him as he stared at his unmarred shoulder that held fresh stitches only the day before. Running his fingers over the skin, he couldn't help but smile as he thought about how this came to be.

"Something amusing, your highness?" Henry asked, his irritation only growing as the hours passed. Since returning to the castle yesterday with the boys to now, the physicians haven't been able to provide him with a viable answer to the boys' conditions.

"Just thinking about that girl." He answered, an awed expression.

"What?" the head physician asked. "A girl?"

Henry groaned low in his throat and rolled his eyes. "Not this again. Your highness, there was no girl." Not only were the physicians proving incompetent, but the princes kept going on about three different girls that found them in the forest. A blond. A ravenette. A redhead. Henry's personal disposition led him to believe that the boys were into crossdressing as he was, but close knowledge about the boys directed him otherwise. "There were no traces of anyone else being there."

Brick looked over at "His Imperial Majesty", noticing his annoyed stance with his nose slightly turned up and habit of stroking his beard. "Were you there?"

"No, but—."

"Then how do you know what I did or did not see?" he challenged, his red eyes almost glowing.

The physicians took a hesitant step back as a wave of heat filled the room, almost the same time as their highness' rising temper. An idea of what kind of _girls_ they were sprang to mind, but it wasn't voiced aloud.

"I saw the girl that saved my life. Ask my brothers, they saw her too."

"Actually, they say they saw different girls. One with black hair and another with yellow." Henry said. "Though I'm not all that convinced that Butch described a girl." He commented sourly.

"It was a girl. Just one with really short hair." Butch defended as he walked into the room with Boomer following after him. Even though her hair was short like a boy's would be, the gentleness and high octave of her voice when she spoke told him, that it was a girl. A girl with the most gorgeous, but saddest jade eyes he'd ever seen.

As Butch walked into the room, a range of different smells hit his nose. Also, the room seemed too bright and everyone was speaking much too loudly for him. "Someone, open a window but draw the curtains." His face seemed pinched in disgust and pain. "What is that smell?"

"What smell?" Boomer asked, wincing as he heard a buzzing in his head that he had been trying to figure out for the better part of the day. The heat of the room wasn't helping as it made him nauseous. Sometimes he thought he could discern what he heard when he looked at a specific person, but then a new buzzing would add itself to the fray and his headache would increase. He sat on the edge of Brick's bed and held his head in his hands.

"That salty, sour smell." He turned his head in the direction he felt it was coming from the most, surprised that it was coming from the physicians. "Which one of you hasn't bathed?"

A mixture of affronted and embarrassed expressions crossed their faces as they looked between one another. "I beg your pardon?"

As Butch looked them over the smell that offended him changed. It was a subtle change, but it drew his curiosity. Walking over to them, he noticed the subtle change had gone and that salty, sour smell was back greater than before. It bothered him greatly and he let what could only be described as a snarl, escape his lips. "All of you smell disgusting. I refuse to be attended by physicians that don't take care of basic hygiene."

"My prince!" The head physician called out to him indignant. "My physicians are clean."

"Then explain to me, why they reek?" Butch asked, his eyes glimmering in an odd manner in the light. The head physician's brow crinkled in confusion as she stared at Butch's eyes, not realizing that he was beginning to irritate him. "What in the bloody hell are you staring at?"

"Your eyes." He murmured. "There's something strange about your eyes." _It's like an animal,_ he thought.

 _Something is very wrong._

 _What is going on with them?_

 _We must do something._

 _Those girls were possessed. Demons._

 _Monsters._

 _Should we call the clergy? A priest?_

 _Witches._

 _Evil._

"They are not evil!" Boomer snapped lifting his head to look at the physicians. "If they were evil, why would they save us?"

Everyone in the room stared at the younger prince in confusion. He was ready to tell them off more, when he noticed that their mouths weren't moving. Yet, he could hear their voices loud and clear.

 _Did someone speak?_

 _I didn't say anything._

 _How did he know what I was thinking?_

 _Those girls truly were possessed. He's been given the devil's powers._

Boomer's eyes turned to Brick, about to ask what was going on when he noticed that the same was occurring with his brother.

 _Is there something different about all of us? What did they do?_

Boomer's blue eyes widened in fear, as he clutched his head listening to words that weren't being spoken aloud. Brick's brow furrowed as he looked at the distressed look on his face. "Boomer, are you all right?"

Butch's nose twitched as the salty, sour smell intensified, but it seemed to be coming from behind him. When he turned he saw the afraid and confused look on his younger brother's face. Confusion began fill him, as it slowly began to dawn on him what he was smelling exactly. It began to emit from his own body and it sickened him.

"Brick?" he asked, walking to his brother's bed. "What's happening to us?"

Henry picked up on the change in the room and felt that something had to be done. Going to the door, he was about to close it shut, when Moses came through. Henry pulled him into the room and slammed the doors shut. After turning the lock, he turned to face the bewildered group, glad to have their undivided attention

"Henry, what on earth is going on?" Moses asked. He hadn't seen the boys since the day before and was worried about whether it was more serious than Henry was letting on.

Henry took a deep breath and stared intently at the group before him. "What is being discussed in this room with not leave it. Am I clear?"

The physicians and Moses nodded their heads while the boys looked apprehensive. The prime minister rose a brow at them waiting for them to comply. "Your highness and my princes, I need your word that none of this will leave the room."

Looking to their elder brother for guidance. Noticing the worried and almost scared expressions on their faces, Brick nodded his head as he settled into his pillows, hoping Henry gave ample directions in how to deal with his bizarre turn of events.

Henry bowed his thanks to the future king. "Your highness. My princes. Something strange has happened to you, due to unknown events from yesterday. That being said, these new…developments will be kept secret." He turned to look at the physicians standing together with looks of concern on their faces. "What is it?"

The head physician shook his head and sighed, choosing not to speak. The others followed suit except for one. He was a bit more nervous than the others and couldn't keep the fear from his voice. "My lord, how do we care for the princes then?"

"The same as you always have. As far as right now, it doesn't seem that anything is fatal, however I'd like to have a close eye watch over them to see if anything else arises." He answered.

The physicians agreed to this, despite how baffling the situation had become. Henry turned to the boys and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "In knowing more about how this happened, we must find these 'girls'." A sneer was barely held back from his voice.

The princes seemed to perk up at that, at least until the head physician spoke. "What will become of these girls after we find them?"

"Questioning and then trial."

"Trial?" Brick let his confusion show with his furrowed brow. Without his thinking about it, he began to emanate heat. "Whatever for?"

When Henry didn't answer, Brick's eyes narrowed, and the room gradually became hotter. The physicians and Moses pulled uncomfortably at their clothes as sweat began to collect around their necks and under their arms. Henry while being made chose not to answer.

"I asked you a question." Brick's voice rose in aggravation at Henry's defiance against him.

"If you three become sicker, then this is an attack against the crown. If they are…something other, then we need to take the proper precautions."

"You will not harm them." Brick declared, glaring hard at Henry.

Moses' brow furrowed in confusion at what was being talked about. "Sire?"

"When we find these girls, you will not lay a hand on them. These girls saved my and my brothers' lives. They deserve our gratitude, not our fear and loathing."

Moses turned to look at Brick and his brothers, who appeared to be in concurrence with their brother. "Your highness, you—we know nothing of these girls. We don't even know if they exist or not."

"The fact that we cannot confirm their existence is reason enough to be wary of them." Henry continued.

"Unless you find me dead as a result of our saviors, do _not_ touch them." A hard edge to his voice. "I command it as your future king, prime minister."

Henry's eyes twitched with his increasing aggravation. He wanted to give a biting retort, but with the literal heat rising in the room and the challenging glare of Brick, he conceded. "As you wish."

"I mean it, Henry. You find them, you bring them to us. My brothers and I will hold the interrogations." Brick continued seeing that Henry disliked the idea.

"Yes, your highness." Henry answered, before addressing the whole room. "We will continue in our daily duties as is expected of us. Moses, you will begin catching Butch and Boomer up to Brick's level of education. The sooner the better."

Moses nodded his head left to go get the books that he'd been teaching Brick from. There were at least three full books of information that his brothers hadn't been thought on. He immediately pitied them for the headache he was about to ensue.

"As for the physicians." He said once Moses left the room. "The moment something new develops, inform me. You three, don't hide anything from the physicians or me." He fussed. "I must be off now. I have to address your guests that you so rudely abandoned yesterday."

As he was leaving the princes heard a muttered curse as he ran his hand over his beard and through his hair. Butch's strength hearing picked up what he was saying as clearly as if he were standing beside him. "Damn. Another grey hair, no doubt will be found after this."

"He would be worried about a grey hair more than us." Butch grumbled as he folded his arms.

Brick actually managed a small laugh. The first after the death of Bear. The thought sobered his mirth, slight as it was and looked to the physicians. "Leave us."

"Your highness?" The head physician hesitated to move as the prime minister had given them orders.

"I wish to speak to my brothers alone." Brick said adjusting himself on the bed.

Not wanting to feel the heat change at defying him, the head physician nodded to his fellow practitioners of medicine and lead them out of the room. Once the doors closed, Butch looked at Brick, having more than one idea of what he wished to discuss.

"We aren't the same." Brick stated. "And knowing his imperial majesty, after he's finished fretting like the nanny goat that he is, I'm sure he'll try to use these abilities of ours to his advantage."

Boomer nodded his head, relishing the relative quiet. "What would you have us do, then?"

"We keep our abilities anything beyond what he already knows will be kept between us." He advised.

Butch snorted, and then turned his head to the door. "What about our spies?"

Brick smirked as did Boomer, for he heard the thought before his elder brother voiced it. "We used to play pranks without getting caught for weeks on end. I'm sure this will be no different."

Butch smiled as he perched himself on Brick's bed and crossed his ankle over his knee. "All right, so there's that, but what about…the girls?"

"Yes. You said we'd talk to them." Boomer started, before a vague thought came to find. "She spoke to me. She said, 'Be brave. Stay kind.'"

"The one with the red hair said to use this power wisely." Brick said. "I guess that means they'll be watching somehow."

"Maybe." Boomer mused aloud, before turning to Butch and noticing his pensive look. "Butch, what did she say to you?"

It was pointless to ask, as the words were flowing through his head along with his confusion. Boomer's brow furrowed as he saw the sad look in the green eyes.

"She said, she was sorry." Butch told his brothers without looking at them. "What could she have meant by that?"

Boomer's only response was to shrug. While he ad Brick had been given words of encouragement, Butch had received an apology. What his power going to be different somehow? If so then, they needed to look out for his developments more than Brick and himself.

The young princes settled into silence as they thought about the girls that had gifted them with such strange powers. Hopefully, they found them sooner rather than later.

* * *

The smell of cooking meat roused Buttercup from her slumber the following morning. The greasy, salty smell wafted from the floor below to the attic space they'd been residing in for the past two days. As the food smells filled the space they were in, Buttercup looked around her for her sisters. Beside her on their own cots with blankets placed over them were her sisters sound asleep. The floor around Blossom seemed colder than the space beside her. Also, when she looked at her space, she saw gouges in the floors and her cot was torn in different places. When she reached her hand out to see the extent of the damage, the sight of the bandages on her hands startled her. It made her wonder what had happened while she was asleep.

Distracting her from her thoughts was the sound of someone approaching the room she and her sisters were in. She felt for her magic, preparing to defend herself and her sisters if need be. When the door opened, the fire she had fizzled at the sight of a man with messy black hair carrying a bowl of water.

The inventor didn't see that one of the girls was up until he looked up from the bowl of water her held in his hands. He startled a bit at seeing nervous, defensive green eyes looking back at him. "Oh. You're awake."

Her magic flared again, unsure if she should or could trust this man. "Who are you? Where are we?"

It was clear to the inventor that the girls had gone through something traumatic. The pain in the awake girl's eyes was evident though she tried to hide it behind bravado. "This is my home."

When she looked around her, she indeed was in a house. One that had thick tarps covering what appeared to be holes in the ceilings. Holes created from things going out, rather than coming in. Along the walls were scribblings and sketches of peculiar things. She turned her head back to the man before her when she heard a soft clatter. A green energy formed around her body in defense, ready to attack at any time.

The inventor had placed the bowl in his hands down on the floor. When he saw the green glow around her, he raised his hand to show that he meant no harm. "It's just water."

"Why did you bring us here?"

"You three were passed out on the road. I brought you home to give you a proper place to rest." He explained. "Not long after you three broke out in a fever. It only just broke last night."

She kept her magic up to defend herself, just in case he happened to be lying, but for some reason he knew that he wasn't. Still, after Sedusa she wasn't so quick to trust a kindness. "You never said who you were."

Before he could John heard a loud pop followed by a twanging sound. He turned quickly and ran down the stairs, leaving Buttercup baffled and unsure of what was going on. When he was out of sight she crawled over to the bowl and saw for herself that it was full of water. Bringing it back to her sisters, she wiped the sweat from their faces before doing it to her own.

Getting up slowly, she walked to the area of the house when she heard the yelp of pain. Cautiously, she made her way out of the room. She more followed her nose and ears to find where the strange man had run off to in such a hurry. When she found him in the apparent kitchen, she took notice of how his appearance was. A middle-aged man with messy black hair, wearing a worn white shirt with black trousers and an apron made from leather. The sleeve of his shirt was stained red from what could only be blood, based on the rusty and salty smell. Turning around to reach for a cloth to wrap his hand, he jumped at the sight of one of the suspicious green-eyed girl.

"Oh, good morning. Glad to you up and about, already." He said as he tied the cloth around his hand. After making sure that his bandaging was secure he turned back to the strange turning pieces that appeared to be preparing breakfast. "You and your friends must be hungry."

"We're sisters, and what kind of magic is this?" Buttercup asked, still wary of the man who just happened to take them in.

Chuckling he went to his contraption and began to replace the broken belt used to turn the contraption that was cooking slices of meat and eggs. "It's not magic. It's a machine, well a contraption."

"Machine?" she asked as the man worked to get breakfast plated. "What's a machine?"

The man smiled widely as he started to go into his explanation about his invention. He hoped this would get her to trust him, if only a little bit. "A machine is something I build to try to make our daily lives easier. This one here is to help me make breakfast." He pointed to the different parts of his machine doing odd jobs. The first part took eggs from the nest, then the eggs were cracked and placed into a pan. Another part sliced meat and the slices fell into another pan. Both pans were placed over a fire that cooked the meat and eggs over a fire. It was only when a special clock went off, that the meat and eggs were placed onto a plate. "It took me weeks to build it, after a few flump ups." He chuckled.

Buttercup stared fascinated at the moving parts as breakfast cooked. While she was impressed, she refused to voice it. She didn't know this man and she wouldn't willingly give up her own name, until he revealed his.

Her stoicism was broken by the sudden growling of her stomach. Red heated her face and she looked anywhere but at him. She glared indignantly at the man as he began to chuckle. "That's not surprising, considering you haven't eaten a real meal in three days." He put together a plate with cooked meat and eggs, and carefully cut a slice of bread for her. He set it on the table and made a gesture for her to eat.

Buttercup stared at the plate, feeling hunger try to get the better of her. However, her wariness about his intentions prevented her from moving forward to take a bite. No matter how much her mouth watered.

"Not hungry?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Swallowing audibly, Buttercup squared her shoulders and stared hard at him. "I don't know who you. I don't trust who I don't know."

The inventor allowed that to be a reasonable response. He then held out his hand as he made his introduction. "My name is John. John Profius Essor, local inventor." He then bowed his head shallowly. "Or madman, as some would have you believe."

Buttercup repeated the gesture but didn't give her name. "You said this was your home, but where exactly are we?"

John chuckled. "We're in the small-town Townsend. It's in the western lands of the kingdom Tartonia." He took in her strange appearance. She was a girl, but her hair was chopped short and she wore pants. He guessed if she were traveling it would dissuade attackers, but still he found it strange. Why would oly one of the three change their appearance. Why not all of them? "You aren't from these parts, are you?"

Buttercup lifted a shoulder in a shrug noncommittedly. "Not exactly."

John looked over her once, before gesturing to the plate of food on the table. "Take a seat and have breakfast. I know you're hungry."

When her stomach protested loudly against her hunger, Buttercup sat down and stared at the plate before her. Taking up a fork, she cautiously dug into her meal. She didn't realize just how famished she was until she caught herself putting bite after bite into her mouth without stopping. John watched the young girl eat, glad to see that a small step was taken.

"You can have more if you're still hungry."

Buttercup paused in her eating, before looking anywhere but at John.

John noticed that she wasn't comfortable with the topic and changed the subject. "Where are you and your companions from?"

"Nowhere close by." Buttercup answered vaguely. While he had played the good Samaritan with her sisters and herself, that didn't always guarantee good fortune. Sedusa had taught her as much. Her guard would remain up until he proved himself otherwise.

"Buttercup!" A worried voice called out. It was soon followed by another call of her name. Buttercup stopped eating and closed her eyes in mild frustration. She didn't want to reveal her name to the unfamiliar man before her.

John smiled softly. "Buttercup? Is that your name?"

Buttercup remained silent as she felt her sisters' magic brush against her as they searched for her. She could almost feel their relief as the magic pulled back and they quickly came down the stairs to find their sister seated with a strange man standing across. "Good morning. I have breakfast ready."

Blossom and Bubbles stared suspiciously at the man, before walking over to Buttercup. Joh had turned and was preparing two plates of food to give to the girls that had just awoken. Blossom leaned down ti whisper in Buttercup's ear. "Who is this man?"

"He calls himself John Profius Essor." Buttercup whispered back. "He says he took us in three days ago and that we were sick."

"I'm not surprised. We gained and lost a great amount of power in a relatively short time. We needed time to recuperate."

"We should be thankful he cared for us, rather than leaving us in the wilderness." Bubbles stated, as she sat beside Buttercup.

At that moment, John turned around and placed a plate of food before Bubbles and set the other in front of a still standing Blossom. Bubbles didn't hesitate in eating as she immediately picked up her fork and ate. Much like Buttercup she was starved after so little food. Blossom had more restraint as she stared at the plate.

"Aren't you hungry?" The inventor asked as she sat across from the girls. He was startled when he stared into the redhead's eyes, noticing their strange hue. "Your eyes are pink. That's an unusual color."

"Perhaps." Blossom answered shortly. "My sister told me you took us in. Why?"

John had to admire her for her straightforwardness. "It was the right thing do to."

"We don't have any money. Carry nothing of value. Will not…service you in the ways of the flesh. So tell me what you hope to gain by helping us.?"

"At the moment, I'll settle for your names. I already know Buttercup's." he said with light mirth in his tone.

"Bubbles." The younger sister supplied without hesitation. Her stare was focused entirely on the man before her. "The eldest of us is Blossom."

Blossom shot Bubbles a glare at her willingness to answer the man's questions. Bubbles looked back at her with sincerity in her wide eyes. "We can trust him."

"You can't possibly know that." Buttercup answered. "A bed and a meal are not enough to convince me."

"I mean you no harm, truly." John stood up from his seat and went around the table to properly greet the girls. "Blossom. Bubbles." He then turned to Buttercup with an amused smile. "Buttercup. Strange names."

"In this realm."

"Bubbles." Blossom softly warned. When her younger sister turned her way, she shook her head. She wasn't sure she could trust this man that had brought them to his house. Also, there were the strange things moving on their own, but she sensed no magic other than that of herself and her sisters. "Are you a mage?"

"If he is, then I can't feel any magic from him." Bubbles commented.

"Mage?" The inventor tested the word with a furrowed brow. When she nodded, he began to laugh. "No, not in the least. My beliefs fall in the more scientific."

"Scientific?" Bubbles tested the unfamiliar word. "What does that mean?"

"It means I believe in things being explained in a reasonable and rational manner." John explained, before letting a sigh escape him. "However, these past free days have taught me otherwise."

"I don't understand what you mean by that." Bubbles explained to John.

The Inventor reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out a pinch of powder. He then threw it to a far corner of the room, smiling in amusement as the girls' eyes widened in surprise. His amusement died down when he saw the faint glow of green, pink, and blue fading away. When they saw that there was no detectable magic in the air, they reigned in their magic and turned to glare at the seemingly untrustworthy man. "That is the extent of magic in these parts, my girl. At least it used to be."

He then went over to his machine and started pointing out the different parts. "Now this is _magic_ to me _._ The magic of the future will be these. Machines." He pointed to a pulley smiling. "Understanding physics." He gestured to a turning mechanism. "Knowing potential energy." He watched as the slices of meat fell into the pan below. "Manipulating gravity to your will."

Blossom couldn't deny that she was impressed. However, he was using words and phrases she wasn't entirely familiar with. "What are machines and physics?"

John smiled widely as he turned to Blossom. "I'm glad you asked. You see, there are things that occur in our world that we just take at face value. We don't really understand how they work, just that they do. I want to understand how these things work and use them to make our lives better." He turned to his machine used to make breakfast.

"By understanding how things work, you can gain a higher level of respect for things you'd normally take for granted." He said, before shaking his head. "Science is the true magic."

Buttercup chewed her lip in thought. What John said made a lot of sense. At least regarding his beliefs about knowledge. If it hadn't been for Blossom's inquisitive nature, Buttercup would probably cease to be. She thought she was special, not an animal being prepared for slaughter. Sedusa truly lived up to her namesake, for she completely had Buttercup and all the girls before her fooled.

Blossom felt that there was a double meaning behind the man's words. "What are you trying to say?"

John turned to look at Blossom with serious eyes. "I'm saying that I want to understand what it is that you three are. The better I understand, the better I can help you."

"And why do you want to help us?" Buttercup challenged, at the end of her patience with this man and his out there way of thinking. "What benefit does this grant you?"

"None." He answered honestly.

Bubbles could feel the sincerity coming from John. He meant what he was saying and there was no malicious intent behind his words. He truly just wanted to understand. Though she'd have to agree with her sisters, in that it was strange he wanted to give them aid. Walking over to him, she reached a hand out to hold his face. As she stared into his warm brown eyes, she saw a sadness that stemmed from something he wouldn't say.

John watched as the blond, the only non-defensive of three smiled at him. It was warm and full of trust. Then she looked down and took his injured hand in her own. "You're hurt. I could help you with this."

"Bubbles." Blossom warned, her voice a bit louder this time. "Don't."

Bubbles ignored her elder sister as she held the inventor's hand in her own, unwrapping the soiled bandage. The cut was deep and would likely scar if left to heal in its own time. Bubbles looked the cut over before running her finger over it. A small bit of her magic flared, causing a tingle to go through the inventor's hand.

John watched in shock as the bleeding gash in his palm healed underneath the path the young girl's finger traced. When her finger finished its trail, there was almost nothing resembling the open wound that was on his palm. Pulling his hand from hers, he turned to a bucket filled with water and washed the remaining blood from his hand. The water turned a rusty red as the blood tainted it, when he pulled his hand back, an incredulous laugh came out of his mouth.

Bubbles smiled at inventor before he turned to look at the three young girls he'd brought into his home. "My god, it's healed. And there isn't even a trace of a scar."

"Stars above, Bubbles." Blossom sighed. "I told you not to."

John kept staring at his hand, before running his own hand over where the cut once was. "Incredible. Absolutely incredible."

Buttercup stood up from the table and reached for Bubbles' arm. Dragging her younger sister over to Blossom, she gestured for her older sister to follow her into the next room. Buttercup released Bubbles as she turned to look at her sisters. "Could you gain a little more discretion?"

"What are you—?"

"She's right Bubbles. We don't know this world. The mortals here might not be capable of understanding what we do." Blossom explained.

Bubbles glanced in the direction of the kitchen. "This man is more than capable of understanding."

"We thought we could trust Sedusa, need I remind you." Buttercup hissed, he magic flared before she caught herself.

"He's shown us nothing but kindness." Bubbles reiterated.

Blossom ran a hand through her long hair. "Do you know for what purpose?"

"We can't stay here indefinitely. After we eat, we should leave." Buttercup said with a finality in her voice. "We don't know how much distance there is between us and the vessels. The farther we are from them, the better."

Before they could discuss anything more about the matter, the inventor came into the room. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes." Blossom answered. "We were thinking of staying for breakfast and then leaving after that. We have a lot of ground to cover."

"Where will you go?" the inventor asked.

"Why?" Buttercup asked defensively.

Trying to reassure them that he meant no harm, he took a step back. "You three aren't from around here, so I take it you don't know the area. Not all places are as peaceful as this one. Traveling between towns can be dangerous."

"We can handle ourselves." Buttercup said. "We just need to keep moving."

"As capable as you three seem to be, I don't feel comfortable allowing three young girls to travel the lands alone." John continued.

"My sister just demonstrated, there's more to us than meets the eye." Blossom stated knowing that they could easily thwart any attack against them. "Or do you need something a bit more convincing?"

John back down from the challenge with a raise of his hand. "Not necessary. However, unlike myself there are people that would sooner kill you than allow you to live. Witches are strongly prejudiced against. Hanging. Drowning. Burning. I've heard a number of things done to women who were merely accused of witchcraft."

The girls felt a shock go through them at the inventor's admittance of what could happen to them. It sounded like a dark fairy story. "Is it your intention to frighten us?" Bubbles asked as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"That is not my intention." He tried to soothe. "All I'm saying, is to stay here and plan out your next steps. In the state in which I found you, it was clear that three didn't have enough time to escape from whatever it is you are running from."

Buttercup's hands clenched beside her as there was evident truth in his words. If it had not been this man that found them in the forest, then it would've been someone who probably would've killed them. In this new world, they couldn't be careless. She looked to her sisters to see how they felt.

Bubbles had this newfound trust that baffled both her sisters. It was much too soon for her to be trusting someone they just met. Sedusa's treachery and Bunny's death were too fresh on the mind to believe that his intentions were what they were at face value.

"What do you suggest we do Blossom?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom met the expectant stares of her sisters, before raising her head to look at the inventor. He didn't appear threatening or oppressive in anyway. He truly meant them no harm. Bubbles' insight was reassuring as well. Standing taller than she was, Blossom took and breath and sent a prayer to the mages. Hopefully she wasn't making another damning choice for her sisters.

"We'll stay the day. By first light, we'll be gone."

* * *

 **Hi my lovelies. I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. Until next time.**


	4. A New Life

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or The Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Four: A New Life

The inventor was on the roof, hammering away as he repaired the roof. His windows for the time being could have a cloth tarp thrown over them. Bubbles had offered to help, but he declined, stating he'd had his fill of magic for the day. The sun was beating down on him as he worked, but he didn't pay it any mind. He was more concerned with the three girls in his house that were likely planning on running away in the night.

"Not much I could do to stop them." He mused aloud to no one in particular. "Witches against a mortal man." He laughed to himself. He hammered harder than necessary and wound up missing the nail and hitting his thumb. "Damn it!"

Bringing his thumb to his mouth, he turned and looked out at the surrounding timber. A groan found itself escaping his throat at all the fallen trees that he no doubt was going to be blamed for. As soon as he thought it was when he heard people approaching his home. "Oh, great." Standing up, he misjudged where the other hole in the roof was and fell through.

The girls were startled by the sudden noise. It was quiet for a few moments, before they heard the thudding steps coming down the stairs. The inventor was covered in dust and had debris in his hair. His appearance was a startling one, but he didn't pay it any mind before addressing the girls. "Wait here. We have…guests approaching."

The girls were unsure as to what was happening but chose to not let their presence be known. When the front door was opened, the girls were blinded by the sudden yellow sunlight, but not so much as Buttercup. Her pupils shrink to pinpoints as the sunlight, so much brighter than that of the Cragon Realm. She also covered her ears as the sound of hooves hitting the ground. To her sisters, the sound was faint but to her it was as if the thunder were rumbling right in her ears. Blossom and Bubbles looked at the pained expression on their sister's face and wondered what was wrong.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles asked, somehow feeling her pain and confusion in that moment.

Even the sound of her sister's talking, thudded loudly against her eardrums. Standing up she went up back up the room they woke up in. Taking the pillows from her pallet, she laid down and pressed the pillow over her head. The sounds were muffled, but the sounds still hurt her ears. She could hear her sisters talking between themselves before coming up the stairs.

"Buttercup? Are you all right?" Blossom asked gently placing her hands onto Buttercup's shoulder. The sudden chilly touch had Buttercup recoiling.

"Leave me alone, and don't touch me." She hissed.

Blossom turned to Bubbles who was looking just as overwhelmed as Buttercup in that moment. "Bubbles."

The golden-haired girl closed her eyes and brought her hands up to her head. The myriad of emotions she was feeling seemed to be coming from everywhere. She couldn't discern where hers began and the others ended. She was feeling confusion, fear, anxiety, and anger all at once. Moaning in pain at the influx, she fell to her knees. "Too much."

Pink eyes widened in fear as her sisters were felled by unknown ailments. Looking back and forth between them, she felt utterly helpless in not knowing how to aid them. As she was trying to figure out what to do, she felt a chill come over her. It wasn't as if someone had left a window open, but as if someone had placed her in the middle of a blizzard. The cold seemed to permeate from inside out. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to preserve whatever remaining heat that remained.

"Stars above." She whispered before falling to her side beside her sisters. Unable to help herself the cold radiated out of her body, making the entire room cold enough for frost to cover everything.

* * *

Outside, John tried to make himself as presentable as she could with only his hand to brush the dust and debris from his hair. As the approaching group got closer, he recognized them horses and worst yet the people upon those horses. It was the town governor along with a few of his men and his son Mitch. It was always unpleasant when he chose to "visit".

"Good afternoon, Governor Mitchelson." John greeted civilly. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

The Governor was a stocky and brusque man. His brown hair that formed a thick beard and mustache that seemed to take over his face. He resembled a bear to most people with his deep, booming voice and grizzly temperament. He had little patience for anything that disrupted the "balance" of his town. Mitch was a lanky fifteen-year-old boy, with crooked teeth and a scratchy voice most resembling a frog. He had a knack for pranks. What made the inventor dislike him was that the brat would often steal parts of his machines. His pranks would cause more damage than he intended, and the inventor would have to fix it.

"John." The governor greeted, not surprised to see the madman covered in dust like he usually was. Dismounting from his horse, he walked over to John and rose a brow at the less than appealing image of the house before him. "More faulty contraptions?"

John looked back at his house and noticed the it looked worst from outside. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair, causing a flurry of dust to fly and make him sneeze. "I guess you could say that."

"Well whatever it was you were tinkering with these past couple of days, was quite loud and disruptive to the rest of the village." The governor then took notice of the damaged trees and gasped in shock. "What in the world have you been up to out here?"

John looked around and sighed as he tried to come up with an explanation. When he was unable find the proper words, he noticed what appeared to be frost coming from the attic window. "Umm, I just realized that one of my projects had gotten out of hand. I need to get up there before things go horribly wrong."

With that he ran back into his house, leaving the governor, his son, and his men. The governor shook his head and mounted his horse. "That man is mad."

"At least he has the decency to have his house built far from the village." One of his men commented as he turned his horse around.

"Praise god for small miracles." Governor Mitchelson said directing his horse around.

As the group was leaving, Mitch turned to look at the house and caught sight of something strange in the attic window. The inventor was there, but rather than a machine it appeared to be a person. He saw a head of red hair. His eyes widened further upon seeing that the head of red hair belonged to a girl. It was also strange to see a head of blond and black pass over the window. _He has guests. Female guests._ Mitch smirked to himself thinking of how he'd find a way to see what the madman inventor was hiding.

* * *

John was having quite the time trying to keep up with the magic that continued to manifest in strange ways about his house. After he'd gotten the girls settled by the fire in the kitchen, he'd set about thawing out his attic. That hadn't taken as long as he thought it would. Thankfully the warm sun helped with melting the frost. It did take a while for him to dry the floors, as he didn't have enough cloths to wipe up the mess.

Downstairs, the girls were wrapped in blankets while lying in front of the fire. The girls' developing powers had tempered down for the time being, but Blossom's ice had chilled them all to the bone. Buttercup's teeth were chattering noisily as she huddled on the floor.

"W-w-w-what i-i-is h-h-h-happening t-t-t-to u-u-u-us?" she stuttered to get out.

Blossom snuggled deeper into the blanket that wrapped around her. "I'm not entirely sure."

"W-w-w-we c-c-c-can't t-t-t-t-travel l-l-l-l-like t-t-t-this." Bubbles stuttered as she shivered just as violently as Buttercup.

"I know." Blossom sighed. "I just need time to think. I didn't think this was going to be so hard." Settling her skin on top of her knees, she sniffled lightly. As she looked into the fire, she couldn't help but think of how nothing had gone according to plan since leaving Cragon. "Stars above."

"Y-y-y-you s-s-should've j-j-j-just l-l-let m-m-m-me g-g-go o-o-o-off o-o-on m-m-m-m-my o-o-o-own." Buttercup grumbled between her shivers.

"You know that wasn't going to happen, Buttercup." Blossom tried to reason. "Sedusa would've tortured and eventually killed us. Also, doing a realm jump by yourself would've killed you."

Buttercup let out what could only be described as a growl in annoyance. The sound startled Blossom and Bubbles, as they snapped their heads to their green eyes sister.

"D-d-d-d-did y-y-y-you j-j-just g-g-g-growl?" Bubbles asked, feeling confusion and irritation. Groaning she put a hand to her head and tried to have the foreign emotions go away. The overload was giving her a headache.

Sitting up, Buttercup turned to her sisters, her green eyes reflecting the light in a very animalistic manner. "Your eyes, Buttercup."

Frantically, Buttercup brought her hands to her face, wondering if her sisters meant her eyes had turned that sickly Sedusa yellow. "W-w-what?"

"Your eyes are glowing." Blossom told her. "Like a cat."

Standing up, Buttercup went to a window and tried to catch a glimpse of her reflection. When she turned her head, she could see the eerie glow that came from the light being reflected off her eyes. "B-b-by t-t-the m-m-moon." She then turned to Blossom, worry in her eyes. "Blossom?"

Before Blossom could find an answer for her sister, John came down from the attic looking more exhausted than he did when they first officially met him. "Just when I think I have seen it all, you three prove me wrong in the next moment." The bundle of soggy cloths in his hands was thrown into a bucket for his laundry. "Anymore magic I should prepare myself for?"

The girls looked at the inventor not sure what to tell him. They themselves weren't sure as to what would arise next. When they stole the old magic, they scarcely had an idea as to what kinds of powers they would inherit. Thinking that, Blossom suddenly worried about their chosen vessels and how this magic would affect them.

"Stars above!" Blossom exclaimed as she stood up. "We have to find those boys."

"Boys? What boys?" John asked, completely lost as to what was going on.

Blossom began pacing in a tight circle, not noticing the ice that was coming off her. "They're not going to know what's happening to them. And if what John says is right about magic in this realm, they could be killed. The magic would die with them. Our people would lose generations of magic."

Her sisters backed away from Blossom as she paced, while John placed his hands onto Blossom's shoulders to stop her. "Take a deep breath and sit down." He guided her to a seat at the table. "You've only just woken up after having a fever for almost three days."

Turning away from her he carefully pulled a log out of the fire place and waved it over the frost that covered the ground where Blossom had been pacing. Once he tossed the log back into the fire, he braced himself against the table and looked at the three girls he'd brought into his life. "Sit, please." He gently asked Buttercup and Bubbles.

The two girls hesitated for a moment, before complying. Once they sat, John ran a hand over his face. "I think it's time for an explanation." When the girls remained silent, he took a deep breath to settle his beginning to fray nerves. "I am owed that much."

Bubbles looked to her sisters and nodded her head. Amongst the many emotions she was feeling, John's aggravation and concern were the most prominent. "All right."

"Bubbles!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Bubbles turned her light sapphire eyes to her raveneet sister and felt her trepidation in trusting someone new. Sedusa had truly done a number on her and while she couldn't blame her, it wouldn't help them in the least. "We have to trust someone in this new world." She said before turning her eyes back to the inventor. "And we can trust this man."

In her frustration, Buttercup clenched her fist. She only stopped because of the dragging of her long nails left marks in the table. She pulled her hand up to her chest and watched as the nails receded back to their original length. "How can we explain to him what is going on when we don't know ourselves?"

"How about you start with what you can explain? For instance, where are you from?" he asked, sitting down across from them.

Bubbles turned to the inventor and answered earnestly. "We're from a realm called Cragon. It's full of magic and people who are able to manipulate that magic. My sisters and I realm jumped to get here."

John nodded his head as he mulled over what was just said. "Why?"

Buttercup folded her arms across her chest and turned away from John. He noticed her tense body language and knew that it was something serious. For the next few hours the girls told the inventor all about their world and their ways, about Sedusa and how she had used Buttercup. They stopped when they got to the part about their realm jump. John was struck with a thought.

"Where is your younger sister?" he asked.

The girls didn't speak and looked away from the inventor. Blossom looked shamefaced as her eyes dropped to the ground. "It's my fault. Right as we were jumping, Sedusa threw out one last whip of magic. I was ready to deflect it or die. She was much stronger than us. But…" she hands clenched and ice began to form against the table.

John moved the lantern that sat on the table to prevent the ice from spreading.

"But she jumped right in front of me and took the hit." Blossom's ice grew colder and managed to freeze the lantern that was beside her. "She was dead before we even made it to this world."

Eyes widened in shock, he looked at the girls before him not sure as to what he could say to make them feel better. How could he make them feel better when he had no idea about anything about their ways? Everything about them were cause for only more questions.

"You're confused." Bubbles stated turning her eyes to John.

"Yes, it's a lot to take in and—."

"And you're afraid." Bubbles continued. "Of us."

John didn't have a negative answer for that. Instead he asked another question. "It's not you girls I'm afraid of, but this power. You also said vessels. Are those vessels those boys?"

"Yes. We ran into them in the forest and gave them half the power we possessed." Blossom started once she came back to herself. "We didn't know that other powers were going to develop."

Sighing out loud, the inventor contemplated what could be done about the situation. "Do you at least know who these boys are?"

"No." Bubbles answered. "We were in a bit of a rush to get rid of the excess magic. I just remember him having yellow hair like me."

"The one I chose had dark hair." Buttercup said as she heard something outside. Turning to the window, she looked out into the growing darkness for whatever had alerted her.

"The one I chose had red hair." Blossom said looking at the inventor whose face had become frozen with shock. "What is it?"

"How did you come across these boys?" he asked, having a sinking suspicion of who the girls had made their vessels.

Blossom's brow furrowed in confusion at the question, not sure of its relevance. "They were chasing after a man on a black horse. The boys rode on horse that had a rich chestnut color."

"Did you see a crest of some sort or a brand?" he pressed.

"No." Bubbles answered. "Why? Is that something important?"

"No, it's just…something tells me you shouldn't worry about those boys." He said while running a hand through his hair. _If they are who I think they are, the prime minister won't let any harm befall them,_ he thought.

"What do you mean by that?" Blossom asked, startled when she heard a low growl fill the room.

Everyone turned to see what Buttercup was snarling at. As she flung open the window, she let out a loud snarl, her canines elongated and her pupils taking on an eerie cat like glow.

Before anyone could ask her, what she was doing, they heard a yelp. "Demon! Monster!" was yelled out from a scratchy voice.

The inventor paled and brought a hand to his face. "Oh no. Mitch!" he then ran out of the house to try to catch the juvenile boy. "Damn it."

"Who was that?" Bubbles asked.

Walking back into the house, John pulled Buttercup from the window and closed it. "A problem. That was the governor's son. No doubt he'll be back tomorrow morning to investigate the _monster_." He shot an exhausted glare at Buttercup.

"He was sneaking around." She defended.

"That doesn't give you a right to frighten him. No matter how much of a nuisance he is." He sighed before running a hand over his face. "If you're going to live here, then I need to set some ground rules."

"Live here?" Buttercup exclaimed indignantly. "I think not." Her arms crossed over her chest in finality.

Blossom moved to stand in front of John. "John, we can't possibly stay here. It's much too dangerous for us to remain in one place."

The girls had told John enough about their plight to know that Blossom was correct, but when he looked at them he saw three young girls that were unsure about every move they made. He didn't have any children himself, but if he did he knew he would want them—especially if they were girls—to wander a mysterious world while ignorant. "You three are not well."

"We're fine." Buttercup argued.

"You three had a fever and nearly caught a cold in less than a week." He marked off on one finger. "You don't know about these parts at all." He marked another finger. "Also, from what I've seen new powers are arising that you have no control of." A third finger was marked. "You're only fifteen from what you've told me." Four points were marked off on his hands. "And finally, my house has suffered from getting more than a few holes blown in her walls and roof." He rose a brow at a red-faced Buttercup, practically daring her to rebut him.

"As if your conflaptials—."

"I think the word he used was contraptions." Bubbles said softly from her place by the table.

"By the moon, Bubbles. I couldn't care less what they're called." She then turned back to the inventor. "Either way, we are under obligation to remain here, simply because you feel we should."

Blossom raised a hand to her sister to try to quell her frustrations. "Buttercup, calm yourself."

In a fit of aggravation, she hissed before clasping a hand over her mouth in shock and turning away from Blossom and the irritating inventor. The inventor tried not to be surprised by the sound, but it was so inhuman, he couldn't help but recoil.

Blossom turned to fully face the inventor and sighed. "I want you to know that we truly appreciate all that you've done for us. However, it'd be more than unfair to impose ourselves and our troubles onto you more than we already have. You're right in that we're young and don't know these parts. However, we cannot remain here."

"Then at least stay until morning." John insisted.

Blossom nodded her head. "We can do that."

John nodded his head and then turned to go to his room. A small space that was occupied more by pieces of his wooden machines than by actual bedroom furniture. He collapsed on the bed letting the past few days' worth of exhaustion bring him to a deep, dreamless slumber.

Out in the common room, the girls sat thinking about the events that had led them to the current moment. Bubbles looked between her sisters and brushed a wayward tendril of her golden hair from her face. "He's worried about us."

"He hasn't a reason to be." Buttercup grumbled. "We should've left already, far away from this area as possible."

"He means well." Bubbles tried to reason. "It does us no harm to welcome his help."

Buttercup snorted as she turned her face away from her sisters. "The last person's whose help we welcomed had us fleeing from our home." Her bitterness seeped from her in waves.

"That doesn't mean everyone's not capable of kindness." Bubbles said carefully.

"I have to agree with Buttercup, Bubbles. We can't just blindly place our trust in anyone." Blossom cut in, hoping to end the fight before it began.

Blue eyes turned stormy with irritation at her sisters. "We gave vast power to three boys we hardly knew, yet the two of you can't trust a man that's opened his home to us? Shame on both of you." With that, Bubbles walked to the stairs to return to the attic. "Let me know when you both stop being cowards."

Buttercup snarled viciously under her breath, standing up ready to initiate a fight. She was only restrained by a hand to her shoulder from Blossom. "What?"

"Fighting helps nothing."

Buttercup shook her hand off her shoulder. "Fighting is what's going to keep us alive." She then bent to grab the blanket that had fallen from her shoulders and made her way outside. She didn't stray for from the house, before going to her knees and bowing her head. "I pray to the moon to give me strength."

She remained praying until sleep befell her.

* * *

The next morning Buttercup found herself awakened by the thundering of hooves on the ground. Startled she sat up just in time to see the horse rear back on its hind legs, letting out a loud whinny.

Unable to help herself, she screamed and ducked. The horse brought his hooves down just inches away from her face. Another shriek left her lips, before she managed to roll out of harm's way. Her breath was coming in heavy pants, before she looked up at the rider of the horse.

The rider turned out to be Mitch, who was calming the horse down. Once the horse was calm, Mitch turned his eyes to Buttercup who was sitting on the ground. "What the hell did you think you were doing, you damned fool?"

Buttercup's breath finally settled, before anger and indignation set in. "Who are you calling fool, you cretin?"

"You are the idiot that was sleeping in the road." Mitch threw back at her, before taking a good look at her. Her green eyes were almost glowing in the morning light and glinted off her white teeth. "You." he barely whispered.

"Mitch!"

The two adolescents turned to look at the governor that had called out to his son. Mitch turned his attention back to Buttercup who'd stood up and began dusting herself off. He glared hard at her only to flinch when she glared back.

Governor Mitchelson came to a stop beside Mitch and looked between his son and the…girl before them. "Good morning."

"Hmph." Buttercup grunted before turning around and going back to the house.

Affronted the governor urged his horse forward to cut her off. "Excuse me, but do you know who I am?"

"No one of any concern to me." She answered walking around the horse and the governor.

"Your insolence knows no bounds, does it?" The governor huffed as he cut off Buttercup once again. "I am the governor."

Though John had said the word the previous night, it didn't mean that she knew what it meant. So Buttercup merely shrugged at the portly man, not caring that his face was turning an alarming shade of red. Before he could begin to yell again, Mitch pulled his horse to his father's and leaned over to whisper to him. "Father, that's the thing I say last night."

Looking between his father and the…girl, he sniffed in disdain. "I see what you mean. She," he gave Buttercup an uncertain look. "…is an unusual looking girl."

"She didn't look like this the previous night. She had fangs and her eyes glowed. She also _snarled_ at me. Like a beast."

Buttercup heard all of the whisperings Mitch was saying to his father and couldn't help by smirk. He was rightfully scared of her, and as far as she was concerned, he deserved it. Sneaking out at night, hoping to eavesdrop on other people's conversations wasn't good manners.

"People tend to look like beasts when they find that in the middle of the night nosey boys are peeking in their windows." She then folded her arms across her chest. "It's worst when he catches them in stages of undress."

The governor's face began to turn red, but for an entirely different reason. "Mitch! Have you no shame?"

"Me? She's lying. She wasn't undressed." Mitch spoke up indignant.

"Yet, you admit to peeking in the windows." Buttercup said cunningly.

Mitch was at a loss for words before getting off his horse and charging at Buttercup. She stood her ground and raised her chin, practically daring the boy to try her patience. Instead, his face turned a similar red like that of his father and he huffed noisily in her face. "I saw what you are, monster."

The word struck a nerve. It was purely involuntary when her eyes for the briefest of moments changed to that of a cat. Mitch say this and jumped back from her in fear. "Demon!"

Buttercup closed her eyes and turned away from Mitch.

"Her eyes changed shape just now. She's a demon, Father." Mitch exclaimed as he pointed at Buttercup.

"Buttercup!" John called out from the front door. He walked quickly towards them while wiping the remaining sleep from his eyes. Once he was close enough to Buttercup, he placed his hand on her opposite shoulder and moved her to stand behind him. "Governor. Mitch. Morning."

"John. I didn't know you had visitors." The governor said as the girl's eccentric choice of clothing was explained by her choice of company. "Buttercup?"

"Yes. She's my cousin's daughter. From Fost of the north." John said, giving Buttercup a gentle squeeze in the shoulder, silently asking her to go along with the fib.

"What about the other two?" Mitch interrogated. "There are two more girls."

"They're my sisters. Also, from…Fost." Buttercup answered. John released the breath he was holding.

The governor looked at the girl and John. "You're a far way from home."

"They just needed a little bit of time away from the harsh winters." The inventor said, hoping that would be enough to deter any more questions.

The governor hummed to himself as he readjusted himself on his horse. "Well, seeing as we have no further business here," The governor silenced Mitch's protests with a pointed glare, "we'll be taking our leave."

John nodded his head politely, watching them leave. Once he was sure he wouldn't hear them, he turned to Buttercup. "What did you think you were doing?" he demanded in a harsh tone, much unlike the tone of voice he'd used before when addressing them.

"I was doing nothing. They were the ones that came up to me." She snapped at him, slightly shocked by the tone he'd taken with her.

He rubbed his hand down his face and sighed. "Sorry. It's just he's the last person I want around here doing a witch hunt."

With barely any acknowledgment of his concern, Buttercup turned and went back into the house. John followed after her, repressing a groan. When he walked into the house, noticing that Bubbles was rummaging around in the cupboards. "Bubbles?"

Golden hair spun as Bubbles turned her head to look at John. "You don't have much food here do you?"

"It's always just been me." The inventor said distractedly. "And there are days in which I forget to eat because I'm working on my machines."

A bright smile came across Bubbles' face then as she clasped her hands together. "Then this is the perfect opportunity to go into town."

"Why would we need to go into town?" Buttercup said as she sat at the table. "We're leaving today."

"Yes, but we don't have any food or supplies that would make traveling easier." She argued.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at her sister. "We have our magic. We can make do with just that."

"Not if want to leave a trail that Sedusa will no doubt catch onto if we use our magic in excess." Bubbles explained as if it were a simple concept. Buttercup caught onto Bubbles' tone and knew that she up to something. Whenever her sister stated something simple, she usually had plans for something she wanted. She usually got what she wanted through this method.

"Where's Blossom?" Buttercup asked, hoping that the elder sister could reason with the younger.

"She was still asleep last I checked." Bubbles answered with a smile.

Growing aggravated with her younger sister, Buttercup stood up noisily and practically stomped up the stairs to the attic. Once she was there, she paused in the doorway to see Blossom very much awake and too much interested in what the papers in her hand held.

Blossom must've caught Buttercup's form in her peripheral as she startled when she saw her ravenette sister staring at her in silence. "Don't startle me like that."

"What are you looking at?"

Turning her eyes back to the bizarre yet interesting sketches of the "contraptions" the inventor had drawn. "These contraptions of his are very intriguing." The look that came over her face was one that Buttercup knew all to well. Her pink eyes were shining with interest and anticipation of learning something new. Being the scholar that she was back in Cragon, any bit of knowledge she could gain was studied until she mastered it.

"Blossom."

Her struggled to tear her gaze away from the sketches of moving parts that didn't require magic. "Yes?"

"Bubbles wants to go into town to get food and supplies. For our travels." She emphasized hoping to not be alone in wanting to move from this area.

"I'll be down soon." She said in a tone of voice that showed she heard but wasn't entirely listening.

Between Bubbles and Blossom's current attitudes, it was becoming clearer and clearer that this inventor's home would be their permanent residence in this world. Buttercup ran a hand through her choppy hair and tried to brace herself for the fate her sisters were bringing upon them.

* * *

Going into town was surreal. Everyone stared at them in shocked silence. The girls were strangers to them and also following after the madman inventor.

"What are they doing with the madman?" one townswoman asked another as she and her friend watched the girls walk beside each other looking around at the town around them. The golden-haired girl in blue looked in wonder as they approached the merchants with their wares. Walking ahead of her sisters and the inventor, she moved ahead to look at the new things that part of their new world.

"Bubbles, wait up." Blossom called out to her from her place beside John. Sighing she turned back to John, going back to their conversation. "So, what made you think of machines like the one you used to make breakfast yesterday?"

"I don't cook often or well whenever I do." John answered completely used to the low hum that came whenever he entered the town. Whenever he made eye contact, they would avert their eyes and become silent. "Lots of things could be done to make everyday lives easier."

He turned a noticed at a well that there was a woman washing clothes by hand. Blossom caught his gaze and turned her head to see the laboring woman.

"For instance, why spend the day laundering clothes when there is something that can be made to do the work for you?"

"You've offered your talents to others, haven't you?" she asked.

John turned forward and folded his arms across his chest. "Yes, but drawing the plans and then building them alone are a task in and off itself. I am only one man."

Blossom pursed her lips as she chose her words carefully. "Sounds like you need an apprentice."

Laughter filled the air as John considered the notion. Behind them with her cloak tied around her shoulders unlike her sisters, Buttercup scowled. "An apprentice. Now, that would be something. I am willing to teach, but who would allow their sons to be taught by a madman."

"Hmmm, their loss." Blossom mused. "There's a lot one can learn from one such as yourself."

John looked down at Blossom, he caught the wistful expression that crossed her face. Maybe he was closer to an apprentice than he thought.

Buttercup was beginning to feel frustrated. There was no doubt that Bubbles has something to do with this. She probably wanted to remain in this village as one of its citizens. Blossom was slowly but surly getting caught up in the sciences and physics of this world. This trip into the town was just to show them what this world had to offer. As far as Buttercup was concerned, she didn't find anything that she liked in this world. The sun was too bright. Sounds were too loud, and everyone kept staring at her strangely.

"Is that a boy or a girl?"

"If it's a girl, then she's dressed rather strangely for one."

"What did she do to her hair?"

"Such a same for a beauty…to be such a way."

"Why is she dressed like a boy?"

Red filled Buttercup's face as she pulled her hood over her head and dropped her eyes to the ground. The sense is displacement seemed to double from before Sedusa sunk her claws into her.

Up ahead, Bubbles was looking at the stands that held fruit in many different colors. Her eyes were wide with wonder. "I've never seen foods like these before. What are they?"

The one managing the stand was a young boy with light green eyes and brown hair. He laughed good naturedly at the golden-haired beauty as he leaned against the stand. "My, my. I've never seen you around before."

Bubbles looked up at the boy and smiled. "I don't imagine you would've. I just arrived in town a few days ago."

"By yourself?"

"No, I have companions." She turned her eyes back to the fruit. "These look wonderful."

"Would you like to try an apple?"

Before Bubbles could respond, the boy had plucked an apple and handed it to her. Taking the red fruit in her hands, Bubbles brought it to her nose to smell it. Then with a anticipatory glance, she bit into the fruit, surprised when the juices spilled from the corner of her mouth. Using the sleeve of her dress to wipe her face, she chewed enjoying the crisp taste of the fresh crunchy apple.

"It's delicious. Thank you."

The boy smiled, before catching sight of a figure hiding under a cloak. His interest was picked and he lost his breath when he saw the most beautiful face paired with jade eyes. His face heated and he turned back to Bubbles.

"I-i-it was n-n-nothing. First fruit is always free." She stumbled over his words and averted his gaze.

Bubbles' empathic abilities cued her into the suddenly nervous air about the boy. When she glanced behind her, she noticed that her entourage had caught up to her. "Morning Leo. I see you've met my second cousin Bubbles."

Leo's brow furrowed before looking at Bubbles. "Bubbles? That's an interesting name."

"She's from Fost. Northerners." John said as though that explained everything.

Blossom looked in wonder at the fruits much like Bubbles was. Bubbles handed her the able and insisted that she try it. Once Blossom did, her eyes widened in shock at the sweet flavor.

"It's called an apple." Bubbles whispered to her. "And this is just one of the many wonders this world has to offer us."

Blossom nodded her head. "I know. I was looking over John's sketches for his machines and they're intriguing. His understanding of his physics as he calls them are much like out magic, but he doesn't use any."

"If we can do things without our magic, then we wouldn't have to leave here would we?" Bubbles asked with innocence in her voice.

AS her sister, Blossom was no stranger to Bubbles' ability to spread her wants onto other people. However, unlike before when Bubbles would do this, this time there were multiple benefits. Maybe Bubbles was right in their being able to stay there. "I wouldn't be opposed to the idea."

A triumphant smile crossed Bubbles' face as she watched Blossom take a second bite of the apple. After she swallowed the bit of apple, she turned to her sullen sister. "Buttercup, you have to try this."

Leo's face fell at the girl's name that the hooded figure had been graced. Though he hid it behind a wane smile. John caught this and felt a bit of pity for the young lad. He had come to realize that the farmer's boy of almost seventeen had a predilection for the same sex. He'd picked up on it a few years ago and chose not to say anything about it. Besides, the inventor's own oddities kept the boy safe from any scrutiny.

Buttercup shook her head at her sisters, before turning and walking in the opposite direction. John looked to follow but was stopped by a hand from Blossom. "She was never good at adjusting. Just give her time."

Buttercup walked until she found herself out of the town and in the middle of the forest. Her newly heightened senses, weren't so overwhelmed like she was in the town. It was quieter. Not as many smells. No feeling of eyes following her every move. She breathed in the woodsy forest air and sighed heavily. The night before she had prayed to the moon, stars, and mages to give her strength. This world was so unlike Cragon, nothing was recognizable. The foods were different. The stars and moon moved and shined differently than in Cragon. Her sisters might find something to look forward to in this world, but she couldn't.

Finding a sizeable rock, she climbed on top and reclined back with her arms over her head and legs dangling off the side. As she was lying there, her eyes closed and she tried to shut everything out of her mind. Her other senses came alive and the beautiful sounds of the forest comforted her. The faint rushing of a stream in one direction. Small animals all around doing what animals did. It was a soothing chorus that she found herself believing to never tire from.

Lost in the temporary peace, she almost failed to notice the sound of approaching footsteps. Soft pads shuffling through the fallen brush, with sporadic rustlings every other moment. When the sound stopped she relaxed once more. Soon, it was silent again. Suddenly she felt a tap on her foot. She ignored it at first, until it happened again. Then a third time. Sitting up, she pulled her feet from over the rock's outcropping and glared over the edge at whoever was disturbing her.

To her surprise, it was a small creature. A black cat that had greenish blue eyes. She mock snarled at the seemingly timid creature, smirking when he took a step back. Buttercup made to lie back down when she heard the creature snarl back at her. Surprised, she truly snarled at the creature, before it did the same. The black cat then swiped its oversized paw at her.

Jumping down from the rock, Buttercup crouched down to approach the cat, noticing its surprise at her sudden closeness, but didn't back down. Buttercup growled again, hoping it would leave her alone. The cat growled back at her, before charging at her. It attached itself to her leg and began scratching and biting her.

"Hey!" Using her magic, she picked up the cat and lifted the now scared creature to her face. The snarls and growls had changed to mewls and whimpers. Feeling sorry for the creature she released her magic and caught it in her arms. It was heavier than he appeared as she held it up to look him over. "No wonder you're so aggressive. You're a boy." She mused allowed before staring intently at the black cat.

The longer she stared, the more in tuned with his mind she became. He was orphaned panther, without anyone to look after him. She also sensed that he was a long way from home. Poached from the eastern lands to be a pet but ran away after a storm.

Feeling sorry for the creature she snuggled him to her chest and licked her under her chin. Buttercup smiled and cradled the cub like a baby before sitting down and leaning back against the rock in the shade.

"We're kind of the same, aren't we?" she asked not expecting an answer. "Lost and unsure of what to do next."

Buttercup sat with the cub for a long time, before getting drowsy while sitting under the weight of the now sleeping infant. Her last thought before falling asleep was a thank to the mages, moon, and stars. It wasn't strength, but hopefully a friend.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait on the next chapter, and for there being no sign of the princes in this one. I will make up for it in the next chapter with it being dedicated to our princes. As for when they will be meeting, I thought that this chapter would be it, but the flow wasn't exactly right, but definitely next chapter there will be a...special encounter. Until next time my loves.**


	5. The Way To You

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Five: The Way To You

 _How long is he expected us to stay locked up? I'm going crazy just sitting in this smelly, HOT room._ Green eyes flickered to the redheaded eldest who was working on a sheet of paper. He shook his head in disgust, not noticing the aggravated glare being shot his way as he paced back and forth across the room. _Ugh. To think that I have to take more classes to get caught up to Brick. He's at least two years ahead of us._

A sound caught Butch's attention and he turned just in time to catch the wet rag that had been thrown at him by Boomer. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Stop your damn pacing." Boomer snapped at him from across the room. "Between that and your loud thinking, stop the only think that can be helped."

Butch growled at his younger brother, stopping only when he felt a prickling in his palms. Opening his hands, he saw blood tipping his retracting nails. Small crescent shaped punctures welled up with his blood. "Damn it."

Brick looked up from his writing pad. "What is it?"

"I just gauged my hands with my own nails." Butch grumbled, before licking the wounds. It was a completely instinctual action that disgusted his brothers. Brick grimaced before turning his eyes back to the piece of paper that had kept him occupied.

Once his hands were as clean was he could get them, Butch tore a piece of bandaging and wrapped it around his hands. When he could tie the ends himself, he turned to his brothers.

"No." Boomer called out as he'd resumed his resting position with his eyes closed and a hand holding his forehead. "My head feels as though it's going to burst at any moment."

Butch frowned at his younger brother. "I'm starting to get annoyed with this mind reading thing you have."

" _I'm_ getting tired of listening to your mental grumbling. It's been going non-stop sense you woke up this morning. I can hardly tell your thoughts apart from mine." Boomer snapped back at him as he sat up again. "You're thinking much too loud."

" _I'm_ being _loud_?" Butch growled. "You may be able to hear every thought that's passing through my mind, but you can't hear everything that's passing through these walls. The whispers. The footsteps. The clanking. The thudding. The scratching." His nose twitched before wrinkling in disgust at the bitter smell coming from Boomer. "And _don't_ get me started on what I smell."

The two brothers continued to go back and forth in their argument. Brick for the most part ignored them for his sketch, until he heard flesh hitting flesh. Looking up, he saw his brothers falling to the ground in a scuffle. It was a strange sight to see as Butch's movements were more animal than human, but Boomer was holding his own able to anticipate his brother's next move. "Enough!" he called out slamming his graphite pencil stick down.

When his brothers didn't stop he got up and marched over to his brothers and grabbed each of them by the neck. Both brothers let out a yell at the suddenly hot touch against their skin. Brick let them go, in shock. Butch and Boomer broke away from each other and brought hands up to touch the sensitive flesh of their necks.

"What did you do to us?" Boomer asked, wincing when his fingers brushed against the burned skin.

Butch looked up at Brick with accusing eyes. "You burned us."

"I didn't mean to." Brick snapped defensively. When he looked down at his hands, he saw the slightly red tint to his skin, the only sign of his skin being hotter than it was. Clenching his hands into fists, he took a deep breath and tried to make the heat go away. When his skin was its normal color he sighed with relief. "Such strange powers."

Brick turned his back to his brothers and walked over to his sketching. Though the picture was in the grey shades of graphite, he could still see the shining red and glowing pink. She couldn't have been any older than himself, and she was so beautiful. He'd never met anyone so beautiful. _I will find you again,_ he thought wistfully.

"And how do you plan on finding her?" Boomer asked him.

"What?" Brick's brow furrowed as he turned to face Boomer.

"How do you plan to find her?" Boomer asked again, realizing that he needs to stop answering unspoken questions and thoughts. It would take some getting used to. "We hardly know anything about her or her companions."

Brick knew this but wouldn't let it deter him. He'd find the girl that saved his life. "We can start with where we were found. There might be something there."

Butch snorted as he stood up from his place on the floor. "As if His Imperial Majesty is going to let us roam around freely. We've hardly left this room in three days."

"I know, but this won't be for much longer. He's only doing this because he thinks there's more to our gifts than we're letting on." Brick said as he looked over his drawing of his savior. "That's another reason we need to find them."

Butch and Boomer agreed as they thought about the girls. Boomer's blond-haired beauty had a warm smile and a soft touch. Her golden hair had tickled his face as she leaned over him. Then there was the kiss. A honey sweetened kiss that he could still taste on his lips even now. Her words kept ringing in his head as well. _Be brave. Stay kind._ "Yes, they chose us for a reason."

"I doubt it." Butch said with his arms crossed over his chest. "She said she was sorry. Why say sorry unless you didn't mean to do something?"

There was a validity to Butch's point, however Brick could help but think that there was something else that had put them on each other's paths.

As they were pondering this idea, Butch and Boomer turned their heads to the door, just before it opened. It revealed the squire Mac, who'd saved Brick from drinking poison the day of Bear's funeral. He bowed his head upon entrance. "My princes. Your highness."

"Yes?" Brick answered slipping into his princely mood.

"Your friends have—."

Before he could finish the door was pushed open to reveal Jack, Ilana, and Lance. Jack walked into the room and without care struck Brick on the top of his head. "You idiot!"

Mac saw the action and would've pulled his sword if it weren't for a restraining hand coming from Lance. When he looked at the older boy, he received a slight shake of his head.

"What the hell were you thinking Brick?" Jack yelled at him, his arms crossing over his chest. "Running after an assassin. You're glad you were found when we did. Who knows what could've happened." He then turned to Butch and Boomer, who were standing dumbstruck. His glare sharpened on them. "And you two just ran right after him!"

Ilana sighed as she placed her hands on hers and walked towards the three brothers. "Jack, you said you wouldn't be too hard on them."

"I only struck him once." Jack told the young princess. "If I were my father, they'd be on their knees holding a large pickling stone."

Ilana moved passed Jack to give Brick a hug. "I'm sorry about Bear. He was a precious little thing."

Hearing his late brother's name for the first time in days reminded Brick of why he'd chased that assassin that day. Yes, he was foolhardy to give chase, but he needed to know who it was behind the attacks against his family. As he thinking his skin began to burn. He pulled away from Ilana and turned back to his drawing.

 _Use this power wisely,_ she'd said. He was going to be king and had to conduct himself as such. "He was. Do we know anything about who this assassin could be?"

"The man that tried to poison you at that funeral banquet had a tattoo upon his neck in green ink." Mac said, bowing and flushing in embarrassment when the eyes of his lieges turned to look at him.

"Green ink?" Lance's brow furrowed deeply. "That's the Gang Green Gang marker."

Jack's eyes widened before narrowing. His mind was running through everything he knew about that particular band. They weren't the strongest, but they were cunning and tricky and very adept at using poison. They were also very expensive, so the person who hired them would've had to have a high social status.

"So, a rival kingdom or a lord who could've hired them?" Boomer asked, only to get jabbed in the side by Butch's elbow.

Jack turned surprised eyes to Boomer. He didn't know spoken anything aloud, yet Boomer had asked a question based on his thoughts. Stranger still, was he caught the angry glare that Butch was giving him and Boomer's apologetic shrug.

"It had to be." Lance interjected. "Those bastards—."

"Lance." Ilana spoke in a warning tone.

"Low lives," he corrected. "aren't cheap. They also have a level of discretion that is unmatched."

"Except when they're flaunting it in our faces." Brick grumbled, heat rising in the room.

Jack turned to glare at Brick and struck him on the top of his head. "Whether they flaunt it or not, it is the height of irresponsibility as future king to put yourself and your brothers in harm's way."

Brick didn't have anything to say as he knew that Jack was right. He'd been overcome with grief in the wake of Bear's death. It was unlike when their parents had died as they weren't witness to the incident. Brick had been pierced with the same poison arrow as Bear. He put a hand to his completely healed shoulder and shuddered to think what would've become of his kingdom had those girls not saved them that day.

He didn't ponder it long before the doors burst open revealing Moses and Henry. Mac and Lance bowed respectfully to the prime minister. Jack and Ilana put on more reserved faces saved for "adults". Henry stared at the teenagers in the room, before stroking his beard agitatedly. Moses had Jojo on his shoulder, who jumped down from his perch to go to Boomer. The capuchin was a welcome sight and his thoughts were nowhere near as loud as those around him.

"Jack, Princess Ilana would you please permit me to speak with the princes privately?"

Lance held his hand out to Ilana, who ran her hand down Butch's arm and her other over Boomer's cheek in comfort. She smiled at them before leaving with Lance down the hall. Jack stared at Henry, before the man fixed him with a raised brow in contest. Sighing Jack turned to Brick with a worried furrow to his brow. "No more recklessness."

Brick nodded with a tight smile. Satisfied with that answer, Jack left the tutor and prime minster to his dearest friends. Once the door was closed the prime minister turned to the princes. Brick had folded his arms across his chest and was fixing the prime minister with a tired gaze. "Yes, Henry?"

The exasperation in his voice wasn't well received by Henry for his eyes narrowed in warning. "I see you three are feeling better. Well, enough to resume your studies which have been neglected for the past week."

Henry took joy in seeing the annoyed expressions cross the boys' faces. Moses holding books in his hands shook his head at the bizarre relationship between the prime minister and the boys. "Brick will be going to review what he's studied so far, while you two are caught up to Brick's studies. It'll be easier to tutor you three when you're all covering the same material."

Boomer sighed heavily while Butch looked at the books in Moses' hands with extreme distaste. "How far ahead of us is Brick?"

"At least two books ahead." Moses stated. "By the end of the month, I plan on testing the three of you on your studies."

"A month?" Butch asked. "Two textbooks in a month?"

"It's the only way to have you two caught up without affecting Brick's studies." Henry spoke up, mirth shining in his face. "Besides, Brick won't be idle. He'll be helping the two of you study and training."

"Training?" Brick asked. "I train everyday before the sun reaches noon."

"Different kind of training, your highness." Henry said as seriousness sunk in. "I'm making the decision to inform you that the Gang Green Gang were behind the—."

"The attack on me which killed Bear." Brick cut him off, surprising Henry. "Jack, Mac, and Lance just informed us. The question is why you didn't inform us?"

Sensing the tension in the room as well as the heat, Jojo burrowed himself in Boomer's arms for protection.

Moses shared a look with Henry and then sighed. "We—."

"We're telling you now." Henry interrupted Moses. "That being said, to better protect you, you will begin building a tolerance for different poisons."

Brick was a bit apprehensive about being poisoned so soon after recovering, but there was a benefit to this. He took in his brothers' worried faces, but then he thought about their new abilities that were more or less known to Henry, Moses, and their physicians.

 _Our new abilities will help us, I'm sure,_ he thought to Boomer. _I'll explain later._

Boomer turned in Brick's direction in surprise at hearing him utilize his newfound power. He nudged Butch with his elbow to get his attention. Butch turned his brother and saw him tilt his head slightly in Brick's direction. Meeting his eyes, a silent message was passed between them. A quick flicker of his eyes from Henry to him and back. Butch pretended to stretch to cover the nod he'd given Brick.

"All right, but the only ones to administer the poison to us will be the head physician. I'll trust no other. The poisoning will also be done in rotation. I'll go first, then Butch and finally Boomer." Brick ordered, leaving no room for argument.

Henry nodded his head in compliance. "As you wish your highness." He then scrutinized the boys intensely. When his eyes landed on Butch, the boy felt an agitation like no other while being stared at. The look in his eyes became feral and had Henry raising a brow. "Have any other…developments occurred?"

"No." Brick answered.

The frown that crossed Henry's face did nothing to hide his disappointment. Moses' eyes narrowed the tiniest bit. He'd spent the most time with the boys, so he knew when they were lying. However, they never lied without good reason.

"So, let us out of this room. We aren't a danger to anyone." Butch grumbled, his mannerisms much like a caged animal.

Henry turned to Butch and pursed his lips, unsure if he should. Thankfully, Moses cut into the conversation. "How about we begin your lessons on the plaza. With guards watching off course." He added when Henry shot him a wide-eyed look of incredulity.

When Henry looked to protest, Moses quickly finished. "Henry, princes they may be, but still are young boys. You can't keep them contained to this room, odd behavior or not."

Stroking his beard, the prime minister contemplated the idea of letting the boys out in the open. He didn't have to think for long, before Moses threw his own words back at them.

"You said you wouldn't coddle them."

Letting out an exaggerated groan of frustration, Henry turned to walk out of the room speaking over his shoulder. "Fine. Fine. Let them out in the open. Just make sure they study, and that Brick goes to see the physician."

Whatever else he said was grumbled lowly under his breath. It was mostly about grey hairs and how much he was looking forward to not running the kingdom once Brick became king. "Why does he have to be twenty before taking the throne? That five blasted years from now!"

Moses shook his head in pity at the effeminate man as he left the room. Hopefully his "friend" could ease some of the stress he was under.

* * *

In the forest, a group of five rode horses slowly down a path that was near to the castle. They would normally be wearing all black, but in daylight they wore plain colors of beige, green, grey, and brown. Anyone passing them on the road wouldn't think twice if they saw them. The only tell of who they truly were, was a secret green tattoo that peeked out from under their sleeves or collars.

Snake, knew that his neck was on the line, and hoped that were was some explanation for his memory loss. He dismounted from his horse as he neared the area where a possible ambush could've occurred. When he'd had time to recuperate from Ace's ire, he'd checked his belongings to see if anything he'd had on him had been taken. He came to find that the burning poison and bowl he used for it were missing. He must've used it at some point. The only question that remained was why.

"We're practically at the castle, Snake. You better find something." Ace warned him with ice in his voice.

Snake turned to Ace with a scowl. "I will, Ace." He snapped, his fear of being killed by Ace making him nervous as he looked around. As he was walking he got a flash of remembrance as he took in the mouth of the fork in the road. "It was here."

He ducked off into the foliage, not noticing when Ace gave a small nod to Arturo, a small man with an eye patch, to prepare an arrow should he try to run. Snake kept his eyes to the ground looking for anything that might prove that he'd been ambushed by someone. Under his foot he felt something crack. Stepping back, he crouched down to inspect the broken bowl that had bits of ash on them. There was charred remains on the gorund

"Ace! Ace, I found something!" he yelled. He stood up and faced his comrades. He swallowed when he caught sight of the relaxed grip Arturo had on the bow and arrow. "This is my bowl. It was right here that I was ambushed."

The Gang Green Gang leader dismounted from his horse and walked into the trees where Snake was. He was crouched down looking at the oddly charred bits of bowl. "I'm sure this is my bowl, but I don't know how this could've happened."

Snake turned to look at Ace, cringing when he saw the dark expression on his face. "I'm finding your incompetence growing by the moment Snake."

"Ace, something happened here." Snake rushed to say. "Look, there's ash and burns from it being used, so…" his mind raised as he tried to piece together what could've happened. "They must've followed me."

"Who?"

"The princes. That would be the only reason why I would use this poison. Why _any_ of us would us this poison." Snake was desperate to save his life.

The Gang Green Gang leader considered this for a moment, looking around him. It had been days since this funereal, so anything on the road was gone. Therefore, they had to look to the mostly untouched forest floor for a clue as to what happened. Ace walked around Snake and looked for anything out of the ordinary. What he found were footprints. Small footprints coming from the east. "Well Snake. You are spared. At least for now."

Snake exhaled a breath of relief at Ace's words, but there was still a note of irritation in his voice.

"You were ambushed. I see the footprints of your attacker here." Ace pointed out for Snake to see. "A small attacker by the looks of it."

Snake's face burned with anger and embarrassment at being bested by someone who appeared to be much younger than him. He'd find the little bastard that did this to him and kill him. Slowly. His yellowish eyes burned furiously.

Ace caught the look in his eyes and chuckled darkly. "Don't feel too bad about being bested. It was only a child." He mocked, laughing out loud when Snake turned to glare at him.

"It wasn't a child. A young teenaged boy perhaps, but not a child." He tried to save face, but the damage to his reputation was done.

"Still," Ace reached out and grabbed a hold of Snake's jaw and forced his mouth open while backing him against a tree. "you failed to complete your task, and we won't be getting paid."

"Acshe." Snake garbled out, struggling to get out of Ace's hold. "Don'th kill mef."

Ace pulled out his knife and carefully, so as to not cut himself, reached into Snake's mouth and pulled on his tongue.

A scream cut through the air, scaring the other three members of the Gang. Arturo jumped off his horse ready to fire an arrow when Ace emerged with blood staining his right hand up to his elbow. "Billy, go fetch Snake."

Billy, the largest of the group as well as the simplest, got down from his horse and trekked into the wooded area to retrieve his comrade. Grubber, a sloppy and nearly toothless mess of a man, and Arturo shared a worried glance. Ace mounted his horse and wiped the blood from his knife's blade. The sight wasn't uncommon, but for Ace to treat one of his own like that was disconcerting.

Once Billy came back carrying Snake who held his hand up to his mouth. Blood seeped through his fingers despite the pressure he was putting on the wound. Billy carefully helped Snake onto his horse, before getting onto his own. Grubber and Arturo looked on at Snake's appearance and glanced at Ace's nonchalant one.

"Men, let's move from this place." Ace said as he turned hos horse away from the palace. "We need to have a talk."

* * *

Butch and Boomer stared at the two volumes they were expected to have completed by the end of the month. Moses gave them written notes on the extremely important parts, but there was still much that the boys needed to know.

"This is impossible." Butch grumbled. "How are we expected to learn everything that Brick has learned by the end of the month?"

"Not if you are diligent and stay on top of your studies, Prince Butch." Moses tapped his infamous stick against the top of Butch's head. Butch growled in irritation lowly. Jojo chirped anxiously at the predatory presence and moved to occupy Brick's attention as he sat at the window drawing.

Brick glared at the monkey for smudging his unfinished sketch of his savior. Whenever he caught himself thinking about her, which was growing often, he'd find a piece of paper and begin to draw his face to the best of his memory. Already he'd drawn three portraits of her face, each one different from the last, as he could never capture her likeness perfectly.

Boomer looked over the notes, not really paying attention to what was written. Butch's mental grumbling sparked an idea about how he'd be able to learn fast enough to catch up to Brick. "For you maybe."

Butch narrowed his eyes at his brother as he got an idea as to how he'd be able to keep up with the new studies. Boomer's smug expression answered the unspoken assumption. _Cheater,_ he thought bitterly. Boomer smirked at Butch before going back over the notes.

Moses tapped his stick against the desk and drew the boys' attention. "May we begin our lessons for today?"

* * *

Three hours later, Boomer and Butch felt as though their heads were at full capacity from all the Moses had thrown on them today. Boomer more so than Butch. Brick had helped as he'd already studied the material and knew it almost as well as his tutor.

"Not feeling so smug now, are you?" Butch spoke with a grunt as he stretched. Being seated in the same spot left his body stiff.

Boomer was rubbing his temples as the headache settled in, he shot a cold glare at Butch. "Shut it."

"Take it at your own pace, Boomer." Brick told him as he ran a hand through his red hair. "Also reciting back what you hear in his thoughts isn't learning."

"Enough about studying for class." Butch groaned out as he headed his brothers off. "Let's go to the training hall for a little sparring."

It wasn't long after that the princes found themselves in the training hall, a room with large windows allowing natural light to shine through. The clanging of the princes' swords and broken sentences filled the air. Butch was sparring with Brick, while Boomer hung back to wait for a chance to engage one of his brothers. "I don't know…how you…did it, Brick." Butch grunted between strikes with his sword.

Brick matched each one of his strikes while he answered Butch. "It's all about…taking what you do…understand…to help you understand…what you don't." He then backed off and turned to defend against Boomer, nearly at the last moment didn't defend himself. "Good. Use your new ability to anticipate, but don't place all your faith in it."

Boomer did as he was instructed. Finding himself able to keep up with Brick's attacks when before he just barely able to get out unscathed. "What…do you mean…by that?"

Brick spun Boomer off and had Butch stepped in the fight against him. Boomer had a harder time countering Butch's attacks as he thought in sync with his movements. There was almost no time between when he thought about what he was going to do and then he was doing it. Soon, Butch swept his leg out underneath Boomer, toppling him over. Boomer grunted in pain and tilted his head back as Butch pointed the tip of his blade at his throat.

Butch smirked as he stared at the indignant look on Boomer's face. Boomer brushed away the blade with his own, before standing up. "I hate to say it, but you were thinking too fast."

"It's not so much thinking, but his instinct." Brick said as he'd watched the fight between his brothers.

"Yes. I feel so much better outside. The air seems fresher. Sounds are clearer." A low rumble vibrated in his chest. "I'm not so overwhelmed now."

"Yeah, it is much quieter out here than in the castle." Boomer agreed, his headache not nearly ass intense as it was before.

Brick also felt considerably better outside, as the sun's rays seemed to rejuvenate him. That heat he'd felt in since returning to the castle seemed to fill his whole body, rather than sit in his belly. Closing his eyes, he allowed his body to soak in the light that filled the room. Still, for as great as he and his brothers were feeling, Bear was not there with them. There was a hole in their lives that was filled with new gifts from three mysterious girls.

As he stood there watching his brothers bicker about their sparring match, he silently promised that he would do his best to not squander these gifts. As the fiery haired beauty with bizarre pink eyes said, "Use these powers wisely."

* * *

The three princes had settled into a new norm. In the mornings the boys would go to lessons for three hours. The afternoons were left for combat and sword training for about three hours. Then there was the poison conditioning, which surprised all involved in the process.

Brick's high body temperature burned off the effects of the poisons like a fever, but he wouldn't become sick or suffer through the effects of the poisons. The only sign that showed his being affected was his body temperature rising to what should be fatal for a normal man. Butch was much the same as the poison had little effect on him, but that was due to his strengthen immune system. He became weakened by the poison but wasn't incapacitated as one thought them to be. His heightened senses also helped his to differentiate between the what was a wasn't poisoned. Boomer unfortunately had the worst of it when it came to the conditioning. The poisons' effects were short lasting, but still took hours longer to pass through his system than his brothers. As his body fought to expel the poison, his brothers sat with him and waited patiently for it to pass.

As time passed, Moses grew worried, for he had noticed the drastic changes in the boys. He'd be lying to himself if he said that it didn't frighten him just a little. Boomer's newfound perception into the thoughts of others, was jarring as he always seemed to not pay attention to anything. Butch had always been the more aggressive of the three, but the almost animal like way in which he carried himself was disconcerting, especially when he did things like growl at things that irritated him. Then there was Brick, who'd put more effort into his studies with a vigor like never before. That wasn't a problem, however he also noticed small things about Brick that no one else seemed to. For instance, whenever his temper flared the room grew hotter. Fires growing larger in his presence. His skin also burned to the touch when someone startled him.

"Don't you think there is something to be concerned about?" Moses had asked Henry one evening over dinner in Henry's private chambers.

Henry paused with his wine cup half way to his mouth before he'd sighed. "Yes. I've noticed their…peculiar behavior as well over the past few months." He then took a deep drink from his wine. "Though I'm sure it can be put to our advantage."

"Advantage?"

"Yes." Henry began. "No more lying in the court. No more poisonings. If someone wanted to kill them, they'd have to be up close and personal to do it."

Moses' brow furrowed in frustration at the prime minister. "You speak as if you want it to happen."

Henry shook his head in the negative. "Of course, I'd rather that didn't happen. However, if it did then it would just prove that they will not be taken down so easily. We are the greater kingdom." He then smiled in promise. "Retirement will be luxurious."

The tutor shook his head at the prime minister. "You ae using those boys to your advantage." He accused.

"Not just mine, but that of the kingdom. Who'd dare to go up against three unstoppable forces such as our princes?" he spoke excitedly. "I can rest much easier at night, knowing that the kingdom's legacy is secured."

"But these…powers?" Moses stressed. "You yourself expressed a need to try these…girls who cursed them."

Setting his wine down, Henry stroked his beard thoughtfully. "True, but that was before, and this is now."

"Are you truly not afraid of the unknown in this? Who those girls were? Where are they now?" Moses asked.

"I am concerned about that, which is why I asked a select few to scour the country for these girls." Henry said.

"And do what with them? Prince Brick asked that they not—."

"Not to be harmed. Don't worry, I won't. However, the nature of how this all came to be must be known. As far as I'm concerned, until we know the truth once they are found they will remain here."

"Keep them prisoner?" Moses guessed. "Prince Brick will never stand for that."

"I'll deal with Brick when the situation arises." Henry told him before he attention was captured by the male servant that passed through to collect the empty plates.

Moses watched with exasperation as the male servant gave Henry an inviting look, before walking away. "I can see the conversation is over. I'll see you in the morning."

"Hmm-mmm." Henry murmured as his eyes never left the male servant that moved about his room.

Shaking his head, Moses tried not to think about the prime minister was going to spend his mind. The discussion at hand didn't go exactly as he'd planned. Henry for the most part was unconcerned as there were many unknowns revolving around the princes' abilities. Their safety was paramount above all else.

* * *

Moses wasn't the only one to notice the changes in the Tartonian princes. Their friends definitely noticed the change in them. Jack visited as often as he could, which came up to every three months as his residence was much closer. Upon his third visit, Brick decided to inform their closest friend and squire Mac about their new abilities.

At first Jack had been unable to believe the truth in his friends' words. It wasn't until the three of them demonstrated their gifts that Jack had no choice but to believe them. When he'd asked them how this came to be, Brick told him all the events of their time in the forest. The range of emotions that crossed Jack's face ranged from disbelief to shock to awe.

"Where are these girls now?" Jack had asked once Brick finished recounting their life altering encounter with Jack.

Brick looked to his brothers and shrugged. "We don't know. When we awoke, they were gone."

"That's very bizarre." Jack told them carefully. "Who do you think they were?"

"Angels." Boomer guessed. "They were very beautiful."

 _Were they truly angels?_ Jack thought. _Demons have been known to take on human appearance._

"They weren't demons." Boomer snapped suddenly, reminding Jack that his thoughts weren't entirely his own.

Jack saw the earnest look on his friend's faces and sighed. "You can't know that for sure."

"If they were demons as you say, then why didn't they devour us?" Butch asked. "Besides, what demons are capable of remorse?"

"Remorse?"

"She said she was sorry right before she kissed me." Butch spoke as he reclined back on one of the couches and clasped his fingers behind his head. "She looked so sad."

Jack pondered this bit of information from Butch, wondering what it could mean. Trepidation filled him as he wondered what kind of danger these girls had put them in. There had was no other reason for her to apologize if there weren't something else at stake. "There are just so many questions that need answers."

"And we'll have them, as soon as we find them." Brick assured his oldest friend.

Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to convince his friends not to put these girls on a pedestal, Jack decided to drop it. He instead turned his attention to their new gifts and wanted to test the bounds of their abilities. This proved be a lot more fun and productive for the princes as this allowed for better control and knowledge. It also proved very interesting as each boy had different gifts that manifested in their own way.

Boomer's telepathy began as a constant cacophony of noise. It was only when he was conversing with someone that thoughts had any coherency. His constant headache from all the noise irritated him to no end. There was never a silent moment. Fortunately, with Jack's help he was able to calm himself and his mind. He trained himself to drown out the mental noise and focus to reign in the distance he could hear. It was hard at first, but Jack and his brothers never let him get discouraged. Between practice everyday and Jack's quarterly visits, he found himself able to ignore most thoughts that passed through his mind. Still, his ability caused him grief as whenever someone had a particularly loud thought, it drew his attention. It was even worse when he heard his name. A habit he had to break was answering unspoken questions. That was a difficult task as spoken words and mental didn't differentiate enough for him to know the difference. Nights he found were the worse as he still could hear the thoughts of others if only faintly. These nightly voices invaded his dreams and took form as a strange caricature. There were nights when he just didn't sleep because of all the chaos.

Butch's senses were hypersensitive. He could smell everything. Hear everything. His vision had sharpened. His agility and strength had also increased. When his brothers and Jack fought against him, he won fight after fight. Boomer found himself unable to keep up with his skill, despite his mind reading. Butch acted purely on animal instinct. At first, just honing his senses to distinguish between different things, people, and emotions were key. It was easy to distinguish between those who were closest to him, because he was constantly around them. The scents of other people took getting used to as their scent also informed him of other things about them. He and his brothers still laugh when they think of Henry's indignant face when he lied about why he was late for a council meeting. Boomer had seen the flash of one of the male servant's faces. Butch had smelled what it was he was doing with that male servant.

Thankfully, Brick while laughing had commented that what Henry did in his own time was of no concern, as long as it didn't affect his work as prime minister. Henry had sniffed with his head held high and avoided eye contact with everyone who might've dared comment about his bedroom tendencies.

Over time, Butch began to exhibit more animal like behavior especially in his emotions. Growling, light whining, the occasional bark or snarl. Animals, particularly dogs, seemed to act differently around him as well. Dogs always wanted to play with him, while other animals seemed to cower away from him. He had a predatory air about him that many found intimidating.

Brick's abilities proved to be very dangerous unchecked. His affinity for fire arose the first time he received bad news regarding the Gang Green gang. He'd long since put out a bounty for the members of fifty pieces of gold a head. When a year had passed with no sign of the Gang Green gang, his fury had caused anything with a flame to roar in a most frightening way. When he'd calmed down, the fires returned to their normal state. Building control of a very volatile element proved much harder than any of the other boys, as it was connected entirely with Brick's emotions. His anger and irritation caused fires to blaze hotter. When he was upset, or thoughtful fires died down. As he got progressed into manhood, the heat coincided with his ardor, something both his brothers picked fun at him about. Learning to control his emotions was part of the task. The second was to gain control of fire itself. He started with candles, learning to light them one at a time, before lighting them at the same time, to lighting them in different orders.

The new norm for the boys had centered around studying, training, and honing their special gifts. During the time the boys had to themselves, the mysterious girls were never far from their minds. At least they weren't far from Brick's mind. Along with setting up the bounty for the Gang green gang, Brick had asked a select few to search for the three girls that had saved him and his brothers. He wanted to meet them, so he could properly thank them.

At first his brothers thought the idea was sound. However, time proved how fruitless it was to search for figures that they knew nothing about and didn't seem to want to be found. Butch was the first to let go this obsession. He could just look at them and tell that the girls brought to them were not the ones he and his brothers encountered. He just stopped coming to the meetings seeing them as a waste of time. Boomer was quick to stop attending the meetings as he could hear in their minds, either excitement or trepidation at meeting the princes. There was recognition of course, but it was a vague recognition. The young men were princes. It would be extremely difficult to find someone who didn't know of them. Brick refused to be discouraged, as he was sure that the girls were out there somewhere, unlike his brothers.

Upon the eve of their eighteenth birthday, Henry and Moses had found out about Brick's farce of a search. After three years of no sign of the girls, it was concluded that they never truly existed or were dead. Despite Butch and Boomer's resigned attitude of ever finding them, they like Brick knew those girls weren't dead. There was something in them that convinced them that the girls, probably women, they sought were not dead.

Still, Henry put a stop to their search and tried to focus their attention to more political matters—such as Brick's upcoming kinghood. He was eighteen and must begin looking for a bride. Preferably one that existed and could benefit the kingdom. Brick hadn't appreciated the comment, nor the potential brides being thrown at him by Henry.

At first, Ilana was thought of as a best potential bride, but it was clear that her heart belonged to someone else. It was just unfortunate that Lance was so loyal to his position as her protector that he didn't see himself as anything but.

Brick resigned himself to meeting with a different princess or noblewoman almost every week, if only to appease Henry. Many of them were nice, but none of them held his attention more than a few moments. It was only if the girl had red hair that Brick perked up, if only for a moment. His thoughts never strayed far from the image of the girl with the red hair and pink eyes. After a year of meeting with women in the hopes of finding a bride, Brick slowly resigned himself to the idea that he might never find the girl who saved him.

It was also when Henry in aggravation said that he'd choose a bride for Brick. "You've wasted time and resources looking for those girls to no avail." He'd begun. "Your twenty first birthday is less than two years from now."

"As you keep reminding me." Brick said while sitting in his office looking over official papers. Since turning eighteen, Henry had Brick take over some of the duties that were expected of the king. It was mostly approving or denying proposals from the governors around the country pertaining to their running of their towns or villages.

"Then you understand how important it is that you find a bride before becoming king." Henry huffed while stroking his beard in a failed attempt of staying calm.

Brick looked up from his work to give Henry a dry look. "I don't see what my having a bride or not by my twentieth birthday has to do with being king."

Henry took a deep breath at Brick's patronizing tone, so he wouldn't resort to yelling. "If you have a bride, then you'd sooner rather than later create an heir."

"Heir?" Brick asked, feeling blindsided by this turn of conversation. "I'm not ready to be a father at nineteen."

"You'll be twenty-one by the time you are both married and father to the next heir to the throne." Henry reassured.

The statement didn't make Brick feel any better. "Ugh." He groaned while brushing a few loose tendrils of his hair back. His hair had grown much longer needing to be pulled back into a ponytail. "There is no need for such urgency."

"Actually, there is." Henry said in a calmer tone of voice than before. "The throne needs to be secured."

The king to be furrowed his brow in confusion. "What do mean 'secure the throne'? It is secure. I'll be king, and in the event that something should happen to me Butch would take over and then be followed by Boomer."

"That may be true, but your legacy has to be secured." Henry clarified. "You must sire a legitimate son."

Brick narrowed his eyes at the veiled insult Henry had put out in the open. Yes, his brothers and he had indulged in carnal pleasure, but each one was careful to not sire any children. Henry and Moses couldn't stress enough how pertinent it was to not create illegitimate children. Moses explained that it would only cause grief to the children to not have the same rights as the legitimate children. Henry simply wanted to be spared the headache of dealing with the mothers of the bastard children.

"Yes, your Imperial Majesty." Brick mocked before turning his eyes back to his work, effectively ending the conversation.

Henry was about to say something, when he felt the room grow uncomfortably warm. He scowled at Brick, knowing the prince was doing so to prevent him from staying and nagging him about his duties. "Have those finished by the end of the day, your highness." He grumbled before storming out the room, leaving a smirking Brick at his desk.

When the door slammed, Brick brought the heat down to a more comfortable temperature. The heat didn't bother him in the least, but he found it just wasn't polite to make others suffer. However, he'd always make an exception for Henry. As the boys turned to men, he only became more irritating and needy about anything concerning politics. Moses assured him it had more to do with wanting to retire than anything else.

Before he could proceed with any more work, the doors to his office were thrown open to reveal his brothers. Butch was much more muscular now than he was a little more than four years ago, with a mess of shaggy hair that he kept out of his face with by combing it back with his clawed hands and a beard he let go along his jaw and chin. "Having fun with official prince business?"

Boomer rolled his eyes at his brother's weak humor, but then again, he already knew what was on Butch's mind. His blond hair fell in waves around his face, just barely hiding the faint circles around his eyes.

"Another sleepless night, Boomer?" Brick knew that despite Boomer's best efforts, there were times when he was overwhelmed by the thoughts that weren't his own.

Boomer shook his head and directed the attention back to Butch. "Just ask him already."

"Ask me what?"

Butch smiled a wide smile that let his elongated canines peek out. "It's going to be a nice night out."

"No." Brick said with a laugh. "Terrorizing drunks about the city is not becoming of a prince."

Butch snorted as he stalked into the room and sat upon Brick's desk. "That may be, but it is fun."

"It is until word travels back to the castle about a strange wolf creature roaming the streets." Brick said while shoving Butch off his desk. He then pulled up a crumbled sheet of paper and set it aside, before he noticed it looked much different from the others.

Reading the note, he was ready to dismiss it as nonsense when something caught his eye. _She's not of this world. She's a demon with her cat like eyes that glow in the darkness, and she's not the only one. There are two others. A girl with yellow hair that plays games with our heads. I find myself feeling things that are not of my own volition. Then there is the one with red hair and pink eyes. She s as cold as the ice that seems leave a trail behind her._

Brick stood up, startling his brothers. His thoughts were moving too fast for Boomer to keep up with, but he saw Brick's mystery girl's face appear. Even though the mental image wasn't as sharp and clear as it was a year ago, Boomer knew who it was that was wreaking havoc on his mind. "Brick, you don't think that it could be her, could you?"

Brick had begun pacing, his mind in a snarl as he hoped that he found all three girls. "There is no possibility of there is another girl with pink eyes out there."

Boomer sighed heavily and made his way over to the window. "True, but the possibility of it truly being her and us finding the others with her are slim to none."

Brick turned to glare at his brother. "You don't know that for sure. Besides read this." He handed the hastily scribbled letter to his brothers and let them read it for themselves. After a few moments both princes looked to Brick with incredulous eyes.

"Their gifts seem like our own." Butch noted. "It might be them."

"But how will we know for sure?" Boomer asked. "Should we send one of our soldiers to go fetch them?"

"They eluded us for almost five years. It would be best if we sought this out ourselves." Brick suggested. "However, Henry will only gripe and lecture us if we all leave to investigate."

The mischievous smile that crossed Butch's face also had a bit of smugness as an idea formed in his mind. Brick didn't need to have Boomer's ability of mind reading to know what he was thinking. Boomer couldn't help but laugh as he read in Butch's mind what could be done about their current predicament.

* * *

Later that night, the young princes were in Brick's room overlooking the entirety of the kingdom. The moon was bright and full and cast a beautiful light over everything that it touched. Brick and Boomer had changed into their sleeping garments, but knew they weren't going to get much sleep that night. Butch had strolled into the room wearing nothing save for a cloak to cover his nakedness. His clothes his planned to wear later were tucked under his arm.

"I wish you wouldn't stroll about the castle naked under a cloak." Boomer commented. "I hear enough about what some of the servant girls think of you."

"Then just listen to what they think of you." Butch retorted as he three his clothes onto the windows ledge. He reached up to untie the cloak's strings and let it fall to the floor. His naked body shown in the moonlight. "Besides, I would've stripped naked not long after."

Brick had ignored his brothers' light bickering as excitement had settled in. He hadn't felt this way in over a year and he couldn't thinking that this would be different. He prayed that things would be different. "Enough. The moon is high and the guards are changing posts." He called out to his brothers.

Butch walked naked to the window and rolled his shoulders as he relaxed his body and cleared his mind.

"You remember where you're heading?" Brick asked.

"West to Townsend." Butch replied as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Remember you're just there to inspect, nothing more." Brick reminded.

"I know, Brick." When he felt his elder brother about to say more, he turned to him with a confident smirk. "I can handle this."

Brick shook his head and gave Butch a pat on his bare shoulder. "Right." He then took a step back with Boomer and prepared himself for the sight that he never seemed to get used to.

Once given ample space, Butch dropped down to his knees and leaned over so his hands braced him against the floor. With a deep breath and a low growling sound emitting from his chest, his body changed form. His human bones shifted and reshaped themselves to a more animal like frame. His skin pulled tight over his face as his teeth grew into fangs and a muzzle formed. Thick black fur that shone in the moonlight covered his body and his grew and thinned out to form a tail. Transformation complete, the wolf shook out his fur and stretched to get used to muscles that he hadn't used in a while.

"Butch." Boomer called out to him, making a pointed ear turn in his direction. "Don't catch any fleas on your way back, like the last time."

Growling to show his annoyance, Butch jumped onto the ledge of the window and turned his shining green eyes to his brothers. With a nod of his head, he turned back to the outside world and leapt.

* * *

 **And off we go. Until next time my loves.**


	6. Familiar Green Eyes

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Six: Familiar Green Eyes

* * *

Butch had jumped from Brick's window and landed on a lower ledge before jumping into a tree that was close enough to get him to the ground without injury. After that, getting off castle grounds was child's play. Sticking to the shadows, he'd gone undetected before reaching the small crack in the wall that he'd found years before. Once he'd slipped through he was running through the city avoiding the townspeople that he desperately wanted to terrorize just for the fun of it. Butch found that scaring misbehaving children and drunks were the most fun. However, he had something to do that night. Confirm if the girls mentioned in that letter were truly who he thought they were. The mention of pink eyes was a leap, but he hoped it was a leap in the right direction.

After entering the forest, he couldn't resist throwing his head back and letting loose a loud howl. It rang throughout the forest and bled into the town, startling a few people. Satisfied with seeing a few people look around in worry, he dashed off in the direction west. Nothing exhilarated him more than running through the wilderness in his wolf form. This manifestation of his gift happened a little over six months ago and one he and his brothers agreed to keep secret from everyone.

Butch had been overjoyed at the prospect of turning into a wolf. It gave him a sense of freedom that one couldn't comprehend without experiencing it themselves. The first transformation had been painful, but after gaining control of when he transformed, thee feeling he got was euphoric. He tried to transform as often as possible, so he took any chance he could.

Tonight was no exception, even with the task he was given. He was hopeful that the girls mentioned in the letter were the ones they were looking for. For Brick's sake, he hoped it to be true. His elder brother had become sullen when he felt he had to give up his search. Now a year later, a lead was given to them. West to the village Townsend.

Butch ran through the trees liking the feeling of the winds going through his fur and the earth twisting under his paws. If he could be a wolf all the time he would. However, there were perks to being human that he'd miss. There was sparring with his brothers, spending nights with girls who craved his animalistic attention, and bathing. Fleas were the only downside. He caught them once while sleeping outside in the stables. The itching nearly drove him to madness.

Shaking himself of the memory of being eaten alive by parasites, Butch set himself to running. He had a lot of ground to cover and it'd be to his benefit to return to the castle before sunrise. If he were on horse back the trip would take probably two days, but in wolf form and thrice the size of any normal wolf, it'd probably only take half the night. As he ran, he stuck to the forest, cutting through the trails that travelers would normally cross. The trees' shapes were blurred as he passed them by and the nocturnal animals of the forest wisely stayed out of sight, though he could smell them as they cowered in their hiding places. He chuckled in his mind at how these animals' instincts told them to fear him. While he was their natural predator, he couldn't bring himself to eat raw meat. One rabbit was enough to convince him. That and the severe case of indigestion that he suffered from the following week.

After running for about two hours, Butch slowed to a walk before stopping to catch his breath. He stretched his limbs and realized it had been much too long since he last ran so far. He'd normally just stay within the woods around the kingdom and the city about it. Traveling so far from home was a rarity. Twisting his ears around, he listened for anything that would be out of the ordinary. There wasn't much aside from the fluttering of moths' wings, the far-off hooting of an owl, and the scurrying of small animal feet away from him. He listened harder and heard the faint crashing of water about a way to his left. Turning his head in the direction of the water, he decided that his course could take a small detour. _A river must be nearby,_ he thought hoping that it wasn't too far as he was really thirsty after all the running he'd done.

Butch walked at a leisurely pace to the river. More out of instinct than anything else, he remained aware of anything that could be out of the ordinary, be it a scent, a sound, or something he saw. All of a sudden, the wind blew and with it came a scent that immediately caught Butch's attention. The scent both aggravated him and enticed him at the same time, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Moving faster but still quietly, Butch made his way toward the strange smell putting his need for water on hold.

As he got closer, he began to figure out why the scent he'd caught aggravated him. It was the scent of felines. Even before his change, he didn't care too much for cats. He always got scratched as a child and after the change the dislike for them only grew. The feeling was mutual as cats either hissed and readied themselves to attack or simply ran away from him. Yet, underneath the heavy cat scent he could smell something else. A sweeter scent of jasmine and lavender that called to his needs as a man. It had to be a woman.

Now, Butch was more curious than ever. What was a woman doing out in the forest so late at night? Didn't she know that it wasn't particularly safe to be alone? What if some wild animal attacked her? Or a group of bandits? The thought of a maiden in potential danger didn't sit right with him, so he hastened his pace hoping to find her before anything else did.

The closer Butch got to the maiden, the stronger the cat smell got as well. He also picked up that there was something bizarre about the cat as well. Did it also catch the scent of the woman? Was it tracking her to the river up ahead? Growing worried, he broke into a run that had at the river in no time. Breaking through the bushes that were before him, he noticed the river first. It was slow moving, as though asleep as it sparkled under the moonlight. The scent also ended at the river, but was concentrated on one spot further up the river. Walking along the wet grass and gravel that lined the river, Butch sniffed and looked for where the source of the scent could be. He heard a splash up ahead and quickly ran to there he heard the crashing of water. He stopped when he found the source of the smell—a bag and a pile of clothes. Men's clothes.

His wolfen brown furrowed as he sniffed the clothes and realized that they were indeed where the female scent was coming from. However, he couldn't figure out why a woman would wear men's clothes. His ear flicked to the river when he heard the water break and turned just in time to see a woman emerge from the sparkling water. She combed her inky raven hair back with her fingers, leaving her naked body exposed for his eyes to see.

Pale skin that seemed glow have a pearly glow in the moonlight stretched over a youthful body that he couldn't help but admire. Her full breasts were tipped with dark dusky rose nipples that begged to be suckled. Her stomach was taut with a flat navel that caught a few droplets of water that ran down her torso. Broad strong shoulders, that knew a long day's work and hips that flared out just the tiniest bit from a narrow waist. Then there was her face. Soft cheekbones with a rounded chin that had a slight indention. Lips a few shades lighter than that of her nipples, parted as she inhaled in gasps showing perfectly white teeth. A softly rounded nose whose nostrils flared with the air she was had recently deprived herself from. Her eyes were still closed were lined with thick black lashes that were weighed down by droplets of water from the river. She was a sight to behold, and he thanked god that he was graced with such a vision.

While he stood there staring, the girl had opened her eyes and stared realizing that she wasn't alone.

* * *

The stars had called out to the girls that night. Witches had an affinity for the night and everything that came with it. The stars. The moon. Its creatures. Nights where the moon was full were when they're powers were at their peak. Energy just flowed through them and they relished the surge. Beautiful nights like these were perfect for when the girls wanted to get away. Tonight, Buttercup needed to get away.

Mitch had been on his hunt again. Normally she'd ignore his taunts, throw a witty retort, or let Leo—an unexpected friend—stick up for her. Only this time the bastard had managed to provoke her to the point of lashing out at him. She hadn't used magic, but she'd still done a reputable amount of damage. Armed with a bucket needed to get water from the well, Buttercup had taken one good swing at Mitch and knocked him in the head.

As of now, his face resembled a pin cushion more than anything else. It was swollen and full of splinters that his father's maid had spent a better part of the afternoon plucking out. Buttercup felt no remorse for his state as it was much less than he'd deserved.

The governor's son had made the mistake of attacking Noir, the panther she'd found and made her conduit and familiar. Mitch had grabbed onto Buttercup's arm which was holding a bucket of water. Noir who has followed Buttercup everywhere had been drenched when she dropped the bucket. In his agitation, like any wet feline, he'd slashed Mitch's leg, and Mitch kicked the small cub—not knowing that the cub would soon be a larger threat to him.

The only way Buttercup saw to defuse—if one would call it that—the situation was to strike Mitch with the bucket and while he was distracted, make off with a pulsing cub that would've turned into a terrifying predator. She'd explained that to the inventor and her sisters, but still she was reprimanded for not having better control of Noir.

Feeling the pressing need for air, she rose to the surface and took a deep breath. Her hair, which she'd grown out to her chin in choppy locks, covered her face when emerged, forcing her to brush her hair back with her fingers. Inhaling a deep breath of air, she caught a scent that set her instincts on edge and much too close.

Opening her jade green eyes, she was faced with the large form of a wolf. A wolf that was abnormally huge and staring at her intently with bizarre green eyes, that seemed familiar and more intelligent than what an animal should be. His head cocked to the side in a curious manner, before turning his head to her right and growling.

"Noir!" she called out, turning her head just in time to see Noir, transformed from the small cub to a panther, burst from the tree line and roar loudly at the wolf.

The wolf in turn snarled menacingly and prepared itself to attack. Its strange green eyes turned to Buttercup and found himself distracted by her slightly altered appearance. Where once there were human eyes were now dangerously glinting green stones and a set of velvety black panther ears sat atop her head. She'd swam to the edge of the bank and lifted herself out of the river, heedless of her nudity.

Noir chose that moment to attack the wolf, as its eyes were no longer on him, but his lady. Quicker than the wolf could anticipate, Noir had swiped his paw, claws at the wolf. At the last moment the wolf avoided the full attack, but still was caught between his neck and shoulder. Four shallow slashes bled and caught in his fur, the wolf growled and reacted quicker than Noir could anticipate. He charged at Noir and got underneath him, forcing him up onto his hind legs. The wolf then took the chance to bite down on Noir's forearm, ringing a pained roar from the panther.

"Noir!" Buttercup yelled after grabbing her clothes off the ground. She then raised her hand and started reciting a spell of healing. "Mend the broken and heal the harmed. No more shall I be alarmed."

The wolf's eyes seemed to widen as he watched the green glow form over the wound he inflicted on the panther. Noir then ran his claws down the wolf's back, drawing more blood and weaker snarls and growls from the wolf.

The wolf then bit Noir's hind leg, causing him to jump back and let out a snarl in pain. He then backed away but kept his glared fixed on the larger of the two before him. His green eyes would flicker for a moment back to the woman who covered her modesty by only holding her clothes to her body.

"He's down, Noir. Let's go back to Townsend." Buttercup said, before healing her companion's injuries and them climbing onto his back using her clothes as a buffer between her nakedness and his fur. The two then disappeared from the wolf's sight through the trees.

Noir broke into a run with Buttercup hanging onto his fur. As traveled back to their village, Buttercup couldn't help but feel as though she knew that wolf. However, she knew for a fact that she hadn't ever met that wolf before tonight. It's just that his eyes were so familiar. A deep forest green eyes that looked at her with a sense of recognition. Even if she didn't know it, it seemed to know her. But how?

While she was lost in thought, Noir had come to a stop and let out sound similar to a whine. Dismounting she ran a hand through Noir's fur and placed a kiss on his head. "Don't worry about him, Noir." She said as she pulled her clothes on. "We shouldn't be seeing the fleabag of a wolf again."

Right before she pulled her shirt down, Noir caught sight of her back which was marred by a burn she got almost two years before. The sight of it disgruntled him as it was a marker of his one-time failure in protecting his lady. Still worried for his lady's safety despite being far from the wolf, Noir remained in his larger form and walked with her until they got to the edge of their home for almost five years. He changed back and jumped into Buttercup's arms, causing her to grunt at his weight.

"You're getting heavy Noir. No more getting after dinner treats from Bubbles." She told him. Noir mewled in the negative, before snuggling up to Buttercup making her giggle. "A few cuddles will not change my mind." Noir growled under his breath but remained silent as Buttercup walked them through the back door.

"The moon's barely begun to set." Blossom called out from her spot by the fireplace surrounded by books. An ink pot and quill were beside her as she wrote down special notes in her grimoire. "Did something happen?"

"Not really." Buttercup answered as she sat at the table, petting Noir. "Ran into a wolf down by the river."

"A wolf?" Blossom stopped in her writing to look up at Buttercup with a furrowed brow. "Are you all right?"

Buttercup nodded her head and ran a hand down Noir's head. "Noir took care of him."

Her vague answer left Blossom wanting to know more about what was going on. When she scrutinized her face, she took note of Buttercup's lost in thought expression. "You're confused. Why?"

Bubbles who'd been in the kitchen drying herbs for cooking and medicinal purposes poked her head into the living space doorway to look at Buttercup. Noir turned to the golden-haired sister, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"No Noir." Buttercup told him, knowing what he was expecting. "It was just something strange that I saw tonight."

"What's so strange about a wolf?" Blossom asked, turning her eyes back to her work.

"His eyes." Buttercup mentioned. "Have either of you seen a wolf with green eyes?"

"Green?" Bubbles asked as she come fully into the room.

The ravenette nodded her head. It had been so strange that she'd seen green eyes on the wolf. Stranger yet was that the wolf appeared to look at her with a bit of recognition. He knew her, he just wasn't sure of how. "He was also abnormally huge for a wolf, almost the size of Noir when he's transformed."

Pink eyes glanced back up at Buttercup, a smidgen of fear breaking through. "That's uncommon of this world for a creature to be so large."

"Do you think it was a familiar?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup shook her head. "I don't think so. I didn't see anyone else there or feel any other magic but my own."

Blossom relaxed minimally at the thought but was still concerned. "I don't like this." She set her quill and grimoire down before standing up. "Was there anything else that was strange about the encounter?"

Buttercup and Bubbles didn't have to try hard to figure where Blossom's thoughts had taken her. While the three girls had lived in relative peace for nearly five years, their greatest threat was never far from their minds. They'd be fools to think that Sedusa wouldn't eventually find them. It was a blessing that they hadn't been found yet.

"Just…he looked as though he knew me." Buttercup told her sisters with a furrowed brow.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked coming to sit across from Buttercup at the table.

"His eyes never left me, unless he was fighting Noir. Even as we were leaving, I could still feel his eyes on me." Buttercup bit her lip as she stroked Noir behind the ear. _Do I know him?_ She thought and if she did how?

While living with the inventor, the girls had travelled with him around the country, learning about the different cultures, languages, and on a lesser scale the magics. John had been right in that this world hadn't treated witches without extreme prejudice. It was more than enough to induce nightmares, reading the stories of burnings, drownings, and hangings. When Buttercup had been injured, Blossom promised to do everything she could to prevent further injury.

"I don't like this." Blossom said as she began pacing a small path in the floor. "Not one bit." A feeling of foreboding filled her and turned her insides over on themselves. "We need to perform a spell."

"Blossom, the moon isn't full. It's going to take more power from us to compensate." Buttercup told her, wondering why Blossom was worrying so much over her encounter with a bizarre wolf. "By the moon, this is nothing to strain ourselves over."

"I'm not taking any chances Buttercup." She then moved back to her grimoire in front he fire place and began searching for a spell that would provide her with what she needed.

Bubbles turned to look at Blossom, feeling her anxiety fill her. "Blossom what kind of spell are you looking for?"

Blossom didn't answer her as she flipped through the pages of spells she remembered from their days studying and creating herself after coming to their current world. "Growth…Healing…Cryonesis…Sight. Yes, sight. Distance. Time. Time. Future. Here." She muttered to herself before standing up with her grimoire in hand. "Bubbles, we need leaves of a fir and a twig of fern. Buttercup go find some of the candles and a knife."

Without looking to her sisters, she went to John's lab to find something to write with. She found a decent sized piece of chalk and walked back into the living room. Dropping to her knees, she began to draw out the spell circle that would help to focus their power. Then larger, she drew a circle of containment. John had left a week ago to try to sell some of his inventions, leaving his home in the girls' care. It wouldn't do to blast his home to splinters.

Bubbles hesitated before getting up and going to her garden to see if she had what Blossom needed for the spell. Buttercup had gone up to their room and found it easy to locate three candles. All half melted from previous use. The knife was easy to locate in the kitchen which was full of bottles that Bubbles kept her spices and herbs in.

Blossom kept checking her grimoire to see if the spell circle she'd drawn was correct. Once satisfied, she turned to see if her sisters had returned with the needed materials. Buttercup stood with the candles and knife in her hands behind Blossom. Blossom gestured for Buttercup to hand her the candles. Once she was handed the candles, she lit them from the fireplace and set them in their specified places along the circle.

Bubbles returned to the room with what she could find of the fir and fern trees. Blossom gave a sigh of relief at seeing the leaves of the fir dried. "I need a mortar and pestle."

Bubbles used her magic to bring the items to her and them handed him to her sister. Blossom put the leaves into the mortar and began crushes them into dust. Once that was done, she poured emptied the contents in the center of the circle and set the twig of fern in the middle. "Buttercup, Bubbles, sit and form a circle with me." She grabbed the knife and sliced her finger. Flinching at the pain, she handed the knife to Buttercup and let her blood drip in the center. Buttercup copied Blossom's actions, as did Bubbles, once Buttercup handed her the knife. Once enough blood had soaked the dust of the leaves, Blossom held her hands out to her sisters.

Taking a deep breath Buttercup took her sisters' hands and closed her eyes. "By the moon, give us strength."

Bubbles took a cleanses breath before joining her hands with her sisters.

"Ancient mages we call on your ever-watching eye to give us sight. Give us a look into events yet to come set by the stars. Let the moon guide our way to the future." Blossom read from her grimoire.

The fire from the fireplace blew out and the twig of fern as well as the candles were lit with purple flames. Swirls of pink, green, and blue blew around the girls' heads. Their eyes glowed brighter shades of their natural hues unseeing at the ceiling. In front of their eyes were flashes of things yet to come.

Blossom gasped as flashes of future events flew through her mind.

 _He drew her into a fiery, passionate kiss against a bookshelf, hands tangling in her red hair. "I've been looking everywhere for you."_

 _His rough hand was gentle against her cheek. "You saved me."_

 _Her escape was stopped by his restricting hands and pleading red eyes. "Be mine. That isn't too much to ask for."_

 _She moaned softly at his touch against her naked body. "Stay the night with me, if that is all you have to give."_

Bubbles moaned sorrowfully at the images presented to her.

 _"How are we to trust you, if you withhold the truth from us?" he snapped at her._

 _"Let me sleep beside you, where there is a long-lost peace." He sighed against her lap where he rested his head. She stroked her fingers through his blonde locks._

 _"You have the most beautiful mind I've ever seen into." He murmured as he placed a soft kiss against her forehead._

Buttercup felt tears coming down her face at the fate the would befall her.

 _"You are not as strong as you pretend to be."_

 _"You know nothing of my strength!"_

 _She grunted and looked down at the arrow protruding from her side._

 _He leapt of the cliff to try to reach her._

 _"She'll take everything from me and leave me with nothing!" she cried into his arms._

 _"You won't have nothing. You'll have me." He promised holding her tightly against his form._

 _Her eyes stared unseeingly at the sky._

 _"Buttercup! Buttercup! BUTTERCUP!"_

With the fir twig reduced to nothing but ashes, the spell was ended, and the images dissipated. The girls felt the sudden lapse in magic and fell into unconscious around the remnants of the spell. The candles lost their flame and fireplace remained unlit, letting a coolness settled about the room.

Noir who'd watched the entire spectacle had come from his place and licked his lady's face in comfort. He whined when she didn't stir. The tears continued to fall from her closed eyes as she recovered her strength from the spell.

* * *

Those green eyes. Butch was sure of it that he'd found the girl he and his brothers were looking for. Those jade green eyes were unmistakable. He'd found them. Growling low in his throat, Butch took a deep breath and shifted back to his human form. His wounds were more extensive in his human form, making him let out a pained groan. Naked, he eased himself into the cool water to clean his wounds. His shoulder, back, and chest were covered in slashes from the big cat. Blood sullied the water from where the two connected. He dug his teeth into his bottom lip at the sting, though the coolness was appreciated.

"This is going to slow me down. The moon is full. This should be healed by now." He mused. "But at least I found her. Won't she be surprised when she sees me again." He laughed.

He wasn't expecting a fight. That big cat was a surprise, as well as that green glow. She healed the cat's wounds right before his eyes, and when she'd done that the sweetest taste filled the air. If he wasn't sure by her eyes, then that taste was fate sealing. He'd only tasted something that sweet almost five years ago. Thinking about it as he rested in the river made his mouth water and stirred his loins. If he wasn't in so much pain and had to make the journey back to his castle, he'd take the time to relieve himself of the excess tension.

Sighing he pulled himself from the river and shifted into his wolf form. and slowly made his way back home. Each step he took pulled at his injuries and made him wince. The thought of how he was going to explain this to the physicians and Henry was already giving him a headache. Though he kept in mind that his brothers would be more than excited to know that he'd found success.

Brick would be over the moon and would make plans to set out to Townsend as soon as possible.

 _Let's go back to Townsend._

Townsend. It was the letter from that village that sent the princes of that path. However, the letter showed no good will towards them. He and his brothers would have to get in there sooner rather than later. While he'd caught the raven-haired beauty, he noticed something strange about her back and shoulder. Scarred pale, white skin. Something or someone had harmed her. Brick wasn't going to like that. He'd wanted no harm to befall them. Maybe he just wouldn't tell him.

Growling, he pushed himself harder to get to the castle. He had to let Brick and Boomer know about what he found out.

* * *

Boomer was lounging asleep in one of the chairs in Brick's room. Brick smiled slightly at the sound of his younger brother's light snores as he slumbered. He needed rest more than anything, if the circles under his eyes were anything to go by. It was clear that he hadn't had a full night's rest in ages.

Brick rose his eyes to the lightening skies, wondering what was taking Butch so long. Boomer had tried to keep a vigil for Butch through his mind reading, but after a few miles of going into the forest he lost him. They could do nothing but wait. Brick had expected him back before the light of day arrived. But as the dark night inched toward dawn there was no sign of his wolfen brother.

Boomer muttered in his sleep, causing Brick to turn away from the window. When he saw that his brother had yet to awaken, he turned back to the coming morning. "Butch, where are you?" he muttered under his breath.

The sky continued to brighten as the sun rose in the east, welcoming the next day while Brick waited with waning patience. He'd stayed awake the entire night and was feeling the effects of lack of sleep as he rubbed his tired eyes.

He left the window to go to his chest with a bowl full of water. He splashed it over his face and sighed heavily. Using his inner heat, he dried his face and moved to sit on his bed. Right as he did, he heard a faint howl in the distance and Boomer woke up gasping. Bricks head turned between the two places, not sure where to look.

"Butch is hurt." Boomer said, jumping from the chair he was sitting in and ran out of Brick's room. Brick ran after him, following him to where he heard Butch's thoughts coming from. Going down the halls, barely avoiding running into the servants barely awake to begin their daily chores. Boomer led them to the gardens, where he stopped and looked around.

"Butch!" Boomer called out, eyes frantically searching the grounds for his brother. "Where the hell are you?"

 _Shut your damn mouth and come find me behind the large oak tree in the back of the garden._ Butch thought to him from his hiding spot.

Boomer ran to where Butch told him he was with Brick following him. Butch's panting filled the small space that he was lying in as he waited for his brothers to find him. He'd just slipped back onto castle grounds just before the light touched the walls. While it was easier to deal with the pain and injuries as a wolf, he couldn't waltz into the castle as one.

Boomer can into view first, freezing in shock at Butch's state. "Oh god."

Brick crashed into Boomer's suddenly prone form and was about to yell at him for stopping when he saw Butch. "Butch!"

"Just get me inside… and bring a physician… to my room." Butch bit out between snarls.

Brick and Boomer reached down and helped Butch to stand. As they picked him up off the ground they noticed the blood that stained the ground. "What happened to you?"

"I'll explain…once I'm bandaged up." Butch groaned.

Together the three boys made their way through the castle, deciding to take the secret passages. The last thing they needed was for one of the servants to see Butch, not only naked but severely injured as well. Walking through the tunnels that only the royals and select servants knew about, the brothers made their way to Butch's room. Once there, Brick had Boomer run into the hallway and have a passing servant go and fetch a physician.

Brick carefully laid Butch on his back, only to quickly move him to his stomach upon seeing Butch wince and reveal his bleeding back.

"What on earth did this to you?"

Butch buried his head in his pillows and blankets and let a muffled groan fall from his lips. Turning his head, so as to be heard clearly, Butch reluctantly answered. "A big cat."

"A big cat?" Brick asked confused. "You let yourself be attacked by a cat? How?"

Butch glared weakly at Brick as pain radiated through his back and shoulder. "I wasn't seeking it out, if that's what you think."

Heat filled the room, before Brick took a deep breath and reigned it in. "Tell me everything that happened." He demanded.

"Damn it, Brick." Butch snapped at him. "You're not king yet."

Brick scowled as he sat ack from Butch. Boomer looked at his brother and tried to read what he'd saw but could only register his pain. "Why aren't you healing?"

Before he could answer, the physician had arrived and gasped in shock at seeing the state of the prince. "Oh my."

"Don't stand there gawking!" Brick snapped, heat filling the room. "Help my brother."

Startled, the physician set to work to wrap Butch's wounds. He and the others had long sense stopped asking questions as strange happenings with the princes were now a normal occurrence. The claw marks weren't deep, by the grace of god, but they were too wide to stitch up. All he could do was apply a healing salve and bandage him up.

As soon as the physician had finished with Butch, he left the room feeling uncomfortable with the tense air suffocating him. Boomer closed the door behind him and went to sit on Butch's bed across from Brick. "So are you going to leave us in suspense? What happened?"

Butch turned his green eyes to his brothers' red and blue and sighed. "I didn't make it to Townsend, but I know that they are there. Or at least one of them."

Brick inhaled sharply, not sure if he should feel joy or trepidation. "Tell us everything."

Settling against his pillows that the physician had propped him against for his comfort, Butch told his brothers the events of the night before. Brick and Boomer listened with rapt attention as Butch started with the scent, the girl, and then finished with the fight. Once he was finished, Brick stood up and paced the room an excited smile on his face. Boomer read in Butch's mind a detail that flashed through his mind, that he quickly decided to omit.

"What was that about a scar?" he asked.

Brick stopped in his pacing and turned to look at Butch. "Scar?"

 _You jackass!_ Butch thought at Boomer. "I didn't see all of it and looked old. Maybe she had it before she met us."

Brick didn't look too convinced as he was prepared to say something, when Boomer lifted his head and stared at the door.

"His Imperial Majesty is coming." Boomer warned his brothers right before Henry dramatically entered by throwing the doors open, making them slam against the walls. Moses and Jojo followed after him, hoping to quell the prime minister's ire.

 _We'll discuss more of this later._ Brick thought to Boomer, not letting go of thought that harm had some to one of his brothers' saviors.

"What in the hell have you three gotten yourselves into now?" Henry yelled at the three princes.

Moses sighed as he placed a hand on Henry's arm. "Henry please, don't scold them. They aren't children."

"That only makes whatever shenanigans they've gotten into worst." Henry grumbled as he stroked his beard irritably. "They are getting too old for this." _I'm getting too old for this,_ he thought bitterly.

Brick rolled his eyes at Henry's dramatics and turned his eyes to Moses, who was the more rational of the two. "It was early morning sword practice. Butch and I were being careless with our abilities."

Moses' brow furrowed not believing Brick's words entirely, yet he didn't voice his doubt. Henry's face had turned red from anger and he looked to be about to burst. "Henry, why don't you leave them to me?"

Henry looked at Moses and scowled, before looking at the princes. Brick stood with his arms folded across his chest and with a brighter fire in his eyes that he'd seen in past year. Butch was resting his head against his pillows with his eyes closed. The picture of innocence, but Henry knew the boy too long to believe so. Boomer was staring at Brick with his lips pursed while he sat beside Butch on the bed.

They were up to something. That much was clear, but what? "Fine, Moses. You talk with them. It's too early for this."

Moses nodded his head and watched with the princes as Henry made his exit. He then turned to the princes and stared hard at them. "So care to tell me what is really going on?"

Jojo had made his way to Boomer climbed up to sit on his shoulder. The capuchin then made himself busy by playing in his golden hair. Boomer didn't pay the small ape any mind as he was following Brick's lead on this. He shifted through his head to try to see where Brick's thoughts would lead them, but all he could see was an image of Brick and his mystery girl standing together.

Boomer's eyes widened before he mentally cursed himself for not seeing it sooner. He turned his head, making him wince in pain as Jojo had gripped his hair to prevent himself from falling. _Damn it, Brick. What are you about to do?_ he thought.

"We're exhausted." Brick started.

Moses narrowed his eyes but nodded in agreement. "I suppose you three have been under a bit of stress as of late. You more so than your brothers, Brick."

"Yes, and Henry has been little to no help in easing the burden." Brick spoke, not telling a lie. Henry had been getting on his nerves greatly as of late. "If I have to feel him breathing down my back for a moment longer, I think I might just burn him alive."

Butch covered a snicker with a cough and a wince as it pulled at his injuries, especially the ones across his shoulder. Boomer turned to slightly shake his head at the mirth he could hear in Butch's head.

 _It's true._ Butch thought to him. _His Imperial Majesty has been more irritable as of late as well. Any ideas why?_

Boomer shook his head in a slight movement to not jostle Jojo again. He knew why but couldn't find the pity for the man.

"Maybe I can talk to Henry about letting you three have some time to yourselves." Moses suggested.

"Outside the castle and city." Brick interjected.

"Outside the castle and city." Moses said in confirmation. Then it dawned on him what Brick said. "Outside the castle and…? Your highness, I must ask you to reconsider."

Brick rose a challenging eye to Moses. "Are you denying me my wish, Moses?"

"No, no, your highness. It's just…not practical." Moses tried to amend. "And…I fear Henry will undoubtedly burst a blood vessel in his head."

Brick dropped his arms and sighed heavily. "Mojo please. I've done more than what was required to make up for the time spent on the search for those girls. I'm just asking for a week maybe a week and a half to be left to our own devices."

Moses frowned at the name the boys gave him years ago that they never grew out of calling him. At that moment, he himself was beginning to grow a headache. "Fine. Fine. I'll let Henry know that you've decided to take a holiday."

Brick nodded his head in gratefulness. "Thank you, Mojo."

Moses nodded shortly before making his way to the door. He then stopped and turned to look at Brick. "Your highness?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anyplace in particular you'd like to go?"

"Townsend."

Boomer and Butch's didn't bat a lash as it came as no surprise that Brick would choose there for their "holiday".

Moses' brow furrowed in confusion. "Townsend? Why out to the west?"

"It's quiet and away from the city." Brick answered. "Also, Henry would never follow us out to the woods."

Moses considered that and figured that would be the only way the princes would get any peace from the prime minister. "I'll see that it's done."

* * *

Late in the morning, Leo found himself going to John's house at his father's behest. Their plow had broken and with his father's arm broken and Leo being all thumbs with a hammer, it was just best to have someone else look at it. He'd arrived at the front door of the inventor's house and knocked. When he heard no response, he knocked again and called out.

"John! Are you home?" he shouted, hoping someone would answer. He didn't hear much, save for the meowing that just barely reached him. He saw something move in his side vision and turned his head to see Noir sitting on the window seal. Walking over to pet the cat, he was surprised when Noir jumped back in the window. Leo went to return to the door, until Noir meowed and stuck his head out of the window to get Leo's attention.

"What is it Noir?" Leo asked the cat that had pulled his head back in the window. "What me to follow you?"

Leo walked over to the window and peeked in the window. His eyes widened when he saw the girls lying on the floor. "Blossom! Buttercup! Bubbles?"

Leo worked the window open further so he could climb in and carefully went over to the girls. He kneeled beside Blossom as she was closest and moved her hair from her face. "Blossom? Blossom can you hear me?"

She inhaled suddenly, startling Leo, making him fall back onto his behind. She then coughed as did he sister when they came to. Blossom sat up and brushed her hair from her face. She then turned to Leo, and her eyes widened.

"Leo. What are you doing here?"

"My father's wagon…broke." His eyes took in the melted, ash, and faded outline of chalk on the floor. "We wanted to…see if John…could…fix…it."

Blossom looked where Leo was looking and quickly wiped away the rest of the chalk outline of the spell circle. "John isn't here. I'll get everything you need in a moment." She said without looking at him. She then stood up and went into John's work room to get the tools that Leo needed.

Buttercup ran her hands over her face to try to wipe away the feeling of dried tears from her face. Noir quickly ran to her and cuddled under her chin. "Oh Noir. You were worried, weren't you?" He purred softly against her. "I'm okay, I promise. I'm okay."

Bubbles moved onto her knees and rubbed her eyes. She turned when she felt the swirl of confusion, fear, and worry coming from an unexpected Leo. When she turned to him, she noticed how wide his green eyes were. "Leo?"

"I just needed some help…with the wagon." Leo said, not sure if he wanted to know that he'd stumbled on.

Bubbles turned to Leo and crawled over to him. She took his face in her hands. "Leo, look at me."

Leo slowly took his eyes off the floor and the strange smudged markings to stare into Bubble's piercing blues.

"Don't be afraid. Your mind is clear and there is no need to fear." She then leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. Leo's eyes closed and he felt a tingling sensation fill his mind.

Buttercup sighed heavily as she stood up with Noir in her arms. She then made her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her sisters and Noir. Blossom returned to the room and her eyes widened at the sight before her. "Bubbles!"

Bubbles pulled away from Leo and helped him to stand. She then led him to the front door and led him outside. Blossom followed Bubbles and Leo to the door. She grabbed Bubbles by the top of her arm and spun her to face her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"He was afraid. I made it so he wouldn't be." Bubbles answered plainly.

Blossom wanted to shake Bubbles when Leo interrupted them. "Hey, I needed some help with my father's wagon. Is John here?"

"No, John's not home." Blossom said shortly, while facing Bubbles. She then turned to Leo and reached out some tools to him. "Here, these should help."

Leo laughed as he took the tools from Blossom. "Thank you, but I don't know how much help this will be. I make a decent farmer, but I can't fix anything worth a damn."

"I'll send Buttercup over after breakfast. She's found her way around a broken wagon or too." Blossom informed him.

"I'd imagine." Leo smiled softly. "I'll see her later in the day, I guess."

Blossom nodded and sent Leo off, before closing the door and leaning heavily against it. Bubbles stood before her expecting the reprimand. She instead just shook her head and went in search of Buttercup. Bubbles followed silent behind her.

In the kitchen Buttercup was slicing bread and setting it on plates for her sisters and herself. Noir watched her movements silently from his place by her feet. He looked toward Blossom and Bubbles when they entered the room.

"We need to talk about what we saw in the vision last night." Blossom said, looking at Buttercup.

Buttercup shook her head and kept her attentions on her task of making breakfast. "I didn't see much."

Bubbles tilted her head as she stared at her raven-haired sister. "Buttercup?" Her brow furrowed as she felt a strange combination of emotions from her. "Did you see something bad?"

"Define bad, Bubbles." She asked her golden-haired younger sister.

Blossom looked between her sisters, her red hair flying around her. "Buttercup, did you see Sedusa?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"But you did see something?" The eldest of the sisters looked at her stiff sister and felt a part of her heart break.

Bubbles took a step forward into the kitchen and frowned. "Buttercup, I can feel your sadness. What did you see?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said.

"Buttercup we have to. We need to know so we can prepare." Pink eyes bored into the side of her head that kept her face turned away.

"There's nothing to prepare for." She said with a resigned tone that was much unlike their fighter sister.

"Buttercup, please." Bubbles said. "We won't benefit from keeping things from each other."

"It's just to keep us safe. You especially."

A loud rattling filled the space as Buttercup slammed the hand with the knife down on the table. Noir turned his attentions back to his mistress, eyes wide in alarm. Buttercup took a shuddering breath and fought back the sensation of tears in her eyes. "I saw a man. A dark-haired man who called my name as I lie motionless on the ground in his arms."

Bubbles gasped and brought her hands to her face. She fell against the doorframe and felt tears well in her eyes.

"This doesn't mean anything. The future isn't set in stone." Blossom tried to reassure, looking between her rapidly distraught growing sister.

A bitter laugh scratched its way through Buttercup's tight throat. "Then what do you expect us to do to change it?" her watery jades turned to pink diamond and scoffed at the look of uncertainty. "I didn't believe so."

As reaction to stress, Blossom felt her body ice over. She wanted to put up a barrier between her emotions and her mind to try to rationally think a way around the pending future. However, her sister didn't need her emotionally withdrawn in that moment. She needed a sister's love and assurance. So she walked over to Buttercup and wrapped her sister in her arms. At first Buttercup didn't respond before she reached up and held her sister's hand, looking for a small bit of comfort.

"I promise, you that the future will not come to pass. I'll do everything in my power to save you." Blossom vowed. "I won't lose another sister." She placed a gentle kiss to his sister's short hair and held on tighter.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait on the update my loves. It's the end of the semester and lots of ends need tying, but the bright side is that summer will be around so hopefully faster updates. I love you all, and hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time.**


	7. At Last We Meet Again

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Seven: At Last We Meet Again

"Hurry before Henry tries to stop us." Butch said as he carefully got his things ready on his horse for travel. "I'm sure Moses has spoken to him already."

Boomer shook his head in the negative. "No, not yet. He wants to wait until we're gone before informing him. At least that way, we'd get out of a scolding." He then shook his head as if that were possible.

"Oh I'm sure His Imperial Majesty will find a way." Brick chuckled as he mounted his horse. "Mac, are you ready?"

The young knight had grown into a fine young man. Since the prince's attack, he'd thrown himself into training to be stronger. He even practiced with the princes to hone his skills. He was still a little clumsy, but he was better than most his age. Over the years, he'd also become friends with the princes and they equally trusted each other with their lives.

"Yes, your highness." Mac said, though he looked a little unsure. "Are you certain, you don't want more guards to accompany you on this trip?"

Brick looked at his friend and smiled conspiratorially with his brothers. "Discretion is key, Mac. We don't want the whole kingdom knowing our whereabouts, do we?"

Mac considered that, before nodding his head and mounting his horse. "Yes, but what does Prime Minister Henry think?"

Before Brick could answer, Jojo had run up to Butch's horse and climbed onto the saddle. The horse had shifted nervously at the small creature but was easily settled down at Butch's touch. Boomer turned his head in the direction of the castle and a wide smile crossed his face. He quickly mounted his horse and kicked his sides to start a gallop. "I'd hurry before Henry gets down here!" he yelled at his brothers.

Butch could just hear the faint yells from the castle as Henry most likely stormed the halls with Moses and as quickly as his injuries would allow. Jojo moved up the horse's neck before finding a place in Butch's lap. "He's on the warpath. I suggest we take our leave." He kicked his horse and followed after Boomer.

Mac looked hesitant as to what he should do, before feeling the of Brick's hand landed on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't allow him to throw you out of the castle."

Mac gave Brick a wary smile but got on his horse and followed the prince. "No, but he may demote me to stable boy after this."

The only response he got was Brick's laughter as they raced out of the city. Many of the townspeople looked on curiously as to what their princes were up to now. However, they were glad to see some joy in their faces. The inner kingdom had been through tough times for almost five years. Though it was recognized that the princes had duties to their kingdom, they were still young. A little break was required every now and then.

* * *

As the boys were riding out, they didn't notice the shorter man in the shadows watching. He was wearing mundane earth toned clothes. Under the cloak of shadow, he slinked to the outskirts of the town and met up with four other men dressed in black. The leader was reclining against an abandoned stone building, picking his teeth with three men standing around him, one of them having his lower face covered. The short man came to stand before the leader and bowed his head.

"Well, Arturo. Anything interesting to tell?"

Arturo nodded his head. "Yes. The princes and one other are going into the forest."

Ace stopped his picking and turned to Arturo with a furrowed brow. "Why?"

"I don't know."

Ace mulled the thought over in his head, before standing up from the wall. "This is interesting. They haven't left the castle in almost five years."

"What do you want to do, Ace?" Arturo asked him.

Sucking his teeth, Ace rubbed his chin deep in thought. "Hmmm, this is very interesting." He then turned to Snake and smirked. "What do you think Snake?"

Snake didn't respond but narrowed his eyes. He placed a hand over his covered mouth and snarled lowly.

Ace didn't have to guess at what Snake's thoughts were. He knew Snake was still slighted by someone getting the drop on him. Through Arturo's spying he knew that the princes were looking the same someone. "It looks like you might get your chance to redeem yourself."

"What makes you say that, Boss?" Billy, the largest of the group asked.

Ace looked at the big, dumb, but strong member of Gang Green with a big brother smile on his face. "I figure there was nothing that would make the princes leave the castle. Except one thing."

Snake's eyes widened as he figured out what, or rather who the princes were after.

Ace sighed and pushed himself off the wall, his knife held loosely in his hand. "We're going to follow them."

"What about their…abilities?" Arturo asked. "Many people have whispered about the strangeness about them since the day of the funeral."

An unconcerned snort came from Ace as he looked over his shoulder at Arturo. "Just rumors. No one has seen them openly express this strangeness. I do not fear them."

"Maybe you ssshould." A muffled lisp ccame from behind a cloth cover. "We ssstill don't know what happened that day is the foressst."

Ace turned to glare at Snake, before raising his knife to his neck. "Something to say Snake?"

Snake swallowed shallowly before shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" Ace asked bringing the knife closer to Snake's neck. "Nothing to add?"

Snake shook his head again, before closing his eyes, hoping that Ace wouldn't cut his throat. When the knife did leave, he opened his eyes to look at the condescending smirk on Ace's face. "Didn't think you did. We'll wait until dusk and then go after them."

Arturo, Bully, and Grubber nodded, while Snakes rubbed at his neck nervously. Ever since his failure, Ace has taken every chance to remind him of his mistake. His other comrades have take to making fun of his as well, and he truly hated it. He couldn't wait to exact his revenge on whoever did this to him. It disgusted him that nearly five years had passed without so much as a lead.

A slow kill was long overdue.

* * *

The princes and Mac had been traveling all morning and afternoon. By the time the sun was setting the boys had decided to make camp in the forest. Brick and Boomer had set up camp while Mac and Butch did a perimeter check. An hour after the sun had set, Brick and Boomer wondered what was taking their two traveling companions so long.

Boomer was reclined against his pack with his eyes closed and Jojo sitting on his stomach, relishing the silence. The scratching of Brick's pencil against a parchment book. Almost silence. Opening his blue eyes, he turned to look at Brick who was sketching away.

"Brother?" Boomer started carefully as he turned his eyes to the sky. "Can I ask you something?"

Brick's sketching paused while he glanced Boomer, only to shrug before continuing his sketching. "What about?"

Boomer sighed and closed his eyes while bringing his hand up to pet Jojo. "For years, I've seen only one face in your mind. That girl's."

"What of it?" Brick said, not liking the tone of Boomer's voice. The fire he'd set up had picked up its heat.

Boomer having felt the increase in heat, turned his head to look at Brick. Jojo shifted comfortably on Boomer. "It's just, I feel your expectations for her might be a little…high."

Brick's brow furrowed in challenge. "She saved my life. The girls she was with saved yours and Butch's."

"I know, but…" Boomer hesitated to finish and let out a deep sigh. "…what if they were not what we think?"

The fire blazed hotter, making Boomer sweat as Brick glared at him over the flames. "Get to your point, Boomer."

Boomer gauged Brick's temper through his mind, and closed his eyes irritated with himself for disturbing the peace. "Just prepare yourself for a different outcome. We know nothing about these girls."

Brick took a deep breath to calm himself, as there was truth to Boomer's words. "We'll find out about them tomorrow when we arrive in Townsend."

He then turned to silence and stared at his newest drawing of the mystery girl. Its likeness never truly captured to the vision in his head. He wasn't even sure if the girl in his mind held any likeness to the real girl, but he decided to let it go, for tomorrow would reveal everything to him.

"I'd never seen anything so disturbing in my life." Mac could be heard saying through the trees.

"What? I caught us dinner, didn't I?" Butch said as he came through the trees with carrying a couple off dead rabbits. She used the arm holding the rabbits to wipe the remaining blood from his mouth.

"Yes, but did you have to use your mouth?" Mac asked thoroughly disgusting from the sight he'd seen.

Butch chuckled as he walked to the fire and sat down with the rabbits. "Well, I would've used my claws, but my wounds would've began bleeding again. I had to use my fangs." He then set about skinning the rabbits and gutting them for the fire.

Mac grimaced at Butch's more animal side but should be glad that he wasn't eating them raw. He wasn't sure he'd be able to stomach the sight.

"Don't tell me you two spent all that time hunting two rabbits." Brick commented, as he watched Butch skewer the rabbits with a stick and set them over the fire.

Jojo left Boomer's stomach for Mac's lap when he sat down and shook his head at Brick. "He stopped and pissed everywhere before we went hunting."

"We were doing a perimeter check." Butch said shortly and tried to concentrate on preparing dinner. "I smelled something."

"What?" Boomer asked.

"Five men. I think they've been after us for a while now." Butch said as he looked to the darkness of the forest. "They're keeping their distance, for now."

"Is that the only reason you were marking?" Brick asked, hoping there wasn't a need to use their powers. The last thing they needed was to draw unwanted attention to themselves.

"Marking?" Mac asked. He knew of the princes' special abilities, but some things still confused him. "What does that mean?"

"It means he pisses on everything." Brick filled in, smirking at Butch while Boomer laughed.

"I leave my scent so other creatures know there's a bigger predator around." Butch corrected, while his face burned. While marking made other creatures stay away, sometimes his pheromones attracted others.

"Are you still upset you lost to a cat?" Brick asked, drawing a low growl from his dark-haired brother.

Mac turned confused eyes to Butch. "You lost…to a cat?"

"A big cat." He stressed, before putting his hands out to try to show just how large the creature was. "And it wasn't alone. There was the girl."

"He also marks to prove that he's a strong, virile alpha male." Boomer chuckled with as he sat up and dislodged a few leaves from his hair. "Remember the bitch that wouldn't leave Butch alone? The one with the golden hair."

Brick laughed as Mac's brow furrowed in displeasure. "Prince Boomer, if I may be so bold. It's not polite to refer to woman vying for affection as a 'bitch'."

Brick and Boomer only laughed harder, while Butch exhaled sharply at the misunderstanding. Mac looked between the brothers and frowned, knowing that he was missing something.

When he saw that Mac was only getting more and more frustrated, Butch gave him some relief from his brother's idiocy. "It was a dog, Mac."

"She was in such a heat for him." Boomer chuckled. "Whining and thrusting her hips in the air."

"I think was the beginning of spring. Mating season for dogs." Brick continued with a laugh in his voice.

Butch broodingly turned the rabbits over the fire. He didn't remember the events of that day as humorously as his brothers. The dog had followed him everywhere he went and growled at any other girl that happened to be near him. When she bit the servant girl that he'd lain with a week before, he'd snatched the dog by the cuff of her neck and growled menacingly at her. If she were capable of crying, he was sure that she would have. She left his side with her tail between her legs and emitting such a sadness, that his nose burned from the scent and felt like an ass for snarling at her.

"Breaking hearts, human and canine a lot." Brick chuckled.

Butch pitched a stone at Brick, a grimace on his face. "It wasn't funny. Her feelings were hurt. Instincts are strong things to deny." His eyes had taken on an animal glint and his nose scrunched in a snarl.

Boomer could hear the irritation in Butch's mind and see the struggle for control of his animal instincts. He quieted his laughter and turned his attention back to the stars. Being in the forest was completely different from being in the castle. It was quiet aside from the mental and verbal banter coming from his brothers and Mac. If he closed his eyes he could almost fall asleep, yet he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. Tomorrow he'd be meeting the girl who'd saved them. He thought about her too but wasn't sure on whether she gave him the powers he had for a specific reason or if simply my chance. He wasn't sure what he wanted the answer to be.

As dusk turned to night, the rabbits cooked and were then devoured by the four young men. All the while they kept each other entertained with impersonations of Henry and Jojo by making him do tricks. Their laughter filled the space and echoed through the trees. Brick had stood up and was making the fire dance to his will, careful to keep it contained to the small space they were in no fear of starting a fire. He made rings that he spun around the heads of his brothers and Mac. Jojo chittered and played with the boys as the night wore on.

For as much fun as they were having, they weren't without unexpected surprised. When the sound of twigs snapping reached Butch's ears over the sounds of laughter, he turned his head to the direction behind them.

"What did you hear?" Boomer asked, having heard the distraction in Butch's mind.

"Something's coming." Jojo had been sitting on Butch's lap and jumped off when he stood up. He turned his body in the direction of the noise. He listened to try to discern what the coming threat was. "Hmmm, they stopped."

"Who is it?" Brick asked, standing up reaching for the sword at his pack.

Butch inhaled and tried to get a whiff of who or whatever it was. "It's those men again, or at least one of them." He walked to the edge of the tree line and inhaled.

"What is he doing?" Mac asked, to which Brick only shrugged.

Boomer saw his intentions in his head and covered his ears right before Butch left out a fearsome roar than was definitely more animal than human. Jojo and the horses sensing the bigger predator in their midst tried to run in fear, before Brick and Mac ran over to calm them.

The roar rang throughout the trees, shaking the leaves of the trees and waking the nearby creatures. Snake, who'd thought he'd gone undetected, was startled by the monstrous roar that came from the campsite he was sure only held the princes and the one guard. The strength of the roar had thrown him from his place in the tree and forced him to run back to his gang.

When Butch's roar died off he panted heavily to catch his breath. "Hopefully, he gets the idea to stay away."

Brick and Mac managed to get the horses and Jojo calmed down and turned to glare at a smirking Butch. "You could've warned us you were going to do that." Brick griped.

Butch shrugged and sat down by the fire, before reclining against his pack.

* * *

The other four members of the Gang Green gang startled awake at the terrifying roar that rang through the forest.

"What in the hell is that?" Arturo asked as he grabbed his bow and arrow in fright.

Ace looked at his group frantically, and immediately noticed that Snake wasn't there. Standing up, he went to the trees edge and tried to see whatever could be making such a sound. He was shocked and angered to see Snake stumbled through the trees. With a snarl on his lips he threw one of his knives lodging it into Snake's shoulder. Snake landed with a grunt and held his shoulder as he felt blood pouring down his arm. When he reached for the blade, he was thwarted by Ace's foot pressing the knife deep into his shoulder.

"What the hell were you doing, Snake?"

"Ace." Snake hissed in pain and struggled to move, only for Ace to press harder on the blade.

"Didn't I say to stay put? Huh?"

"But Ace—." the kick to the face was swift and rendered him unconscious.

Ace reached down and pulled the unconscious Snake up by the hair. "This is your last blunder, Snake. Next time. I'll kill you." He whispered the words into his ear, not caring when he slumped heavily to the ground.

* * *

Buttercup was startled from sleep like her sisters, with her eyes glowing bright green.

Noir ran to the window and began hissing with his claws out. Buttercup was out of her bed in her night gown, going toward the window to try to calm Noir. However, her human ears had changed to those of a cat and were pinned back much like Noir's in agitation. "Easy, Noir. It's far away."

"You say that but are worried." Bubbles spoke groggily as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What was that?"

Buttercup thought about what it was she heard and frowned. "I think it was a wolf."

"A wolf?" Blossom asked. "Didn't you just have a run in with a wolf?"

"Yes, but something's strange about the sound it made." Buttercup said as she picked Noir up from the window seal. "But I can't place what."

Turning from the window she sat on her bed and tried to calm herself and Noir. Bubbles and Blossom remained at the window and pondered what kind of wolf could make such a sound. "How far away do you think it is?"

"It's not too far away, but it it's the same wolf he'd do not to come into our territory." Buttercup growled low in her throat. Noir hissed aggressively at the thought of a threat.

Blossom stared out into the night a moment longer, before going back to her bed and running a hand through her hair. "We have an early morning tomorrow. We should try to get some sleep. We have many chores to do."

Bubbles nodded and went back to her bed and pulled her covers over her. Blossom laid down, but before she closed her eyes looked to the very much awake form of Buttercup. "Buttercup? What is it?"

"Nothing." She said before settling against her pillows. "My instincts are just on end because of the wolf."

Blossom hummed to herself, before turning over and falling asleep. Buttercup stayed up a while longer, petting Noir. Ever since the night of the vision, she'd been staying awake at night thinking of the dark-haired boy. She knew he was the same one she'd given half her powers to, but how did that connect to her night with the wolf. Sighing, she hugged Noir to her and kissed him between the ears.

"Oh, by the moon, Noir." She then laid on her sigh with Noir snuggled into her side. Her dreams that night was filled with both a boy and wolf with fur and hair dark as night and eyes green like the forest leaves.

* * *

At first light the following morning, the princes woke up with a sense of anticipation for the day. Today was the day, they were going to meet the girls that saved them. Mac watched them, seeing the excited air about them, and wondered if their being out of the castle had them this excited. It was good to see his friends so happy. "So what are the plans for today?"

Brick stretched his arms over his head and let out an excited hum. "We're going to Townsend."

"Townsend? What's there in that small town?" Mac asked.

Brick mounted his horse with a large smile on his face. He smoothed his hair out as best he could and pulled it into a loose bun at the nape of his neck.

Having seen the way Brick was preening himself, Mac smiled and let out a chuckle. "It's a girl isn't it?"

Brick only kicked his horse forward and set of at a slow trot. His brothers and Mac finished loading their horses and mounted as they followed after him. "Butch, get your nose up here."

Butch snorted and urged his horse forward. "What?"

"You'd know exactly where they are. Use our nose to sniff them out." Brick slapped him on the back as his brother rode up to his side. "And don't worry about the big, bad kitty." He jested.

"Laugh while you can but wait until the monster takes a swipe at you." Butch grumbled as he grabbed hold of his injured shoulder. He was so looking forward to the rematch.

"Them?" Mac rose a brow. "Who exactly are you going to see?"

Boomer looked ahead at his two brothers and sighed. The excitement on Brick's face was palpable around him as he spoke with Butch. The blond prince frowned as he shifted through his elder brother's head. He had all these expectations of how this meeting was going to go. He knew she'd be surprised, but hoped she'd be excited to see him. To know that he'd used the gift she'd given him wisely, him and his brothers. Brick was only building himself for disappointment if the girl didn't tell him what he wanted to hear.

"We might be seeing some old faces." Boomer said vaguely with a frown on his face.

Mac lifted a brow as he looked between Boomer and Brick and Butch ahead of them. "Old faces?"

Deciding that Mac was going to find out one way or another and let out a deep sigh. "Remember the girls we mentioned saved us years ago?" At Mac's nod, Boomer continued. "Butch thinks he might have found one of them the other night."

Brown eyes widening, Mac turned to glance at Brick. "He's not still on that, is he? I thought Henry talked him down."

A low groan slipped from Boomer as he rubbed a hand down his face. "This is Brick. He let it go for a while, but a letter came through that mentioned the girls. It wasn't benevolent."

Mac's brow furrowed as he looked toward the elder princes. "Isn't that cause for concern?"

"Yes, and that's why I need you to do something when we get to Townsend. Find the governor and speak with him about the girls, if he knows anything. Then go around town and see what you can find out about them. Where they come from and the like."

Mac nodded his head as he and Boomer followed Butch and Brick toward the town that hopefully held the answers they were looking for.

After three hours of following the road to Townsend, Butch was struck in the face with the overwhelming scent of cat. The scent was fresh as though it was just placed that morning. The smell of it made Butch's nose curled and the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He startled his brothers and Mac with the menacing growl he let loose from his lips.

"What's the matter with you?" Brick asked, noting the dark look on Butch's face.

Boomer chuckled as they rode through the smell that only Butch was picking up. "He smells the cat."

"Damn beast must've heard me last night and marked his territory in warning." Butch grumbled. "When I get my claws into him, I'll—." He made a wringing motion with his hands, as though he held the cat's neck in his hands.

"Can you sniff out the girl you saw?" Brick asked eagerly.

Butch lifted his head and tried to sort through the thick cat scent, couldn't. Cat piss was potent all its own, but it was worse when it was a male cat. "No. Her _pet_ 's scent is everywhere. We'll have to wait until we're closer."

This didn't discourage Brick as this just confirmed that the girls were in Townsend. He took a deep breath and tried to reign in some of his excitement. He was a prince that would be king. It wouldn't do to act like a lovesick pauper after a princess in a fairy story. This meeting between them would shape how their relationship would progress from there. A relationship he hoped would be something more than that between savior and the one that was saved.

Butch's nerves were pulled on a tight string the closer they got to the village. The smell of cat seemed to be everywhere. Some scents were older than others, but the fact remained that the creature made its home in this town. Whatever scent was freshest, he'd follow that to the girls. He just hoped he found the girl, before her pet.

Boomer was just bracing himself for the bombard of thoughts that he was going to hear the moment they rode into the town. He wasn't sure how many people this far from the castle would recognize them, but he hoped this played in their favor. A glimmer of recognition of that day would act as a beacon.

Jojo had found himself on Mac's horse, nervous about the strong predator's scent coming from all around. He chattered nervously and tried to keep himself hidden. Mac petted the monkey comfortingly to try to calm him. "Are you three ready?" Mac asked as the townspeople came into view.

Boomer took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "As we'll ever be."

* * *

The people of Townsend felt the presence of the newcomers before they saw them. The strong, regal air about them wasn't to be ignored. The red-haired boy held a smile on his face that showed an excitement about a secret only he knew. The dark-haired boy looked feral with his shaggy hair, beard and piercing green eyes that never stopped moving and nostrils that flared wildly. The blonde was strangely pensive, and his face would shift back and forth between different emotions. The only one that seemed to be relaxed in the mundane environment was the tan skinned brunette, despite him carrying a monkey in his lap.

"Let's find a stable we can tie our horses for the day." Brick suggested. "We'll be better off on foot."

Finding a suitable stable for them to place their horses for the night wasn't difficult. They found a man who had more than enough room for four horses to be comfortable in for a few days. He set them up in a few stables that were filled with fresh hay and clean water for their horses. The stableman whistled as the boys got their horses settled in.

"Those are some fine creatures you got there. Are you from the central city?"

"We're actually—" Mac was cut off by a grunt from an elbow to the stomach.

"Breeders. Our families breed horses in the inner cities of the kingdom." Brick said as he held Mac upright. Don't let it be known that we are the princes. Remember. Discretion.

The stableman rose a brow, not entirely believing them. When he shook hands with the red-haired boy, his hands weren't worn or calloused as his were. His hands had never seen a hard day's work, soft and free of any scars. However, he wouldn't call them out as he was being paid handsomely to keep their fine horses. "Hmmm, how long do you plan to stay?"

"Depends." Brick said vaguely, looking at Butch as his nose twitched and he looked around.

The stablemen looked between the boys, brow furrowing. "On what?" He then let out a yell in fright as Jojo came out of a pack he'd hidden in after smelling the bigger predator. "What the hell is that creature?" he grumbled as he watched the creature climb from the pack and onto the shoulder of the bearded dark-haired boy.

"It's a monkey." Boomer said as he ran his hand comfortingly over Jojo's head. "They make great companions."

As the stablemen stood up straight and grunted. "A dog makes a great companion. Not a small ape."

Butch smirked at that as Jojo chattered on his shoulder. Jojo turned on Butch's shoulder and turned his head as he caught sight of a passing ravenette and a black cat. The cat stopped, and his ears folded back on his head as he hissed. Jojo shrunk back on Butch's shoulder in shock. The young woman looked in the direction of the four men with the stablemen, before making a soft sound in the back of her throat. The cat sent a lingering glare on the monkey, before following his mistress.

When the woman and the cat were out of sight, Jojo came from his hiding place on Butch's shoulder. He then jumped down from Butch's shoulder to the ground and looked forward. Butch turned to see what had caught the ape's attention. He didn't see anything but caught a whiff of something very familiar.

His nostrils flared as he turned completely away from the group. Taking a step away from them, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the scent. Jasmine and lavender. Eyes popping open and taking on an animalistic shine, Butch's back straightened and his fists clenched.

"'What's the matter with you?" Boomer asked, only to read Butch's intentions in his mind and have his eyes widened. "Butch?"

Just before he could answer, Jojo took off running in the direction of the woman and her cat. Butch followed after him, walking in a slow, stalking pace. The horses bristled nervously at the change in air about the seemingly human male.

Brick turned to Boomer with a furrowed brow, before understanding brought a smile to his face. He found her. He turned his attention back to the stableman and asked him if there was any place with rooms available for the next few nights.

* * *

Noir was unsettled. Since waking up that morning, he'd been anxious and jumping at every sound. Buttercup tried to use her enhanced senses to see what had set Noir off but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. She hoped that taking him on a walk through the town would settle his nerves.

As they passed the stables, she noticed that four men she hadn't seen before had arrived. She wondered who they were briefly but decided to ignore them. If they were just passing through, they'd be gone soon enough. Nothing was strange about them, aside from the small creature on the dark-haired one's shoulder. Again, she thought nothing of it, until Noir hissed.

Making a cat call in her throat to grab his attention, Buttercup watched as he slowly followed after her staying closer to her side. "Noir, you're going to make me fall."

Looking down at her familiar, she noticed the signs of a pending transformation. His eyes glowed a brighter green, his fur stood on end, and his claws remained out. Pulling her hood over her head, she hid her ears that would sprout should he change. She then bent to pick up her familiar and purred softly in his ear.

"Everything's all right Noir. Calm down." Her words did little to soothe him as he didn't seem to be paying any attention to her. His focus was behind her and when she turned, she saw nothing. "You silly cat. What are you—ahh!"

As Buttercup turned around, she came face to face with a creature she'd never seen before. It had a pale face with wide eyes and a mouth that was open making excited noises. From around its face to his shoulders, his fur was white. The rest of the body was black with hands and feet similar to that of a human. What startled her more was the creature hung upside down by a curling tail. Buttercup had let out a short scream that drew the attention of a few of the townspeople. A few of the children who saw the monkey laughed and pointed as her face burned red.

"She's afraid of a monkey." One child called in a singsong voice as he pointed. "She's afraid of a monkey."

"Oh, how cute. A monkey." A little girl said.

Buttercup's cat ears had sprung in her fright and she was glad she pulled her hood up. She held Noir tighter to her chest and growled low enough for the creature to shrink back from her. Sniffing, she caught the sent of something else. Something familiar. Something too close.

"Jojo!" The chimp jumped over her shoulder. Turning she was faced with the creature landing on the outstretched arm of a tall man with a beard on his chin and piercing green eyes. Familiar green that she'd seen almost five years ago, and in a vision filled with his anguished cries of her name.

Buttercup took an involuntary step back from a face she saw would be there at her demise. "No, it can't be. You can't be here."

Butch's brow furrowed as he put his arm down and stared at the suddenly frightened look on the young women's face. "What?"

"Are the rest of your group here?" Buttercup asked, her green eyes looking frantically around him for the others she remembered were with him.

"Yes, and—."

Buttercup took another step back and held Noir, tight to her chest. "You need to leave here. Now."

"Huh?"

"Leave and stay as far away from me and my sisters as you can." She hissed as she moved to walk around him.

The fear was visible in her eyes from under the hood she wore. The scent of her fear burned his nose, making his hair stand on end. When she passed him, he reached out a hand to grab her arm. "Just a damn minute. My brothers and I have—damn it!"

Butch pulled his hand back in pain as he watched blood stream down his arm from four slashes. When he looked up, he saw the woman running away from him down the road. Licking his wounds, he watched her run, knowing that she wouldn't escape his sense of smell. For now, it would be best if he regrouped with his brothers and Mac.

* * *

The boys saw a hooded figure run past at an unusual speed as they were leaving the stables and making their way to the nearest inn. Brick, Boomer, and Mac stared wondering what that was about.

"Ah, I reckon that's Buttercup."

"Buttercup?" Boomer's brow furrowed as he read the mind of the stablemen, who'd come up behind them.

"Yeah, she and her sisters are cousins to that madman that lives just a ways out of town. Lovely girls, if a little strange." He told them as he scratched his head. Almost five years have passed since they first arrived here. Them and their strange habits and happenings.

Boomer's brows shot up as he saw the strange things that happened around the girls he spoke of. A lot of the behavior he saw mimicked his and his brothers as they tried to hide the extent of their abilities from Henry and the physician. It was just more proof that who they sought were near. As they walked away from the stables, Butch came up holding his bleeding hand. "What happened to you?"

"A damned cat." Butch grumbled as he licked the wound again, the bleeding had yet to stop. "Her damned cat."

Brick's eyes widened before turning in the direction that he saw the hooded figure go. Nerves pooling in his stomach he took and breath, before turning back to Butch with blazing red eyes. "You can track her, right?"

His answer was a snort "Don't insult me, brother. She'll be easy enough to find." He then began walking in the direction he smelled her scent.

Brick was quick to follow as was Mac, before Boomer caught his arm. "Mac, I think it would be best if you went to the inn and proctored a room or two for us."

Mac's brow furrowed in confusion and then worry as he looked at the blood that tainted the ground that Butch walked. "My prince, I must ask that you reconsider." He dropped his voice so as not the be overheard by the stableman. "If such a person was capable of hurting Butch—."

"I guarantee that it was of his own doing." Boomer assured, before handing Mac a small sack of money. "Get us some rooms and we'll be back hopefully in time for dinner." He then went to follow his brothers.

The young knight sighed heavily before going off in the opposite direction to find lodgings for his princes and himself.

* * *

Blossom was walking up the house with a basket of laundry that needed to be hung. The day had been filled with chores and while it would've been faster to use magic, she enjoyed the leisurely pace as it gave her time to think. Ever since having their visions, she'd been hard pressed to find a way to save Buttercup. She tried to recall anything that would help. A spell. A potion. A hex. A curse. Anything would be a blessing if it stopped Sedusa.

She heard a yell come from the house followed by a stream of curses. Shaking her head, she smiled at the familiarity the inventor's antics sparked. After living with him for as long as they did, they'd come to expect a faint yell or curse over a hammered finger, patch of burned flesh, or broken bone. He'd come to accept that magic was no a part of his life and came in handy. More often than not the girls used their magic to heal his superficial injuries. Over time, they began teaching one another and found that there were a lot of overlap between their magic and his science.

Sighing, she glanced up at the upper window where he sister was. Blossom saw Buttercup slip into the house with a worried expression. She wanted to ask her what was wrong, but knew that she wouldn't get an answer until Buttercup chose to tell her. Going back to her laundry, Blossom picked up a clean shirt and wrung it out of any excess water. She then threw it over the line and secured it with clothespins.

Preoccupied as she was with her task, she didn't notice the three men walking toward their home. The dark haired one led them with his two brothers, a redhead and a blonder flanking him. His eyes were closed, and he sniffed the air around him, trying to sift through the cat stink.

"I'm really starting to hate that damned cat. His stench is everywhere." Butch grumbled as he opened his eyes. "The only good news is that it means we're on the right track."

Brick nodded before turned his head forward and stopping in his place as his breath left him. Not too far ahead of them was a house and he could just barely make out the spot of fiery red that graced his dreams. A new sense of vigor filled him as he walked at a faster pace than his brothers, just barely stopping himself from running. He stopped right at the edge of the clearing the house resided in and took in her form.

Wavy, fiery red hair was pulled off her face into a messy bun with a number of tendrils blowing in the light breeze. She wore a white shirt with a faded red skirt that stopped just short of her ankles that lead to small feet nestled in black shoes. He caught her profile and inhaled as he realized that he had failed horribly in capturing her likeness on paper. More mature than the face he remembered, he looked upon her pale skin that held a tint of peachy rose on her cheeks and lips. Red fringe framed her wide eyes that caught him in her peripheral.

"Stars above." She dropped the sheet that she was holding her in hand.

Brick walked up to her slowly with his hand outstretched. Blossom stepped back and stumbled over her basket. Before she could hit the ground, Brick caught her around the waist and held her tight to his frame.

"You're more beautiful than I remember."

Blossom's mouth opened and closed as she stared into the burning red eyes of her chosen vessel. "What?"

Brick only smiled as he cupped her face in his hand and then moved it into her hair to pull her into a hug. "How I've searched."

Boomer was trying to listen to the girl's thoughts when he felt a gentle touch against his mind. It was soft and felt like a caress against his heart. He broke from Butch's side and walked in the direction he felt the caress. Going past the house, he found a worn path that led into the forest. As he followed it, the touch against his mind began stronger and he heard a soft humming. It was a tune he wasn't familiar with, but it called to him.

Not long after he first heard the humming, it drowned out almost everything else as he caught sight of his golden-haired angel. She was on her knees scrubbing away on a washboard with a shirt humming to herself, dressed in a blue dress and a white bandana holding her hair from her face. When he tried to prod her mind, his brow furrowed when he didn't hear anything. He heard the humming, but nothing else. He tried to prod harder, he was shocked by the headache that struck him.

Bubbles groaned and dropped the shirt she was washing to grab her head. "Stop it!" She then turned and stood up to glare whoever was trying to get into her head. Her blue eyes widened when she saw the blonde-haired man with the soft blue eyes. "Oh my mage."

"How are you blocking me?" Boomer asked as he tried once again to prod her mind, only to be met with another headache.

Bubbles brought her hands to her head and groaned. "Stop trying to get in my he—ad!" she took a step too far back and wound up falling into the stream that she was washing her clothes in. The water was cold and left her gasping as she scrambled to get out of the water.

Suddenly hands were under her arms trying to pull her out of the water. "Here, let me help you."

"Let go of me!" Bubbles said as she struggled to get away only to feel another pang to her head. "And stop trying to read my mi—ind!

This time both of them fell into the water with a splash and a yell. When Bubbles managed to get out of the stream, she hurriedly grabbed her remaining clothes and basket and began her trek back to her home. Boomer quickly followed behind her, sputtering apologies and offers to help. His remorse and embarrassment were surging through Bubbles' head and it was annoying her.

"Leave me alone!"

The yell caught the attention of those in the yard and they turned to see the two wet blondes. Blossom took the opportunity to break away from Brick and go to her sister. "What happened?"

"An attempt at an invasion of privacy." She snapped as she threw a glare over her shoulder at Boomer. Blossom led her sister to the house where she hoped to get her into some dry clothes.

When Brick looked to follow his pursuit was stopped by a bizarre looking black cat. He growled menacingly at the boys. Butch growled back as he stepped forward.

"Is that the cat you've been so upset about?" Boomer asked. "I thought he'd be bigger."

Brick let a small laugh escape, before he and his brothers recoiled in sudden shock as green swirled around the creature and it grew in size. Standing almost eye to eye with them, the cat let out a fearsome roar.

"Noir, don't!" Blossom yelled out. "Buttercup, stop him."

Buttercup sat in her window with her arms folded across her chest. "He's only protecting us from danger. They need to leave. Now. Noir, hunt."

Before Noir could charge, Butch let out his own roar of fury, startling the girls and Noir. John came to the door and looked out into the yard to see a transformed Noir and three men standing before them. Blossom and Bubbles tried to usher him back into the house.

"What in the—?" e began not understanding what was going on.

"John, let us handle this." Blossom tried to reassure.

"Not in my yard in full view of anyone coming from town!" John yelled out. "Get Noir under control and civilly handle this."

"They shouldn't be here." Bubbles hissed to him. "It's not safe."

John looked to the three men with a furrowed brow and them back at two of his wards. "How are they not safe?"

"Because they will lead to us to our deaths." Buttercup spoke as she landed before them. Her magic swirled around her in ripples of green.

Blossom sighed as she called to her own magic with pink surrounding her. Bubbles' blue magic began to form as she walked with her sisters toward the three vessels.

"We call to the mages to protect us."

"We ask the moon to cast its light."

"We pray the stars to surround our home."

With arms outstretched toward the boys, their magic blended and crackled about them. "Create a barrier against those unwanted."

Before the young princes could comprehend what was happening, they found themselves thrown from their places. Landing in ungraceful heaps with grunts of pain, they looked up to see a fading wave a magic. Scrambling to stand up, Brick walked forward only to be stopped by a wall of magic that glowed pink.

"What in the hell is this?" he placed his hand against the barrier and tried to press through it. "I can't get through!"

His brothers followed his lead and pressed their hands against the barrier with webs of blue and green magic mixing with the pink. "What's going on? What did they do?"

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Brick yelled. "I will not be turned away now! You cannot deny me my wishes!" He slammed his burning fists against the barrier. "Take this down now."

"Leave!" Blossom called back to Brick, hating that she had to be unkind. "You cannot be here!"

Brick stepped away from the barrier, before throwing a ball of fire, only to have it deflected. He the proceeded to throw more, before begrudgingly seeing it futility. With a yell he threw his fists against the barrier. "I order you to take this barrier down now!"

Buttercup's mouth was twisted in a snarl as she stepped toward the barrier. "Do not presume to order us about!"

"We'll order you about as we see fit." Butch growled back at the cat woman.

"By what authority?" Bubbles called out growing more and more irritated with this situation. "Who are you to make such demands?"

"Your sovereign rulers. The princes of Tartonia. I am Boomer. These are my brothers Butch, and your future king Brick." Boomer answered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a dagger with the royal emblem on it.

While the young witches didn't so much as flinch at the glorified titles, the closed his eyes and swore under his breath. "Damn it all."

* * *

 **Hello my loves, the reunion you were waiting for, but not completely expecting. Until next time, my lovelies.**


	8. Leave Us Alone

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Leave Us Alone

"Girls let down this thing you put up." When the witches made no move to bring down the barrier the inventor shot them a glare. "Now! They are our rulers."

"Yours, yes, but not ours." Blossom said as she turned to look at John. When she looked up at the three "princes" outside the barrier she folded her arms in a defensive stance. "Tell them to go away."

With that Blossom walked into the house, her sisters following her. Noir still in his large form, laid down but kept an eye on the men at the edge of the barrier. Particularly Butch. His stench of wolf irritated him greatly.

"You should at least talk to them." John said as he followed the girls into the house. "What would be the harm?"

Bubbles dropped her basket of laundry on the floor and rung her hair out by the bucket in the kitchen. "The harm is that they're here in the first place." She felt a pressure on her mind and then glared in the direction outside the barrier. "He's really starting to annoy me. I already told that jackass to stay out of my head."

John's brow furrowed in confusion. "Stay out…? What are you talking about?"

Blossom sat at the table and held her face in her hands in exasperation. "When we transferred half our magic to them, it's not surprising that some abilities would manifest."

"That yellow-haired—."

"Prince Boomer." John corrected.

"He reads minds." Once she said that she went to John and placed her hands on his head. Her eyes glowed blue for an instant, and John felt a strange tingling in his mind.

He stepped back from Bubbles worried. And touching his head. "No casting on me. I though we agreed to this when you 'fixed' my bald spot."

Bubbles rolled her eyes as she went to her sisters and did the same as she did to John. It's a precaution. He doesn't need to know everything that I happen to be thinking."

* * *

Boomer jolted back as if he were smacked in the face with a wooden board. He fell to the ground with a grunt, startling his brothers.

"Boomer!" Brick yelled out as he turned to his fallen brother. "What happened?"

Bringing his hands up, he cradled his head with a groan. "My head hurts."

"What did she do to you?" Butch asked with a growl in his voice as he glared through the barrier that kept him and his brothers out. He saw the large cat he fought with and felt his face twist into a snarl. The thing was lying nonchalantly, almost mocking him. "If I ever get my claws into that cat…"

"I don't understand." Brick frowned as he turned to look back at barrier. "Why are they denying us?" he then turned back to Boomer and shook him lightly. "What did you read in their minds?"

Boomer turned incredulous blue eyes to frantic red ones. "I didn't get much, but now I won't be getting anything."

"What?"

Standing up and holding his head, Boomer looked past the barrier at the house. "They've shut me out."

"They've shut us all out." Butch snarled and hit the barrier, causing green swirls of magic to flare. Noir stood up and snarled.

"No, Butch. _I've_ been shut out. Out of their mind." Boomer held his head in one hand. "Whatever is going on in their minds, they don't want us to know about it."

Brick's brow furrowed, before sighing heavily. "This was not how this was supposed to be."

"What were you expecting Brick?" Boomer asked. "That she'd melt into your arms?"

Brick threw one last fireball at the barrier in frustration before turning away. He started walking down the path back to the town. Boomer followed him, feeling he needed to lie down to stave off the headache he'd just sustained. Butch was still staring through the barrier at the big cat that was sending him a bored look. With a final growl, he turned and left with his brothers.

As they entered to town, a depressed aura radiated from them. It was very much unlike the excited energy that they held when they first arrived in the town. Several the townspeople left them alone, wondering what could've caused them to change their moods so drastically.

While they were walking to find Mac, Mitch and a few of his friends were caught sight of the visitors. "Who are those guys?"

"They told Marcus that they were horse breeders from the inner cities of the kingdom." His friend Charles, who seemed to constantly be covered in dirt told him as he picked at his teeth, informed him. "Though they look a bit stuffed in the shirt if you ask me."

Mitch looked over at them and was struck with a piercing glare when the blond haired young man turned abruptly and glared in his direction. When he looked away, less out of shame and more out of dignity, he noticed the direction they came from. His brow furrowed in confusion as he looked back and forth between the inventor's house and the newcomers.

"What were they doing coming from the inventor's house?" Mitch hissed lowly.

"Maybe they saw one of the girls." Isaac, a self-thought charmer, thought aloud. "Though they'd be stupid to follow any one of them."

Butch stopped in his tracks and inclined his head in the direction of the Mitch and his friends.

Mitch not noticing the sudden attention he'd drawn to himself, spat unpleasantly to the ground beside him. "Damned witches. How my father and everyone else allows them to remain after all the bizarre things they've done is beyond me."

The three newcomers had walked toward him, the one with green eyes taking on a feral look.

"I can't wait until the kingdom sends someone to deal with them." Mitch rested his chin in his hand, only to have the front of his shirt grabbed and he was hefted into the air. His friends readied themselves for a fight as they looked between the three young men before them.

"You're the one that sent the letter?" The one with the dark hair growled at him, before narrowing his eyes. "Are you the one that scarred her as well" His claws tore into the shirt as his anger.

"Get your hands off me! Do you know who I am? I'm Governor Mitchelson's son." Mitch yelled at the brute that was glaring at him in a way that reminded him of Buttercup.

"Well, we're the one's that got your letter." Brick snapped over Butch's shoulder. "You said some very…interesting things. Care to elaborate?"

"What?"

"Butch, let him down."

With a low growl, Butch released Mitch none too gentle and took a step back with his arms folded. His claws dug into his palms and he had to force himself to relax to not puncture his skin.

Boomer crouched down and stared intently at Mitch. "What were you hoping to accomplish by sending that letter?"

Mitch didn't say anything, rather he couldn't because he was so in shock. Even his mind was in a disarray. Boomer shifted through his mind and found snippets of incidents with him and the girls. Most were of him and the one Butch encountered in fights. His interactions with the other two were spaced out a far between with less aggressive means of attack. Then there was a bizarre memory that jumped.

"What was that?" Boomer scrutinized his mind trying to find the rest of the memory. "What did you do?"

Mitch stared confused at Boomer, before slight fear started to settle in. "You're just like them."

"Excuse me?" Boomer said, his face scrunching in confusion. Then he saw the comparison that was being made in the boy's mind and he then his eyes widen. "We're not witches."

Standing up suddenly, he looked between his friends and the three staring intently at him. He then huffed a sound that was a dry laugh and puffed his chest out. "Of course, you'd say that. _They,"_ he gestured with his chin in the direction of the inventor's house. "claim that they're not witches either, lying deceitful bitches."

Snatching the idiotic boy up by the hair and pushing him against the wall, Brick snorted a thick cloud of black smoke into his face. "I'd watched your tongue when addressing them. I'm sure that they have proper names. Use them. As a matter a fact, what are their names?"

"Blossom is the one with the red hair. Buttercup is the one with the black hair. Bubbles is the one with the yellow hair." Mitch grunted out.

Brick released the nuisance and turned to Boomer. "Well, at least we know their names."

"What do you want to do now?"

Brick sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know. Let's find our lodgings and Mac. I need time to think. Try to leave me to my thoughts, please." He then stood apart from his brothers and folded his arms over her chest.

This reaction wasn't unexpected. Boomer wasn't sure how he was to help Brick through this, but he knew he had to find a way to get into contact with these girls and figure out a way for them to discuss what has occurred between them. There is a reason that those girls gave them those powers.

While he was thinking, he caught an errant thought from Butch. The look he saw in Butch's eyes was a dangerous one. His emerald eyes held that animalistic predator's glint and he was looking at the governor's son.

"Butch." He called out.

The glint lessened in Butch's eyes, if only by a little. He then turned sharply and went in the direction that he saw Brick go.

A long sigh escaped Boomer's mouth as he followed his brothers lost in his thoughts. Things had not gone as planned, but he was glad he could put a name to the face. Bubbles. She was beautiful. He could see that through her ire with him. Not seeing into her mind was the only thing that made him wary. She and her sisters were hiding something and that concerned him.

Whatever or whoever they were hiding or hiding from scared them bad enough to have to shy away from everything. This wasn't something to ignore.

With the directions that got from the stableman, and Butch following Mac's sent, it was easy to find the small in they'd be staying in for a few days. As they approached the nice building of stone and plaster, Mac was pacing in front looking out every other moment for a glimpse of his princes. When he finally saw them, he smiled only for it to fall as he looked at the discontent on their faces.

"What happened? Did you find them?"

"Yes, but…" Brick shook his head and tried not to think about how coldly his red-haired beauty stared at him. "It's nothing. How is the room?"

Mac's brow furrowed in confusion, and he stuttered a reply to Brick. "The room is suitable. But your high—Brick. What about the girls?"

"They sent us away, Mac." Butch said as he glared at the swirling dome of magic in the distance. "We couldn't even get close to the house."

Mac turned in the direction Butch was looking and saw nothing. "Why? Was there a moat?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"There was a giant barrier around the house. That and a giant cat standing guard!" His hatred for the cat showed in his eyes.

Mac looked into the distance and squinted his eyes, just to be sure that he wasn't missing something. "I don't see anything."

Butch looked at Mac and saw the confusion on his face as he looked in the magic dome's direction. "You…don't see anything."

Mac shook his head, before looking at Butch. "No. Are you, all right?"

Butch spared one last glance in the direction of the dome before going in after Brick. "I need to lie down."

Mac stared after the second prince and looked to Boomer. "Will I ever understand anything that occurs in your lives?"

Placing a comforting hand on Mac's shoulder, Boomer shook his head in the negative. "No, not with how things have been as of late."

"Tell me, what happened with the girls?" Mac implored as he and Boomer walked to the room he had reserved for them.

"We've hit an unexpected wall." Boomer told him.

"So, what are that plans now?" Mac asked.

Walking through the small lobby that also acted as a dining room, the youngest prince and his knight as well as friend, and spoke with him quietly. "I'm not exactly sure, but I have a task for you."

"Yes?"

"Go around town and covertly ask about the girls. Figure out how much everyone else knows about them." He then had another thought and pulled Mac close to look him in the eye. "Also look into the governor's son. What kind of person he is."

Mac nodded and prepared to head out but was stopped by Boomer holding his arm. "Save it for tomorrow. We could use our friend and not a knight right now."

Nodding his head, he followed Mac to the room and immediately felt the drop in their moods. Where that morning they were jovial, they were now sullen. Looking around, Mac wasn't sure what he could do to make them feel better. He was a knight. Being a regular young man wasn't something he was familiar with, but Boomer was right. They needed a friend. They didn't need a knight.

Coming up with a vague idea of what he could do, he left the room and went down to the dining room. The inn belonged to a father and daughter, and Mac was looking for the owner. The man's name was Gabriel, a lean man who wore glasses with warm brown skin. As a boy without a father, he hoped that this man would be able to give him some insight into how to cheer his friends up.

"Hello?" Mac called as he went to the main dining area. "Gabriel." Walking through a door, he felt a sudden resistance and heard a crash.

"Oh no."

Eyes wide, he carefully walked through the door and saw the mess that he'd made. The daughter, a fuller figured girl with a mass of curly black hair was on her hands and knees trying to wipe up the spilled stew from the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Mac groveled as he got down on his hands and knees to help the girl. "I was looking for your father and—and—I'm sorry."

A soft laugh broke his apology and when he looked up into the face hidden by all the hair, he felt his breath leave him. "I wouldn't worry about it. I can always make another stew."

Mac was at a loss for words as he stared into warm chocolate eyes and a bright smile with a small gap in between her teeth and a faint smattering of cinnamon freckles over a full rounded nose. "Umm…uh…"

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" she giggled as she stood up with the fallen pot.

"Cat. Yes. Umm. Girls with the cat." He stumbled over his words as he looked up at her and quickly stood up, a bit shocked to see she was just ass tall as he was. "Know them?"

Walking back to the counter the set the pot down, the girl rose a brow at him. "Why?"

"My friends. They…saw them…met them…letter."

"Letter?" A thought seemed to pass through her mind before she slammed the pot onto the wooden table. "That damn Mitch."

"Mitch?" Mac asked.

Wiping her hands on her apron, she exhaled sharply. "Mitch is the governor's son. He has done nothing but harass them. Buttercup, the poor girl. He scarred her back."

That grabbed Mac's attention. "Scarred her back?"

Black curls bounced angrily as she nodded her head and braced herself against the counter. "He denies it, but Leo and I know the bastard did it."

"Leo?"

"Leo and I are the their only true friends. Everyone else merely tolerates them."

Mac nodded in understanding. "Has it always been that way for them?"

Sighing heavily, the girl grabbed a rag and went back to the mess that was the stew on the floor. "Unfortunately, yes. Mitch is convinced that the girls are witches, but it's not true."

"How do you know?" Mac asked cautiously, not wanting to offend.

The girl got down to the floor and began wiping the rest of the stew. "They haven't hurt anyone. Even Noir is well behaved. Except when he's stealing fish. I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Gabrielle."

"Mac." He said as he got down to help her clean up the mess.

* * *

As the sun began its descent, Noir yawned loudly out on the front yard, before reverting to his smaller size and going into the house. He went to find Buttercup. John was sitting with a bottle of whisky that he rarely touched by the fire and his face in his hands. He quietly walked over to him and brushed himself against his legs.

"Don't try to cuddle up to me. You were no better than them today, Noir." John sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face. The muffled yelling coming from the floor above him could be heard. "I can't listen to this anymore."

Standing up, he headed to the stairs that led up to the attic turned bedroom. The yelling could be heard through the door and he sighed heavily.

"Why are we still here discussing this rather than leaving from here?"

"Because this is our home. I'm not going to be run out of my home a second time!"

"We might not have a choice! They're the princes of this land."

"I don't give a damn who they are! The reason we divided the magic was, so we wouldn't be found, but now that they're here—By the moon!"

"I'd rather have a bit more insight into what these _princes_ will bring for us."

"We already know what's going to happen. Wasting magic will not help. They will leave in their own time."

"Just send the pampered princes back to their castle. They sooner they leave the better. Our magic will only grow with them right here with us! Do you want Sedusa to find us?"

"She won't find us! We've been careful."

"Not sending them away isn't being careful. By the moon—I can still feel them in the vicinity."

"Stars above. All this fighting is getting us no closer to a solution."

The door opened, and the inventor was met with the glowing eyes of the witches before him. Buttercup's cat ears and claws were out, and ice was forming around Blossom. Bubbles had her arms crossed over her chest as though she could physically block out the overwhelming emotions swirling in the room.

"Stop it. All of you." John growled at them. "Now, why don't you three go talk to them?"

Blossom ran her hands through her hair "You don't know what will happen if we allow them into our lives more than they already are."

"You can't know either." John retorted growing angry.

"We do know. Getting involved with them will lead to Buttercup's death." Blossom yelled out.

Buttercup closed her hands into fists, drawing blood from her palms and sighing. Noir sensing the distress of his lady, went to her side and urged her to pick him up. When she did, he purred softly to try to soothe her.

"I cannot allow them to lead us down a path that will destroy us. I will not lose another sister." Blossom declared staring hard at the man who'd graciously allowed them to stay in their home.

"They have the right to know why." His voice rose a bit before he could stop himself. Sighing, he closed and rubbed his eyes. "No matter what the future _claims,_ the course isn't definite."

Due to his drowsiness from the hard drinking, John then left the girls to go to bed. As he lied haphazardly across his bed, he groaned at the headache he knew was sure to be upon him in the morning. The girls stayed up a while longer thinking of what could be done about the unexpected visit from their chosen vessels.

If his head wasn't hurting too bad when the sun rose, he'd seek out the princes. Maybe he could speak with them and see if there was a common ground to be found.

* * *

The next morning, the princes took the chance to sleep in as they never had before while at the castle. Mac got up, so he could procure breakfast for them and possibly speak with Gabrielle again. She was a sweet girl. He found her on her way out that morning and chose to join her.

"So how long have you and your father lived in this village?" Mac started out conversationally.

Gabrielle brushed a curl of her hair from her face and gave a sad smile. "We used to live in a village to the south until I was seven. After we lost Mama to sickness, he came here."

"I'm sorry to hear that. My father died not long after I was born, so I don't have too many memories of him." Mac supplied, not wanting her to feel alone in her brief moment of sadness.

She simply shook her head and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "I have no need to be sad. I've made friends and have new memories."

Mac smiled at her as they walked and felt a blush cross his nose. If anything, meeting this girl was the best thing to come out of this little excursion. As they were walking, she shopped for ingredients to cook for the day. He carried everything, showing her that he was a gentleman as well as a knight.

Gabrielle looked at the young man accompanying her. He was sweet, if a little shy. She hadn't had too much interaction with his friends, but from what Mac had told her they were upset. Apparently, they had a run in with the girls that didn't go so well.

"Why are they here for the girls?" Gabrielle asked him. "I've never seen them receive guests before."

Mac bit the inside of his cheek and wondered how much he should tell her. "The girls…gave my friends something precious. My friends have been searching for them to figure out why for a few years."

A snort broke from her and she turned with a slight smile to Mac. "Didn't anyone ever tell them not to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

A startled breathless laugh left from Mac as he thought of how that phase couldn't apply to the princes. In their position, whenever someone gave them anything there was an ulterior motive behind it. "They've had to be careful over the years."

Gabrielle didn't comment, as she led him to Leo's fruit and vegetable stand. Leo smiled when he saw Gabrielle and stood up straighter upon seeing the young man with her. "Good morning Gabrielle."

"Morning Leo. Any fresh tomatoes today?"

"No." Leo said distracted as he looked over Mac. "Bell peppers today. Bright yellow and orange bell peppers."

As Gabrielle was inspecting the bell peppers, John walked up to her while holding his head. His drinking hadn't enabled him from getting up, but he did have a bit of a headache. "Gabrielle, morning."

Looking up, she smiled at the bizarre inventor that had been one of the few to welcome her and her father to their new home. "Hello, John. How are you this morning?"

"I've been better. We had guests come yesterday." He started.

Gabrielle giggled as he put a few bell peppers into her basket. "I heard. Their companion is helping me with my shopping." She then gestured behind her, where Leo and Mac were talking. Leo had a smile on his face as did Mac, but Leo's held a hidden secret.

"May I borrow him for a moment?" John asked, mostly to find out more about the princes and partly to save the young unsuspecting lad from Leo.

"Let Leo have a little fun." Gabrielle smiled. "Besides, I think he might like me."

"Then be kind to him." She sighed as he shook his head. "What is it with young ladies given young men a hard time these days."

Gabrielle lifted a shoulder slyly, before stepping to the side to allow the inventor passage to Mac. Going up to the younger man, he tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Excuse me, can I speak to you?"

Mac turned at the touch and made himself stand taller at the sight of the middle-aged man with black hair with streaks of grey. "That depends. Who are you?"

"My name is John. I was wondering if you would allow me to speak with your _friends._ " He stressed lowly.

"Why?" Mac asked defensively.

"I believe they would benefit from what I know concerning the girls. There's a lot that they should be privy too."

Mac considered this for a moment, before stepping closer to John and speaking to him in a low voice. "As I don't know you, why should I trust you?"

"Because I only want to protect them."

"The princes are of no threat to them." Mac almost hissed aggressively.

John rose his hand as a sign of surrender against the retort. "I didn't say they were. It's just some things are not as they seem to be."

When thinking of the princes, Mac tried to think of what would be in their best interest without overstepping his boundaries. The man before him looked sincere and just as concerned for the girls as he was for the princes. Nodding his head, he told him that he'd allow him to come to the inn with him. After that, it was the princes' choice on whether to speak with him or not. Though he doubted that Brick would turn the man away.

* * *

The princes were in the dining hall of the inn, when the inventor and Mac came in. Butch noticed first as his sense of smell alerted him to a third presence that wasn't familiar to the place before them. "What is he doing here?"

Brick and Boomer turned and were surprised to see the man from yesterday. When Boomer tried to read the man's mind, he was met with a wall that caused the two of them a headache.

"If I may ask, your majesty. Could you please not do that? I'm a bit hungover." The inventor said as he held his head in his hand.

Boomer relented against the wall and sighed. "I suppose I can honor that request."

John nodded his head and pulled a chair up to the table with the princes and sat down. "My name is John and first, I'd like apologize for the way you were treated yesterday."

"Are you saying that because we're your monarchs or because you truly do feel that way?" Butch asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

Butch was then kicked under the table by Brick. "Don't be an ass."

John rose a brow at the princes before taking a deep breath. "I suppose it's a little bit of both. You are my ruling monarchs, and how the girls were wasn't becoming. They just weren't expecting you."

"Not expecting us?" Brick huffed and released a tendril of smoke. "It seemed like they were hoping to never see us again."

The insult was clear in his voice and the inventor wondered what that was about. However, before he could ask Boomer leaned forward and pressed for insight about the girls. "Why wouldn't they be expecting to see us?"

"Your presence here…worries them." he supplied.

Confusion settled over the boys, as they wondered why that would be. Butch tried not to let his show as he snorted loudly. "The only one that should be worried about our presence is that damned cat."

"Noir is only protecting them." John told them. "He's harmless once you get to know him."

Pulling his shirt to the side, Butch revealed the edges of the claw marks Noir left on him. "Harmless, you say? That damn cat took more than a few rakes out of my hide."

Waving his hand dismissively, John looked at the boys pleadingly. "Look, they believe your presence here might attract other unwanted attention."

"What unwanted attention?" Brick asked, finding that he still wasn't being told anything about what was going on. "Is there someone after them?"

A sigh left him and before he could answer, the door slammed open and in came Buttercup with Noir at her heels. "What in mage's name are you doing, John?"

She then walked into the inn and pulled him up by his arm. "Buttercup, wait. You should talk to them."

"I don't need to say anything to them. And by the moon, neither should you!" she fumed her eyes glittering a bright jade. Her pupils shifted back and forth between human and feline. When she felt the stares of the princes, she turned to glare at them. "You three should go back to where you came from."

"I do beg your pardon, _kitten_." Butch stared as he rounded the table to stand in front of her. "You are no one to order me about."

"Butch." Boomer said, trying to prevent a fight from happening.

A sound that resembled a hiss passed through Buttercup's lips as she looked up at Butch. "You know nothing of what will come if you don't leave."

"Then why don't you tell us, kitten?" he challenged, as he smelt her anger rising.

"I dare you to utter 'kitten' to me again." Her voice had dropped low and her pupils elongated to those of the feline creature she was.

Butch smirked infuriatingly at her and rose to her challenge. "Kitten."

He felt the movement, before it occurred and caught her hand with the claws bared. The smug chuckle that passed through his lips was short lived as she brought her knee up into his groin.

Mac went to draw his sword, when Brick held his hand up to stop him. "Your highness." He implored looking at his brother and the girl that has harmed him.

"Stand down, Mac." Brick ordered.

When Butch bent over from the pain, Buttercup caught him by the collar of his shirt and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I'm only going to tell you this once, mutt. You and your brothers are going to leave this village and never come back."

"What will you do if I do come back?" he grunted out, catching a secondary scent coming from her.

The grip on his shirt tightened. "You will bring our deaths upon us." With that she let him go and turned to John. "We're leaving now."

Noir hissed at Butch before following after Buttercup. John stood mildly in shock as he looked between Buttercup and the princes. "I'm sorry." He then followed after Buttercup as she made her way back to their home. "Buttercup. Buttercup!"

"What did you think you were hoping to accomplish John?" Buttercup asked as she suddenly spun onto John. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing before you came bursting through the door." John just barely refrained from letting his retort be a sharp snap at her. "Why don't you want them to know?"

"There is a bliss in some ignorance." Buttercup explained before she continued to make her way back to the house.

John groaned aloud as he walked to keep up with the ravenette. "This is dangerous."

"They are safer not knowing what may never come if they just leave."

"They'll be _safer_ knowing about the potential danger you and your sisters have put them in." The inventor braced himself for the repercussions of his next words. "Do not let them be like your sister Bunny."

Stopping when Buttercup stopped, John graciously took the resounding slap to the face that startled more than a few of the passing townspeople. When he recovered and looked at Buttercup's face, he saw the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "Don't you ever use Bunny against me to justify your actions."

"Buttercup—."

"You know nothing of the pain the deception that vile snake has put me through." She spoke through a cracking voice. "If you did, then you would know that sending them away is the best thing for everyone. We can't be near them."

John stared into her wet eyes and relinquished any attempt at trying to convince her to do anything she didn't want to. "Okay Buttercup."

Nodding her head as if to reassure herself about her decision, she turned and somberly made her way back to the house. Noir followed close to her heels, hoping his lady's distress wouldn't last.

* * *

Butch had braced himself against a chair in the dining room and slowly sat down in anther close to him. Mac was immediately at his side with worried eyes. "My prince, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Butch strained. "No man has ever died from being kicked in the groin. Though it isn't pleasant."

Brick was lost in thought as he played over the confrontation of a few moments before. Nothing was going as he'd planned. Their saviors didn't want anything to do with them and that left him lost for how he was supposed to feel. "This was folly."

Boomer turned to his elder brother and read the disappointment he had in himself in his mind. "Brick, you didn't know this was going to happen."

"No, but still I let my expectations of them get the better of me and put both parties in an awkward position." He explained as he ran and hand through his hair. "We'll stay another night, before heading home."

"Are you sure Brick?" Boomer asked, despite reading the resolve in his mind already.

"Yes. We've done nothing but disrupt their lives in this quiet village. They are better off without." He said resigned. "The real world awaits."

"They're afraid." Butch told his brothers.

"What?"

"They're afraid. I could smell it one her." He repeated. "I don't know of who or what, but it's enough that they don't want us around."

His brothers' and Mac's brow furrowed as they tried to put together what Butch was saying. "What does that mean then?"

Looking to his brothers, Butch held their eyes to show a firm resolve. "I suggest we stay a little longer."

"Why?" Brick asked, defeat heavy in his tone. "We have no reason to."

Butch shook his head. "For all their bravado and fight, they are scared little girls. I remember her all those years ago telling she that she was sorry. Maybe this danger is what she's sorry about."

Brick considered it, before bringing his hand to his chin to ponder what that meant. "Then their giving us these abilities were intentional."

"But to what end?" Boomer asked. "We don't know what we're up against."

"Then we'll find out. We don't leave until they tell us." Butch nodded, resolute in his plan.

Mac cleared his throat loudly to draw their attention to them. "What about Prime Minister Henry?"

"What about him?"

Mac rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm sure he's annoyed enough as it is with you three away from the castle already. However, if we delay in our return, a blood vessel is sure to burst in his head."

While it was something to consider, the princes anonymously decided that the prime minister's views on their activities in their spare time were of no true concern of his. Therefore, the decision to remain in Townsend until they uncovered more of the mystery of their saviors was made.

The princes would find out what had these girls so afraid and do what they could do help them. They would return the favor and save them this time around.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter my loves. I've taken my first vacation in two years, and needed a bit of time to relax. However, I refuse to forsake my faithful readers. I wrote when the words came to me and tried to post as soon as possible. I love you all and keep you in mind when I'm writing. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and until next time. XO**


	9. From One Loss To Another

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys

* * *

Chapter Nine: From One Loss to Another

Since their laundry had been neglected for the past two days, the girls in an effort to distract themselves—if only for a moment—from the presence of the princes', decided to continue to do just that. Also, to be sure that neither of them were caught unaware, they went to the creek to wash their clothes together with Noir tagging behind them.

The cool water from the creek along with the rigorous work of scrubbing their clothes clean helped with getting rid of some of the building tension. Buttercup scrubbed a little too hard on the washboard and wound up scraping a bit of skin from the knuckles of her hand. As she hissed in pain, Noir immediately ran to her side and pressed himself against her. "I'm fine, Noir."

"No, you're not. You're still thinking about it." Bubbles commented from the other side of Blossom.

"So are you, and now myself, which means we're not cleaning hard enough." Blossom commented as she flicked a sudsless shirt to rid it of the excess water.

Buttercup raised her fingers to Blossom with a lifted eyebrow. "Oh, aren't I?"

"You know what I mean Buttercup. We shouldn't allow those boys to disrupt our lives any more than they already have."

After letting Noir lick her wounds to heal them, Buttercup gathered her basket of clothes and stood up. "I hardly think it's fair to say that." She then began her walk back to the house with her basket of clothes under her arm and Noir at her heels.

"There is some validity to what she's saying." Bubbles started. "We knew nothing about them. We have no idea how our powers could've affected their lives."

Sighing heavily, Blossom sat back on her heels and brushed her red hair from her face. "I know, but still they shouldn't be here. If they provoke us and we release a strong enough wave of magic, Sedusa will know exactly where we are."

"I already know that, and that the thought terrifies you." Bubbles said softly.

Pink and blue eyes connected for a moment, before Blossom gathered her basket of clothes and followed after Buttercup. "Wait! Stars above, Buttercup wait."

Buttercup stopped suddenly and then Noir hissed. The fur on the panther's back stood on end, before he ran forward and transformed. The sound of a metal sliding against metal sounded before a panicked yell filled the air. Then a very loud roar filled the space.

From inside his office, over the pounding of his hammer, he heard the roar and scrambled to get outside. At the doorway, he saw Noir in full monstrous form standing over what looked to be a young man. Possibly the same young man he saw the day before. "Noir!"

"No Noir. You can't eat that human." Buttercup sighed as she folded placed her hand on her hip and then raised dangerously glinting feline eyes at the edge of the barrier where the princes stood. "Yet."

Mac looked up at the strange creature above him and the girl that was commanding him. "You're joking, aren't you?"

Buttercup rose a brow as she turned to look at Mac. "Depends…on if _I_ get hungry."

The color drained from Mac's face as he watched Buttercup walk to where the princes had stopped. Butch growled low in his throat at her and slammed his hands against the barrier. Green magic swirled from the point of impact. Buttercup watched disinterestedly before leveling him with a glare.

"I thought I told you to leave…mutt."

Butch growled again and pressed his hands against the barrier. "I'm a prince, Kitten. I don't take orders from you."

"I don't take them from you either." She retorted.

Bubbles and Blossom walked up to her side and stared at their respective vessels. Blossom matched the fiery gaze of the eldest with a cold stare of her own. She didn't need Bubbles' empathetic abilities to know what he was feeling. If his embrace and words from when they first met were any hint, she'd have to say that he'd fallen for her. She couldn't say she felt more for him than pity at the moment. It hadn't been her intention for his feelings to grow into what they were.

Sighing, she stepped up to the barrier's edge and placed her hand against it. Brick placed his hand against where hers lay and looked expectantly at her. "You shouldn't be here. I told you that already."

"Hello Blossom."

She jerked her hand back and stared at him feeling ice form at her feet. "How do you know my name?"

"I procured them from the governor's son." Brick answered, before taking a deep breath. "I am Prince Brick, first heir to the Tartonian throne, and I feel we are owed a conversation."

Just as Blossom opened her mouth to answer, Buttercup stepped in front of her and hissed at Brick. "We owe you nothing. We saved your hides. You have some of our magic. That's the end of it. Now go away."

"Buttercup!" Blossom snapped at her with a glare.

"That is not the end of it!" Butch's voice rose as he pressed his hand against the barrier.

"We have questions." Boomer tried to soothe the rising tension. "The least you can do is give us answers."

Behind them Noir dropped a heavy paw into Mac's torso to prevent him from moving. John grabbed Noir by the ruff of his neck and tried to pull him off of the younger man. "Noir, stop. Buttercup!"

"Not yet, Noir." She called out. "I haven't decided anything yet."

The muscles in Butch's face rippled with his fighting the change onto an animal. However, the girls could see the lengthening of his fangs as he bared his teeth and the protruding claws from his fingers. "You'd better decide not to harm him." His voice was guttural, which was to be expected of vocal chords caught between that of a human and a wolf.

Blossom and Bubbles' eyes widened before they took a step back from the fearsome sight. Buttercup's own animal attributes, such as her claws and hears made themselves known. Brick and Boomer swallowed their nerves down, having not expected that.

"Impressive, but I remember you showing more nights ago." Butch taunted. "In fact, I saw everything."

"What are you going on about?" Buttercup sneered at him, completely over speaking with the _mutt_.

Smirking, Butch took a step back and began to pull his shirt off. Buttercup glanced at her sisters, confused as to why he was stripping himself. When his shirt was off, bandages were revealed. Confusion was still settled on Blossom and Bubbles' faces. Buttercup, however felt suspicion fill her as his injuries were very familiar. As the bandages were pulled away from his body, Buttercup gasped and pressed her hands against the barrier.

"You were the wolf that night?" As he smirked knowingly at her, Buttercup hissed angrily. "You mutt! I should've taken a piece of your hide, you…" she then spoke in a language that had her sisters gasping and two of the boys looking at her in confusion.

"I have to say, you were lovely in the moonlight." Butch chuckled without mirth, "however there was something odd. A scar marred what would have been flawless skin. We know someone is after you."

The shock that filled the girls was enough to have the barrier ripple violently. Blue, pink, and green—mostly green—swirls of magic flared across the surface of the barrier. Buttercup stepped through the barrier easily and glared dangerously at the princes before her.

"Do you now? Though I doubt you know what _truly_ is after us." Buttercup whispered lowly to him.

Inhaling deeply, Butch could smell the swirling emotions in her scent. Anger and fear were prominent. "I'm sure a little hellcat such as yourself can handle a cockroach such as Mitch, but we are willing to help you, if you like."

"Mitch?"

The scent changed from anger and fear to just anger. She also bit out a harsh laugh and glared menacingly at each of the princes. "You think we can't handle Mitch?"

"Your back says otherwise." Butch pointed out.

Turning the full force of her glare onto Butch, she knew when her eyes began to glow as she just barely saw it reflected in the emerald orbs she stared into. "You three are jackasses. We are not afraid of Mitch. Nothing of this world scares us."

"But there is something." Brick asked as he stepped forward. "Allow us to repay you by saving you from whatever it is your hiding from." He then turned his gaze to Blossom who remained behind the barrier.

"How?" The feline ravenette asked. "By hiding us within your towers made of marbled stone! Promising us that all our needs will be met! Giving us gifts at your whim!"

Her scent changed again. The fear had come back into her scent and it was warring with the anger for dominance. Butch sniffed softly to try to dispel the overwhelming scent.

"I think not, so take your flea bitten hide along with your brothers and leave!" she yelled at him. "Noir, give them back their human."

Noir removed his paw from Mac, only to pounce on him when he tried to run. John was worried Noir might've harmed the boy, only to exhale in relief to see Noir hadn't. He was mildly concerned when the familiar stood up with the back of the boy's shirt in between his teeth. The boy's lower body dragged across the ground as Noir walked with him to the barrier.

"This is most undignified of a knight." Mac grumbled once Noir dropped him at the feet of the princes. He turned to look back at big cat. The ravenette petted the head of the beast as he sat beside her and nuzzled her under her chin. "I never cared much for cats."

Noir growled at Mac, making him cringe. "I said, I never cared much for cats, not that I didn't like them."

Placated, Noir turned his attention back to the girls. "This is the last time, I'll tell you this. Now get out of my sight, or by the moon," three pairs of eyes glowed at the princes. "none will live to regret it."

The girls turned to head back to their once again forgotten laundry. Butch snarled low in his throat and stepped forward. "You insufferable—OW!" The barrier reacted more violently to him than it did before. "What did you do?"

"The barrier is still up." Bubbles explained. "Now, leave."

Boomer looked to Mac and glanced back at the barrier. "If it's still up, then how did Mac get through?"

"The barrier was put up against you, not him. Now please, just leave." Bubbles explained.

"Wait!" Brick stepped up to the barrier only to pull back when the barrier reacted to him. "You told me to use this power wisely. There must be something we can do to repay you."

Buttercup let out a sigh as she continued to the house with Bubbles following after her. John was ready to berate them for their behavior, but he noticed that Blossom had stopped and was looking toward the barrier.

"Yes, I did tell you that. But what have you done with that power since that day?" She walked up to the barrier and stared into deep red eyes. "Wasting time looking for me? For us? Why?"

Brick dropped his eyes for a moment, before looking back up at her. "You gave me my life back. A reason to continue. I could never forget that day."

"I saw a fire in you that day. A passion." Blossom confided. "It was like no other."

"It was one fueled by rage and would've died out just as quickly as it had come." Brick corrected. "The kingdom was in mourning over the loss of our brother Bear. He was only a child when he was killed. I was the intended target, but we were playing when Bear jumped into my arms. The arrow missed my heart, but not his."

The pain that was evident in his voice and eyes held Blossom as stared at him. The image of Bunny stepping in between her and the fatal whip of yellow magic flew unbidden through her mind. Nearly five years later and the memory's pain was still fresh in her heart. Stepping quickly Blossom walked to the barrier and placed her hands against it. Brick stared her with bated breath.

"I too know the pain that comes with the loss of a younger sibling. Once four sisters are now three, and not a day goes by in where I don't think of our fallen sister." Ice formed from where her hands touched the barrier. Taking a deep breath, she pushed through her pain. "We were running but are now hiding and I wish for my sisters and I to remain so."

"Then please, let us help you." Brick beseeched.

A gentle yet sad smiled crossed Blossom's face. "The help you have to offer will do nothing against the threat to us."

Pressing his own hands against the icy spots of the barrier, Brick hoped to pass his sincerity to her. "You can't possibly know that."

"I do. Stars above, I do know that. Therefore, I ask—no, beg you Prince of Tartonia. Return with your brothers to your castle and never seek us out again. Please, if you truly wish to repay us, then do us this favor."

Pink and red eyes clashed, before the king to be clenched his hands into fists against the barrier. Heat radiated from the place where his hands rested. His face contorted into anguish as his eyes closed and his mouth snarled. His turmoil was going through both Bubbles and Boomer, as he tired to reason with rationality and desire.

The fiery haired witch watched the elder prince struggle for a moment longer, before his red eyes opened and the fire she saw years ago. "Is that what you truly want?"

"Yes."

"Then I will have to disappoint." He told her. "We'll be at the inn when you're ready to talk."

The smile left Blossom's face as Brick backed away from the barrier and turned to his brothers. After helping Mac to his feet, the princes left the way they came.

* * *

"That was quite the performance you put on for them, Brick. I have to say that I'm impressed." Butch commented as he sat with a mug of liquor rising to his lips.

"It wasn't a performance." Brick said around a bit of bread in his mouth. "We'll leave when they come to us."

Boomer rose a brow at his brother. "That's quite the gamble. What makes you think they'll come?"

Brick thought back to the look he saw in those pink eyes of Blossom. He saw pain in that beautiful face. A pain he was sure he expressed when Bear died. She and her sisters suffered their own loss. They were similar in ways that hadn't been anticipated, and Brick hoped it would draw them together.

"There was something about her eyes. I remember seeing it in myself once." Brick explained.

As the thoughts of Bear crossed his mind, Boomer felt a tightness form in his throat. He took a hefty drink of liquor to wash it down. Butch caught the change in scent and deftly ignored it for the large bowl of rabbit stew in front of him.

"Do you think that will be enough?" Mac asked sensing the drop in the mood.

Butch sniffed and then stood up looked toward the open window. Noir suddenly appeared in the window and slinked across the floor towards them. Mac still nervous about being tussled about the cat, pushed his chair back from the table as he approached. Uncaring of how he was perceived, Noir jumped onto the table and walked over to Brick, but not before taking a few laps of stew from Butch's bowl.

"Hey, you damned cat!" Butch snatched his bowl away and growled.

Licking his face, Noir turned to Brick and turned his neck to show the folded piece of parchment tied around his neck. When Noir placed his hand atop Brick's hand and patted it impatiently, Brick reached for the parchment. Unfolding it, he saw that there was a note addressed to him.

 _Meet me by the eastern edge of the town when the moon begins to rise._ The note was signed with a pink rose. The message was from Blossom and it was clearly meant for Brick.

"What does it say?" Mac asked.

"She wants to meet me after dark." Brick responded with a slight smile on his face. Before he could say more on the matter, Noir growled and let out a hiss. He looked up just in time to see Butch snatched Noir by the cuff of his neck.

"I've just about had it with you!" Butch growled.

Noir yowled furiously as he tried to reach Butch's face. Butch held him out and shook the cat violently. Gabrielle had come out of the kitchen with more drink for the boys when she saw Butch's actions against Noir.

"What on earth are you doing?" she yelled dropping the mugs of drink from her tray and then using it to hit Butch's shoulder. "You…leave…that…poor…cat…alone!"

Mac stood up and tried to get in between the feisty girl and his friend, while not being scratched by the shape shifting cat. "Wait, please. Just wait." His pleading was cut off when Gabrielle unintentionally struck him with the tray, dazing him. He fell back, urging Butch to catch him. Butch released Noir allowing him escape, but not before the cat turned his nose up at the chaos before him and left the way he came in.

"Black cats are nothing but bad luck." Butch grumbled, right before he had the tray crack over the top of his head. "Ow!"

Gabrielle stood proud before him with one hand on her hip and the other holding the tray under her arm. "That's what you get for hurting a defenseless little cat."

Butch looked at the innkeeper's daughter with an incredulous glare. "That cat is anything but defenseless. He's left his mark on my more than I care to remember already."

"Then maybe you should pick on someone your own size next time." She huffed before going to the kitchen to fetch a rag.

Butch sat back down and ran a hand over his face. He looked to Brick and noticed the note still held in his hand. "Are you going to go meet her?"

Brick looked at Butch with a raised brow. "Why wouldn't I go meet her?"

"Because it's not a love letter Brick." Boomer sighed to Brick. "I wouldn't trust her to be waiting for you to have your way with her."

After giving his younger brother a withering look, he turned his eyes back to the letter and let his finger brush over her unique signature. There was no need to waste time contemplating whether or not he should go see Blossom after nightfall. It was a given that he would, because as much as he did want to help her he had entirely more selfish reasons for going to see her. He could find out more about her, and thus try to find a way for her to feel for him as he did her.

"You are wishing for the impossible Brick. They want nothing to do with us." Boomer reminded having read all that just passed through Brick's head.

The heat rose just a bit with Brick's spark in temper, but he brought the temperature back to a manageable one. Standing up, he left the remained of his stew on the table and went up to the room. It was after midday already and if he didn't want to fall asleep later, he'd have to take a nap now. If there was one thing about his newfound powers that he noticed, it was that he knew when the sun and moon graced the sky.

Going to the bed closest he's chosen the night before, he sat down and removed his shirt and boots. As he laid down, he thought about all that could transpire between him and Blossom. What would be shared and revealed. Closing his eyes, thoughts of Blossom being his filled his mind. Right before he drifted to another plane of consciousness an image of them wrapped in intimate embrace played across his thoughts.

* * *

Blossom was braiding her hair when Buttercup walked into the room they shared after dinner. She folded her arms and stared solemnly at her elder sister. "What are you planning?"

Blossom looked over her shoulder at Buttercup and gave her a vague shrug. "I'm not entirely sure. The elder prince seems set on repaying this debt he feels he owes us. He's a wildfire and I feel I'm in danger of being burned."

"He's fire. You're ice. I wouldn't be surprised if he melted away your resolve with a few sweet words." Buttercup grumbled.

"Don't be vulgar." Blossom quipped slightly indignant.

Buttercup crossed the room with her catlike grace and while on her hands and knees stared Blossom down. "I'm not. I'm being honest in hopes that you are careful. He looked at you with fire in his eyes."

"The wolf boy seemed interested in you as well." Blossom deflected.

Snarling, Buttercup shuddered and shook her head. "That beast is a nuisance."

"He fancied you."

"It was only because he saw my naked form that night." Buttercup grumbled as she resettled herself on the bed, crossing her legs.

Smiling slightly, Blossom turned to her sister and ran her hand through her short hair. "Don't sell yourself short, Buttercup. You are lovely in your own right."

Moving her head from under Blossom's touch, the ravenette looked out the window to the growing night sky. "If you want to be on time, you should get going now."

Jaded? No, just closed off. That was how Buttercup had become over the years. She wished her sister could be how she was before Sedusa got her claws in her. She didn't or rather wouldn't allow anyone close to her, Noir and possibly Leo being the only exceptions. Her interactions with the wolf boy, as volatile as they were, were the closest she's been to her former self. It pained her that the one thing that was bringing Buttercup back to her self was the same thing she needed to stay away from.

"I'll be back before the moon sets." Blossom told her sister, as she grabbed the cloak she wore when she first arrived in their new world.

"Don't let Noir eat any small animals. He had a belly ache the last time he did." Buttercup called out as Blossom left the room.

Down stairs, she called to Noir and left with Bubbles and the inventor to tend to the cleaning of the dishes. The night was young and she had a great distance to cover. Noir followed behind his lady's sister into the dark with the stars as their only guide. The town was so peaceful at night, the only sounds being the few laughs from merry families in their homes.

She stuck to the shadows and kept her footsteps light. As she made her way to the eastern edge, she could see just the red spot that was pacing back and forth. He was anxious. When she got close enough to make out his features, she could also hear his mutterings to himself.

"What if she doesn't come? What if she does? What will she tell me? What will she show me?"

Blossom watched him for a moment, before she stepped from the shadows and made her presence known. "Calm yourself. I'm here."

Startled, Brick caused the nearby lamps to flare brightly. Blossom used her ice to douse the lights. Walking up to him, she pulled her cloak's hood back enough to show him her face. Surprise covered his face before relief set in.

"You're here."

"I asked you to meet me here. Come, we've a distance to go before the night's over." She said as she walked to the forest edge. Noir ran ahead of her into the cover of the night. When Brick lit his hand on fire, Blossom spun and doused it with her icy touch. "No light. We travel by starlight."

Brick looked at their joined hands and smiled when she hadn't let go. Blossom noticed this and quickly let his hand go. She turned sharply and pulled her hood over her face. Following behind her, the two went under the cover of the forest and stopped.

"Noir." Blossom called out and was met with a small flash of green magic. Noir appeared before her as the large beast that was protector and for tonight transportation. Blossom climbed onto his back and ran her fingers through his thick black fur. "Come on."

Noir turned his green eyes onto Brick and let a small growl escape his fangs. Brick swallowed nervously as he approached the creature. He knew it was only by Blossom's presence that he was able to ride the beast without protest. Once upon the creature's back he gave a polite bit of space to Blossom.

"You might want to sit closer and hold on. Noir moves quickly." Blossom told him.

"Of course." He then pressed himself against her back, taking in the graceful curves conforming against his own. His grip on her delicate waist tightened as his longing to hold her in a similar embrace crossed his mind.

"Be mindful of those hands of yours." She warned with ice in her voice.

"My apologies." He said his face warming at his lack of control of his baser human needs. "It won't happen again."

Not gracing that with a response she took a deep breath and whispered to Noir. "To the meadow." When only a whine escaped from Noir, she patted his lead and leaned forward to speak to him. "It's okay, Noir."

Shaking his body to rid himself of his nerves, Noir raced through the forest. He moved through the forest like a shooting star, toward the destination that was only know to his lady and her sisters. He'd only accompanied those familiar with the place whenever he ventured there. Bringing an outsider was bizarre to say the least. However, he was in no position to protest.

Brick held onto Blossom as tightly as was appropriate. She hadn't been lying when she said the cat moved fast. The trees and everything around them were a blur of muted blacks, brown, and deep green. Nothing had a coherent shape. The wind cut across his face and blew his hair back behind them. Blossom's hood flew from her head and a few tendrils had come loose from her braid. As the wind blew against them, Brick could just make out the smell of her natural scent. A soothing floral scent that left him wanting to bury his nose in her hair and loose himself.

Lost in his thoughts and the sensation, Brick didn't think anything amiss until Noir stopped and bucked aggressively. Blossom's grip kept her from falling off, but Brick wasn't so fortunate. He landed hard on his back and had the window knocked from him. Blossom turned to look at him with furrowed brow that shifted to a raised brow. "Having wayward thoughts?"

Brick's face flushed again as he sat up. "I must apologize. When I have 'wayward thoughts' my fire burns hotter."

Noir snorted as he turned his head away. Blossom sighed as she resettled herself on Noir's back. "Please try to control your thoughts. Noir isn't as forgiving as I am."

Nodding, Brick stood up and mounted himself back onto Noir. "I truly am sorry."

Blossom looked over her shoulder at Brick. "This infatuation you have is simply that. I can't return your feelings."

Before the words could cut Brick any deeper, Blossom urged Noir forward at his break neck speed through the night. Brick held on to her waist and tried not to think about what how deeply hurt her words had made him. The rest of the ride through the night was quiet and swift as they chased the moon.

When Noir began to slow, Blossom tensed and tried to settle her nerves with a deep breath. There was no way for Brick to not to feel the motion as she was pressed back to chest to him. "Blossom?"

"Quiet. Don't speak." She whispered with a tightness in her throat.

Falling silent, Brick looked around them as Noir moved slow enough for him to distinguish shapes. However, the slower pace did nothing to aid him in determining where he was. The trees were all the same to him and the sounds of the forest were no different than when he was journeying to Townsend. Something had to be special about the place Blossom had taken him to.

Nor whined louder as he came to a stop at the edge of the clearing. Blossom brushed Brick's hands from her and dismounted from Noir's back. He leaned his head heavily against her shoulder and whined again.

Brick dismounted and stood beside Blossom. Looking around the area, he saw nothing but soft grass. The air felt still and chilled, and he wasn't sure if the cold was from Blossom or not. When she began to walk forward, he followed a step behind her waiting for her to tell him why there were in such a place.

Blossom could almost forget that Brick was with her. The heat he radiated was the only reminder she wasn't alone. When she came to the bed of violets, she kneeled in the grass and made careful to not disturb the flowers.

Watching her from behind, Brick made himself even with Blossom and kneeled beside her. He looked at the delicate flowers and wondered what their significance was. A sadness permeated the air and there wasn't an escape from it. It was worse as he sat beside Blossom and the purple flowers.

Silence was requested, but he couldn't stand the stillness any longer. His nature wouldn't allow for idleness. "What is this place?"

"A grave marker."

The revelation startled Brick, enough to fall back into silence. The chill had turned to a slightly bitter cold and Brick rose his inner fire to counter it. He looked anywhere but at Blossom and was suddenly hit with thoughts of Bear. His life and death things that stuck to Brick and he raised his hand to his shoulder where the scar from the fatal arrow should be. Even though the physical reminder wasn't there, the memory of the pain would always remain, and it would always be painful. Assassination attempts were few and far between now with their new-found abilities, still none came close to possibly succeeding than that day.

"Did you see the arrow coming that day?"

"What?"

"Did you see the arrow coming that day?" she asked again.

Red eyes met pink, and Brick could see the same pain he saw earlier in her eyes now. Shaking his head, he then tore his eyes away from hers. "No. I'd been studying all morning and had just arrived in our courtyard."

Blossom hummed to herself before looking away from Brick. "I saw the strike coming. It was meant for my neck, but Bunny stood in front of me." She closed her eyes as the sound of the snapping neck filled her head. "She too was just a child."

"I'm sorry." Brick said as a way of comfort. When he reached for her hand to hold, she clenched her hands into fists. He also thought back to the previous conversations she had. The words she'd said.

 _Never seek us out again._

 _I can't return your feelings. Can't._

 _Can't._

 _CAN'T._

"You said you couldn't return my feelings. Is that to mean that you one day could?" he asked bravely, knowing that her response would be nothing but cold.

True to form, Blossom inhaled sharply and exhaled a frosty breath. Her eyes had turned hard as ice and it chilled him to the bone. "No. I could not." She stood up and turned to make her way back to Noir.

"Why?" Brick asked as he too stood and reached for Blossom's hand. He found purchase around her fingers and pulled her to a stop. "Look me in the eyes and tell me why you could never come to feel for me as I do you."

"If you say you care for me as much as you _think_ you do, them answer me this. Would you put your life on the line to spare my life?"

"Yes." He answered without hesitation.

"Why?"

"You saved my life."

It seemed so simple to him. So easy. The lack of enlightenment sickened Blossom and she snatched her hand away from Brick. "Only a fool could think so simply."

"Fool?"

Blossom gave a sharp nod and turned on her heel to walk back to Noir. Brick was stunned by the insult and felt his fire burn within him in outrage.

"How dare you. I am to be king of this land in less than two years. I am owed the proper respect!" he yelled.

"Do not raise your voice to me!" Blossom hissed lowly as she spun on his again. "You say you are meant to be king, then act like it. Honor my request and stay away from me. Keep your brothers away from my sisters. If not for me then your kingdom's sake."

"You keep saying to stay away, but it makes no sense. What are you afraid of?" he challenged.

"I already lost one sister and you a brother. Do you want to lose them all?" she fought back, frustration getting the better of her. "The person who is after us will go to any means to reclaim what we've hidden from her. We could all die!"

Some of Brick's ire melted away at what she'd just revealed to him. He was able to see a bit past the wall she kept around herself. While she was outwardly angry, inside he was sure she was just afraid. Afraid for not only for her sisters and herself, but him and his brothers as well. "So, someone is after you?"

"Yes, and we have a better chance of remaining hidden when you and your brothers leave."

"How?"

An exasperated sigh escaped her. "All these questions, Brick."

"I will not except this without explanation." He argued.

Blossom held out her hand and drew her magic up. Pink swirls danced along her finger tips as she manipulated it to do her will. "Imagine each fingertip as its own magical light. My sisters and now you and your brothers have one." She waved her fingers around and moved them about. "Small little meaningless spots of no consequence."

She then closed her hands into a fist, bringing the small spots of magic together creating a bright pink light that glowed against Brick's skin.

"But all in one place and they create a beacon." Blossom dissipated the image she'd created and look at Brick solemnly.

The red-haired prince watched the image fade away and thought about what other options, if there any, to try to preserve contact with the girls. However, reason stood strongly against desire, and he had to begrudgingly accept that nothing would allow a relationship with the girl who'd graced his dreams. Even when she would be gone from his presence, at least he could find peace in that she was alive and well.

Reaching out, he cradled her cheek in his hand and traced her cheekbone with his thumb. He wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. Instead he leaned forward and placed a kiss against her forehead. Blossom gasped and let ice form between her and the young royal. After she gathered her wits, she brought the wall down and was about to speak when he interrupted her.

"We'll leave at first light tomorrow morning."

With that he walked past her to Noir, who was more than ready to take the stranger away from such a precious area. Blossom placed a hand to her heart and let a shuddering breath escape her. When she turned around, she resolved herself to not let this incident with the prince affect her. It shouldn't, so it couldn't, therefore It wouldn't.

Brick waited for her to mount Noir first, and then climbed up behind her. He barely heard her tell Noir to return them to Townsend, lost in his thoughts as he was. The journey back seemed to take a shorter amount of time and the closer. However, something strange niggled at the back of his mind.

As one with an affinity for fire, he couldn't help but feel its pull. The greater the fire source the stronger the pull. What was strange was how large the pull was and how strong it became the closer to the village they ventured. It was odd. Very odd.

Suddenly Noir came to an abrupt stop, jarring Brick from his thoughts. He was about to make mention to Blossom when he heard the screaming. The yelling. The crying. Blossom gasped as she stared at the roaring flames that filled the night sky. The once deep purple was a brilliant orange and red. The smell of char and burning stung her nose making her eyes water.

"Stars above." She barely whispered as she looked at the raging fire that threatened to destroy her village.

* * *

 **Thank you for your patience. Until next time my loves.**


	10. Beacon

I do not own the Power Puff girls or the Rowdy Ruff boys.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Beacon

Looking in from the outside, Ace sliced up bits of apple to eat while he took in the mundane village. This was the place that the princes had come to, and for the life of him couldn't figure out why. There was nothing of interest. It was just a boring old village. He'd sent Arturo to the village to semi stalk the princes. He didn't want another incident like that of nights before, where Snake alerted them to being following. Thankfully the princes believed them to have abandoned their pursuit after leaving them half a day to continue their journey.

As they were waiting for Arturo to return, Ace looked to Snake who was unconsciously sitting behind Billy as a way to hide. His shoulder was wrapped up, courtesy of Billy from the stab wound in his shoulder. Ace was furious with him, and for good reason. He'd made a few too many blunders in regard to the princes and he was sure it would get either him or another of their group killed. It was one thing if he decided to kill one of his own. It was another if someone else did so.

Waiting for Arturo to return was grating on Snake's nerves. The sooner the smaller assassin got back to them the better. Ace was more then angry with him. He had to find something substantial concerning the princes. This village that they've come to has to have some value for the princes to set foot there. From what he could tell, this village was no different than any other village.

Billy glanced down at his comrade, noticing the intense fiery gaze he held for the ground before him. "What are you thinking, Snake?" he asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I'm hoping for there to be sssomething that will sssalvage my pride." He winced a little bit as his shoulder pulled. "Hopefully after thisss Ace will put hisss trussst in me again."

"That is a bit of a gamble, isn't it?" Billy asked him. "Ace isn't the all forgiving type."

A snarl marred his face, as he grasped the truth of the statement. While he was getting lost in his thoughts, Grubber signaled to them that Arturo was on his way back. Standing up, Snake looked around Billy for any sign of the spiky hair that was Arturo.

Soon enough, Arturo walked up to their camp and threw a wicked smirk at Snake. What he saw while in the village and heard was going to shame him. He couldn't help the chuckle that burst from his lips. Confusion settled over the faces of the others as Grubber came up behind Arturo.

"What in the hell is ssso funny?" Snake demanded, not liking that Arturo was laughing at him.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." Arturo responded before turning to Ace. "It was quite the revelation."

Standing up, Snake charged at Arturo waiting for answers. "Jussst tell us already!"

Ace put a hand up in front of Snake and sent him a glare over his shoulder. "Tell me about the princes. Why are they here?"

"Apparently they were looking for someone. Or rather three someones." Arturo said, his eyes flickered to Snake for a moment, mischief in his eyes.

"And?" Ace asked impatiently. "Did they find them?"

"Yes. Three wenches. One with red hair, another yellow, and the last with dark. Though if it weren't for the bosom, I wouldn't have known the dark haired one was a woman. Her hair was short enough to have passed for a boy."

"Yes, and what else?" Ace prompted again.

This time Arturo openly laughed at Snake over Ace's shoulder. Growling low in his throat, Snake bypassed Ace and wrenched the small archer forward by the collar of his shirt. "What'sss so damn funny, runt?"

"I found the one you bested you that day." Arturo continued to laugh, unafraid of what Snake might do to him. "I also see how you were bested too. Those girls were absolutely stunning. Even the one with the short hair."

Snake's brow furrowed with apprehensive confusion. "What are you going on about?"

"Tell me, Snake. What did they do that distracted you so? Did they stroll naked through thee trees or maybe entice you with promises of their embrace?" Arturo taunted him.

Growing frustrated and more afraid of the implications that Arturo was making, Snake shook him violently. "Jussst say it already. Who wasss my attacker?"

With a wickedly amused smile gracing his face, Arturo let out a large belly laugh and threw his head back. "From what I could determine, you were bested by three women, no girls as they couldn't have been any older than the princes at the time of the funeral."

Shoving the laughing fool hard enough to make him fall to the ground, Snake stared down at him indignant. He couldn't believe such nonsense. Him, bested by a few adolescent girls? He was a trained assassin. There had to be some mistake. If not, then he was sure that Ace was going to kill him. Fear settled in the pit of his stomach as he spared half a glance over his shoulder.

Ace's face had blackened considerably. The sight along with Arturo's laughter chilled him to the bone as he felt his death was certain. When the Gang Green Gang leader stalked toward him, Snake rose his hands and backed away.

"Ace, pleassse. Don't kill me!" he plead, not caring how undignified it was for these would be final moments. He closed his eyes to prepare for the coming blow, but felt none. He only heard the strangled cutting off of laughter from behind him. Opening his eyes, he turned forward to see that Ace had grabbed Arturo by the throat.

The smaller man gasped for air as he looked with frantic confused eyes at his leader. Why was he being attacked? Wasn't Snake the one that was supposed to get the thrashing? "Ace, what—?"

"Are you telling the truth?" Ace demanded lowly.

"Yes." He gasped.

"It was three girls that saved the princes?" Ace reiterated back to his archer. "You're sure."

"Yes." Arturo answered in earnest breathlessly. "The princes had approached them and the dark haired one confirmed that they saved them."

Ace dropped Arturo and then turned to Snake. Snake slinked back from Ace's burning glare convinced that Ace was going to kill him. When his leader walked past him to begin pacing in a small circle. "Three women, huh?"

"Yes." Arturo looked at Snake and let a laugh fall from his lips. "I'm guessing Snake was distracted by their charms."

"Shut it, Arturo!" Ace snapped viciously. He turned to look at his men. "This isn't funny. This is a disgrace. A disgrace to the reputation of the Gang Green Gang." He shook his head in disgust.

Billy and Grubber who'd only caught Ace's tirade were cautious of riling him up further. However, they knew that this meant a raid. They were assassins for hire, but there were times they acted like bandits, if only for the fun of it or for the rage of it. This anticipated raid looked to be one for the rage of it. Rage against Ace's damaged pride for the group he'd put together.

"Do you have any idea how they might have overcome Snake?" Ace asked as he wondered if his group had enough poison to take care of the village.

"I'm not sure, they didn't say." Arturo answered. His brow furrowed as something occurred to him that he couldn't understand. "But it was strange. I saw them get thrown back, but didn't see anything that struck them."

This gave the Gang Green leader pause and he turned to look at the archer with incredulous eyes. "What?"

"Beautiful as those girls may be, I did find them peculiar." Arturo commented. "They used some kind of force to push them back. Also, I witnessed a cat change its form from a pet to a monster. Remember the rumors going about the kingdom concerning the princes and their strange abilities?"

Turning to Arturo with a narrowed gaze, Ace stalked towards him with purpose. "Yes." His conformation was a prompt for him to continue.

"What if those girls were the ones that gave them those powers?" Arturo gambled.

"Sorceresses?" Ace questioned, a small smile beginning to form on his face.

"Witchesss. Demonsss!" Snake hissed. "Thisss isss how they got the jump on me. Ace are you listening to me?"

Ace held up a hand to silence Snake as his mind began reworking his initial ideas about the girls. However, their having powers and gifting the princes were…interesting to him. If the rumors about the princes' abilities were true—the affinity for fire, the beast like tendencies, the mental insight. What other gifts could these girls bestow? How much power did they truly have? His pacing began again as thoughts of the anticipated pillage ran rampant through his mind.

Snake exhaled in defeat as he registered the fascinated glee on Ace's face. Whatever he planned to do, his was going to make sure he got the end result he desired.

"Ace, what are you planning for us?" Arturo asked as he slowly got to his feet.

Turning to his men with a wicked and avarice laced smile, Ace let loose a laugh that chilled Snake to the bone. "I want those girls. I want their power."

* * *

Buttercup stared out the window of their room and sighed. Blossom had left with Noir to meet with her vessel. Thinking about that had her thinking about her vessel and how Blossom thought him to fancy her. The ravenette couldn't think of anything more ludicrous. If anything, it was just his beastly instincts reacting to her own. He was of canine instincts, her own that of felines. They reacted to each other in the negative.

Still, she couldn't deny that as a human he was a fine example of man. At least on the physical side of thinking. His body was that of muscles made strong by the enhancements of magic and the daily use with them. Dark hair that topped his head and framed his strong jaw. Dark green eyes that bored into her and had the acute focus of the predator. His skin was bronzed by the sun he spent his time in. All in all, he was a handsome man.

Purging the thoughts of the wolf prince from her mind, she looked up to the stars. Often, she looked to the sky of this earth and couldn't help but marvel the differences. The stars of Cragon with their violet iridescence filled a sky that changed repeatedly from light opal to deep purple. This sky went from clear blue to royal blue that sheltered stars of blue, yellow, red, and the colors that lie between them. There was a comfort and a sadness as she compared the differences in the skies. The comfort came in that as long as the skies were varying shades of blue she was safe. Her sisters were safe. The people she's come to care for in this world. Purple skies while were that of her original home, meant that another danger lingered. Hidden in plain sight. Hidden behind a sensual smile of red a forked tongue. Within lime pools were elongated pupils with poisonous intent. Underneath soft warm human flesh, were hard cold reptilian scales.

Buttercup roughly brushed her hair back from her face and gripped it tightly, before releasing it. _Maybe, I should cut my hair again,_ she thought. Her hair at chin length was the most she could bear for it to be. Any longer and she grew agitated. The feeling of her hair brushing her shoulders couple with his she looked in the mirror were too much to bear. She looked like a victim. She looked like prey. She was Sedusa's prize.

"Your emotions are in quite the snarl tonight." Bubbles' soft voice startled Buttercup as she entered the room. The golden-haired witch sat on her bed and waited for Buttercup to tell her what was bothering her.

"I'm just thinking, Bubbles." She said vaguely as she turned to look out the window.

"What about?" Bubbles asked, as she settled herself on her bed in a reclining position.

Buttercup gave a shrug as she looked out the window. "Lots of things, I guess. We've had quite a time these past few days." She laughed without humor.

Bubbles chuckled just as humorlessly as Buttercup. "Yes. The princes. I can't believe they've been looking for us all this time."

"It was folly to do so." Giving up on looking at the stars, Buttercup faced her younger sister with an agitated expression. "They should just count their blessings and be glad their lives were expended due to our intervention."

While Bubbles agreed with Buttercup simply out of a need for their safety, she couldn't help but think of the overwhelming gratitude the princes felt for them. Though underneath her vessel's gratitude there was an underlying feeling of braced anticipation. It was almost as if he were waiting for the negative reaction. With hindsight, Bubbles guessed that with his telepathy he must have seen the direction that his elder brother's thoughts were headed. The _love_ he felt for Blossom was a figment of his overlaid gratitude. Yet, he truly believed himself to be in love with her. Time would prove otherwise that such a concept is only a figment of his imagination.

Still, she couldn't help but feel the smallest bits of sadness coming from her vessel. She was unsure if it was for his brother's sake or his own. Either way, his sadness wasn't unwarranted. Bubbles and her sisters were less than welcoming. _Be kind,_ she'd told him. How things have turned around.

"We could've been kinder to them. They didn't know." Bubbles sighed. "They just wanted to give us their thanks. Well, it was Boomer's intention."

Buttercup scowled as she thought about intentions. "That mutt's intentions were plain as the stars in the sky. Disgusting pig."

"Is he a pig or a mutt, Buttercup? He can't be both." Bubbled commented as he felt indignant embarrassment wash over her from her sister.

"He can be both. He is both." Buttercup grumbled.

Bubbles sighed as she shifted into a lying down position on the bed. She glanced out the window into the night and her thoughts drifted to Blossom. Her elder sister's emotions were filled with grief. Grief that the three sisters were too familiar with.

Before Blossom left she did tell Buttercup and Bubbles that she was meeting with the would be king, and that she needed Noir. She guessed they were traveling and wouldn't be back for a while. "I wonder if Blossom took the elder prince to the meadow."

The sound of wood splintering cut through the air as, Buttercup gripped the window pane with her claws. "Why?"

"They share a similar pain from what I was able to tell." Bubbles informed her. "I haven't felt pain similar to that expect for when Bunny first died."

An angry hiss sliced through the air as Buttercup spun to glare at Bubbles with her ears and fangs out, and her eyes that of an enraged feline. "She didn't die, Bubbles. She was killed. Murdered by Sedusa as we were running."

The instant anger ran through Bubbles and ignited her own anger, making her stand up from the bed. "I was there too, Buttercup! I was holding her in my arms when she broke free to step in front of Blossom." Her fury fed back into Buttercup and the two girls were trapped in a heated glare, when something brushed against both their senses.

Turning to the window, the girls just barely had time to avoid the incoming rock that flew through the glass of the window. Buttercup threw herself at Bubbles, their momentum throwing them over the bed. They stayed down, until an arrow came through the open window and embedded itself in the wall. Sparing a glance, Buttercup saw a thread burning and heading toward the arrow's end.

Buttercup tried to throw up a shield, but the sudden blast startled her, and threw her out of the bedroom. She crashed against the wall leading to the stairs. She slumped against the floor, momentarily stunned by the blast. Bubbles rushed to her and tried to rouse her from her stupor.

"Buttercup! Buttercup!" She patted her hand frantically against her sister's cheek. When green eyes met blue, Bubbles pulled Buttercup up by the underarms and led her down the stairs. She hoped to find the inventor and get them to safety. "John, where are you?"

Looking around frantically, Bubbles didn't see or hear any sign of the inventor. With Buttercup at her heels, the witch sisters ran to the inventor's room and froze in place at the sight before them. John was on his knees with a knife placed underneath his neck. The blade was pressed against his through deep enough to draw blood. He tried to breath shallowly so as to not aggravate the open wound.

Both girls prepared to use their magic with a slight twisting of their fingers, but was stopped when the blade cut a bit deeper into his skin. The man holding him was tall and lean wearing black and a green tattoo visible from under the cuff of his sleeve. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He pulled a pained grunt from the inventor. "Unless you want his blood to paint the floors red."

Buttercup clenched her hands into fists, drawing blood from her palms. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Ace, love. Leader of the Gang Green Gang." He spoke as he shamelessly let his eyes rake over the form of the girls before him. "One. Two. Where's the third?"

"No where you can get to her." Buttercup hissed lowly.

Ace gave a mocking pout and tapped the knife against John's throat. "Pity. and I was hoping to not have to do this. Let's go outside shall we."

The girls kept their eyes on Ace and John as they made their way outside their home. As they stepped through the door, they each were grabbed and thrown to the ground. Their hands were bound behind their backs and forced to stand on their knees. Buttercup's assailant gripped her hair and forced her head back.

"Do you remember me?" The voice was angry, but held a superiority over the situation. "You got the drop on me a few yearsss ago. How doesss it feel to be in the reccceiving end?"

A snarl broke from Buttercup's lips before she turned her head and sank her fangs into the shoulder of the man holding her. The bitter taste of blood touched her tongue, making her release him just ass quickly as she'd bitten him.

Snake yelled out in pain and released the girl. She'd bitten him like a savage. Pressing a hand to his injured shoulder, he scowled when he saw blood seeping through the bandage. The wound Ace had inflicted hadn't a chance to heal. Her biting him only aggravated the wound. Turning his glaring eyes to look at her, he saw she couldn't help the smug satisfaction from settling on her face as his blood painted her lips red.

"The receiving end isn't nearly as painful as that." She then spat his blood back at him in the dirt near his feet. Buttercup was then met with a backhand to the face, knocking her to the ground. To her credit she didn't let out a sound.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled out as she struggled against the smaller of the men. He kept a firm grip on her bound arms and forced her to stay on her knees.

Snake grabbed Buttercup by the front of her shirt and lifted her off the ground, with every intention of striking her again. His hands froze in the air when he heard his name be called.

"Snake! Arturo!" Ace snapped, with a vicious glare. "They are useless to us if you hurt them too badly. Snake, take this man and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

With great reluctance, Snake stepped away from Buttercup. He took John by the arm and forced him to his knees. He bound John's hands behind his back and held him in place. Together the two of them watched as Ace crouched before Buttercup and took her chin in his hand.

"Aren't you the pretty one." His gentle touch contrasted against the rough treatment of John and their home. "I think I'll keep you for after."

"After what?" she spat.

The Gang Green Gang leader didn't answer her. Instead he pressed his nose to the nape of her neck and inhaled. His hand that held her chin moved to her hair and forcibly coaxed her to arch her neck. He placed a kiss to her neck, and chuckled when she shuddered in disgust. "After you give me the same power you gave them."

Buttercup's brow furrowed in confusion. "Them?"

"You know who I mean, love. The princes of Tartonia. The ones you gave powers to." Ace replied, as he pulled back to look into her glowing feline eyes. "Whatever power they have I want it. Give it to me and I'll leave the rest of this town alone. If not…" Ace turned Buttercup's face toward the village that was up in flames. "…then watch everything burn along with the people among it."

Bubbles could feel Buttercup's anger like a storm blowing over still waters. It was violent. It was fearsome. It was dangerous. She also saw her magic flare around her in preparation for an attack. The intent was palpable, and Bubbles tried to warn her sister against such an action.

"Buttercup don't!"

In her moment of panic, Bubbles released the spell she placed over her mind and called out as loudly as she could. She only hoped that he heard her call and came in time.

* * *

Boomer, Butch, and Mac were panting from the exertion of moving people out of their homes and into the streets. Butch's nose caught the scent of smoke and poison, and he immediately woke up Boomer and Mac. Wetting a torn piece of cloth, he wrapped them around his brother's and knight's faces. They went and got the innkeeper and his daughter out of the burning building, only to see that other buildings were burning as well.

Butch sniffed the air and caught nothing but ash and poison. He quickly took command and urged Boomer and Mac to help him with getting the townsfolk out of their homes. Some of the people were half conscious while others couldn't open their eyes.

Mac watched over them as Boomer and Butch tried to make them as comfortable as possible on the dirt ground. As he was looking over everyone, his eyes couldn't help but wonder back to the girl that had graced his dreams since arriving in this little village. Her skin glowed, but only from the fires that surrounded them. He prayed that nothing more than a few hazy memories would mar this night.

He heard two grunts and looked up to see Boomer and Butch bringing more people into the street. Boomer breathed heavily, and reached to pull the cloth from his face when Butch stopped him. "Don't pull that off. There's so much poison in the air."

Boomer nodded his head and left the mask over his face. "I can't believe they followed us here."

"I can." Butch growled out. "And when I'm able to sniff them out, I'm going to rip their goddamned throats out."

Looking around at the fires that raged, Boomer couldn't help but think about Brick's not being here. His fire affinity would have been helpful. Thinking of Brick also, had him thinking of the girls. Were they safe?

No sooner had the thought of them, his mind was bombarded with a mental voice loud enough to clear the rest of the hazy wayward thought from his mind. **_Boomer, help!_**

Boomer held his head in his hands as he heard the echoing pleas for help from the girl that once saved him. Standing up, he looked in the direction of the inventor's home. "Butch."

Turning to his brother, Butch took in the frantic expression on Boomer's face and then looked in the direction of the barrier.

"They're in trouble." He said.

Butch didn't hesitate to change his form, his clothes easily destroyed with the shift. He only waited for Boomer to climb onto his back, before he was running to the girls' home. The run was short and stopped abruptly as Boomer yelled into his ear.

"Stop! Their barrier is still up." He warned.

Butch's wolfen feet skidded to a halt, and he let loose a growl first of frustration and then that of rage as he saw one of the Gang Green Gang members holding Buttercup in a much too familiar embrace.

Boomer descended from Butch's back and pressed his hands against the barrier. "Let them go!" He couldn't help the overwhelming impotence that filled him as he saw Bubbles held down to the ground. She was so close yet so far. His fists pounded against the barrier.

 _I can't bring it down myself. I'm not strong enough and Buttercup's too angry to focus._ Bubbles thought to Boomer as she struggled to fight against the spell she and her sisters cast.

"Oh, what's this?" Ace said as he stood up with Buttercup pressed against him. "Visitors?" He walked to the edge of the barrier and stared at the giant wolf and the blonde beside him. "And not just any visitors. It's one of the princes."

"I command you release these girls immediately." Boomer yelled as he tried to push his way through the barrier.

Ace pressed his nose into Buttercup's hair and inhaled deeply. "You mean one of these girls? We're one short, but this one more than makes up for it."

When Buttercup tried to slash at Ace's belly, he pulled her hair tightly and forced a hiss from her lips. Her eyes glowed a bright green On the other side of the barrier, the large wolf roared fiercely before changing form. In its place stood a naked and angry Butch. Ace stepped back in surprise. "I had wondered at the name the beast prince."

Butch stepped forward and his claws dug into the barrier making green swirls of magic flow about the surface. "Get your goddamned hands off her." His voice was guttural still caught between that of human and wolf.

"Oh, but she feels so good in my arms. I just wanted her power, but I may just keep her as a pet." Ace taunted as he brought his hand that wasn't holding her to him ran the length of her face.

Butch pressed against the barrier. "The moment this barrier isn't in between us, I will kill you." His green eyes glowed brilliantly. Boomer's eyes widened despite himself, as he'd never seen such a thing happen before.

"I'd like to see you try when I have all the powers you possess and possibly more." Ace countered with a swift lick up the side of Buttercup's cheek.

A snarl broke from Butch as the scum before him touched Buttercup so inappropriately. How he wished the barrier were not between them. He was going to relish the moment he snapped his fangs into the smug leader's face.

"Though as I think about it, I should be thanking you." Ace began a secretive smile on his face.

"What?"

Boomer's brow furrowed in confusion, before reading the thoughts of the man before him. As the meaning for his words passed through Boomer's mind, he couldn't help the guilt that began to fill his gut. "You followed us to them."

Ace chuckled at Boomer's expression to cover his surprise at his quick deduction. "Yes. I'd heard rumors about the unique peculiarities that you three princes exhibited. I thought nothing off it, until Arturo overheard you and these girls' conversation. It was quite interesting. Particularly the part about them giving you these powers."

"You will get nothing." Buttercup hissed at him.

"Are you sure love? Because we seem to have the advantage." Ace purred into her ear.

"We don't have the strength to give you what you want." Buttercup answered him. "When we give, we give half of our power. If we were to give you anything, it would be half of a half."

A thoughtful expression came over his face as he held onto Buttercup. "Hmmm, then what about them. What about their power?"

"What?"

"Take their power away and give it to me." Ace commanded. "If you gave, you can take. Am I right?"

When Buttercup didn't answer, Ace turned them around and gave a whistle. On cue, Snake straddled John's back and forced his head back. He then produced a vial and held it to his lips.

"John!" Bubbles screamed out, her own magic flaring around her. "Don't you hurt him!"

Buttercup struggled to get away from Ace, but he only held on tighter to her. "Now, now love. You and your sister just do as I ask, and I won't have to let you watch him die slowly. That poison that Snake has will tear him apart from the inside out."

Bubbles and Buttercup felt their magic swirl and their eyes glowed brightly in the firelight. Unbeknownst to them, the eyes of the princes also glowed as the magic in them reacted to the flare of the girls'.

"Use any of your magic against us and my other two guys will make sure the town burns to the ground." Ace whispered into Buttercup's ear. "So, what's will it be love? Give me what I want, or I take everything you have."

Buttercup's breathing was rapid as she fought against the swirling of magic within her. When Bubbles had called her name, she realized that she had almost released too strong a wave of magic. If the princes weren't there, then her flare up wouldn't attract Sedusa. The magic swirling in her with the princes so close was overwhelming. She felt similar to before she gave half of her magic to her vessel. The only problem with suppressing her magic was that it was putting them in a different more immediate kind of danger. Five years of hiding blasted away.

"I'm waiting love. What will your answer be?" Ace hummed with another kiss to her temple. "Huh?"

As her face contorted into a snarl, a crack of thunder sounded startling them all. Looking up to the skies, everyone took in the dark clouds that rolled in with streaks of pink lightening. A wicked smile crossed Buttercup's face as she felt the tingle of magic across her skin. "My answer is that you talk too much."

Thunder crashed loudly and lightning struck the ground behind Butch and Boomer. They were met with glowing red and pink eyes from the elder siblings as they walked toward the barrier. Blossom took Brick's hand in her own and raised her other hand. Closing her eyes, she called forth the magic within the two of them and forcibly began to bring down the barrier. The top started to form pink cracks that spread like a web before the barrier shattered like glass. The piece of magic fell to the earth dissolving into nothing with their descent.

While Blossom was used to flowing hum of magic through her, Brick wasn't and staggered a bit in his gait. Blossom held his hand tighter in his own and fed him back the power she borrowed. "Stay alert, Brick."

Nodding slightly, Brick continued to walk beside Blossom. The feeling of the magic humming through him with Blossom so close was unlike any other describable feeling. It carried a certain intimacy that he hadn't yet ventured into. He was connected to her and felt more powerful than the day she first gave him his gifts.

Buttercup and Bubbles looked to Blossom and Brick with wide eyes. They could feel the hum of flowing magic between them and felt the first stirrings of despair.

Buttercup called out to her sister in their strange native tongue of Cragon. " _Blossom, what are you doing?"_ Ace yanked her hair, drawing a growl from her lips.

 _"It's the only way to save them."_ Blossom responded in the bizarre language, her eyes fixated on her sisters' bound forms. " _No one else should die because of us."_

 _"But what about—?"_ Bubbles cried.

 _"After we finish this."_ Blossom stated firmly as she glared at the three unknown men on her current home's property.

Butch and Boomer made way for Blossom and Brick as they prepared their counter attack against the Gang Green gang's raid. Ace stared at the two red-headed persons walking toward him. His grip on Buttercup tightened as he let out a loud whistled from between his teeth. The sound was piercing with its high pitch, and left Buttercup and Butch cringing due to their more sensitive ears.

"Take another step closer, and I'll give my other men the command to finish off those miserable village people and your father." Ace threatened.

Brick and Blossom stopped between Butch and Boomer. Sparing them a glance, Blossom took in the slightly glowing eyes of the other princes. As her sisters suspected, the only way out of this situation would be to call on all their magic. These petty men had backed them into a corner and would now pay the price. However, the young witches would also have a price to pay.

Taking a breath, Blossom called to her sisters one damning command. She urged them to call on the magic shared with the princes, as she was doing with Brick. When they hesitated, she rolled the thunder over them, loud and booming. _"NOW!"_

Blue and green eyes glowed brightly as they called to their vessels. Much like with Brick when Blossom merged her magic with his, that sweetness from five years before washed over their senses. The overwhelming sensation brought them to their knees as one of the most intimate bounds was being made.

Bubbles' and Boomer's minds and hearts expanded as their powers merged. It was like they were one being, and their single pathway to the hearts and minds of others grew from just knowing to influencing. Through Boomer, Bubbles was able to look directly into the eyes of her captor and coaxed him into releasing her from her bonds.

Arturo for what he was worth, tried to shake the feeling of invasion in his mind. However, he was unable to resist the push against his will. He stood up jerkily and cut the rope that held the blond girl's hands behind her back. Once she was free, he took a few steps back and did nothing but watch as she stood up and turned her glowing blue glare onto Snake.

Snake tried to gain the upper hand by forcing the poison down the throat of John, but Bubbles' influence was too strong. She stayed his hand and made him drop the poison and release the middle-aged inventor. John fell forward to catch himself on his hands. His breath was ragged, and only continued to grow so as he looked up to the strange sight that was his pseudo daughters using the full force of their abilities. If what Bubbles just did was a prelude to anything, then he pitied the poor fools before them.

As Buttercup connected with Butch, her instincts and senses sharpened. The world around her appeared to be moving slower as she saw and felt everything. The fire's heat against her skin. The sick scent of the gang member holding her. Letting out a very animalistic call, she didn't wait long as what answered her was a loud roar coming the inner part of the village. She felt Noir's approach and felt more than knew what she needed to do.

Drawing forward and then thrusting herself back suddenly, she caught Ace in the lower lip and broke away from his hold. She ran toward Butch, and with a sudden jump landed on his shoulders only to propel herself forward by pushing him back. Just as she turned in the air, Noir burst through the foliage and jumped to meet her halfway. The moment the two of them joined, a bright swirl of magic consumed to two of them. When the merged form landed, the magic died down to reveal a strange new creature. Instead of Noir and Buttercup was a humanoid cat woman standing on two feet. Black fur covered her entire body with a soft grey belly and muzzle. Razor sharp claws tipped the ends of her hands and feet and a long tail flicked about behind her. Her eyes were shining jade pools that glinted dangerously. She eyed Snake and with deadly grace ran on all fours to him and ran her claws across his chest. The action drew a pained yelled from him before a spinning kick sent him into the still prone form of Arturo.

The two men crashed to the ground as Bubbles sidestepped them and walked towards Boomer. The young prince was one his knees overwhelmed by the larger range of mental and emotion take in. He felt himself short of drowning and only found relief when two soft hands urged her face to look up. Bubbles brought him to his feet while holding his navy gaze with her own sapphire one.

"Come. There are those that need us." Bubbles told him in a voice that soothed the oncoming cacophony in his mind.

Without a word, Boomer took her hand, feeling the hum of magic flow back and forth between them and walked with her to the burning village.

Butch underwent his own transformation, but rather than the full wolf he'd been turning into, his form was much like Buttercup's—a humanoid wolf man with shining black fur, thicker claws and a silver tipped tail. His own green eyes danced with glee at the new stronger feeling flowing through him. When he caught the terrified face of the Gang Green gang leader, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face before he charged his prey. His speed was like no other as he ran up to the man and lifted him from the ground by his neck. He wanted to kill this man, but allowing him to live unable to take his revenge looked more appealing.

However, before he could decide on what to do pained screams filled the air. Grabbing Ace much in the same way he did Buttercup, Butch had him face the beautiful creature before them. The one called Snake had tried to fight back, but none of his strike landed as Buttercup moved swiftly and smoothly around him. Each of her own strikes landed and Snake found himself unable to keep up with her.

When Arturo tried to join in the fight by striking Buttercup in the back, her ear flicked as she heard and felt his coming attack. She ducked when his arm swung intending to punch her. She swung her leg out and knocked his feet from underneath him. After he fell back and hit the ground, he tried to get back and was met with a handful of claws to the face. The strike left him howling in the most excruciating pain.

"My eye! She took my eye!" he screamed holding his hands to his eyeless socket.

Turning back to Snake, she flicked her hand to rid it of the excess blood. Snake refused to be made afraid by this she-demon and reached in his hidden pocket for his special dagger. It was one he had laced with a special poison. It paralyzed the body but left the mind perfectly aware and alert. If he could only draw some of her blood.

Buttercup's more sensitive nose caught the poison in the air and quicker than he could anticipate disarmed him and drove the blade into his side. Snake gasped in pain and shock as she urged him to his knees. All the while, her eyes kept that dangerous glint now tinged with grim satisfaction. He grunted as he felt the effects of the poison begin to take over his body. She uncaringly left his body in a slump on the ground as she stood above both incapacitated men.

"Now that's a beautiful sight." Butch murmured softly, his voice a pleased growl. "Still think you just take what you want?"

While Butch was talking, he reached for one of his knives and drove it into Butch's thigh. The yell Butch gave out was more of surprise than of pain. He could sense the poison on the blade and felt little to no effect from it. Years of tasting poison had made him all but immune. He quickly caught Ace as he tried to run and quickly twisted his arm behind his back. When the man resisted, he applied enough pressure to create an easily distinguishable snap. Ace screamed his rageful pain as Butch released him to turn to Brick.

"This feeling…is incredible." Butch said with a deep breath filled with exhilaration.

"What's incredible is that you've become uglier." Brick joked with his brother.

An odd laugh escaped a muzzle mouth before erupting into a howl of victory. It was cut short when he felt a kick to the back and turned to see Buttercup dragging two men she'd defeated behind her.

"Shut your trap and grab the leader." She commanded in a hard voice.

Butch was about to retort, when Blossom cut in her voice full of ice. "Do what she asks of you. This isn't over."

She then raised her hand high over her head toward the skies. She made a fist before releasing it and with it came a downpour of icy rain. The raging fires were slowly being extinguished but the opposite element. Brick raised his hand and slowly closed his fist, taking the heat out of the fire leaving them more susceptible to the rain. The group was quickly soaked to the bone as they walked back to the village.

* * *

Boomer and Bubbles made their way back to the village, with Boomer leading them to the place he and his brother had left Mac. The young knight stood up upon their arrival and couldn't help the surprise at seeing the two of them hand in hand.

"My prince, what's—?" A soothing touch crossed over his mind and heart and had him relaxing his overstressed nerves. He heard a sigh coming from the girl beneath him and found himself reached for her. He brushed a stray curl from her forehead and tried to get her in as comfortable a position as possible.

"Is this everyone?" Boomer asked Mac as he stopped before him.

The young knight could only shrug. "I left whatever buildings you and Butch already checked alone and tried to get whoever else I could find out of the fires. Unfortunately, I don't know if anyone is missing."

Bubbles looked to the many people in the streets of her once peaceful village. A sigh of relief left her as she saw that all the friendlier faces she knew were safe. Leo, his father, Gabrielle, her father. Looking around she could see children with the parents and the elderly with their young grownup children. It gave her a small bit of relief, but wanted to be sure that everyone was safe.

Reaching out with her mind, she searched for any faint thoughts or feelings of fear that would alert her to anyone still caught in a burning building. As she felt them, she used her powers to rouse them from their unconscious state and urge them to get up and escape. Once they were outside in the streets, Boomer and Mac would lead them to where the others were lying down. Bubbles would then put them back into a deep dreamless sleep.

As she was setting the minds of the villagers at ease, she felt something else brush against her mind. Two men, hidden in the shadows. Disbelief about what they were witnessing clouded everything. Their minds slowly shifted into attacking them. Turning her head swiftly in the direction she felt the malice, she infiltrated their minds and forced them to come out of hiding.

Billy and Grubber were preparing to send a signal to Ace, when they suddenly found themselves walking toward the village center. They couldn't think of where the impulse come from or why they were acting on it. All they knew was that they were exposing themselves. As they continued to walk into the other, they tried to find the will to reach for their weapons and attack the witch that had found herself in their minds.

Boomer and Mac saw the approaching men in their jerky and stiff movements. Worried for the lone girl, they ran to her, only to stop when she raised her hand and slowed their movements.

Coming to a stop, the assassinations' faces burned red with the strain of trying to resist her will. "I'd stop that, unless you want to cause injury to your already dull minds."

When they refused to heed her warning, Bubbles slowed their hearts and breathing rendering them unconscious. When they fell to the ground before her, she called to Boomer and Mac.

"Tie them up before they wake." She said softly. "The others will be here shortly." She then went to continue sending the villagers into a dreamless sleep. When they woke up in the morning, they wouldn't have any recollect of the night before. They'd just believe there was a great fire and nothing more. As she did so, she also began to erase any memory that they might've had of her or her sisters. The task wasn't so hard with the many who'd had little to do with them. When she got to friends Leo and Gabrielle, she couldn't help the anguish that fell over her.

These two had been her friends and stuck by her and her sisters' sides. They made an effort to be friends with them for no other reason than their companionship. Stripping not only them but herself of a friendship was heart wrenching. However, if she wanted to protect them she had to do this.

There was no doubt in her mind that Sedusa would follow this flare of magic like a beacon. She would come, and she would destroy everything dear to them. This village would be wiped from the face of the planet. She couldn't allow the stupidity of others to get these innocents killed.

Boomer found himself a shadow in her mind. The pain and sorrow coming from her was overwhelming. He didn't realize how much was at risk for them until now. He felt himself an ass for not trying harder to convince Brick to end his search for the girls. The danger they'd put them in with their presence—and not just the girls, but anyone who knew them and of course themselves. The girls were protecting them from this Sedusa person.

"Please, if you don't mind. Try to refrain from reading into my feelings. This is hard enough." Bubbles spoke softly to him.

"I'm sorry, I—."

"Don't." she looked up at him with watery eyes. "Don't say anything."

Boomer swallowed down his words as he left her to her work and waited for his brothers and her sisters to arrive.

Thunder crashed loudly above them and soon rain came pouring down over them. Hearing both and mental and verbal voices, Boomer turned around to see their siblings approaching. He took a step back in shock upon seeing the transformed bodies of who he could only guess were Butch and Buttercup. The two of them were dragging three men, presumably the other members of the Gang Green Gang and tossed them beside the others.

The rain poured down on them as the girls gathered together and hugged one another. Blossom held the tightest as she felt this was all her fault. Things were only going to get worst for them from this point on, but she hadn't a choice. She couldn't bear the thought of loosing another sister, neither could she the idea of innocents dying for their mistakes.

" _I'm so sorry._ " She whispered in the Cragon language. " _Buttercup, I'm sorry._ "

The she-cat didn't say anything as she buried her face into her sister's hair. She already knew what she was apologizing for.

The sadness that permeated the air along with the ash, burned Butch's nose. He couldn't figure out why as they were the victors this night. He stepped toward them to say as such, when Brick placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. Give them a moment." He gently commanded. "As much as you may think it's a victory it isn't."

His wolfen face twisted with confusion as he looked back at the girls. "What do you mean?"

"I wish I'd never gotten that letter." Brick grumbled to his brothers. "None of this would've happened."

Not knowing the Bubbles had partaken in Boomer's ability to read mind, she snapped her head up to look at the princes. Incredulous eyes turned to them as she broke away from her sisters. "Letter? What letter?"

Boomer turned to Bubbles and held back the sigh. "We should discuss this at another time."

"Time as of now is very much limited, as is the privacy of your minds." Bubbles warned them in an uncharacteristically hard voice. "So I ask you again, what letter?"

Brick stepped toward as this was his sin to tell. "About a week ago, we received a letter telling us about three girls with strange powers. We—I'd been looking for some trace of you three ever since that day."

He didn't say more as he let his thoughts show everything that led up to this moment. Bubbles' mouth fell open in shock. Mitch was the one who wrote the letter and condemned them to their deaths. "Mitch wrote the letter."

Pulling herself from Blossom's side, she stared with blazing green eyes at the princes. "Mitch?" Her breathing turned to low growls as she spun and looked through the many unconscious villagers for the governor's son. She was going to tear his throat out!

"Buttercup, no!" Blossom tried to restrain her, but was only brushed off. "He's not worth it."

"He ruined everything!" She hissed. "He's the one that set off this chain of events that's going to bring Sedusa down on us. His blood will spill tonight!"

Her eyes caught sight of the unknowing executioner and stalked toward him. She didn't get far as two arms wrapped themselves around her waist and arms. The scent of mutt filled her nose and she struggled against him. Butch took all her strikes in stride and didn't once loosen his hold on her. When Buttercup couldn't get free, a painful scream broke from her lips. The sound weathered on Butch's heart as she slumped forward and began to cry with feline whines.

"He's not worth it, kitten." He whispered. "Don't do it when he's ignorant of what he's done."

"It's no excuse for what he's done." She cried. "He has no idea what will come for me."

As he held her, hot tears began to mix in with the cold rain. Blossom swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to face the mean that forced their hand. "Buttercup. Bubbles."

Blossom walked over to the Gang Green gang and stood before him with her magic swirling around her. Bubbles stepped away from Brick and Boomer to join her at her side with her own magic swirling. Buttercup lifted her head and in a swirl of green magic changed back into her normal human self and Noir. She joined Bubbles and Blossom with her own magic swirling in anger.

The five men were gathered in a pile of themselves before the three witches standing before them in the pouring rain, with the lightening and thunder flashing and crashing behind them. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup simultaneously raised their hands toward them. While the lesser members of the gang recoiled at the gesture, Ace let loose a bitter laugh. His laughter then changed to boisterous guffaws as the despair settled upon them.

"Whatever you plan to do to us will be nothing compared to what's coming for you." Ace taunted loudly. "I'm going to revel in your defeat.

"No, you won't." Blossom promised. "Ancient mages, we call on you to grant our wish." Blossom started.

"We ask the stars above to come down and give us their blessing." Bubbles continued, feeling the magic flow through their bodies.

"Humbled, we ask the moon and sun to grace us with their presence." Buttercup finished, her eyes falling closed.

"Send them away and never look back." Blossom began.

"And with each step you take, you lose a memory." Bubbles continued.

"And when there's nothing left, you keep walking and despair in being no one. Knowing no one." Buttercup finished with a vindictive bite.

The princes watched fascinated as the magic in them reacted to the girls'. Their eyes glowed, and red, dark blue, and dark green swirls of magic flowed around them. The feeling was invigorating, and filled their mouths filled the sweetness that came from magic. They remembered the day they first tasted such sweetness, and how they were saved by these girls.

When the spell was set, Blossom used her magic to undo their ties. The Gang Green Gang once free stood in place, afraid to let the spell begin.

Buttercup growled low in her throat and used her magic to force them to walk. "Start walking and don't look back."

Snake, Arturo, Grubber, and Billy took a few hesitant steps before setting out at a steady pace. Ace stood straining against the pressure the spell placed on them. The only one who remained in place was Ace as he glared down at the witches. His eyes met Buttercup's and a snarl marred his face.

"This isn't over, love." He spat.

"Walk!" her eyes glowed brighter as she forced him to take one step and then another.

As the Gang Green Gang left, the swirls of magic died around them. The connection between the witches and their chosen vessel dissolved. The sudden lack of magic in them made them unsteady on their feet. They were just turning to face the princes, with their strength left them. As they left were falling out of consciousness, their respective princes caught them, before they could hit the ground completely. The rain continued to fall, around them as they held the girls to them.

A silent vow was made between them as they took the girls back to their home. They would protect the lives of these girls with everything that had. Nothing if they could help it would have them.

* * *

Five years. Five years those damnable brats had hidden themselves from her. Day in and day out she searched and looked for any sign of them. Yet nothing came. Either she was looking in the wrong place, or their magic just didn't flare brightly enough, which she found impossible. Those wretched girls had stolen more than enough magic. The slightest use and she'd have pinpointed them easily.

She would've found them that same day they left had the cosmos not been flooded with the old magic. Their dimensional travelling had spread magic in every direction. Considering herself a patient woman, she waited for the single moment when they would reveal themselves.

The moment they did, she would make sure that what she started those years ago would be finished. Starting with Blossom. The girl had been too smart for her own good and should've been killed the moment she began looking too deep into things.

"Sedusa?" a meek voice called to her.

"What?" she hissed.

The servant that had just entered the room bowed her head. "I've just come to inform you that we've found another girl that meets your…requirements."

Looking up from the cauldron that showed her the vastness of the cosmos, she turned to glare murderously at the small girl. "Is the girl Buttercup?"

"Buttercup?"

"Yes, Buttercup." Sedusa hissed lowly.

"Umm, no mistress."

Sedusa stalked over to the girl with a menacing air that threatened death. "Then why in your pathetic little mind would you think I'd want some counterfeit bitch?!"

"It's just that it's been five years since any sign of them and your powers—." She rambled on only to be snatched from the ground by the neck.

"What about my powers?" Sedusa spat venomously in the girl's face.

Before the girl could try to answer, a brilliant flash came from the cauldron. Dropping the girl, Sedusa ran to the cauldron and gripped the edges tightly. "Can it be?"

There before her was a brilliant white flash amongst the cosmos that glowed from a definite spot. Before her lied the way. Her beacon.

Her beacon to revenge and power.

* * *

 **Sweet Mother of Monkey Milk! I hope you all were prepared for what happened. More magic, spells, and powers have been revealed. Honestly, I didn't see this coming. My fingers just flew across the keys as my imagination took over. I love you all. Until next time my lovelies.**


	11. Unexpected Guests

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Unexpected Guests

"How long do you think they will they sleep?" Brick asked as he sat at the table with his brothers and the inventor.

After bringing the girls back to their home, the inventor had them taken to their room and set about making them as comfortable as he could. He then urged the hovering princes to return to the town and make sure that the fires were put out and the people were all safe. For the most part the townspeople were okay. They hardly remembered anything about the night before other than a mysterious wildfire that blew in the wrong direction. The damages helped to affirm that the fire had occurred. Brick made it a task for himself to send a group of men to help rebuild.

They'd found Mac at the inn speaking with Gabrielle. He hadn't left her side much aside from speaking with the princes and helping out whoever needed help in getting their more valuable belongings out of the would-be rubble of their homes. Boomer informed him that as soon as they were able, they'd be returning to the castle.

"I don't know." The inventor answered, before looking at the boys and quirking an eyebrow. "Though I am surprised that you three are awake."

"Why is that?" Boomer asked as he pushed the cup of water away from him.

"Each time I've seen them use magic, at least to the magnitude of last night, they've fallen into a deep sleep." The inventor ran a hand through his hair as he sat back and looked up to where the girls lie. He hoped that they awoke soon, and not after three days like the first time he met them.

Suddenly a loud, high pitched whining sound erupted startling the boys and John. The sound brought a pained roar from Butch, his ears much more sensitive than his brothers. "Stop the noise! Stop it! STOP IT!"

John stood up and went to the room where the girls kept a majority of their magic. Upon opening the door, the sound increased in volume. Butch's growls devolved into whines with the louder sound. The inventor walked into the room with Brick and Boomer following behind him. Looking left and then right, he walked to the far corner of the room. Hanging from a thin thread, a ragged stone glowed a bright red and emitting the whining sound.

Eyes widening, John ran to the charm and shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no." He snatched the glowing charm from the thread it was hanging from and prayed that it would stop. "Damn it!" He slammed the charm down on the table, rattling jars and bottles of herbs and various liquids. "Damn it."

The whining sound stopped, but its silence meant nothing. Brick and Butch looked between each other and the inventor, confused as to what just occurred.

Brick brought the silence first. "What was that?"

"An alarm." The inventor answered.

"Alarm?" He turned to look at Boomer, before turning back to the inventor. "For what?"

"For her." He then threw the charm across the room in anger. It clattered loudly as it hit the floor and then slid underneath a set of drawers. John then brushed pasted the princes and briskly made his way to his workroom.

Brick and Boomer followed the aggravated man out of the conjuring room and stood in the eating area. Butch looked up from holding his ears at his brothers. "What was that godawful sound?"

Neither elder nor younger brother had a chance to speak as the owner of the house came back in the room with a small bottle in his hand. His franticness was now subdued, if only minimally. He stared at the bottle in his hand before setting it carefully yet firmly on the table. A sigh broke from his nose in aggravation as he began pacing back and forth much like he did not moments before.

"I'm sorry for the pain this causes you." Boomer said, as he read the difficult decision that needed to be made in the older man's mind.

John brought his eyes up to stare at the young princes before him. "You're sorry? I pray to God that you're sorry, considering you've brought the might of hell upon them!" his voice rose with he accusation he threw. "Because of last night they have to run!"

A deep growl ripped from Butch's chest as he turned to glare at the inventor. "The blame isn't ours. Those miserable cretins were the ones that forced their hand."

"And how do you think those _miserable cretins_ found out about them?" The inventor challenged him, only to be met with a menacing growl. John reigned in his temper with a deep breath. While he knew that present situation wasn't the princes' fault, but it didn't dispel his frustration with them. "Now isn't the time for us to be fighting. We have to think about what's best for the girls."

"He's right. We can face their wrath later. For now, we should consider bringing them somewhere safe." Brick spoke with royal authority.

The inventor turned to look at his future king with a wary glance. "Bring them? Where are earth are you going to bring them that's safe?"

"Our home." Brick stated. When he was met with silence, he knew that it was only a prelude to protest.

"Are you out of your mind?" John's voice raised as he stood up from his place at the table. He then began pacing back and forth in the small space that made up his kitchen. "The six of you being in such close proximity is what will draw that murderous moth in like a roaring flame. I cannot allow this!"

Butch's growl broke out into a snarl as his hackles rose at the tone the human man was using with them. Standing up he stalked toward him with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "You _will_ watch your tongue when speaking to us. We are your rulers and demand respect."

Pacing stopped, John turned his angry glare onto the second prince, who now stood toe to toe with him. "Respect? It's because of your lack of respect that those girls will have to run for their lives now!"

 _I'm going to rip his throat out!_ Butch thought as he felt his fangs and claws lengthen.

"Butch, stop it." Boomer cut in, before an already bad situation could be made worse. "He has every right to upset with us."

In his anger, Butch turned and slashed his claws across the closest thing near him, which happened to be a post. Four marks were left, drawing a frown of disapproval from Brick. The inventor scowled irritated at him. Butch turned to glare at the man before storming outside with a loud slam that rattled the frame of the house.

Boomer dropped his eyes as he sighed heavily. Brick kept his head up, before turning to the inventor. "I must apologize for my brother's behavior."

"DON'T APOLOGIZE FOR ME!" Butch yelled from outside. His outburst was followed by growls and low mutterings under his breath.

Ignoring the almost rabid animal that was his brother, Brick continued speaking to the inventor. "As much as you oppose the idea, I think it would be best if they came to the castle. There would be more than enough guards to keep watch. A personal guard assigned to each one if need be. Resources at their fingertips. Whatever they'd need or could want would be handed to them."

"Are you offering protection or a proposal?" John asked Brick with a scrutinizing look. "Even if I were blind, I could see that you care more than is fathomable after only two meetings."

Clearing his throat more for the awkwardness rather than the actual need to, Brick sat up straighter in his seat. "You're right. I do hold a great amount of…admiration for them, particularly Blossom. She saved my life in more ways than she can comprehend. However, that doesn't mean I'm ignorant of the needs of her and her sisters."

One didn't need Boomer's ability of reading minds to see the earnestness of Brick's declaration. Boomer himself felt admiration for his savior, and believed he'd do anything for her. Like Brick he wanted to protect them, but not at the expense of their happiness. He could tell that the girls wouldn't exactly be happy to find themselves confined to their castle. Hell, even he and his brothers found their constant time spent at the castle tiresome. How could they expect another to live under those conditions?

John remained silent and set about pacing again as he started to think. He'd only known the girls for five years, but five years was enough of a time for him to grow a fondness for them. Grown to care for them as they had grown to care about him. His forward way of thinking kept him at arm's length from other, but the girls had become his unexpected family. He wanted them to stay, but he wanted them to be safe more.

Still, that meant he'd never see them again. Worse yet, he wouldn't even remember them. The thought saddened him greatly.

Boomer's head turned toward John as the previous thought ran through his mind. "IS that what that bottle is for? To make you forget?"

"How are you reading my mind right now? I thought Bubbles did a spell to keep you out." John said as a way of avoiding the painful question.

"After last night, I think the spell has since dissolved." Boomer answered quickly, not wanting to be deterred. "Why do you have to forget?"

Red and blue eyes stared questioningly at the middle-aged man. A heavy sigh then broke out of John as he turned to look at the shining bottle filled with a dark purple liquid. "It's for their and my safety. If she ever comes—."

"Sedusa."

"What?" John turned frantic eyes to Boomer. "How do you know that name?"

Boomer at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "Last night when Bubbles' mind was open to me, I saw and heard the name Sedusa. She's the one that's after them, isn't she?"

John fell silent and that was more than enough of a confirmation.

"Buttercup was terrified of this woman. Who is she?" Boomer asked.

"Does that really matter right now?" Butch asked from outside the window. "Brick wants to bring them to the castle. Let's do just that, so we can at least give them a little bit of time to plan their next move."

John scowled at the wolf prince. "They're still asleep. I'd rather you didn't move them while—."

"Blossom said that a strong enough wave of magic would act as a beacon." Brick interrupted. "I don't know how long it will take for Sedusa to arrive, but I have a feeling this will be the first place she looks. The sooner we move them the better."

John couldn't argue with reason. His entire work's study was nothing but reason and logic. However, all reason and logic disappeared with the introduction of girls and magic in his life. His horizons had broadened and while he'd still have them after they left, his memory of how they occurred would be gone. A piece of him would be missing.

Running his hands through his hair, turned his back on the princes. "I need time to think." He didn't wait for a response as he turned and went to his office. The bottle left on the table casting a large shadow.

Looking to his brothers, Brick stood up and placed a hand on Boomer's shoulder urging him to follow him out of the house. "Come."

"Where are we going?" Butch asked as he joined his brothers outside.

"Back to the inn. We need to pack our things." Brick informed him.

Sparing a glance at the upper window of the house, Butch caught Noir in the window looking down at him. "What about the girls?"

"We'll come back for them later." Brick said as he too spared a backward glance. "He needs time."

"For what?"

"To say goodbye." Boomer said sympathetically. "He doesn't have anyone else. Never had anyone else."

Butch looked between his brothers and begrudging let some of his irritation with the man go. He was grieving as he wouldn't be able to later. He and his brothers knew how hard goodbyes were. He's had to say it more times than he cared to remember.

* * *

The sun began to set all too quickly for John. He'd spent the rest of the packing the girls' things and placing them in his wagon. He could leave no trace of them behind. Even if Sedusa began her search at his home, she'd find nothing that would give away what they were working on. He tried to be mindful to not disturb anything. The last thing he needed was to accidently blow himself up or have his form changed. Both have happened and were equally unpleasant.

As he was packing the last of their things onto his wagon, he felt something brush against his legs. Looking down, he saw Noir sitting next to him. He whined softly as he looked up at John.

"Things will be fine, Noir. The girls will be living in a heavily guarded castle and you can get all the fresh fish you want." John told him as he tied down the girls' things. Noir jumped up onto the cart and started scratching at the ropes John had just tied.

"Noir, stop that." John said without too much bite in his tone. He then reached for the cat only to be evaded when he ran to another piece of rope and started to claw at that. "Noir! I said to stop that!"

Noir turned to look at the inventor with a glare, before sitting down with downturned ears. The dejected air about the panther cub had John sighing as he leaned against the wagon. "Noir, you're going with them. What are you so sad about?"

Casting him a sad green stare, Noir walked over to John and nuzzled against his cheek. John pet Noir on his head as he tried to purr comfortingly. "I'll be fine Noir. I was alone five years before and was fine. I'll be fine after."

Noir continued to try to comfort himself and John, when his ear flicked in the direction of the road leading to the town. He then jumped down from the wagon and ran to the front of the house. He tried to change from, but all that happened was a small swirl of green magic. When he tried to change form again the same outcome occurred. He looked panicked for moment, before growling at the four young men on horses.

"What's the matter with him?" Mac asked as he stayed behind the princes with Jojo on his shoulder. "The last time we came he changed form." Jojo chattered nervously as he eyed the predator before him.

Butch looked at the cat as he couldn't help but smirk at the slight magic spark around him pitifully. "Not as ferocious as I've grown to know you to be without your other form, aren't you Pussycat?" Butch taunted before jumping off his horse.

Somehow knowing that he was being made fun of, in a fit of anger Noir ran up to Butch and bit him in the leg. Butch jumped and tried to shake Noir off him, but Noir's claws clung tight to his boot.

"Get off me!" Butch yelled, before raising his claws. He was going to slice the cat in two, if it was the last thing he did.

Just before he brought them down onto Noir's back, John shouted. "Don't you dare! You hurt him, and I'm sure Buttercup will skin you alive. Noir, come here."

With one last bite to Butch's leg, Noir released him and ran back to the wagon. He continued to scratch at the ropes holding the girls' things to the wagon. John quickly picked him up and held him in his arms. Butch growled low in his throat as he examined the damage made by the cat.

"Damned cat." Butch growled after seeing the ripped state of his pant leg. "I'm going to throw him in a bucket of water first chance I get."

"Do that, and I'm sure Buttercup will throw the bucket at you." Boomer informed him. "Shouldn't you be trying to not upset her?"

Brick spared a glance at Butch and shook his head. "He's right. I imagine the girls are not going to be all that pleased when they awake. Hopefully that will be in after we get to the castle, in more comfortable settings."

"Prime Minister Henry isn't going to be overly thrilled about this development." Mac stated as he got down from his horse to help John with the wagon.

"His Imperial Majesty is just going to have manage with our decision." Brick commented as he walked toward the house. John opened the door for him to enter and to follow him to the girls' room.

The girls were much how they left them the night before. Breathing shallowly with little to no movement. Brick walked over to Blossom's bed and sat down beside her. He brushed his fingers along her brow to move the stray strands of hair from her face. Her skin was icy to the touch, and his warm hand left a trail of light pink in its wake.

"Why is her skin so cold?" Brick asked. "It is her powers doing this?"

"Their magic fluctuates in this state." John said as he let Noir down.

The familiar quickly ran over to Buttercup's bed and nuzzled into her side. When she didn't move or react to him being near, he curled in on himself and whined softly. He disliked seeing his lady like this. Usually she'd be awake by now, but as he couldn't transform her magic must be extremely low.

"How long will they sleep?" Brick asked as he stood up from Blossom's bed.

"As I said, I'm not sure. They've slept as long as three days before. It all varies on the spell they use." John took Bubbles' hand in his own, before giving it a tight squeeze and setting it atop her stomach. "Which brings me to ask. What spell did Blossom use last night? I've never seen them do anything like they did last night."

Brick looked up from Blossom at the inventor. "Blossom needed to use the power she gave me, so she created what she called a bridge between us. The magic between the two of us was…overwhelming. Sweet tasting. I believe Blossom made herself the buffer for the onslaught of power."

"No wonder they're still asleep." John sighed. "Or that the charm's alarm sounded. A large amount of magic was released and it no doubt alerted Sedusa to their location."

"I must apologize again for this. If we'd never come, then none of this wouldn't happened."

Placing a kiss to Bubbles' forehead, John stood up and looked at the other two girls that had made his life…more. "I wish I could say that you're wrong, but you're not."

"If it's of any consolation, the only reason we came here is because the governor's son sent a letter with the monthly reports. His mentioning of their powers drew me in like a moth to a flame." Brick told the inventor as he stood up from Blossom's side.

Staring into the red eyes of the prince, John could see the amends he was trying to make for indirectly disrupting the peace of his life. He didn't say anything as he turned around and made his way down the stairs.

Brick sighed before giving Blossom one last look. She was so still and appeared peaceful in her slumber, but he knew it to be only temporary. When she awoke, she would be angry. Not just she, but her sisters as well. They'd awaken in new surroundings with new people and new way of life. It would be jarring, and confusing. The process to get them acclimated would be trying. Getting their anger to recede would be even more so. Yet Brick had faith that the girls—particularly Blossom—would see the reason in bringing them into their home.

After returning downstairs, John saw that Mac and the two younger princes had attached the wagon to two of the horses. He stood in his doorway and took a deep cleansing breath. The more the sun set, the closer he came to a time of not seeing the girls ever again. He stepped outside the door and made his way to the wagon to secure the horses.

Mac stepped back from the full wagon and looked for a place the girls could lie. When it became evident that there wouldn't be a place for them to lie, he looked to Boomer. "How are we going to transport the girls?"

Boomer heard the question in Mac's head and voice and too wondered how they were going to travel with the girls. He thought about Noir briefly, but seeing as the cat couldn't change form, having them ride on his back were not a feasible idea. As a possible traveling arrangement ran through his mind, he realized belatedly that it wasn't his idea—but his brother's.

"Butch, must we?" Boomer groaned as he foresaw what might happen should either of them awake during the journey.

"I would be the only one taking the risk as Buttercup has claws." Butch grumbled as he glanced at John. He cleared his throat and awkwardly scratched at his beard. "We should get going. The night will be upon us soon."

"Wouldn't it be more prudent to wait until first light the next morning?" John asked.

"I know you're trying to have more time to say goodbye, but we'll be more conspicuous with the cover of night." Boomer told him, having read the reasons for the wanted delay in his mind.

John shot an annoyed glare at Boomer. "I preferred it when you weren't in my mind."

Boomer had the decency to look chastened. "I apologize."

John nodded his head, before swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat. "Yes, well if you want to leave before nightfall, then we should get the girls."

The bitter smell of sadness hit Butch's nose and Boomer held an arm out to stop him when he looked to say something. He shook his head slightly as John inhaled sharply. "Give him a moment."

The next half hour was the hardest John ever lived through. He went to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. Whispered words of how his life had changed for the better and wishes of luck were said. Whether the girls could hear them in their hibernation state or not, he was unsure, but he hoped that it reached them somewhere.

The princes one by one went up the stairs and carried their wards down. Noir made it no secret that he was upset with the idea of the princes touching and moving the girls. He scratched, bit, and hissed at them all hoping that they would leave the girls alone. John at risk to his own safety picked up Noir and held him as he struggled to hold onto Noir. Mac observed in silence the sad display before him, only coming forward to help his princes become situated on their horses with the girls in their laps.

"You give me your word as a prince, that nothing will happen to them." John inquired.

Brick held Blossom close to his frame as he looked down at Blossom's face. Her breath was cool against his heated skin. "You have our word."

"You'll keep them safe?"

"With everything we have."

The princes urged their horses toward to edge of the town. John followed them until they passed the edge of his property. He watched until they disappeared from sight, before heading back to his now empty house. The silence seemed to surround him, as he made his way through his home. Everywhere he looked, he relived a memory of them being in the space. Blossom writing notes in her grimoire. Buttercup playing with Noir. Bubbles standing at the stove cooking, be it dinner or a potion.

All the memories that brought him joy now caused him pain. The bottle that sat upon the table stared back at him ominously. Just a single sip, and he could forget everything. As much as he didn't want to, he knew it was for his own protection. He couldn't leave anything behind that would give away the girls' location. His memories would not be used against them.

Taking a deep breath, he picked the bottle of purple potion off the table and held it up to the light. "To remember is to put you in danger. To forget is to protect you."

Uncorking the bottle, John brought it to his nose and sniffed the contents. Its smell was strong and full of mixed herbs. Sitting down, he brought the bottle to his lips and tilted his head back. The liquid slid down his throat smoothly while leaving a bitter aftertaste on his tongue.

He could feel when the potion started taking effect. Blossom. Bubbles. Buttercup. Their names faded from his mind. Their faces with pink, blue, and green eyes disappeared. Red, yellow, and black hair vanished from his consciousness. Smiles. Frowns. Laughter. Crying. All gone from his mind.

While all memory of the girls fell from his mind, he stumbled into a chair and sat down. He fell into a deep sleep with his face pressed against the wooden table.

* * *

The sun had descended quickly after leaving the inventor's house, as did silence. It was heavy and awkward and pressed heavily on the princes. With the weight of the wagon, their progress was slower than their arrival to the small town. At the rate they were moving, they wouldn't arrive back at the castle until daybreak the next day.

Even the two animal companions journeying with them were quiet. Jojo remained on Mac's shoulder as they traveled, while keeping an eye on Noir. Noir sat on the wagon with fully dilated pupils and ears pinned back. While he kept his eyes on each of the boys holding his lady and her sisters, he made sure to keep special eye on Butch. He could the smell the dog on him, and it grated on his instincts to see him holding his lady so tightly.

When Butch shifted and adjusted his hold on Buttercup, he heard a growl come from behind him. Turning around, he glared at the cat that seemed intent on disliking him. He growled back and let a small bark escaped him. Noir's hackles rose as he shifted into a crouch ready to pounce on Butch if needed.

Jojo having heard the aggressive growling screeched loudly in fear and moved from Mac's shoulder to his head. He pulled the young knight's hair sharply with his climbing, causing him to grunt in pain. "Jojo!"

"What is going on back there?" Brick asked, turning his head only slightly to not jostle Blossom.

"Brother, this cat is trying my patience." Butch growled. "I am not going to hurt her. She's safe in my arms."

The fur on Noir's back stood on end, as he growled. Green magic swirled weakly around him, and he grew in size but only for a moment. However, the sudden shift in weight, rocked the wagon and threw the horses off balance. Their loud whinnies filled the night air as they tried to regain their balance. Jojo jumped from Mac as he gripped the reins to regain control. The small monkey landed on Boomer's horse, startling him.

"Damn it, Jojo!" he shouted as his horse bucked. He nearly dropped Bubbles as he righted himself. Jojo gripped the back of Boomer's shirt to keep from falling to the ground.

Brick pulled his horse to a stop and turned to glare at his traveling companions. "Enough!"

"It's the damn cat!" Butch snapped at Brick with a growl in his voice.

"Butch, you've been antagonizing that creature ever since you met him. Leave him alone." Boomer suggested.

A deep growl rose in Butch's throat only to be cut short when Buttercup's body arched, and she gasped loudly.

"Buttercup?"

Suddenly her eyes opened glowing bright in the night, but rather than the green Butch had come to know, her eyes were a sickly yellow. "Where are you?" The voice wasn't sure own.

"What—?" Butch barely got his words out, before he was thrown from his horse.

Buttercup landed on the ground and stalked toward him. She grabbed Butch by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. The motion shocked the others as it shouldn't be possible for someone her size. Butch grabbed at her wrist, trying to get her to release him.

"Let me go! How dare you!" Butch yelled as he tried to swipe at her face.

Buttercup's body avoided the swipe as she turned and slammed Butch's body to the ground. He grunted in pain as he impacted the ground. She looked about to claw his face, when her eyes flashed a brilliant green.

Pulling herself away from Butch, she grabbed her head and folded over on herself. "Where… Get…. are… out… you…of my head!" She screamed and sent a wave of magic flew from her, scaring the nighttime creatures from their hiding places. The horses moved uneased by the force of the wave. Buttercup's eyes fluttered closed and she fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap. The wind blew gently, a soothing touch against a violent attack.

"What happened just now?" Mac asked unsure of what he saw was real or not. However, he felt he should've been more mentally prepared for such an event given the previous days' happenings.

"I'm not sure." Brick murmured just as confused as Mac. When he looked to Butch, he saw him rubbing his throat in a soothing manner. "Are you all well?"

Butch stood up and rolled his neck with small popping sounds. "I'll be fine. She just caught me off guard. It won't happen again."

"Somehow I doubt that." Boomer interjected as Butch picked up Buttercup's immobile form. "Something strange just occurred."

Walking back to his horse, Butch with the help of Mac got Buttercup settled on the horse with Butch holding her tightly. "We know."

"No, I mean, her thoughts. I heard Buttercup, but I also heard another." Boomer's brow furrowed in confusion. "It was strange. Another voice had made its way into her head."

Green eyes with a brow set low over them turned to look at blue with a highly creased brow. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know." The youngest prince answered, not feeling assured of anything good coming from the second voice in the girl's mind.

"Whatever it means, I'd rather we discussed this back at the castle, hopefully with them awake." Brick cut in with a kick to his horse's sides. The slow walk continued with the others falling into an easy pace behind him.

Mac let a heavy sigh escape from him as they continued their nightly journey. "I never thought my life would be this…interesting."

A hum of humorless laughter escaped the princes. "Interesting or strange?" Brick asked, with a gentle look down at Blossom.

"I suppose a little bit of both, your highness." Mac answered him. "How would you say I've handed this bizarreness?"

Boomer became contemplative, as he sifted through Mac's mind. He was miffed by the unexpected surprises that came with being not only the knight of the crown but also their friend, yet took them in stride. "Quite well actually. You are of pretty sound mind."

"Hmmm."

"What?" Butch asked as the scent of nerves came from Mac.

"I just wonder…" Mac started, before a shudder ran down his fine. "Ugh…actually I don't have to wonder when I know."

"Know what?" Butch grumbled as the scent of nerves grew stronger.

Mac groaned low in his throat. "I know that Prime Minister Henry is going to combust upon out return."

* * *

A glass sailed through the air, before shattering against the stone wall. Moses Joseph closed his eyes against the harsh sound and sighed heavily. "Henry." He began.

"Don't 'Henry' me!" The irate prime minister yelled, as he paced his room in a frenzy. "Seven days. Seven days those insolent brats have abandoned me here to deal with their tasks and duties."

"Would it be too much to ask that you mind your tongue? Also, need I remind you that as regent—prime minister—you are obliged to take care of any pressing matters in their absence."

"They should _not_ be absent, and I shouldn't be spending my leisure years picking up after children." Henry grumbled almost like a petulant child.

"They are no more children than the _boys_ you share your bed with, Henry!" Moses rarely lost his temper, and whenever he did it was usually due to Henry's complaints about the princes. "You've never allowed them a moments peace. You push, and you push, and you push and the results of it are their complete lack of concern for what you think."

"I told you years ago, that I wouldn't coddle them." Henry spun on his sometimes friend. His face was red with anger and his eyes wild with indignation. "They have thrived under my pushing them. The council has never been so purged of deceit. Assassination attempts almost non-existent. I've done them a great service, and all I get is grief from them all. Ingrates the lot of them."

If there was ever a time Moses wished his companion Jojo were in Henry's presence. While he couldn't throttle the man, at the very least he could send Jojo to at least pull his hair. The man could be gracious at best and insufferable at worst. At the moment he was insufferable. "In the past five years, you and I have nearly drove those boys mad. It's long overdue for them to take a bit of time for themselves."

Henry's heat glare burned into Moses, who remained unaffected with his own piercing glare. "A bit of time. They along with the fledgling of a knight ran off without a word to me. Said nothing of where they were going. No clue as to how long they will be gone." He paused to take a breath. "What if something were to happen to them without us knowing? Chaos would most definitely ensue."

Moses' glare softened as he took in Henry's words. In his own way he did worry about the princes however, his worry always rerouted its way back to his own needs.

While a reprieve had appeared during the argument between the two caretakers of the adolescent princes, a frantic knocking came upon the door. When Henry called for entry, a guard came in with his face red from running. "My lord."

"What is it?" Henry asked, braced for whatever may come, yet praying it not be the worst.

The young man took a moment to catch his breath before speaking. "My lord, the princes and their knight have returned."

No sooner had the words escaped the man's lips, Henry was walking at a fast pace, almost running, to meet—or rather terrorize—the princes.

"My lord wait!" Moses and the guard followed after Henry, hoping that some of his anger curbed before confronting the princes. "My lord there is something else you must know."

"Does it pertain to where they have been these past few days?" Henry snapped over his shoulder as he descended a staircase.

"No, my lord, but—."

"Then it is of little consequence at the moment." Henry cut him off. "I will not be letting them off so easily for shirking their responsibilities."

"My lord, I must implore you to pause. There is something you should know." The guard told him as he followed closely behind the prime minister with Moses.

Henry stopped in his anger driven march to turn and glare at the guard. The young man flinched under the intense stare. "What?"

"Uh, umm—."

"Speak!"

"The princes aren't in the stables. They're heading to the east wing." The guard supplied quickly for fear of harsh verbal reprimand from the bizarre yet occasionally terrifying prime minister.

"They're obviously tired from their journey. Why not allow them a chance to rest, _before_ you berate them." Moses suggested.

His words were deftly ignored as Henry resumed his march, but toward the east wing of the castle rather than the stables.

"Henry, please. They've only just returned." Moses tried to reason. His breath was beginning to come in short as he wasn't nearly in enough fitness to keep up with Henry's angry march. He stopped in the hall with the guard who offered his arm to him. "Where does he store the energy to keep up such a pace?"

As Henry disappeared around a corner, the guard swallowed the large lump in his throat full of nerves. "This won't end well."

"What do you mean?" Moses asked as he began his slow pursuit of Henry.

The guard grimaced in discomfort as he thought of a delicate way to phrase his next sentence. "The princes arrived with…guests."

"Guests?" A heavy brow rose as he tried to think of what could make this unfortunate news. "What kind of guests?"

"Beautiful guests." The guard answered, as a dazed look glossed over his features. He's never seen such beauties as the ones the princes carried with them today.

The vagueness of the answer worked to intrigue and worry Moses. He was intrigued as he wondered who the "beautiful guests" could be, though he worried of what Henry's reaction would be to them. The man hadn't hidden his indifference to women but was known to be discriminately cruel to the women the princes associated with without proper foreknowledge. His pace quickened so he could be there to should some of the ire that would come.

* * *

The servants remained tactfully silent as they moved to the side of the hallways while the princes passed them by with sleeping unfamiliar women in their arms. As much as they'd rather asked as to who the women were, they knew better than to inquire within such close earshot of the princes. Over the years, the servants had come to notice the range of hearing for the younger princes was uncannily sharp. Things they believed were soft whispers were often met with knowledgeable looks, if not sharp reprimands for their gossip.

Still, the curiosity that raged within them was unmatched. The princes have been known to indulge in presence of female companionship. A girl was considered lucky if she happened to grab one of their highnesses' attention if only for the night. Still, it was strange to see them with three mysterious women who didn't appear to be any more special than the girls within the castle.

Brick ignored the stared he received, thinking only of getting Blossom into a comfortable bed to rest until she awoke from the magically induced slumber. He wanted them in a room close to his and his brothers, as he knew that anywhere else would prove dangerous not just to the girls but the other castle folk. Butch's nose was slightly wrinkled as he smelled a mixed of curiosity and jealousy. Buttercup and her sisters were in a very enviable position. That knowledge came with the eventuality of one or two servant girls trying their luck with antagonizing them. He repressed a snicker at the possible results of such folly. Boomer's mind was a snarled with the echoing thoughts of those around him. Many asked similar questions of who the girls were; where they came from; how did the princes know them? He'd have to speak with Brick later was many were going ask and answers were going to have to be given. The full truth didn't have to be told, but the portion that was rational to simple minds at least had to be.

Suddenly Brick stopped in front of a door that hadn't been graced with their presence in years. The only ones who entered the room were servants with restricted permission to enter onto to clean and then vacate. Behind him, his brothers stared at the door with similar feelings of hesitation.

Swallowing down the reservations of entering the room Brick adjusted Blossom, so he could open the door. A simple twist f the knob was all it took for the door to swing open. The midmorning light streamed in from the opened curtains, shining on objects that would only appeal to a child. Stuffed animals, building blocks, a rocking horse. A weight fell over Brick and his brothers as they looked about Bear's room. Memories of their younger brother flooded their minds as they walked in with their arms full, with another precious charge.

Withstanding the heavy sadness, they moved to place the girls on the large bed. Blossom was placed in the middle with Buttercup and Bubbles laying beside her. After making sure that the girls were comfortable, they left the room with Boomer closing the door with a soft click.

"Why put them in Bear's room?" Butch asked with a tightness in his voice.

Swallowing his own pain, Brick began his way to his own room. "It's the closest to ours. Should they need anything we'll be right here."

Seeing the reason, the dark haired and yellow haired brothers forwent protest. They too found themselves tired and were making their way to their rooms. Just before any semblance of peace could settle, Boomer's head snapped up and he turned just in time to see Henry storming down the hall. "Damn it all, he groaned underneath his breath as His Imperial Majesty strode over, words just barely held back by his grimace.

"You three have a lot of nerve running off like that." He began wanting the princes to feel rightfully chastised. He grew even more angry as they only gave him bored and tired stares. "Well, have you nothing to say for yourselves?"

Butch snorted before entering his room and promptly slamming the door, effectively preventing any further conversation. Boomer followed suit, only with a gentle closing of the door. This left Brick to face the ire of the prime minister.

"Henry, I'm tired and have been traveling all night. I wish to retire now." Brick spoke with an aggravated lethargy. "I'm in no mood for your fretting."

"Considering you and your brothers ran off like the children you are, I believe I'm owed an explanation." He stated with his arms folding across his chest.

The air in the hallway grew warm as Brick's aggravation grew with the effeminate man. Turning, now burning red eyes onto piercing hazel, Brick stood up straighter—a sign of power and a confidence in his station. "I don't have to answer to you on my every whim, Prime Minister. We needed temporary salvation from your hovering. I am tired now, and wish to rest. We can discuss this tomorrow morning."

Henry had a retort ready on his tongue when a shriek drew his attention down the hall. Coming from the direction he just traveled was a bizarre looking black cat. It ran down the hall before stopping at a door and scratching at the outside. A few servants came running after the cat with the intentions of catching it and throwing him out.

Noir turned at the approaching attackers and felt his hackles raise in preparation to fight. A growl ripped from his fangs as he tried to shift again. He barely grew an inch as he was swiftly swept off the ground and held tight to an unyielding body.

"Anyone who harms this cat will answer to me." Butch snapped as he stood up from his crouch. He'd just laid down on his bed when he heard the increasingly familiar growl of a certain black cat. He didn't bother to restrain himself from using his full speed as he exited his room to save Buttercup's pet. Noir sunk his claws into his arm, drawing a growl from Butch. "Ungrateful beast. I just saved your hide."

Henry stared at Butch with incredulous eyes, before turning to glare at Brick. "Bringing in strays, are we?"

Butch turned to face Henry and Brick with no patience on his face. "I wouldn't exactly call this a stray."

"Then what do you call it?" Henry asked not in the least bit amused with Butch's sass.

Before he could answer, Noir bit Butch's arm hard enough to make him release his hold. Noir landed on his feet and turned to the closed door he'd been scratching at. Butch growled lowly in his throat but found himself too tired to truly care about retribution from the feline. Instead he opened the door and allowed Noir to enter quickly.

He was just about to close the door when Henry came up behind him and thrust the door open. Everyone present in the hall couldn't feel when his eyes laid on the three figures lying in the late prince's bed. His mild irritation quickly evolved into raging anger as he began to yell.

"WHAT ARE THREE VILE PEASANTS DOING IN THE ROYAL WING?! WHO ARE THEY? WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" he yelled uncaring if he woke them or not. As far as he was concerned, they had no place in the castle and would be forcibly removed.

Noir stood protectively in front of the bed as he watched the noisy man yell. He growled again, and with his claws out, prepared to defend.

Before he could bark an order for someone to call the guards, he was thrust from the room's doorway by Boomer, who'd come out of his room with the rising thoughts of agitation. Brick quickly moved to join his brothers as he radiated burning silent fury. Butch's face twisted into a snarl and his eyes took on a ferocious predatory glare. Together they blocked Henry from the doorway.

"Who are they?" He hissed at the princes.

"None of your present or future concern." Brick spoke with authority. "Leave this wing."

"Your highness—."

"I said LEAVE!" he roared with fire just barely licking at his lips, startling the servants and Henry.

Having a stronger sense of self-preservation than the prime minister, the servants quickly exited the wing. Never before had they seen fire erupt from the prince with the affinity for fire. Henry was very much afraid but chose to stand his ground. "Your highness trust me when I say I only have your best interest at heart. I do not think it's—."

"I believe my brother told you to leave, Prime Minister." Butch growled in a low guttural voice.

"Do not make him ask a third time." The promise of punishment clear in Boomer's tone.

In that moment, there was nothing left for Henry to do, but to comply to the wishes of his princes. So with his head bowed in silent apology he took a step away from the guarded door and turned to leave the royal wing of the castle.

* * *

 **To my lovely readers; I was just struck with a lightning bolt of an idea for a third Power Puff girls/ Rowdy Ruff Boys fanfiction. Just like Coming of Age is Brick and Blossom's story and The Powers That Be is Butch and Buttercup's, this next fic will be Boomer and Bubbles' story. I have a few details figured out already, but you my lovelies need not worry for I will finish The Powers That Be and write Growing Up Is Hard before even typing one letter toward my next piece.**

 **However, I will give the first 10 readers that leave a review a little something about my current post, three clues as to what my next story will be. To anyone that gets a close enough answer, I'll give you a title.**

 **Love you all. Until next time.**


	12. Reservations and New Surroundings

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Reservations and New Surroundings

The princes watched as Henry left the corridor before relaxing their stances. Noir returned to the room and sat at Buttercup's side. Butch closed the door to the girl's room and released a heavy sigh. "That went about as expected."

"He's not going to let this go." Boomer informed them as he could still hear the rageful thoughts running through the prime minister's mind.

"As long as he doesn't harm the girls, he can complain all he desires." Brick said as he reigned in his temper. The hallway cooled considerably with Brick's self-soothing breath. "However, if he knows what's best for him, he'll not grace this hallway with his presence again."

Boomer and Butch hummed in agreement. It would be best if the girls and Henry stayed away from each other. A confrontation between the two parties would be explosive. A sudden thought ran through Brick's mind and thus Boomer's and the two shuddered. Butch's hair stood on end at scent of dread coming from his brothers.

"What?"

Brick looked exhausted as he glanced at the door to Bear's room. "I fear castration upon their awakening." He then turned to go to his room and contemplate ways to pacify Blossom when she woke.

Butch's hair and hackles rose at the thought of what Buttercup would do when she awoke. She'd claw his belly open. "Let Henry be the one to first approach when they awake."

"Butch, that is cruel." Boomer commented. When Butch rose a brow at Boomer's lack of further protest, he shrugged unapologetically. "I didn't say it wouldn't be a good idea, just cruel. If what Buttercup did to you was just a prelude, then imagine what she'll do to whoever first graces her path."

Butch nodded in agreement. "Hopefully that's Henry." His hackles and hair settled as he returned to his room, Boomer following suit.

* * *

Moses and the guard were on their way to the east wing. With their pause anything that occurred was out of their hands. As they made their way toward the east wing, the two men noticed the minor exodus of servants. They were silent, but it was only a prelude to the coming storm that was Henry. Not long after passing the last of the servants did Moses and the guard hear the angry mutterings coming from an approaching prime minister.

"Henry?"

Moses looked back between the corridor and Henry's quickly disappearing back. He was momentarily unsure as to what he should do, before following Henry. The man looked to be planning something that would most likely spawn the wrath of the princes.

"Henry?" He called out as he quickly tried to catch up to the prime minister regent. "Henry? What's going on? Where are you going?"

"Those insolent, shifty little ingrates!" Henry began his rant. "I knew they were up to something. Running off like they did, and for them to return with those… _bitches._ "

"I beg your pardon, but to whom are you referring to?" When he garnered no response, aside from a quickening in pace, paused in thought only to be struck hard with a realization. The urgency in his tone prayed he was wrong. "The guard said that there were guests with the princes. They couldn't be—."

"I'm for certain that they think they are, and if they are…" he growled unintelligibly.

Moses' eyes widened before he increased his pace again to try to stop Henry's progression. "Henry, if the princes' guests are who you believe them to be, it would be wise not to incite their wrath. No harm is to come to them."

Henry ignored the boys' former tutor and pressed on. Moses' drabble about how his actions would only anger the princes was nothing but a low hum in his head. The other servants bowed their heads as he passed and made certain to give him space to pass. His anger acted as a repellant against anyone from speaking with him. His eyes held a mad anger that wouldn't easily be calmed. He needed answers, and he knew exactly who he was going to extract them from.

As he neared the stables his nose wrinkled in disgust. The smell of outside animals, manure, and sweat. Sweat of commoners performing hard labor for their daily bread. He much preferred the smell of the masculine perfumes he gifted his bed fellows with. It mixed with their natural scent and created a heady, arousing aroma. The foul scent before him only aroused his need to bathe. Thoroughly and repeatedly. Once outside, he pulled at his collar from the late summer heat. He hated being outdoors and avoided so as much as possible. Looking around, he saw exactly who he was looking for and stormed over to the young knight.

"Where the hell did they find them?" Henry yelled, startling Mac. The young knight jumped almost a foot in the air as he spun to face the highly irate man before him.

"Pardon?"

"Where…did they…find…them?" Henry spoke slowly, with his anger just barely held back.

 _Don't tell Henry anything about what happened. He'll be angry enough as it is._ Those were the words given to him right before the princes took the girls with them to the royal wing. _Also, don't allow him to touch anything on the wagon, until the girls wake up._

"We crossed their paths on the roads." Mac supplied, hoping that his answer wasn't too weak.

Henry narrowed his eyes at the young man, before turning to look at the wagon. "What's all this? Are these their things?"

"Yes, and…and the princes ordered that no one touch their things." Mac informed the prime minister. He was ignored as Henry went about poking and prodding at the full crates and boxes. He saw many plants, powders, and bottles and jars filled with unrecognizable substances. "Prime Minister, please. The princes' guests won't take to kindly to your inquiry."

"The princes' _guests_?" If it were possible for his eyes to turn red, Mac was sure it would have occurred in this moment. "Those _guests_ of theirs, should not even be here. What were they hoping to accomplish? And what is all this?"

The shuffling through the many jars and bottles grew louder with the aggravated force that worried Mac. If something broke, he wasn't sure what would occur. He knew nothing of magic and would rather not find out certain things in a painful way.

"Jars and bottles filled with what? Certainly not cosmetics or medicines. Poisons, perhaps?" He threw a small bottle to the ground causing it to shatter. A small explosion of pink light filled the space along with a loud popping sound. The poor horses close enough in the stable to hear, reared up on their hind legs in fright. Henry too was startled and stumbled backwards before tripping over his feet and landing in a questionable smelling hay pile.

Mac and a few of the other stable hands managed to calm the horses down. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the prime minister. Moses tried to help him stand, but only got his hands violently swatted away.

"Don't." he hissed as he stood up from the hay pile, brushing what he could from his clothing. "Moses, deal with this."

Moses' eyes widened in shock before he was happily greeted by his simian companion. "What? Me? What am I supposed to do with all this?"

"Take them to the healers and have them examine all this." Henry commanded loudly. "Have them explain what that was and everything else in this cart."

"Henry, please. Why not wait for the princes to formally introduce us? We shouldn't go trifling through their belongings." Ever the diplomat Moses tried to reign in Henry's hasty actions fueled by his anger and indignation with the boys.

"I'd prefer to know more about these girls before the initial greeting. If they have something to hide, I want to know about it. If it's anything that could harm the princes, I will have it exposed."

"They wouldn't hurt them." Mac blurted out before he caught himself. Henry and Moses looked to Mac with questioning looks.

"What makes you so sure?" Henry asked.

Mac found himself unable to speak while under the scrutinizing look of the prime minister. "They are …good."

"I find that excuse lame, young knight. Admirable your loyalty to the princes may be, it will not serve you to become within my good graces." Henry sniffed superiorly before his nose wrinkled in disgust. His own scent was beginning to offend him. The prime minster turned to return to the castle and made his way to his room. He did this, but not without ordering a passing servant to fetch one of his personal servants to prepare a bath for him in his room.

A loud exhalation broke from Mac, relaxing his once stiff posture. Moses stood before the young knight exhaled heavily. "Might I inquire as to what truly happened while you and the princes were away?"

Shaking his head, Mac turned away from the former tutor and replaced the dislodged bottles and jars back in their crate. "It's the princes' tale to tell. Besides, I doubt you'd believe me."

"The princes themselves exhibit unusual…traits." Moses supplied.

Mac shook his head again as he turned to look back at Moses. "Not like I've seen these past few days."

Moses didn't question the boy's belief that there was more to the girls than what was assumed from many years ago. Still, if the young knight's reactions were anything to go by, then everyone in the castle were going to be shocked upon officially meeting the mystery girls.

* * *

It had been three days since the princes' return and everyone was aflutter with gossip about their slumbering guests. Who were these girls? Were they so important that Prince Brick would allow them to reside in their late brother's room? Where did they come from? How did the know the princes? These were just a few of the questions that Mac was asked while training and in between his other duties about the castle. His answers consisted of vague non-answers that left everyone with more questions than answers. Of course, no one voiced these questions when in the presence of the princes. Their knack for knowing secrets was unfounded, and none of them wanting to provoke their monarchs with insensitive questions.

Then there was the prime minister. Even with the mystery girls asleep in the royal wing, they appeared to unnerve the kingdom's regent. Apparently, he knew more about the girls' connection with the princes. However, none were willing to ask him as his mood has been less than gracious. It was no secret that he had a slightly sour disposition towards women. More often than not, female servants were met with his indifference. It was only when a particular girl was chosen to spend the night with a prince did he show his lesser side. He showed outright indignation, if not outrage at their being here.

Prince Brick had ordered for no one to enter Bear's room. Only one servant, a girl with mousy brown hair and wide blue eyes, was allowed into their room. She would bring a small tray of fruits and breads to their room each morning along with a pitcher of water and wine. If they happened to awake and the neither himself or his brothers were there, at the very least there would be food for them. When the food remained uneaten, she'd bring it to the servants' quarters to have. Their prolonged slumber worried her, but she was reassured that their health wasn't in jeopardy.

Still, it didn't stop the princes from worrying themselves. Boomer suggested calling the healers to their side, but Brick advised against it. John informed him that their slumber had to do with their magic. They'd awaken when it was restored.

"Isn't there anything we can do for them?" Butch asked as they sat at the table over breakfast when the third morning of their slumber dawned.

Brick held his fork with a slice of meat to his mouth and sighed before taking a bite. He waited until he'd finished what was in his mouth before speaking. "If we knew how they opened the link, then we could share the magic in us with them."

Boomer hummed thoughtfully as he yawned over his plate. "I wouldn't speak too loudly of magic. These walls have ears." He and Butch then looked toward the door leading to the hall.

Before Brick could question him about who was coming, the doors burst open with Henry filling the space with an angry scowl. Boomer pushed his plate away and rested his head on the table. He could hear the angry thoughts coming from Henry, and found himself already exhausted.

"It's too early for this Henry." Brick spoke, not wanting to have this current altercation with Henry. It was clear from the moment they returned with the girls that he was angry about their presence.

"I've waited three days and you three have said nothing of what those… _girls_ ," he spat. "are doing here."

"We don't have to explain anything to you, if we don't wish it!" Butch growled, feeling his hackles rise with the overwhelming scent of anger coming from the prime minister.

Henry turned to look at Butch with his face burning red in anger. "Beastly boy! There is a level of decorum you must hold yourself to. Bringing in…strays mar that decorum."

Butch slammed his fists onto the dining table, rattling the dishes and passing servants. Standing up, he let a growl ripple from his lips. Boomer sat up suddenly and turned tired, stormy blue eyes to the prime minister. "You will mind how you speak to me, or I'll tear that tongue of yours out of your mouth!" he snapped.

"Spare me your snarling." Henry snapped at the second prince. "I'm only looking out for the best interests of this kingdom."

"You mean your retirement!" Butch snapped at him. "You can't wait until Brick becomes king, so you can live in the lap of luxury. Don't think us fools to not know your true motives."

Henry's face burned red, and he looked ready to refute when he caught the knowing stare of the younger prince. The glare almost dared him to lie, however he had enough sense not to do so. Sighing heavily, he reigned in his flaring temper. "Despite what my motives are, I have concerns about their being here. Hiding them away in your late brother's room tells me that they have something to hide."

"Butch, sit down." Brick ordered his brother. He rose the temperature around him, forcing his brother to sit when he didn't. "You will leave them be, Henry. They are resting."

"Which is an oddity in and of itself." Henry challenged. "It's been three days and they have not stirred once."

"We've already discussed and threw out the notion of involving the healers. There is nothing need to concern yourself with." Boomer spoke up, having read the thoughts in His Imperial Majesty's mind. "They're just tired."

"Three days is a long time to be tired." Henry huffed.

Neither of the princes commented on that as the girls' servant came rushing into the dining room. She bowed quickly to the prime minister, before addressing Brick. "Your grace. My princes. Your highness, your guests have awakened."

Brick stood up quickly and made to leave the room. Henry was right on Brick's heels as he followed him to see these girls. Butch and Boomer hung back with the servant girl, as she wrung her hands in her apron. Both brothers sensed her nerves and turned probing eyes to her.

"Is something wrong?"

The girl looked up to her monarchs and wrung her apron in tighter twists in her hands. "They appeared to be very angry."

Boomer caught Butch's heavy sigh and knew that he wasn't much looking forward to the confrontation that was sure to ensure between then and the girls. Angry was much too tame for the wrath they were about to face.

* * *

The first thing Blossom took notice of when they awoke was that they were not in their room. Sitting up as quickly as she did, she startled Noir, who'd been lounging at the foot of the bed. He jumped to the floor and went around to lay at Buttercup's side.

The room she and her sisters were in was decorated with accents of purple with black. Long forgotten toys, consisting of wooden swords, stuffed animals, and a weather ball. It was a child's room. As she felt the quality of the bedsheets, she quickly got off the bed, mindful of her sisters and went to the window. Yanking the drawn curtain, she looked out into a beautiful garden surrounded old trees full of leaves just beginning to change color with the seasons. Beyond that she could see a town with people milling about their daily labors. If she were to guess, she'd had to say they were in the royal Tartonian castle. Ice began to radiate from her hand, coating the curtain in a thick layer of frost.

"Stars above." Her anger at being in the castle radiated from her in cold waves. The room quickly grew cold as she leaned against the window's frame. "You're such a fool, Brick. Why bring us here?" she mused aloud to no one but herself.

As she settled herself to sit in the bench at the window, Bubbles stirred and sat up holding her head. She groaned as a myriad of emotions flooded over her. The feelings ranged mostly as curiosity, but there was also worry, fear, and an overwhelming anger. She immediately put up a block on the room to protect herself from the swarming emotions outside the room. Inside the room, she felt mild anger and irritation. Looking toward the only conscious emotion, she was hardly surprised to see Blossom staring out the window.

"Blossom?"

The elder sister startled at the call of her name. Turning around to see Bubbles sitting up, she sighed heavily before turning back to look out the window. "Good morning."

"Where are we?"

"Take a gamble." Blossom responded as more ice emitted from her form.

Bubbles fell silent as she tried to think of where they could possibly be. At first she feared she and her sisters were back in Cragon, but the yellow glow coming through the partially open curtains negated that. A deep sigh of relief filled her, before looking around the room she was in. It was very much a child's room, but it had a lavishness about it that spoke of high prestige. Her eyes widened as the realization of where she was dawned on her.

"Those—."

Bubbles' anger was cut short as she was startled by a yell. She turned just in time to see Buttercup sit up suddenly as she looked frantically around her. Noir jumped onto the bed and nuzzled his head under her chin. Buttercup wrapped her arms around Noir, as she tried to settle her breathing. Bubbles moved on the bed to get closer to her sister, just as Blossom stood up from her place by the window.

"Buttercup, breath slowly."

Buttercup tried to match her breathing with the stroking of Noir's fur, but fear and anxiety swarmed her mind. Her heart thundered in her chest, before she stood up from the bed on wobbly legs and began pacing with Noir in her arms. Blossom didn't try to prevent her from her anxious gait. She needed to work through her emotions, no matter how violent they may be.

"Where are we?"

"At their castle." Blossom answered her second sister.

"Castle?" she questioned, as she tried to catch her breath.

"The princes'."

Buttercup stopped her pacing and set Noir on the ground. He looked up at his lady, worry in his eyes at her growing distress. She ran her hands through her hair as she looked around the room. Memories of being stuck in a grandiose room having her every need tended to while talking and sharing her thoughts with Sedusa flooded her mind. Her breathing started to rasp as it quickened and felt her chest tightening. She fell to her knees while holding her chest with her arms. Noir moved nervously about her unsure.

The sudden panic and disorientation flooded over Bubbles, and she moved to get off the bed to try to comfort her sister. "Buttercup. Buttercup look at me." She placed her hands on her face and tried to get her to look at her. "Breath. Breath with me."

Blossom came to Buttercup's side and placed a cooling hand to her forehead. "Buttercup listen to me. You're safe. We're here, and Sedusa is far from here."

The question of how long that would be remained unasked between the sister witches. Instead, they just held onto each other, and tried not to think of the awaiting danger.

As they were sitting on the floor, the door unlocked from the outside and a young girl came in. She was carrying a tray of fruit, bread, water, and milk for Noir. She jumped nearly dropping the tray in her hands. "Oh, you're awake. I thought you never would."

Blossom cast the girl a wary glance. "Who are you?'

"My name's Robin. The princes entrusted me to see to your needs. I've been bringing food to you the last three days, but you were never awake until today." She walked slowly into the room setting the tray on a small table at the foot of the bed. She shivered at the odd chilliness in the room. "I should probably get a fire going."

Blossom tried to reign in her icy powers but found it hard as she was so angry with Brick at the moment.

Robin then noticed Buttercup's pale skin and sweaty forehead, and she cautiously approached them. "Are you all right?"

"Stay away from me!" Buttercup hissed.

Robin recoiled as the ravenette girl dressed in boys' clothing rasped at her. When she looked to the other girls, she bowed her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Bubbles felt the shift in Buttercup's mood and tried to hold onto to her, preventing her from standing up. "Buttercup!"

"Frighten?" Buttercup took a few steps toward the servant girl. She swung her hand and knocked the pitcher of water over. The metal clanged loudly against the stone floor, before rolling onto the carpet. "Do I look frightened to you?!"

"I'm sorry." She said as she took a step back. "I-I-I didn't mean to offend you."

Bubbles walked to her sister and placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Buttercup don't take your anger out on..." She looked to the girl before her searching for her name.

"Robin. My name's Robin." The girl spoke softly.

Blossom brushed her hair back from her face and tried to calm herself. "Robin, the princes asked you to look after us, yes?"

When she nodded, Blossom inhaled deeply and unintentionally let an unseen wave of frosty air waft through the room. "Could you inform them that we're awake? I wish to speak with Brick."

A low growl erupted in the room and Robin gasped as she caught the dangerous predatory glint in Buttercup's eyes. Not only that, but her face contorted into a fearsome snarl. She quickly turned and exited the room.

"I'm going to gut them when I see them!" Buttercup growled out. "How dare they bring us here! Oh, by the moon, John!"

"Right now, I trust John's competence more than that of the princes. We've prepared him for such an outcome." Blossom commented, she returned to the place at the window and stared outside coldly. "I thought he would heed my words. Apparently not."

Bubbles moved back to the bed and started running her fingers through her hair to rid it of the knots. "We weren't exactly in a position to protest when they brought us here."

"That only makes it worse." Buttercup grumbled under her breath. Her breathing began to rasp again as she grew angry and felt the tightening in her chest. "What makes them think they know what's best for us? Pompous bastards!"

As Robin had left the door, open, a few servants had peeked into the room, to see what the rising commotion was about. A young man and a girl glanced into the room and were surprised to see the prince's mystery guests, not only awake, but angry. Very angry. When their bizarre black cat turned in their direction and growled. The girls saw the small audience in the door way and bristled at the attention. Buttercup in particular didn't care for the staring she was receiving, despite making a spectacle of herself.

Without second thought, Buttercup picked up the closest thing to her and threw it at the two in the doorway. The unfortunate apple broke against the wall and startled the two servants scurried away. Shocked as they were about the girl's outburst, they couldn't help but smile at the thought of the gossip that would come from the girls' presence. They almost waited around to see if Prime Minister Henry would appear. They were sure he wouldn't take too kindly to any of them. Especially the girl with a penchant for throwing fruit.

Once the doorway was clear of any spectators, Bubbles quickly went to the bedroom door and closed it. "Buttercup, I know you're angry. I am as well but try to show a little consideration for those who live here."

"Consideration? Were we shown consideration when we were brought here? I've never seen such selfishness outside of Sedusa." Buttercup grumbled as she began to pace the room again.

"Buttercup calm yourself. Fighting with the princes will do us no good right now." Blossom tried to defuse. "However, I do agree with you about their being selfish."

Buttercup stopped her pacing and began breathing rapidly as she looked between her sisters. "We need to leave here. Now."

"Where to and with what?" Bubbles inquired. "We have no idea where we are? No supplies. Nothing."

"I don't care! I just want out of this place. I can't bear the thought of being confined any longer." She bit out as she held herself across the chest once again.

The shift in her mood was palpable to Bubbles as the anger receded to reveal her true feelings. "Buttercup—."

She knew it was concern, but in her overwhelmed state took it as pity and before she could help herself let out a loud piercing scream. Noir whined as he dropped his head and covered his ears. Blossom and Bubbles winced at the sound but allowed her the outlet.

Outside the door, the sound of running footsteps approached the door. Bubbles stumbled a bit when she was suddenly thrust forward by the outside momentum, and turned to see the doorway filled with a few servants, men and women alike.

"What's wrong?" one of the men asked. "Is everything all right?"

"We heard a scream." An older woman said as she looked about the room for any reason for distress.

Neither Bubbles or Blossom had a chance to answer as Buttercup directed her at the newcomers. "No everything is not all right!"

"Is there anything you'd wish for us to do that could help?" the older woman with her motherly ways tried to soothe.

"Bring the princes! Bring those insufferable arses here, right now—or by the moon…" she picked up the closest thing to her—which happened to be the block of cheese from the tray Robin left—and threw it.

The man brought his hands up to block the offending cheese, as he quickly turned and left the room. The other servants cautiously fled the doorway, which remained open.

The servants murmured amongst themselves as they rushed to find the princes. The gossip mill was going to more have more than enough fodder for days on end. The mystery girls' presence alone was enough to ignite some discussion. Their being awake and great anger at the princes was going to have tongues wagging like dogs' tails.

As the servant who'd been hit with the cheese was turning the corner, he ran right into the prime minister. The two stumbled apart and when the servant realized who he'd crashed into, bowed his head. "I'm sorry your grace."

Grunting with impatience, Henry readjusted his clothes as he stared down his nose at the servant. "Mind where you're going."

"What's your hurry?"

"Your highness!" The servant bowed deeper, before raising his head. "The girls are awake."

"We know that, you idiot! Get out of the way." He then walked past the young servant and continued down the hall.

"Your grace!" He then groaned softly. "Oh."

"What?" Brick asked him, seeing the worried look on the servant's face. "What is it?"

Turning to his prince, the servant cleared his throat and awkwardly straightened his clothes. "One of them is very angry, your highness. She threw a block of cheese at me sire."

Despite himself, Brick let a laugh escape him. The servant looked at him curiously, before bowing as the other two princes came within sight. Turning to his brothers, he held a wane smile on his face. "They're angry."

Boomer chuckled incredulously. "Where's Henry?"

A sudden crash sounded in the hallways, startling the occupants of the hallway. It was soon followed by yelling that was distinctly Henry and a combination of the girls. The princes ran down the hallway towards the growing commotion. The princes entered the hallway leading to their rooms, just as they saw Buttercup charge at Henry.

"Who are you to order me about?" Buttercup yelled.

"I am regent in this kingdom, you insolent wench! How dare you speak to me in such a way!" Henry yelled back at her, indignant and feeling rightly insulted.

"You are no one to us!" Buttercup retorted.

"Vile woman!" he sneered. "Neither of you have any right to be here. You and your friends are only here, by the whims of the princes. As soon as they are done with you, you will be gone. There is no place for you here."

Blossom stepped forward, blocking Buttercup from attacking the strange man before them. "I assure you, we have no wish to be here longer than necessary. Just allow us to speak with Brick, and—."

"Prince Brick, wench. Do not address him so familiarly. Even common whores have manners enough to show them respect." Henry interrupted.

The air cooled considerably as Blossom's anger mounted. "With all due _respect_ , I think our circumstances gives us certain sway over decorum."

Henry's face contorted into a snarl before he rose his hand as if to strike them. Blossom stood unflinching as she stared into the burning hazel eyes of a man that is disgusted by women. Before he had a chance to land a blow, his arm was caught. He turned to look at the beast prince, whose green eyes were practically glowing with predatory intent, and jerked his arm out of his hold. "My princes, I must advise against—."

"You hold no say in the matter." Brick interrupted. "We will personally handle this matter."

"You—."

"Buttercup, not now." Blossom stopped her sister from snarling, but only just barely. Upon seeing Brick, her anger increased. She didn't realize just how angry she was with him, until she saw him. Her hands balled into fists at her side as she restrained herself from causing him harm.

The anger radiating from the girls was felt in the heat, the scent, and thoughts of the girls. Some of it was directed at Henry, but a vast majority was directed at them. Boomer cleared his throat to ease some of his own discomfort. "Might I suggest we take this to a more private place?"

"We can speak in the library." Brick said. "If you wouldn't mind following us."

Blossom held Brick's earnest stare for a moment, before nodding silently. Boomer began to lead them with Butch following close behind. When Henry made to follow, Brick held his hand out, stopping him. "This is between us and them, Henry."

"Your highness, please. We know nothing of these girls, how can you trust them?" he fretted.

Brick leveled the prime minister with a hard, heated stare and shook his head. "They are not your concern."

"No, but you and your brothers are."

The somewhat motherly concern from the prime minister softened Brick's stare, but he didn't waver in his resolve concerning the matter of the girls. "We are not children anymore, Henry. And I know these girls are not a threat to us."

The eldest prince then left Henry standing in the hallway as he followed his brothers and the girls to the library. Henry grumbled under his breath as he stroked his beard agitatedly. Distracted as he was, he didn't notice the strange cat, until he brushed against his legs. A very effeminate scream erupted from him as he jumped away from the unknown creature.

Noir followed after the group to the library, but not without what could only be called a mocking smirk along his whiskers.

* * *

The walk to the library was awkward and strained as no one spoke to one another. Once they reached the library, Boomer ordered everyone to vacate the space. The few people who were in the library stared openly at the unknown girls that accompanied the princes. Only with a low hiss from Buttercup did they hasten their retreat. The heavy doors banged loudly as they closed and with it an inhale of anticipation.

"Blossom, if I may. I want you to know that the decision to bring you three here was—." As he was speaking, Blossom walked briskly towards him. Before Boomer could warn him, she brought her hand back and swung. The crack of flesh hitting flesh rang in the quiet space loudly. Brick breathed deeply through his nose as he knew that it was deserved. His cheek flamed as he turned to look back at the stormy ice vixen before him.

Chilly air surrounded him as Blossom unleashed her fury. "How could you bring us here? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that the first place this Sedusa was going to look would be Townsend. Bringing you here, would buy you a bit of time to form a plan."

There was logic in Brick's reasoning, but it didn't make Blossom any less angry. "You've potentially endangered your kingdom and everyone within it."

"This Sedusa is only one person. Who is she to make you so afraid?" Butch demanded, put on edge with the overwhelming sent of anger.

Buttercup turned her angry green eyes onto Butch. Stalking towards him like the predator she was, she let a growl escape her lips. "She's a thousand years old with knowledge of every form of magic there is. She's cunning. She's dangerous. She will go to anything lengths to get to us. Killing an innocent will not phase her."

The memory of Bunny flashed in her mind and with it came the scent of sadness. Butch decided not to let it distract him from the topic at hand. "What does she want?"

Brick turned back to Blossom as their time in the woods came back to him. "You said you hid something from her. What was it?"

Buttercup turned betrayed eyes to Blossom. "You told him?"

"I told him nothing." Blossom assured her targeted sister. She then turned to Brick, when he looked to ask. "And it shall remain so. The ignorance of you and your brothers will be your saving grace."

Butch growled low in his throat, igniting a growl from Buttercup in return. "We are not damsels that need your protecting."

"Neither are we!" Buttercup snapped at him. "Also, need I remind you mutt, that we wouldn't be in this awkward position in the first place if you and your brothers had not come to our village!"

"Buttercup, I will take the blame for that." Brick told her. "I cannot apologize enough for this, but I promise you that we will do everything we can to protect you."

"I know you're afraid, Kitten." Butch as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt her tense under her his touch. "However, be assured that you can trust us."

Buttercup swiped at Butch's hand and folded her arms across her chest. Noir rubbed against her legs in comfort, but even that was ignored as Buttercup closed herself off from those around her. No matter what happened after today, she knew she'd never truly feel safe. Not until Sedusa was dead. If not, then she herself would be dead.

The train of thoughts that Boomer read in Buttercup's mind confused him. While he saw Blossom's and Bubbles concern for their safety, it was dwarfed by their concern for Buttercup. Was Buttercup the key to whatever was hidden? Bubbles having felt the confusion and pensiveness in Boomer, turned his way and saw the intent stare he was given Buttercup. His brow was furrowed, and he looked be trying to solve something. With her eyes glowing a brilliant blue, she ejected Boomer from the minds of her and her sisters. This resulted in a violent backlash which threw Boomer's head back.

The sudden movement caught his brothers' attention, and they saw him holding his head in pain. "Boomer?"

"You stay out of our heads." Bubbles told him sternly. "If we wanted you to know, we would tell you. Your sympathy for our plight is too little too late."

Boomer looked up from between his fingers and glared indignant at the golden-haired girl. "Why is it that our hearts remain open to you, while your minds stay closed to us? I hardly think it fair."

"Fair?" Bubbles said the word as if it were a curse. "We saved your lives, and you endanger ours. Tell me is that fair?"

"No one asked you to save us." Butch snapped, his hackles rising in anger. His own hands clenched into fists, and he worked to keep himself from drawing blood from his palms.

"You'd be dead if we didn't interfere, you mutt." Buttercup interjected from over her shoulder.

"Don't try to be so cold to me, Kitten. I remember that day well and the words you said to me." He threw at the ravenette's back. "'I'm sorry'. Those were the words you said to me."

"You told me to be brave and stay kind." Boomer said as he looked at Bubbles, who turned her head away from his sincere stare.

"You told me to use this power wisely. I find no wiser way to use it than to try to protect you three with it." Brick said as he stared down Blossom with fire in his eyes.

This fire melted a bit of the ice around Blossom, but she held fast to trying to protect the remaining barrier around her heart.

* * *

 **Hello my lovelies. I've posted a new poll to my profile. Please check it out as this will affect Growing Up Is Hard. I've thought of a few names for Baby Red. Of course, there will be "B" names as the tradition will go, but I also think the second generation can have their own letter legacy. Vote or send me a personal message about which name you think is best. Also, if you think you've thought of the perfect name for Baby Red, let me know. I just might use it in my story. Also, check out my Coming of Age-Growing Up is Hard companion piece Who You'll Be. It pertains to Baby Red.**

 **Until next time, my loves.**


	13. Between Spells and Politics

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Between Spells and Politics

Angry, pale yellow green eyes looked out from an aged face, surrounded by thinning grey hair. The mouth was a set of thin lips that seemed to be set in a permanent scowl. The skin itself was pale, almost grey and lined with wrinkles that became deeper as the days went by. The mirror that was held to gaze upon the withered form was grasped tightly between two clawed hands with knuckles protruding from underneath spotted skin.

A hiss broke from between the cracked lips and the mirror was thrown against the stone wall. The action caused the older bones to ache, and a frustrated and pained groan to escape Sedusa's lips. As she reclined against the chaise that was in the room, she glared at the trembling adolescents before her. A few of them had the dark hair and green eyes she preferred her bodies to have, however her magic was lacking.

It wasn't all her the fault, but that of Buttercup and her bitches of sisters stealing not only her, but the entire realms reserve of magic. It was ancient magic that stored generations of abilities that would have long since been lost to all Cragon dwellers. She tried to realm jump, but hadn't enough magic to so without killing herself.

The young teenagers before her collectively should have enough magic to help her accomplish the jump. The young ones would always carry the most magic. Before the theft, only two or possibly three adolescents combined with her own powers would've been more than enough to allow her to realm jump. As she and the rest of the Cragon dwellers currently were, she needed twenty young magic users to make up the difference.

"Are these all of them?" Sedusa asked her servant, in a raspy voice.

"Yes mistress." The girl bowed lowly.

Sedusa sent the girl a dark look that sent chills down her back, as she stood up. Holding her withered hand out toward the small mass, she whispered a dark spell in an ancient language. " _By the blood of those long since left this world, I bid you to take their strength and make it my own."_

The room grew silent, but it was only for a moment. The young witches and mages began to scream loudly as their magic was violently stripped from their beings. Sickly yellow green magic surrounded them, as they were drained and one by one they fell to the floor. Sedusa's servant backed against the wall in fear as she watched as people she knew were pushed to the brink of death from the forceful extraction of their powers. Her hands covered her mouth as she held back a scream. Even if she were to let out her own shriek of terror, it would surely be lost amongst the tempest around her.

Sedusa's form stood straighter with each pulse of magic that flew into her. Her hair grew in thickness and became darker. The elderly skin regained its youthful glow and suppleness. The thin lips scrunched in a scowl became full and spread into a sinister smile. From a decrepit old hag of a woman to a young, beautiful woman of her prime. Once the last of the magic is pulled from the mass before her, she dropped her hand and threw her head back. What some would call a soft enticing giggle turned into a loud mad cackle. She then ran her hands over her supple curves, up her body and into her hair.

"Mmmmm. It feels so much better to be in this form." She purred as she reacquainted herself with her body. As she opened her eyes, she dropped her hands and looked before her at the barely breathing witches and mages. "Huh. I expected you all to be dead. I guess miracles do happen."

The servant girl closed her eyes against the tears that fell in hot silent treks down her face. She knew that Sedusa was cruel, however what she just witnessed was beyond the capacity of evil. It pained her that she was just as guilty for having aided Sedusa in quenching her thirst for power and revenge. Thoughts of facing the mages she prayed that they would be merciful in light of her cowardice to untimely death.

The dark witch then turned to her servant. "Come to me!"

Quickly so as not to anger her more powerful mistress, the girl pulled herself from the floor and came to stand before Sedusa. She bowed her head and waited for instruction. She flinched when she felt nails comb gently through her hair. The hand then curled under her chin and lifted her head up to look at her. Wide eyes stared up frightened at the feigned benevolence.

"You performed your duties well for me." Sedusa began allowing the girl to relax. It was a short-lived reprieve as the grip on her chin tightened and the nails dug into her skin. "However, this is not all of the strong."

"I assure you that this is all of them, mistress!" The girls struggled in the grip.

"Oh, I know you believe that, but you my dear are flowing with just a bit more magic than these worthless whelps." Sedusa sighed heavily, before a yellow green glow began to form about her servant. She began gasping and falling to her knees as her magic was drained. "I need every little drop of magic that I can salvage. I not only have to realm jump but will be fighting three girls with more magic than I currently hold. Any advantage I can have over that insolent ingrate that better."

The servant girl gasped as the last of her magic was pulled from her. She collapsed in a heap, breathing shallowly at Sedusa's feet. Sedusa closed her hand into a fist as she called on the magic within her. Her eyes glowed, searching through the cosmos to the one person she longed to find.

In Sedusa's mind eye she saw a raven-haired beauty with green eyes pacing back and forth. An odd feline was in her arms, and she stroked his midnight coat in a self-soothing manner. She was nervous, as she should be. Buttercup had threatened to take everything away from Sedusa by defying her. Her status within Cragon. Her powers. Her youth. Her beauty. Sedusa planned on returning the favor. She'd take everything away from Buttercup, starting with her sisters.

With a simple push, Sedusa found herself in Buttercup's mind. Around her she could see clearly the room that was sparse save for half filled boxes and tables. Blossom sat at the table with her nose in a grimoire and Bubbles stood across from her using her magic to heal damage to her plants. A low growl was heard as she forced Buttercup to drop the feline and she turned to face her sisters.

* * *

"What are you looking for?" Bubbles asked as she healed the bruises to her plants that traveled poorly from John's home to the castle.

Blossom sighed as she thumbed through her grimoire. "A charm. If we're going to remain here for and extended period of time, we might as well take precautions."

Bubbles nodded her head in agreement. She finished healing the wilted leaves and petals of her plants, before turning to look back at Blossom. "How long do you think it will be before she finds us here?"

A slight hesitation in turning the page of the grimoire was the only indication that Blossom was nervous. She swallowed the nerves down and forced her attention to the neat scrawl on the aging pages. "Knowing Sedusa, immediately."

The knowledge chilled Bubbles and she wrapped her arms about herself. She hoped there would be time to plan a counter attack, but if not—mages help them.

A sudden growl from Noir, drew Blossom and Bubbles' attention from spell searching. Their sister was standing with her back to them and her head thrown back slightly. Noir's growling grew in volume as a faint yellow green glow appeared around Buttercup.

Blossom stood up quickly and waved her hand. She had intended to create a chilling mist to obscure Buttercup's—or rather Sedusa's—vision. However, instead of a mist a thick wall of ice separated her and Bubbles from Buttercup and Noir. She only had a moment to stare in shock, before she turned to Bubbles. "Bubbles, quickly! Shut her out!"

Bubbles was much too startled and waved her hands quickly creating the charm. While she did put a charm in Buttercup's mind to shut out Sedusa, she also rendered both her of sisters unconscious. The ice in the room fell into chilly puddles with Blossom's unconsciousness as she collapsed to the floor. Buttercup fell against a changed Noir, who caught his lady and gently settled her to the floor. Bubbles gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my mage." She whispered. She and her sisters were significantly more powerful than they were before. She thought the increase in their powers died when the connection was broken with the princes, but apparently the doors had been opened and shall remain so. "Damn it!"

This also meant that the princes' powers would increase. They would need to be taught control, as the girls relearned control. Standing up, Bubbles ran from the room to go in search of the princes. Closing her eyes, she searched through the halls for the distinct vibe of her magic within Boomer. It pulsed to her like a heartbeat.

Bubbles could feel Boomer on the other side of the castle. He was in the East wing. A room with blue accents around the bed. The curtains were drawn to keep out the afternoon light. Many pillows and cushions sat on the bed, building a cocoon about himself. "There you are."

* * *

Darkness. There was silence in the darkness. Silence meant peace. Peace meant he could rest soundly. Sound rest was one of the most precious yet taken for granted commodity. At least this held true for Prince Boomer. Many a night he would sleep restlessly as the dreams and thoughts of others would invade his mind. He'd often become confused as to what his name would be and where he was. When he awoke he would spend time in the mirror reminding himself of what the truth was. He was Boomer. Third prince of Tartonia. He lived with his brothers, Brick and Butch, in their home. In the castle. Where he learned, trained, and studied.

At the moment, he was locked in a dreamless sleep. Nothing, but comforting darkness and blissful silence. It was rare that this happened, and he took advantage of times like these. So when he heard something breaking through his barrier of peace, he tried to sink further into the darkness. It proved useless as he was followed through the darkness by a light. It started as a speck, then grew until it formed into the shape of a young woman.

"Wake up." She urged him.

Boomer just turned his back and tried to block out the woman speaking to him.

"I said to wake." She spoke with more force in her voice. "Wake up!"

Boomer jolted awake and found himself panting heavily. Rubbing his tired eyes, he groaned was bombarded by a myriad of thoughts all at once. He gripped the sides of his head as he worked to quiet the voices in his head. Soon the loud cacophony quieted to a low murmur in his mind, leaving only a repetitive thudding noise to fill the room. Drawing his head up, he glared crankily at the door leading out of his bedroom.

Throwing the blankets and the cushions back, he got out of bed and stomped to the door. He unlocked it, prepared to yell at whoever had disturbed his rest. Imagine his surprise when he was met with Bubbles' bright and intense stare. "Bubbles, what—?"

"Why were you still in bed this late in the day?" she started, before pushing past him into his room. "Ugh, never mind that. I have to speak with you and your brothers. Now."

"What?" Boomer turned to face Bubbles, only to be blinded when the curtains were thrust open. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I need you try something. Call to your brothers, and—." Bubbles inhaled as she turned to look at Boomer. His eyes were scrunched against the light and she noticed that he was shirtless. His torso was lean muscle that moved as he moved his arms and walked toward her. A deep flush filled her face as she tried not to stare. "You're underdressed."

Boomer managed to open his eyes to glare at Bubbles. "I was asleep. Something that rarely occurs." Once in arms' reach of her, he took her by the top of her arm and lead her toward the door. She was easy to move as she was still struck by the nakedness bared before her. "Now, if you don't mind."

Shaking herself out of the stupor Boomer's bare flesh brought on, Bubbles moved out of Boomer's hold and took his hand. She pulled him out of his room and into the room she shared with her sisters. Pushing Boomer ahead of her, she then closed the door. With a small flare of magic, strange markings on the door glowed blue before she turned to Boomer. The prince rubbed his tired eyes again and was ready to berate the young witch when he noticed something. Turning his head this way and that, he tried to listen for the hum that often filled his mind. When he heard nothing, he turned to Bubbles with wide, suddenly awake eyes.

"What have you done?" Boomer asked.

Bubbles moved to a clear spot on the floor and sat down. "It's just a charm for silence. Come sit across from me."

"It's silent." He laughed incredulously as he fell onto his brother's bed and ran his hands over his face. "It's silent."

Bubbles looked to Boomer and with a sigh, moved from the floor to the bed. She took Boomer's face in her hands. "Boomer, listen to me. I need you to focus. Try to find your brothers."

"What? How?"

"Focus." She urged as she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Boomer. "Try to find your brothers."

"What of your charm?"

"If one wishes to seek, we are allowed to find. Now, please focus." She urged pressing her fingers ever so slightly against his temples.

Closing his own eyes, Boomer sighed and sought out the minds of his brothers. He found the task strange as the _charm_ worked like a telescope. He easily found his brothers without having to sift the minds of others. Butch as found in the training grounds, sparing with the knights. They held weapons while he fought with none. It gave him a thrill to test his limits and it also gave the knights better precision.

At one point during his mock battle, he slipped on a few fallen leaves and lost his footing. As he was falling the knight took the opportunity to struck, his blade aimed for Butch's neck. He smiled in apparent victory, only to have his sword caught between Butch's palms. With a newfound strength, he snapped the blade and disarmed the knight. He then brought one leg up and using his opposite as a brace, threw his weight and knocked the knight over.

The other knights groaned in frustration as their brother in arms failed to defeat the wolf prince. Butch laughed as he removed his legs from the knight and propelled himself onto his feet, by pushing off his arms. "Better luck next time."

"I thought I had you then. I was sure of it." The fallen knight complained while Butch helped him to stand.

"Only be sure when you've completely immobilized your opponent." Butch instructed. He then began going through movements and footwork that would better suit the knights against more advanced opponents.

Boomer's eyes remained closed as watched through Butch's eyes the things that were going on. "Butch is training."

With his face so close to her own, Bubbles could easily feel the warmth from Boomer's breath across her face. Bubbles worked to stay focused and to not alert Boomer to her thoughts. Still, she couldn't keep her emotions from pouring into him. Boomer's eyes opened as he felt attraction. He was barely able to make out the pink flush against Bubbles' cheeks, and found himself swallowing down his own attraction.

"Focus. Please, this is important." Bubbles urged him fighting against the feelings doubling back into her.

Boomer nodded against her head before closing his eyes and searching for his elder brother. Brick was found in the council room with the royal advisors and Henry. He was annoyed and aggravated by Henry's tattling to the advisors about the girls.

"I thought I ordered you to leave them to us, Henry. They are none of your concern." Brick snapped as he sat at the head of the table. His temper had flared, and the room was growing warm because of it. The advisors and Henry began to pull at their collars and fan themselves as sweat gathered under their clothes.

Henry stroked his beard angrily as he glared unwaveringly at Brick. "Your highness, while you insist on dealing with the matter of these…girls yourself, I think you should leave the matter to another."

"I know how you deal with women, Henry." Brick cut in sharply. "You will _not_ subject them to the treatment you've held for women we've previously lain with, because as of now, I can assure you that sleeping with them will not happen."

A snort followed by a few uncomfortably coughs filled the room. Brick ground his teeth and the room grew hotter. "You all doubt my brothers and my capability of abstaining?"

"Your highness, you are a young and…virile man. As are your brothers." One of the advisors braved. "And from what we've heard, these are very beautiful girls you've invited into your home."

"Add this to the knowledge, that you've searched for these girls for the past five years—I am hard pressed to believe that it would be near impossible to not have the desire to bed them."

Boomer opened his eyes and pulled away from Bubbles. Cobalt met sky blue as flushes of embarrassment came over both of their faces. Bubbles was tense as she reigned in her indignation at she and her sisters being thought so lowly of. Boomer fidgeted at having it be revealed that it was very much possible that he and his brothers desired the girls carnally.

The youngest sister witch took a deep breath before breaking eye contact with Boomer. "T-t-try reaching out to your brothers."

"What do you mean by that?" Boomer asked, glad for the distraction.

"Try speaking with them. A simple message." Bubbles suggested as she got up from the bed. She kept her back to Boomer while she placed her hands on her cheeks. There was a time and a place for everything, and at the current moment behaving like a pre-adolescent girl was not practical. Still, she couldn't deny the fact that she'd never been so aware of the opposite sex until that moment.

Boomer could still feel the fluctuating emotions that were coming out from Bubbles and found them to be very distracting. He then closed his eyes and tried to focus on the task he'd been given. He thought about the places he'd heard his brothers' thoughts and tried to send them a message. The only problem was that he could think of anything to say and was slowly being overwhelmed by the anxious fretting of Bubbles. Anxiety and attraction.

The anxiety made it hard for Boomer to sit calmly, while the attraction pleased and made a warmth spread through him like a wildfire. It was hardly appropriate and made him feel utterly uncomfortable, doubly so considering where he sat. The idea of having carnal cravings while sitting upon the innocent bed where his brother once slept disgusted him. His eyes pressed tighter together, and he began thinking, " _This is not the place, this is not the place."_ Boomer hoped the mantra would help in quelling the feelings that were not entirely his own.

Unbeknownst to Boomer, his mind was still touching his brothers. In their separate places within the castle, the two heard Boomer's words in their heads as clearly as if Boomer were standing beside them.

Butch spun wildly as he looked for his brother, only to become confused when he saw nor smelt any trace of him nearby. His brow furrowed in confusion as he continued to hear the repeated line of " _This is not the place."_

Brick was in argument with Henry against the advisors, when he suddenly blurted out, "This is not the place!" The words shocked him, as he was giving a downplayed version of why the girls needn't be of anyone else's concern but him and his brothers.

"What is not the place, you highness?" one of the advisors asked, just as confused as Brick appeared to be by the sudden statement.

Feeling the suddenly worried gazes, Brick mentally shook himself and stood up from his seat. "This is not the place…you were given as advisors." He paused slightly to see if they were taking the bait. When he saw that they were, he sped through. "You cannot command me in what I can and cannot do. I am first prince. If I so wish it, I could have all of you dismissed."

The advisors bowed their heads in apology. The king to be was correct in that they couldn't tell him what to do. However, it was their job to advise him against letting his hormones rule over him. Henry folded his arms across his chest and exhaled heavily in disapproval. "Yes, you are the first prince. That being said, you have a certain duty to uphold."

Brick huffed a cloud of smoke in annoyance. "I know that. I've known this since I was able to comprehend what it meant for me to be the first prince. I will do my duty to my kingdom to insure success."

"Will you? Because I know of three distractions that are currently taking up space in this castle." Henry then turned to the advisors, hoping they could reason with him. "Almost a week ago, the prince and his brothers returned back at the castle with three unknown women. He has yet to allow anyone to see then or speak with them?"

"Concubines?" One of the advisors asked. "Why should we be concerned about concubines?"

Brick's eyes blazed red as the room become unbearably hot. "Watch your tongue!" Flames licked at his lips, startling the advisors and prime minister. Brick closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his nerves and cool the room. _This is not the place,_ the phrase echoed in his head, but oddly enough it wasn't his voice he heard. It was Boomer's. "If you're so concerned with being formal, we can arrange for you all to meet them tonight over dinner."

While Henry didn't take too kindly to the tartness in Brick's tone, the advisors welcomed the idea and quickly agreed. The prime minister however, was not appeased. "I request the audience of the Head Healer to be at this dinner as well."

Brick narrowed his eyes at His Imperial Majesty. The man was known for his gall, and he didn't disappoint. "Why?"

"Because I have questions that need to be answered." He responded before putting on an innocent face. "I know nothing of medicine and herbs. I'd like someone with expertise there to sift through their jargon."

It was hard not to roll his eyes at the dramatics but decided to oblige the prime minister his request. With things being settled for the time being, Brick stood up from his chair and left the room. He planned to have a few words with his brother. Ae he was heading to the east wing, he came across Butch, who spun in a circle looking for his younger brother. He saw Brick and gave him an exasperated look.

"What is going on?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Brick said as he marched toward the eastern wing. He'd given the girls a room in the eastern wing closer to the servants' quarters at their request. As far as he knew, they taken all the furniture out and replaced it with a few tables. All of their belongings from the wagon was then hauled to their room, but only by them as they trusted none of the castle folk.

As they were approaching the eastern wing, both brothers froze in their steps as another bought of thoughts that weren't their own filled their heads. _Stop it! I can't focus with your emotions swarming!_ Butch sniffed the air caught another scent mixed with Boomer's. It was soft like flowers and earth—Bubbles. He noted that while her scent—like most females—was more pleasing to his senses, it was nothing like Buttercup's. Despite the feline scent that made his instincts rise, Buttercup's wild spicy scent appealed to him more than any other female's.

"Bubbles is with Boomer." Butch informed Brick. "In Bear's room."

Brick hummed absently as they neared the until recently vacant room. The faint sounds of an argument could be heard through the closed door.

"It's not as thought I have any control, much less you. Don't you see? Our powers have increased." Bubbles fretted.

"All right, but why are you treating this as a bad thing?" Boomer asked.

"Increased power is dangerous without control. We are more vulnerable, and right now is not the time to be so." She continued to fret, anxiety pouring from her in waves.

This time, Brick and Butch also felt the unfamiliar waves of emotion and grew anxious. Butch became more aggravated and barged into Bear's room. Boomer and Bubbles were standing in front of each other bodies tense and eyes clashing. They turned to see Butch, before returning to each other. Bubbles sighed and then stalked out of the room. She pushed past Butch, nearly running into Brick.

"Excuse me, I have to wake my sisters." She then moved around him and went down the hallway.

Brick turned to Boomer waiting for an explanation. Boomer took a deep breath and ran his hands though his hair tiredly. "I'm tired." When he moved to return to his room, Brick held his hand to stop him. "What?"

"The advisors have requested for a formal introduction with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Tonight, over dinner." Brick sighed heavily to his brothers.

A humorless laugh broke from Butch's lips as he turned to look at Brick. "Oh that's going to go over swimmingly. Especially with Buttercup. Would it be too much to hope she throws her full plate at His Imperial Majesty?"

"Shut it, Butch. This isn't funny in the least." He then tugged at his own fiery mane.

"You're worried. You only tug at your hair like that when you're worried." Boomer commented.

Brick released his hair and sighed. "Their scrutiny might prove bothersome as there will be certain questions that cannot be answered."

The other princes considered the number of things that must remain secret regarding the girls. Their origins. Their whereabouts until now. How they managed to save them all those years ago. Why didn't they come forward?

"Pray the wine doesn't run out before the meal ends." Butch sighed as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

The sun had long set, and the moon was high in the navy-blue sky. The moon was a shaped like a cat's eye with its oblong and waning. Buttercup sat on the steps leading into the garden, knees pulled up to her chest with Noir and the empty pot beside her. She was waiting for her sisters to rejoin her before returning to their room. After being awakened by Bubbles, they discussed the new inconveniences in their lives.

Buttercup felt she'd suffocate being confined to this castle shaped prison. It was too much like when Sedusa took her under her wing. Showing her a lavish lifestyle. Giving her gifts she'd only wished she'd had before. Teaching her magic that she'd never learn on her own. It was a dream, before it became a nightmare. She buried her face in her knees and tried to find her breath that had escaped her.

Noir pressed against her side and made a soft purring noise to try to soothe her. His lady brought her face up and wrapped her arms around him. Buttercup nuzzled her face in his fur and tried to quell the tears that threatened to spill. She would not cry. She couldn't allow herself to fall into panic. Sedusa would use any weakness to break her.

"Buttercup?" The ravenette turned to see her elder sister approaching her with her own empty bowl. "Are you all right?"

"I will be." She answered as she stared up at the moon. She heard Blossom come beside her and sit down. "Where's Bubbles?"

Blossom smoothed her skirt down as she folded her legs underneath her. "She's gone up to the room."

Pink and green eyes stared up at the moon in silence.

"I don't like it here." Buttercup spat as she hugged Noir closer to her.

"I know. I'd rather we not be here, either." Blossom responded as she linked her fingers together in front of her. "Still, we're as safe as we can be. The charm we just put around the castle will thwart her."

"Thwart." She scoffed dryly. "How long will that last?"

"I wish I could tell you." Blossom sighed. "I've kept you and Bubbles save for this long. I'm sure I can keep it up until I find a way to end this. To end Sedusa." She turned her eyes to her sister and waited until she made eye contact. "I promise you that, by the stars above."

Buttercup looked to Blossom and saw the hard resolve in her face, but there was something behind that. There was fear. Fear that she might fail. That she might lose another sister. That she might lose Buttercup. It was a comfort to Buttercup to know that her sister was willing to go so far to protect her. She needed that strength. It made her want to be stronger, and so that she wasn't afraid. She wouldn't be afraid.

"Thank you Blossom." She said with a wane smile as she stood up and headed back to their room. Blossom followed quietly behind her.

The servants stood aside and bowed shallowly as the girls passed. Blossom easily ignored it, as she knew it was due to Brick's command. Buttercup growled under her breath annoyed. As they neared their room, Buttercup inhaled and caught the scent of roses, water, and scented oils. Running to the room, she threw the door open, nearly hitting Bubbles with it. Her younger sister was standing morosely with her arms folded as she stared at the servants in their room preparing tubs for baths.

"What is going on here?" Buttercup asked, as she set Noir down. She looked around the room, before settling them on the girl that had been taking care of them thus far. "You! Answer me now!"

Robin turned startled blue eyes to her given wards and bowed her head to the raven-haired girl. "Oh, you've been requested to join the princes for dinner tonight."

"We decline." Buttercup said as he began shoving the servants roughly from the room. "Get out! Get out!"

The servants all looked confounded as to what they should do. Blossom moved out of the doorway as Buttercup pushed the servants from the room. "Buttercup, be gentle. They are only doing their job." She placed her hand on one of the passing servants. "Would you please inform the princes, that we appreciated the baths, but will be dining in our rooms tonight?"

"You can tell me yourself." Brick said as he walked into the doorway.

Blossom stood up straighter and inhaled deeply through her nose. "Brick."

"Blossom. I must insist that you attend this dinner. My advisors would like a formal introduction." His regality and fire that made Blossom choose Brick as her vessel shown through. Robin bowed her head in respect, while Buttercup scowled, and Bubbles continued to stand with her arms folded a pensive look on her face.

"Why would they want to meet us?" She managed to ask.

"They want to know your value." Brick answered vaguely as he stared down at Blossom, burning red holding melting pink.

Bubbles and Buttercup could feel and smell the attraction swirl around Brick and wrap around Blossom. Snarling Buttercup stepped between her sister and the elder prince. A spell that neither red haired person realized had been cast was broken by the cat girl. Blossom blinked and slightly shook her head. Brick took a shallow breath and turned his eyes to green feline ones glowing with challenge. It was a similar one he'd seen in his brother but lacked the playful edge.

"Buttercup don't." Blossom sighed as she was pushed back by her sister.

"Value in what regards?" Buttercup snapped.

"In regards to…us." Brick answered before being grabbed by the front of his shirt.

"Buttercup!" Blossom snapped at her placing an icy hand onto Buttercup's shoulder to subdue her.

Claws tore into the shirt with the tight grip Buttercup held. Robin gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "I will claw your belly open without second thought."

"Buttercup, that is enough!" Blossom's icy hand tightened and ice began to form going down Buttercup's arm.

Loosing the feeling in her arm, Buttercup released Brick, but not before snarl viciously in his face. "Stay away from my sister."

Brick cast a glance at Blossom over Buttercup's shoulder and turned to leave. Buttercup's glare burned into his back as he walked away. "I'll see after your bath at dinner."

"By the moon, he won't." Buttercup hissed under her breath. She then turned to her sister with a glare. "What was that?"

Blossom inhaled and exhaled a frosty breath. "I honestly couldn't tell you if I wanted to." She glanced down the hall at Brick's back and sighed.

* * *

The air surrounding the table in the grand dining hall was thick with tension. Brick was the late joining everyone and provided no answer. He merely sat down at the head of the table. He rubbed a hand over his face as he exhaled heavily.

Butch smirked as he caught the faint scent of the girls on him along with a bit of blood. "Buttercup?" he whispered.

Brick looked between his fingers to glare at his amused brother. Butch only laughed in response as he shifted in his seat. "I cannot wait for dinner to get started. When will out special guests arrive?"

Boomer rolled his eyes at his brother. "They were not happy, I presume."

"Is there a problem?" Henry asked from a few seats down the table away from the princes. Three seats were left vacant beside the princes for their special guests.

Brick dropped his hand and gave the prime minster an annoyed look. "Not one you should concern yourself with."

Grunting in annoyance, he stroked his beard and turned to look at Moses. "What are you over there chortling about?"

"I find myself more than just a little excited to meet these girls. Especially since they have your feather more than a little ruffled." The former tutor chuckled to himself.

"My feathers aren't ruffled!" he denied. "I just want the advisors to see these girls for what they are."

Moses rose a brow and tilted his head curiously. "And what exactly are they?"

Before he could answer, everyone turned their heads toward the sudden yell that came from the hallway. Butch stood up anticipating the coming tempest. The door leading to the corridors burst open with Buttercup's face contorted into a vicious snarl.

"You mutt!" she came storming to the table with a balled bundle of fabric in her hands. "Did you have yourself a good laugh when you had this brought to our room?"

Moses, the advisors, and head healer were all in shock at the gall of the young woman wearing men's clothing. She threw the bundle at him, his arms flew up to the catch the offending fabric. He then unfurled it, revealing the green dress that was suitable for dinner amongst nobles and royalty.

"I thought we could find some of your feminine charm underneath all that coarseness." Butch smirked at her.

A vicious snarl broke from her lips only to be matched by a growl from Butch, only his was one accepting of the challenge she presented to him. Brick stood up and cleared his throat. "Dinner will be served soon. Have a seat, and I shall call for the wine to be poured."

"May there be plenty of it." Moses muttered, thoroughly entertained by the shocking entrance. Despite the girl's very unbecoming behavior, he noticed that she was a beautiful girl. It was definitely a shame to see her dressed in men's clothing and have her hair cropped in such and unbecoming way. Focused as he was on her, he almost missed the entrance of the two other girls that entered the dining hall. A girl with hair red as fire and pink eyes and the other with golden locks and blue eyes.

If it weren't for the way, Prince Brick's face lit up upon seeing her, he doubted he'd have noticed the other girls' entrance. "Blossom."

"Brick." She then turned to the others in the dining hall and nodded her head shallowly. "Shall we start the meal?"

The men were dumbfounded by the elegance that juxtaposed the ruggedness of the girls before her. The blond had yet to say anything as she gracefully sauntered into the room and took the closest empty seat, which happened to be near Prince Boomer. The third prince nodded to her slightly, before being snubbed as she turned to her red-haired companion. The one with the red hair sat down in the seat closest to the first prince before turning to the virago still locked in silent battle with the wolf prince.

"Buttercup please sit. The meal is about to begin." Blossom said softly.

With a final hiss, Buttercup broke eye contact with Butch and sat in the only vacant seat. She then stubbornly kept her face turned away from Butch as she glare at a vague spot within the tapestries.

Brick, still standing, turned to look at everyone's faces. The advisors were a mixture of being appalled and incredulous, mostly due to Buttercup's entrance. Henry's face burned red with fury and heavy disapproval. Moses was more amused than he should have been by the current events. The first course had yet to be served, and already everything had been shot nearly to hell. He was going to throttle Butch for instigating such a ruckus over a dress. However, he couldn't be indignant older brother, but disciplined first prince of Tartonia.

"Gentlemen, despite the unconventional entrance, I'd like to introduce you to three important women. This is Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. They are the three women that saved our lives those years ago." The shock of the advisors was visible in their faces. "They will be staying in the castle for the time being, so I expect you to treat them with the utmost respect." He then turned to look directly at Henry.

It was expected for the man to say something, so it came as a pleasant surprise when he didn't. Instead he scowled as he looked at the girls. Feeling that the worst was over, Brick sat down and called for the servants to begin bringing dinner.

The meal started off silent as everyone watched the girls, gauging their behavior and their interactions with the princes. Bubbles and Boomer proved to be strange as they moved around one another. It wasn't unknown that the princes had their own quirks that made them a little bizarre. Prince Boomer and the golden-haired girl spoke softly to one another. It wasn't overly friendly, but there was something that pulled them closer to one another. Prince Boomer was known for his perception into others, and this girl appeared to share this perception, as she would look between the advisors, Henry, and Moses before looking back at her dinner mate.

Prince Brick tried very hard to not to blatantly stare at the fiery haired girl beside him, and she him. There was an attraction that was obvious, and both were trying hard to not let it show. Brick because he couldn't allow it to seen as a weakness. Blossom because she had more important matters that she couldn't be distracted from. Henry scrutinized them, concerned about just how close those two would become. She could easily ruin everything that he had been preparing Brick for. He wouldn't stand for it.

Moses however, found himself intrigued by the Prince Butch and the feral girl. There was obvious challenge between them. Prince Butch looked at it like a game, while the girl seemed to be filled to the brim with tension. It was covered with anger, but he could tell that it was there. Hidden in her eyes and in the way her shoulders were hunched. Her sisters' eyes kept falling on her in between bites of food and soft words spoken with the princes.

"If I may, my princes." Moses broke the stifling silence that had fallen over them. "I'd like to ask…Buttercup a question."

Buttercup looked up with hard eyes at the balding man. "What do you want?"

"Moses Joseph is of a higher station than you are. Show him the proper respect he deserves." Henry cut in.

Two sets of green eyes fell on Henry. One set hard and on guard, the other hard and ready to tear his He then throat out. "Henry."

"I don't care about anyone's station in this…castle, you…" she swore in her native language. Blossom coughed on her drink, while Bubbles tried to cover the smile that came across her face.

"Buttercup, that is hardly polite." Blossom said as she wiped her mouth, before sparing a glance at Henry. "If not a bit accurate."

Bubbles giggled and the sound lightened the hearts of the men, Boomer's especially. This led her thoughts to Leo, another male loving male. She then lost her smile as she thought of Leo and Gabrielle. Friends she'd never see again and who would never remember her or her sisters. Her sadness permeated the room, before Boomer gave her a look to stem her emotions.

This didn't go unnoticed by Moses. Turning his attention back to Buttercup, he used a soft fatherly voice to address her. "I've noticed how agitated you are. Is there something wrong?"

Buttercup paused in her movements, before glancing around the table at the probing looks from everyone. It made her feel uncomfortable and lash out in anger. "Something wrong?"

Bubbles felt her rising anger, as Butch smelt the change in her scent. "Buttercup."

"Why would there be something wrong? Other than that, I don't want to be here."

"Buttercup." Blossom called to her.

"I know your kind. I've dealt with it before."

"Buttercup." Blossom put more force into her voice to try to grab her attention.

"Spoiled, wealthy blowhards who use their powers for their own needs."

"Buttercup!" Blossom rose her voice to try to get her attention.

"While hiding behind good intentions. Your pathways to hell are paved quite well."

"Buttercup, that is enough!" Blossom yelled, the room growing icy. Brick used his fire to temper the chill, to avoid having more of their abilities revealed unnecessarily.

"Against your will?" Moses questioned the princes, in disbelief.

Brick sighed and exhaled heavily. This was exactly what he hoped wouldn't happen. "We were given consent."

"By who? A slave trader. A brothel mother?" Henry asked as he looked over the girls.

The heat rose in the room with Brick's sudden anger. "Henry, I am only going to give you one warning. Disrespect these women again, and I have your rights as prime minister revoked."

"Uh—you—your highness." Henry stuttered in shock. "I'm just trying to figure out who they are. They came out of nowhere and saved your lives. Disappear, and after five years reappear. Now they are living in this castle in the royal wing, no less. How can we trust them?"

Blossom took a deep breath as she leveled the prime minister with a glare. "We can ask you the same. We don't know you, just as you don't know us. I will inform you that this is temporary. We have a matter that needs our attention. The princes are allowing us to stay here while we resolve it."

"What about after?" Henry hedged.

"We'll return home." She stated simply.

Brick looked to Blossom, shocked by this revelation. He hadn't known that she planned to leave after this was over, if it would be over. Of course, there was a part of him that wanted their strife to be over, but that was only so he could have the chance for her to return his feelings. He then cursed himself for thinking so selfishly. Blossom was only trying to protect her sisters. He couldn't distract her from that. His heart hurt as his admiration for her increased, as there would be no way to show her his feelings.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the sound to his left. It was a sharp inhale and he turned to see Buttercup gripping the sides of her head. She stood up and walked briskly from the room, her sisters at her heels. In the hallways, Buttercup fell against the wall and breathed heavily. Blossom and Bubbles worried over her trying to sense what was wrong.

Buttercup muttered incomprehensively under her breath. Blossom and Bubbles shared a confused glance, before facing Buttercup. Blossom placed her hands on Buttercup's face and made her focus on her. "What is it? What are you saying?"

Buttercup's green eyes flickered to the sickening yellow green, before she closed her eyes. "She's coming."

"What?" Bubbles' voice was barely a whisper in fear.

"She's coming. Sedusa."

* * *

 **Hey my lovelies. Another great chapter and more Sedusa to come. So stay tuned for more.**

 **Just reminding you all to vote for Baby Red's name. It's tied right now between Blaze, BJ(Brick Junior), and Jujo(Julian Joseph). I'm leaning one way, despite the votes, but I would like the name to be that of which the readers feel fits him best. Maybe the name I think fits him best, maybe not. However, I feel my readers should have some sway as the sequel Growing Up Is Hard would not be possible, if not for all the love that Coming of Age received. Thank you, all for staying with me through The Powers That Be.**

 **Until next time.**


	14. To Better Understand

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: To Better Understand

It was needless to say that dinner had failed in the task of reassuring the advisors and Henry that the girls wouldn't cause undue distractions for the princes. If anything, they were nothing but a distraction. This was the main topic of discussion between Henry and the advisors the following morning. Moses sat in on this meeting, wondering why the princes were not present.

"Because they are being led by their cocks and not being rational." Henry snapped out crudely, causing a flurry of uncomfortable coughing to sound.

"Henry, I hardly think such a statement is appropriate. Especially coming from a man of your…tastes." Moses interjected with a pointed look. "Furthermore, other than being women, I don't understand your quarrel with them. I see no fault."

One of the advisors cleared his throat as he garnered everyone's attention. "I see fault with that boorish girl in the men's clothing. Did you not see how she addressed Prince Butch?"

"I agree. Though the red-haired one wasn't much better. I've never seen such gall." Another advisor commented.

Moses sighed as he reclined in his seat. "To stand up to this political battalion, I imagine it's going to take gall. As far as I can tell, these girls are in an unfamiliar place and even though they are guests have been treated poorly. That reflects badly on the entire kingdom."

The advisors murmured quietly wondering if that held true before Henry slammed his hand on the table in aggravation. "Am I hearing you correctly Moses?"

"Depends on what you're hearing Henry." Moses quipped.

The prime minister scowled and braced his free hand on his hip. "It sounds as if you are accepting of those harlots."

"Not accepting. Just withholding my judgement until I know more about them. The girl with the red hair was correct last night. We know nothing about them, as they do us."

"What are you suggesting then, Moses?" one of the older advisors asked.

Moses stood up from his place at the meeting table with a sigh. "I suggest we get to know them first. Now, if you all will excuse me."

The former tutor made to leave the room, with the prime minister scowling at his back. He stroked his beard angrily before turning back to the advisors.

"Ah, your highness. Good morning."

The advisors and Henry all jumped as they looked toward the doorway. When they saw that it was only just Moses smirking, the advisors sagged in relief against their chairs. Henry's face turned red, before he began yelling. "Moses Joseph! I promise you that this will not end well."

The former tutor smirked as he walked down the hall. While this was proving highly entertaining, he was going to take it upon himself to seek out the truth. If the girls were a hinderance, he'd gently advise the princes against having them so close. If not, then he'd try to remind them to keep perspective on their more important duties. He wouldn't allow a broken heart to tear apart the kingdom.

Moses later found himself walking the halls with Jojo astride his shoulder, listening to the low murmurings of the servants. The events of last nights dinner were more than enough fodder for the gossipmongers of the castle. Particularly the little incident between the wolf prince and the girl who wore men's clothing. She has quickly been known to have quite the temper and prone to throwing things. Thankfully everything that she's thrown has been things that wouldn't break or truly harm anyone.

Moses found that this girl was the one to watch. While the girl with fire for hair was obviously the eldest, her actions were based on the well being of the raven-haired girl. The moment Buttercup, if he recalled correctly, stood up and fled the room she as well as the golden-haired girl had followed her out and didn't return. That knowledge brought him to the royal wing. He wanted to speak with the elder girl privately. A mass interrogation like the dinner was prone to fail, though a bit entertaining. A simple conversation between two people was more likely to put them at ease.

Entering the royal wing, he approached the late prince's room. The door was closed, and rather than barging in like he knew Henry would do, he knocked gently. He didn't hear any stirring or movement, so he figured they were in other places of the castle. Hopefully, it wouldn't take long to find them. Maybe the servants could help him locate them.

Making his way to the servants' quarters, he was glad to see young Robin coming down the hallway with a bundle of linen in her arms. "Robin, a moment please."

The brown-haired girl stopped and gave a bow to the former tutor. "Yes?"

"Do you know where I can find the red-haired girl? I'm sorry but her name escapes me? Bloom?"

"Blossom, sir." Robin smiled. "She and her sisters told me they were going outside. They find being in the castle quite stifling."

"I can imagine." Moses chuckled. He then reached up to pet Jojo on his head. "Do you know where the princes are at the moment?"

"The prime minister called them to a meeting with the advisors." She said while looking down. "They were not pleased."

Moses shook his head in mild annoyance. Henry was going to irritate them all to death with his fretting. Hopefully, his head didn't get bitten off in the process. A bit of chewing out would be entertaining, if only for a little while. That in mind, he went in search o the castle's newest wards. Hopefully Blossom could be a little forthcoming and use what he learned to placate the advisors and Henry.

* * *

The royal gardeners were perplexed by the strange white roses that lined the edges of the castle grounds. They weren't there the day before and were in full bloom. Upon closer inspection the gardeners could see the edges of the petals were tinted a pale purple and speckled with yellow spots.

"Hmmm, I wonder what Sarah would think of one of these." The younger of the gardeners murmured as he reached to pluck one of the roses. He was sure his lady friend would enjoy them.

The other gardener was an older man who leaned against a rake as he chewed on a reed. "Alexander, I wouldn't go plucking something you've no knowledge about. You could very well send the poor girl into hives."

"It's just a rose, Lee." Alexander dismissed. "And Sarah enjoys roses."

The older man rolled his eyes as he looked away from the young man to stare across the gardens. As he was doing so he caught sight of one of the princes' wards. He stood straighter and almost swallowed the reed he was chewing on in nervousness. "Alexander."

"What?" he turned and saw the red-haired beauty that everyone was saying prince Brick fancied. He stood up quickly, drawing his hand away from the roses. The two gardeners stood prostrate as the girl came closer to them. They bowed shallowly as she came to a stop in front of them. Her hair shined brightly and was pulled back into a tail going down her back. She wore a simple pink dress and carried an old weathered book in her arms. "Good morning miss."

"Good morning ma'am." Lee said as he looked up into startling clear pink eyes.

Blossom nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Good morning. I saw you two looking at the roses."

"We're royal gardeners, ma'am." Lee informed her. "These just appeared overnight, and we were curious."

Blossom turned to the roses and sighed in relief. "Thank the stars above, they appeared. I remembered it correctly." She then crouched before the roses and gently stroked the soft petals.

The gardeners watched her curiously as she opened the old book to a place that was marked by a strange writing utensil. It was deep purple with what appeared to be berries on the end. It was most peculiar, and even more so was she began to write, leaving purple markings in its wake. She wrote quickly and almost as soon as she started she finished.

The two gardeners shared a perplexed look, before turning back to the strange beauty before them. She turned to them and bowed politely to them. "I would kindly ask that you and none of the other gardeners pluck or touch these roses. They are self-tending and require only a bit of maintenance that my sisters and I will do at night. Do you think you can make sure all the others know this?"

Lee gaped in surprise despite himself and nodded. "Of course, but what is so special about these bizarre roses?"

Blossom considered for a moment how she should answer that. From what John had told her and her sisters about witches in this world, they were not becoming. Burning at the stake or hanging wasn't how she wished to die. "They're from my homeland, and mean protection." It wasn't entirely a lie, but a half truth.

The older garden accepted the answer but couldn't help but feel as there was more to it than what was being told to him. However, he didn't get the chance to ask as someone called out to the red-haired beauty. She turned and braced herself against the coming presence of the first prince. His gait and the expression on his face was anxious. The gardeners stood up straighter and bowed their heads at their approach. Blossom closed her grimoire and took a deep cold breath. She tried to walk past him, but he held an arm out to stop her from passing. "I need to speak with you."

"I don't have time to speak with you. There are things I need to do." Blossom said, trying to walk around him.

Brick stopped her by stepping in front of her. "You're going to leave."

The betrayal was clear in his voice. It shocked Blossom, before pity began to fill her. "After what's done is done, I think it would be best if my sisters and I returned home."

"What home? John wouldn't remember you. I don't think your friends would remember you either. I noticed how everyone couldn't seem to recall either of you or your sisters names." Brick's voice rose a bit in anger, only to be culled by the cold glare Blossom shot him. Her eyes looked about them pointedly. When he caught the looks of passing servants staring curiously, he put a hand on Blossom's shoulders and urged her to follow him to a more secluded spot. Their conversation held sensitive material that shouldn't be heard by just anyone.

The moment they found a quiet enough place, Brick pressed Blossom against the wall and caged her in with his arms. Blossom stared up at him, with glowing pink eyes and ice at the ready. He then leaned and pressed his forehead against hers, his breath hot with his inner fire and capable of melting the coldest of glaciers. "You didn't tell me that you'd leave after you were safe."

"I didn't say I'd stay either." Blossom reminded him.

Leaning back to stare at her, Brick cupped her chin in his hand. "Blossom."

"Brick, I already told you I can't return your superficial feelings." She took his hand from her chin and held it in her hand.

"Superficial?" Brick scoffed hotly. "I've harbored how I felt about you for five years."

"You can't be much older than me." Blossom hedged. "We were just fifteen. How could you possibly have fallen for me?"

Brick's hold tightened in Blossom's hand. "How could I not? You saved my life."

"As you've said before!" Blossom pulled her hand from Brick and rested her head against the wall behind her. "That's not enough!"

"You don't understand." Brick's voice became soft as he brushed a few tendrils of her hair from her face that fell loose from her hairtail.

Blossom resisted the urge to fall into his hand as it caressed her face. "What's there not to understand?"

"You gave me a reason to live." He said. When she looked to protest, he put his fingers to her lips to silence her. "My brother died all because of who we are, mostly because of who I am. I would have buried myself in guilt and taken my anger out on everyone and everything. The kingdom would have possibly fell to ruin because of my hardening heart."

"You don't know that." Blossom said, as she fought against the heat that was Brick.

"I do." Brick leaned his forehead against Blossom's again. "I wouldn't have stopped until I found those mercenaries that killed my brother. Exhausted all resources and myself until they were dead in an effort to prove that I wasn't weak."

Sweat pooled against the spot between his forehead and Blossom's, so he took a deep breath to reign in his fire. As close as he was, he could see the pink flush that slowly bled to red against her cheeks.

"I would've lost sight of what is important. My own life. The lives of my brothers and those who would've supported me. I was reminded that I would eventually be king. I wasn't weak, but I wouldn't be strong without a firm foundation. You gave me that foundation. I had to use my power wisely. Even if I wasn't gifted with these newfound abilities, I would've put my resources toward bettering my kingdom."

Blossom found herself overwhelmed by Brick's words. Her words gave him purpose, a chance to flourish. She thought back to when she traveled around the country with John and her sisters. It was mostly to learn of their science and their folklore on magic. Whenever she heard of the governing people, she only heard whispers of what the prince's reign will be like once he was king. There was an excitement for what was to come.

"This kingdom wouldn't be what it was without your intervention." Brick continued.

It would've been easy, so easy to fall. Part of her wanted to, but she couldn't. Icy cold radiated from her body as she forced Brick to step away from her. When he did he saw Blossom's pursed lips and the strain to keep from yelling pinching her face. "Do not put this weight on me. I have enough as it is. You say you lost a brother. Remember, I told you I lost a sister."

"Yes, while she was protecting you."

"Protecting me," she scoffed. " _I_ was meant to protect them all. Sedusa was after…something we had and while it was greatly important to me, it shouldn't have cost the life of Bunny. I loved my sister. If, and I stress the word _if._ If I ever came to love you, who's to say that Sedusa wouldn't kill you as well. Or your brothers." She bit out coldly. "I cannot—will not ever love you Brick."

The words were a sword to the heart for both of them. Blossom, because she wasn't sure if what she said was true. She didn't know if she'd not ever love Brick. However, she couldn't put him and his kingdom at risk. Brick, because it simply hurt to hear her say that. She was trying to protect him from this Sedusa person. It unmanned him to think she believed that she had to go so far to protect him. He looked away from her and exhaled a dark cloud of smoke. When he found he could look at Blossom again, he stood tall with his arms folded across his chest.

"So, you'll just make me, and everyone here forget as you made John and the people of Townsend?" he asked bitterly.

Pink eyes turned into hard diamond as anger and frustration settled upon Blossom. She took a step toward Brick in warning. "My ice will soothe any burn you try to make against me. However, your fire will do nothing for you if your heart freezes over."

Brick glared hotly at her trying not to let the hurt show and cursed himself for being seen through either way.

"Do right by your kingdom, Brick. That is your plight. You need not worry about mine." With that she left Brick standing in the empty corridor seething.

The moment she was gone—evident by the lack of the chill that clung to Blossom—he struck the pillar before him with a fiery fist. A scorch mark shaped like a starburst that marred the stone was all that remain once the large flames died down. Still, the area burned with the fire that radiated from Brick. He felt as if his heart were ripped from his chest. It wasn't Blossom's intention to hurt him so, that much he knew. It just hurt him that she outright refused to even try.

The king to be wasn't blind. He could see the effect he had on her. Blossom could easily have been his if she hadn't wrapped herself in such a thick wall of ice. His fire melted away some, but not enough for him to reach her. He wanted her as his own, but while this threat hung over her head. Whoever this Sedusa was, he'd find out who and what she was and end her. Blossom and her sisters would be free. He'd see to it.

* * *

Moses had watched the two red haired parties separate from each other. He'd heard more than enough to draw his own conclusions. Brick wasn't being led by his cock as Henry had claimed. He was being led by his heart. That could be beneficial and detrimental to his judgement. He'd make sure to speak with both of them after their adolescent emotions tempered a bit. Having raised the princes, he knew a thing or two about questioning overemotional youths—well, boys for that matter. He wasn't sure what to do when it came to girls.

Turning on his heel, he released Jojo from his hands, glad to have kept the small primate quiet. Though there a few things that made him pause. Who was Sedusa, and what did she have to with the girls? It was something to ponder, but not at that moment. As Blossom wasn't in any shape to be spoken with at the moment, maybe he could find the golden-haired girl. She was quiet but compared to the ravenette she was less likely to strike at him.

Hopefully, Jojo would soften her.

* * *

Bubbles was tending to her plants when she felt the brushings of curiosity against her mind. She turned just as the knock came on the open door. The balding man from last night, who spent most of the time being amused by the whole ordeal. She wasn't sure what to make of him.

"Hello." She greeted politely.

"Good afternoon. I'm not sure if you remember my name. I'm Moses Joseph."

"My name is Bubbles. I only say since I know you don't remember mine." The slight struggle he felt was probably due to him not remembering. When he smiled awkwardly, she knew she was right. She turned back to her plants just in time to see the small primate from before reach for one of her plants. "You little beast, get away from there."

Startled, Jojo jumped and in his haste knocked over the plant. The crash sounded and had Bubbles rushing to try to preserve it. When she held the dirt and delicate plant in her arms, she turned to glare at chittering beast as he climbed up his robes to sit upon his host's shoulder.

"Little beast." She hissed as she stood up and searched for a pot.

Moses sighed as he stroked Jojo's fur. "I had hoped he'd soften you to me, not harden. I apologize for disrupting your planting."

Bubbles looked up to him, before quickly repotting the plant she was having set in the sun. "You wanted to ask me something."

"Yes, but before that I'd like to properly introduce myself." Moses began.

"You already said your name is Moses Joseph. What more introduction do you need?"

Moses wasn't put off by her subtle dismissal. "Not much. I was just a humble tutor to the princes, and occasionally disciplinarian before they got too big. I helped raised them along with Henry."

When Bubbles gave him a questioning look, he informed her that Henry was the prime minister.

"Ah, the…" She said the same phrase in the bizarre language that her sister used to night before. It wasn't one that Moses knew of and he found it a shock as he knew of all types of language. Bubbles then regarded him with a curious eye. "Are you his…lover?"

"Lover? Whose? Henry's?" Moses stuttered unsure whether to find humor or insult in the comment.

"Based on your reaction, I'll wager that you're not. Which I find to be somewhat of a relief. I can tell you're a reasonable man, whereas he's…"

"Dramatic, yes." Moses answered and received a small smile from the girl. "We both care for the princes. When their parents died, we were left to tend to their wellbeing. Which wasn't an easy task, mind you. They each are different but can be similar at the same time. They are all strong, smart, and resourceful. Great qualities for being princes. However, Brick is the only one that will be king, so he thinks of all possibilities and the long run outcome of any decision he will have to make. His decisions will affect the entire kingdom. Butch can be impulsive, but always acts on his instincts which have so far never led him wrong. Then there's Boomer a considerate and thoughtful soul, who sees the true nature of a person."

Bubbles finished repotting the plant, before staring at Moses confused. She could feel the pride this man had in the princes, paternal in its reverence. Yet there was also a hint of caution in his tone. Like he was warning her, but from what? "Why tell me all this? What's the significance?"

Moses clasped his hands in front of him and regarded the youngest of the sisters critically. "I'm saying that I've seen these boys grow to men and experience a number of hardships. However, I'm not sure how heartbreak will be for them."

Dim was something Bubbles was not. Her empathic abilities allowed her to hear the concern behind the subtle warning. She now understood his role and his reasons for coming to her. While he saw no physical threat from the girls, he could clearly see an emotional one. It was plain to see that the princes held some attraction toward them—and if she were being honest, she and her sister held some attraction for them. However, the only affection she saw was between Brick and Blossom, though her sister tried to deny it. Heat melted ice and that prince was fire. Blossom's icy walls could hold for only so long.

When the brushings of empathy hit her senses, she turned to the former tutor with guarded eyes. "I believe there is a saying about assuming things."

"I assume nothing. I just observe." Moses clarified.

Bubbles turned to face him fully and folded her arms across her chest. "And what have you observed?"

"That when you and your sisters leave, it's going to be with a piece of each of them. I only hoped that you leave none of yourself. That would just be too cruel."

Anger welled in Bubbles as she glared at the older man. See he did, but his vision was not so clear as to think them infallible. Her hands clenched into fists within her folded arms in an attempt the contain her anger to herself. "If you must know. The break will be clean and heal without effort."

"How can you be so sure?" he questioned.

"I just am." She promised.

Stormy blue eyes stared into solid brown unwavering. The tension was high in the room. It pressed hard on Moses, while Bubbles appeared unaffected. Unknown to him this was because Bubbles made the air uncomfortable, hoping he'd back down and leave her alone. Not even in this castle a full week, and she was already irritated out of her mind with anyone who held a higher authority. She could only imagine how much worse it was for Buttercup.

The subtle spell was broken by the sudden screech of the capuchin monkey astride Moses' shoulder. Bubbles blinked startled before scowling. She brought her hands up to brush her hair from her face when she noticed the dirt upon her hands. "If you'll excuse me, I have to wash and change my shirt."

She then walked around the tutor and his pet and headed up to her shared room, where a change of clothing could be found. All the while her thoughts were plagued with irritation and indignation at the light they were seen in. One man thought them to be seductresses out for a lavish lifestyle only royalty could provide. The other…just didn't want to see the princes hurt.

Moses watched her go and sighed heavily. He wasn't having as much luck with the girls has he'd hoped. Still, there was one last sister he had to speak to. The one with the midnight hair that he felt was at the center of their troubles. If she was, then he would e met with resistance and anger. He also thought about leaving Jojo behind in his study. Her constant companion was a panther cub. How she came to me such a creature was behind him, but he wouldn't allow his own companion to be maimed or eaten by its natural predator.

* * *

Noir lounged about at the base of the tree, content to lay in the cool shade out of the shining sun. Still, he kept his eyes open for anything that would be deemed out of the ordinary. Unfortunately, in this unfamiliar place, there as a lot that was out of the ordinary for him. His lady for one.

Ever since arriving at this new place, she's been angry, more anxious, and seeking his comfort more and more. He wanted to see her smile. Hear her laugh. He also wished to not have to smell mutt everywhere. He was far from his own territory and it unnerved him. Needless to say, places where the scent of dog was less, he immediately marked as his own. He would make the best of this place and try to do the same for his lady.

Currently she was sitting up in the tree he sat at the base of. Her hands were clasped behind her head and one leg dangled while the other was bent at the knee. Her green eyes were closed in as relaxed a position she could be, considering how uncomfortable she felt within the castle walls.

 _It's like when I was under Sedusa's wing,_ she thought sourly. _Kindness and generosity that was merely a prelude to disaster._

Buttercup know that it was just her negative thinking. Butch and his brothers would never turn on her and her sisters. If anyone she expected some sort of attack from, it would be that noisy, bearded man. When she'd first met him, the name that immediately came to mind was peacock. He obviously cared for the finer things in life, and that included other peacocks—or at the very least beautiful males. His contempt for woman was palpable and made her hair stand on end. When he rose a hand to strike her, she almost wished that Butch had not intervened. She'd have loved to rake her claws across his face.

Then there was Butch. The mutt set her on edge simply because of their opposing natures. She a feline, he a canine. He sought challenge for fun. She sought of for her sanity. The waiting and not knowing when Sedusa would strike grated on her nerves. She wanted this over. She didn't want to live in fear anymore.

Suddenly the wind blew and with it came a scent that made Buttercup's nose curl in disgust. It was woodsy, smelt of a man at work, and of mutt. Repressing a growl, she kept quiet hoping that he would find where she sat. However, she was not he was searching for. Noir growled menacingly, before baring his claws at Butch. The wolf prince was charging at him and he didn't like it, not one bit.

"I have just about had it with you, cat." Butch growled before he snatched Noir by the nape of his neck. "You are pissing on—no, in my territory! If you're going to do—!"

Butch wasn't allowed a chance to finish as his inner right arm was slashed by claws and he was sent stumbling backward to avoid being slashed across the chest. When he was able to catch his bearings, he wasn't in the least surprised to see Buttercup standing before him, flicking his blood from her hand. He looked at his arm and turned to glare at her.

"You keep leaving your mark on me." Butch commented as he licked the welling blood. He'd go see the healers after he dealt with the present matter at hand.

"Keep your damn paws off Noir! I see you touch him in anger again, I will insure you never breed, you filthy mutt!" Buttercup spat as she flexed her fingers, emphasizing the presence of her claws.

Butch snarled in annoyance at the angry kitten. "Then have your pet—."

"He's not a pet. He's a familiar."

"Whatever he is," he growled at the interruption. "Tell him to piss somewhere else. Henry's room for all I care, but not in places that are _mine._ "

"Noir is used to having the freedom to roam where he pleases. He doesn't like to be confined in a single place."

Butch regarded her intensely, scenting the slight change in her mood. She was angry a moment before, but now she appeared anxious, sad. She turned away from him and reached for her familiar as she called him. Noir moved to press his back against her hand searching for that itchy spot to be scratched. His green eyes glared at Butch as he continued to be in their presence and stare at his lady. Butch glared back at the trespasser and growled low in his throat threatening.

"Jealous little thing isn't he." Butch snipped out.

"He's protective. As my familiar my wellbeing is tied to his." Buttercup supplied, as she urged Noir to calm himself by picking him up and reaching under his belly to pet him. He slowly relaxed as she stood up and nuzzled her face into his midnight fur.

"Does that include emotionally?"

The pupils of Buttercup's eyes narrowed into that of feline as she regarded Butch critically. "What are you getting at?"

"My nose isn't just for show, Kitten. I can tell when you're upset. Angry." He paused gauging her possible reaction. "Sad."

"I'm not sad." She bit out.

"I can also tell when you're lying." Butch said unflinchingly. "It's a sour smell."

Buttercup stepped up to Butch a feral look in her eyes. "If you want to keep that nose of yours attached to your face, you will-."

"I've got more than enough scars from you, what's one more?" He sighed. "Look, I don't know who this Sedusa person is or what she can do, but I'm gathering she did something to you."

Pain flashed in Buttercup's eyes before she began to move around Butch. "She killed my sister."

"My brother was killed and I felt rage more than I feel sorrow." Butch said as he grabbed her arm in passing. "She did something to you, didn't she? Or at the very least going to do something to do?"

The scent of sadness radiated from her, before shifting to anger. Butch released her and stepped back, narrowly avoiding the claws that came for his chest. The look on her face was thunderous, as it was beginning to turn red and tears were forming in her eyes. The smell of salt water burned Butch's nose.

She looked ready to berate him when her eyes flashed yellow before her head was thrown back as if struck, and she began to fall to the ground. Butch rushed forward and caught her before she could hit the ground. Noir fell from her limp arms and whined worriedly for his lady.

Butch tried to rouse her awake to see if she was all right. When she didn't he shifted her in his arms so that he was carrying her bridal style. He thought about bringing her to the healers, but worried of what their scrutiny would reveal and thus reveal to Henry. Her sisters would know what was best for her.

Noir followed at his heels as he walked through the halls. Many guards and servants gaped, but remained silent as they allowed the wolf prince to pass by with his charge. In his wake, they turned toward each other with whispers off what could be the cause. Butch's ears burned with the gossip being hurled, but that was of little to no importance. He had to make sure that Buttercup was all right. This was the second time that he'd seen her eyes turn yellow and it concerned him greatly.

Upon entering the royal wing, he saw Robin. Her cheeks were pink and a set of clean linens were in her arms.

"Robin." Butch called out startling the girl.

The brown-haired girl looked up from the bundle in her arms to gasp at the sight before her. "Is she all right?"

Butch didn't hesitate in his stride as he walked briskly past her. "I'm not sure. Did you just change the linens in their room?"

"Uh…my prince. You should be aware that…" The words were stuck in Robin's throat as she followed Butch to the girls' room. She just come from there with the intention of changing the sheets, however…

Butch kicked the door open and was shocked to see that the bed was already occupied. Though, it wasn't the sight of Bubbles asleep in the bed that rendered him silent, but the sight of his younger brother asleep as well.

"Of all the unexpected…" Butch stomped as gently as he could to the bed with Buttercup in his arms and kicked hard enough to rattle the bed violently.

The two yellow-haired persons jolted awake before staring disoriented at each other, then their audience, and then back at each other. Blushed filled both their faces, as they turned away from one another.

"Be bashful later. Move!" Butch snapped irritably. He watched as Boomer and Bubbles vacated the bed, Boomer closest to him and Bubbles on the far side. Butch then moved forward and laid Buttercup gently on the bed. Noir jumped up onto the bed and with drooping ears as he laid beside Buttercup. Butch moved hair from her face as he made sure she was comfortable. Looking up at the younger sister, he demanded answers. "What's wrong with her?"

"What do you mean by wrong? What happened?" Bubbles asked unappreciative of his brusque tone.

Butch growled under his breath not liking being defied in an increasingly stressful situation. "We were talking. She scratched me. Again. Her eyes turned yellow, then she looked as if struck in the head and collapsed."

"Yellow?" Bubbles moved to sit on the bed and carefully raised Buttercup's eyelids to see the color of her eyes. When jade green stared unseeingly at her rather than yellow she exhaled a sigh of relief. "She'll be fine."

"Fine? She lost consciousness!" Butch snapped loudly at Bubbles.

The anger radiating off of Butch rubbed abrasively against Bubbles. It in turn sparked her own anger at Butch. "It's just backlash. I put up a block to prevent anyone from getting in her head. Unfortunately, it renders both parties unconscious."

"Who is trying to pry into her head?" Boomer asked, trying to defuse the anger he could feel coming from Bubbles and read within Butch's head.

Bubbles didn't respond as she turned to look at Buttercup and Noir. The familiar was rightfully sad and Bubbles reached over Buttercup to stroke him behind his ear. "Don't worry Noir. She'll be all right in a few hours. We can watch over her together."

Butch snorted and the sound drew everyone's attention to him. Boomer read the disbelief in their capability of handling their "problem" in his mind. Though one had to keep in find that they handled the Gang Green Gang with success, this foe known so far only by the name Sedusa seemed to have knocked them off kilter. He'd guessed that Sedusa and Buttercup were connected but wasn't sure of how.

They had taken something from Sedusa. That much they knew, but what? Did Buttercup know its whereabouts? Did she know what would happen if Sedusa came to possess this item?

These were important questions that only the witches in their care could yet refused to answer. _Ignorance will be your saving grace,_ was what Blossom had told them. It was an extremely frustrating position to be in.

As he was pondering this in his own mind, confused thought wafted into his mind from behind him.

 _What is going on? Will she be all right? Who is Sedusa?_ The questions hardly left room for pause and it reminded Boomer that they were not exactly alone. Turning to Robin, he cleared his throat to grab her attention.

Blue eyes, bright and clear, much unlike the stormy tempest of counterpart, stared up at him with inquisitive wanting. Boomer sighed as he walked toward her and gently moved her out of the room. "If you wouldn't mind keeping what you've heard between these walls."

"Of course, my prince." She nodded only to hesitate in the doorway.

"What is it?"

Robin looked past him to the bed and then brought her eyes back up to the young prince. "Will she be all right? Shouldn't I go get the healer?"

"No. Her sister is a bit of a healer herself. She's in good hands." Boomer reassured, hoping that young Robin took his words at face value.

She did and bowed respectfully, before turning to leave. Before she could go far, she turned back to the young prince. She handed him the clean sheets and linens. "I never got a chance to as…" she looked bashfully up at him, before scurrying down the hall.

Boomer's own face flushed pink as he saw the image in her mind of him and Bubbles asleep in bed. They were both clothed, reassuring all that nothing had occurred. Still, it was…scandalous, and would not reassure anyone—Henry in particular—that they weren't seeking the girls simply for pleasure.

"You can go now." Bubbles almost snapped at Butch. "We don't need you hovering."

A growl began in Butch's throat and had Boomer snapping his head around and walking quickly toward his brother.

"What you need to stop doing is pussyfooting about and just tell us what the hell is going on. Better yet, I demand—."

" _You_ will not order us about. We are not your people." Bubbles cut him off.

Butch stood up with his face twisted in a snarl, looking ready to pounce. He felt a hand land on his shoulder and he whipped his head to glare at his brother. Feral forest green clashed with stoic navy blue.

"Butch, your arm is bleeding. Why don't we go to the healers and have them look it over?" Boomer asked, hoping that his brother would take the hint and leave the girls be.

Turning toward another set of blue of blue eyes and was net with challenge. "It's unwise to look a wild animal in the eyes. It irritates them and issues a challenge."

"Butch."

Bubbles continued to glare unwaveringly at him. When Boomer felt the hackles rise on Butch's back, he forcefully began to remove his brother from the room. It was only have they'd crossed the threshold that Bubbles sent a wave of magic at the door slamming it, and hoping he hit the beast in the nose. Maybe then he'd mind his business.

On the other side of the slammed door, Butch stood seething. His thoughts were more animal than human at the moment, and Boomer worried of what he might do if left alone. "Butch?"

"Where is Brick?"

"Brick?" was Boomer's startled response, before he found himself following after a quickly moving Butch. His brother was licking his wounded arm much like an animal, and it showed just how angry he was. Over the years, the more angry and irritable he was the more the animal in him arose. His face was shifting and moving under the skin, subtly from man to wolf. "Why do we need to find Brick? Shouldn't we just go to the healer?"

"I'd probably claw his face off. Where is Brick? I can't smell past my own blood." He growled out.

Boomer took a moment to seek his elder brother out and found him in the library. His mind was occupied with a number of books in his hand. He was searching for something, but not sure as to what he needed to be looking for. "The library."

A sharp nod and change of direction were the only indication that he'd been heard. His agitation was growing by the moment.

"Butch, I think you should try to calm yourself." Boomer suggested, trying to get his brother to return to some semblance of humanity. His mind was a snarl of vague emotions—mostly anger—and disjointed words that gave his emotions some direction. _Sedusa. Afraid. Scared. Buttercup. Buttercup. She knows. Won't tell me._

Growling was Butch's only form of communication, and it worried Boomer that his brother might shift into his other form in front of others. No one but their closest friends knew of their other abilities. There have been a few slips, but nothing that would condemn them. However, he wasn't so sure as to count on the simplicity of the castle folk to not draw a dangerous conclusion. If one person called the girls witches and those whispers reached Henry, who knows what he might do—despite Brick's order to not harm them. He'd more than likely exploit their powers for the kingdom as he'd subtly did them.

In the case of himself and his brothers, it was their duty. As the first, second, and third crown princes of Tartonia it was their right to exercise their skills in bettering the kingdom. They were born with this expectation in mind. The girls were not. They shouldn't be subjected to such a task, or rather burden.

The doors to the library were thrown open by Butch breaking the silence. "Brick!" he practically roared.

Their elder brother who'd been entirely focused on his search was startled from his thoughts. He was glad that there were no candles lit as he was sure, he might've burned a bit of the books in his shock. He turned to see his brothers, noticing immediately the dark expression on Butch's face and worry on Boomer's. He closed the book he held and turned to face them fully.

"What's going on?"

Butch found he couldn't speak beyond words and began pacing as he growled and tried to spit out words. They came out disjointed and incomprehensible. He looked more and more like the predator her was as he paced back and forth between Brick and Boomer.

After his fourth circuit, Brick stopped him and tried to get him to focus on him. Red coals stared into wild green eyes. "Butch, come back to us. Calm down." When his brother continued to growl unintelligibly and expand with his shift, Brick drew his fist back and struck him hard.

Boomer winced but could hear the humanity return to Butch's mind. Slowing sounds became words in his mind. Vague feelings sharped and gained direction. When the second prince turned to look up at his brother, he bowed his head shallowly.

"Forgive me, I was just—."

"You're forgiven. Now, what is going on?" he asked, cutting to the heart of the matter.

Butch took a deep sobering breath to settle his nerves, before answering. "Whatever this Sedusa women is after, it revolves around Buttercup."

Brick looked to Boomer for confirmation and received a shrug of confusion. "How do you know this?"

"Out of all the girls, Buttercup is the most on edge. Also, I've only seen her eyes turn yellow. Neither of the other girls have expressed this."

The brothers were contemplative of what this could mean, when the library doors were opened once more and revealed Henry entering. A coolness settled over them as they would rather not speak with the man. "Not now, Henry. My brothers and I are in discussion."

"Is it more important than—."

It's very important Henry." Brick cut him off. "If there is anything you need to know we will tell you. Now leave us."

Henry scowled and stroked his beard irritably. "You three have been keeping nothing but secrets this past week. Those girls are full of nothing but secrets."

"Leave. It. Be." Brick bit out. "We will handle them as we've said over and over. I'm beginning to become annoyed with your pestering. Before you say anything, remember your place Prime Minister. If I have to remind you again, I will not be kind. Now leave."

Henry huffed indignant before spinning on his heel and leaving the library. Mutters about spoiled princes and grey hairs echoed softly amongst the books. The tension and the heat lessened as Brick turned back to his brothers.

"Now what was this about Buttercup?"

"I believe she is the closest to Sedusa. She had the most to fear from her." Butch explained.

"Why?"

Butch shook his head in omission. "I'm not sure. She wouldn't speak to me about it."

"None of them will speak to us about it." Boomer cut in. "And their minds are closed off from me, so I can't know for sure. However…" he mused aloud.

"However?" Brick asked wondering where his mind was going.

"Everyone's minds are more open when they're asleep. Our powers have expanded, so maybe…"

"You can pilfer through their minds as they sleep." Brick finished his eyes glowing with promise. "When do you think you'd be able to try?"

"Tonight."

* * *

 _Buttercup stood in a black void. There was nothing around her. Nothing to see. Nothing to smell. Nothing to feel. She wandered aimlessly about in the darkness, comforted by its blanket. She closed her eyes so she could relish in the feel of being at peace._

 _Unfortunately, peace wasn't long lasting. She heard something that made her eyes open. Looking around, she searched for the source. The sound came again only closer and clearer. It sounded like it was her name. The third time she heard it, she was sure that it was her name being called. Called by a voice she hoped to never hear again._

 _"No."_

 _"Buttercup."_

 _"Go away!"_

 _"Buttercup."_

 _"You're not here!"_

 _"Buttercup."_

 _"Leave me alone!"_

 _The voice fell silent and Buttercup held her breath as she spun around, seeing that she was indeed alone. She released the breath caught in her throat and turned only to jump back in fright. Before her was the one person she hoped to never see again._

 _"Sedusa."_

 _Long, wavy black hair that fell to her waist framed a pale, angular face with yellow green eyes and a red snarl. She was dressed in red with a black corset tied tightly around her midsection. A long cut was made in the side of the dress she wore to reveal a smooth leg. She stood before Buttercup angry. Menacing. The intent for violence very much present._

 _"How are you here? Bubbles blocked you from my mind."_

 _"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't you into mine." Sedusa took a step toward Buttercup. "You think yourself pretty clever, don't you Buttercup?"_

 _"I was able to escape your claws, weren't I?"_

 _A vindictive laugh broke from full lips, before she reached out and grabbed Buttercup by the chin. "You've only delayed the inevitable and provoked my wrath. I will show no mercy when I find you."_

 _"You showed no mercy to my baby sister, you snake! Don't think yourself to have ever been kind to me!" the younger girl hissed as she jerked her chin from the poisonous grasp._

 _Sedusa's reptilian eyes shown with venomous glare. "You were nothing when I found you. Impulsive. Without control. Unable to not be from under the shadow of Blossom."_

 _"That's not true."_

 _"Isn't it?" the viper challenged. "How eager you were to learn what I could teach how. How long and hard you worked to please me with your magic."_

 _"You were grooming me."_

 _Sedusa then clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Yes. All that hard work and look at what you've done to yourself. You've hacked your hair and hardened your body. It will be difficult to return it to the way I need it."_

 _"You won't have the satisfaction, you vile snake." Buttercup spat angerly._

 _Sedusa was upon her again wretched Buttercup's head back by her hair. She refused to let a sound of pain escape her. "Oh, I very much will. And after I've taken your power and body the life you've created will be destroyed. I will kill your sisters with your own hands. Take the man that could be yours as my own."_

 _Buttercup's eyes furrowed in confusion. "What man?"_

 _The sick smile that broke across her face chilled Buttercup to the core. "A tall, handsome man with dark hair and beard. His eyes as green as forest leaves."_

 _When green eyes widened in shock and turned to fear, Sedusa smiled wickedly._ Butch, _she thought._

 _"Butch? Is that his name?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Now I have a clue as where to find you in this world you've hidden yourself. See you very soon, Buttercup."_

Buttercup startled awake with a gasp and tears flooding her eyes. She was alone in her room, save for Noir who sat up at her abrupt wakening. The words spoke in the last moments before she returned to herself echoed in her mind. She'd condemned them all, just by thinking that stupid mutt's name.

She covered her mouth, afraid she'd scream and cried. Falling back on the pillows, she continued to cry until she fell into a dreamless sleep. She hoped that when she awoke, a way out of this coming disaster would present itself to her.

* * *

 **Hello, my lovlies. School has started, and it is my last semester! Yay! I'm so excited…and will potentially be a bit busier than usual. That being said, my updates might be three weeks in between rather than two weeks in between. It's not an actual thing that will happen, but a forewarning of something that could happen. It bothers me when I can't post within two or less weeks, so hopefully that three week thing will not be a thing. I love all my readers, and want you know why your story probably wouldn't be out when you expect it.**

 **On to other news. Baby Red's name has yet to be set in stone. I might have an idea for his middle name, courtesy of one read, and you know who you are. So keep voting for little Baby Red's name. I think I'll wait until I get to either chapter twenty or twenty-five of The Powers That Be before cutting off the poll. That's five to ten more chapters before a final decision is made. I hope to see more votes. I love you all and hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	15. Plague Upon Your Mind

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Plague Upon Your Mind

The sky broke open with a thundering crack and bright lightening flashed as it struck the ground. From the smoldering circle stood the figure of a woman. She wore a skirt black as midnight with an of the shoulder red shirt that revealed her cleavage. Her hair fell in waves about a beautiful face with green eyes that shown with venomous, reptilian glare. She looked up at the waning moon in the dark blue sky.

"Blue. Who would've thought this earth's sky would be blue?" Sedusa mused aloud to no one at all. She then inhaled the foreign air, taking in its freshness and lack of magic. It sickened her though she relished the thought of how easy it would be to find Buttercup and her sisters. Stretching her hands over her head, she sighed and allowed herself to smile for the first time in five years. Regaining years of stored magic and taking Buttercup's beauty and youth as her own was at hand.

She then raised her hands to the sky and watched as the clouds that broke upon her entrance turned over on themselves. When the lightening began to flash, she smiled and then clapped her hands together. A resounding crash of thunder filled the air and with came a rain. It smelled of Cragon air with its scent of herbs used in spells and burnt incense from rituals done of special nights of the moon. It would let Buttercup know that she was in this realm. That she was close.

Sedusa was going to allow her to live a while longer, but only to increase her fear. Allow her to stir herself into a nervous, agitated frenzy willing her to make a mistake. Reveal something else about herself that can be used against her, like this Butch she thought of the night before. She'd seen him momentarily through her eyes. He was a handsome fellow, with features she greatly admired. Dark hair. Green eyes. Maybe after she was finished with Buttercup and her sisters, she'd keep that boy as a pet.

As Sedusa was standing watching her message travel across the skies, she almost startled at the faint sensation of magic coming towards her. It tasted familiar. It was old magic with a hint of familiar spice. A spice that could only be Buttercup.

Eyes wide she rushed toward where she could taste it most. The notion of Buttercup being where she was, was inconceivable. That wench would never be so bold as to confront her head on. When she burst through the thick shrubbery, she was met with a man. His hair was matted from forest debris and the rain that came down. His eyes were glazed over with what appeared to be fear and anguish. His clothes had seen better days as had his shoes which were in tatters. All in all, he appeared to be an ordinary man. So why did the scent of Buttercup's magic cling to him so.

Walking up to him, Sedusa stopped his pacing and held his face in her hands. He stared afraid at her, unsure of what she would do to him. Sedusa held tight to his face, trying to get into his mind. There wasn't much left that she could see. Only images from moments before.

"Oh my, what a nasty spell." Sedusa chuckled more amused than anything else. "Were you even left with the memory of speech?"

The man before her reached out to touch Sedusa's face. As she stopped his hand with magic, she noticed a peculiarity on his arm. It was green and in the shape of a chalice with a skull on its face. She looked up at his face and regarded him curiously.

"You must be a bad man for her to do this to you." Sedusa then placed her fingers against his head. "You may prove of great use to me, but I'll need you to remember everything."

The man then felt a tingle come from the soft fingers pressed against his head. That tingle then turned into an excruciating pain that had him falling to his knees and screaming out to the heavens.

"Oh, what is a little pain for the power I will lend you?" Sedusa murmured softly as if to soothe him. "Just bear with it."

The man that used to be Ace writhed on the ground and screamed as the beautiful woman above him forcefully gave him his life back.

* * *

Jack woke abruptly, sitting up and breathing heavily. His wife groaned discontent at being awakened, having been asleep against his chest. The ambassador's son got up from his bed nude and stepped briskly to the doors that led to the outside balcony.

The balcony of his room was turned eastward to the land of his ancestors and the rising sun. It was a welcome sight every morning, however the sight before him sent chills over his back. There were clouds. Thick, dark, and heavy with rain that lit up with lightening and crashed with thunder. There was something ominous about them. It was enough to awaken him and that in and of itself was worrisome as the storm was a ways' away. _What could be going on,_ he thought pensively.

Feeling the cooling sheets of where her husband once lay, Ashi sat up and looked about the room for him. Seeing him naked and outside at the balcony, she wrapped the bed sheet about her and eased herself from the bed. Once behind him, she wrapped her arms and the edge of the sheet around his waist. "What worries you Jack?"

"There's a storm coming."

Ashi followed Jack line of vision and her brow furrowed. "I never thought you to be afraid of rain."

Jack brought his arm around to bring Ashi before him. "It's not the rain itself that concerns me." He said, as his arms wrapped loosely around her.

His wife then brought a hand to his face and gently urged him to look down at her. She was a delicate beauty with a ferocity and stubbornness that made him fall in love with her. Taking her hand, Jack placed a gentle kiss to the pam before returning his gaze outward.

"Then what is it?"

Jack's brow furrowed in confused worry. "I'm not sure."

Looking up at her husband, Ashi stretched on her toes to place a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Bringing his eyes back to her, he sighed and ran his hand through her hair. "Come back to bed." When he didn't look to move, she said the one thing that was sure to break him from his brooding. "Please, Jack."

Those two words always managed to strike Jack in the heart and render him bending to any of his wife's whims. He followed her back to their bed after closing the balcony windows and snuggled on the now cooled sheets of their bed. Even in the comfort of Ashi's embrace, Jack's mind was full of worry for the future.

Ashi could sense his continued stress in the way his hand ran incessantly over her back in a self-soothing motion. "Jack." She warned softly.

"Sorry. I just can't rid myself of this feeling of chaos that approaches." He sighed and closed his eyes as he tried to clear his mind. His body relaxed, before the image of his friends came to mind. An invitation was no doubt on route to him, to needlessly remind him that in two months' time it would be the princes' birthday. A gallant affair held on the night of the equinox, as summer became autumn. There would be festivities for the common folk and then a grand ball to celebrate the princes' twentieth years of age.

Maybe that was what had him so on edge. With their turning twenty—or rather Brick's turning twenty—the need for marriage will be more pressing. Knowing the prime minister, the ball with most likely be filled with women who would make a decent queen for Tartonia. The matter of making a good wife for Brick was a separate matter altogether. Jack sighed as he nuzzled his face into Ashi's hair. "I find myself to be a lucky man, Ashi."

A soft chuckle brushed against his skin warming the area. "Oh really, why is that?" she asked coyly.

A smile graced his lips, before he pulled his wife closer to his frame. His body hardened at the slide of skin against skin. "I chose my wife to have and to hold and to love." He urged her head backward, so he could kiss her. "My friends won't have the same luxury."

"The princes?"

"Yes. Brick will no doubt have numerous women thrown at him at his birthday party."

Ashi was quiet for a moment before she spoke with a little too much excitement. "May I come and…scare the ones he doesn't like?"

"Ashi." He warned with a chuckle. "You would not be allowed to bring any weapons to a ball."

Jack's deadly wife rolled them onto his back and leaned down to kiss him fiercely, brushing her tongue against his lips. When his mouth opened she pushed her tongue past the barrier of his teeth and battled with his tongue in a sensual dance. As a groan of want rumbled from Jack's chest, Ashi leaned away from him with a triumphant smirk. "Blades are not the only weapons I hold, Jack."

A husky laugh broke from Jack as he stared up at the naked beauty above him. "Right, your tongue is sharper than any blade."

"I needn't remind you again." She whispered softly before brushing herself against his hard manhood beneath the sheets. Jack breathed deeply before allowing her to do as she wished with his body as he had done hers earlier in the night.

As the rain began to pour, Jack and his assassin wife made slow love, unaware of the true danger the storm passing over them had.

* * *

" _Buttercup! Buttercup! Buttercup! Buttercup! BUTTERCUP!"_

"Ah!" a scream broke from Buttercup as she was jolted awake by the incessant calling of her name in Sedusa's voice and a familiar burning scent in her nose. She couldn't find the source of it, but it felt to be all around her.

Her sisters had awoken with the sound of her scream and were immediately on high alert. "Buttercup?" Blossom gasped disoriented. "What is it?"

Buttercup ran a hand over her sweaty face and brushed her hair from her face. She then turned to the window at the sound of the pouring rain. "A smell. I smelt something, and it woke me up."

Bubbles' heart was beating with the rising fear in her sister. "A smell?" While she could feel another's emotions, she couldn't decipher what made them feel that way. It was bothersome and made her wish she'd been gifted with Boomer's ability to read minds.

Not wanting to keep her sisters awake with worry, she climbed over Blossom out of the bed. Pink and blue eyes watched as their green-eyed sister in naught but a large white shirt that hung to her knees and now her cloak exited the room. The door closed behind her softly, leaving only her fading footsteps to sound under the rain.

"She's worried." Bubbles turned back to Blossom.

"Of course, she's worried." Blossom sighed as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "I wish there was more we could do to try to help her."

"We're doing everything we can." Bubbles assured.

Blossom wanted to believe that but couldn't find the will in her. "I've gone through every spell I could remember and my grimoire. I keep looking, because I don't want to believe that there isn't anything I can do to save Buttercup."

Bubbles sat up on the shared bed and reached out to take Blossom's cold hand in her own. "We will save Buttercup. We won't lose her." She turned leaned over to hug her elder sister, her sorrow filling her and spilling over to Blossom.

The thunder crashed and with it came a wind that blew the window open. Noir, who'd remained asleep was jolted awake and yowled at the possibility of getting wet. Blossom and Bubbles got up from the bed and ran to the window. As they were pushing it closed the smell of the rain brushed across their senses. Even without Buttercup's heightened sense of smell the two witches still caught the faintest whiff of herbs and incense. Standing there in the open window they were reminded of home. A place with purple skies and lilac stars. An abundance of plants with a multitude of magical properties. Soothing scents of burning oils and incense. The tingle of magic in the air.

The smell and feel of home had never been so frightening.

* * *

Moments when Buttercup walked in the dark, she thanked her feline ability that allowed her to see in the dark. It made moving about the castle at night all the easier without alerting any guards on duty to her presence, as it would with a lit lantern. In the week since she'd had that dream, she hadn't been able to sleep well. Walking about the castle gardens with Noir were a way to soothe her frayed nerves. However, tonight, her walk did no such thing as Noir greatly disliked the rain and the rain itself had a chillingly familiar scent. Herbs. Incense. Magic.

"Evil snake." She hissed into the air.

This rain was her doing. It was a message, saying that she was here. How close or far she was from where Buttercup currently was, she couldn't be sure. The only thing she was certain of was that Sedusa was I this realm on Earth. Buttercup wrapped the ends of the cloak about her to stave off the chill and the fear. The chill was rebuffed more than the fear by the action. Hopefully it would be warmer outside.

As she neared the outside, she sensed something behind her and swung wildly with her claws out. Her wrist was caught in a clawed grasp preventing injury to his person. Shining green eyes clashed with another set of shining green eyes. "What are you doing following me, Mutt? Unhand me!"

Butch released Buttercup's hand and rose a brow at her. "Considering you're waltzing about _my home_ in the dead of night I believe I have the right of way."

Buttercup sniffed petulantly and turned away from Butch. She wrapped the cloak about her and continued to walk to the gardens. Butch followed behind for a few paces, before she hissed at I over her shoulder. "Stop following me."

"For the past few nights, I have heard and smelt you walking the halls much too late in the night." Butch started.

"Make your point, Mutt." Buttercup bit out tensely, despising his senses for catching onto her nightly prowls.

Butch exhaled sharply in agitation with her. "The point is _Kitten_ , I know you can't sleep." Lightening flashed before being immediately followed by a loud crack of thunder. Butch turned to look at the pouring rain, before inhaled deeply and wrinkling his nose. "This rain doesn't smell right."

 _It's not from this world. This is made from Cragon._ Buttercup thought as she came to stand at the edge of the garden with Butch beside her. Time was something she thought she had plenty of. Before the princes came into their lives. Now her days were numbered, and what scared her was that she didn't know how many she had.

Her body trembled causing ripples to form in her cloak. Butch noticed the motion and repressed the urge to reach out to her. As discussed between his brothers, Boomer tried to enter Buttercup's mind but was blocked. He was met with walls that prevented him from going any further into her mind. It was the same with Blossom and Bubbles, only he got a hard-mental slap that rendered him unconscious for the remainder of the night. It wasn't until morning that he was able to report his failure. Through the rain, Butch could detect the fear and anxiety coming off her.

Buttercup unexpectedly backed into Butch, the scent of fear was suddenly overwhelming. She was clawing at his shirt and practically climbing over him. Her breath was ragged and the scent of salt and water burned his nose. "S-s-s-s-snake! It's a snake!"

When Butch looked down, sure enough there was a snake. A small brown snake with a black diamond pattern was slithering its way along the stone pathway out of the rain. "It's not venomous."

Buttercup turned to Butch and wrapped her arms and legs about his body to pull herself as far away from the creature as possible. "I don't care! Please, kill it. Just kill it." Her voice was high pitched with stress.

"It's just a harmless sna—."

At his lack of action, Buttercup threw her hand back with a sharp wave of green magic. The snake was sliced in two, killing it immediately. Its blood welled into a shallow cleavage in the stone left by Buttercup's magic. The thunder rumbled as Butch stared in shock at the violent attack while Buttercup clung to him tightly. He was brought out of his shock when he felt something wet against the crook of his neck. It wouldn't have been strange if it weren't coming from the side away from the rain.

"Buttercup?"

She didn't say anything as she buried her head into his neck and held on tighter with her limbs. Butch wrapped his arms around her hesitantly, seeing if she'd come to her senses and rebuff his attempt at comfort. When she didn't recoil from his touch he embraced her tightly and let her cry. Not wanting them to be seen he carried her back to his room. He kept a nose out for anyone in the halls who could possibly see then and add fodder to the grapevine. Once to his room, he locked the door and set Buttercup down on his bed. She immediately turned over and snuggled into his blankets and curled into herself away from Butch.

Butch sat on the bed and reached for her. "Don't touch me. I don't need your pity right now."

"It's not pity." Butch he pulled his shirt over his head. He then laid down with his back to Buttercup.

For a while the only sound that could be heard was the rain and thunder from outside.

"You're not as strong as you pretend to be." Butch spoke to her.

"You know nothing of my strength!" Buttercup snapped over her shoulder, before hissing at words that were part of a vision.

"Maybe so, but strength means having the support of others and supporting them. You choose to stand alone."

"I'm not alone. I have my sisters."

"Who also are choosing to stand alone with you." Butch informed her. Sighing he reached up and scratched at his healing scars. "We only wish to help."

"We don't need your help."

"Yes, you do Kitten." Butch said turning over slightly to see her rigid from keeping herself turned away from him. "You're receiving our help whether you like it or not."

Silence met him, but he saw her move slightly and the smell of salt and water increased. Turning back over to give her a small semblance of privacy, he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"Try to sleep. It's late."

The thunder and rain were the only sounds that filled the room as the two beast beings fell asleep beside each other. As far apart as possible. Only the heat of their bodies in the space created a connection between them.

* * *

The following morning a scratching sound was heard filling the hallways. Noir was at Butch's door scratching at the bottom, trying to find a way in. In between his scratching he yowled loudly before going back to his scratching. He'd woken up unable to find his lady and went searching for her. His sniffing about had led him to the one his lady called _Mutt_. Noir never liked the man for no more than his scent. He hated the smell of dog. When it was on his lady it just irritated him more.

When the door first opened, Noir stood up and growled angrily. Butch rolled his eyes and prevented the cat from entering his room by placing his foot in his path. Noir's growling grew louder.

"Cat intestines are used to make the orchestra's violins and cellos. Remember that before you go pissing on anything in my room, and don't wake her." Butch warned him as he left his doorway.

Noir ran into the room and hopped up onto the bed beside his lady. She was still asleep and had her face snuggled into one of the pillows on the bed. Noir's green eyes narrowed in jealousy as her nose was pressed deeply into the softness. Being careful, he forced the pillow out of her hands and took its place. He snuggled closer to his lady and waited for her to wrap her arms around him. She did, but rather than the sigh of content it was a groan of discontent. She then shifted uncomfortably before she rolled onto her back with Noir in her arms.

When her eyes opened, she smiled warmly at Noir and it eased some of his worry. "Good morning, Noir." She ran her fingers over his head and brought him close to kiss his nose. "Did the rain wake you last night? Knowing you, it probably did. It kept me awake for a while. It smelled like home. Like Cragon. I imagine you'd love it there. I know I did."

Her eyes became glassy, before her nose wrinkled and she looked around the room. She sat up suddenly and held onto Noir. This wasn't the room she shared with her sisters and it didn't smell like her or her sisters. It smelled like dog. Musky dog and…women. Multiple women. Not on the sheets she was bundled in, but the bedding itself.

A shudder ran through her. She quickly got out of bed with Noir and decided that she needed a bath. The scents clung lightly to her skin and she didn't like it. "That disgusting mutt. I can't believe I didn't notice this stench last night."

Buttercup wondered if Robin would be able to get a bath ready for her.

* * *

Butch prayed that Buttercup's _familiar_ wouldn't piss on anything in his room. The cat would probably still do it just to spite him. Right now, he needed to meet with his brothers. Their days were spent in the library going through the books, but not sure what to look for. They knew nothing of magic and the fairy tales wouldn't be much help. Still, Brick kept looking, much to the chagrin of Henry.

When he entered the library, his brothers were already pouring over books. They looked up briefly before looking at the clock. "It's almost noon Butch."

Butch didn't say anything and he didn't need to. Boomer read in his mind the events of the night before. Buttercup. A snake. Her crying. The rain. Them falling asleep in his bed. Him waking up to her curled up against him with his arms wrapped around her. Him not wanting to let her go and running his fingers over her face gently.

A warning growl broke from Butch. "Should I remind you that you were in bed with Bubbles not too long ago."

A flush came over Boomer's face, before he cleared his throat. "At least I was fully clothed and didn't lie awake brushing tearstains and hair from her face."

Brick slammed the book he was looking at on the table, grabbing his brothers' attention. "Would you two shut it! We're trying to find something that could help them. Bickering about who laid beside who is not something that could help."

Red eyes blazed angrily, before he took in the shocked faces of his brothers. Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand over his hair which was loose rather than pulled into a tail at the nape of his neck. He'd been looking through many books for days now and he was growing frustrated and tired.

"Sorry for my outburst." He rubbed his eyes and braced himself against the table. "It's just between this, the meetings with the advisors, my normal duties, and the upcoming ball I'll likely die of exhaustion."

"Somehow I doubt that." Boomer commented. As restless as his own mind was, he figured that exhaustion would be his killer. "How you found anything yet?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing as far as I can tell. I don't know a thing about magic or spells or whatever the hell I need to be looking for." Frustration was clearly in his voice.

"Why not let Blossom or one of her sisters…why are you wishing for me to burn in flames?" Boomer asked, not liking the agitated thought path Brick's mind had taken.

Butch walked up to Boomer and cuffed him on the back of the head. "Because he and Blossom haven't spoken for a few days now. She isn't upset with you, is she?"

"No, but she is something." Brick exhaled a cloud of smoke from his nose. "Either way she needs someone to help her."

"They are all stubborn." Butch commented. "I would say you have it the easiest little brother. You can at least read the female mind."

Rubbing the back of his head, Boomer shot his brothers bewildered looks. "That doesn't mean I understand it."

While giving his youngest brother a simmering look, Brick turned his head to the door as someone knocked. It turned out to be Moses who came in with Jojo astride his shoulder. The former tutor looked a bit shocked at seeing the three princes together in the library. "Oh, well this is a surprise. After the little stint where you three tied an entire shelf of books together, I thought it was an unspoken rule to not allow you three alone in the library without supervision."

"No one was seriously hurt." Butch reminded. "Except for us when you beat our palms with that stick of yours." He rubbed his hands as he remembered the pain.

"Did you need something from us?" Brick asked.

Moses shook his head as he let Jojo down. He scurried up to Boomer before climbing onto his shoulder. He then made quick work of going through Boomer's hair for any bugs. He usually found bugs in Butch's hard, but he preferred the non-predators.

"No, just came for another good book to read. Might I ask what you three are doing here?" He gave Butch a pointed look, to which Boomer tried to conceal a smile. The soft snarl was barely heard.

"Looking for answers that don't appear to be here." Brick grunted as he set a book he was holding down on the table.

Moses walked over to the table and glanced at the spines of the books. " _Herbology. The Sun, Moon, and Earth._ Oh, this is interesting. _Trials of The Tartonian Kingdom._ " He then noted where the book was marked. The top of the page indicated that the trials were those of special circumstances. "These are witch trials."

When he regarded Brick with a raised brow he was met with a glare that held a grave warning. As much as he wanted to heed it, his curiosity gnawed at him incessantly. He turned back to the book and ran his

Brick slammed the book closed in such an abrupt manner that Moses and Jojo jumped. Butch and Boomer stared with their eyes burning with warning, but like Brick's. The soon to be king stared down his former tutor with such a burning glare that sweat began to form on his brow. The air of the predator came from behind raising the hairs on the back of his neck. The pressure on his mind to divert his attention was enough to bring one to their knees.

Jojo left Boomer's shoulder to return to his owner. His fur was standing on end and it left him terribly frightened. Moses braced himself on the table and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Your highness, please I meant no harm."

Neither prince said anything as the pressure increased in the room. Moses could barely stand the pressure and Jojo cowered and shrieked in pain. The former tutor fell to his knees with his arms barely supporting his weight. Jojo was sprawled out on the floor in pain unable to flee from the heavy weight of the force falling over him.

The library radiated with the surge of magic that came from the boys. Unseen to anyone not familiar with magic, the room filled with swirls od red, dark green, and navy blue. The colors of their crest acted as a heavy weighted blanket that made the very shelves bow to their will. Their eyes glowed brightly, and their breathing slowed along with the rest of their bodies. The sweetness that filled their mouths almost five years ago returned but not as sweet. It was More masculine. It was more robust from being repressed in their deepest parts of their hearts.

* * *

The witches were in the gardens checking on the wellbeing of their roses when they felt the spike in the magic. Lightening couldn't have made them stand and straighter as their eyes glowed and caused their own magic to form in swirls about them. Buttercup startled thinking it might be Sedusa when a familiarity about it brushed over her. It was and wasn't like her own. What set it apart was the taste of something robust, savory. It made her mouth water and want more.

Still, she resisted enough for her senses to allow her to seek out her sisters. Bubbles almost collided with her in her haste, but Buttercup's feline reflexes allowed her to agilely sidestep her. Her blue eyes were wide with confusion.

"Do you feel that?" She asked as she clenched and unclenched her hands in effort to keep a handle of her own magic. Blue waves appeared and disappeared around her.

"Yes. By the moon, what's happening?" Buttercup asked as she made her way into the castle with Bubbles following her.

"I wish I knew."

As they entered the castle, Blossom came up behind them with a face contorted in aggravation. "I was afraid of this. Follow the magic to where it's strongest."

Following the distinct feel of magic, ignoring the pondering looks of the servants the girls made their way through the castle. As they neared the place where the magic was strongest, something odd took their notice. Servants were moving sluggishly in the opposite direction of where they were going. Their pallor was pale, and many were holding their hands to their heads as if in pain. The magic was strong, unlike any they've felt before. It had an unrestrained weight about it that came without control.

"Hurry. I don't know how long these people can stand underneath this much pressure." Blossom pushed forward against the strain.

Making it to the library doors, it took all three of them to force it open. When they did, they were met with the sight of the princes locked in stiff stances by the magic. In the center of them laid Moses whose nose and ears began to bleed from the pressure. Jojo was screaming in pain.

Without hesitation Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup brought their hands up and said, " _Come back to who you are."_

Waves of pink, light green, and soft blue wrapped around the swirls of red, green, and blue. The girls' magic forced the princes' back into their bodies. The pressure lessened as the magic returned to their vessels, relieving anyone within the vicinity of the foreign pain. The princes staggered as they came back to themselves before collapsing to the floors unconscious.

"Oh great stars above." Blossom exclaimed before rushing to Brick's side. She was sure that it was nothing more than a reaction to using so much power at once, but she needed to be sure. Reaching with her magic, she looked deep to find the pocket of magic she herself had stored in the prince. It appeared to her as a sphere in his chest. In her mind's eyes she could see the small cracks that were forming on the surface. "Great stars above."

"What is it?" Bubbles asked as she went to Boomer. Buttercup had reluctantly gone to Butch and moved his so his head rested in her lap.

"Cracks." Blossom then pressed her lips to Brick's. It was a simple transfer of magic to the sphere to help close the cracks that they'd made. She stayed in place until she saw all the cracks close. When she pulled back, she was met with a red stare glowing with desire.

"I remember this taste." His eyes closed as his tongue brushed the corner of his mouth. "Sweet like honeyed taffy candy." His eyes were fire when they reopened and the sight of it made Blossom blush.

Hearing the moan behind her, Blossom abandoned Brick to move to the side of the tutor. While not being in full control of all his limbs, Brick turned his head to see Blossom hovering over Moses and looking to see if he was all right. As he was laying there the moment before he lost cognition returned to him, revealing that he'd been speaking with Moses. A knot began to form in his stomach at the thought that he and his brothers could have unintentionally hurt him.

"Mojo."

"He will be all right. I'll ask your healers to clear him up and give him a broth with our herbs in it. They'll make him good as new."

As Bubbles pulled back from her own healing kiss with Boomer, he weakly brought his hand up to hold his head in his hands. There was a receding pounding in his head from the excess power that ran through his body. "What in hell happened to us?"

"Our magic overwhelmed you." Bubbles explained as he pressed her hand to Boomer's forehead with a soothing tingle of magic to ease his headache. "How do you feel?"

"You're the one able to read hearts. You tell me." Boomer quipped in a slightly sarcastic tone—that was meant to cover his embarrassment of his desire. Her kiss had filled his mouth and senses with that sweetness from five years ago. He wanted to continue tasting it, but didn't have the nerve to ask for more.

The same couldn't be said for Butch as he reacted to the kiss much like he did the first time. He clung onto Buttercup, his claws digging into her shoulder bringing small beads of blood to the surface. The sweetness was intoxicating and he fought to get more. His tongue pushed passed her lips to prolong the tasting of the sweetness he desired.

His pleasure was cut short when he felt a stinging pain and the taste of blood overtook the taste of the honeyed nectar. When his senses returned to him, he realized that Buttercup had bitten his tongue and it was his blood he was tasting. "I couldn't control myself."

"Clearly." Buttercup remarked before pushing his head from her lap and standing up. "We should call their servants to come and help them back to their rooms.

"I think that would be best." Blossom said. "Can you two go find someone?"

With a nod and a wave of her hand, Buttercup beckoned for Bubbles to follow her out of the library. The two witches left and disappeared down the hall, leaving Blossom, the princes, the tutor, and his pet. Blossom let Moses alone after seeing that he was mostly all right. The small ape needed her attention now. He whimpered pitifully and curled in on himself. Carefully picking him up, Blossom used a bit of magic to soothe his frayed instincts and heal him from the inside out. Jojo nuzzled into her torso as the soothing feeling grew.

"I don't know how this could've happened." Brick muttered. "We were just standing here, and he began to question our research and…" he groaned and turned his head from the group.

Blossom looked over at him with a pensive gaze and furrowed brow. "What were you researching?"

Facing away from the group, no one could see him purse his lips as he decided on whether or not to tell Blossom the truth.

"Brick." Blossom called when she was met with only silence.

"I was just trying to find something that could help." Brick sighed as he avoided looking at Blossom.

"Help?" She looked to the table at the books, before laying a pitying stare at Brick's prostrate form. "Your efforts are appreciated, but none of the books from your world would be of any help."

"Why not?"

She was unable to answer him as her sisters returned with a few servants and Mac. It had been a while since they'd seen him and wondered where he'd been. The young knight had gone to Brick's side and helped him to sit up. "Are you all right your highness?"

"I will be after some rest. Just help me to my room." Brick said while avoiding eye contact with Blossom.

Her sisters stood off to the side, out of the way of the servants helping the princes return to their rooms. A few servants helped Moses to his feet and decided it would be best to carry him to the healers' chambers rather than his own. The drying blood was a sight to see and it was frightening. One of the servants approached Blossom and held his hands out to take Jojo from hers. Once the capuchin was out of her hands, she turned to the books on the table.

Looking at the titles and then their contents, she had to give Brick his due respects. He had some idea of what to look for, but was off the mark by a wide margin. Two of the books he was looking through were of nothing but theory. Ideas of what the world was made of and how it worked. When she and her sister traveled with John she often saw such books. She easily began to dismiss them for they had nothing of value.

"What is it?" Bubbles asked as she looked over Blossom's shoulder.

The fiery-haired sister shook her head as she glanced through the other book. It was much the same as the first. She closed it and pushed it aside. The third book gave her pause as she read the title.

" _Trials of The Tartonian Kingdom._ " Blossom noticed that a particular section was marked and turned to it with unease flowing through her veins. The page she'd come to was a ledger of sorts. There was a name, crime, the evidence that supported that crime, and manner of execution.

 _Salima Mayweather…witchcraft…speaking with animals…hanging._

 _Alice Thomas…witchcraft…reviving of the dead…beheading._

 _Beatrice Alsworth…witchcraft…peak health during a time of disease…burning at the stake._

 _Mary Hollows…witchcraft…knowing of future events…drowning._

 _Norman and Agatha Penderghast… witchcraft…speaking in unknown language with the dead…the boy was hung, the girl was beheaded._

Blossom had enough and slammed the book closed. The said evidence was nothing if not circumstantial. A majority of it was probably just overly superstitious prejudice against anyone with a peculiarity about themselves. If only this world knew what a real witch was like. They'd have so much more to fear than someone who was merely one with nature. Repressing her ice, she slammed the book closed and stacked it atop the others.

"I'll go put these back and then we can get started on making medicine for the tutor." She then picked up the books and went to the books shelves searching for their proper place.

"They're not going to relent." Bubbles told Buttercup. "The other night I felt Boomer trying to get into our minds. They want to help."

"They needed get more involved than they already are." Buttercup snapped irritably. "Sedusa already knows of Butch. It's only a matter of time before she shows up here and tries to use them against us."

"What? How?" Bubbles nearly yelled, hurting Buttercup's ears with her standing so close. "I put a block on your mind against her."

Buttercup folded her arms across her chest. Her claws tapped against the skin careful not to puncture it like Butch did earlier. "She pulled me into her mind. Damned witch."

Even with all the power they stole, Sedusa still knew more than they did when it came to magic.

"BUTTERCUP! BUBBLES!"

The yelling had come from out of nowhere and it more than startled the two younger witch sisters. They ran to where they heard their sister yelling and found her at the back of the library staring up at the higher shelves of the bookcase.

"What is it?" Buttercup asked looking up. At where Blossom was staring. "What?"

Blossom brought her hand up and used her magic to bring down the book that caught her attention. Bringing it before her sisters, she shuddered and brought her hands to cover her gasp of awe. "I'm seeing it before my eyes, but I still can't believe it."

"Blossom, what it that?" Bubbles asked as she stared at the book."

"They said it was lost." Awe and the excitement that flared whenever she was about to gain new knowledge. "But here it is. In a completely different realm. Preserved by magic alone. Stars above this is the greatest find in our history."

Using her magic, she opened the book and started slowly turning the pages. The writing was written in the oldest language of Cragon, but thankfully Blossom was an avid scholar and could read it. "This is the first grimoire of Cragon. The first of our kind wrote and compiled this so that later generations could learn. How did it come to be here?"

Looking over Blossom's shoulder, Buttercup read some of the spells that were lost to her people. Many were unknown to her, but what grabbed her attention were the spells that were known to her. As Blossom was excitedly mumbling to herself about the spells she planned on reading through, the ravenette witch tried to think of why some of these spells were so familiar to her.

 _"Buttercup, I'm going to show you a spell that one witches like us know. Only a select few witches know of these spells and you are one of the lucky ones." Sedusa said as she braided Buttercup's hair._

 _"What kind of spell is it?" A naïve Buttercup had asked._

 _Sedusa ran the comb gently through Buttercup's hair as she parted it and began another braid. "It's a spell for one to make wishes. Anything you want at no cost to yourself."_

 _Buttercup turned her head to smile at Sedusa. "What would I need a spell like that for? You've already given me more than any girl could ever want."_

 _Sedusa placed a deceptively motherly hand on Buttercup's face, caressing it softly. "It's a special privilege to know spells such as these. This will set you above the others."_

"I know some of these spells."

Pink eyes paused and turned to green which were still focused on the page before her. "How? These spells have been lost for centuries."

"Sedusa…" she said the name painfully. "…taught me these spells. She said that only witches like us—."

"Witches like her. You are not like her Buttercup." Bubbles interjected.

"Witches like her knew these kinds of spells. It was a special privilege." Buttercup was still looking at spell when her brow furrowed. "However, I didn't know this." Reaching her hand out to just indicate what she meant, she read aloud. "Any wish can be made, but their must be a balance. For something gained something is lost. She told me this spell, but assure there would be no cost."

"It wouldn't be the first time that snake has lied. But how would she know these spells?" Blossom used her magic to flip to the very front of the book and began looking at the names written.

"She is much older than she appears to be." Bubbles reminded. "She could've been an apprentice who learned from one of her elders."

Blossom's eyes widened as she came across a familiar name. "She wasn't an apprentice."

"Huh?"

Blossom pointed to the name that should not be there. "Sedusa is an elder. One of the original elders."

"By the moon." Buttercup gasped. "That means no matter what we do, she'll already be a step ahead of us."

"No, this means the battlefield is even. We have a chance." Blossom said, optimistically.

Buttercup wasn't convinced. "What chance?"

Blossom closed the grimoire and turned to Buttercup with shining pink eyes. "A chance that we can save you and destroy Sedusa. She won't know that we have these spells, so how could she possibly expect us to use them against her?"

The anticipation that Bubbles could feel welling in Blossom was a complete change from the frustration and despair from the past weeks. "Blossom, what are you planning?"

Turning to her youngest sister, Blossom smiled wide and placed a hand on each of her sisters. "I'm planning a counterattack. When Sedusa comes we will be ready for her."

* * *

Ace's hands dug into the earth beneath him as he writhed painfully. His head felt as if it were going to burst. Everything that he had forgotten in his aimless walk due to the spell placed on him poured back into his mind with such intensity. He was relearning everything about himself. His birth. His first encounter with poison. His first kill. His first woman. Meeting Snake. Arturo. Billy. Grubber. The Gang Green Gang. Their first drink together. Their first successful mission. Discipling each of his members. Their first failure. Seeing that dark haired girl with the green eyes. Hearing her name be called. _Buttercup._

Having her body pressed against his own.

 _Buttercup._

The smell of the womanly musk in her hair.

 _Buttercup._

The feel of is warm skin underneath his lips as he kissed her temple.

 _Buttercup._

The defeat at her hand and those of her sisters.

 _Buttercup._

Her saying that damning spell.

 _Buttercup._

Her making him walk.

 _Buttercup._

Forgetting all that was dear to him.

 _Buttercup._

Yet, unable to rid his mind of the colors black, green, and porcelain.

 _Buttercup._

 _Buttercup._

 _Buttercup._

"Buttercup."

His head was forced backward by some unseen force and made to stare into wide yellow green eyes underneath a raised furrowed brow. "What did you say?"

"Buttercup." Despite his excruciating pain, Ace let a laugh fall from his lips. "Fiery, beautiful Buttercup." He bit his lower lip in such a way it should be considered lewd.

"Quite taken, are you?" Sedusa mused, unsure if she was amused or disgusted by the man's infatuation with Buttercup.

More memories cut through Ace's mind and he let out another pained yell. "How could I not be taken by someone so…challenging?"

"Challenging?" Sedusa asked as she moved closer to Ace. "How?"

"She's a fighter. I can only imagine how wild that hellcat will be when she's made to bend to my whims." Ace sighed as the pain passed.

A pensive brow rose on Sedusa's face. "You want her?"

"As much as a man can." He screamed in pain again, wanting to curl in on himself as if to shield himself from the pain. "What need do you have of her?"

"She stole something from me. I want it back." Sedusa hissed. "Do you remember where she is?"

Ace regarded Sedusa with an eye of an opportunist. She was beautiful, but her prime had long since come and gone. She hung onto that glory in the feeblest of ways. Buttercup was meant to take her place, but this woman would not relinquish her status without a fight.

"I might." Ace hedged, trying to see how much he could gain from this. "What would be my reward for helping you and your cause?"

Sedusa clenched her hand and Ace's head began to feel like knife were piercing through it. His agonized screams rang throughout the wilderness, being absorbed by the trees and scattering the nearby animals. As she approached Ace, she brought her hands to his face and held him in place as he screamed from the depths of his soul. "Your reward?"

Only screams answered her, and she didn't even flinch at the sound.

"Your memories have returned to you. I will allow you to live. Your services are not of that great a value." Sedusa condescended. "Your gall is astounding."

Ace tried to fight through the pain of his mind being torn apart while being put back together at the same time. Unfortunately, it was so overwhelming, he could do naught but scream.

"Unless you have more to over?" she gave him the chance to prove her wrong by lessening the torture she inflicted on him. "Hmmm?"

With sweat making his hair stick to his temples, Ace gasped and opened his eyes watery from the pain to look at Sedusa. As close as he was to her know, he could see the cold void that was her soul in her eyes. It chilled him to the bone as he saw someone not to trifle with. It would be better to be at her side rather than in her path of destruction.

"I know where she used to live. She and the other two." Ace painted. "A village to the west with a man."

"A man? Is this man Butch?" Yellow green eyes shown with anticipation.

Ace's brow furrowed in confusion. "Butch? No. That's…He is…a beast. A beast prince."

"What is a beast prince?" Sedusa urged with a shake of his head.

"A monster. He turned into a beast before my eyes." Ace gasped. "It was unreal."

A guardian? A familiar? It didn't matter to Sedusa what manner of creatures Buttercup surrounded herself with. She was soon be at Sedusa's mercy.

And once she had her, she would **_BREAK_** her.

"You will take me to this village." Sedusa spoke with a finality that left no room for argument and with a sharp stab to Ace's mind.

A weak whimper fell from Ace's lips before her nodded his acceptance. Sedusa released him from her physical and magical hold. The former assassin fell to the ground at her feet and tried to salvage some of his dignity by moving to sit on his knees. "May I make a request?"

"What could you dare to ask of me, slug?" Patience was wearing thin. She'd waited five years to exact her revenge. Pointless endeavors of a petty human were of no concern to her.

Ace breathed deeply as he tried to find the words that would allow him a bit of lenience. "My group. I'd like to find them."

Reptilian eyes narrowing in dangerous suspicion, Sedusa leaned over Ace just barely holding back her venom. "Whatever for?"

"If they are not at the village, then there is one other place they would go." Ace spoke quickly. "If it's the latter we will have to travel to, I'll need my men to help me. There would be many obstacles."

Sedusa considered this but found it to be of no true threat to her ultimate prize. Ace could sense he was losing her and leaned forward.

"We know this land. Have traveled it many times. Our knowledge and skills would help in keeping your presence…discreet. Buttercup needn't know of your presence upon her until you wish it, Mistress." He smiled weakly, hoping to charm her.

The stare down between the two was tense and thankfully short lived as Sedusa's face broke into a sinister smile. "Very well. I'll put you and your group to use."

Ace dropped his head in thanks and relief.

"However, if you should fail…"

His head up to behold the true form Sedusa. His eyes widened in horror as the inhuman shadow of the once beautiful being shrouded him in darkness.

"…I will devour your heart and soul."

* * *

 **Until next time my lovelies.**


	16. Author's Note

**Hello my lovelies,**

 **I want to apologize to all my faithful readers for not posting in what seems like forever. I know that I gave a disclaimer that my postings would be tri-weekly rather than bi-weekly, but I have suffered the worst bout of writer's block. It was so bad that not only couldn't I write for my fanfiction, I couldn't write for my screenwriting class, which was due today. On top of that, I've had a very taxing two weeks at work; six day week last week, and an unexpected double shift right after the six day week. Brain was not functioning.**

 **Fortunately I was struck with a bolt of genius and wrote for my class and now I will be finishing up my chapter and posting no later than Friday. I again apologize to all my readers who have stay with me. I also thank you for your patience. I love you all.**

 **AngelFallen96**


	17. The Choices We Make

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: The Choices We Make

Upon the wake of the third morning in where the princes' slept in, the girls as they have for the last two days brought them a special brew of tea made from their own herbs. After today, they should be back to full strength. Many of the servants had found the attentive bedside manner of the girls something other. The care was something that one would see better those who cared deeply for one another. While it could be said that the princes—particularly Brick—cared for the girls, it was unsure before now if the girls returned the sentiment.

While Blossom didn't possess her sisters' abilities to hear and feel the curiosity, she could sense the scrutiny in the stares that bored into her back. The first morning was the worst of it, but by the third day it had lessened to the point of being able to be ignored.

As she entered Brick's room, she first noticed how warm the room was and that Brick was practically naked save for the undershorts he wore. Still Blossom was able to take in the fine form that was Brick, from his strong back and shoulders to his firm buttocks and thighs. His long hair was pulled away from him to prevent it from sticking to his back with sweat.

Blossom exhaled a deep breath of cold air to cool him down and force him to cover his body. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Blossom hoped he wasn't in too deep a sleep. He needed to take the healing concoction she'd made for him. "Brick?"

One red eyes cracked open, before he rolled over revealing his chest to Blossom. She kept her eye trained on his face as she gestured to the cup. "Here."

"No."

"Brick, you must. This will be the last day I promise. Your full strength will have returned." Blossom coaxed firmly, but without bite.

With a disgusted grimace, Brick sat up fully to take the cup and force himself to swallow the bitter concoction. "Explain to me again why I must drink this poison?"

"Because it will return your strength to you." Blossom answered. "As I've just said."

As Brick drunk, he thought about another method that he felt just as fine. "Your kiss does much the same. It's also much sweeter than this."

The room grew chilly and had Blossom sighing. "I can't always use that method."

"Why? It's clearly the more pleasurable one of the two choices." He said around another large swallow of the healing remedy.

Blossom leveled him with an exasperated look. "It's draining. Passing my magic to you lessens the amount of magic I hold and tires me. I can't afford to be magically drained." _Not when I'm so close to finding an answer,_ she thought.

Contrition filled Brick, as he stared down into the almost empty cup. He hadn't known the burden it placed on the girls. "I'm sorry."

"You couldn't have known unless I told you." Blossom amended as she watched a cloud go over his face.

Brick hummed softly before finishing the rest of his prescribed remedy. He handed the empty cup to Blossom and leaned back against the headboard. He thought about the how Blossom could never be with him without draining herself. It saddened him to think that even if he did have her heart, he'd never be able to embrace her like he wanted to. Still, there was some petty assurance in that another couldn't embrace her either. His jealous heart liked it more than it should that she'd remain his only, even if it was by a kiss.

His emotions weren't as easily hidden as he thought them to be. The room warmed, and it drew Blossom's attention to Brick. The cloud was gone only to be replaced by a telling smugness that shined in his eyes. Blossom couldn't tell exactly what had him looking so, but if she were to guess it might have something to do with her virtue. She wanted to snort as his male pride showed.

"It only applies to those who wield magic." Blossom began, her tone nonchalant as if it weren't a weight she placed on Brick's head. "A normal mortal wouldn't feel the effects."

"So you've kissed others?" he asked.

Blossom gave a shrug, not answering his question and it made Brick's fire burn hotter in jealousy. This time Blossom did snort as she cooled with room with her powers. _Men,_ she thought. "I'm not an innocent, Brick. I'm aware of what goes on between a man and a woman. I'm sure you've had your fair share of bedfellows."

The room heated again, stronger than before with Brick's jealousy and indignation. "I'm a prince."

"And I a young woman with the same needs and urges as you. Would you fault me for that?" Blossom asked as she was beginning to grow irritated with Brick's needless insult.

When he made eye contact with Blossom and saw the growing ire building in her eyes he sighed. He was being an ass. A possessive ass. Blossom wasn't his as much as the reality of it pained him. "It seems I must apologize again. I didn't mean you any insult."

"You're a man, Brick. It's in your nature to want to be a woman's one and only. Especially if say you care about her." Blossom quipped in a cool tone of voice.

As she made to stand, Brick grasped her hand and held her in place. His red eyes burned into her icy pinks, hoping to melt more of that ice about her. His touch was very warm against her cool skin and felt it spread throughout her body. "I _do_ care about you, Blossom. Despite what you think about why I would. Just know that I do."

Entwining her fingers with Brick's she gave his hand a squeeze. It reassured him that Blossom knew his feelings were true. There was even a small part of him that felt she might have developed feelings for him. After releasing his hand, Blossom urged Brick to lie down and continue to rest. Once he'd settled into a comfortable position, she leaned over and swiftly kissed his forehead.

For the first time in a long time, Brick's face was flooded with heat as his mind took in the fact that Blossom had kissed him. In the three kisses she'd given him, the one to the forehead was the most precious. Lost in his own euphoria, he didn't see the pink tint on Blossom's cheeks as she exited his room.

She braced her back against the door and took a deep cooling breath to center herself. Brick was slowly but surely burrowing himself into Blossom's heart. However, she couldn't let him imbed himself there. She wasn't staying as far as she knew in the foreseeable future, and it would only be more painful for all if she and her sisters developed feelings for the prince brothers.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway, drawing her attention and she stood up straighter as she recognized the prime minister. The man didn't hide his contempt for them and she didn't shy away from it. "Good morning."

"Hmmph." He snorted. "Is his highness awake?"

Blossom nodded and stepped aside from the door to allow Henry to approach. Before he could knock, a small commotion was heard and the door to Butch's room opened abruptly with Buttercup storming out. Butch followed after for about a step when he heard the shocked gasp. He was naked, revealing his impressive yet scarred body before Henry and Blossom. Modest, he typically wasn't—still he retreated quickly into his room to conceal his body with a loud slam of the door.

Henry had a number of things he could say, but not with Butch's keen ears and outside of Brick's door. It would only put him further away from their good graces. He was mildly curious as he watched the blush cross her face.

"Seeing you blush like a virgin, almost makes me think you aren't here to indulge in the royal _jewels_."

Blossom's eyes flashed with indignation. "You vulgar man! If you must know, the virtue of my sisters and myself have never been compromised."

Again, Henry snorted in derision. "So you say."

Rather than dignify that with a response, Blossom turned and left to seek out her raven-haired sister. She needed to see what other spells Sedusa had "taught" her. Many of the spells in that book were dangerous—fatal if not cast correctly.

The prime minister watched her go, before knocking on Brick's closed door. It wasn't long before the door was opened to reveal the would be king wrapped in a silk robe to cover himself. Henry worked a smile onto his face and made to ask permission to enter when Brick raised his hand to him. "Before I admit you, know that I heard how you spoke to Blossom. This will be your final warning."

The grave tone in which he was spoken to made Henry feel rightly chastened. Still, that didn't prevent him from thinking that soon the girls wouldn't be a thorn in his side anymore. "My apologies, your highness. Might I have a word with you?"

Brick stepped aside to allow the prime minister into his room. "What did you want to speak about?" Brick asked as he made his way to the lounge chair of his room.

"Your birthday in six weeks' time." Henry started.

"Do I really have to give you any input?" he groaned as he shook his head.

"This birthday is important your highness. You'll be turning twenty." Henry started. "Two years past when you should've been married."

Distaste formed a pit in his stomach. "Must we discuss this?"

"Yes, we must." He said as he stood in front of the reluctant king to be. "You need to have an heir with a woman of prestige. As much as you desire to be with…Blossom, she isn't of any noble blood. Also, she won't be here for an indefinite time."

"Don't think I don't know that." Brick snapped before exhaling a cloud of smoke. He rested his head against the back of the chair as he looked to the ceiling for answers. Answers that weren't there and wouldn't just magically appear. "The heart and the mind are two separate entities, Henry."

"Your meaning?"

Brick brought his eyes down to stare sorrowfully at the prime minister. "Meaning I have already accepted in my mind that the girls will not be a permanent in my life after their task is done. Yet, my heart will still ache with the loss of something that will never come to be."

Henry had to repress the groan of pain that came with the coming headache. The sooner they leave, the better. He counted three more grey hair that morning and it irked him to no end. "In regards to the birthday celebration, I want you to know I've taken liberty in inviting a few promising candidates."

"Candidates? For what?"

"For marriage."

"What?!"

"As your rejections have turned legendary amongst the kingdom, I looked beyond our country's borders for a bride." Henry continued on as if he hadn't heard Brick's outburst.

"No, uninvite them. I don't want them here." Brick started to demand as he stood up and began pacing.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. The invitations have already been sent." He heard a soft curse come from Brick and couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction at his perceived crisis. "I suggest you visit the royal tailor to commission new wares for your birthday. I'll send your brothers after."

Brick scowled in the direction of his imperial majesty and exhaled a small cloud of smoke in annoyance at the smirk that graced his face. "I don't see what you find so humorous."

"This little bit of strife you're having is easing some of my stress." Henry answered easily with a smile and was rewarded an eye roll.

Brick deflated and sat back down in his chair. "As it's my birthday, might I ask for one thing. I'm sure my brothers would agree with me on this."

The good mood that Henry was suddenly in felt threatened. Something in his mind told him that he wasn't going to like this request. "What is it you wish?"

"I'd like for the girls to be in attendance." Brick stated. "As the guests of honor."

"We are not celebrating _their_ birthday!" Henry exclaimed, feeling his mood take a dive. "Besides your true guest—guests of honor will be thoroughly insulted. Besides what would make them worthy of being honored?"

"They saved our lives. And," he started when Henry looked to protest. "insured your comfortable retirement."

"Insured?" Henry exclaimed, before his face flushed red with indignation. "Are you saying I should be grateful to them as well?"

"You could stand to be at least civil with them. They've done you no wrong aside from being the fairer sex." Brick eyed him critically, almost daring him to challenge him.

If smoke could come from Henry's ears, Brick was sure that it would have occurred. His face was certainly red enough for him to do so. His imperial majesty fought words he truly wanted say, and left in a flurry of incoherent mutters and a loud slam of the door. The elder prince watched the spectacle with a certain amusement and exasperation.

In the hall, Henry practically stomped out of the royal wing. For a moment he thought he had the upper hand, but one demand and he was forced to bend to his will. Of course, Brick was unaware of who his true guest of honor was to be. The prime minister could kick himself for almost revealing too soon what he had decided for the prince. If he revealed too soon that he'd chosen his intended bride for him, he was sure to be burned out of recognition.

When this little reveal occurred, he wanted it to be in the company of the many people. Their witness would prevent any of the more peculiar behavior of the princes from being revealed.

Or so he hoped.

* * *

Buttercup found herself in their workroom looking for a distraction. Butch truly was a beast. She hissed under her breath in annoyance as she unintentionally thought of what just occurred between the two of them.

 _As per the last two days, Buttercup had brought Butch his daily brew. It was a battle the first day to get him to drink it. He'd spat out the first sip and them vehemently refused to drink anymore. She had to resort to using her magic to hold him down and force feed him. He barred the door the second day, making her use magic again. As he was asleep, he didn't hear her entrance and startled awake violently. His claws caught her hand drawing blood. He'd licked her wound to stem the bleeding. The action had been strangely intimate to them both, so in a fit of embarrassment ran from the room. She'd used her magic to heal the wound to avoid explaining to Blossom._

 _Today, she'd be prepared for anything he decided to do. He was asleep, laying strangely on the bed with his face pressed into a spot on the far side of the bed. Buttercup thought nothing of it as she sat near him and began to gently rouse him from sleep. Shaking his bare shoulder, she took in the forming scars from herself and Noir on his body._

 _They'd clearly left their mark on each other, his less perceptible than hers. Butch intrigued her as much as he infuriated her. Brash, reckless, unapologetic, and canine. Yet caring and comforting. She still remembers how his scent beneath the canine was woodsy, musky, and tickled her nose in pleasant way._

 _Butch's head then moved until his nose was pressed into her palm. She could feel his breath against her skin as he inhaled deeply._

 _"Kitten." He whispered._

 _Inhaling herself, she could smell the slight shift in his scent from woodsy and musky to something hotter and a bit spicy. For some reason her cheeks warmed at the scent and made her belly tighten. Not liking not knowing what it meant, she hit the back of his head with more force than necessary to rouse him awake._

 _The beast prince awoke suddenly and with a growl before registering that it was only Buttercup. He relaxed back into the cushions and yawned with his mouth going wide much like a dog's would. His forest green eyes appeared darker than usual and held a very primal sheen._

 _"Wake up, you have to take this." She said gesturing to the cup she had brought._

 _She was ignored as his nostrils flared wildly. He then closed his eyes and inhaled deeper. "Thinking of me I hope." He said drowsily, not quite awake yet._

 _"What?"_

 _"Scent, Kitten. Spicy. Hot." He muttered as he reached for her hand and tugged her abruptly toward him. His nose skimmed her skin raising gooseflesh in its wake. "Want. Need."_

 _Buttercup's face flamed at the incoherent babble that came from Butch's mouth. The scent coming from his body thickened in its spiciness. The growl that came from his throat was guttural and seemed to reverberate through Buttercup's body._

 _Suddenly she had an idea of what exactly the feeling she was having was, and it shot a spear through her chest. This was lust, pure and simple. Their inner animal clashing with their human and coming out in the rawest form. Buttercup found herself so lost, that she almost didn't realize that Butch had managed to turn her onto her back and press his weight half way atop her. His nose found itself near her throat followed by his lips and tongue massaging the area softly._

 _"Butch." Her voice a soft murmur, afraid to break the oldest of magic spells._

 _Butch's hand traced the line of her body and ignited a fire in her belly that she was completely unprepared for. From her outer thigh to inside and up to between her legs. He grazed the sensitive spot drawing a gasp from her lips, before continuing upward. Her belly was taut under his fingers, her breast soft and welcome to his touch. When it curved around her back making her arch, he pressed his rising lust into her._

 _The spell that was cast was broken by her virgin naivete and had her using magic to push him off her. He fell to the floor with a loud thud and finally woke up completely. The first thing he became aware of was the scent of herbs from that terrible brew and something spicy. Butch knew it well, but when he turned to look at the source Buttercup was already climbing off his bed and making her way to the door._

 _"Drink your tea." She breathed as she opened the door and left the room._

A frustrated and embarrassed shriek was muffled by her hands as she sat down at the table. She couldn't believe she'd allowed Butch to get that close to her. Press against her body so intimately. Her face heated just thinking about it.

Noir watched his lady's turmoil play in her face and actions, before turning his head away. The mutt's scent was all over her. More so than it had the past two days. He could also smell the mutt's arousal all over her. What irritated him more was his lady's own arousal mixed in with the mutt's. She was falling for his charms whether she admitted it or not, and it would put her in danger. He wouldn't stand for it if he could help it.

Buttercup looked to Noir and sighed heavily. "Noir, come here." She called to her familiar.

When he growled softly and turned his head away, Buttercup frowned. "Noir?"

Stubbornly, Noir kept his head turned away from Buttercup. His keeper sighed as she went to pick him up. Noir was still a cub and she knew he viewed her as his mother. He was simply jealous and in need of her attention. Noir tried to escape her hold, but Buttercup held tight to him and placed a kiss on his head. "Stop sulking Noir. You know no one can take your place. Not even mutt princes."

The panther cub remained rigid in her arms, before she whispered a promise of a fat fish. "Two fat fish? Three?" his ear flicked indicating he was listening. "Three fat juicy fish, Noir. All for you."

Noir relented as he nuzzled into Buttercup's neck only to recoil when he smelt the mutt's scent. Buttercup sniffed her own shoulder and blushed at how Butch's scent clung to her. He certainly was getting to close than what was comfortable.

"But first a bath." The moment she mentioned bath, Noir jumped from her arms, landing on the table. As he jumped to hide on the top shelf, he knocked over the grimoire that Blossom found in the library. "Noir!" The grimoire hit the floor with a heavy thud and dislodged a few pages.

"Now you've done it, Noir!" Buttercup said with a glare in his direction. "Two fish!"

A disgruntled growl came from Noir as he watched Buttercup crouch on the floor and begin putting the pages back in their correct places. While putting the pages back into the grimoire, she took notice of the different spells. Many were familiar to her as she'd been taught them by Sedusa. The only thing was that Sedusa negated to tell her about important effects the use of spells had on the user. Faster drainage of power. Shortened life. Zapped youth.

These spells were more harm than help. Sedusa knew that, but she knew of ways to counter those effects at the expense of others. Buttercup grit her teeth at the thought of all the girls that came before her. If Sedusa was as old as they were just now finding out, then it could have been anywhere between ten thousand to a hundred thousand. If Blossom hadn't shown her the proof and made her look in a mirror at herself.

Buttercup reached and tugged at her lengthening hair. Sedusa had urged her to grow her hair out. Painted her face with cosmetics. Dressed her in long luxurious dresses. The girl that Blossom and Bubbles knew wore her hair short, dressed ruggedly, didn't paint her face. She used her magic only as a last resort as she preferred to use her physical abilities. She wasn't strong with magic. Her increase in magic use and ability was Blossom's first sign that something wasn't exactly right. Increase in power happened over years, not weeks.

Shaking her head, she went back to putting the pages back in the grimoire when the image of two beings connected together through what could only be magic caught her attention. As she was reading the pages her eyes grew wide and she dropped the other pages of the book in shock. This was a possession spell. One being's essence drawing in another's to feed itself. This was probably the spell that Sedusa was going to use on her. As great a find as it was to know what would've happened to her, she needed to find something that would save her should it happen.

In her anger, she almost missed the slight difference in weight between the pages she held. One was lighter than the other. The page with the damning spell was heavier than the others—like two pages stuck together. Using her claw, she carefully pried the pages open to reveal their contents. What she saw drew her breath.

The page held the same images of the bodies, but their connection was broken. She read more and learned that it was a spell for severing ties. This is what she needed, but her joy was cut short by the blacked-out lines of the spell. All that was left was the ingredients and the conduit for the spell—a long dagger or sword. The next image showed one of the bodies being impaled by the conduit.

Buttercup's blood ran cold in her veins. The vision she'd witnessed no less than a few weeks ago flashed in her mind. One in where she was staring blankly at the sky above her and hearing her name being called out. She closed her eyes against the terrible feeling of dread that filled her stomach.

"Buttercup?"

The delicate sheet crunched loudly in her hand as she startled and turned to see Blossom standing in the doorway of the room. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, I figured you'd hear me. You usually do." she noticed the grimoire upon the floor and scattered pages. "What happened?" She ran and dropped to her knees to gather the pages and put them in their proper places.

"Noir jumped when he heard the word 'bath'." Buttercup muttered as she concealed the page in her hand.

Blossom glared up at Noir, who was still hiding on the shelf. "I ought to dump a bucket of water on you. This could've crumbled into dust."

"Don't be so hard on him." Buttercup said, standing up with the page in her hand. "He's already discontent with having to share me."

Blossom looked up from the grimoire to look at Buttercup. "With Butch? Have you two become so close?"

Heat flooded the ravenette's face before shaking her head. "No."

"No?" The unspoken question hung in the air between them.

Buttercup ran a hand through her hair and sighed heavily. "We can't afford to fall for them. Though I can't say the attraction isn't there."

"Lust is a powerful thing."

"Too powerful." Buttercup muttered, flushing again as thoughts of Butch's body pressed against hers came to mind. The delicate paper in her hand hung with a heavy weight as she called to Noir from the shelf. She needed to know if Blossom had gotten to the page she held in her hand. "Have you found anything of use in the grimoire yet?" Noir jumped into her arms concealing the sheets in Buttercup's hand.

A frustrated sigh along with icy tendrils of frost escaped Blossom's mouth, surprising her. "Our powers are getting stronger. I wish we hadn't needed to kiss them. More power is being released and contracted. Unfortunately to answer your question, no. I haven't found anything. Not even the spell Sedusa might've used." Blossom turned to her sister. "I am being thorough in finding a solution, Buttercup. We'll find a way."

Guilt filled Buttercup as she stared into the hopeful pink orbs of her sister's eyes. In her hand held a possible solution to be rid of Sedusa forever, but at a cost Blossom would deem too great. The loss of Bunny was a deep scar on all their hearts, but not so much as it was on Blossom's. Her sisters were her responsibility. Allowing harm to befall them was out of the question if she could help.

Buttercup wouldn't allow her to take the choice away from her on how to solve this. The spell she held in her hand looked to be able to do just that, but she was sure Blossom wouldn't allow it. There was too much unknown. Buttercup would look more into the spell after night fell.

* * *

Ace winced at the screams that filled the clearing of the forest. To lost one's mind and then have it thrust back together was painful. The Gang Green Gang leader is surprised he didn't go mad. Turning to look behind him, Ace stared at the one responsible for the returning of his mind. In the shade of the large trees, she sat with her eyes closed and from what he could tell breathing shallowly.

He wasn't sure what ailed her, but if she were to die now he and his men would have no way of getting their revenge against the sister witches.

"Sedusa?"

"Silence," she hissed. "I need to rest." Returning the minds of those idiots had drained her more than she thought. Her body was long overdue for revival. She'd have to change bodies rather than just take Buttercup's essence. It seemed a fitting revenge to use her body to destroy her sisters and anyone who aided them. Well, maybe not all of them.

Sedusa had seen the young man in Buttercup's mind the moment she thought his name. Dark unruly hair. Forest green eyes. Wicked, devilish charm. Strong body. Butch was his name? He'd make a wonderful pet after everything was settled between her and Buttercup. Sedusa idly wondered if Buttercup had already lain with him, or any man for that matter. She wouldn't be surprised either way, it would just make it more painful for this Butch person to lie with Buttercup's body knowing that another mind was there.

Of course, she was aware that Ace wanted Buttercup as well. The man while cunning was disgusting with his limp, wiry hair, clotted skin, and slimy charm. She'd sooner kill him than allow him to touch Buttercup in such an intimate way. For the time being he had a use. He knew of Buttercup's last residence. Ace and his men would take her to this place, and she'd decide what to do next. If Buttercup was there, she'd incapacitate her, kill her sisters, and then take over her body. If she wasn't…Sedusa would rather not think of what she'd do if Buttercup wasn't there.

A hissing sound broke Sedusa out of her thoughts. Looking down, she saw a snake slithering toward her. Holding her hand out to the creature, Sedusa watched as it wrapped itself around her arm giving it kisses with his tongue. "Aren't you adorable?"

Ace watched the mysterious woman cuddle with the repulsive reptile and repressed a shudder. While poison was the definite sign of the Gang Green Gang, Ace himself choose not to handle snakes. He left that to Snake. He actually liked "playing" with all creatures poisonous. When the screams of his men, pierced through his thinking, he turned back to them. It was almost finished as the lessening in screams informed him. Approaching them cautiously, he grabbed Snake and forced him to look at him.

"Snake? Snake!" he shook him none to gently.

The split tongued assassin focused through the pain on Ace. Clarity glimmer in his eyes and it was more than enough for Ace. "What happened to ussss?"

"That bitch and her sisters is what happened." Ace informed him. "As soon as you're able, get ready. We're going to Townsend."

Snake's brow furrowed in confusion and a bit of fear. "Townssssend? Why?"

"Revenge."

"Our revenge from lassst time left usss mindlesssss and wandering all over Tartonia." Snake shook his head. "I'm not going back there."

Ace gripped Snake's hair and forced his head back. "I say we are, and this isn't just some whim Snake. We've been employed."

Confusion over ruled the fear that was clouding Snake's eyes. "What do you mean employed? By who?"

Ace moved so that he was holding Snake's head in the direction of Sedusa. Snake regarded the woman critically. Aside from being beautiful, if not a bit ghost like, he saw nothing exemplary about her. "Who is sssshe?"

"Someone who will give us the powers. More than what we could have gotten from those bitches. More than what they gave the princes." Ace spoke excitedly into his ear. "This kingdom will quake in fear at the very mention of the Gang Green Gang name."

Snake looked skeptically at the woman kissing and stroking the snake in her hands. "I don't know. Can we truly trusssst her?"

Suddenly yellow green eyes cut to him and pierced through to his soul. His mind suddenly felt like it was being torn apart, and then thrust back together. He screamed louder than the others had, startling Ace enough to release him and step back. Snake held his head between his hands as he breathed deeply as he tried to reorient himself. The moment he thought he could relax, his mind was torn apart again and thrust together again. His screams were louder than they were before and made Ace wince.

Sedusa stood up from her place in the trees' shadows and walked over to the quivering form of Snake. Using her magic, she brought him to an upright position. Ace stepped back, out of the path of wrath.

"Your name." she asked, holding the snake close to her heart.

"Damn you!" Snake hissed.

Sedusa closed her hand in a fist and watched as Snake struggled to breath before releasing him. "I was being polite before, don't make me cross."

"Sssssnake."

"Snake?" The witch rose a brow in appreciation. "I think I'm rather partial to that name. Try not to remain on my bad side."

Sedusa released him from her grip, leaving him to collapse on the ground. "What do you want of usss?"

"For you to do as I say without question. I'm on limited time. Should it run out before my task is complete, believe me when I say all who've hindered me will perish." The cold venom that was her voice stung as it instilled unparalleled fear in Snake.

The whimpers of the other Gang Green Gang members subsided almost all at once. Sedusa looked past the formally defiant Snake to Arturo, Billy, and Grubber. Finally, their minds were put back together. Now she could move forward with her plans.

"Ace." She called sharply. "Get your men in order and then take me to where you last saw Buttercup."

Ace swallowed the want to ask for the power promised him. Her display of force with Snake was something to be wary of. "Yes, miss."

Sedusa then looked to the darkening sky and breathed deeply. Soon, very soon, Buttercup would be within her grasp, her agitation swirled around her in an unseen yellow wave the pushed against the men before her. Suddenly the trees closest to the clearing snapped under the pressure.

* * *

Townsend was on the western side of Tartonia. The Gang Green Gang and Sedusa were coming from the south as that's where Grubber found himself as he lost his mind. The trek on foot would take at least ten days. Ace quickly informed Sedusa as he eyes took on a reptilian shape, that were they able to steal horses the trek would take six maybe five if they traveled through the night.

"Then get them!" she'd hissed as she'd rested.

That was three days ago. At the moment, she was asleep against Ace's back as they traveled in the night. His companions were silent as they tried to rest atop their own horses, all aside from Snake. The assassin with the split tongue glared daggers at the seemingly peaceful form of the serpent woman. In his eyes, she was no different than that cat girl. She'd bitten him and raked her claws across her chest in such a violent manner, it was a wonder he was still alive.

When they found her again, Snake was sure that he'd inflect every kind of pain on her before handing her over to Sedusa. He would have her beg him to stop the pain, only to inflect worst upon her. Only after he'd satisfied his lust for revenge would he hand the broken girl over to Sedusa. Ace might beat him within an inch of his life for harming the girl he wanted to bed, but he wagered it'd be worth it. Snake was humiliated enough for more than a single lifetime.

"Thinking is a dangerous past time, Snake." Ace commented.

"I don't like thissss." Snake spat.

Ace rolled his eyes at the whining he was sure to hear. "You don't have to like it, Snake. Just don't irritate her to the point where she tears your mind to pieces again. She might not put it back."

"That doesssn't terrify you. Thossse girlsss were one thing, but thissss viper." Snake glared at her sleeping form. "Ssshe'll ssswallow usss whole."

"You think I'm so stupid as to not know that!" Ace hissed lowly. "I'm very much aware of what she could do to us."

"Then why…you ssstill want that power, don't you?" Snake accused his eyes growing wide. When Ace didn't dignify that with an answer, Snake's eyes narrowed into slits. "Your avarice knowsss no boundssss."

"Watch your damn tongue, Snake! Don't make me regret leaving the split organ in your mouth." Ace's voice had taken a darker tone and made Snake pause.

Turning his eyes forward, they traveled in silence. It was only broken by the wind and the soft clomping of the horses' hooves underfoot. The weight of the tension soon proved to be too much for Snake and he tried to appeal to Ace's better nature—or what little of it there was left. "We've know each other for how long, Ace?"

"Twelve years."

"Twelve yearsss have I given to thisss group you ssstarted up. You're pissssing it away." Snake began, the ire seeping back into his voice.

"Careful of what you say next, Snake." It was the last warning Ace would give to his companion.

Intelligent enough to realize a threat when he heard one, thought hard about what he wanted to say. Hopefully it wouldn't be anything that would provoke Ace.

"The Gang Green Gang ssstandssss behind you. Poison thicker than blood."

The words struck a cord with Ace and for a moment he wavered in his resolve. But only for a moment, as Sedusa in her sleep nuzzled her face in his back. Looking over his shoulder, Ace wanted to assure himself that she had remained asleep and had not heard the damning words of his companion. Turning back to Snake, Ace leveled him with a hard glare.

"Speak to me on this matter again, and I will end you. That's as merciful as I'll be with your Snake."

* * *

Two days later the Gang Green Gang and Sedusa were nearing Townsend. Sedusa didn't have to be told, she could feel the essence of magic that lingered in the air, the trees, and the earth. She tasted Buttercup all around her as well as her sisters, but there were only two that she could sense. Then she remembered that the youngest one, in a act of pure innocence stepped in front of her elder sister shielding her from the attack she sent. The sound of the snap was the last she heard before they disappeared within the portal to another world.

"So she didn't survive." She quipped as if she hadn't murdered a child.

"What?" Ace asked.

"Nothing. We're close." She answered, he grip tightened around Ace's midsection. "I can sense the magic that lingers. There was a lot of activity here."

Snake held his forked tongue. He didn't want to be here. All he sustained the last time he came here was injury. He'd avoid it as much as he could this time.

Ace stayed his horse as Townsend came into view. Following his lead, the other gang members stopped and waited for command. "Arturo, Billy. take Sedusa to the village."

"Yes, Ace." The bigger of the men nodded his head as he urged his horse forward. He dismounted and was about to lift Sedusa from Ace's horse when she halted the gargantuan with a raised hand.

"Why are you not coming with me?" Sedusa questioned with a slight bite to her voice.

Ace took a deep breath to settle his suddenly frayed nerves as he felt Sedusa's piercing glare on his back. "Arturo knows the way to the house they live in. Billy will provide protection."

"Is something the matter Ace?" Sedusa asked, wondering if there was something lying in wait for them.

The leader shook his head and turned as much as he could to Sedusa. "No. It's just Buttercup is less likely to gut Billy."

"She gouged my eye out!" Arturo blurted angrily.

"She'll take pity on you if she catches you then." Ace supplied. "Now go."

This time when Billy reached for Sedusa, she allowed him to pick her up and place her on his horse. Arturo grumbled under his breath but did as he was ordered. "If there's a trap lying in wait, I will not be kind upon my return."

Ace resisted flinching at treat—no promise that was made.

* * *

In his home, John was tinkering with a project of his that involved a propeller. The summer months had been warm, and he wanted a way of cooling himself down that didn't require opening the windows. His latest invention would hang from the ceiling and create wind within his home. It was a wonderful idea and he'd been working on it for a while. However, there was something about as well as a few of his other inventions that puzzled him.

Whenever he thought about the inspiration for his inventions, he couldn't remember for the life of him where the spark came from. There was that and he also felt an overwhelming sadness wash over him. There was an emptiness in his life that he wasn't sure would ever be filled again. It bothered John terribly that he couldn't figure out the source. When he didn't work on his inventions, the feeling went away, but he couldn't leave the advancing of mankind alone and set to work again. He'd work until the tears in his eyes, blurred his vision beyond the point of being able to see.

At the moment, John's face was damp with tears as he worked on the propeller for the mechanical fan. When he could no longer see, he pulled the goggles from his face and wiped his eyes with the clean sleeve of his shirt.

"This has been going on for weeks. What the hell is the matter with me?" he mused to no one but himself.

John startled at the sound and looked about his room to see what it could be. When it wasn't anything within his vision he stood up from his desk and walked about the room. When the sound intensified by the shelves, he looked up before going down onto his knees. Shining in the relative dark of the shelves' shadows was a glittering piece of what looked like jewelry.

Reaching underneath, his fingers just barely grasped the leather string that was wrapped around the charm before he pulled it out into the light. As he examined it, John grew curious as to how the bizarre object was able to produce sound. He turned it over this way and that and found no way of opening the contraption—if it was a contraption at all.

Suddenly the object stopped its piercing whine and cracked in John's hand. The pieces crumbled impotently in John's hand brewing more questions than answer. He didn't have long to ponder it as a soft knock at his door. Closing his hand around the broken pieces, John got up to answer the door.

Whatever he had been expecting, what he was greeted with wasn't it. Before him stood a woman with strange but enchanting yellow green eyes, ringlets of raven hair with a distinguished touch of grey, and skin so pale he wished to shade her from the sun so as not to cause blemish. The smile that came across her face was soft and warm. For all these beautiful attributes, John couldn't help the trepidation that filled him. Something warned him against trusting this woman. She wasn't as harmless as she seemed.

Still, he was chivalrous man and nodded politely. "Good morning. Is there anything I can help you with?"

* * *

At the Tartonian castle, the youngest witch brought a hand to her heart as a charm of hers broke. She stumbled and would've fell to the ground had it not been for the strong grasp of the golden-haired prince.

"Bubbles!" Boomer called out. The two had been in the gardens checking the special flowers the witches had planted when Bubbles appeared to stop breathing. "Bubbles, are you all right?"

Gasping loudly, Bubbles tried to move and get the words out. "J-j-j-j…"

"What? Bubbles what is it?" Boomer begged, more afraid than he wanted to be knowing that it'd do nothing but overwhelm her more.

"It's John." Tears of fear sprung into her eyes unbidden and ran down her face in rivulets.

Boomer held her in his arms as he tried to make sense of what she was saying. In her vulnerability, her mind was opened wide to him and he could see what she couldn't put into words. The charm. It breaking. John, their former caretaker. And then…Sedusa.

* * *

 **Hello my lovelies. As someone one said, the only predictable thing about life is its unpredictability. I finished this chapter right before I had to go in a cover a shift, but it's out. After writer's block, a script for class I had to write, a six day week, and a unexpected double, this chapter has come out.**

 **That being said, so much is happening. The plot thickens. Love or lust is brewing. Sedusa is slowly closing in. Henry is being Henry. And who is Prince Brick's intended bride. What will become of John? Stay tuned for more.**

 **Until next time.**


	18. To Bait A Trap

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: To Bait A Trap

"Are you sure?" Boomer asked as he held Bubbles upright.

Bubbles' only response was to break from her chosen and ran into the castle. Her skirts were lifted above her ankles as she sought out her sisters. Boomer was hot on her heels as she ran through the halls. In their haste, they didn't see the prime minister until they rounded the corner and collided with him. Bubbles fell atop Henry, but barely registered him as she scrambled to her feet and continued running.

"Oh, how dare you! You insolent girl!" Henry yelled as he watched Bubbles run down the hall. He then turned to Boomer with her eyes blazing with indignation. "My prince, you must—."

"Enough Henry." Boomer said as he helped the man to his feet. "You will leave them be."

"Where is she off to in such a hurry?"

Boomer thought of whether he should answer that and decided not to. The matter at hand was something that would go beyond the prime minister's comprehension. He and his brothers were barely able to comprehend anything, what with the girls' blocking and distancing. Thought as of late, he found he was ale to get a better read on Bubbles. In rare moments, he could read her thoughts and found that unlike the minds of others, her mind was soft. A gentle caress against his mental senses. At least they were.

That moment she nearly collapsed in the garden was the first time he'd ever felt such fear from her. Even the attack on Townsend by the Gang Green Gang didn't render such fear. But he saw in her mind the one thing that she and her sisters were afraid of.

Sedusa.

In Bubbles' mind, he caught but a glimpse of Sedusa. Dark hair. Pale skin. If he held little value for his life, he'd say she reminded him of the ravenette sister, Buttercup. His guts would be upon the floor before he could finish uttering the unintentional insult. This seemed to solidify what he already knew. Buttercup had everything to do with this Sedusa debacle. He just couldn't figure out how. He needed to tell his brothers. The sooner the better.

* * *

Bubbles easily found Blossom in their claimed spell room. The red-haired witch was bent over the old grimoire when Bubbles' panic crashed over her. The wooden door flung open just as Blossom raised her head. "Bubbles, what—?"

"It's John!" She said cutting to the thick of the crisis. "My warning charm shattered! Only magic that isn't ours would make that happen. Blossom, Sedusa is with John!"

The weight of that knowledge did nothing to hold Blossom down as she stood up from her seat. "Are you sure?"

"I felt my body seize, Blossom. The charm broke. Sedusa is with him now. We have to do something." Bubbles urged.

Blossom pursed her lips as she tried to think. Whatever they did next would potentially seal their fate or prolong it. Suddenly a very damning chain of events occurred to her. "Where's Buttercup?"

"I don't know. We need to tell her—."

"No!" Blossom walked past Bubbles and closed the door and whispered a small charm for privacy. Nothing said within could be heard from the outside. She then turned to her sister and gripped her arms tightly. "You must under no circumstances tell Buttercup!"

Confused blue eyes met anxious pink. Blossom's grip was tight on her upper arms and was cold from her intense emotions. Bubbles' ability allowed for her to feel her sister's trepidation and fear. "But why? This concerns her!"

"Think about it, Bubbles. If she were to know that John were in danger…" she trailed off as she saw the clarity register across her younger sister's face.

"She'd go to him."

"And fall right into Sedusa's clutches." Blossom released her with a nod and ran her hands through her hair. "But what are we supposed to do? She'll kill him, if she doesn't get what he wants. We both know that."

"I'm aware. It's just…" she did her best impression of a growl in frustration. "…I hate this position that we're in and there's no one to blame for it, but ourselves!"

"Blossom." Bubbles wanted to soothe her, but she felt the same. This plight was no one else's trouble but their own and John's. "We knew she would go to Townsend first. We spent so much time there."

"I know, but John became like a father to us." Blossom swallowed back tears that formed and threaten to spill from her eyes. "To leave him in the hands of that treacherous snake sickens me."

Feeling the doubled emotions, Bubbles felt her tears spill over and run hot down her cheeks. She wiped them with the sleeve of her dress and tried to quell the overwhelming guilt and sorrow. "There must be something we can do. A long distance charm or spell? We have the grimoire; there has to be something."

"It wouldn't do us any good. We'd protect John, but she'd trace it right back to the castle. She'd find Buttercup, us, and the princes and destroy us." Ice formed where Blossom paced as she thought of what she could do. However, none of them ended without the tang of bittersweet. If she chose to save John then she damned Buttercup. If she chose to do nothing thus saving Buttercup, then she damned John—more so than when they first accepted his offer of home.

"Could we run? Realm jump like we did last time?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom shook her head in dismay. "She'd only follow us there and we can't leave others we…care about to her _mercy_."

"So what do we do?" Bubbles asked brokenly, feeling as if their fate were sealed no more what course of action they took.

Blossom closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She ran her hands over her hair again and raised her head to the ceiling. When she opened her eyes, the tears had spilled from them in icy trails down her face. "I don't know."

Bubbles covered her mouth with her hands as tears continued to stream down her face. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Not without great loss all around."

A pained whimper broke from Bubbles as she collapsed over on herself. Cold spread throughout the room with ice radiating from where Blossom stood. The two sisters began to fall into a despair that threatened to rip their hearts from their chests.

There was a knock at the door, forcing Blossom to reign in her emotions. Releasing the charm, she cracked it open and was surprised to see Brick standing on the other side. "Yes?"

"Before you say no, I—what's wrong?" Brick noticed her slightly red eyes and blotchy flushness fanning from under her cheeks.

Pressing a cold hand to her cheeks to relief herself of the redness she shook her head. "No, nothing is wrong."

"Don't lie to me."

The sharpness of his tone drew Blossom's attention and reminded her that this man was a prince. Soon he would be a king.

"Brick…" she trailed off unsure how to answer him.

"Tell me." He commanded.

Demanding red met terrified pink and Blossom felt that she couldn't keep this Brick. His life and those of his brothers were at risk as well. "Quickly." She opened the door wider and pulled the elder prince into their spell room.

Bubbles was just pulling herself up when she startled at Brick's entrance. She wondered what Blossom would tell him. What would he offer in their time of need? Before Blossom could close the door, Boomer slipped through as he looked towards Bubbles. "I finally caught up with you." He looked about the room and noticed that Brick was in the room. "Do you know now?"

A furrowed brow, told Boomer that his elder brother didn't, but would soon find out. With arms folded over his chest he turned to Blossom as she closed the door and charmed it again. "What is going on?"

"It's John. He's in danger." Blossom breathed.

Brick looked to Boomer for confirmation of Blossom's words and received a solemn nod from his brother. He then turned inclined his head in Bubbles' direction so she could Brick all. "There was a charm that we made to warn us of Sedusa's coming."

"I remember. It rang out a high piercing sound." Brick answered.

Bubbles nodded her head. "It shattered not to long ago. That would only happen if she were there." Tears sprang to her eyes and she couldn't help them as they fell. "She will kill him when he isn't able to tell her where we are."

Boomer walked over to Bubbles and wrapped her in his arms. She easily fell into them and cried as Boomer looked over the top of his head at Brick.

 _It's okay. Be glad that you can hold her to you,_ Brick thought to his brother, whose expression had turned guilty. Selfishness was not something that Brick afford at the moment. There was a direr situation at hand. "Where's Butch and Buttercup? Shouldn't they be here?"

"No!" Blossom shook her head vehemently. "Don't tell Buttercup. Or Butch for that matter."

This drew the prince's attention. "Why not? She's at the core of this isn't she?" Boomer asked.

Bubbles pulled back from Boomer to look up at him. "How do you know that?" her eyes turned accusatory and she closed her mind to Boomer after realizing she'd left it open for him to read. "I left my mind open to you and read everything. Oh my mage."

"No. I didn't read as much as you think. I just put some of the pieces together." Boomer assured her as she turned her back on him. "All you're doing is proving me right."

Frost radiated from Blossom as she balls her hands into fists, drawing Brick's attention. "Stars above. Damn you, Boomer!"

"What is going on?" Brick demanded. Turning to Blossom, he held his arm in front of her to stop her from charging his brother. "Enough of the evasion and saying it's to protect us! You and your sisters are the ones that need protecting right now."

The heat melted the ice but rose the tension between Brick and Blossom. As the young witch stared at the soon to be king, a thought came to mind that drew her breath from her. If Blossom so wished, she could ask Brick anything and he'd most likely give it to her. However, she couldn't ask him to risk his people's lives for the sake of John or their own. Blossom refused to take advantage of Brick's heart like that.

"Damn you, Brick." Tears ran down Blossom's face as she made the hard decision to let him in. "Sedusa is more than a thousand years old. She's accomplished this over the centuries by grooming girls that look like her and using their bodies for her own. I figured out what she was doing and brought it to Buttercup's attention. She was too close to see the signs, until I showed her eyes."

"Her eyes were changing color." Bubbles joined in. "She wasn't acting like herself. Dressing like herself. Sedusa was changing Buttercup into her."

"I tried to go to the council but they'd long since been under Sedusa's control." Blossom folded her arms over her chest and turned her back to Brick. "Nothing we did in Cragon was going to work and we were running of time. To gain more we snuck into our reserve."

"Reserve?"

"Each generation puts some of their magic away for the next generation to have access. Abilities and knowledge are all passed down so that others may learn. The spells and abilities we have are from old. None of our kind have had them in decades."

"So you are at an advantage." Brick declared as he reached to run a soothing hand over Blossom's arm.

Feeling the heat before his hand touched her, Blossom smacked his hand as she spun to face him. "These abilities and the grimoire we uncovered in your library and the added magic we stole do nothing for John who is in Sedusa's clutches as we speak! Stars above!"

When Blossom's ice began to spread from her because of stress, Brick stepped forward and grabbed her hands. His fire warmed her and made the ice stop from spreading. He then brought her hands to his face and breathed warmly over them. "Blossom ease your mind. We can send a few of our soldiers to defend him."

"No mere militia can stand against Sedusa." Blossom tried to pull herself away from him.

Her doubt chipped at his pride, but he chose not to let it show. "Are you certain that she'd harm him?"

"As certain as death." Blossom spoke gravely.

"Then give him some chance to live by allowing me to send a few of my men to his aid." Brick implored her with a deep penetrating gaze.

Blossom inhaled deeply and exhaled while resting her head against his shoulder. "Send your strongest, but allow us to charm their weapons. A small protection against harm."

"Of course."

She then pulled back from him and wiped her face as she turned and left the room. "I'll be in the gardens checking and charming the roses."

The door closes softly behind her as she left. Brick closes his eyes as pain ripped through his chest. Before she left his side, he could've sworn he saw the last of the ice melt away from her eyes. There was a warmness that touched his heart and he craved it like no other. A step forward only to take two back.

"Blossom doesn't mean to cause you pain." Bubbles broke the silence, as she felt the pangs in Brick's heart. "She just fears for you."

"Fears for me?" he glanced over his shoulder at the yellow haired couple. "Why?"

"When we lost Bunny, we blamed ourselves for not protecting her better. Our focus was more on saving Buttercup. But Blossom…Blossom's heart broke in more ways than one." Bubbles explained. "If she were to give her heart to you and you be taken from her while aiding us in saving Buttercup…I don't think she could take it."

Brick exhaled a warm breath of frustration. "I'm going to talk with the guard about sending their best to Townsend." With those parting words, the fiery-haired prince left the room.

* * *

As dusk was falling, Brick requested that the girls join them for dinner in the smaller dining room. He wanted to keep Butch and Buttercup as unaware of the goings on of the guard as possible, though he felt it would be harder to fool Butch than Buttercup. Butch's was more conditioned to recognize strange happenings in the castle. His senses gave him the advantage of hearing and smell certain activity.

Butch didn't disappoint as he could almost see the tenseness about the red and yellow haired siblings and Buttercup. The strong smell of nerves and worry burned into his nose. As Buttercup was sitting next to him her scent was the strongest. He knew that Buttercup's nerves had to go with her sneaking about at night. Not too long ago, he followed at a distance as she snuck into the armory. She'd picked up a long dagger, something easy to conceal, but just a bit too big for someone her size. She also smelt of herbs and other plants that he couldn't identify. Buttercup was up to something. He just couldn't figure out what.

However, the bigger concern was why his brothers and her sisters were anxious. Butch had heard the increased activity in the barracks. When he went to investigate, he saw that a group of ten along with Mac were setting out. "What's got everyone in such a mood tonight? Does it have anything to do with Mac leaving the castle with those soldiers?"

Blossom and Bubbles made a momentary pause in their eating but otherwise ignored Butch. Brick and Boomer shared a look before Brick gave the equivalent of a head shake by turning his head slowly. Butch's brow furrowed in confusion and was about to ask when he was struck with a voice in his head that wasn't his own.

 _Don't ask. At least, not in front of Buttercup._

Butch's eyes flashed to Boomer with the question why floating in his head. Boomer's eyes flickered to Buttercup for a moment and he once again sent his thoughts to his brother.

 _She'd put—._

"Where are they going?" Buttercup asked, just to fill the silence as the scent of nerves other than her own were burning her nose.

"We heard of some trouble to the west." Brick answered, quickly deciding that it was better to use a half truth as he guessed Butch and Buttercup would catch the scent of a full lie on him.

"What kind of trouble?" Butch asked, wondering why he wasn't informed about this sooner. "I could've gone with them." Though he said this, part of him knew that it would've been difficult to leave as he was concerned about what Buttercup was doing while no one was watching.

"You were better off here." Brick's eyes flickered to Buttercup quickly, but it wasn't fast enough for her not to catch the very brief stare.

Brow furrowing in confusion, Buttercup went on the defensive. "Why are you looking at me?"

Blossom kicked Brick roughly under the table. Unfortunately, she kicked him hard enough to rattle the table, drawing everyone's attention and making her face burn.

"What is going on with you all?" Buttercup snapped irritably.

"I haven't been able to find a spell that could help." Blossom rushed out. This wasn't a lie. After charming the soldiers' weapons against the use to magic, she'd locked herself away in the spell room looking for answers. "I know there's something, but I just can't find it."

A guilty expression passed over her face, only noticeable by Butch and Bubbles. Another piece of the puzzle fell into place for Butch. Did Buttercup know the spell that Blossom need? If so, then why was she keeping it away from her? The dagger she stole came to mind and his eyes widened. Whatever she planned to do it was dangerous. Convinced of that, he decided to confront her after everyone was asleep.

Bubbles' having felt Buttercup's guilt sighed softly. "Buttercup, don't worry. We'll find something."

Butch watched as Buttercup stared at her sister over the table. He smelled the salt of her tears just before they welled. She blinked and the tears were dammed for the moment. Buttercup then pushed her chair back from the table and stood up.

"Buttercup?" Blossom called out, ready to follow her.

"I'm going to feed Noir and then take a walk in the garden." She quickly left the room after that, taking the scent of salt with her.

Butch was out of his seat and following after Buttercup. When the witches moved to follow, Brick came a soft command to leave them be. He wanted to discuss about what Blossom had planned should the soldiers fail in protecting John.

A shell of ice wrapped itself around Blossom's heart and she tried not to think of harm befalling their friend. "She'll have nowhere else to look. It would be our saving grace, but who knows what she might do in anger."

The memory of Bunny's death brought a pang of sadness with it to both witches.

"John." Bubbles breathed in anguish. Boomer's head pounded with the intensity of her pain.

Their meal sat pitifully before them as nerves made one loose their appetite. Brick sighed and made himself begin to eat. He urged Blossom to do the same with a nudge of his hand to hers. "You can't protect your sister if your strength is low. Eat."

Blossom nodded her head and began to eat the meal that she couldn't taste. Tears fell hot down Blossom's cheeks as she ate. Brick's hand wiped what tears he could catch from her face. Below the table Bubbles' and Boomer's hands were clasped together. The comforting emotions and thoughts surged between them.

Out in the hall, with his mind quiet to not be heard by his younger brother stood Butch. He'd been following Buttercup, but stopped when he heard the inventor's name. If he was in danger, why not tell him or Buttercup. An angry snarl ripped from his lips and he carved five deep scars into the stone wall behind him.

The wolf prince had enough of the secrets. Inhaling deeply, he stalked the scent of Buttercup. He would get answers.

* * *

Buttercup was in the garden sitting under a tree with Noir in her lap. Her eyes were closed as she tried to find some semblance of peace.

"Buttercup!"

A very feline shriek erupted from Buttercup and she jumped into the tree. Her cat ears appeared and a tail appeared behind her bushy and thick from her shock. "That's never happened before." She said absently. Noir was held tightly in her arms as he looked down to see who had disturbed his lady. The familiar then hissed low in his throat when he saw that it was only the dog. "What are you yelling at me like for, you mutt?"

Butch growled lowly as his green eyes flashed dangerously. "A word, Buttercup. Now."

Affronted by the tone that Butch was using with her, Buttercup dropped down from the tree and charged at him. "Who do you think you are talking to me like—?

"I am second prince of Tartonia, and this is my castle." Butch reminded. "And right now, I'm excising my authority over you as prince to demand some answers."

"Answers? What are you—?"

He raised his hand to silence her and pressed on. "What are you planning with that dagger you stole from the armory?"

"Huh?"

"I might not have your ears," Buttercup brought one of her hands up to cover her ears, but her tail flicked agitatedly behind her. "But I can hear you tiptoeing the corridors at night just fine."

Buttercup's eyes widened in shock at Butch, before narrowing in aggravation. "I'll carve that nose out of your face if you can't keep it out of my business." She hissed at him.

The feline witch began to move around Butch, when he noticed her tail and gripped it tightly in his strong grasp. Buttercup yelped and dropped Noir as she turned around and yanked the new appendage from the brutish hand. Noir growled as flares of magic flared around him with his transformation. He roared loudly in Butch's face and snorted loudly and heavily in his face. To his chagrin, Butch didn't flinch.

"Noir!" Buttercup looked around to see if anyone had heard or seen him. Placing a hand on him, she used her magic for forcibly change him back to his smaller state. "If you know what's good for you, keep your muzzle shut! My sisters can't know what I'm doing."

Butch's eyes flashed dangerously as he stepped toward Buttercup and leaned over her. "And what exactly is that? Going after Sedusa by yourself? I understand that you're trying to protect the ones you care about, but John will be safe once—."

"John?" The confusion was clear in her voice. "What about John? Is he in danger?"

She didn't appear to be feigning ignorance. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" her claws found purchase in Butch's shirt tearing holes into it. "Is there something wrong with John?" her eyes widened as she yanked Butch down to her level. "Is it Sedusa?"

When he didn't answer, Buttercup's breath left and her hand fell from Butch's shirt.

"No. She'll kill him. He's defenseless against her." She gasped and then backed away from Butch. "By the moon!" She spun on her heel and began to run into the castle.

Butch used his enhanced speed to cut Buttercup off and caught her in his arms. "Just wait. My brother sent men to his village—."

"Mere men aren't going to be enough to protect him. Only magic can defeat her!" Buttercup fought against Butch's grasp. "Let me go, Butch!"

Butch's grip tightened on her arms. "Calm yourself, before you do something rash!"

Glowing green eyes and large swirls of magic were the only warning Butch caught before he was thrown back violently into the wall, nearly crashing through it. When he gathered his wits, he glared viciously with a growl in his chest. "Don't make me hurt you Butch."

His face shifted from human to animal as he fought to control himself. He didn't want to fight Buttercup, but he would if he had to. The glow of her eyes and the rapidly growing swirls of magic told him that he would. "Whatever you plan on doing, I'm going to stop you."

When Buttercup opened her mouth, she spoke in that bizarre language only her sisters could understand. His head became foggy and his body wasn't heeding his commanding. As he tried to stand up, he stumbled and collapsed to the floor as fell on his hands and knees to try to stay upright. He realized much too late that she was using her magic on him.

"What…are you doing…to…me?" he grunted out weakly. His body didn't wait for her response for he soon succumbed to the magic induced sleep.

"I need you out of my way." She left him where he was and continued down the hall. Noir looked back at Butch a final time. "Noir!" the familiar ran to catch up with his lady.

* * *

Buttercup ran through the halls until she came to a near empty corridor. She needed to be quick with what she planned on doing next. It wouldn't be long before someone noticed Butch lying in the halls unconscious. His brothers and her sisters would be alerted, and they would try to stop her. Especially her sisters.

Sedusa was her nemesis. It had to be Buttercup that defeated her. She knew the Blossom was giving her all in finding a solution. But Buttercup knew Blossom would put herself in danger if it meant protecting her. Bunny, as young and innocent as she was had done the same. Death had been her unwarranted reward. She couldn't allow another sister to die in her stead.

When Sedusa came to perish, it would be by Buttercup's hand. The ravenette witch would make sure of it.

Coming to a near abandoned corridor that she'd found during one of her late-night castle walks, Buttercup felt along the walls until she found the loose stone and pulled it free. Reaching inside the cavity, she pulled out a cloth wrapped bundle. After replacing the rock, she unfolded the bundle until it revealed the dagger she'd stolen.

Damn Butch for spying on her. Every night for about ten days, she'd been taking herbs and rubbing them along its blade while whispering an incantation making the blade shimmer with green magic. This would be her salvation when used at the perfect moment. If not, it would be her death.

"Forgive me, Blossom." A soft whine came from beside her drawing her attention. Looking down, she was met with the worried stare of her familiar. He was her child, so it was natural that he worried about his mother. "Don't worry Noir."

Another whine came from him as he rubbed against her legs. His fur stood up against his hackles, a sign that something bad was going to happen. Something to his lady. He hoped that he'd be able to protect her when she needed it.

"Come on." She went down the corridors until she found herself back in the garden. This time she was on the eastern edge away from everyone. The area smelled faintly of Butch, as if he spent hours on end just laying in the shade. Thinking of him even now made her feel guilty for what she'd done to him, but it had to be. With a wave of her hand, she felt the hum of magic from the protective roses the lined the edge of the castle grounds.

If she was going to do this, she had to be quick. As she summoned her magic, she set the dagger down and held her arms out to Noir. He jumped into her arms and in a flash of green, she hoped wasn't too bright in the darkness, became the cat creature from before. Her slick black form broke through the barrier the roses made against the strong wave of magic. Her fur was standing on end, but she didn't have time to worry about that. The moment her paws hit the ground on the other side of the castle walls, she took off into a run. If anyone were to notice the beautiful creature that was Buttercup, it would only be as a blurred shadow against the night.

* * *

With dinner finished, the four of the six were making their way to the library to discuss more of their plans when Henry and Moses came around the corner. The torches in the halls flared a bit brighter as Brick repressed his mild irritation. He glanced at Boomer and noticed the grimace on his face. "What's he thinking?"

"About our birthday." Boomer repressed the groan in his voice. "I do _not_ want to talk to His Imperial Majesty about this."

"Neither do I." Brick whispered over Blossom's head. He then placed a hand on Blossom's shoulder pulled her to a stop. "Head to the library, we'll join you in a moment."

Bubbles was curious as to why they wouldn't want to talk about their birthday, but let it go when Blossom grabbed her hand and led her away. Boomer and Brick stood reluctantly for Henry and Moses to get within speaking range of them. "If it has anything to do with the party, Henry can we please talk about it later?"

"It's just about a few details." Henry said as he came closer to the princes.

Seeing their former tutor up and around, Brick and Boomer felt guilt swarm within them. "How are you feeling Moses?"

"Well, after…whatever it was that happened." He answered evenly. The guilt on their faces was more than enough to forgive them.

Brick nodded his head and turned to Henry. "What details?"

Before Henry could get a word out, two screams broke from down the hall. Henry and Moses jumped at the sound, startled by it's shrillness. The red and golden-haired princes ran to where they heard the screams. Bent over and panting, Blossom and Bubbles held their heads.

"What wrong? What is it?" Brick demanded.

Footsteps were head behind them as well voices. One of them was asking questions. The other was demanding answers.

A soft uttering came from beneath strands of red hair.

"What?"

Lifting her head and revealing glowing pink eyes that made Henry and Moses lose their voices. "Buttercup's gone!"

Pink swirls of magic seen only by her sister and the boys flared out in an icy wave. Henry shivered visibly as the chill ran through him. Blossom concentrated on if her magic would touch something with magic. As Bubbles, Brick, and Boomer were standing right next to her, she easily ignored their magical presence. When a flare of green appeared, she swiftly ran in its direction. Bubbles was quick to follow her as the need to find her sister was grave.

"Witches!" Henry hissed, and his mind flooded with images of hangings and burnings. Of course, he wasn't fool enough to not think they were, what with the princes' bizarre abilities. However, this was the first time he'd seen firsthand the evidence of that truth. A sudden pang across his thoughts had him shouting out in pain. When he looked up, he was surprised and—dare he even think it—afraid to see blue eyes glowing a stormy navy.

"Touch anyone of them and it will be your head." Boomer promised in a tone that was rarely if ever heard from him.

Brick turned to glare at the prime minister with burning red eyes. The fires around them burned hotter, before he reigned his temper in and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they'd returned to his natural red gaze. "You will tell not a soul of what you have witnessed tonight."

Moses quickly bowed his head in compliance. Henry stood unsure of what he should do in such a moment. Brick's stare threatened to melt the skin off Henry's face with its inferno.

"Henry."

The command was clear as day in Brick's voice, and the prime minister felt himself bow before the man that would be his king.

"Boomer." Brick inclined his head for his younger brother to follow him. He seemed to know exactly where to go as the taste of Blossom's magic, honey taffy candy brush across his face. They weren't as far away as he thought they'd be, but he was a bit surprised to find Butch on the floor between the two sisters. The were talking softly, but soon he saw Blossom strike him across the face.

A warning growl broke from his lips at her, that had Brick and Boomer pulling their respective counterpart away from their brother. "Butch, what happened?"

"He sent our sister to her death!" Blossom spat as she glared at Butch, her pink eyes hard as he moved to stand.

"Blossom, calm yourself." Brick's protective hold on her turned restraining as she attempted to fight his brother with pure womanly rage. "Butch, explain now. Quickly."

Forcing the stiffness from his body, Butch groaned in discomfort. "I overheard you four talking. When John's name came up I went to Buttercup to…see if she knew anything about what was going on. She didn't."

"Until you told her and now she's on her way to Townsend, where Sedusa no doubt is lying in wait for her." Blossom screamed at him. "Why did you tell her?"

"Why didn't you?" he countered. "You're so hellbent on protecting her, that you didn't even bother to ask her what she thought."

"Buttercup's our sister." Bubbles chimed in. "You could never—."

"Buttercup is stronger than you two give her credit for. She's not weak, and she isn't one to hide behind another." Butch growled at the girls, ignoring the irritated heat the came from his elder brother at his tone. "But she is too stubborn ask for help."

"So what are you saying?" Blossom asked as ice began to coat her skin. Brick's body warmed just enough to keep her ice at bay.

The wolf prince leveled his brother's love with a feral glare filled with determination. "I'm saying I'm going to go after her. I'll bring her back."

A large lump formed in Blossom's throat at his words and rubbed furiously at her eyes to steep the tears to no avail. In her emotional state, she forced Brick to let her go with magic and stepped up to Butch. She then brought her closed fist down on his chest once. Twice. Then a third time in anguish.

"You bring her back. Don't let anything happen to her." Blossom cried, with frustrated tears running down her face.

Butch said nothing as he looked over Blossom to Brick. With a nod of consent given his way, he gently pushed Blossom back into Brick's arms. He turned on his heel and strode down the hallway to the gardens where he could smell Buttercup.

The jasmine scent led him to the eastern wall where he normally escaped the castle grounds. He could also taste her magic on his tongue. Sweet, like nectar. Ambrosia. He also smelled more cat. She must have transformed. Butch shed his clothes and transformed. The familiar sensation of his bones reshaping themselves from human to canine didn't hurt as much as it usually did, but he was mildly surprised that he didn't retain his form from the skirmish in Townsend. He was not the humanoid wolf creature that complimented Buttercup, but the large beast that was all animal.

Butch didn't ponder this long as he had to track Buttercup. He had to catch up to her and convince her that she was only putting herself in danger. Jumping over the wall, he put his nose to the ground and inhaled the fresh scent that Buttercup left behind. It wasn't even thirty minutes old.

The wolf prince inhaled again of good measure and then became a blur against the shadows of the night.

* * *

Buttercup ran as fast as her combined strength with Noir could carry her. She had to get to the inventor's home before Sedusa could hurt him. She had to save him. Another innocent wouldn't die because of her, so she ran. She ran to save him. Nothing else mattered.

In the dark of night, the trek that would've taken a normal human at least a week to walk or three days by horseback, took mere hours. Her heart was near bursting in her chest. Her lungs burned with the exertion of forcing her body beyond her limits. The moon was just passing its peak when she came to the edge of the forest that would lead to Townsend.

It was only then that she released herself from Noir and returned to her human form. Noir, body weary from the change gladly took place in Buttercup's arms as she walked the rest of the distance to the place she once called home. Unbidden tears sprung to her eyes and she quickly swiped them from her face. She couldn't break now. Not when she had to stay strong.

On the way, she'd passed the men that apparently were supposed to protect John. Mac was among them and she couldn't help but feel sorry for them. Their weapons had been charmed to protect, but they could only do so much against a vile creature like Sedusa.

Buttercup reigned her magic in, but kept an sensor out for anything that felt like Sedusa's magic. It worried her that she felt nothing, but it didn't mean that the she devil wasn't around. Noir whined in her arms and nuzzled his head under her chin.

"It's going to be all right Noir. I promise." She stroked his body and kept in mind the dagger she had tucked into the back of her pants. Lanterns were lit within the house but she couldn't sense anything in the house. Deciding to not arouse too much suspicion, she walked up to the front door and knocked.

Her heart was in her throat as she waited for the door to open. When it did, her breath stopped as she looked into the face of the man who'd care for her and her sisters. "John."

"Yes?"

Tears came unbidden to her eyes again and she didn't try to stop them. Before her stood John, just the same as she left him. No scent or trace of magic on him that she could detect. He was fine. Perfectly fine, and that worried her more than anything.

"What's wrong?" He asked, wondering why he felt both relieve and concern at seeing this strange girl. She looked vaguely familiar, like that woman who'd been at his home earlier in the day.

Buttercup seemed to return to the moment and wiped the tears from her face. "Oh…um, I got lost and wasn't sure where to turn to." She said.

John stared at her feeling his heart pang for her. She was so familiar to him, and for a moment he couldn't figure out why. Then it came to him. "Did you lose your mother?" he blurted.

"Mother?"

"Come in, come in. I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner. You look almost exactly like her." John said as he pulled her into his home. "She was here earlier today asking about you."

"My…mother?" Her blood ran cold at what John was telling her. "She was here?"

John led her to the table where she sat and he moved about his odd contraptions to get the kettle on. "Yes. Sweet woman she was. Told me all about you."

"Did she now? What did she say?" Buttercup asked as her claws dug into the wood of the table.

With his back to Buttercup, he couldn't see the tension in her body. "That you were quite the rebellious one, but you two were very close." He put two spoonfuls worth of tea into a pot with a strainer, before turning to the raven-haired girl before him. "She said she couldn't live without you by her side."

Even though the words were spoken with a tenderness associated with parent and child relationships, it made Buttercup's heart stutter. She could almost imagine the snake saying those words with love in her voice. However, it wouldn't be love but hatred. With the intense desire to inflict miserable pain.

"Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Buttercup snapped unintentionally.

John was taken aback by her tone but chose not to take it personally. "You're trembling."

Buttercup wrapped her arms around herself to cease the motion. Noir snuggled in her lap and tried to soothe her nerves. "I'm fine." She lied.

Whether or not John believed her, he didn't indicate as he checked the water. It was hot, but not yet boiling.

"Did she say when she'd return?" she asked.

"No. She said she'd continue searching for you." John watched Buttercup carefully, feeling his concern grow for her. It was beyond that of a mere child being parted from their parent. There was a fear for this girl's life.

Her throat contracted and her face was still flush from her earlier tears. There was also the way she looked at him. As if she knew who he was in all his idiosyncrasies and habits. This frightened girl knew him and he knew her. He was sure of it. Sitting down across from her, he took her hand in his own and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Will you stay the night?" He asked. "So I know that you're safe."

It was a tempting notion, but she couldn't. She had to lead Sedusa away from here and end her. John couldn't be dragged into this battle anymore than he already had. However, she couldn't leave him completely defenseless.

"I can't. But Noir will stay." The mentioned familiar protested loudly with a hiss. He then put all his weight on Buttercup's lap and clung to her. He wouldn't allow her to leave without him.

"The cat? Why?"

Prying Noir from her lap as she stood, she tried to place him on the bench beside the inventor only for him to force himself back into her embrace. "Noir, please. Do this for me."

The cub whined and growled in protest as his mother tried to make him stay. If he could speak, he would as he begged her not to abandon him. She needed him the most now, he couldn't be away from her.

"Noir!" She shouted at him for the very first time, startling the familiar and the inventor. Taking the cub into her arms, she held him to her in a tight embrace. "Please." She whispered in his ear as tears began to dampen his fur. "Protect him. I can only trust you to do it."

With a disgruntled growl, Noir relented and allowed Buttercup to place him on the table. The kettle's whistle went ignored as John watched the spectacle before him. Buttercup walked around the table and placed her hands one his face gently. "I can never thank you enough for caring for me and my sisters as you did. I'll also never tell you enough how sorry I am for dragging you into my troubles."

The witch then brought him down to kiss his cheek. The moment she did, a flash of memories went through John's mind. Images of the girl before him and her sisters. The day they came into his life. The day they left. The moment her skin stopped touching his, the memories faded, but not without bringing hot tears to his eyes. John staggered into the counter behind him as overwhelming emotions flooded his senses.

A watery smile and a kiss to the head of the cat were all she left before disappearing into the night.

* * *

From a safe distance away, Arturo watched from the trees as the witch with the black hair left the home of the inventor. He turned back and made a whistling sound like a bird to his comrades and employer.

Miles away, Sedusa smiled and rose her hands to the skies. With it a raging fire burning yellow with green flicks. The other members of the Gang Green Gang were both amazed and frightened of the amount of power displayed before them.

"What isss thisss meant to do?" Snake asked his leader who was just as transfixed Sedusa's strength.

"Whether Buttercup wants to admit it or not, she and I are very much the same. Neither one of us likes to give in." Sedusa answered as she moved to sit comfortably under the trees. The snake she'd collected earlier in their travels wrapped itself snuggly around her arm. "Snake. Come here would you?"

The forked tongued assassin hesitated and looked to ask for guidance. When all he received was a shrug, he steeled his nerves and made his way over to the witch. Sedusa held out her hand and beckoned for Snake to take it.

"What do you want?" he asked wary of what she might do.

"Don't make me use force." She threatened lowly.

Snakes resisted a shiver at her not so subtle threat and took her hand. He was then pulled toward her so his face was level with hers. The witch raised her hand with the snake to his face and told him to open his mouth. "Now." She commanded when he resisted in fear.

With trembling lips, Snake opened his mouth and watched in horror was Sedusa bit the neck of the snake and drew its blood to the surface. She then thrust the bleeding creature to Snake's lips and made him drink. When she deemed he'd had enough, she released him and as he writhed on the ground as the magic did her bidding.

"It's time for you be more than just your name Snake." She laughed wickedly.

* * *

Butch didn't stop for anything as he ran to catch up to Buttercup. He hated that he took a longer route to her, just to avoid the men and Mac making their way to Townsend. He didn't want to alert him, and make unnecessarily anxious. Still, he lost a lot of time thanks to her use of magic on him. He thanked god that he was much faster than she was. Hopefully he could get her back to the castle before day break. It was too much to ask to return unscathed.

Coming upon Townsend, Butch put his nose to the ground and sniffed to be sure than Buttercup was where he expected her to be. Her scent changed partway through her trek. It was more human with a hint of cat. Not paying it too much mind, he continued slowly maintaining his bestial form. From the very edge of the forest he could see house of John with only a faint glow from the lower windows peering out. That the man could be up so late wasn't what surprised him. It was Noir sitting in the window seal, forlornly looking out into the distance.

When he sniffed the air, he was surprised and more worried than he was before to scent that Buttercup was gone. She'd arrived and gone through Townsend before he even arrived.

 _Now where is she going?_ He thought angrily as he sniffed for her scent in the dirt. When he caught it, he was surprised to see it was leading her north. There was nothing but cliffs and mountains to the northwest. What could she possibly be doing there?

Shaking his large head, he didn't ponder as he took off running in the direction Buttercup had gone.

He couldn't have been running for more than half an hour as Buttercup's scent became stronger with each step he took. All that meant was that he was much closer to finding her. When he heard the almost quiet sound of footsteps ahead of him, he stopped and listened. His fur stood on end for just a moment, before he ducked to avoid the whip of green magic sent his way. As another came he jumped to the side and waisted for the next blow.

When another one didn't come, he looked around, before catching a glimpse of fail skin and charged forward. He saw her as she came from behind the tree she where she was hiding and jumped as she sent a green whip toward his feet. Butch released his wolf form mid air and used the change in size to throw off her aim. Her next strike missed and he ran for all he was worth until he was able to grab her wrists and pin them to the tree above him.

"Let me go!"

"No. We're going back now!" he said as he fought against her attempts to escape.

Buttercup spat in his face. "You stupid mutt. Let me go now! You have no idea what you're doing!"

"I could say the same thing to you. Do you know how terrified your sisters are right now?" Butch yelled at her. "I'm taking you back to the castle, even if I have to drag you with my teeth."

"Butch, please let me go. You don't understand—."

"I understand enough to know that you're being reckless and stupid." He spat in her face. "You solve nothing by going off half cocked with a mere dagger as aid."

Emerald clashed against jade, before a glint of something shiny caught her eye in the fading darkness of night. "Look out!"

Butch turned just in time to catch he arrow that aimed for the back of his head. Caught up as he was in Buttercup's scent he didn't notice that there was anyone around them. Buttercup must have and was probably keeping her wits about her, until he'd distracted her. He growled shortly, but otherwise opened his senses to his surroundings. He could kick himself after all this was said and done. "How many did you smell?"

"Four. Their hiding in the trees, like cowards." She then raised her voice. "I know where you bastards are hiding! So come out already and finish this."

"What are you goading them for?" Butch hissed lowly to her.

"Can't you smell who these pigs are?" Buttercup hissed back.

Butch inhaled deeper sifting through the other smells before he caught something familiar. His eyes widened before he dropped to a crouch with a growl on his lips. "Gang Green Gang. How are they here now? I thought you destroyed their minds."

"Shut up and pay attention." Buttercup looked around her. "I told you I smelt four, there were five of them remember."

Realizing he needed to focus more, Butch shifted back to his giant beast form. With the remaining darkness, he faded into it with his dark coat. He heard the increased heartbeats from the men surrounding them at his disappearance. Stealthily he stalked toward the one closest to him. A man large in gut and brawn with a shirt that didn't past his navel. This brute would be the biggest challenge, but taking him out would increase their odds of surviving.

On silent feet, Butch came up to the man until he could smell the sweat from where it sat between his belly and pants top. He jumped, and before the man had a chance to scream, Butch's teeth closed around his jugular. To his utter shock and surprise the large body dissolved into a large mass that burst and released a yellow mist.

 _Poison!_ He thought a second too late as he inhaled and then began coughing, slowly changing back to his human form. "Damn…it!" His vision became blurry and his nose burned from the poison. "Butter—Buttercup!" He struggled to stand and braced himself against the tree to hold himself upright. "Run." He wheezed as he coughed through the inhalation of poison.

The words barely reached Buttercup, but she heard the scuffle. She didn't want to run. She couldn't run. Not when she felt Sedusa so close. The snake would take Butch and she could only imagine what she'd do to him. She ignored the pang in her heart of any harm coming to Butch and charged forward.

"Butch! Where are you?" she whispered loud enough for him to hear her.

He heard and his reddening eyes opened in a glare in the direction of Buttercup's voice. "I told you… to _run_!"

The prince was deftly ignored, and he wanted to groan in frustration as he heard her advance toward him. The poison was stronger than he used to, but his body was still taking its time in healing himself. However, this was still not an ideal position to be in with Buttercup's stubborn recklessness on high.

His heart was thundering in his chest making his blood race like a rapid river in his veins. So it came as no surprise that he didn't head the slinking of the being almost silently stalking Buttercup until it was too late. "Buttercup!"

Shouting turned out to be the wrong thing to do in such a moment, as the sound partially startled the young witch and she took a step back. Scaly arms wrapped themselves around her torso holding her in place. The warm breath and thin forked tongue brushed against her ear, making her shiver in disgust. "Here we are again. Only thisss time, I win."

"Don't be so sure of yourself pest." Buttercup snapped as she brought her legs up and pushed against the nearest tree, throwing them off balance. He hit the ground hard, but retained his strong grip on her body.

His chuckle vibrated against her back. "Thingsss, won't be ssso easssy for you thisss time. Our employer hasss made sssure of it."

Buttercup struggled against his hold vehemently. "Oh? And…who is this…employer of yours?"

Snakes chuckled again and ran his tongue along the juncture of her shoulder and neck—same place where she bit him. "You know her very well."

"Her?"

"Ssssedusssa." He then drew his head back and bit through her flesh. He could feel the venom running through his blood entering her body and he couldn't be happier with the coppery taste washing along his tongue.

A shrill scream broke through, just as the beginnings of morning light were gracing the very tops of the trees. Butch's eyes widened at the pain filled scream and his eyes glowed with a feral gleam that only animals should have. Pushing himself from the tree he was slumped against, he landed on all fours and forced his transformation. In his weakened state he couldn't become the giant wolf he wished, but some hybrid of the two. One would think he was the creature he was when he had access to all the magic Buttercup gave him, but it was a weak imitation at best.

The form while mediocre would suffice for what he needed to do. Running almost blind, he had to rely mostly on his hearing to lead him to his ward. It would turn out to be enough as he heard the slowing heartbeat of Buttercup and the rapid elated beating of the bastard holding her. The few feet between him and them seemed like miles, but he pushed himself forward. Claws out and striking the man who he could barely see, the wolf prince almost smiled in sadistic satisfaction at the feel of his claws going through the weak scaly shield of his skin, muscle, and then bone. He was sure he shattered it, if the painful screams were any indication. Flicking the blood onto the fauna surrounding him, he spun and went in again this time pulling Buttercup from his weakened one arm grasp of her assailant.

Snake was too ensnared by pain to do much, other than yell almost unintelligibly. "Arturo! Arturo! Now! Do it now!"

Butch grunted as he felt his skin be nicked from a passing arrow as he ran. He could just make out where they were coming from and dodged as much as he could with the burden of Buttercup's weight and his own fatigue from the poison. He ran blindly, not knowing where he was heading, just knowing he had to escape.

He heard the incoming arrows as they shot from behind him and listened to the slow breathing of Buttercup in his arms. "Stay with me." He ordered her in a soft voice. "Stay with me."

It was instincts alone that told Butch to stop before he took three steps too far. Through his blurry vision he could just make out the edge of the cliff and the sound of water rushing from far below them.

"Damn it!" he hissed lowly and turned to see if there was another way for him to run. The option to his left that would lead him down the cliffside was blocked as an arrow almost impaled his foot. He jumped back and listened for the pull of a bowstring.

Buttercup's weight shifted in his arms at the moment and as he was adjusting her he caught the soft twang of the bowstring releasing. Instinct took over again as he turned his back to the arrow, letting it embed itself in his right shoulder.

The moment of the arrow jolted him forward.

The weight of Buttercup in his arms dragged them down.

Together the two of them fell over the edge of the cliff. The wind was all he could hear and he for a moment didn't feel Buttercup in his arms. Butch reached out until he felt what he believed was her hand and pulled her to him. He curled himself into a ball around her and tried to force his transformation to fully take.

Fur was just beginning to spread across his skin when the hard impact of the cool water enveloped them both.

* * *

 **Hello my lovelies. Thank you for your never-ending patience with me. I apologize for the grotesqueness of this chapter concerning some of Sedusa's spells. I don't like snakes at the best of times, but still…yuck. Also, I'm sure a lot of you are worried about Buttercup and Butch. I can't reveal too much about what I plan to do next, but know this. The power of will is stronger than any magic. Next chapter will bring our princes and their witches closer together.**

 **Onto other news. Baby Red has been named. It's fitting of a little Power Ruff Baby boy. I won't say his name, but here are his initials. B.C.M.J.**

 **Until next time.**


	19. With Me Beside You

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: With Me Beside You

Holding one's breath underwater while carrying limp weight was a difficult task. Butch soon found this out as he tried to hold tight to Buttercup's body. The current was stronger than he was, so he had no choice but to allow it to take him wherever it went. When his body resurfaced, he sucked in large gasps of air as he reverted back to his human form. The arrow in his shoulder caught on the shore's edge and tugged, causing a large tear in his muscle. He growled out loud and reached back to pull it from his skin. The animalistic howl scared the morning birds from their nests as well as a few rodents.

In the creeping morning light, he could just make out the crimson sheen of his blood on the arrowhead. When he brought the tip to his nose, he was relieved to find that there was no scent of poison. He already had enough in his system and was body was fighting the effects as he laid on the shore with limp weight in his arms.

Looking up, he found that he couldn't see anyone over the edge of the cliff and hoped they wouldn't come after them. He doubted it, but he wouldn't make the mistake of being dismissive of them again. "Bloody hell." He gasped for breath again, before glancing down at Buttercup.

Her skin was paler than he'd ever seen it and at the juncture of her neck and shoulder were two puncture marks from where that heathen had bitten her. The surrounding skin was green and yellow with a scale like pattern appearing underneath it.

"Buttercup?" Butch brought his hand up and tilted her face toward him. Her brow was in a painful furrow and he could smell the salt of sweat on her skin as her temperature began to rise. She was breathing and he could feel the beating of her heart against him, but both were too slow for his liking. Not thinking twice about it, he brought his lips to her skin and began to suck out the venom. It stung the inside of his mouth and he quickly spat it out, but he had to continue for Buttercup's sake.

When Butch could no longer taste the venom in her blood, he gently laid her down on the shore out of the water. Turning back to the river, he brought handfuls of water to his mouth to rinse out the taste of venom and blood. He spat it out in the nearby grass and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Damn it all." He shivered involuntarily as a chilly breezed brushed over her wet, naked skin. He hadn't anticipated being poisoned, falling over a cliff, nearly drowning or sucking out venom. He was too weak to change, let alone move. Right now, he worried about getting out from the open. If those Gang Green bastards were looking for them—and he was sure that they were—Butch didn't want to make their job easier.

Standing up on wobbly legs, Butch went to take Buttercup in his arms. She moaned softly and he took that as s good sign. If she was responsive, then she wasn't dead. He wouldn't let her die. He'd protect her with everything he had. Butch walked under the over of the trees and stuck to the rapidly disappearing shadows. The hunt for the two of them wasn't the only reason he stayed hidden. He was naked. Even if their lives weren't in danger, it wouldn't do s to be seen in the complete nude with an unconscious woman.

 _Find a safe place to put her, then find some clothes,_ he thought. He felt an irritation against his skin and looked down at the slowly drying clothes Buttercup wore. _Some clothes for her as well._

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Snake winced as he watched the eye Sedusa gifted Arturo was clawed from his face and rolled across the ground before dissolving into dust. When those murderous eyes fell onto him, he shrunk back away from her.

"Explain to me how this happened. Now!" Sedusa hissed.

Body begging to turn his head to his leader, the narrowing of the eyes on him warned him not to look away from her. "The beast prince intervened."

Ace cursed under his breath and turned his head away. He hoped that Sedusa wouldn't skin him alive for the lapse in informing her about the princes' involvement.

"Beast prince?" Yellow reptilian eyes fell onto the leader of the men in her employ. "Ace, you mentioned him before. Who is he?"

"I didn't think they were still involved with them." His answer was pathetic, and he knew it. "When they spoke it sounded like they'd never see them again."

"Them? Who is _them_?" she asked with her magic swirling about her.

"The princes of Tartonia. Brick is the eldest, Butch is the second, and Boomer the third." Ace began to explain, feeling sweat pool upon his brow. "We—."

"Butch?" That name stood out to her the most.

"The beast prince." Ace clarified. "We fought against them back in Townsend when we first met the girls."

"There's three of them."

Ace nodded as he wasn't sure where her thoughts were going.

Sedusa turned into herself and began reworking her original plans. A lot of her thoughts were on based on speculation about the relationship the two had. She'd heard the name in Buttercup's mind, so he obviously meant something to her. The same could go for this Butch person as he came to her rescue. She couldn't say for sure if they love each other, but still their fondness would work to her advantage.

"Snake."

"Yes!"

"You did bite her, didn't you?"

Snake nodded quickly and felt his blood run cold at the smile that crossed her face.

"Then all is not lost, on account that they don't die due his foolishness." Sedusa turned to glare at the whimpering Arturo. "I gave you power and you squandered it. I'll leave you your life for now. Further mistakes mean death."

Arturo nodded his head while blood ran between his fingers.

Sedusa turned and moved to sit in the shadows of the trees. She sat down and crossed her legs as she began speaking in that old language of Cragon under her breath.

Behind her Ace and Grubber went to Arturo's side and tried to help him into a more comfortable position. The wounds he received from Buttercup no more than a month prior had been reopened when Sedusa clawed his eye out.

"Billy, help Grubber take care of Arturo." Ace commanded to the shocked silent giant. When he didn't hear the normal blundering footsteps of the large man, he turned a frantic glare on him. "Now Billy!"

Billy jumped, broken out of his shock and went to his comrade's side. Lifting Arturo up, he followed Grubber as he led them away from the presence of the witch.

Snake who'd been silent watched as Ace ran his hand over his face and into his hair. "Isss what you crave ssstil worth it Accce?"

"Shut your damn mouth, Snake!" the leader snapped, before sparing at glance at Sedusa. She was too engrossed in her incantations to bother with them. When he turned back to Snake, he almost lunged at him for the pitying look he was given.

"All I'm trying to sssay isss, hat SSSedusssa will lead us to our deathsss." Snake whispered low enough as not the have his voce carry on the wind to Sedusa. "We were lucky onccce. We might not be ssso next time."

While he didn't lunge at him, Ace most certainly stepped toward Snake so that his breath mingled with his subordinate. "I cut your tongue once, Snake. I will do so again if it will silence all, but your spineless cowardice."

"You lead usss to doom by following her. And for what? The chanccce to have your way with a girl child? How you do know if ssshe'll even let you touch her?"

Ace didn't dignify that with a response as he glared one last time at Snake. He then walked away from him, before he came short of killing him.

The coward for all he was worth did make valid points, but Ace was greedy. He wanted all that he desired and strove to attain it. Buttercup was something he desired. Her bending to his whims—no matter if she wanted it or not. The powers she and her sisters bestowed upon the princes, he wanted for himself. Was he walking along side the devil and getting burned? Yes, but he was not in the direct path she laid out before her.

Until he got what he wanted, he would not relent. He wouldn't give in.

* * *

The embers that were cooling in the fireplace of the private study roared in fury as Brick's temper was pushed over the edge. Moses jumped as did Henry, but the former sighed heavily as he looked to the seething prince before him. One didn't need to have the powers of premonition to see where this conversation would lead.

"Get out of my sight, before I burn you to ash, Henry. NOW!" Brick bellowed as he stood up from his desk. Boomer was silent beside his brother, but his face spelled out the same sentiments. Henry had finally pushed them too far.

"Your highness, they are witches." Henry stressed. "Those powers—."

"Are the similar to what me and my brothers have." Brick cut in. "Would you have _us_ be put to trial as well?"

When he wasn't given an answer, the fires roared again as his indignation.

"I swear by all that is holy, if you call for a trial I will not only have you stripped of your titles and the wealth accumulated from your position, but you will be thrown in prison for treason."

Hazel eyes widened in shock and his face went from red to blue and back. "Treason! Against those harlots of Satan that you so eagerly brought into this castle!"

"Henry." Moses tried to cut in, only to be run over by the enraged prime minister.

"I have served this kingdom—no family for over thirty years. I will not see all that your father and grandfather before you have built pissed away! Especially not for three bitches that would never amount to nothing higher than the whores that they are."

"ENOUGH!" Fire licked at Brick's mouth as he stood and came around the desk to glare ferociously at the effeminate man. "I tire of your hypocrisy! Do not forget how eager you were when you saw the potential in these gifts for the kingdom. Do not forget how you have gotten away with much more than you should have over the years."

"Pardon?"

"When our father was alive, you'd have never been permitted to act this way. As children we lacked the threat of authority to reign you in, but no more Henry." Brick's voice which had been filled with fire, iced over. "Following my coronation, you will be relieved of your duties as prime minister of the Tartonian kingdom and evicted from the castle."

Moses' eyes widened as he listened to the pending punishment of the prime minister. "Your highness, I must ask that you take a moment to—."

"To what?" Boomer asked from his place beside Brick's desk. His arms folded tightly over his chest. "To calm down and rethink his decision? We've joked for years calling Henry His Imperial Majesty, but this time he's gone too far."

Stormy blue eyes went over his brother's shoulder to glare at Henry. The angry thoughts he read in his mind were clear on his face. _Unfair. Bewitched. Devil's whores. Ungrateful bastards. Brats._ The stream of insult continued in a long list that didn't look at didn't appear to be ending soon. Boomer didn't care what he thought or said as long as he didn't do any harm towards the girls.

"You have been warned about your words and actions toward the girls. This is your own fault, and we do not pity your plight. Be glad you'll retain your wealth." Boomer informed him.

Moses was unsure of what to say, as he too had tried to warn Henry. However, the man's stubbornness rivaled that of any virago. If he were being honest with himself, he'd say that this was a long time coming.

Henry's face contorted into a scowl that threated to become a permanent feature of his face. "And what of the…girls? Will you keep them as pets?"

"Whatever we choose to do will not be any of your concern." Brick answered shortly.

Henry leveled him with a glare that was easily lost in the flames of Brick's eyes. "It might not matter to me, but it will matter to your bride to be, who will be one of the many women at your birthday celebration."

Small as it was, Henry caught the small twitch of Brick's eye. It was a small victory compared to his humiliation, but he'd take it. "I won't disgrace them or myself that is all you need to know."

"We'll see." With that he left the room, in a subdued huff and a loud slam of the door behind him.

Brick exhaled a black cloud of smoke in anger. "That man is getting on my last nerve."

Moses looked to his princes and sighed. "You have to understand his concern."

"His concern?" Boomer asked with a raised incredulous brow. "Concern is the last thing on his mind. Believe you me. Right now, it's about control."

"Which he's had for much too long." Brick commented as he turned to the window in the room. "Too long have I resisted all that it would mean to be king."

Boomer heard his brother's resolve in his mind to step up, but he couldn't ignore the larger issue surrounding them. The girls and their _still_ absent siblings. Buttercup left last night, and Butch went to get her. It was nearing noon and there was still no sign of them. Boomer tried not to be worried as it would only worry Bubbles. Blossom's stress left the castle chilled as if it were the dead of winter rather than late fall. Many of the servants were curious as to why they had to stoke fires all throughout the castle but didn't pay too much mind. The servant girl Robin he found out, had on her own become privy to the girl's abilities and their deeper relationship with the princes. She didn't speak of it but did her best to make things easier for all their sakes. Such as drawing the other servants' attention away from the peculiarities that surrounded them. He'd have to suggest to Brick to allow the girl a holiday. She more than deserved it for her caring soul knew no bounds.

As the yellow haired prince was lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize he'd yawned until he heard his brother's thought turn to him. "Boomer, why don't you—."

"No."

"Boomer."

Facing his elder brother, Boomer shook his head. "I'm not going to sleep while everyone else is awake and waiting for their return."

"We all need a rest, but you especially. You already almost never sleep." Brick reminded him.

A snort broke from his nose right before he yawned again. When Brick laid a smirk on him, he rolled his eyes and gave in with a sigh. "All right. I'll go take a nap."

"Good, and try to convince Bubbles to take one as well. I know they haven't slept either." Brick told him.

Boomer nodded and began to leave the study when a mirthless chuckle escaped him. When Brick silently asked what he was finding so funny, he turned with his brother with a wry smile. "Have fun trying to get Blossom to sleep."

"Shut it." He snapped halfheartedly, before returning to the window. Boomer's laugh ushered him out of the room as he went in search of his charge. Brick stared out the window as he looked over the gardens. It was his mother's pride and joy before giving birth to her sons.

 _I've thought more about our parents today than I ever have before_ , Brick thought as he tiredly ran his hand over his face. He, Butch, and Boomer were eight when their parents died. With Bear at three years old he didn't understand death, but he did cling to his brothers afraid of never seeing them again. Of course, there were times in when it was annoying, but they loved him. They loved each other.

This made Brick think about how he'd never been this worried for his brothers since Bear's death. However, he found peace in that he knew he could count on Butch to take care of himself. Butch would also insure that Buttercup was safe. He was strong. They were strong. Stronger than they were at fifteen.

Leaning his head against the window, Brick exhaled deeply this time a white cloud of steam was expelled from his nose and fogged the window. It was plain as the noses on their faces that they were in love with the girls. Boomer had it relatively easy as he could open up to Bubbles and she in turn open up to him. Butch and Buttercup were much like the cat and dog they were, but one couldn't deny the sexual tension between them. Then there was himself and Blossom. Every time he felt the ice around her melt, she threw up another layer when she felted stressed. It was tiring to say the least. That and she made it clear that they wouldn't be staying. They'd return to Cragon. He'd never heard of such a place and felt that once she returned he'd never see her again.

Steam turned to smoke and focused his attention outside the window. In the gardens below, Brick could almost laugh at the sight of Blossom pacing the below. She was never far from his thoughts or his sights it appeared.

Seeing her now, agitated and filled with worry reminded him that they hadn't slept. Brick could already anticipate the fight that was to ensure. Pulling his hair back into a low tail at the nape of his neck, he mentally prepared himself to get a face full of ice for when he braved the blizzard that was Blossom.

* * *

Buttercup moaned softly as Butch laid her down within the thick shadowy bushes. Her clothes were still damp and the slight chill in the air left her trembling against the cold. Butch tried to warm her with his own body heat, but he had little to spare as he too was cold. That and he was naked. It was a miracle that no one had seen them, and Buttercup had stayed unconscious. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Buttercup would castrate him for carrying them around while naked.

The situation would soon be rectified as with his body fighting the last of the poison, he was able to use his sense of smell to find the roads. He stayed as far away as he could, but now that he'd found a safe place for Buttercup, he could venture to the road and take what he needed. As a prince he didn't relish the idea of stealing, but there was no helping it.

As he was hiding Buttercup, he stared at her face and took in how vulnerable she appeared. In this fashion, he didn't like it. She looked unwell and afraid. The image before him wasn't the hellcat he'd come to know and admire. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. A spark went through them, but he brushed it off as nothing but the thrill of stealing a kiss.

When he turned around, he missed how some color returned to her face and the wound in her neck slowly closed. He stretched and forced himself to shift. He was able to get to his wolf form, but he wasn't able to hold it for longer than a few moments. When he tried again, all he managed to do was grow and shed a layer of fur.

With a growl that was more human than animal, he took off at a run. It would take much longer for him to return to Buttercup, but he couldn't protect her while naked. After two hours, he finally made found the road, unfortunately there was no one passing. He strained his ears and just could just barely make out the approach of a horse and a heavy cart about half an hour away.

His patience paid off when he stalled the merchant by scaring the horse with a loud roar. The poor animal was so frightened he couldn't move, and it took the merchant well over an hour to calm him. While he was busy, Butch quickly grabbed whatever clothes he could as well as a basket of food. He was glad to have clothes on his body, despite how ill-fitting they were. Having been away from Buttercup longer than he anticipated, he rushed to get back to her.

The sun was just beginning to make its way down when Butch finally returned to the place where he'd hidden Buttercup. He'd eaten one of the apples he'd procured off the oblivious merchant and saved the rest for when Buttercup would awake. Setting the food and clothes down, he kneeled by her side and looked her over. To his utter surprise the wounds on her neck were healed, but she was still shivering and burning a temperature.

"Oh damn." Butch muttered as he realized she was sick. Her damp clothes had definitely chilled her to the bone and had resulted in the fever she now had. The wolf prince now had no choice but to strip her of her clothes.

"Please stay asleep for this." He prayed as he used his claws to tear her clothes to make undressing her easier. While he was undressing her, he noticed the dagger that she'd stolen and pulled it from where it was fastened to her pants. If she'd stolen it for protection, then why didn't she pull it out when against Snake? Figuring she probably wasn't adept at knife fighting, Butch dismissed it for now.

Once she was out of her old clothes, Butch tried not to ogle at her naked body. This was the second time he'd seen it and he could already notice some differences between then and now. The soft curves of her body had sharpened a bit and there was a slight protruding of her bones from under her skin. When he looked to her face, he could see the shadows under her eyes from the many sleepless night he knew she had.

Buttercup was worrying herself away to nothing. He was aware of her not sleeping, but apparently she wasn't eating as much as she should as well. It was disconcerting to him that she'd become this afraid. It was worse that her sisters hadn't picked up on it. That _he_ hadn't picked up on it. But Buttercup was so closed off from everyone else. The only one she was sure she found comfort in was Noir, and now he wouldn't be there.

Once had Buttercup allowed for her chosen vessel to comfort her. Even still, she had been somewhat cold to him. It was only in her most relaxed state of sleep that she curled up to him and slept soundly. Butch remembered waking up the next day to her cradled in his arms. He'd stroked her hair and caressed her face softly. He'd wanted to kiss her then, but refrained as he felt he was already pushing his luck. Just as he was now, as she lie asleep naked before him undressed.

Redressing her, proved to be quite the task, as it required more jostling of her body. Moving her arms into the sleeves of the dress along with her head through the collar proved quite difficult. It was only the pulling it down to cover her body that proved to be an easy task.

It was also at the moment, she woke up. Groggy and confused with her last memory being ensnared by that bastard Snake, she froze at the touch she felt on the outside of her legs. In the next moment she swung her leg as best she could. The broad of her foot connected with flesh and she heard a grunt of pain as her assailant. Not hesitating to escape, she rolled onto her hands and knees and scrambled to stand so she could run.

Unfortunately, her limbs felt heavy and weak making her movements sluggish. A hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her backwards. Buttercup yelled in fury as her nails clawed uselessly in the ground. When she was pulled from the ground and against a hard chest, she thrashed as wildly as she could to get him to release her. All the while she felt the rumblings of his voice against her chest as he spoke.

"Buttercup! Buttercup! _Kitten!"_ Butch called to her, hoping she'd calm down lest she made herself sicker. His nose burned with the scent of her fear and the salt of her tears. His voice was lost on her as she screamed and yelled incoherently. She was going into hysterics.

Seeing no other choice, he turned her over and slapped her across the cheek. Buttercup quieted as the stinging pain radiated through her cheek. The world righted itself as she was able to focus on the now. No longer in the clutches of Snake, she was in the grasp of Butch as he called her back to sanity. His forest green eyes were uncharacteristically gentle and soothing. The sight of it made Buttercup's heart swell and she burst into more tears.

"Shh. Shh." Butch shushed as he wiped the tears away from her face. "You're fine now."

Those words seemed to be a trigger for Buttercup as anger flashed in her eyes and slapped Butch's hands from her face. "Fine? _Fine?_ What about me is fine right now?"

Butch was mildly shocked by her reaction and sat back on his heels as her pent-up emotions began to boil over. "I meant that you're safe."

"Am I? Because I haven't felt safe since you reentered by life. Everything was fine before you and your brothers came to our village. If you'd have stayed away, those bastards would not have attack Townsend! We wouldn't have been forced to use so magic at once! We wouldn't have had to leave! Sedusa wouldn't know where I was! She wouldn't have gone to John's home! I wouldn't have had to leave Noir making _me_ more vulnerable! And I wouldn't—I wouldn't—!"

Sobs overwhelmed her as the thought of how close she'd come to death washed over her. The notion of never seeing her sisters, John, or Noir again terrified her. Knowing that Sedusa would use her body to destroy everything she held dear to her sickened her. She'd never been so close to losing everything she held dear.

Butch sat quietly as she broke down. Buttercup needed to cry, to scream, to rage. He knew while watching her that she was much stronger than he had anticipated, but also more fragile as well. Slowly, so as not to startle her, he moved towards her and took her hands in his own. He could feel her stare on him, but didn't look up from her hands. He ran his thumbs across her palms and into them, slowly massaging the tension from them. His fingers on the back of his hands, did similar work, before moving up her arms. As he slowly worked, Buttercup minute by minute calmed down but tears still fell from her eyes. By the time Butch got to her shoulders, Buttercup's eyes had fallen closed as emotional exhaustion had caught up with her. Lost as she was in this moment of reprieve, she almost didn't hear Butch speaking to her.

"What?"

"I said, to not fall asleep before eating. You have a fever and need food and rest. The journey back home will be difficult enough." Butch said as he released her. Standing up, he went to the pack with food and grabbed an apple for her.

Buttercup took the fruit he'd offered her and stared at it hesitantly. When she looked to refuse eating, Butch urged her gently with a hand over her own and a soft shake of his head.

"Eat."

They stared into one another's eyes for a while, before Buttercup relented and took a large bite of the apple. When she was finished with that bite, Butch waited for her to take another, then another, and then another. Soon he felt able to look away from her without worry that she'd stop eating. Butch looked at the darkening sky and sighed heavily. As they were both awake now he wanted to keep moving, but Buttercup needed to recover her strength first. He needed to recover his strength as well, but he didn't want to allow a chance for Gang Green to catch up with them.

"Where are we?" Buttercup asked as Butch prepared a sleeping area for them.

"South of Townsend about three miles. I think." Butch answered as he lied down of the makeshift pallet within the underside of the bushes. "Eat another apple and then come lie down."

Buttercup stared at him with a bite of apple in her mouth. She swallowed the piece without chewing and turned the apple over in her hands. "What happened up on the cliff? After he bit me."

Butch's brow furrowed as he tried to make himself comfortable on the ground. "As tolerant as I am of poison, I was still weakened by it. My transformation was limited, but just enough to get that bastard off you. We were then shot, and I ran to get away. I unknowingly came to a cliff and as I was shielding you, we fell over. I broke our fall by changing, but I couldn't hold my form for long."

"You have a poison tolerance?" Buttercup asked as she reached for another apple and slowly began to eat.

Butch nodded as he took a deep breath. "Brick was poisoned once. We began to ingest it to train ourselves to become used to it. They're probably worried sick by now."

The thought of Blossom and Bubbles worrying over her made guilt settle in her stomach. The apple in her hands lie only half eaten. _By the moon, I'm such an idiot,_ she thought. Because she believed John to be in danger, she didn't give much thought into how her sisters might have felt. They'd be beside themselves with worry.

"Eat."

"I lost my appetite." She retorted without any bite.

"You're already much thinner than the last time I saw you. On top of that you're running a fever—."

"You told me this before."

"Then stop being stubborn and eat!" he pressed. "We have to get back to the castle and remain hidden from those who pursue us. We won't survive long if your body fails you."

Buttercup fumed silently as she relented to that knowledge. Tears fell from her eyes and she wipe them from her face with the back of her hand. She continued to eat the apple, not really tasting it and missing Noir's warm comfort already.

"Try not to cry. It'll only make your fever worse." Butch said as he watched the tears go down her face.

"Shut it." She then shivered as she wrapped her arms about herself. The wind had picked up and the clothes Butch had gotten for her were thin. She went to grab her clothes from before when she noticed how damaged they were. "You beast! Do you undress all women like this?"

Butch snorted and didn't dignify that with a response. "Lie down beside me when you're done. It's going to get cold tonight."

When Buttercup didn't see Butch make any move to build a fire, she knew that she'd have to sleep beside him to stay warm. It wasn't what she wanted to do, but she put together that it would be too risky to build a fire. So after she finished her minimal dinner, she laid down beside Butch with her back to him. She tensed when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her against him.

The hard planes of his body were pressing against the soft curves of her body and it made her blush. As far as she knew, this was the closest she'd ever been to a man. She tried to remind herself that she'd slept beside him before.

Behind her, Butch could smell the nerves pouring off her. He smiled as he held her to him. If only she knew that she'd rolled over in her sleep and clung to him. She'd probably blush and try to take a swipe at him. "Try to get some sleep. We move out at first light."

With a final nod, Buttercup closed her eyes and deeply inhaled the scent that was Butch. Musky. Woodsy. She found comfort in his smell. Even the part of it that smell like dog.

* * *

Blossom rubbed the sleep from her very tired pink eyes as she sat in the library with the grimoire on the table before her. No matter how long she looked, she couldn't find anything that would help her save Buttercup. Pushing the old book away, she rested her head in her hands with ice spreading out from around her. Nothing was as it should be. Nothing was going how it had been predicted.

It seemed so long ago that she'd cast the spell for the future. So far only one of the visions she'd seen had come to fruition. One in where Brick held her and told her that she'd saved him.

A dry laugh along with an icy gust left her mouth as chilly tears ran down her face, forming solid ice droplets against the table. Brick could praise her all he liked for _saving_ him, but that mattered little to her as she sat and did nothing for her sister.

Her sister that was still not returned to the safety of the castle. It had been a day and was bleeding into two nights. Her mind was plagued with only one reason why they were delayed. They'd come across Sedusa. There was no other explanation.

Blossom felt her heart stop in her chest and her breath became labored and shallow as she struggled to breath. More ice began to spread throughout the library. Caught in her despair she didn't notice her fingertips changing beginning to ice over.

This was how Brick found her carrying a tray of food for a small dinner. He had Robin prepare a hot meal for her and told her he'd deliver it himself. It had been too cold for anyone else to approach her aside from himself. Knowing he'd find her at the center of where the cold came from, he rose his inner fire to combat the cold. His finding her in the library wasn't as much as a surprise as finding the skin of her hands covered in ice.

"Blossom?"

The one who held his heart didn't respond and the bitter cold that just barely seeped into _his_ skin was worrisome. Setting the tray of food down, she walked briskly over to Blossom and shook her shoulder.

Her skin was frightening cold to the touch and caused Brick's worry to rise. Without thinking he rose his fire and placed his hands over Blossom's. Brick placed his cheek against hers and breath hot air over her.

The woman he loved thawed just enough for him to pull her hands from her face and tilt her head back. Her skin was a frightening snow white and her eyes lids a deathly purple hue as were her lips. Brick pressed his hot lips to hers and breathed out a warm breath he hoped would warm her from the inside. He held Blossom's hands in his own and relent his hold on her until he felt her twitch and then gasp against his mouth.

Pulling back, the king to be watched as color returned to her face and the cold resided. When she opened her eyes, they looked wildly about her before landing on Brick. He cradled her face with a warm hand and waited for her wits to return to her.

"Brick?"

"Are you all right?"

Tears sprang to Blossom's eyes and she clung to Brick, burying her face in his shoulder—much to his surprise. When he came down from his shock, she scooped her up into his arms and left the library. Blossom didn't give any protest as he carried her through the castle to his room. After settling her on the bed, Brick went to the door and locked it. The last thing he needed was for Henry or a servant to find him with Blossom in his bed. It would only give Henry more kindling for his ire.

The moment he returned to his bed, Blossom reached out and grabbed his hand. Her fingers entwined with his and she relished in the warmth she felt from him. It centered her and gave her focus on the now. He unknowingly took her worries and made her think less of them.

Brick didn't say anything as he watched her cling to his hand. He swallowed and tried not to think about how much he wished he could embrace her. Also, he tried to keep in mind that this moment wasn't about him. It was about Blossom and how she was worried for her sister. He too was worried about his brother. Butch was capable enough that he expected him to have returned by now. Something must have happened for this delay to occur.

"Brick."

The prince turned his head to look down at the woman he loved. "Yes?"

"Lie down with me."

The heat rose in the room as Brick inhaled and looked away from her. "Don't be cruel, Blossom."

"I'm not." When Brick made to pull his hand away, she gripped it tighter. "Please."

Brick's back was ramrod straight as righteous anger coursed through him. "Tell me why."

"I'm just so tired."

"Tired?"

"Of standing by myself. Not trusting anyone but myself." She took a deep breath before sitting up and moving closer to Brick. Releasing his hand, she took his face into her cool hands, coaxing him to look at her. "Not allowing myself to feel what I feel."

Brick's brow was furrowed as he stared at Blossom. This could go one of two ways, and he hoped beyond hope that it was for the better. "What are you saying, Blossom?"

The fiery-haired witch didn't answer as she pulled Brick's face closer to hers and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. Brick inhaled and exhaled a soft cloud of steam within the small space between them. Blossom kissed him again, this time with more passion enticing Brick to fall with her. Brick brought his hand up and tangled it within her hair as he brought her closer and deepened the kiss that they shared. His tongue breeched her mouth and when it brushed against her tongue, he felt himself harden and pull her closer to him.

Brick maneuvered them to a lying down position and ran his hand along the curves of Blossom's body. Her beast, hip, her backside, her thighs. He wanted to burn this feeling into his memory. The feeling of Blossom finally being in his arms, no matter for how long. If this would be the only time, he would take all he could from it. The temperature of the room rose as his passion built.

Blossom toed off her shoes and let them fall to the floor off the edge of the bed. Her leg found itself moving to wrap around Brick's calf and pulled him closer to her. She almost gasped when Brick rolled them over and pressed himself between her legs. His hard manhood pressing against her. Her breath became ragged as Brick directed his kisses to the side of her neck as he cupped her breast through her shirt.

When his fingers began to pull at the ties of her shirt, she tensed causing him to pause. "Are you sure?" he breathed against her neck. "We can stop." Though he said the words, his body didn't move to make them true.

"No. I—you're…you're the first. I've never…"

"I have you." Brick promised softly. "I have you." He then proceeded to remove her shirt, baring her breasts to the open air. Blossom's breathing was heavy and labored as Brick did things to her no man had ever done before. His rough hands were gentle on her sensitive nipples, before bringing them to his mouth.

Blossom's breaths turned to low moans that made Brick's pride as a man swell. Her hands reached for his shirt and began to pull it up over his head. Brick pulled away from her long enough to have his shirt pulled over his head, and went back to placing hot kisses all over her skin. He took his time lavishing his love over her breasts, giving each one the care it deserved with either his mouth or his hands. When he got his fill of suckling her, he placed soft kisses down her abdomen until he reached the top of her skirt. With a little bit of searching, he found the clasp that held her skirt fastened closed and pulled the strings loose. Blossom's hand gripped the sheets beneath her as Brick pulled not only her skirt, but her under wrappings down and off her body. Her skin burned with the heated stare of the first prince upon her body.

Brick sat back on his heels as he looked over her. "So beautiful."

Before Blossom could respond, Brick stood up from the bed and pulled his boots off. Her face flushed a deep red when he began to unbutton his pants. Brick couldn't help the smile at her innocence as he pushed his pants and undergarments down to his ankles and stepped out of them. The heat within the room rising as Brick crawled sensually over her. Using his knees to part her legs, he settled himself between them and braced his upper body atop his elbows on either side of her. From that position, he could feel how ready she was for him. Hot and wet. He just needed one thing more thing from her.

"Do you truly want this?" Brick asked as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Yes."

With a deep loving kiss Brick breached Blossom's maidenhood, swallowing her gasp of shock. Blossom held tight to Brick as she was filled by him. His breath was harsh against her skin as he struggled to contain his passion. His movements were long and slow as he allowed her to get used to the feeling. Wherever their skin touched on the outside, heat spread throughout Blossom's body. Brick's body seemed to consume her within his flames and she relished the feeling.

When Blossom tilted her hips just a bit so that Brick could reach deeper inside, she gasped and Brick took the chance to increase his pace. His arms wrapped around her back, between her and the bed holding them together as tight as possible. Blossom's legs and arms clung to Brick tightly for leverage against his movements as she gasped against his shoulder. Her icy breath turned to steam against his shoulder as his skin burned hot with her amour. His breath was nothing but steam against her temple, face and juncture between his neck and shoulder. If it were possible, Brick would never stop this feeling of being complete with Blossom.

The bed creaked from their joined movements and the sound of their skin hitting and labored breaths filled the room. Blossom's blunt nails bit into the flesh of Brick's shoulder as she tried to hold onto her sanity. The feelings that Brick was invoking in her body were of a different kind of magic. Older. Original. This was the closest one could physically be with another person. Two became one in these moments, and never before had Blossom believed it were possible until now.

"Brick." She whispered his name like a prayer. "Brick."

Hearing his name on her lips brought a sense of euphoria to Brick. His male pride preened at the notion of being the one whose name fell from this beautiful woman's lips. He hoped that no other man would know this feeling with her.

As his climax was nearing, he idly wondered if he should finish inside her, but thought better of it. While the thought of seeing her round with his child was a welcome sight, he would not make her with child. She and her sisters had business to attend to and when that was finished she'd return to her true home. He couldn't bear the thought of her taking his child away from him as well. Even if he used it as a way to make her stay, he wouldn't take away her choice like that. Not when she generously gave him her heart and body.

Pulling out of her with his length still hard, Brick reached between Blossom's legs for her special nerve that would bring her to ultimate pleasure. He made circular motions about her clitoris and watched raptly at her low moans became high gasps. The sudden tenseness of her muscles and then the following limpness paired with a silent scream told him that she'd reached her peak. As she lie beneath him in her afterglow, Brick smirked pleased with himself for bringing her to completion. Moving off her, he used his hand to finish, lamenting somberly for a moment about finding his own completion.

Hearing a soft sigh, Brick turned over his shoulder to find Blossom facing him on her side fast asleep. Wiping his hand on a discarded handkerchief within his bedside drawer, he moved the blankets around so that he could sleep beside her comfortable. Kissing her forehead, Brick wrapped his right arm around her and cradled her head to his chest. A few moments later he too fell asleep.

* * *

From his room, Boomer's face was flushed read and gently eased himself away from Bubbles who was asleep at his side. Being a mind reader, he could hear everything that was happening in Brick's room from his thoughts. His body had reacted involuntarily, and he didn't want the evidence of it to disturb Bubbles.

However, as he was pulling away, a small hand gripped his shirt at his hip. Worried that he'd woken her, Boomer glanced to Bubbles' face and was surprised to find that she was still asleep. Asleep though she was, Bubble's face was flushed and her breathing had changed to short pants. Boomer's eyes widened when a sound poured from her lips.

"…mer. Boomer." She sighed and then moaned as she tightened her grip on his hip.

Boomer couldn't resist even if he wanted to as he delved into Bubble's mind. He found himself within her dreams lost in her feelings of love and pleasure. Boomer found himself naked—or at least how she'd imagined he'd look naked—holding onto to her from behind. She too was naked, and he took in all her womanly glory. Soft curves. Full breasts tipped with rosy nipples. Smooth milk and honey skin. Her face was turned towards him and she placed sweet kisses against his lips.

The ethereal Boomer couldn't resist the touch as he allowed himself to kiss Bubbles. Her back was pressed against his chest and her curves molded well against the hard planes of his body. In this position, Boomer was able to run his hand over the front of her body. One hand held her face towards him, while the other gently cupped her breast. He moved his hand to the neglected breast and gave it the same attention. Bubbles moaned against Boomer's mouth and brought her hand up to tangle into his golden curls. Boomer's other hand dropped from her face to trace the lines of her body before running itself along her abdomen.

In his mind, he thought about how the muscles would jump and tense. Thinking of that forced him out of Bubbles' mind as he pondered if that dream of hers would be a reality. Over time, he and Bubbles had become closer—just a bit more than friends. Her actions spoke louder to him than her words or mind. In the rare moments in where he did get to look inside, he was always surprised by what he found.

Tonight was no different and it made him hopeful. Hopeful that things would work out. That his brother and her sister would return to them. That this Sedusa menace would be defeated. That he'd make fantasy a reality.

In that moment, reality grounded them as he heard a loud shout of _NO!_ ran through his mind. He sat up in bed and panted heavily as he looked around his room. Bubbles was in a similar state as she tried to catch her breath and then stumbled out of bed. Boomer followed after her as she went to her shared room with her sisters and threw open the door.

Her confusion was deepened when turned and saw Blossom emerge from Brick's room. Her clothes were obviously put on in haste, her hair was a tussle of, and her eyes were bright. Behind her Brick stood in a similar fashion. She would have questioned it, if not for the urgency of the other matter before them.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes, but it wasn't Buttercup." Blossom said with a shake of her head.

The princes looked over their heads at each other, communicating silently. They'd recognize that voice anywhere. For it wasn't Buttercup's cry of _no_ , that roused them from their sleep.

It was Butch.

* * *

 _Butch stood in a misty emptiness. He believed himself to be alone, but he could hear whispers in the mist. When he strained his ears to listen, but couldn't make out the words aside from Buttercup's name._

 _"Buttercup?"_

 _Butch felt a hand caress his shoulders and move across his chest. His eyes closed at the sensation, before reopening as he felt lips at the skin of his neck. The figure moved around him, revealing a head of dark hair._

 _"Buttercup?"_

 _Jade green met his forest green eyes as well as a smile. A warm smile that he only wished Buttercup would grace him with. Her hands made stroking motions over his chest and shoulders before going down the length of his body to his covered manhood. Butch sighed low in his throat at the ministrations._

 _"Not that I mind, but why are you doing this?" Butch murmured as her touch on him brought out a soft growl._

 _"Because…" she whispered in a husky voice._

 _"Because why?" he asked as he was slowly moved to a laying down position._

 _She straddled his hips and rocked gently against his growing length. She brought her lips down to his neck and nibbled softly. "Because I want something." She whispered into his ear._

 _Butch chuckled lowly in his throat as she continued to press her body against him in an enticing manner. "And what is it that you want?"_

 _"The same thing that you want, my beast prince."_

 _Butch's eyes opened as he didn't recognize the voice speaking to him. At first he thought it was Buttercup, but she'd never called him_ beast prince. _Forcing the foreign woman off of him, he was bewildered to find that it was haggard old woman with graying hair that moved on its own and skin that was pale and looked scaly. However, the biggest disturbance about her were her eyes. They were yellow green with reptilian slits for pupils._

 _"Sedusa."_

 _"Oh, quite familiar with me are you? I reckon they spoke nothing but ill of me." Sedusa chuckled as Butch scrambled to pull himself away from her._

 _"What are you doing here? What do you want?"_

 _Standing up, Sedusa slowly approached Butch and ran a hand across his chest. He tried not to flinch in front of this predator. "I think you already know."_

 _"You can't have her!" Butch snapped._

 _Sedusa's eyes flickered to Butch and held his territorial gaze. "Why? Is she yours?"_

 _When Butch didn't answer, Sedusa snickered in his face. His breath came in and exited his chest as a growl._

 _"I didn't think so. But…you want her to be."_

 _Again, Butch remained silent. The only proof of his acknowledgement were his hands balling into fists; claws digging into the palms._

 _"Stubborn one, aren't you? Match made by the mages." Sedusa chuckled. "You can have her if you bring her to me."_

 _"Lies."_

 _"I speak the truth. You can have her." Sedusa then looked over Butch's body in a way that made his skin crawl. "Just don't expect me to imitate all her boorish traits."_

 _The implication of what she was saying, ripped a growl and then a roar from Butch's throat. He charged toward Sedusa, but she simply rose a brow disinterested by his display of fury._

 _"It's just a body. A body that you can always have, if you just bring her to me." Sedusa coaxed gently._

 _"Go to hell, witch!"_

 _Sedusa hissed at Butch as she stepped away from him a deep scowl marring her face. She glared down at him before a thought occurred to her that resulted in her laughing._

 _Butch watched her humor spread, and grew worried as to why._

 _"No matter. Whether you bring her to me or not, I will still have her." Sedusa quickly fell upon Butch with taking his face in her hands. "And you as well. It will just be a shame to put the mind of another into such a fine body."_

 _With that she disappeared in a mist of yellow green swirls of magic._

 _"NO!"_

* * *

Butch with a roar on his lips. His snarls broke the early morn that was just beginning to make itself known. His claws dug into the ground beside him as he tried to catch his breath and quiet his snarling. Beside him Buttercup remained asleep, and he wanted to wake her; just to assure himself that he eyes were that beautiful green he'd come to love.

 _Love._

Damn Sedusa for getting into his mind. Looking down at Buttercup one more time, he wiped some of the sweat from her fever from her forehead.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you that."

* * *

 **Hello my lovelies. Another great chapter thanks to imagination and the wonderful support system of my devoted readers. I love you all so much. That being said, I'd like to inform you all that…no I will not stop writing. A snowball will have a field day in hell before that ever happens. However, I will have to take some time away from my fanfiction to write two 8-page papers. I'm sure I can do it as both topics are of my own choosing and I enjoy them deeply, but it can't just be all opinion. I have to have some research to back up my claims. I will try to squeeze in a page or two into my fic, so by the next time I post, it should be no later than that first week of December. I know it sounds like a while, but I promise you I will not forsake thee.**

 **Again, I love you all for your kindness and patience and never-ending support.**

 **Until next time.**


	20. Embrace

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Embrace

The morning light as just breaking over the tops of the trees, when Butch decided that Buttercup had slept long enough. He spent the remaining minutes of the night trying to calm himself. The dream—or rather, nightmare—had revealed much to him.

One being that Sedusa was the cruelest of bitches. He could see that she would use any means necessary to get what she wanted. Even if it meant playing with his heart.

His hand clenched in a fist tight enough to pierce the flesh of his palm. Butch absently licked the blood away as he thought back to how Sedusa taunted him with Buttercup's body. He wouldn't deny that he found Buttercup physically attractive. Looking down at her sleeping face, Butch took in the beauty that captivated him. But what Sedusa failed to realize was that there was so much more to her than that. Buttercup was snappy. She'd sooner take a swipe at him with her claws than let him explain his actions. Her heart was bigger than she knew, which made her reckless regarding her loved ones. She was also very brave. He knew she was terrified of the fate that came for her, yet she put the safety of her sisters ahead of herself.

There were so many other reasons to love her.

Butch promised himself that he'd be damned before he allowed Sedusa to take Buttercup for herself. He then thought about the dagger he'd taken off Buttercup. Did she think a simple blade was enough to take the snake on? If so, then it as better off in his hands.

The sun's rays stung his eyes as it breached the barrier of the trees. Inhaling the scent of the morning dew, he reached over and placed his hand on Buttercup's shoulder. "Buttercup? Buttercup, it's time to wake up."

She moaned softly in protest and snuggled deeper into the thin blankets.

Butch took the blanket from her and shook her a bit more roughly. "Buttercup. Buttercup!" he urged louder. When she appeared to not want to wake, he leaned down and growled threateningly in her ear. The sound would rouse her instincts.

Sure enough, Butch had to lean back to avoid the claws that came for his face. Buttercup's eyes were wild, before she recognized Butch and she relaxed minimally.

"Good morning."

Buttercup's response was a snort, before she groaned and held her head.

That wasn't a good start to a long day of traveling. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She said tensely, rubbing the middle of her forehead with her fingers as if to will the pain away.

"It does neither of us any good, if you're not honest with me." Butch commented.

Buttercup's eyes were set in a glare as she stood up and smoothed out the dress Butch had forced her into. "I said I'm fine."

She swayed on her feet and Butch quickly stood up to catch her. "You're not fine. You're scared out of your mind. You have a fever. We're far from the castle, and I can't shift to make the journey faster. With all that, you're being stubborn needs to be laid aside."

"I'm not—."

"You are."

Buttercup shook herself out of Butch's arms and wrapped her own around herself. She took a deep breath to settle herself and ran a hand through her hair. She didn't want to have to rely on Butch, but she would have to if she wanted to survive. Frustrated tears welled in her eyes, which she quickly blinked away.

Having smelt the salt from her tears, Butch inhaled and forced himself to reign in his alpha. Being a wolf, he had the natural inclination to take charge. However, with Brick being the eldest and the more human side of him relinquished authority. In this position Butch had to take control. The feelings welling in him were very similar to when Brick was sick in bed and Bear had just died, and he didn't like it.

Heaving a deep breath, Butch relaxed his beginning to stress nerves. "I do not mean to offend you, but we both need to be strong to survive this."

"I know. By the moon, I just…I just want this nightmare to be over." She bit out between clenched teeth.

Butch didn't have a proper response for that. Instead, he grabbed the pack that held their supplies and reached to grab an apple. He took a few bites himself, before handing it to Buttercup. "We'll find a way."

Buttercup took the apple and bit into it, slowly chewing. She took a step behind Butch as he led the way to the castle. She hadn't taken more than three steps before she paused and felt for her charmed dagger. Dropping the apple, she frantically spun and ran to search the area where they slept.

"What are you looking for?"

"My dagger!" She yelled in near hysteria.

Butch reached into the back of his trousers and pulled the sheathed blade from its hiding place. "You mean this?"

Buttercup stopped in her tracks to spin on Butch and charge forward. He held the dagger away from her. "Give that back!"

"No."

"Butch!" she hissed, as her magic rose up within her. She sent a sharp whip of magic toward him and growled in frustration when he only grunted in mild discomfort. "Give it back!"

"No." he tone was firm and garnered no argument. "You'd only do more damage to yourself." He tucked it into the leg of his boot. "Now let's get going."

Even if he didn't register the crunch of leaves from beneath her feet, Butch would've easily avoided the pounce onto his back. Right before she would've drove him to the ground, he spun and caught her in his arms. He then shoved her against the nearest tree and held her hands above her head.

Buttercup growled at Butch with her fangs and her claws digging into her palms. Butch was ready to growl back when he saw her eyes shift between her beautiful green and that hideous yellow. "Buttercup?"

"Give…it…back!" she hissed.

Butch took her face in his hand and pressed his forehead to hers. "Buttercup." His lips brushed against hers lightly, allowing a bit of magic to pass between them. Buttercup gasped drawing her head back from Butch. He sighed with relief as her eyes returned to their green. When he licked his suddenly dry lips, he could still taste the residual magic. It was a sweet and spicy taste that made him hunger for more. When his own claws raking across the tree and he pulled away from her, Butch released her to reign in his urges. Now was not the time to give in.

Buttercup moaned and held her head as she felt the slow stirrings of her magic within her. She then swiped the back of her hands across her mouth. "Stop that."

"What?"

"Stop brushing your lips against mine." Buttercup snapped. "Magic is passing between us and with me being the weaker one right now, I could take all your strength."

Butch chuckled dryly. _You already do,_ he thought to himself. "Let's get going. I'll try not to kiss you again." Butch then started on his way with Buttercup staring after him in shock.

"That wasn't a kiss." Buttercup snapped.

The only response she received was a laugh that made a blush flood her face.

* * *

Blossom was in the library looking down at the grimoire. She'd been there since the early morning, looking for a way to at the very least contact Buttercup or Butch. She would've been searching sooner, if Brick hadn't insisted she rest a while longer and then eat a proper meal. If Blossom were being honest with herself, she knew that was best. She needed to take care of herself if she were to help Buttercup.

The thought of Brick made heat rise in Blossom's face. Last night, she'd given herself to him in a moment of overwhelming emotions. It was everything and so much more at the same time. She'd never regret making the decision to be with Brick. If anything, it settled her in a way she hadn't thought possible. The blush that crept into her face burned bright, chasing away any ice that could be left in her heart.

Shaking her head, she brought her focus back to the grimoire and searched for a way to contact Buttercup. It came to her in the form of a spell that looked simple but would require a lot more magic that she or Bubbles could muster on their own.

Grabbing the grimoire, she went to find her sister and the two princes. As she was leaving the library, she was surprised to find their former tutor. She held the grimoire tightly to her chest and braced herself.

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?"

"I…I was just on my way to find my sister." Blossom said, as she looked around. "I don't see the…prime minister with you."

Moses refrained from letting a heavy sigh escape from him. He spent the better part of the night watching as Henry drowned his sorrows in alcohol. The morning was spent watching him heave it all back up as he dealt with the sickness that came with drinking too much. "He's indisposed right now."

Blossom relaxed as she walked with the tutor. "That man is something else. If you'll excuse me."

She then ran down the halls. Feeling the stronger pull of magic from the garden, she ran to find Bubbles and Boomer. They were sitting across from one another, in tense stances. She was about to ask when Bubbles turned her way. The yellow-haired witch stood up and walked over to her sister.

"Blossom, did you find something?" Bubbles asked with a receding blush going across her cheeks.

Letting an icy wind go across her sister's face to hide her embarrassment, she opened the grimoire to the spell they would be using. It was a spell that allowed one to project themselves apart from their body. It required a lot of magic and was also very dangerous.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Bubbles asked as she looked over the spell.

"Not alone." Blossom then glanced at Boomer. "We're going to need the princes with us for this."

Bubbles grimaced as she glanced back at Boomer. The younger prince was staring at her with an expression of frustration before he stood and stormed off in the other direction. Blossom looked between the two yellow haired persons and rose a brow.

"Is everything all right?"

Bubbles breathed deeply and rubbed her fingers against her temples. "It's fine."

Blossom glanced one last time at the back of the retreating prince. "Bubbles."

"I'm fine!" Bubbles snapped at her sister, dropping her hands at her sides. "When did you want to perform this spell?"

"Tonight. Buttercup and Butch can't wait that long." Blossom spoke. "We're going to need all our strength and focus, so rest until sunset."

As she turned to go in search of Brick to inform him of the night's plans, she stopped in her tracks and turned back to her sister. With all the focus on Buttercup lately, she felt that she hadn't spoken with her younger sister about anything but of ways to help Buttercup. Even now she didn't take the time to delve deeper into her sister's troubles.

"What are you feeling guilty about?" Bubbles asked as she turned her blue stare up to match with pink.

Blossom walked the few steps back to her sister and placed a cool, gentle hand on her face. The uncharacteristic hardness that pinched Bubble's face softened as she leaned into the touch. "If there is ever a time to tell me something, now is opportune."

Bubbles reached up and held Blossom's hand to her face. It was a comfort she hadn't realized she needed. Her focus had been fixated on Buttercup's wellbeing too. It was very easy to forget one's self in these circumstances. "I feel everything all the time. Sometimes, it's hard to distinguish my own from those around me."

Another rush of soothing chill ran from Blossom's hand over Bubbles' skin. "So are you feeling what you feel or what Boomer feels right now?"

Bubbles shrugged her shoulder and pressed her face deeper into Blossom's palm. " _I'm_ the one that's angry right now. We were just talking when his emotions began to swarm. His hand touched mine and it just made the emotions swell that much more."

The hand Blossom had wrapped around the grimoire hardened with ice as she thought the worst. "What happened?"

"We kissed." Her voice dropped to a whisper and it took Blossom leaning in closely, so she could hear. "It as magic."

"Like no other?"

"Yes." Bubbles nodded with a smile, but it was short lived. "But he pulled away. I thought he…we were…getting closer."

Blossom sighed and reigned in the ice that was forming on her hand around the grimoire. She'd speak with Brick on the matter. He knew his brother best, so maybe he could figure out his reasoning for hurting her sister. "Men are a mystery, Bubbles. Never forget that."

Bubbles hummed softly as she held onto her sister's hand. Blossom then leaned forward to give her a kiss on the forehead and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"I'll come find you after I speak with Brick. We can grab a bite to eat and then rest. It's going to be a long night."

Her tinkling laugh filled the garden, bringing a smile to anyone who heard it.

* * *

The door slammed loudly behind Boomer as he found himself in his room and locked the door. He locked the door behind him as he slid down and sat on the stone floor. Breathing deeply through his nose, he tried to calm himself. He was an ass. He knew he'd been one just now, rebuffing Bubbles as he did. And it was all his fault that things became how they were.

He and Bubbles were only speaking about their still missing siblings when thoughts about last night came to mind. The dream that Bubbles had came to mind and he couldn't help but think of what would have happened had he stayed in her dream. Would he have kissed her with abandon and eventually spread her legs with his hands? Would he have reached for her womanhood and probed the wetness he knew would be there? Would he have yelled out his release as he brought her to hers?

These thoughts made his cock swell and he groaned gutturally in his throat. Running his fingers through his hair, he closed his eyes and tried to banish the thoughts from his mind. It wouldn't do to have fantasies that couldn't be fulfilled. It would only cause him more heartache.

* * *

The day passed by slowly for all throughout the castle. With the direness of the situation, the boys completely forgot that preparations for their birthday were being made. They got called in to read the letters of those who stated that they were going to be in attendance. Henry, still dealing with his drinking sickness, was coarse and was quick to snap at any poor response the princes gave about any of their guests. That on top of Butch being absent made him surlier.

"When will he be back from his 'rescue'?" Henry snapped.

Brick was holding his temper in check, but only just. "He'll be back when he gets back. This isn't a normal situation."

Henry harrumphed under his breath and sat in a chair messily. His hair wasn't brushed, and his eyes were a bit glassy from sickness. It didn't escape either of their notice that he wore the same clothes from the previous night. "Is there a letter from Princess Moira of Buckus?"

Boomer glanced at Henry as a thought passed through his mind too quickly for him to catch. That immediately concerned him as to what the importance was of this particular guest. Brick looking through the pile of letters searched until he found the letter from the kingdom in the mountains. The Buckus people were a bit cold, and if Brick remembered correctly a bit greedy.

"Don't tell me that she is one of the brides you have selected for me?" Brick repressed a groan. "I've heard a many unpleasant things about their princess."

Henry snorted gruffly. "Their kingdom is very profitable, and she is of age to be married."

A grimace marred Brick's face. He'd become closer with Blossom, so the prospect of being with another put a foul taste in his mouth. "She's a harpy of a woman."

"Don't worry." Boomer cut in. "Jack is coming and he's bringing his wife, Ashi."

"Good, she can keep her away with her with her stars." Brick chuckled with his brother. "Ashi is quite the assassin."

When the boys first heard the story of Jack meeting his wife, they were slack jawed at how she had tried to kill him, but she was under contract by a bastard of a man who was holding her sisters hostage. It as unfortunate that he had no intentions of keeping any of them alive after he got his revenge. Jack ultimately saved Ashi, but the same couldn't be said for her sisters.

"Ugh." Henry remarked. "I still can't believe such a fine man such as Jack married such a barbaric woman."

Brick mostly ignored Henry, as he looked through the letters hoping to find another friend in the mists of guests. He sighed with relief when she saw a letter from Ilana, stating that she'd be attending and she couldn't wait to see them.

The thought of their birthday brought a strange bittersweet taste to Brick's mouth. On one hand he'd be a year closer to becoming king. On the other, he'd be made to marry a woman he didn't love to secure his kingdom. Whenever he dreamed of the day where he'd be king and have a king by his side, he also saw the faceless, nameless girl that saved him. No longer was she faceless or nameless, but Blossom was not to be his bride. She and her sisters would be leaving.

The time that he spent with her was limited. The problem lie in that he didn't know how much time he had with her, but he knew that there wasn't much. With Sedusa closing in on them, the end seemed so much closer. Maybe he shouldn't have allowed himself to lie with Blossom when she requested it. He couldn't say that the chance wasn't worth it in the moment, but with hindsight he knew that it would only cause him more pain when she left. Brick's breath left him in a thin cloud of smoke through his nose.

Boomer couldn't help his listening. Everything he heard was exactly what he should avoid, but within the pain was a euphoria that couldn't be matched. To be in the moment where one was loved and adored by the person of your affections was what everyone strove for. The younger prince would only be lying if he said that he didn't, but the foresight was damaging.

Could he allow himself a chance to feed his feelings for Bubbles without it tearing out his heart when she left? It was foolish of him to ask the question, for he already knew the answer. He, like his brothers, would fall and fall hard—but that what would be worst?

Falling into his desire and experiencing a pain akin to death when his heart was taken when she left? Or be left wondering what it would be like had he taken the chance?

* * *

The sun had begun to set while Sedusa and the Gang Green Gang stood behind her in the clearing. Sedusa sat with her legs crossed to her side and looking down at her hands. The texture wavered between he suppleness of a young woman to the gnarled, boniness of an old hag. She needed to find Buttercup and quickly. Thankfully, the venom Snake delivered would slow them down as Buttercup would be weak. Also, her protector was weakened as well from Ace's poison.

The viper smiled as she thought about last night. She'd invaded the beast prince's dreams and saw his desires. The boy whether he knew it or not was in love with Buttercup. She could use that to her advantage as she knew how stubborn Buttercup could be. She wouldn't stand for another to protect her. Taunting Buttercup with that knowledge would bring her such pleasure tonight.

Sedusa raised her yellow green eyes to the sky and watched as the orange of the setting sun drained away to let the purple hues of the night sky take over. The moon would rejuvenate her and give her the extra power she needed. But this was a temporary fix, for as soon as morning rose it would drain away as well as some of her youth.

* * *

"Do we have everything needed to perform the spell?" Blossom asked as she held a bowl in her hands with candles and fire stones. Sitting atop it was the grimoire with the spell needed. She didn't trust anyone outside of her sisters to leave it be.

Bubbles grabbed another sprig of orchid and lavender and followed Blossom out of their spell room. The two sisters went up to the halls leading to the princes' rooms, knocking on Brick's door. When he opened it, he held a hand out preventing entry. Boomer opened the door wider and exited. It didn't escape Bubbles' notice that he didn't look at her. Her hands tightened on the bowl she held, and she looked down at the stones of the floor.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Brick suggested. Blossom nodded and gave him the space to lead the way.

The four moved quickly and silently through the castle. Boomer's mind reading helped with avoided any guards or still awake castle staff. As he did so, he used his affinity over fire to lower the lights, making the halls darker. Brick led the girls and his brother to the roof of the castle. It was rare that any of the guards would be there. The girls would have the freedom to perform their spell without scrutiny. The last thing any of them needed was for someone to witness the practicing of magic and force a stake burning to occur.

Climbing the last stair to the door that would lead them outside, Brick pushed open the door letting them out. Blossom and Bubbles scurried onto the open roof with just enough space for them to draw the magic circle for the spell. Setting the bowls down, each witch took its contents and arranged them according to how it was in the grimoire.

Blossom lit the candles with the fire stones and made a four-point star with them. She then began drawing runes for the mind on the stone floors. Bubbles plucked the petals of the orchids and lavender off their centers and put them into the bowl. The bowl was then placed within the center of the star. She then took a lock of black hair from a brush and placed it within the bowl.

Reluctantly, Bubbles turned to face Boomer and held out her hand. "Do you have the item with Butch's essence?"

Boomer held out a red and dark orange stained rag that he and brick regarded with mild disgust. Blossom noticed the rag and frowned. "Is that blood?"

"Butch likes to keep his bandages from his injuries." Brick offered as explanation.

Boomer held out the rag to Bubbles who took it delicately by the edge with her fingers. She dropped it into the bowl and shook her hand in disgust at having to touch such a foul thing. Reaching into her sleeve, she uncorked a small bottle of sage ashes and began to draw a ring of circles with it.

"What is that?" Boomer asked more to break the silence that had settled uncomfortably than curiosity.

"It's ashes from the rowan tree." Bubbles answered shortly. "It's for protection."

Boomer spared a worried glance at Brick before looking back at the circle of magic before them. "Is this dangerous?"

Blossom looked up from the runes. "All magic has a risk involved. That's why we take care to do each and every spell properly."

"What happens when a spell isn't done properly?" Brick asked, only to be filled with unease as a tense silence settled over them. The truth didn't need to be said as it plain on the girls' faces. Taking a deep breath, he folded his arms across his chest. "Is there anything else you need us to do?"

Blossom looked to the grimoire and shook her head. "Not at the moment." She went back to drawing the runes, checking the grimoire often to be sure that they were right.

When the sisters were finished with the preparations for the spell, they sat opposite each other across the star.

"Boomer, sit between Blossom and I on this side. "She gestured to her right. "Brick, this side."

Slowly the princes complied and sat tensely, crossing their legs. The girls held their hands out and took each one of the princes' hands in their own. Bubbles and Boomer tensed slightly at the other's touch.

Taking a deep cleansing breath, Blossom looked between each of the princes. "Whatever happens, do not let go of our hands. Repeat _exactly_ what I say how I say it."

The fiery haired witch waited for nods of agreement before she began to speak the spell. She said it slowly in the language of Cragon. Bubbles followed her when she began the second time, eyes falling closed. Brick slowly began to recite the spell in the foreign tongue that felt strange in his mouth. When Boomer joined in the chanting, he noticed the glowing first.

From the center of the star, the contents of the bowl caught fire. The flames were pink and blue, dying down quickly to release thick plumes of smoke that ran endlessly. The smoke ran over their legs, leaving a strange tingle to form.

Brick and Boomer looked to their counterparts, almost stunned at their lack of fear. The smoke rose higher around their bodies increasing the tingle and leaving a weightlessness in its wake. When the plumes when over their heads, Brick and Boomer squeezed their eyes shut.

There was a stark silence that filled the air. No sound of breathing. No wind. No rustling of the night creatures. The princes weren't even sure if they were breathing, the world was so still.

 _Open your eyes._

The voice was Blossom's. The familiarity of it was more than enough to make the strangeness of the situation disappear. At least, that's what he thought. When Brick opened his eyes, he was shocked to see an all pink silhouette of Blossom. Her hair was a risen halo about her head and her eyes were all white. It would've appeared frightening if she weren't so beautiful to him. Her form didn't appear to have clothes, but aside from the soft curve of her body, there were no other markers of her womanhood.

 _What happened to you? To me?_

 _The spell had us take ethereal forms. We're one a different plane now. Stand up._

Brick wasn't sure that he could. This was another dimension of being, and he wasn't sure his mind could handle it. Taking an unnecessary breath, he moved to stand and took notice for the first time, his own body. He was just like Blossom bare, but a bright red male silhouette. His hair in a similar state of floating halo around him.

 _My god._

Blossom took his hand and rather than running, she floated through the space between them. Together the two of them sped through the vastness of the astral plane. Brick looked around him for any sign of Boomer and Bubbles. His panic was short lived as he caught a light blue and royal blue figures darting across the vastness to join them.

 _Boomer!_

 _Brick!_

Blossom and Bubbles didn't stop as they joined up with one another. They just continued to streak across the vastness at a speed that would be dizzying for their physical bodies.

 _We can't dawdle._ Bubbles spoke. _We must hurry and find them._

 _Return by morning._ Blossom said to their group.

 _Why? What happens by morning?_ Boomer worried, unsure about what he and his brother had gotten into.

 _The spell wears off. If we're not returned to our bodies…_ the feminine blue figure disclosed. _…then we'll be stuck on this plane forever._

 _And our bodies will fall into a death like sleep, never to awaken._

With that terrible prospect in mind, Brick and Boomer hastened their pace. Hopefully they would find Butch and Buttercup and make it back in time.

* * *

The long day of traveling on top of the coming and going fever, tired Buttercup out. She just barely stayed awake long enough to eat some of the rabbit Butch had caught. The moment she finished, she leaned back against a tree and fell asleep. Butch looked to her over his own portion of rabbit and sighed. He'd been waiting for her to fall asleep.

Finishing his own meal, he wiped his mouth and moved over to Buttercup. As gently as he could, he shifted her, so she was near the fire and snuggled under the blankets. He wanted to try shifting and see how long he could hold his form. If he could hold it for an extended amount of time, he might be able to get them to the castle faster. The castle was the safest place for them right now.

He wanted to consider himself lucky that none of the Gang Green Gang had found them yet, but Sedusa had invaded his dreams the night before. A disgusted shudder ran through him at the violation. Checking over Buttercup one last time, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He didn't feel that tingle when he kissed her lips, so he pressed another kiss to her forehead for good measure and a third for a sound sleep.

Butch brushed some hair from her face, frowning a bit when he noticed it was a tad longer than it was this morning. He was also concerned about her eyes being shifting to that yellow green. Those were Sedusa's eyes he saw, and it tore at his heart just thinking about someone else in Buttercup's body. He was going to protect her.

Standing up, he shed his clothes and tried to shift. It was easier this time, but he couldn't hold it for long. A few minutes was better than none, but he still wasn't strong enough. He tried this a few more times, before he began to feel his own exhaustion come over him. He redressed and put out the fire and then snuggled under the blankets with Buttercup. She sighed softly in her sleep as his warmth surrounded her. His arm once again found itself around her waist and he buried his nose in her hair. These small comforts eventually allowed him to drift off to sleep.

* * *

The four figures raced throughout the darkness, going where they felt their siblings to be. However, the feeling was faint at best, meaning that they weren't yet asleep. Once they were, there figures would appear before them like a beacon.

 _How much longer?_ Boomer asked, ever concerned about the time constraint they had.

Bubbles turned to look at him with a sharp answer, when before them less than a league away a light green flash appeared. Not bothering to spare a glance at the princes, the girls rushed forward, becoming blurs of pink and blue lights against the darkness.

 _Buttercup!_

 _BUTTERCUP!_

When the green flash took the form of their sister, she looked down at herself in confusion. She was a pale green with no clothes, but she couldn't exactly say that she was naked. She was then embraced from two different sides by arms of pink and blue, with a small chorus of her name in voices she'd recognize anywhere.

 _Blossom? Bubbles? Wh-what's going on? Where are we?_ She asked bewildered but filled with relief at seeing her sisters.

 _We've been so worried._ Blossom whispered as she and Bubbles released their sister, but remained in contact with their hands on each other's shoulders.

 _What happened?_

 _Why didn't either of you tell me that Sedusa had found John?_ Buttercup accused looking into the white eyes of her sisters' ethereal forms.

The two figures of pink and blue looked at each other before heaving their own sighs. Blossom held onto Buttercup's hands and squeezed them tightly in her own. _Can you tell that you wouldn't have gone had I been the one to tell you?_

Buttercup looked down and shook her head in the negative. She knew that no matter who told her, she would've ran to help John. Bubbles rubbed Buttercup's shoulders in a comforting manner. _Are you at least all right?_

 _I'm fine for now. We did get in a bit of trouble though._

 _What kind of trouble?_ Blossom asked, just as a dark green light filled the space.

The form of the green light took the shape of Butch, who stared at his foreign form and spun around trying to make sense of where he was. Brick and Boomer had just stepped up to the group when Butch took notice of them.

 _Where the hell am I?_ Butch demanded of the others.

 _It's temporary plane that was created when we cast the spell to find you._ Blossom informed them as she turned to Butch. _That being said, we must hurry. Where are you two right now?_

Butch ran a hand over his face, shuddering slightly at the strange sensation of not touching skin, but pure energy. _We're probably be arriving at Townsend in another day. We fell from a cliff and—._

 _A cliff? Boomer interrupted._

 _What happened?_ Brick asked, looking between Buttercup and Butch.

 _We were ambushed._ Butch told them. _I got poisoned and Buttercup was bitten. I sucked most of the venom out, but she's feverish._

 _I'm fine!_ Buttercup cut him off. _We're just a bit weak and trying to remain hidden. Also, those miscreants we fought in Townsend are under Sedusa's control._

The eyes of the pink figure widened. _What?_

 _She's using them to do her bidding._

The light blue figure shook her head. _The fools. They were better off wandering with their minds lost than under her control._

Buttercup scoffed and looked down. _It's their demise._

Suddenly a sound like the sky cracking open filled the air. The six figures huddled together looking up and around them.

 _What was that?_

 _Are we in danger?_

 _What's happening?_

 _Are we safe?_

 _Stay close._

 _Don't panic._

 _Where did it come from?_

 _Does anyone see anything?_

 _Shush!_ Butch hissed. In the small silence, he thought he heard something. Then the thundering sound broke through the air again. The princes moved to form a circle with the guys in the middle of them. They all looked up seeing cracks forming in the sky.

What is going on? I thought we were safe. Boomer accused with uncertainty filling him.

No one spoke as they watched the cracks spread across the sky as if it were a crumbling stone ceiling. Suddenly laughing could be heard echoing around him. They tightened the circle around the girls, only to stop when Brick and Boomer felt Blossom and Bubbles pushing against them.

What are you—?

 **You are all beyond your depths.**

Blossom, Bubbles, and Butch froze in the places as the voice washed over them.

Is that—?

Sedusa?

A yellowish glow began to form from within the center where there once was green. The group turned and saw that where once stood the all green figure of Buttercup was now yellow with eyes a menacing red.

No! Blossom yelled and reached out to grasped Buttercup, only to be thrown back. Her ethereal body glow dimmed as she hit the ground.

Blossom! Brick and Bubbles screamed. Bubbles ran to her sister, while Brick charged at the figure that was crackling with power. He was going to burn her beyond recognition.

Arms of green wrapped around Brick restraining him. Don't! That's Buttercup!

That's not Buttercup!

It is! He insisted. Just don't hurt her!

But what if she hurts us? Boomer shouted.

Bubbles held Blossom to her, hoping for the pink to return to her figure. Blossom's eyes just barely opened, and she exhaled softly. The Mountain Ash.

Bubbles nodded and ran to Buttercup. She evaded Boomer's grip when he reached out to her and placed her hands and held Buttercup's yellowed figure by the shoulders. Buttercup! Buttercup, come back to us. Please, please, please don't give in to her.

Bubbles help me.

Bubbles placed her hands on Buttercup's face and held on tightly. Buttercup reached up and held her sister's hands to her face. I call upon the mages above to cast out the foreign body that is within you. I ask them to banish to back to where—.

A laugh broke from Buttercup's lips, but it wasn't her voice. The sound of it shook Bubbles' concentration, but she closed her eyes and began to recite the spell to block Sedusa from Buttercup's person. The hands holding her own tightened and Bubbles heard the voice speaking to her.

 **How did you know this spell?**

Bubbles closed her eyes and began recited the spell louder to combat Sedusa's control.

 **Won't tell me? No matter.**

In the middle of reciting the spell, Bubbles felt her strength being drained from her. Sedusa's grip on her hands was tight and unrelenting as they drained her magic. She fell to her knees and her hands slipped from Buttercup's yellow cheeks. Her blue glow fading from her person.

Bubbles! Boomer started to run when Butch held his arm out to him. Butch!

NO!

Blossom and Bubbles with the last of their strength, whispered the catalyst that would break the spell that they were performing. By the mages amongst the stars and the moon above, protect us.

The yellow figure that was Buttercup began to develop a white sphere within her chest. She looked down, then at the figures around her with wide eyes.

 **NO!**

The white engulfed her body as it did for the rest of the group. Shining white circles began to form in the middle of their chests. The pull back to their bodies was strong and left them with little time. Brick grabbed onto Butch around the back of his neck and pressed his forehead against his.

Mac is in Townsend. Find him and get back to the castle.

Butch nodded his head and gasped as the white engulfed his body.

* * *

Sedusa was thrown back into her mind with such a force that she fell against the ground. Her breath was thrust from her body and it left her gasping for air.

Ace ran to her side, reaching out to help her only to be thrown back by a whip of magic. "Stay away from me!"

The witch's anger rolled off her in waves as she tried to catch her bearings. She slowly brought herself up to her feet, and with a slither in her walk went to Ace. She wrapped a band of magic around him and lifted him from the ground.

The vicious stare combined with the harshness of her face had Ace trembling in fear. He could see why his subordinate Snake felt such trepidation in trusting her. His lust for power had blinded him to the danger that he'd put his gang in. However, it was much too late for them to retreat. They were caught tight within her grip, and she had no intentions of letting go.

"I want you to tell me something Ace."

He nodded, not able to find his voice.

"Where can I find the princes' home?"

* * *

Butch and Buttercup jolted awake and gasped for breath. The beast prince gathered himself must sooner than Buttercup did and grabbed her face. He forced her to look at him and nearly yelled out in relief at the sight of beautiful jade green eyes.

Overwhelmed in a way he never been before he acted purely on instinct. He pressed his lips to Buttercup's in a savage kiss. His mouth pulled at her lips and his hands tugged her flush against him. Rolling onto his back, he positioned her above him as he kissed her along her jaw and neck. His clawed hands tugged at the collar of her shirt, exposing more of her flesh to his nocturnal eyes. Butch lavished the milky skin and the scar of Snake's bite with gentle kisses as his other hand pushed against her thighs, pressing his hardening cock against her womanhood.

Lost as he was in his desperation, he wasn't so far gone that he didn't register the sound of his name when Buttercup called to him. Pulling his lips from her skin, he looked up into the only eyes he ever wanted to see in the most beautiful face. Eyes that were filled with distraught tears than ran unrelenting down her face, making it red and blotchy.

The hand tangled in the top of her dress was freed to cup her cheek. He caught some of the tears and brushed a few stray leaves from her hair. "Buttercup?"

A sob broke from Buttercup's lips as she wrapped her arms around Butch. She never wanted to be without him. She never felt safe accept for when she was in his arms. His strong arms that promised protection. Promised love.

"Buttercup." Butch whispered as he buried his nose in her hair.

In between taking gasps of breath, she clutched onto Butch's body and whispered words she knew would change everything between them.

"What?" Butch pulled back from Buttercup to stare into shining jade green eyes. Whatever came next, he wanted to be sure that it was Buttercup he was with.

"Hold me." She pled, pressing her forehead against his.

Butch nodded against her forehead, then he moved forward to kiss her. Her lips responded to his by parting and letting his tongue in to stroke against her own. He tasted feral. It was the best way she could describe it.

From how he proceeded to tug her clothes off to the tightness of the grip he had on her hips and thighs. Once he pulled the dress over her head, Buttercup reached for the hem of his shirt and rid him of it. She had to move off his lap, so he could remove his trousers. In the moments the both of them were bare to the other, each took their time to trace the planes and curves of the other's body. For Butch, it was all about noticing the difference between his previous lovers and how they paled in comparison to Buttercup. No other would do for him after this encounter. With Buttercup it was all new and she took her time in getting familiar with his body. She couldn't help the smile when he remembered where a few of the scars marring his body came from. When her virgin hand touched his length, she almost drew back until he gently coaxed her touch back onto him.

Wrapping her fingers around him with just the right amount of pressure, Butch then showed her the right way to stroke him. Slow, long strokes in a twisting motion that glided over the head of his cock. His sigh in her ear made her blush, but she didn't stop the movements of her hand. She did stutter in her motions when his own hand found its way between her legs. A wetness she hadn't even been away of made it easy for Butch to glide his fingers across the outer edge of her womanhood. When Buttercup sighed into his neck, Butch used his other hand to gently tilt her head back, so he could kiss her.

Her lips and face were soft from her crying that trickled to a stop. Holding her there was a bliss he hadn't thought possible, but here he was in the middle of the wilderness being as human as they could be. His fingers dipped deeper into her opening, drawing a gasp from her and her grip tightened on him to almost pain.

"It's okay, Kitten. It's okay." He whispered as he gently thrust one then two fingers in and out of her. A small smile crossed his face as soft moans and sighs broke from her mouth. His nose was flooded with the spiciness that was her arousal and pending climax—a climax he wanted her to have when he was in her. Without relinquishing his grip on her, Butch turned so that he was on his knees and holding Buttercup up. He then laid her down on the thin blankets with his body hovering over hers. Butch removed his fingers from her and brought then to his mouth to savor the flavor of her essence. The sight of such an action made Buttercup's face flame and her core clench with need.

Taking a deep breath, Butch slowly dropped his body down onto Buttercup, easing her legs apart with his knees. As he settled between them, his hardened cock brushed against Buttercup's center making her gasp and shut her eyes.

"No." Butch cupped her cheek again and waited for her to open her eyes. "Keep those eyes open. I want to see all of you."

Buttercup nodded as she brought her hands to Butch's face and stroked her nails along his cheek. Butch twisted his head to kiss her fingers as he lined the head of his cock with her womanly entrance.

Buttercup tensed as she was breached for the first time, but Butch's unwavering stare eased her mind. As the front of his hips touched the back of her thighs, he released the breath he'd been holding and began the slow dance that all animals practiced. He smelt the blood of her virgin barrier spill but buried his face into the crook of her neck as he slowly got her used to the feeling of his body within hers.

The push and pull motion soothed Buttercup and she allowed herself to be loved by Butch. Love? It was the second time in a very short time that she'd associated love with herself and Butch. Did she love Butch? As she stared up into his eyes, with the sinking moon casting its dim light on his bearded face, Buttercup could see it. This man—this prince—loved her. It shone in his emerald eyes, was felt in his intimate embrace. She was loved by someone other than her sisters and she loved back.

A fresh wave of tears welled in her eyes and spilled down the sides of her face in hot trails.

"Buttercup, what—?"

"Just don't stop Butch. What you're doing now, don't stop. Ever." She begged softly against his lips.

Butch leaned down to kiss her and urged her to tilt her pelvis in just way, so that he stimulated all her nerves. Buttercup cried out against his lips with tears falling down in her face. She felt so much, in her heart, body, and soul. Her arms wrapped around the wolf prince and brought him down to her, twisting his head just so for lips to be at his ear. She whispered a soft utterance in the Cragon language that made her and Butch's eyes glow.

The sudden flow of magic between then, causing a pleasurable tingle to go down their spines. The pleasure increased and had Butch thrusting faster so as to bring Buttercup closer to the peak. He wanted her to experience that euphoria of being complete—being complete with him.

Butch could tell that Buttercup's end was nearing. The walls of her sex were becoming a clenching tunnel that wanted to milk everything from him. Her scent changed from just spicy to a sweetened spicy that he could practically taste on his tongue.

"The edge…is right…there…Buttercup." Butch spoke in a broken sentence. "And I…am there…with you. We can…go over…together."

The whispered promise tore a scream from Buttercup as Butch's thrusts quickened, and he struck a special place inside her that made the very stars dance and shine brighter in her eyes. When he struck it once more, Buttercup felt herself come apart. She was certain that had Butch not been holding her together, she would never become whole again. Her claws raked across the wide of Butch's back, drawing blood. Butch released his own howl of pleasure to the stars when his release hit, filling Buttercup with his love. The warmth that spread through her made her moan softly and her eyes fell closed.

In that moment, Butch didn't mind. He held still as they slowly came down from their rise and fall of pleasure. He adjusted them so that they were lying on their sides and gently pulled out of her. Despite the slight discomfort of Butch's withdrawal, Buttercup clung to him, not wanting to be parted from him. She promptly fell asleep cradled in his arms, as Butch drifted off slowly with a whispered "I love you" on his lips.

* * *

 **Sorry, sorry, sorry my dear lovelies. I said the first week of December and it's creeping into the third. Writing my final papers for my classes took more out of me than I thought, but it will be the last time. This girl has graduated with a Bachelor's Degree in Film Arts. I'm glad to be finished knowing that this is only the beginning of something great.**

 **My writing will continue, and with the utmost intentions of evolving into motion pictures for you all to view. The support from you guys is the first in this endeavor and is the most precious to me. This place will always be the beginning for me, and I'm so glad that you guys were here to start this journey with me. You, my readers and fans, have been the best.**

 **However, I am still appalled by my lack of posting when I promised. I've been writing overtime to try to catch up. I hope it was worth the way and that you all enjoyed it. I love you all and Happy Holidays. Also, as a Christmas treat I will be posting another one-shot. This will be for the Growing Up Is Hard. Tell me what you think of it.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	21. If There's A Will, A Way

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: If There's a Will, A Way

A chorus of gasps filled the late-night air. The princes gasped loudly and scrambled on their backs. The weight of falling back into physical forms was akin to falling to earth. It was painful and left them disorientated.

When Boomer was able to catch his breath he turned to Bubbles, his blue eyes stormy with fear and anger at what just happened. He reached for her and tightly gripped the tops of her arms as he glared into her still slightly clouded eyes.

"What happened? You said there would be no risk!" He shook her slightly, backing off when a blue whip of magic cut across his chest. He fell against the stone floor, holding a hand to his chest where the pain radiated.

Bubbles pressed her fingers into her temples. She glared at Boomer through the pain and proceeded to stand up, wobbling unbalanced for a moment. "We never said there wasn't any risk. All magic has risk."

"But what in the hell happened? How did Sedusa break in like she did?" Boomer continued to yell, looking for answers.

Brick helped Blossom to stand before turning to his brother with a tired and irritated stare. "Boomer, calm yourself."

Stormy blue met simmering red in a small battle of wills. The yellow-haired prince's fear won out as he stood in challenge to his brother. The elder gently eased Blossom behind him as he exhaled a thin trail of smoke in disapproval. "Calm? _Calm!_ How do you expect me to stay calm when there was a breach in our defenses?"

"Sedusa is older and isn't relying on a grimoire for spells." Blossom cut in, moving from around Brick to face off with his brother. "There are things that she can do, that we aren't able to fathom because of her experienced knowledge."

Boomer's chest swelled with indignation. "What about your sister? This isn't the first time that we've seen her overcome by that witch! How do you expect to keep her out?"

Another blue whip of magic struck Boomer, this time at the back of his head. He spun around to face a red-faced Bubbles, her eyes glowing with magic and righteous anger. "This is a battle my sisters and I have been fighting for over five years now! You will hold your damned tongue and not speak to us that way!"

Blue magic whipped around her clenched fists. Boomer was prepared to take a step in her direction when Bubbles rose her hands to fight.

"Enough!" A chilling wind blew around them, killing the rising ire between the witches and the princes. Blossom waved her hand to send a wind to douse the still smoldering embers in the bowl. "This isn't going to help Buttercup or Butch."

"I directed Butch to Townsend, where he can regroup with Mac. They should return in four days' time." Brick informed them.

"Four days?" Bubbles gasped, before looking to Blossom in worry.

Blossom sighed, her own worry palpable. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but that's the best we can hope for. At least then, they won't be alone."

Bubbles bit her lip before moving past them to leave the open space of the roof. Blossom was quick to follow her, but not without an icy glare at Boomer.

Brick turned to his brother and shook his head. "You truly are an idiot, brother."

"Me?"

"We're all worried. It's even all right to be scared. However, do not take your anger out on them." Brick warned.

Boomer looked to start a protest but stopped when Brick laid a hard look on him. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Can you honestly tell me that you were not the littlest bit frightened by what just happened?"

"Of course, I was frightened. I thought we'd lose Buttercup and Blossom in one fell swoop." Brick put out. "But we can't afford to show fear in moments when we need to hold together." He then thought back to how Butch held his own composure while he and Boomer reacted. Butch had held his own and proven himself very capable.

"Then what are you supposing we do?"

Brick looked out over the lands that he would rule, but not without his brothers at his sides. "We'll regroup when Butch returns. We need to know what else he knows about the Gang Green Gang."

Boomer nodded his head and began to leave the roof. Brick caught his arm, stopping his retreat. "What?"

"Apologize to Bubbles and Blossom."

"What?"

"Do as I ask." Brick told him gently, but firmly before releasing him.

The elder prince left his younger brother on the roof a bit dumbfounded. It was short lived as he knew that he had been in the wrong. Even as a mind reader he forgot to be considerate of those around him. Bubbles was the last one that he wanted to offend, but he'd gone and done just that. He felt the largest ass in the world now.

Running his hand through his hair, he left the roof with the hopes of seeking out Bubbles. He knew he had to apologize to both girls, but he wanted to find Bubbles on her own. She was one that needed his apology the most. They were growing closer, but today has a setback of he ever felt one. He had to make things right with her.

Taking his time to find her, Boomer put together his thoughts and what he wanted to say to Bubbles. He'd built up his nerve, only for it to be blown away when he found her with tears in her eyes in their self-claimed spell room. The feelings of regret and remorse flooded him and alerted Bubbles to his presence and she'd opened the door before he had a chance to knock.

"What do you want?" she demanded, overwhelmed by today's events and the storm of emotions that the present prince brewed in her.

Boomer clenched his fists at his sides, before dropping his head. "I—I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? About what, because there are a number of things I believe you should be sorry for." Bubbles spoke in a voice that quivered. She dragged the back of her hand across her face to wipe the tears away.

Boomer couldn't deny that was the truth. "A number of things. First being how I recently just spoke to you and Blossom. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. It's just that—."

"You're scared. I know. Still, it's no excuse for how you spoke to me." She wanted to say more but didn't. She threw a wall up around her mind to protect her thoughts from the probing mind of Boomer.

"Bubbles." Boomer sighed when he felt the wall block him out.

"No!" she yelled out pointing a finger in his face. "After how you've acted like an utter ass to me, you don't get a right to be in my mind."

Something within Boomer broke at the idea of not being able to read Bubbles mind. In the previous days to now, he'd enjoyed looking through her mind. Being entwined with her mind. Being blocked now left him cold and hollow. Boomer placed a hand over his chest at the pain of his bleeding heart.

A lump formed in Bubbles' throat, in which she had difficulty swallowing. More tears welled in her eyes and she tried her hardest not to make them fall. The heartache she felt from Boomer forced her to cut herself off from him. The moment she did, she was drowned in her own sorrow.

The worst of it was that when she looked at Boomer she didn't need her empathetic abilities to read the pain she saw there. She then closed the door and braced her forehead against the wood of the door. The tears ran hot down her face in salty trails of anguish. She'd come to care about Boomer, and it cut her deeply in the heart that they'd let fear wedge itself between them.

On the other side of the door, Boomer felt his heart clench. Turning on his heel, he went up to his room. His mind and heart were heavy with remorse for the failing relationship with Bubbles and worry for his brother and her sister. Too much had happened in so little time, and he was struggling to keep up.

* * *

Brick and Blossom heard the slam of one of the doors from their place in Brick's bed. The two had retreated to his room, where they'd indulged in lying beside one another. Brick had abandoned his clothes as did Blossom and the two simply enjoyed the feel of one another's skin against the others. They shared in whispered conversation before having their small peace broken.

With their hands clasped in the air between them, Brick tickled her palm with his thumb. "I don't believe the apology went well." Brick murmured to Blossom.

"Don't fault him too much. In that moment Sedusa broke through, I myself was afraid." Blossom whispered.

Brick's arm underneath Blossom's naked form pulled her closer. "I felt the same. When you were struck down…" he shuddered as the memory washed over him. "…I feared for you."

Twisting their entwined hands so she could kiss his large one, Blossom held tight to him. "I'm going to figure out how to save my sister. I'll look through the grimoire in the morning for anything I might've missed."

"You've gone through that book more times than I can count. I believe you would've found something by now, wouldn't you?" Brick wondered.

"I just have to be sure that no stone is left unturned." She yawned against his hand and snuggled into his warm chest.

Brick pulled her cool body to his and welcomed the soothing chill. "It's late. As much as I'd rather lose myself in you, we should sleep."

A drowsy chuckle brushed against his chest. "Hmmm." She fell asleep not long after, breathing soft breaths against his skin, raising gooseflesh. It put him as ease and he fell asleep soon after.

* * *

The morning sun warmed Buttercup's back, waking her up. Groaning softly, she nuzzled her face into what she believed was the rough blanket below her. Her nose was filled with the scent of male musk and dog. Slowly opening her eyes, she was met with flesh and a smattering of dark hair across the chest. It rose and fell in deep even breaths. Tilting her head upwards, she caught the underside on Butch's bearded chin and his relaxed sleeping face.

She tried to sit up but was prevented by Butch's arms wrapped securely around her. With his moment, she came to realize that they both were naked. Slight panic began to set in before the events of the previous night flashed through her mind. The visit with her sisters and the other princes. Sedusa breaking through their spell. Waking up to Butch breathing just as heavily as she was. The kiss that ignited everything between them.

She could still taste Butch's lips on her own. Feel the tight grip of his hands over her body. The slide of his swollen flesh against and within her. Just the thought of it had Buttercup clenching her legs together against Butch's. Against his touch, he shifted and she gasped at the twitching movement of his cock. She tried to moving again, stirring a low rumbling from the wolf prince beneath her.

Freezing in placing, the ravenette witch watched and felt as Butch awoke. His body rippled beneath hers as he shook out his muscles and coaxed them awake. When his eyes opened, he turned to look at the shining jade green eyes of Buttercup. Raising a hand to her face, he gently ran his fingers over her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed as she fell into his hand.

"Open your eyes." He whispered in the serene morning. When she did, Butch released the breath he'd been holding. "I always want to see these eyes."

Hearing him say that, caused a rush of tears to swell in her eyes and spill over. "By the moon, I need to stop crying."

Butch chuckled softly as he sat up, revealing more of his chest and naked body to her. He took small pleasure in seeing her face flare like a virgin's would at the sight of his body. Without a hint of modesty, he stood up and stretched again, feeling stronger. Better than he did the night before falling asleep. Risking a chance, he dropped to all fours and shifted. Rather than the large wolf came the transformation he underwent when defending Townsend. He was the human wolf hybrid with his fur shining beautifully in the morning light. When he released his transformation, he turned fully to face Buttercup.

"How? I thought—."

Buttercup wrapped her arms around herself, holding the blanket close to her form. The final thing she remembered from the night before was the spell she whispered to Butch and the flow of power between them. "Last night. When we…mated…magic passed between us."

Worry crossed Butch's face. She'd said that transferring magic would weaken one of them, but as far as he could tell nothing was wrong. He was distracted when Buttercup reached for her clothes. More of her skin was revealed and a carnal hunger struck him. Restraint was not his strong suit, so when a growl of need rumbled in the air, Buttercup's eyes flickered to his and she inhaled sharply.

With her senses back to what they were, she was able to smell the rising desire in Butch. It sparked her own, but she couldn't allow them to indulge like they did last night. "Don't we need to hurry back to the castle?"

Her saying that broke through the fog of desire swirling around Butch. They weren't safe exposed as they were. Last night was further proof of that as Sedusa invaded…whatever the hell that was last night. It felt too real to be a dream, but too otherworldly at the same time. Brick's rushed instructions to him were to get to Townsend.

"Yes, but first we stop in Townsend."

Pausing in her dressing she looked to Butch with a furrowed brow. "Townsend? Why there?"

"Brick informed me that Mac was there. I remember him leaving with a group of soldiers." Butch told her as he dressed. "It would be to our advantage to travel back to the castle with them. The Gang Green Gang most definitely will be keeping an eye out for couples on the road."

"Sedusa isn't going to allow us traveling with a group to dissuade her." Buttercup answered back as she dressed.

Gathering up their blankets, Butch tried to discreetly to inhale the lingering scent of their mating. If was concentrated on one singular spot, a mixture of his seed and her arousal. It was a heady scent that was a natural aphrodisiac. That would have to sustain him until he could have her again—hopefully within the sanctuary of his bedroom.

The morning was long as the two traveled under the cover of the forest to reach Townsend. They remained silent letting only the crunching of the occasional apple pass between them.

"Will you take Noir back when we arrive in Townsend?" Butch asked, simply for a reason to not suffer in silence.

Buttercup frowned as she thought about what Noir would think when they say another again. He was very jealous and didn't care much for Butch. However, she had to think about what was best. John needed protection, and she trusted only Noir to fulfil the task. Still, in the few days she'd been parted from him, she'd missed him greatly.

"No. John needs him more than I do." It was a neutral answer, but her voice belayed her sorrow about her out of reach companion.

Butch stretched out his hand to place a comforting hand on her shoulder when Buttercup quickly evaded. His hand clenched around empty air and he sighed. "I can protect you."

"I know. It's just…Noir has always been with me." Buttercup said as she broke though the brush ahead of Butch.

Her sadness burned his nose, but he silently followed after her. Maybe he could allow her a brief visit with the cat familiar before returning to the castle.

* * *

The soldiers were standing in the hard unsure of how to proceed. Mac had gone inside the house of the odd inventor, but their entrance was halted by a black cat with glaring green eyes. Whenever any one of them attempted to move past him, the air shimmered around him and a growl sounded. What worried them was that the growl was much to deep and loud for a creature of his size.

"What should we do?" one soldier asked.

"Wasn't that the cat the princes' wards had with them?" another questioned.

A shrug rose on that, but none of them could be for certain. "I don't know, but he is a strange one. He isn't allowing us to pass."

One soldier who was braver than the others stepped forward and unsheathed his sword. He wasn't afraid of a cat and thought it foolish that the others would be so unnerved by it. Noir narrowed his eyes at the arrogant man before him. His hackles rose in challenge. When the sword was thrust into his face, he didn't flinch. His ears flattened against his head and his body tensed for his attack.

The soldier chuckled to hide his discomfort at the stony appearance of the cat. "He's not so—ahh!"

The moment he'd turned his head to face his men, Noir pounced on him. In movements too quick to follow, Noir ran his claws against the cheek of the soldier, before running down his body and clawing him along the way. When he was on the ground again, he turned and seemed to smirk as the others laughed at the fallen soldier. He returned to his place in the doorway. He'd just barely began to sit when the soldier began to chase after him. Noir ran between the other soldiers, leading the other soldier in circles.

Riotous laughter could be heard from outside, drawing the attention of Mac and John. "Sounds like Noir is having fun."

Mac turned back to the inventor and held his cup in between his hands. "I must apologize to you for the inconvenience we've been."

"It's no inconvenience. Seems I'm very popular as of late." John commented. "First a strange woman saying she's looking for her daughter. Then the girl I was told was the woman's daughter arrives and leaves her cat behind. Then you." The inventor stood up and went to the window where he could see Noir _playing_ with the other soldiers outside.

Mac watched him compassionately. He'd heard from the princes that he'd had to have his memories wiped. In fact, the entire village lost their memories of the girls. When he went to visit Gabrielle, he was greatly surprised that she remembered him and the princes. He'd felt guilty for being remembered when the girls could not.

Suddenly a rather loud yowl broke out and had the inventor running outside. Mac ran outside to see what the trouble was, and honestly feared for his life. Before him, Noir's hackles were risen high and the fur on the back of his neck stood on end. Looking him over, Mac could see his tall bent at an odd angle. It was easy to guess what happened.

"Noir!" Mac called out, hoping beyond hope that the cat wouldn't transform and attack.

The swirls of green magic unseen by the men around him had just begun his change when the wind blew and with it a scent that aggravated and soothed him. Sprinting into a leap onto his shoulder and then past him, Noir ran into the tree line.

"Noir!" his lady gasped as he leapt into her arms and rubbed himself into her skin. She smelled intimately of dog and he didn't like it. When he glanced at the mutt in question, he couldn't help the hiss that escaped his mouth.

Butch knowing exactly why Noir was acting this way scoffed a smug laugh.

Buttercup looked between her former companion and the one set to protect her now. "Don't tease him."

"I didn't say anything." Butch innocently answered as he turned his mischievous eyes to Buttercup.

"You didn't have to." Buttercup retorted as she broke the tree line and went to step into the clearing leading to her old home.

Everyone was surprised to see a young woman walking from the trees. The soldiers were even more so when they recognized their second prince emerging from behind her.

"My prince."

Butch raised a hand to set them at ease, before walking up to Mac. "It's good to see you."

"Should I ask how you came here from the south?" Mac spoke lowly to him.

Butch shared a significant look with him. It spoke of a sensitive conversation that was best held within closed walls. Mac nodded just the slightest bit in acknowledgement. "How long have you all rested?"

"We only just arrived here this afternoon." Mac answered.

Butch looked at the soldiers giving them a quick once over. Aside from one soldier that obviously had an encounter with Noir, the lot before him appeared ready for travel. When he looked to Buttercup, she found her nuzzling Noir. The sight of that shouldn't have made him jealous, but his possessive animal side made it near impossible not to. Noir was getting his cat scent all over Buttercup to cover his. No matter, the moment he got back to the castle he'd get his scent all over her.

"After Buttercup sits with John for a while, we're leaving. I don't care it's day or night. We're getting back to the castle as soon as we can."

"What happened?"

The wolf prince growled lowly in his throat, causing Mac to step back in self-preservation. He noticed the commoner's clothes that his prince was wearing and the dress that he would never have imagined seeing Buttercup wear. He'd get the full details later he was sure, but for now he'd make sure his men rested and ready for anything that came their way.

"I'll stay near if you need me." Mac told him preparing to bow as they were around others.

Butch prevented him with a raised hand. "Out here, you're my friend. Not my knight."

Mac smiled wanly. "Right."

"Why don't you go to that inn we were in last time we came? Visit that pretty curly haired girl." Butch smirked at him.

A blush crossed Mac's face as he looked away from the prince. "I have. I did. She's…she's…well…" he fell over his words before falling silent. "She's their friend, yet she doesn't remember them. But she remembers me."

Frowning, Butch glanced at Buttercup as she stood apart from everyone. John noticed Buttercup standing on her own and made his way to her. Placing a hand on her back, she startled but didn't retreat from him.

"I thought John didn't remember her either." Butch watched as John smiled and spoke with her.

Mac shrugged in answer, as he couldn't explain it either. He figured it had something to do with how close they used to be. "He seems happy."

"She does too." Butch took in how she smiled a real smile. He'd make her smile at him like that one day.

* * *

Buttercup took her time in speaking with John, leaving Mac and Butch to go into Townsend for provisions for their journey back. Leo was speaking with Gabrielle when the two of them noticed Butch and Mac make their way to the fruit stand. Leo greeted them, all the while unable to keep his eyes off Butch. Having been in the company of Henry, Butch was able to recognize the signs of his flirting.

Mac chuckled before coming face to face to Gabrielle. "I almost feel sorry for your friend. Leo won't release him so quickly."

"Uh-uh-uh…he'll…he will…be fine." Mac stammered over his words.

"You're just as sigh as the last I met you." Gabrielle giggled. "I thought knights were supposed to be brave."

Mac couldn't stop the blush if he wanted too. "We—we—we are. I am. I am brave."

Gabrielle giggled at his stutter, making Mac smile. Butch and Leo watched with mild interest. He turned back only to freeze slightly when he caught the scent of someone familiar. Without turning his head, he looked from the corner of his eye to a man with his hair pulled back into a tail at his nape, well-worn traveler's clothes and a face aged from constant exposure to the elements. It was a time like this that made being a wolf worth it.

The face was unfamiliar, as was the body, but somethings couldn't be concealed. Such as scent, and body language. The arrogance of which the man held himself was a detail that Butch wouldn't forget. He'd seen it once before, as he held Buttercup against his body while Butch stood impotently on the other side of a magical barrier.

 _What are you up to?_ He thought as he narrowed his eyes. In that moment he made a rash decision that he'd later evaluate for its disadvantages or advantages. Turning to Mac and Gabrielle, he clapped a hand over the young knight's shoulder. "Mac, did you tell her about the ball that's coming up at the castle in a month's time?"

Startled as he was, Mac couldn't comprehend what he was being asked. Also, he was under the impression that discretion was key. Therefore, why was he risking exposure?

"A ball at a castle? For a common girl like me?" Gabrielle chuckled to herself before folding her arms in disbelief. "Who are you trying to fool?"

 _Hopefully the idiot in disguise standing not too far behind us at the stand pretending to peddle for a young maiden's attention._ "The ball is a most wondrous event. Mac would be honored to have you as his companion for the night."

Mac looked between Butch and Gabrielle trying to see what his ploy was. "U-u-uh…wait. What?"

Butch turned his charming smile onto Gabrielle. "Would you join him? He'd as himself, but Mac is much to shy to ask the most beautiful girl he's ever seen himself."

"Butch!" Mac hissed, a furious blush crossing his cheeks. He spared a quick glance at Gabrielle before dropping his gaze.

Gabrielle looked at Mac's companion intently before sudden realization spread over her face. Looking at Butch her eyes widened as her jaw dropped. "You…you're—." She began to bow when Butch stopped her with a single finger to his lips.

"Say you'll come to the ball." Butch coaxed gently.

Unable to speak, Gabrielle could do nothing but nod her head. She looked at Mac who gave her a sheepish smile and chuckled incredulously in return.

"We'll send a carriage for you in three weeks." Butch spoke just loud enough to be heard if one were to listen carefully.

Butch patted Mac on the back, before returning to entertain Leo. With a quick glance too quick for anyone to notice, the wolf prince saw the man leave from his place. He tried to keep his pace to that of a stroll, but he moved just a bit too quick. With a sly smile, he watched as his unknowing messenger go.

"You seem plenty pleased with yourself." Leo noticed as he finished packaging the fresh produce into a nice bundle.

The smile on Butch's face grew while his eyes danced mischievously.

* * *

Shaking off the glamour as he walked, Ace couldn't believe his luck. When he'd pleaded with Sedusa to allow him a chance to gather provisions from Townsend, he could believe his luck stumbling across the prince as he did. Over hearing that there would be a ball at the castle was quite the news. The castle and its gates would be open to all; no better time to plan an attack. His only concern now was whether or not Sedusa could wait three weeks. He could only hope that she'd be willing once he explained his plan to her.

The once great leader of the Gang Green Gang stopped in his trek back to his group. He rubbed his hand over his neck, that he was convinced Sedusa would bite into if he infuriated her enough. After seeing how she'd ripped the eye she replaced in Arturo's face was more than enough to convince him. Snake had been right in calling her a viper. Of course, one snake would recognize another.

Convincing Sedusa that attacking the night of the ball would be a challenge. He could feel the crackle of her magic putting his hair on end already.

In the next hour it took him to reach the camp that his group had made, he found Sedusa hidden in the shade. From where he stood at the edge, he could see her breathing heavily with the heavy rise and fall of her chest. Snake had been watching her intently, looking—or rather hoping—for a sign of things turning for the worst. It was no question to how Snake felt about Sedusa. He believed she would lead them to ruin, if they weren't there already. Granted the gift of venom was welcome, but it wasn't worth her wrath over failure.

When he heard an approach from behind, Snake turned to see Ace. "What's the matter with her?"

"Nothing too ssseriousss." Snake answered turning back to sneer at Sedusa.

Opening her eyes, she sent a venomous glare at Snake. "Don't sound so concerned, Snake. I'm just preserving my power. Your latest failure cost me."

A hiss bubbled on Snake's tongue before he could stop it. "Maybe you're not asss ssstrong asss you think you are."

Sedusa's eyes narrowed as she stood up. Her patience was running out with Snake. This battle of wills has long been decided. It just hasn't been said aloud. Until now. Using her magic to wrap in Snake in an unbreakable grip, she tightened her hold until he was red in the face from being unable to breathe. She pulled the arrogant man down to her level.

"I've put up with your whining and insults for far enough Snake. I was generous in giving you a chance to prove yourself and you failed. Now you dare to think I am weak?"

Despite not being able to breath, the challenge shown in Snake's eyes. He refused to be cowed by someone on limited time. She'd die soon enough, and he'd be damned if she were to cause his death.

Sedusa saw the glare in his eye and tightened the hold she had on him.

"So fearless in the face of death. Maybe I should grant it you now." She drew he hand back, with her nails growing long and sharp. Her yellow green eyes turned reptilian and scales spread across the edges of her face. A tingle of fear creeped into the pit of his stomach at the small glimpse of the true monster behind the false beauty.

"Sedusa, wait!" Ace shouted as he stepped unwisely between her and his subordinate.

A vicious hiss escaped her mouth as she turned her eyes to Ace. Her forked tongue slipped past her lips ad brushed against the leader's face, tasting his fear. The hard shudder that rocked through him couldn't be suppressed even if he wanted to.

"I found out something you should know." He spoke quickly when disbelief ran across her contorted face. "In almost a month's time there will be a ball at the castle. It will be perfect opportunity to strike."

"A month?"

Ace swallowed then sucked in a breath as he felt magic tighten around his own throat. "S-s-s-sedusa. P-p-p-please."

"Why should I subject myself to a month, when you know the way which is less than a week away?" She spat at him.

With Snake wheezing, Ace thought quickly and spoke twice as swift. "They'll be expecting us to come…if we were to arrive so quickly. If we wait…they won't expect us. Fall into…a false sense of…security. When we attack…the night of the ball…the castle will be open to the outside. It would be easy…to slip in and…take Buttercup."

Sedusa narrowed her eyes as she tightened the grip she had on Ace. "Then what? Her sisters will notice her missing and those princes have shown themselves capable of besting you. So, do explain how you plain to acquire Buttercup for me."

"The princes will be distracted."

"How can you be so sure?" Sedusa whispered to him.

The edges of his sight began to darken as air struggled to reach his lungs. "Everyone will be watching them. They won't be able to get away."

Sedusa wanted to strike the lot of useless idiots away, but she gasped and involuntarily released her hold on both Ace and Snakes. She fell to her knees and struggled to breath as her form shifted. Her legs hidden under her dress shifted and tried to merge into a long tail. Her human skin turned to hard scales, before she shed them as quickly as they appeared on her skin. A scream more animal than human erupted from her lips as she raised her head to the skies above.

The Gang Green Gang shrank back in fear as they watched the witch regain control of her wavering form. When it returned to the human women they knew her for, they waited with held breath for what would happen next. Arturo, Billy, and Grubber was in shocked silence as they looked to their leader to make some sense of what they'd just witnessed. Snakes simply glared at Ace.

"Your fucking greed hasss damned usss all." Snake hissed lowly, terror plain on his face.

Ace, who'd believed that Sedusa would grant him all that he wished for, sat frozen on the ground. His mind now registering how much danger he'd put himself in. Not only did he fear for his life, but that of his soul. All the lessons he'd endured as a child about heaven and hell only now seemed real.

The prospect of going to hell felt so real to him, that he could swear he could feel the licks of its fire against his skin.

* * *

"What language is this even written in?" the fiery haired prince called out after looking through a number of pages in the grimoire, with no hope of understanding their contents. Instead of letters or characters for the many languages he knew, there were symbols. He couldn't decipher them no matter how much he tried. There wasn't a language that Brick knew that came close to what he saw before him.

Blossom turned from her own notes to glance at Brick. He was staring intently at the pages of the grimoire. The struggle to comprehend was clear on his face. "It's the Cragonish."

A red brow rose in skepticism. "Cragonish?"

"You've heard me and my sisters speak it." Blossom reminded him.

"Is that the language that you and your sisters use to insult Henry with?" Brick asked with an amused smile on his face.

Blossom huffed and tried to refrain from rolling her eyes. "The man insulted us first, if you recall. The language and our magic are all that we have left of our home."

The way that Blossom said _home_ , placed a heavy weight in Brick's stomach. There was a reverence and a longing there that couldn't be matched. He couldn't blame her for being homesick. This Cragon place was her birth home; a place full of memories that she and her sisters could never revisit while in their place of Earth. Brick wanted to ask her what her world was like, but didn't want to sadden her by bringing up memories best held close to the heart.

Still, it made his heart heavy when he thought about her leaving when their task was over. The previous night, when they made love Brick desperately wanting to spill his seed in her, make her with child. He almost did, but at the last moment pulled out and spilled onto the sheets. The king to be had promised himself to not trap her by doing such a thing, and he was determined to keep his word.

"I'm sorry to hear that my kingdom has failed in making you feel welcome." He said in what he hoped was a light tone. Brick voiced his opinion of their leaving once before and it only served to drive a wedge between him and Blossom. As of now, he believed he held her heart. No need to give her reason to take it back.

The lack of warmth in the room alerted Blossom to the sudden shift in Brick's mood. Looking at him, she could see the tenseness in his body. Shoulders were hunched. Hands clenched into fists. Jaw ticking rapidly. "Brick?"

His focus was forced onto the pages before him.

Setting her graphite down, Blossom reached over and took Brick's hand in her own. The heat had receded a bit, but returned in reaction to her cold skin. "Brick."

Knowing that she wasn't going to relent, no matter how gentle her prodding was, Brick sighed and ran his free hand through his rarely loose hair. "I don't want you to leave Tartonia."

"It's not practical for us to remain here." Blossom said, drawing her hand back.

Aggravation was personified within Brick by the groan and wave of heat that he released. Rubbing his tired eyes, he turned to look at Blossom. "Why can't you make a home here? Stay here." His voice withheld the command he desperately wanted to be released.

"We can't." Blossom was adamant about returning to Cragon.

It pained Brick that she left no room for argument. He focused his attention back onto the pages, flipping through them with no real purpose other than to channel his anger.

"Brick, we can't remain here. There are things back in our world that will need to be taken care of once Sedusa is defeated. Who knows what she might've done to our world. Not to mention the counsel will have questions about everything. And then there's this." She gestured to the grimoire. "There is so much my people could learn from this grimoire. A part of our—."

"Blossom? Can you tell me if I'm seeing this correctly?" Brick interrupted her, noticing something strange regarding the pages of the grimoire. He couldn't be sure, but he believed he saw pages numbers or what he thought were page numbers. He turned the grimoire over to Blossom. He pointed out what he saw was odd and watched quietly as she slowly flipped through the pages herself.

As she did so, her brow became more and more furrowed as she noticed what Brick had. In the lower center of the pages were page numbers. Numbers that were ridiculously out of order. When she examined them closely, she gently pulled on them to take them out and read their contents.

"Stars above." She grumbled. "How could I have missed this?"

"You've been working yourself over. It's easy to make a mistake when you're over worked." Brick supplied.

Blossom shook her head as she began to rearrange the pages within. "Not this kind of mistake. Spells that are not completed or read incorrectly can be dangerous. Praise the mages above we didn't damn ourselves when performing that spell last night." She set about putting the pages in their proper spot when she noticed something that made her blood run colder than the ice she created. "There's a page missing."

"What?"

Looking at the previous page, Blossom's worry grew as she read the components of magic concerning souls. It showed how one could push one soul out of a body and replace it with another. Blossom closed her hand over her mouth as this spell was very familiar. What she thought was Sedusa grooming Buttercup were parts of the spell to transfer her soul. From the braiding of the hair to the foods she ate and the clothes she wore. She knew now that it was all charmed to acclimate Buttercup's body to the coming change. It would make it so much easier for Sedusa to eradicate any existence of her sister. However, that wasn't the part that worried her the most. The part leading up to the breaking of such a spell was the missing page. It was gone. Blossom now fully aware of a short sight slowly, yet thoroughly went through the grimoire looking for any more misplaced pages. When she found none, her stress made itself known in the form of ice. The icy substance radiated from her, momentarily chilling Brick until he placed his hot hands onto her shoulders.

"Blossom, what is it?"

"Just when I think we might have the upper hand…" she started only to throw her hand towards the wall, releasing a small storm that left the stone wall covered in ice. Her hand clenched in a blistering blizzard of fury. "Damn her. Damn that Sedusa to the deepest pits of hell."

Before Blossom could inflict any more icy damage to the room, Brick took her hand in his. "What is it?"

"That snake is going to stop at nothing to get to Buttercup. Even if she didn't know it, she made doubly sure that no one could counter her spell should she perform it."

"How are you so sure that Sedusa—."

A cold glare made of pink diamonds pierced through Brick. "Who else could it have been?"

Brick knew a challenge when he heard it, no matter how silent. Taking a deep breath, he took a moment to think praying to God that he didn't say something illogical—at least by Blossom's standards. The icy golden red-haired witch scoffed in depressed victory at his prolonged silence. As she was turning away with her arms folded across her chest, she froze when Brick finally answered her.

"Maybe…it was Buttercup." The incredulous look Blossom gave him almost made him think twice about his answer. While he didn't know Blossom's sisters as well as she did, he knew his brothers; and there was something about the night that Buttercup ran off that bothered him. "Hear me out. Just how reckless would you deem Buttercup to be?"

Clenching her hands against her arms, Blossom shrugged tightly. "Not enough to do something outrageously dangerous."

"Should I wager that running off in the dead of night to fight the very witch she has been hiding from is _not_ 'outrageously dangerous?'" Brick pressed.

"That is the epitome of recklessness." Blossom grumbled. Her brow then furrowed in growing frustration with Brick. "You've yet to make your point."

"If that is something she would never do, then why in this instance would she do this?" Brick asked.

His questioning only proved to confuse Blossom more. "What are you saying Brick?"

"What would make Buttercup do something like this? You seem to know as someone who is of sound mind. Her running full on to confront this by herself is madness." Brick hedged.

Blossom considered that for a moment. Brick was right. Something wasn't right in more than one way. Brick suggested that the missing page was probably taken by Buttercup. If she did take it, then that meant she knew something that she really didn't want either her or Bubbles to know. The worst possibility that Blossom could fathom was that the counter spell was dangerous. Very dangerous.

"Buttercup wouldn't." Even as Blossom whispered the words, she couldn't be sure that they were the truth. She'd speak with Bubbles about how Buttercup has felt. They were so apart from one another and they needed to stand strong. There was no one to blame, but Blossom felt solely responsible.

Seeing the walls go back around Blossom as her face fell, Brick was quick to gather her in his warm arms. Holding her close he sighed a warm breath over her, hoping to soothe her. "I didn't mean to distress you, or make you doubt your sister."

"It's not my sister I doubt." Blossom answered after wrapping her arms around Brick, glad for his comfort. "It's myself and my ability to keep my sisters safe. It was my fault that Bunny was killed. I can't allow for another one of my sisters to die."

Brick understood the feeling of helplessness. He had similar sentiments when Bear was killed. That chance encounter with Blossom and her sisters, as well as their friends kept him grounded and able to focus. Brick promised that he'd bring them all together to face Sedusa when the time came. He'd ensure that Blossom never felt such despair again.

* * *

 **Happy New Year, my lovelies. I hope everyone has had a great holiday season, and that you enjoyed this chapter. Things are heating up. The climax had been set in motion. The ball. Oh, the ball. What is going to happen at the ball? I don't know, or do I? We shall see the closer we get.**

 **I love you all. Until next time.**


	22. Gathering At The Castle

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one: Gathering At The Castle

John sat in disbelief of all that Buttercup had told him. As outrageous as it all sounded, there was a part of him that knew it to be true. His heart was able to put together all that his mind couldn't, evident by its ache. He took her hand in his and gave it a fatherly squeeze.

"All the research of the modern sciences in the world couldn't have ever prepared me for something like this." John spoke in awe. "How are your sisters?"

"They're…all right." Buttercup answered holding Noir close to her with her free hand. "No doubt worried about me."

John looked down at the ravenette girl, who'd been one of the three daughters he'd had for over five years. Standing up, he leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead. "You probably shouldn't make them worry much longer."

Jade eyes looked up at the inventor with sorrow. Raising Noir, she placed a kiss to his nose and set him on the table as she stood up. Buttercup gave him a tight hug. "I hope we can meet again."

"Let's hope." He then looked up when he saw the second prince's shadow in the doorway.

Buttercup turned and sighed heavily. "Time to go." Butch called to her with his hand outstretched toward her.

Nodding her head, Buttercup turned to Noir and pet his head. "Stay and protect John, Noir."

This time the familiar didn't protest, but his ears drooped behind his head. Casting a glance over her shoulder, Noir growled lowly at the mutt. Buttercup looked between the two and sighed when she saw Butch smirking at Noir. "If he attacks you, I won't stop him."

"I'd like to see him try." Butch scoffed.

Buttercup smirked as she turned to Butch. "Your body bears the scars of your defeats from him."

"It also bears the scars of your passion." Butch whispered as they left out of the house. Buttercup blushed as she remembered how she dragged her claws down his back the previous night. The thought was enough to make her body clench with need. Butch chuckled and growled with passion as he smelled her arousal scent the air. "I'll take care of your desire once we return to the castle, Kitten." He said with a brush of his lips against her ear.

An embarrassed hiss and swipe of her claws through empty air was the response he got from Buttercup. They joined Mac and the other soldiers outside and mounted a horse together. With a flushed face, she settled against Butch as he brought his hands around her to hold the reins. With one last look at her former home, she sighed and focused her attention forward.

 _John will be safe. Noir will ensure that he is._ She thought to reassure herself. She had other things to worry about, like surviving Sedusa. There was only one way of doing so and it was tucked within Butch's boot. "Do you think I could have my dagger back?" she asked as their group made their way out of Townsend.

"Not a chance."

"What?" Buttercup spun as best she could to face Butch with indignation on her face. Butch was unaffected by her chagrin. "Why?"

"Because I say so." He answered. "By order of the second prince."

The scowl that marred Buttercup's face couldn't turned the bravest of knight into a coward. Unfortunately, it did nothing for Butch. He merely rose an eyebrow at her in contest.

"Bastard, you have no right or any idea what you're dealing with." Buttercup snapped at him.

The lighthearted teasing air was gone as Butch exhaled against her face. When he looked forward and saw a few of the soldiers looking back at them, his inhuman eyes flashed dangerously. The deadly glint was more than enough to convince them to turn and mind their own business.

"Enlighten me then." Butch whispered into her ear.

Buttercup debated lying to him, but as close as she was Butch would easily feel the change in her heartbeat and smell the anxiety of the lie. Baring her fangs in a snarl, she began her explanation. "I found a spell. It's sure to sever the bond between Sedusa and myself, however its…very dangerous."

"How dangerous?" Butch's voice dropped to a lower timbre that promised anger.

"All magic has risk—."

"Spare me the prologue and answer me. How dangerous is this spell?" Butch demanded.

Swallowing the lump that sat in her throat, Buttercup turned her face forward. "The spell has to be done at exactly the right moment. If not then…"

"What?"

"I could…" Buttercup trailed off as she looked to the soldiers riding ahead of them. Subtle as they were being, she was sure that they were straining to hear what was being spoken. That and the reaction she knew Butch would have was enough to make her stop all words.

The silence that followed pulled a growl from Butch; an angry, feral growl that shook against Buttercup's back. " _Answer me."_

The guttural tone of his voice made a shiver run up the ravenette witch's back, but she shook her head in refusal. She couldn't allow Butch to know, for he would most definitely tell the others. Blossom would try to prevent her from using the spell by any means necessary and leave them at a great disadvantage. It was something she could not afford to have happen.

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

Buttercup turned as much as she could so that she was looking into Butch's eyes. "Don't make me tell you. At least not now."

It wasn't the answer that Butch wanted to hear, but it was the only one that he was going to receive. Tightening his hold around her waist, Buttercup felt the rise and fall of his chest as he took a deep breath. It was clear that he didn't like this, but wasn't going to make a spectacle in front of his men. Instead he pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply. Her scent of jasmine and other spices calmed him, but only so much. "When we get to the castle, you are going to tell me everything."

Placing a clawed hand over the one at her waist, Buttercup leaned back into Butch. "Okay." She whispered. "Okay."

* * *

The petals of the flowers were soft against Bubbles' fingers. After she'd closed herself off, this was the only thing she could feel. After not being able to feel Boomer, she locked out everything from around her. She needed some time to not feel anything. Taking a deep breath, she found a spot to sit and laid back in the grass. As the winter was approaching, the air was crisper and the chill bit at her skin through her clothes. Closing her sapphire blue eyes, she blocked out everything but the feel of the earth beneath her and the faint shining of the sun over her.

In its own way it was soothing. Peaceful. But it was not meant to last long.

"Bubbles?"

A frown marred her brow, but she opened her eyes. "What?"

She wasn't given an answer, but she heard the rustling of clothes as the prince she'd thought to maybe give her heart to laid beside her. Keeping his eyes on the skies above, Boomer took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about what I said the other night."

Bubbles opened her eyes and looked from the side of her eye at Boomer. His face was pinched in frustration and Bubbles felt the coming headache as Boomer tried to push against the blocks in her mind. With her eyes falling closed she sighed heavily.

"You're giving me a headache." Bubbles rubbed her fingers against her temples.

"Can you tell me what you're thinking then?" Boomer asked.

When she looked over at Boomer, she was mildly surprised to see him staring so openly at her. He looked so much like an injured puppy to her that she decided to take some pity on him. But only some. "I'm thinking you're an…" she told him in Cragon, knowing it would drive him mad.

"I am not an...a…what is an arachni—acrahadi—."

"An arachnidrolesauros' ass? If you mean that you're not wound tighter than any magical seal and spews nothing but shit, then no you're not an arachnidrolesauros' ass. But you do and so you are." Bubbles informed him. A sudden thought occurred then her, which had her glancing back at Boomer. "How did you know what that meant in Cragon?"

Boomer shrugged against the ground. "You let me occupy you mind for so long, I caught onto some of her language. That's a very hard language to speak."

"It's a very old language." Bubbles responded.

The prince and witch with yellow hair laid in silence staring up at the sky. Without really thinking about it, Boomer stretched out his hand to reach for Bubbles'. The moment their skin touched, Bubbles pulled back to rest her hand over her stomach. Boomer exhaled a breath that was just barely visible in the cold air.

"Bubbles, I truly am sorry for what I said. Both on the roof and outside your room." Boomer sat up, so he could look down at her. "You and Blossom didn't deserve me taking my fear out on you. Also, I didn't mean what I said about my heart."

Sky blue met with navy as Bubbles sat up to face Boomer. "Didn't you?"

"Bubbles, you know that not to be true." Boomer implored tiredly, while rubbing his eyes. There were dark circles under his eyes from not sleeping.

"You haven't been sleeping." Her statement that could have also been a question. She repressed the urge to reach up and stroke the faint purple marks.

"I've been too worried to sleep. Haven't you?" he chuckled blandly. "I'm anxious for Butch and Buttercup to be back."

"As am I. But we can't fall apart when they need us right now." Bubbles told him. She then regarded how he wasn't looking at her and the tension that was straining his neck. "That's not the only reason you haven't been sleeping. Are the voices too loud again?"

Boomer ran a hand over his face. "I've never had a more peaceful sleep than when you are by my side."

Pursing her lips Bubbles, relented the block that she had to block out everyone's emotions and Boomer from her mind. She was overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of emotions from all around the castle. Taking a deep breath, she focused her empathic abilities onto Boomer. From him she could feel anxiety, tiredness, and deep affection for her. No, not affection. Love, born out of the comforting feelings she brewed in him. The peace that she gave him, and something that could never be replaced.

Her mind.

Boomer read all that she was feeling and thinking as it passed through his mind. He was sure that if he weren't so exhausted from two nights of not sleeping, then he would've more than a little embarrassed at his feelings being exposed. However, if he were truly being honest, he was sure he wouldn't care. Bubbles most likely had his heart from the beginning. He knew she had it the moment he felt comfortable to fall asleep in her presence. She brought him a peace like no other.

The irony of that was not lost on the prince, and he couldn't prevent the laugh that escaped him.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Bubbles asked more flustered than she'd ever found herself to be.

Boomer leaned back on his hands and raised his face to the sun. "I was just thinking that I find so much peace with you, but at the same time our lives are more chaotic than I've expected them to be."

Bubbles considered that before letting out a laugh of her own.

Boomer smiled in his small victory. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Instead of answering, the maiden witch leaned over and placed a gentle kiss onto the cheek of the prince. Even in the chill of the coming winter, a blush burned from under Boomer's skin. Clearing his throat to rid himself of his nerves. "I don't think I'm convinced."

 _Liar._ Bubbles thought to him, before placing her hand on his other cheek and turning his face to hers for a kiss.

The brush of her lips against his was better than anything either one of them could've dreamed. It was a soft and sweet with a lingering tingle of magic that passed between them. With that small tingle, Boomer was able to feel the love that Bubbles held for him. She in turn was able to read his joyous thoughts and the more he wanted to do. When the moment passed and their powers stabilized, both of them had blushed going across her face.

Their moment was broken by excited thoughts that Boomer would know anywhere. Turning his head, he looked around the garden until he caught sight of pointed blond hair darting through the hedges.

"Boomer, you silly boy where are you?"

Bubbles caught how Boomer's eyes widened and felt his surprise as it turned into excitement. Standing up, he waited for the unknown girl, dressed in a flowy dress with billowing sleeves to turn his way. When she did her eyes widened and she ran to Boomer. The two caught each other in a hug before the almost forgotten witch.

"Ilana? What are you doing here?" Boomer asked as he released her from the friendly embrace.

In response, Ilana laughed and let a coy look cross over her delicate features. "Can't you read my mind and find out? Losing your touch, are you?" she teased.

"No such luck." Boomer smiled. "If anything, it's stronger than ever." He then took a moment to read her thoughts and was surprised to see that Jack had sent her a letter suggesting that she arrive sooner o the castle.

"He mentioned how he had a bad feeling about something. I imagine it must have to do with a certain princess coming to your birthday ball, or should I say matchmaking ball."

"Ugh. Don't remind me that our birthday is just a guise to find a bride for Brick." Boomer groaned.

Bubbles' eyes widened as she looked at Boomer. _Bride for Brick? What about Blossom?_ She thought to Boomer.

"We'll worry about that later." He said somehow answering the both of them. "Let's go find Brick."

"Hmmm." Ilana then noticed that Boomer wasn't alone and the smile fell from her face. "Oh."

Boomer watched as Bubbles' face appeared in Ilana's mind and a smile came over his face. Reaching a hand out, Boomer helped Bubbles to stand and pulled her close. She was stiff with nerves and if he was reading her mind correctly…jealousy. His pride was easily stroked by that notion. "Ilana, allow me to introduce you to someone very special. This is Bubbles."

"Bubbles?" Ilana blurted, unable to think of anything more intelligent.

"Yes, she and her sisters are the ones that saved us al those years ago." Boomer spoke with a high amount of reverence and affection in his tone. It soothed some of Bubbles' jealousy at the other girl, but what brought her out of green eyed thoughts was the sudden hug that and words of gratitude.

"I could never thank you enough for saving them." Ilana whispered into her ear, her voice thick with emotion.

"Ilana!" A man with dark hair that brushed his shoulders and dressed in dark clothes came into the garden, before quickly looking around and taking notice of his ward. "Ilana."

Ilana rolled her eyes and released Bubbles. "Lance." She turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

Boomer looked to Lance who shared an exasperated look with him. "Lance, good to see you. Ilana still has you chasing after her I see."

Lance scoffed before taking Boomer's hand in his own. "She makes it worth it." He then looked towards Bubbles and rose a brow. "And who's this?"

"I'm Bubbles." She spoke up before Boomer could.

"Lance." He bowed his head.

"She and her sisters saved Brick, Butch, and Boomer." Ilana beamed.

Lance looked Bubbles over and rose a brow. Bubbles rose one in turn as his suspicion ran over her. "You don't trust us."

"I don't know you." Lance countered. "Until I do, I'll keep my guard up."

"Lance." Ilana sighed. "They saved them. We were just on our way to find Brick and Butch. Come."

Ilana let the way with Lance following closely behind her. Boomer and Bubbles hung back from the two as she turned to look at Boomer with a furrowed brow.

"Brick has to get married?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer sighed as he took Bubbles' hand in his own and started to lead them out of the gardens. "My brothers and I are princes. It's customary that we marry a princess. For Brick it's even more lucrative that he does. In fact, he was supposed to have married when he turned eighteen."

"But what about Blossom?"

Boomer didn't answer as he found that was a conversation best left for the two in question.

* * *

Brick was stroking his fingers through Blossom's hair as she laid across his chest on a couch in the parlor room. "I'm sure that they'll be back by tomorrow. It's been two days. Townsend is only three days away."

"I'm not worried so much about that. It's that Buttercup might've kept something that could save her from us." Blossom sighed against Brick's chest.

"I'm sure there is a reason." Brick amended.

A chilly breath brushed over his chest through his shirt. "Can you assure that it will be a good reason?"

Brick chuckled with little humor at her. "That might be beyond my abilities."

Blossom sat up and took a deep breath. "As much as I appreciate you trying to distract me, we need to stay focused."

Brick reached up and drove his hand into Blossom's hair. "Can't we have just a few moments of peace?"

The doors to the parlor were pulled open revealing not only their siblings, but two unknown others. Brick sat up and looked up with a scowl to see who was interrupting their moment. The scowl turned into a smile and a laugh when he took in Ilana and Lance. "The ball isn't for another three weeks."

"A certain ambassador's son asked that we arrive early." The foreign princess told him. "Oh, are you Bubbles' sister?"

"I am." Blossom said uncertainly. "But who are—?"

"Princess Ilana of the Bella Lunas Kingdom." Ilana said with a bow. "Now that we've found you, we need to find Butch. We have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, like why Jack insisted that you arrive early." Brick said as he and Blossom stood up from the couch.

Lance folded his arms across his chest. "His letter said he was worried about something. Is there something happening in the east?"

"Not sure. However, if Jack believes it's something to worry about, we should listen. Also we've had our own challenges here to deal with."

Ilana laughed as she moved to perch herself on one of the chairs. "Oh yes, like some of the guests that are coming. Like Moira."

Brick scowled while Boomer groaned softly. Bubbles looked to Blossom as she stared at Brick. "Don't remind me."

"Who's Moira?" Blossom asked.

The question was damning. "One who gives being a royal and nobility a horrible name. Moira is a brat of a princess." Brick answered.

"If you don't like her, then why is she coming?"

"Politics," Boomer rushed out.

"Either way, we have something of greater importance than Moira." The first prince spoke. "As soon as Butch, Buttercup, Mac—and I guess I can assume Jack arrive we save this conversation for later. I'd rather not have to repeat myself."

Ilana nodded before looking between Bubbles and Blossom. "That sounds fair to me. In the meantime, why don't I take you two to the royal seamstresses? There's a ball coming up and you have to look your best."

"What?" Blossom looked to Brick, only to be awash with betrayal as he did nothing to prevent the pixie of a princess from taking her arm and lead her from the room.

When she passed Boomer and Bubbles, Ilana looped her arm around the other witch and took them down the halls. Lance stood in place with a pitying smile thrown toward the two girls that were now at Ilana's enthusiastic mercy. Once the girls disappeared down the hall, he turned to the princes with a solemn stare.

"I get the feeling that something other than your pending betrothal is the reason for Jack's worry." Lance stated. "Is there something we should be made aware of?"

Brick and Boomer shared a look. "As we said, we should wait for Butch and Jack."

"Where is Butch? He usually sniffs me out and challenges me. Unless he's…otherwise occupied." Lance chuckled to himself.

"Butch is on an errand. He'll return tomorrow." Boomer answered as he leaned against a table. "A lot has happened in the last couple of months."

"Like what?"

 _Like this,_ Boomer thought to Lance, chuckling when he jumped and held his head.

"Did you just—? How?"

Brick smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. "Just you wait, my friend. There's so much more to see."

* * *

The fire crackled softly between the men as they laughed and made fun of the soldier that fell to Noir. The only thing that kept them from a brawl was the presence of the prince. When a fight broke out, he usually joined and didn't stop until he came out on top. An outcome that always happened.

At the moment, Butch was propped against a tree beside Buttercup as she slept with her head in his lap. He ran his fingers through her inky black hair, letting his claws scrap a soothing motion over her head. Her own hand was clinched around his pant leg, reassuring her that Butch was there with her.

Mac sat silently across from the couple and rose a brow. "Is now a time to talk?"

Feral, intelligent green eyes looked up at his knight and friend. His face was expectant of answers that he'd more or less patiently waited for. Shifting enough to get comfortable, but not enough to wake Buttercup, Butch turned his full attention on Mac.

"Buttercup thought John was in danger and went to go save him. I thought Buttercup was in danger and went to save her. John was fine. Buttercup and I were not. Between being poisoned, shot at by arrows, falling from a cliff, and nearly drowning, I don't know what was worst." The wolf prince snorted.

"My god."

Butch rubbed his eyes tiredly as the weight of how much danger he was in settled over him. It had been close. Much too close for either of them. He felt better being with others, rather than it being just him and Buttercup. It gave an added sense of security. "This Sedusa is a snake. A literal snake, Mac. She tried to close in on us. Almost succeeded." A predatory glare shined in his eyes and made Mac shiver at the ferocity he saw there.

"What do you plan to do?" Mac asked, lowering his voice when Buttercup moaned softly and snuggled into Butch's thigh.

Butch glanced down at Buttercup and stroked his fingers over her cheek. She sighed softly into his touch. The prince inhaled and stiffened when he caught the scent of reptile. He snarled lowly under his breath and reached out quickly to snatch the slithering creature from the ground. Mac jumped at the motion and was shocked when Butch dug his claws in, killing it instantly. He then flung it far into the trees and licked the blood from his fingers. The blood's taste was spat out beside him.

Mac stared at Butch, eyes wide as he took him in. "Butch, that was a bit much. Even for you."

"Buttercup hates snakes, and to be honest I understand the lack of appeal." Butch growled with his other hand tightening on Buttercup's side. "Let's wait until we get back to the castle tomorrow. I'll let you know of my intentions then."

The knight didn't say anything as he watched the second prince settle into an aggressively, defensive stance. Something was wrong, and it was clear that things were only going to get more dangerous as time went forward. Mac could only hope that he and his friends were prepared for whatever came their way.

* * *

"Ashi, would you please stop your fidgeting?" Jack said as he took his wife's free hand in his own while her free hand pulled at the high collar around her neck.

She groaned indelicately and pulled at the collar again. "Why are not in our travel clothes, Jack? They are much more comfortable than these. I hate wearing lace."

Jack chuckled at his wife's complaints. "I know, but this it the first day wearing arriving in Tartonia. We have to be presentable."

"Are your friends as stuffy as the other politicians, hellbent on mock propriety?" Ashi bit out.

"No." Jack said as he leaned over and placed a kiss to her neck. "Brick has a fire to him that burns most people. Boomer can read most people. There's no hiding your true intentions from him. Butch…Butch is an animal. Plain and simple." He laughed against her neck. His fingers danced along her thighs, causing her to squirm.

Ashi repressed a moan and her instinct to lean into Jack's touch. "Stop it, because I'm going to be very angry if we start and don't finish."

"Not a very pleasant experience if I remember correctly." Jack murmured pulling back, but not without a final kiss to her knuckles. "Don't worry about the princes are the best princes I could ever ask for."

"Hmmm." The wife of the ambassador's son sighed.

Jack chuckled before he heard a commotion could be heard outside of the carriage as it neared the gates to the kingdom. Ashi was quick to draw one of her weapons, before Jack held her back and listened to the voices of the men outside.

One voice was familiar with its calmness of a diplomat. The other was growly as it snarled. Both were very familiar to the ambassador's son. Opening the door to the carriage, Jack stepped out and had his suspicions confirmed when he saw Mac and Butch—who he was confused to see dressed as a commoner. "Enough!"

Mac and Butch looked to Jack mixed expressions. Mac with relief. Butch with mock agitation. "Took you long enough to get out here!"

"Well, my delicate wife is afraid of the _beasts_ of nobility." Jack quipped with a smile on his face. Ashi threw a dagger at Jack, purposely missing an embedding the blade into a nearby tree.

"Do I look delicate to you?" Ashi snapped from inside, before peeking her head out the open door. She looked to see the group of men surrounding the carriage. She was about to go on the defensive again before noticed how relaxed Jack was. "Who are these men?"

"They're guards from the castle. Mac here is a knight and a good friend. The hairy, snarling creature there is Second Prince Butch of Tartonia."

Ashi looked over the rugged man, with the piercing green eyes to the young man or was it a girl sitting before him. "He's a prince?"

"I'm afraid you haven't caught us at our best." Butch supplied. "Enough dawdling, we have to get to the castle." He hugged Buttercup tighter to him and kicked his horse in the sides.

Jack moved to the front of the carriage and sat up on the seat with the driver. "Ashi, get back inside."

"I'm not going to sit in the carriage by myself while you talk with your friends." Ashi said as she started to climb down.

"Ashi." Jack quipped sharply. She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him in challenge.

"Buttercup can keep you company." Butch offered as he moved to let her down.

Ashi turned her head to look at the girl with the short hair. Something about her put Ashi off. She could feel something sinister that floated around her. It had a yellow essence and it rubbed against Ashi in an unpleasant way. Not knowing what it was, the assassin turned noblewoman narrowed her eyes at her and turned slightly away from her. "I don't know her."

"I don't know you, either." Buttercup hissed back, her hackles rising at the rebuff.

"Something…isn't right with her." Ashi said as she looked Buttercup over. "I don't know what it is, but I know it's dangerous."

"Ashi!" Jack warned.

Buttercup growled lowly under her breath, before Butch pulled her back onto the horse. "We'll talk when we get to the castle. Jack, get your wife and let's go."

Jack watched as Butch ordered the group to progress forward. Mac looked between his friends, before urging his horse forward. Jumping down from the driver's spot, he walked to where Ashi was and gently, but firmly pushed her back into the carriage. He tapped the roof, and soon they were moving again. He looked to Ashi with an exasperated glare.

"What?"

"Save your sharp tongue for the over eager brides." Jack requested, rather than demanded knowing she'd only snap and snarl at him instead.

Ashi looked at Jack incredulously. "Did you not see that?"

"See what?"

"Evil. She was covered in it." Ashi leaned towards her husband, fervently. "My mother was a priestess Jack. Albeit a dark one, but nonetheless; I know evil when I see it. What kind of friends are these?"

Jack rose a brow at Ashi. "My best friends with good instincts. If they feel they can trust this girl, then so do I."

"You don't believe me?"

"We can't take everything at face value, Ashi. I know if I did, you'd have been killed after being caught trying to kill me." Jack reminded her.

Looking abashed, Ashi lowered her eyes only to have her gaze forced upward when Jack placed a finger under her chin. He then leaned over and kissed her gently.

"We'll know everything we need to know once we get to the castle." He whispered against her lips.

* * *

The dry, musty smell of dung and animals filled the air. To some it was a sign of the working class, but to Bubbles it was a comfort. It reminded her of life in Townsend when she had to shop for eggs and milk from the market. There was further comfort in it in that it would be the last place Ilana would think to look for her. After being forced into a dress fitting and made answer question after question about everything there was to know about them, she was exhausted. Mentally and emotionally.

She needed the calm emotions of the animals to get her back to a balanced state of heart and mind. This was where Boomer found her when he didn't see her at breakfast that morning. "Here you are."

Bubbles was sitting amongst the hay stacks stop the rafters. She was quite the sight to see as some of the hay blended in with her hair and covered more of her dress than anything else. She was alluring in her own way, and Boomer didn't hesitate to join her in the hay.

"I needed some time away from Ilana." Bubbles explained as Boomer settled in beside her.

From where they were, they were completely hidden from any prying eyes. Also, Boomer was closer to her than he'd ever been. The hay was also considerably warmer than when they were in the garden. It made a blush comes across her face as Boomer's body moved flush against hers.

"I can imagine. She is a very active personality." Boomer said with his breath brushing over her face.

"Hmm-mmm."

Boomer took in Bubbles' flushed face and read a few of the thoughts she had in her mind about him being so close. The young prince smiled warmly as he brought a finger up to trace her jaw. "You fantasize about moments like this quite often."

"I do not!" Bubbles exclaimed scandalized.

Boomer's finger tapped her forehead gently. "You do. Your dreams are much more vivid." He exhaled deeply through his nose and moved closer to Bubbles. "One would think you've been with a man before."

"I haven't." she answered unable to say anything else. She tilted her head back as far as she could from Boomer within the small space. Too much emotion was brewing between them, but she knew this was bound to happen as she and Boomer were joined emotionally and mentally.

Boomer read the indecision in her head and tried to pull back to give her some mental space to think. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not. I'm just…unused to being this close to you like this." Bubbles commented. "When we slept, we've never been this close."

Silently pondering that, Boomer realized that what she was saying was true. His body then reacted of its own will and he roughed cleared his throat of the sudden dryness. "Do you want to be this close...or closer?"

Breathing softly with his lips right against Bubbles without kissing her. "I would, but…"

"But?" his tongue reached out to wet his lips, as well as Bubbles.

"Here? In a stable? I thought being with a prince would be more refined than this." She rambled as her nerves began to get the better of her.

Navy and sky blue met with one another in passionate dance that would end in only one way. Instead of answering her right away, the prince leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a kiss. It was much like the one in the garden but not at the same time. Emotions and thoughts were passed between them were passed between then, but there was more passion this time. It made Boomer's cock swell and Bubbles' thighs to press together in need. Hay stack be damned, she wanted Boomer to have her then and now.

She pulled him closer to her, rolling in the hay while pulling him along. His weight settled on top of her pleasantly. Their kiss hadn't broken with their movement, only deepening as Boomer worked his tongue between Bubbles' lips; just as his knee did her legs. The soft moan that escaped her brought forth a groan from Boomer. His growing need for her wasn't satiated by kissing alone. One of his hands trailed down the side of her body and began to inch her skirts up. When the prince's fingers felt creamy flesh rather than cloth, he pulled her leg up by the knee over his hip.

The sudden motion made the young virgin witch gasp and turn her head away to catch her breath. Open mouthed kisses began to trail the length of her neck while he gently ground his growing erection against her.

"Oh my mage," she whispered under her breath at the feel of him. His lips recaptured her own as he entwined their fingers above her head.

Their emotions and minds were melding together as the two left themselves open for the other. Boomer could read that she was nervous from having never done this before. She wasn't sure what she was and wasn't supposed to do. Yet, she trusted him exponentially. She believed that whatever happened next would be all right as long as Boomer was the one doing these things to her. Things she only had the vaguest idea of what would be done to her.

Beneath her skirts, Boomer's hand kneaded the skin of her thighs, relaxing her enough for her legs to fall open more. Once they did, he drew his fingers to the apex of her pleasure. Bubbles gasped as his finger brushed over her womanhood for the first time, and with her gasp a wave of lust washed over Boomer and ruffled the hay they lied in. As it caressed over Boomer, he inhaled so sharply it was almost a hiss. His fingers delved deeper into her center. She cried out in pleasure, sending another wave of pleasure over them both. The prince leaned down to capture the witch's lips with his own as his fingers explored her underneath her skirt.

Her moans and gasps were swallowed by Boomer's mouth. His cock was straining against his trousers and he longed to join with her. Pulling his hand from where he longed to be, he reached for the button and clasp of his trousers. He'd just yanked them open when Bubble gasped.

"She's back." She then sat up, forcing Boomer to sit on his heels away from her. "Buttercup!" She used magic to pluck the hay from her hair and her clothes as she quickly climbed down the ladder from the rafters. When she saw that Boomer was still in the same place, his tension and frustration rampant over her. "Boomer?"

"I'll—." His voice was husky and rough with need, forcing him to clear his throat. When he spoke again, it was closer to normal. "I'll follow you i-i-in a moment."

Bubbles started to step toward him again, but she needed to go see her sister. The barrier was able to tell her that she'd arrive, but it could inform her of her sister's state of being. She wouldn't be calm until she saw for herself that Buttercup was all right. "I'm sorry."

A grunt was the best that he could manage, given the circumstances. With his back to her, Boomer listened to her retreating steps as she ran to go greet their siblings. Once he was alone, he laid in the hay face down breathing in the lingering scent of Bubbles and her lustful magic. His hardness slowly softened as the musk of animals surrounded him. When he had control of his body, he sat up and raised his head in silent prayer to whoever might be listening to end his physical torment.

Jumping down from the rafters, he dusted whatever hay, he could see from his clothes and briskly made his way to where he heard the thoughts of his brother.

* * *

The moment the barrier of magic embraced her, Buttercup released a breath of relief. She didn't realize how safe she felt until she was within the confines of the castle. The tension that she felt in her shoulders gave way as she leaned back into Butch.

"Happy to be home?" he teased.

"It's not home, but I'm happy nonetheless." Buttercup answered, not witnessing the wince of disappointment that flashed across Butch's face.

"Buttercup!"

Looking straight ahead, the ravenette witch could see two figures making their way towards her. The threadbare dress she wore made for an awkward dismount, but it did nothing to prevent her from running toward her sisters. The three of them met in the middle of the road in an embrace. Bubbles' eyes were shining with tears that were just waiting to be shed. Blossom, as the very essence of the elder sister, pulled back from Buttercup just enough to look her over for all the blemishes to her body. The first she noticed was a set of twin circles on her neck, healed with no danger of being a terrible scar. A chill went down her spine at the sight of it.

" _You stupid witch! Stars above, Buttercup! Don't you ever scare me like that again."_ Blossom yelled at her in a watery voice before taking her younger sister back into her arms. " _I couldn't ever forgive myself if I lost you."_

Buttercup exhaled raggedly against her neck. " _I couldn't forgive_ myself _if I left you two alone."_

 _"But you did."_ Bubbles accused. " _You ran off without a word to us."_

 _"Neither of you told me about John or Sedusa."_ Buttercup countered.

" _Because we knew you'd go running off to try to save him. Which is what you did, Buttercup."_ Blossom groused. She then ran her hands over Buttercup's hair, holding it from her face. She absently noticed that it seemed to be more than a little bit longer than it normally was. " _We were wrong to keep it from you. I can admit that. If we are to survive, we need to know that we can believe in one another."_

There was a pointed edge to that statement, and Buttercup knew in that moment that Blossom knew she had hidden something from her. She swallowed and opened her mouth to speak, only to have Blossom shake her head.

" _We'll discuss this later."_ The fiery haired witch then looked over her sister's shoulder at the other soldiers and the wolf prince. "Thank you for bringing my sister back to us."

"I said I would, didn't I?" he answered before sniffing the air. His brows rose in surprise, before relaxing as a smirk crossed his features. From scent alone, he could tell that his brothers made it their task to _comfort_ the girls while he went after their wayward sister.

"Butch, if you value your tongue and other assets, I'd keep my mouth shut." Boomer called out to them as he approached.

Bubbles turned to face him, only to blush when he passed with a heated look sent her way. He turned to Buttercup and nodded in her direction.

"I'm glad to see that you're safe and sound Buttercup."

Unable to find the words to say, Buttercup nodded. She was then pulled along by her sisters into the castle. Hopefully, they were leading her to a bath, a warm meal, and then a bed. However, she knew that she'd have to sit and tell her sisters everything that happened. A peaceful rest would have to come later.

As the witches made their way to the castle, Boomer noticed the carriage behind Mac and smiled wildly. "I see you found Jack on your way back."

The wolf prince chuckled softly. "Yes, but the question is why? Our birthday isn't for a few weeks. Not that I'm complaining. The more allies we have aware, the better."

A blond brow rose in question at the comment. Before he could voice the question, he read a bit of what Butch had done in Townsend. His blue eyes widened in shock, before anger settled in. "Brick is going to murder you. That is if I don't do it first. What the hell were you thinking?"

Butch slid off the back of the horse and passed the reigns to the stable boy who'd come to tend to him. "That we needed to take matters into our own hands."

"You mean yours, you ass." Boomer hissed lowly at him.

Butch growled at him, a low warning to mind himself. Boomer was not intimidated by the sound and glared rather harshly at his older brother. He was ignored as he went to his friends. "Mac. Jack. I want you two to join us for dinner in the parlor tonight. We have much to discuss."

"Can I ask what exactly is going on?" Jack inquired.

"Does it have anything to do with Butterfly?"

"Butter _cup._ " Butch snapped. "And yes it does. I'll tell you more tonight. For now, we should rest, I know we're going to need sound minds to deal with what comes next."

* * *

Needless to say, neither Butch or Buttercup got must rest before it was time for to meet with their siblings and the prince's gathered friends. Buttercup spent the rest of the afternoon caught in the whirlwind that was Ilana as the girl showed her gratitude for helping save her closest friends. The spirited princess asked question after question and even tried to aid in her getting settled in the castle. None of Blossom or Bubbles gentle refusals were enough to sway her. It took Buttercup literally snarling at the girl, to get her to leave her alone. Still, she wasn't alone. Her sisters continued to ask her questions about what happened while she was exposed.

It was hard for Blossom and Bubbles to listen as she told them in more detail than in their astral visit the danger she'd gotten herself in. Bubbles had gone pale as she listened, while Blossom grew more and more agitated. Ice formed on her folded arms as she tried to keep her emotions repressed. When Buttercup finished the elder sister rose a red brow in question.

"Are you going to tell us what you've been hiding now?" she asked prodding.

The bitter scent of anger stung Buttercup's nose as she looked over Blossom. Though it was futile, Buttercup tried to go for innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't you?"

Jade clashed with diamond. Sapphire eyes looked worried as she was unsure as to why they were fighting when finally reunited.

"Where's the missing page Buttercup?" Blossom demanded.

Blue eyes widened while green ones narrowed in irritation. "What missing page?"

"Brick discovered much quicker than I did that there were pages out of order. While putting them back in place, I noticed that a page was missing. So I ask you again, Buttercup; where is it?"

"Destroyed." She answered too quickly.

"You're lying." Bubbles stated with a brow furrowed with concern. "Buttercup, what aren't you telling us?"

The green-eyed witch remained silent as the tension in the room built. As the silence grew, ice began to form around Blossom's fingers and a chill grew in the air. Buttercup remained unmoved by the subtle intimidation. Bubbles attempted to use her gift to alleviate the tension, but she felt a bit overwhelmed by her sisters' standoff. Suddenly she felt a shift in Blossom's emotions—they went from patient to aggravated resolve.

"Blossom?"

" _Reveal the sin."_ Blossom cast.

"Blossom!" Bubbles stood up from her place beside Buttercup.

Unable to resist the force of the spell, Buttercup revealed what she didn't want Blossom to know. "I found…the spell that…would save me…from Sedusa."

Bubbles was about to berate Blossom when she took in what Buttercup was forced to reveal. Turning to her sister slowly, she looked on her with betrayed wide eyes. "You did? But if you did then why wouldn't you—?"

"Because its dangerous, isn't it?" Blossom answered with a pointed question. "Buttercup, you can't."

"It's not up to you Blossom." Buttercup snapped at her, more frustrated than angry. "It's my life she's after. I choose what is best to protect it."

"Even at the potential risk to that life?" Blossom asked with her voice softening. "You are not alone in this Buttercup. _We_ are not alone. Not as we once were."

The weight of that statement settled over them as did more silence. Each witch was lost in her own thoughts about how they came to rely on the princes. This contemplation was broken by a knock on their door. When Bubbles gave the soft command to enter, Robin peeked her head inside.

"The princes and their guests are waiting for you three in the parlor." She announced. "Dinner is to be served soon."

Buttercup in her agitation couldn't move fast enough to escape the focused scrutiny on her. Her ears and tail were visible to Robin as she moved, bewildering the girl. Blossom decided to take pity on her and dismiss her before following Buttercup to the parlor. Bubbles walked close to her side, concern pouring from her.

When the witches entered the parlor, the eldest and youngest witches were surprised to see the new additions. A couple with dark hair wearing eastern clothes. The man stood up and bowed his head to them in greeting.

"I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself earlier. My name is Jack. Ambassador of the East. This is my lovely wife, Ashi."

Buttercup from her place beside Butch snorted. Ashi turned to glare at her, to which she was ignored. Jack held her back, as Butch also put a restraining hand on Buttercup. "Behave Kitten."

"Come in and close the door." Brick said. "We have much to discuss."

Boomer turned to scowl at Butch. "Yes, such as a certain idiot's brash decision." The mentioned prince simply rolled his eyes as he reached for a plate and stabbed a piece of meat with his fork.

"He wouldn't be the only one." Blossom commented after she and Bubbles put a concealment charm on the door. As the door locked, it was made so that no one on the outside of the room would be able to hear what was being said. Buttercup's mouth twisted into a small snarl of annoyance.

Ashi felt the ripple of magic against her skin and shuddered. Jack rose a brow at her and frown. His question about her wellbeing was cut short by a shake of her head. "Their magic feels strange against my skin."

"What are you talking about?" Ilana asked as she nibbled at the food on her plate. Lance sat beside her with a stoic focus that only came with being an elite guard.

"I have priestess blood." Ashi explained without taking her eyes off the girls.

The foreign princess waved her hand in the negative. "No, not that. I meant about the brash decision. What did you two do?" her eyes turned to Butch curiously.

All eyes turned to the beast prince and the ravenette witch. Buttercup only gave a warning look to Blossom, before Butch decided to take initiative. Boomer was already fuming, so he could only imagine what Brick would do. "While in Townsend, I came across a member of the Gang Green Gang."

"I still don't know how you saw and recognized him." Mac spoke in mild wonder.

Butch despite himself chuckled with pride. "You can change how you look, but it does nothing for one's scent."

"And you let him get away?" Brick couldn't believe that his brother was so careless.

"Yes, because I know he'll come to where I want him." Butch insulted by his elder brother's unspoken insinuation, scowled in his direction. "I took control of the situation."

Bubbles could feel the confusion of some of the others. She herself was confused by what he was trying to say. "What do you mean?"

"Instead of waiting for them to arrive when we least expect it, I planted the suggestion of when they should." Butch explained. "That way, we'll be at the advantage. We'll have ample time to prepare and have greater chance of being the victor."

Lance nodded his head in agreement. "It's a bold move, but one that does work to our favor. However, he started with a raised brow of suspicion. "Who or what are we preparing for?

The slightly sour scent of nerves tickled Butch's nose and he turned to Buttercup who had yet to reach for a plate a food. This meal would've made it her first real meal in almost a week. "Someone is after the girls. Buttercup in particular." He lifted the plate to her, a silent

The response was not enough to assuage those ignorant to the girl's plight. Therefore, the majority of their meal—which Butch had to force Buttercup to eat—was spent explaining how the girl's role in saving the princes' lives so long ago was about something bigger than they could've imagined. Jack, Ashi, Ilana, and Lance sat in an incredulous silence, their minds going to different places. Ilana felt sympathy for the girls' who were fighting a battle from such a young age. Lance was amazed that a few young girls outwitted an opponent that was meant to be much more experienced than they were. Jack held similar sentiments to Lance, but was frustrated with his beastly friend for his not fully thought through plan.

"What day did you choose for this ambush?" Ashi asked.

This question made Boomer scowl at Butch. Bubbles held his hand as she tried to ease his anger. However, she knew that Butch must've chosen a day that was very important.

"The night of Winter Ball." The beast prince answered.

As expected everyone all at once began yelling at Butch about the foolishness of his decision. The Winter's Ball was their birthday celebration. There would be too many innocent people that could get hurt if things went awry. This would limit what could and couldn't be done to prevent a catastrophe. There would be multiple witnesses to bizarre turn of event that wouldn't be logically explained. There was too much risk.

Brick's protests were the loudest as the flames in the fireplace and torches lighting the room danced fiercely. "The people of Tartonia are our responsibility, Butch. You've put them in unimaginable danger." The future king yelled at his brother. "I can't allow them to be harmed within my own castle."

"Then shut your mouth and start planning with me. All of you!" Butch growled out them, his feral eyes whipping to each one of them. "We have more than enough time to come up with a solution that will keep our people protected, but also save Buttercup."

Emerald and ruby eyes clashed, before a thick cloud of dark smoke escaped Brick's nostrils in frustrated resignation. "You're right. We do have time." The elder prince sat down and pulled his hair back and tied it into a tail at his nape.

Before they could begin Lance wondered aloud what their desired outcome would be. "If we all know what you're aiming for then we can strategize better."

Jack and Mac nodded in agreement as they looked to Butch. At that moment, Bubbles felt anxiety come off Buttercup and indecision come over Butch. She looked to Boomer to see if him staring intently at his brother and her sister. He was either about to lie to convince them of a very dangerous half-truth. Either way, Boomer could see that Butch only knew as much as Buttercup told him about _her_ plan for dealing with this. A plan that he didn't like, but wouldn't keep from the group.

"The plan is to sever the bond that Sedusa has on Buttercup. Once the bond is cut, Sedusa will be eliminated." Butch said carefully. "Buttercup found a way to do so, but the timing has to be—."

"Perfect." Buttercup finished with her hands clenched tightly into fists. "We'll only have one chance at this. Failure…is not an option."

If anyone noticed the slight hesitation in Buttercup's voice, they didn't say it. The clock in the room struck how late the hour had gotten. The group of friends reluctantly began to make themselves ready for bed. In the morning, they would plan some more for the battle that would be hidden in plain view.

* * *

 **Sorry, sorry, and a million's times sorry. My writing has been slow, and I know I have more time to write than I did before. It's completely and utterly unfair of me to make you all wait. Especially when you've all been so patient with me. That being said, outlining for Growing Up Is Hard is set to begin soon. That way a month after Powers is finished Growing Up will start being posted.**

 **And let us not forget that I have an idea in the works for another Power Puff Girl/ Rowdy Ruff Boy fanfiction. I gave out three clues to a select few, but I think you all deserve to know what they are for my next story.**

 **Hooch Roaring Jazz**

 **Tell me what you think it means.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	23. In Your Arms

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: In Your Arms

Five days. That's how long Butch and Buttercup had been back at the castle. Five days in which a certain kitten has evaded one wolf. A wolf whose ire was growing by the hour, the longer she continued to avoid him.

"Damn feline wench." Butch growled lowly under his breath as he tracked one of her numerous scent trails along the hallways of the castle. He'd give her due respect in that she was making it damn hard to know exactly where she was. Buttercup's unique scent of jasmine, feline, and woman was crossed over many time over and going in different directions. Just when he would think that he had found a trail that would lead him to her, a fresher trail would overlap taking him in another direction. It was more than just a little frustrating.

The beast prince wasn't so soft in the head that he couldn't determine why she was avoiding him. Butch had for all intents and purposes demanded that Buttercup explain to him the charmed dagger's…risks. She kept mentioning the importance of the timing, but not what would happen if otherwise. His instincts told him that the results would be dangerous. Blossom had at least mentioned that Buttercup had found a spell but couldn't go into much detail about it.

 _"It's not yet complete."_ She'd said with a pointed look at Butch, knowing he was still in possession of her dagger. _"I need time to finish."_

 _Time to finish that dagger,_ he thought grimly as he walked the halls with the magical item tucked into his boot. It was best to keep it on him, safe out of her reach. At least until she spoke with him and gave him a proper reason for its use.

Butch was just turning the corner when he narrowly avoided colliding into Moses. His agile stepping didn't allow for the dagger to shift correctly and he hissed lowly as he felt it cut his skin along his calf. The rusty scent of his blood filled his nose as it flowed from the open wound.

"Are you all right, my prince?" Moses asked, almost shocked to hear an utterance of pain from the beast prince.

Butch adjusted the dagger in his boot, so it wouldn't cut deeper into his skin. "I'm fine. Where are you off to?"

An exasperated sigh left him as he repressed the urge to roll his eyes. "To intercept Henry's personal servant from indulging his master in more liquor. The man has taken to drinking his sorrows away."

"His Imperial Majesty is just sulking." Butch did roll his eyes and snorted. Since Brick's order of a forced retirement for Henry following Brick's crowning, he's been acting all the part a slighted lover would.

Moses gave a small shrug. "Whatever this is, he needs to realize that this isn't the time to be drinking away his inhibitions. We've still much to do before the ball."

Butch hummed absently as his wound began to irritate. There was a strange tingling that was spreading, that he likened to when magic was passed between himself and Buttercup. Only the sensation was dulled by not having it from the source. The addictive sweetness was replaced by a mere memory of it. It only left Butch hungering for more. "Excuse me, Mojo. I have to be finding Buttercup."

The abrupt look of longing didn't go unmissed by the former tutor. Before the prince could pass him, he caught his arm urged the young man to look at him. "Might I offer a word of caution? From one man to another?"

Butch nodded impatiently.

"Don't allow your heart to get in the way of your mind." He warned.

With his eyes narrowing, Butch jerked his arm away from the man who had hand in raising him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Moses clasped his hands behind his back and took a deep breath. "In all my years, I've never seen the three of you so enamored by any one person. These girls have you three wrapped around their fingers. I know I should truly only worry about Brick as he needs the most discretion, but…" he locked eyes with the defensive green of the second prince. "…I foresee only heartache for you all. I have a feeling something terrible is soon to unfold."

Butch wasn't sure how much stock he wanted to put into those words. Plastering a roguish smile to his face, the beast prince shook his head and gave a dry chuckle. "Moses you worry too much."

"Or maybe just enough." He countered with a steady gaze.

Clapping his hand placatingly on his shoulder, Butch turned and left his tutor in the hall. Making his way back to his room, he was surprised to intersect a fresh trail of Buttercup. It was only minutes old and overpowered all of the other layering trails she'd left. Using all his concentration, he followed the strongest scent trail. His tracking surprisingly lead him to his room, and he could hear that she was still in his room. Rummaging about as if she were searching. Looking for her dagger no doubt.

Quietly opening his door, Butch eased into his room and saw that she'd removed his mattress from the bed frame, his pillows destroyed, and his curtains ripped from the windows. "Looking for something?" he called out drawing her attention.

Feral green eyes looked up at him, with a few down feathers from the pillows sticking to her hair. "You know what I'm looking for, Butch. Please give it back."

"You still haven't told me how this spell works." Butch countered reaching into his boot. When he pulled it out, he wasn't surprised to see the blade red with blood. He could still feel the tingling of the magic running through him.

"What have you **_DONE!_** " Buttercup ran to Butch and snatched the dagger out of his hands. Seeing the blood on blade, she felt her own drain from her face and body. Tears welled into her eyes as she dropped the dagger and turned to pound her fists against his chest in the violent way only an enraged woman could. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! BY THE MOON DAMN, YOU BUTCH! Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

Butch grabbed onto Buttercup's hands to prevent her from striking him, but she pulled away from him and ran her hands roughly through her hair, just barely stopping herself from clawing at her own scalp in frustration. "Buttercup, what—?"

"That spell is the only thing that will save me and now you've gone and gotten it attached to you. You accursed mutt!" Buttercup screamed at him with green whips of magic flowing through her. She then gasped and held her head in her hands as sharp sting cut through her head. In a brief series of blinks, she revealed both yellow and green eyes. Reigning in her magic she wiped at her eyes, trying to stop the tears that ran down her face.

"I don't understand." Butch told her as he slowly approached her with his hands up in the event that she would strike him again. "What do you mean attached?"

"The dagger carried the spell that was going to sever the bond between Sedusa and myself." Buttercup's voice trembled as she looked at the hands of her salvation and damnation. "Now you have to be the one to sever it."

"Fine." He stated. "It would be my honor to end this."

The ravenette could only shake her head in sorrow as she stared at him. "I doubt you would be able to." Her voice was a choked whisper.

The hair on the back of the beast prince's neck stood on end at the insult. "I'm not some weak-willed coward who would buckle under the pressure!"

"I'm not saying you are." Buttercup weakly placated. "I just…don't think you bring yourself to do what needs to be done. By the moon, this is why I didn't want anyone to know. I would've been the only one that could do it."

"Do what?"

Buttercup reached for Butch and took his strong hand in her own. She ran her delicate and deadly clawed fingers over his large knuckles before placing a kiss to each of them. "These hands have held me so gently and tender. How can I expect them to do me any harm?"

"What are you trying to tell me Buttercup?" his hair now stood on end due to the nerves tensing his body.

"The dagger is a conduit for the spell. Meant to transfer it into the heart of the vessel. Any foreign entity will be expunged from the host."

"And what of the host?"

Her breath stuttered against Butch's skin. "The time _has_ to be right. No sooner, no later, or…death for the host."

Feline jade met bestial emerald as dreadful dawning filled him. "No." When Buttercup dropped her eyes, Butch forced her gaze up at him with his other hand. "NO!" he growled out more adamantly. "We'll come up with another."

"There is no other way. My _death_ is the only way this ends, but only if you do it at the right moment." She swallowed the large lump the sat in her throat. "You cannot hesitate."

A pained growl broke from Butch's lips as he pressed his forehead against Buttercup's. He breathed deeply drawing in her scent to calm himself, but it was to no avail. His hand holding her face moved to cradle her head as he brought her lips to his in a desperate kiss. It was all teeth and tongue as Butch laid bare his feelings of upset.

"Butch," his name a whisper of itself on her lips as he pulled her forcefully against him, forcing her to wrap her trouser sheathed legs around his waist. "Butch."

"Don't speak. Don't say anything." His tone was guttural as he walked them to the fallen mattress upon the floor. Kneeling he laid her down into the soft mess of mattress and cushion and pressed his hand to her chest. Her heart thundered from under his hand. A staccato rhythm that warmed his skin, assured him that she was there—here with him. Taking the collar of her shirt in his hand, he ripped it down the middle and tugged the tattered remains from her willing body. Once her chest was bare to him, her breathing sped up as Butch trailed his hand up her stomach to in between her breasts. His claws scraped over her skin tickling her.

Her heart beat sped up again under his fingers. The heart he was going to have to reach through skin, muscle, and bone to reach. His stomach turned over just thinking about causing her harm in such a way. Butch pulled his shirt off and laid skin to skin with his ear pressed against her heart. His sigh was a warm breath over her right breast, hardening the nipple. Turning his head, he kissed her sternum and wrapped his arms around her to hold her close.

Buttercup's hands came around Butch to cradle his head as she tilted her head to kiss him. Butch's tongue caressed her own as she tightened her legs around his waist. His hardness ground against her core drawing out moans from them both as they yearned to get closer.

Hands reached for the buttons of trousers and pulled them down at out of the way. The combined scent of their arousal tickled their senses and brought a new sense of urgency to their awaited mating. The moment they were naked, Butch waisted no time in joining with Buttercup. The suddenness of the action drew out a sharp gasp from Buttercup. Her claws dug into his shoulders to ground herself to no avail. His thrusts were long and fast as he brought his body together with Buttercup's over and over. The growls and sounds of skin hitting against one another filled the room. Claws dug into the down mattress and pliable skin as they drew closer to their release.

Butch's claws gently ran across Buttercup's skin, only for her to entwine her fingers with his own. When their release came upon them, they held onto each other tighter than their last embrace. As Butch's warm seed filled Buttercup, she gasped allowing a fresh torrent of tears to fall from her eyes. The wolf prince relaxed his tight grasp, but only slightly as he rolled to his back with the young witch atop his body while still connected at the core.

In the silence that followed, Buttercup whispered the same soft utterance from the last time. Butch felt that tingle of magic swell in him again before it slowly dissipated. "What is that?" His voice rough from their recent activity.

"Protection."

Butch tightened his hold on Buttercup and closed his eyes as they laid in the remains of his mattress. He took the time to take in what Buttercup had told him about the spell. It was no wonder she didn't want her sisters to know. They would adamantly be against it. He himself was against it, but now that he'd incidentally bonded the spell to himself there was no other way. Butch was going to have to find the will to _save_ Buttercup in the only way she'd provided how.

A knock sounded on the door, drawing the dark-haired pair's attention. Butch let out a warning growl to not enter as he called out to whoever it was.

"You're with Buttercup, aren't you?" came Boomer's slightly accusing—and frustrated—voice came from the other side.

"What is it Boomer?" Butch snapped irritably.

"It's not me. It's Ilana. Buttercup is late for her fitting with the seamstresses." Boomer spoke through the door.

A heavy sigh left Buttercup as she reluctantly pulled herself up from Butch, who clasped his hands over her wrists. "Ignore them for now."

"Butch, I wouldn't. Ilana was moments away from coming herself. I doubt you want her to see you in such a position." Boomer answered having heard the reluctance though their minds.

"I'll return to your side tonight." Buttercup whispered before leaning down and placing a kiss to her prince's lips. She stood to pull her trousers and shoes on. When she lifted the tattered remains of her shirt an amused snort came from behind her.

"You can borrow one of mine." Butch said from his place on the ruined mattress. He was bare as the day he was born, legs spread with one knee bent and his hands laying impotently over his stomach. Scars from Noir stretched across the skin, but still Buttercup found nothing more beautiful to her.

Pulling one of his large shirts over his head, Buttercup left his room and slowly made her way to the dreaded fitting. Boomer eased himself in his older brother's room and took in the mess that was there. His brother's nakedness didn't bother him in the least.

"Enjoyed yourself quite a bit I see." The mind reading prince said regarding the _damage_ of the room.

"If you must know, Buttercup did this. She was searching for her spell." He answered as he stood up and looked around for his own clothes.

"And you distracted her?"

A strained silence came from Butch as he reached for his clothes. Against his will, his mind went over the last few moments he had with Buttercup. What lingered the most was the pain that he felt at realizing what he'd have to do to save Buttercup— _if_ he could do it. A grimace marred his face before releasing when he heard the sharp gasp from his brother. Guarded green cut to wide blue as the eyes were blank as they read his thoughts.

"Boomer!"

Boomer blinked and refocused his eyes onto his now glaring brother who stood before him, trousers pulled up but unbuttoned. "Don't you say a damned thing to anybody. Least of all Bubbles or Blossom."

"Butch, this isn't something that should be kept secret. There's too much risk." Boomer worried.

Suddenly Boomer was thrust against the wall with Butch's hand holding him up off the floor. "You will tell no one. NO ONE!"

"Butch."

"No one Boomer. Not the girls. Not our friends. Not even Brick. He'd tell Blossom in a heartbeat."

"But how are you going to bring yourself to—?" Butch slammed him against the wall and growled menacingly at him. The scent of fear stung Butch's nose and he hated himself for being the cause.

"Please, Boomer. Don't tell anyone." Butch pled. "Please. For Buttercup's sake."

The yellow haired prince was set to the ground and his shoulder was made to brace his brother's fallen head. It was a rare moment in where Boomer saw his brother like this. Butch was typically the pillar of strength. "Butch—."

"We have a plan. It will work. I'm going to make sure that it does." Butch looked up into his brother's face with a resolve that wasn't there moments before but was it enough to convince Boomer otherwise.

* * *

Ilana was the only one of the girls that was excited about the fittings that were happening. Blossom suffered in silence, giving only a few words of adjustment to the tug and pull of the grand garment adorning her body. Buttercup scowled and itched to get out of the dress the moment it was one her.

"I hate seeing myself like this." Buttercup said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. It reminded her too much of what she was trying to run away from. However, wearing the dress was part of the ploy. She had to be at the Winter Ball. She had to lure Sedusa to her—get her close enough for Butch to sever the bond. The pain she knew that was to come made a visible shudder run through her.

"Hold still, my dear." The seamstress asked gently almost pricking her with the needle.

"Sorry."

"Buttercup, I don't know why you're complaining. You look gorgeous." Ilana enthused as she took in the shimmering green fabric that wrapped nicely around Buttercup's figure.

"I don't like looking like this." Buttercup reiterated crossly.

Bubbles looked at her sister as the swirl of emotions ran through her. Anger and fear were two that she was most familiar with when it came to her dark-haired sister. One emotion she felt was strange to feel from her. Regret. Pained regret that it was so overwhelming that Bubbles thought her own heart would break. It also made her focus on her own regret.

Since Buttercup and Butch's return, she hasn't had a moment to properly speak with Boomer. Ilana drug her and the other girls away for what Buttercup and Ashi found to be trivial things—such as walks in the garden, small lunches in the conservatory, and the final torture; dress fittings. It also didn't help that the boys were all caught up in their own matters. He'd either be with his brothers or one of his friends. Dinner would be the only time she could be close enough to speak with him, but even still the conversation she wished to have with him was one meant for closed doors.

Her cheeks warmed just thinking about those moments in the hay with Boomer. How his hard body was pressed against her soft one. His touch between her legs was one that she wasn't quick to forget.

" _Bubbles!"_ Buttercup gasped, her nose twitching from the sudden scent of arousal coming from her younger sister. That and the slight wave of lust that was filling the room. Her green eyes were wide as she turned to Bubbles.

"Huh?" She then looked around at the others who were shifting uncomfortably. Realization of her power at work, she blushed a deeper red and quelled her gift. "Oh my mage, I'm sorry."

Blossom sighed softly releasing a gust of cool air to relieve every one of the heat. "Should I even ask?"

A quick shake of her head was all that the yellow-haired witch could manage in her embarrassment. Unfortunately, the other yellow-haired girl wasn't so keen letting the conversation die. "I bet it has something to do with Boomer, doesn't it?"

The cool effects of Blossom's power failed against the heat in Bubbles' cheeks. Red spread to her hairline and ears and down her neck and chest.

"There's no shame in having lustful thoughts about the one you care about." Ilana reassured as she took Bubbles' hand into her own.

The seamstresses giggled as they worked and shared a look of knowing. Ashi made a show of clearing her throat and giving them a cautionary glare to keep quiet. "I hope you three know what it means to be intimate with the princes." She cut in, thinking of her own difficulties being with Jack before they were wed.

"Ashi, I don't we need to discuss—"

"Ilana, you and I both know that their previous lovers will no doubt be jealous to no end because of this. There's also the other matter of children to consider." Ashi continued with a slight wince.

Embarrassment gave way to confusion for Bubbles as she turned to look at the assassin turned ambassador's wife. "Children? What does that have to do with anything?"

A soft sigh escaped Ashi at the ignorance displayed before her. "Do you have carnal knowledge of the prince? Either of you?"

Ilana gasped as a blush filled her face. "Ashi! How can you ask them that?"

"Ilana, as a princess you should understand. A legitimate heir has to be born to the throne, not a bastard."

The implications of what Ashi meant dawned on Blossom as a faint blush colored her own cheek. "I have, and Brick has been…careful." Images of him pulling out and spilling his seed onto the sheets and across the skin of her thighs and belly came to mind. She quickly shook the thoughts away and cooled herself with her ice powers.

Ashi nodded before turning to the silent dark-haired girl. "I needn't guess if you have or haven't. You were wearing his shirt when you arrived."

Buttercup hissed at her in indignation. The seamstresses had noticed this as well but were wise enough to not voice such an observation. At least not while in view of those they serve. Gossip was the one pleasure the castle folk couldn't live without.

"So are you being careful?" Ashi asked.

"Were you careful with Jack before you married?" Buttercup countered.

Ashi's hands tightened into fists. "My indiscretions are not of your concern."

"Then neither are mine!" Buttercup snapped, before turning back to the mirror and grimacing. She then proceeded to pull the dress over her head and threw it to the ground. The seamstresses gasped and rushed unfold the would be crumpled mess while the brash woman dressed herself in her men's clothes.

"Buttercup." Blossom called out. The door slammed behind her rattling the mirror. "I'll be glad when this is over. I want my sister back."

"I agree. Buttercup isn't normally like this." Bubbles sighed as she stood up to have her turn to be poked and prodded at.

Ilana hummed while Ashi huffed and looked away. "What is your worl—?"

"That's a sensitive topic." Blossom cut her off. Her pink eyes cut to the seamstresses who have grown silent listening to them. She'd learned enough from reading this world's histories that witches were not welcome in this world. The people of Cragon would cry enough to drown both worlds if they knew of such horrors.

Ilana nodded her head, a smile large and eager. She found it more interesting than anything else about where the girls come from and what this Cragon place was like. A world full of magic, spells, unknown creatures that only fairy tales could conjure, and flora more beautiful than any forest could nurse. She couldn't imagine leaving such a world, but understood the danger they were in.

Ashi on the other hand was more than just a little wary. Magic went against her beliefs, and _their_ magic scraped at the spiritual powers within her blood—little of it as it were. She also knew that they were something Buttercup wasn't telling them. When she mentioned this to Jack, he urged her to leave it alone. If they were meant to know, they would know. Ashi didn't like this, so she decided she'd keep a close eye on her. Standing up, she used the excuse of needing to relief herself to follow Buttercup.

Once out in the hall, she went down the hall she believed led to the private gardens. It was where she noticed Buttercup like to spend her time. Passing near them, she was shocked to see no trace of Buttercup. When she stepped through the open corridor, she was grabbed by the collar with a clawed hand and roughly slammed to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. When she looked up, she took in flashing green cat eyes and a face that appeared to be caught mid transformation.

"What are you doing following me, huh?" Buttercup hissed through a mouth with pointed fangs.

Ashi didn't answer as she reached for one of her hidden knives and slashed upward. There was a hiss as Buttercup jumped back and held her hand to her now bleeding cheek. A very inhuman growl escaped her lips as she sank into a crouch. Ashi jumped to her feet, knife held in hand; position defensive.

"I demand an answer."

"And why would I oblige you? Especially when you are keeping your own secrets." Ashi demanded.

"I have my reasons." Buttercup snapped with her ears flickering in agitation atop her head and long tail swishing angrily behind her.

"Are they enough to justify putting us all in danger?" Ashi snapped at her.

"The only danger anyone is in is you, you…" whatever was said, it was clear that it was an insult.

Ashi leapt into action charging toward Buttercup. The cat woman easily dodged the swipe of the knife and swiped with her claws towards Ashi. The blow was dodged and left her open for an attack. Ashi took the chance, only for Buttercup to reach out with her other hand and rake her claws across the skin of her forearm. A cry as well as the sound of the knife clattering to the ground broke the silence as Ashi took in her injured arm.

"Everyone is doing what they can to protect you and here you are putting them at risk and for what?"

"Don't presume who know what I am doing or why I'm doing it!" Buttercup growled. "I told you once to mind your own business."

Ashi bent down to pick up the knife in her bloodied hand. "I have someone I wish to protect, and I won't allow you to jeopardize that."

"We have a plan."

"That relies on you completing your task. A task that you have not fully explained to us."

Buttercup's pupils narrowed to thin feline slits and a deep growl escaped from her throat. "I'm warning you, Ashi. Trust that our plan will work."

"Your secrets will not protect you." Ashi informed her as she stepped closer, unafraid of the bared fangs. "If anything, they'll only hinder your ability. Ask me how I know."

Anger swelled in Buttercup at Ashi's presumed insight into her motivations. She was also more than a bit overwhelmed by the drastic change in their plans. It was actually out of her hands in within Butch's. Their desperate coupling earlier did little to soothe the ache. If anything, it made Buttercup realize how difficult things would be when the time came. Just thinking about Butch hesitating for a single moment was enough for her clench her hands, gauging her palms and making them bleed.

At that moment, Buttercup felt a pain in her head. Closing her eyes, she hissed and brought her hands up as if to keep it at bay.

 _Buttercup._

"NO! Get out of my head!" she screamed aloud, grasping her hair so tightly that Ashi winced in pain as she watched the bizarre spectacle unfold.

The former assassin stepped forward cautiously, her nerves uneasy as the magic she felt made her skin crawl. "Buttercup!"

"Get away!" she hissed too low for Ashi to here. The internal battle required all her concentration to remain whole.

"What's the matter? What's happened?"

"I said to _get away!_ " she spoke louder, praying to the mages that her warning would be heeded. She fell to her knees and braced her head against the grass and breathed heavily through her fanged mouth. If she were to guess her eyes were shifting in color as the foreign entity tried to take control of her.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong?"

Buttercup's anger at the foolish girl was enough of a distraction that her eyes bled into yellow. Yellow reptilian eyes.

* * *

Brick, Lance, and Jack were sweaty, tired, and in need of a much-deserved bath.

"You've gotten much better since the last time we sparred." Lance noted as he stretched his arms and shoulders.

"Thank you, and that's not the only thing that gotten stronger." Brick then looked around to see if there was anyone possibly watching and stopped to draw his sword. He then waved his hand over the blade and felt his chest swell with pride as his friends watched the flames take over.

"Incredible." Lance gasped as the flames danced over the blade without harming it. "You'll earn the name of Fire King from your people."

Brick chuckled as he waved the sword once to extinguish the flames and replace it within its sheath. "I have Blossom to thank for that."

"How do you mean?"

The smirk of smugness shifted into a softer smile of tenderness. "The gifts they bestowed upon us have grown stronger. The closer we are to each other and the more they share their magic with us and us them, the more powerful we get."

"There aren't any drawbacks to this influx of power?" Jack asked, concerned for his friends. When the princes first received their gifts. Disorientation. Fainting spells. Not to mention the lack of control.

"Only one, but it's one well managed." Brick answered with the smugness returning to his face, this time with a secretive glint in his eye.

Lance caught the male pride pouring from him and was making to ask when he and the others heard a piercing agonized scream. "What was that?"

When the sound came again Jack's face blanched as he recognized that cry of pain. "Ashi!"

Running toward where he heard the cry, Jack came into the private garden to see Buttercup atop his wife with her claws embedded in her shoulder.

"You will not harm this body. Not while I still breathe and can gain control." Though it was Buttercup, the voice was another's. She then twisted her claws, widening the wound and drawing out more pained screams from the assassin women's mouth.

"ASHI!" Jack ran and tackled Buttercup to the ground. The two tumbled before Jack managed to pin Buttercup down and look into her face. What he saw shocked him for reptilian yellow eyes stared back at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Buttercup. You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" the voice had shifted to the one he was familiar with, but Jack knew that this wasn't the girl he met.

"You're not Buttercup." Jack gritted out. "Who are you?"

A pained moan came from behind him and drew Jack's attention. Ashi lay on the ground now propped up on Brick's lap as Lance tore his shirt to try to stem the blood flow. "Ashi? Ashi, keep your eyes open." Brick commanded of her. "You're going to be all right."

"Such a terrible wound." The foreign entity taunted.

Fiery red eyes turned at the sound of the voice he'd heard only a handful of times. The air grew hot as fire burned in the chest of the would be king. "Sedusa."

Jack's eyes grew wide and turned back to stare into Buttercup's—no, Sedusa's eyes. "Sedusa?"

"The one and only. I see Buttercup has truly rallied her forces against me. However, if that feeble girl is any clue to your power, I have nothing to fear." She taunted. The body she inhabited suddenly found it hard to breathe as two hands wrapped themselves around her throat.

"Demon witch!" Jack growled as he held the woman who hurt his beloved down. When he looked into her closing eyes, he didn't see this Sedusa person. He saw Buttercup, and his guilt at harming her made his grip loosen.

The lax grip was enough for Sedusa to get a sudden strike of her claws at Jack, catching him underneath his eye. He grunted and rolled off of her, holding a hand to his face. Sedusa made Buttercup's body stand up and she took in the rest of the men before her. "Pathetic. All of you."

Lance and Brick looked to the possessed body of the young witch with varying looks of anger and indecision. They wanted to fight her as they would any other enemy, but it wasn't. This was Buttercup.

"What do we do?" Lance whispered as he tied the weak bandage over Ashi's wound.

"You do nothing, little man." Sedusa said as she took them in, eyes falling on Brick. "You. You're that insufferable Blossom's man, aren't you? I still owe her for stealing what was mine. Maybe I should take you from her."

Sedusa raised her hand, pointing it at Brick, before she started to recite a spell. She didn't get very far, as Brick threw up his own arm and created a ring of fire about her. The flames were intense and had sweat beading the foreheads of Lance, Jack, Ashi, and Buttercup alike. When Brick closed his fist to tighten the circle, he saw the enraged yellow glare through the flames.

"You wouldn't dare harm this girl!" Sedusa called out. "I may have temporarily taken over, but I will not feel the scorch of your flames. Keep that in mind, unless you don't care what happens to her." She tested.

"She's right." Lance begrudgingly agreed. "That is still Buttercup's body, and this isn't the way. Remember?"

Brick knew that Lance was referring to the plan. A plan that wouldn't take place for another two weeks. "I know, but she doesn't." Brick said as he brought in the flames closer.

Sedusa's yellow eyes widened just a bit as she took in the raging flames. She then looked to Brick who matched her incredulous glare with a look of challenging determination. She then snarled and released Buttercup, evident to the others by Buttercup's eyes rolling into the back of her head and her beginning to collapse.

Brick extinguished the flames and passed Jack's wife to Lance as he went to Buttercup's prone form. "Buttercup? Buttercup!" He shook her hard, but received no sign of her rousing awake. Her head lolled to the side and a weary groan passed through her lips.

"How is she?" Lance called from his place.

Jack stood up and without looking at Brick or Buttercup, went to his wife's side. Sitting on his knees, he felt his heart lurch at the sight of her injured so. Her shoulder was a bloody mess as five puncture marks bled through the tourniquet. "Oh Ashi."

As much as he wanted to be angry with Buttercup, he knew it not to be her fault. Buttercup wouldn't have hurt Ashi. It was this Sedusa woman. If anything he felt pity for Buttercup, because when she woke, she'd be the one to have to deal with the blood on her hands.

"She's unconscious. I'll bring her to her sisters. Bring Ashi as well. Blossom and Bubbles can heal her faster than the physicians." Brick said as he stood up with Buttercup in his arms.

Brick didn't get far in the halls when he heard the growl of anger come from behind. Turning he was met with his beastly brother's possessive green glare. "What are you doing with her?"

Easily passing Buttercup off to Brick, he watched as Butch held her close and pressed his nose to her hair. "Calm yourself. I was bringing her to her sisters."

"What happened?" Butch demanded harshly.

"Another possession." Brick informed.

"Another? You mean this has happened before?" Jack accused looking between his friends Ashi in his arms with blood dripping from her wounds to the floor.

Lance placed a hand on Jack's back. "We can worry about that later. We need to get help for these two. Now."

Looking down at his wife, Jack nodded and started to walk forward. When he passed, he glared at the princes. Butch growled in return at the animosity thrown his way "Butch, enough. Ashi and Buttercup need assistance."

* * *

"She'll be okay." Blossom assured Jack as he hovered on the other side of the bed where Ashi rested. The icy witch held her hands over the wound using both magic and a special blend of herbs to heal the severe wound. "Like all things, it takes time."

"I'm grateful nonetheless." Jack said while rubbing his thumb over Ashi's hand as she winced. Seeing the skin reattach and form itself made bile form in Jack's throat. "Still, I wish we knew that something like this could happen."

Blossom looked up from her work to eye the aggrieved man. He was staring across the way at Butch, Buttercup, and Bubbles as the latter was bent over using her magic on her sister. "Sedusa is a lot stronger than we are. Also, Buttercup spent a considerable amount of time before we separated them. The bond that lied dormant has reawakened with Sedusa being in this realm."

"A bond that we're going to sever." Jack stated.

"Yes." Blossom promised with a nod. "I just hate that only Buttercup can do this. She's tangled enough in this already to try an advanced spell." Her brow furrowed as she worried for her sister. As much as she wanted to pry the answer out of Buttercup, she knew it best to simply trust her. Her faith would be in the mages as they watched things unfold from the beyond the stars and amongst the moon.

The wound had finally closed, and Blossom finished her task by placing a fine layer over the injured skin. The tension in Ashi slowly went away as the pain ceased. Jack exhaled a heavy sigh of relief at her ease. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do. I'm sorry that this happened." Blossom began only to be cut off by a snarl from across the room.

"Don't you dare apologize for what _that snake_ did to Ashi." Butch snapped with a feral glare aimed in their direction. "You and I both know that if Buttercup were in control this wouldn't have happened." The beast prince then turned to look back at Buttercup only to be met with wide blue eyes. His hackles rose in challenge he growled again.

"Butch, stop acting like a mongrel and calm down." Boomer snapped at him. "No one is blaming Buttercup for anything."

"Tell me they're not thinking of placing the blame on her. It's not her goddamn fault!" His voice rose as his temper flared. He then stood up and began pacing, very much resembling a wild animal, his thoughts in a snarl about Sedusa taking over Buttercup and hurting Ashi. If there was ever a time he wanted to put his fist through someone's chest, it was now. His hands clenched and unclenched under his folded arms.

Lance watched his friend pace angrily across the room. He felt a hand take his and looked down to see Ilana clinging tightly to him. He gently squeezed her hand in comfort, though there was none to be found in this moment.

Brick sighed and pushed off the wall he was leaning against. He placed a hand on his brother's arm to stop his pacing. When feral eyes turned to look at him, he gave him a questioning look. Something more was wrong with him than he was letting on. "Butch."

Green silently pled with red to not ask him. He then spared a glance at Boomer, who he felt trying to will him into giving an answer he wouldn't provide. Subtly shaking his head, he prevented his brother from pushing the issue.

A twin set of groans brought everyone's attention to the yellow-haired and ravenette witches. Bubbles sat up as she rubbed circles into her temples from the strain of using such meticulous magic. Boomer came up behind her and rubbed his hand over her back. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine. The barriers I created have weakened. Sedusa has been slowly picking away at them while we sit here. I'm doing everything I can keep her at bay, but she's still managed to get through." Bubbles heaved a deep breath.

Boomer took her hand in his own and gave her a wane smile. "We know you're doing all that you can."

"I just wish it felt like it was enough." Bubbles ran a hand tiredly over her face.

A gasp escaped Buttercup and she sat up quickly. Her breathing was rapid and shallow as her lungs tried to keep up. A thunder was her heart as it beat with the stress she'd just undergone. Suddenly she burst into tears and buried her face into her hands. Sobs wracked through her with such an intensity that she couldn't gather herself and it drew everyone in the room to her turmoil.

Butch broke free from Brick's hold and gathered Buttercup into her arms. "Shh, shh, shh." He tried to sooth, but her tears didn't stop. He held her face and kissed her tenderly. "I've got you. I've got you."

Through her tears, Buttercup looked up and saw all the pitying eyes laid on her. The sight of it sickened her and she forcefully broke free from Butch's hold on her. She stumbled to the door, before wrenching it open and running down the hall.

"Buttercup!" Butch ran after her leaving the others in a state of shock.

Bubbles brought her hands up to mouth to stifle the sob that threatened to break through. "She's so afraid. I could—I could feel her fear running through her to me."

Tears had welled in Blossom's eyes as well as Ilana's at the display that just happened. Bubbles succumbed to the sobs she tried to suppress with Boomer lending his shoulder for her to cry on. Jack displaced anger dissipated before he returned his gaze to Ashi. He hoped she could be as forgiving of Buttercup as he was in that moment when she awoke.

Lance was the first to break the silence after looking around the borrowed infirmary room full of solemn and worried faces. "Enough. We have a plan set in place. We needn't let this one mishap dissuade us from our goal."

Brick exhaled a deep breath along with a thin trail of smoke. "Lance is right. If anything, it's just Sedusa trying to get into all our minds—not just Buttercup." He agreed. "We must be strong."

Not much was left to be said as the group slowly dispersed. Everyone went to find a distraction—at least for a few moments.

* * *

The night and its bitter cold were a welcome sight for Sedusa as she sat atop a hill with the Gang Green Gang at her back. Before her was the Tartonia castle, hiding place of her quarry. Her brief _visit_ to Buttercup allowed for a smile to creep across her face as she managed to pick up a few choice details from her mind as well as see what else she might be up to. She was a bit disappointed to see that Butch was no where in sight. He thought the young man desired her. He certainly seemed perturbed by Sedusa's advances enough to not indicate otherwise.

 _No matter,_ she thought. _Once her body is mine, so too will Butch._ Her yellow green eyes turned to the strange blue sky and took in the moon. Tonight, it was an wide oblong shape; almost full, but not quite.

"Hmmm, I wonder." Sedusa didn't tear her eyes away from the feminine satellite. "Ace?"

"What is it?" The leader asked looking up from the list of supplies he'd been discussing with his group.

The snake woman kept her eyes on the shining yellow white moon that made the magic in her tingle just the barest bit. "When is the Winter's Ball?"

"Two and a half weeks from now."

Sedusa counted in her head how long it would most likely be for the moon to be full. "Eight, no six days. Six days."

"Six days? Till what?"

The ancient witch didn't answer him; she only chuckled until it became a full laugh that chilled the blood and rose the hair.

"Six days. Buttercup. Six days."

* * *

 **Hello my lovelies. I was struck with a bolt of crazy inspiration that took me in another direction entirely, but for the better. I hope you all enjoy my latest post.**

 **Until next time.**


	24. Take Nothing For Granted

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Take Nothing For Granted

"Six days for what?" Arturo asked lowly of his leader. The question was meant for Sedusa, but he couldn't deny that the serpent witch terrified the small man like no other. He also had no wishes to antagonize her more than he already had. His eye was casualty enough.

"I don't know."

"In six days the moon will be full you imbeciles." Sedusa threw over her shoulder as she stood up. "A witch's power is at it's strongest on the nights of the full moon."

"But the ball is two weeks away. The castle's defenses will be the lowest then." Ace argued.

Sedusa's yellow green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the night and it unnerved the men. "Let me ask you something Ace. When did you find out about the ball?"

"While in Townsend." Confusion was clear in his tone. Sedusa knew this already, so her asking him made him nervous.

"And who did you hear this from?" she probed as she moved closer to the men, causing them to shrink back.

Ace swallowed as he tried to find to words to answer her. "I-I heard it from the beast prince. He and his knight were speaking with some girl."

"The beast prince, huh?" he mused with a venomous bite to her tone. "I find the overly convenient that the beast prince, who knew he was being tracked, would so carelessly reveal a night of vulnerability out in the open."

Ace glanced between his men only for them to back away. Snake shook his head and looked away. This descent into hell was all his making, and it was far too late for anyone to abandon this journey. "Sedusa, I don't—."

"Of course, you don't." She said as she came to stand right in front of Ace and his men. "Wolves are known for their cunning, Ace. I'm sure he knew you were there."

"Not possible."

"Glamour doesn't cover scent, and something tells me he has quite the nose." Sedusa chuckled to herself. "He and that minx are up to something."

"You can't so sure of that." Ace hedged only to be silenced by Sedusa's glare.

Sedusa scoffed and turned to where the castle was lit up by the nighttime fires. "I know Buttercup as well as I know myself, and like me she will surround herself with those able to get what she wants; that includes Butch."

She spun back to look at Ace and the others. "That being said, get your supplies ready and be prepared for in six days we both will have what we want."

"Six days isn't enough time, and the supplies we need are hard to come by." Snake snapped, stepping from around Ace, who tried to grab his shoulder. "We've had nothing but misery since being involved with you and I have had it!"

The air grew still as the tension between them grew. Sedusa only quirked an eyebrow at him before looking toward the others. "I've given you all power."

"At a cost that no man should have to pay, _witch_!" Snake spat at her feet. She didn't so much as flinch, much to his chagrin.

In the moonlight that shone, Sedusa's pupils changed from with human circular orbs to the venomous reptilian slits. Her hair then began to move unnaturally as it writhed about her. Grubber, Arturo, and Billy stepped back more afraid than ever at what she planned to do with them. She's shown over and over just how cruel she could be. They wouldn't expect much different from her now.

Ace stared between his companion and employer unsure of what was about to happen. "Snake stand down and shut it."

"I believe it's far too late for that Ace. Snake has bared his fangs at me one too many times. I thought my previous lesson fixed him. Apparently, it only made him more vengeful." She tore her eyes from Snake to look at Ace. "And he's shown that I've been too merciful and overestimated your gang's abilities."

The words sent a chill down his spine and Ace was sure he wouldn't like what she planned to do to them all. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I need a bit more control of the situation."

Before any of the five could move, tendrils of Sedusa's hair had surged forward and wrapped themselves around the necks of the Gang Green Gang. The tendrils then lifted them off the ground and made it a struggle for them to breath. As she walked closer to them the tendrils tightened around their throats. She first came to Snake and lowered him just enough to place her lips at his ear.

"I have refrained from showing you the extent of my powers as it drains this body, but my hand has been forced. You will obey, and you will be silent, because now you will have…no…choice."

With that her fangs elongated from her mouth and drawing her head back bit down into Snake's jugular. As he couldn't breathe, he could scream. Unlike the first time Sedusa filled him with power this hurt. The agony that wracked his body tore him apart from his head to his toes. His heart beat wildly in his chest as it tried and failed to combat the living death that worked to claim him. The sounds that spilt from his lips were inhuman to say the least.

When Sedusa released him, both from her fangs and her hair, he slumped to the ground in a heap of himself. She watched as the pinkish hues of his sin gave way to the pallor of the dead with a scaled pattern down in shades of green and yellow. Sedusa's forked tongue slipped from between her lips to lick the blood the surrounded her mouth. She would have sighed at her first taste of a man's blood in a long time, had it not tasted of the squalor her victim's life had been. Still, it was not a lost. As Snake finished his _death_ , his eyes changed from human to golden reptilian.

"Your mind is gone and your body is under my complete command, Snake." Sedusa whispered to the still prone being on the ground. "Now get up."

There was a beat of stillness, before Snake's body began to move. It was slowly and jerky at first as the body acclimated to the venom in its veins; then smooth as if nothing had changed. However it was clear to see that everything had changed. Before Sedusa and the remaining Gang Green Gang, there was no more Snake. It was puppet that carried their companion's face. A wheezing whimper came from Billy while Grubber's bladder loosened in terror. Arturo struggled to get free, but the more he moved the tighter Sedusa's binds became. He prayed that her hair suffocated him long before she had a chance to infect him with whatever devil's sorcery she did with Snake.

Ace closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the fate that awaited him. He turned his head a much as he could but was forced to gaze on the consequences of his greed by Sedusa's command.

"You will not look away from this Ace." Sedusa then raised her hands out at her sides as she lifted the four assassin members up. "You will witness my rebirth. For like the snake, I'm getting a new skin."

* * *

Butch landed flat on his back, the air being expelled from his lungs from the impact. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply while he caught his breath. He raised his hand to cover his eyes from the muted brightness of the sun peeking through the overcast clouds.

Above him his brothers and friends, aside from Lance continued their mock battles with one another. Boomer spared against Mac, his strikes stronger than need be and a bit sloppy. Mac deflected another one of his attacks and struck his own. Boomer's counter was quick and in his release of excess energy accidently over corrected and wound up nicking the broad of Mac's arm.

"Ah!" Mac reached for his arm with his free hand to stop the blood from flowing.

Boomer seemed to regain his senses and reached for Mac. "Mac! I'm sorry."

The young knight brushed his oldest friend off without an ounce of reproach. "It's just a graze. Though I must ask if there is something wrong? Besides the obvious." He quickly added once he saw the annoyed look Boomer gave him.

"It's nothing." Boomer bit out as he swung the sword agitatedly at the ground.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Brick commented as he broke from his battle with Jack. He then turned to Butch still prone on the ground with his hands over his face. "Butch?"

"I'm fine." Butch called feeling the scrutinizing gaze of his elder brother.

Boomer looked at Butch over Brick's shoulder, before dropping his eyes. In keeping the secret from everyone, Boomer had slightly withdrawn himself from the others—mostly Bubbles. With her powers of empathy, she'd no doubt feel his stress and guilt. He'd then be forced to reveal what he knew as he didn't think he could lie to her. He only prayed that Butch could find a way to avoid tragedy.

Brick walked over to him and reached to pull Butch from the ground. "Maybe, but is Buttercup?"

At mention of his beloved witch's name, Butch sighed and ran his claws over his face and through his short beard. "Would you be?"

"I don't hold what she did to Ashi against her. She wasn't in control." Jack reassured.

The wolf prince looked at his closest friend and shook his head. "It's not just that. Besides from what Buttercup told me, that was Ashi's fault. She shouldn't have thought _Buttercup_ was out to harm us."

Jack grimaced at that while Butch folded his arms across his chest, daring him to challenge what he said. Brick feeling the tension stepped between them with his hands raised. "Enough. That was an accident. We need to keep our wits about. Our enemy will be here soon, and we need to be prepared."

"Brick is right. The infighting needs to cease." Lance put in. He then looked to Mac who was holding his arm. "Get him fixed up. We should all probably rest as well. We've been at this for a few days now."

"Yes, for we won't get much when your guests start arriving." Jack put in before having a thought and grimaced.

"What is it?" Mac asked as Boomer began to lead him to the infirmary.

"Princess Moira."

Brick shuddered. "Ugh, I truly wished that Henry hadn't invited her. I already turned her down."

"What do you plan to do about her?" Butch asked, not bothering to hide his amusement at his brother's plight. "You know she won't leave you alone."

"Maybe he can have Blossom protect him from her advances." Boomer joked, his mood lightening at his elder brother's minor plight.

When the others laughed, Brick exhaled a cloud of smoke in annoyance. "I don't need protection from Moira."

"Who's Moira?"

Brick's back stiffened as he turned to see that Blossom, Bubbles, and Ilana had found their way to the training grounds. "Blossom. What are you up to?"

"We're strengthening the wards around the castle." Blossom answered. "They're charmed to let us know the moment Sedusa or anything charmed with her magic passes through. Now, who's Moira?"

The boys smirked and watched as Brick hesitated to answer. Behind him, Ilana giggled while Bubbles sensed the growing discomfort coming from Brick. "You know who Moira is?"

"I've met her a few times," Ilana began, before shaking her head. "I can't say that any of those times have been pleasant."

"But who is she?" Blossom asked with lessening patience.

Brick bit back a groan and released his hair from the tail he had at the back of his neck. "Moira is a princess from the kingdom of Buckus. She's…"

"A brat." Butch finished. "A spoiled, whiny brat of a princess, who was a candidate for Brick's bride."

A slight chill in the air and a tightening around Blossom's eyes was all the noticeable markers of her displeasure. "She and many other nobles and royals are coming for the ball."

"This ball must be really important." Blossom mused aloud.

"Of course. It's the princes' birthday. They're turning twenty." Ilana proclaimed.

Blossom looked at the princes before letting her eyes land on Brick. "Your birthday? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I figured you had more important things to worry about." Brick answered. "The ball is just a formality, we can have another type of celebration later." His eyes then danced with a heat that warmed Blossom's cheeks.

Boomer could read the desire in his brother's mind. He knew that if he could read his brother's, Bubbles could read her sister's. When his blue eyes moved to Bubbles, it was as if his gaze were a physical caress against her. She inhaled sharply and turned her own darkening eyes to Boomer's. Much to the young prince's embarrassment, Mac noticed the look between him and Bubbles. His thoughts gave way to him about to tease him, and Boomer retaliated by squeezing his arm over his injury. Mac yelled out in pain and shot him a glare.

"Mac, your injury looks worst than it is. We should get you to the infirmary." Boomer said with feigned concern. He then walked briskly with Mac at his side. The two passed by Bubbles with her hand just barely brushing against him. The simple touch seemed to pass all the longing the two of them had for each other. Truly unable to help herself, when Bubbles exhaled she released a heavy wave of desire that overwhelmed everyone's senses. Ilana brought her hands to her warming cheeks, before sighing and then fanning her cheeks with her hands. The men shifted uncomfortably as their arousal made them hard and they tried to keep it from becoming noticeable.

A deep primitive growl broke from Butch's lips as he inhaled the mixed scents of arousal from his friends and brothers. "Ugh!" He then threw his arm over his nose. "I can hardly breath."

"Bubbles, a little control." Blossom said as she used her ice to try to calm everyone down. When she saw that her sister staring at the yellow-haired prince with longing, she sighed. "Bubbles!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Her face flooded with heat, bleeding her face a red so deep it tinted her ears and shown through her hair around her temples. The wave of desire that was blanketed over them evaporated into embarrassment that had nothing to do with Bubble's abilities. She ducked her head and hid behind her hair.

Boomer exhaled and walked away from the group with Mac at his side. His own desire hadn't exactly gone down, and he didn't want the others to notice that it was taking him longer to regain control. He blamed it on the fact that Bubbles' desire was directed at him. He'd have to find a way to quell his feelings if he were to properly focus on anything.

"That was some strong desire." Mac commented.

"Shut it."

Mac glanced out the corner of his eye at his friend, wondering if he and Bubbles had been intimate. She was sure that Brick and Butch have been with her sisters.

"It's none of your business Mac." Boomer snapped lowly at him.

Mac opened his mouth to say something more, but the scorching look he received was enough to silence him. Even though his words weren't vocalized, his thoughts were still filled with comments that Boomer heard. In response, Boomer squeezed his arm again. "Ow. I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to."

Back on the training ground, Bubbles sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around herself. Brick and Butch noticed this and shared a look. The question in the red-haired prince's eyes was obvious. Butch already knew that Boomer had not been intimate with Bubbles. In fact, he was sure he hadn't touched her in two days. No doubt keeping away from her to keep his secret.

"Boomer is an idiot." Brick muttered.

"What else is new?" Butch commented. "Bubbles, I fret too much about Boomer. He tends to get lost in his own head at times."

Wide blue eyes looked up before dropping down again. Ilana placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. Bubbles shied away from the touch. "We should finish with the wards. Also, I want to check the barrier in Buttercup's mind."

Blossom nodded before turning to follow her sister and new friend. Behind her Brick released the breath he didn't know he was holding and ran a hand over his face. Lance snickered lowly at his discomfort. A hot glare was thrown over his shoulder at the former personal guard. The faint smile that was on Butch's face faded at the mention of Buttercup. She was understandably depressed and hadn't left his room.

Butch stood up and stretched his limbs before shaking himself out, much like the animal he was. "I'll be in my room."

* * *

The afternoon sun was just beginning to burn Buttercup's skin as she sat on the ledge that over looked the northeast side of the kingdom. It was nothing, but a large stretch of land filled with hills and trees. With her heightened vision she could just barely make out the movement of some of the animals that were moving about in the shade of the flora. It was calming to just watch the world around her be so at peace.

She heard the door opening and then close behind her. Butch's quiet footsteps grew louder as they brought him closer to her. "Admiring the view."

She shrugged against the wall, not tearing her eyes away from the scenery before her. "It's deceptively reassuring."

"Reassuring?"

Buttercup nodded and turned her sad eyes to Butch. "It makes me think that everything is going to be all right. That everything is going to go how it's planned and I won't die." She let out a shuddering breath that started as a laugh but then changed to a choked sob. She ran her hands over her face catching the tears that fell. "By the moon, I wish I could stop crying."

A clawed finger caught her underneath her chin and made her look up at Butch. He then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. When Butch pulled back, he moved his hand into her hair. "I promise that I'll protect you."

"So you think you'll be able to thrust your hand through my chest to reach my heart?" Buttercup asked.

Butch sat on the ledge in front of her and leaned so his nose was able to skim the skin of her neck. She leaned into his touch with a sigh. "Is that to say that I haven't reached your heart already?"

The question brought a blush to Buttercup's face. "I…I do care…care for you quite a bit."

"Just a bit?" Butch breathed against her neck.

Jade eyes fluttered closed as a sigh came from her lips. Butch continued his gentle torment of Buttercup's neck, effectively distracting her from her despair. "Maybe…more."

Butch laid a trail of kisses over Buttercup's neck, moving closer to her so he was wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him. "Keep that in mind. Never forget how much you care for me and I for you, Kitten."

Buttercup's heart swelled at the Butch's words, and she brought her own arm up to wrap around his shoulders. "You're better than I deserve, you stupid mutt." Her voice cracked just the barest bit at the end.

* * *

"That should do it." Blossom said as she set the last reinforcement into the ward. She stood up from her place on her knees and dusted the dirt from her skirt. She then turned to her sister who she noticed had her arms wrapped tight around her. "Bubbles? Ilana, could you give us a moment?"

Ilana looked between the two sisters and gave a nod. She then walked off to go find Lance. Since being caught in the wave of Bubbles' emotions, she'd wanted nothing more than to sneak away with her guard become betrothed. The foreign princess also hoped that Bubbles found her happiness; so long as Boomer wasn't an idiot about it.

The moment Blossom was sure that Ilana was out of sight, she turned to her youngest sister whose eyes were a dull overcast. "Bubbles? Do you want to talk about it?"

Bubbles thought about whether she should or shouldn't say anything. However, considering her earlier display, she didn't have a firm grip on her emotions. The sooner she quelled them the better, so with a heavy sigh she raised her confused eyes to her elder sister. "I don't know what to do about Boomer. Our past few encounters have been…difficult."

"Is that why the two of you haven't…?" Blossom trailed off unsure if her sister would want to answer.

"I don't know. Before Buttercup returned we were in the stables and—and—and we were as close as we ever were, but I got distracted when I felt Buttercup's return. He can't still be upset by that can he?"

Blossom gave a shrug as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Men tend to have one track minds Bubbles. They also need a more direct approach."

"What do you mean by that?" Bubbles asked with her brow creasing delicately.

"Mind reader he may be, he doesn't know all that bothers you. Especially if he appears distracted, and I have to say he has been a little distracted."

"But haven't we all by one thing or another?"

Blossom pursed her lips in thought. "Yes, but I think something more weighs on his mind. The best I can advise is to simply go to him. If I learned anything from trying to avoid Brick and my developing feelings for him, it's that the inevitable will come to fruition."

A small smile graced Bubbles face. Blossom cupped her cheek reassuringly. "You do seem happier with Brick and he you."

"I am." Blossom sighed with her own smile dimming a bit.

Even without her perception of emotions, Bubbles could see that Blossom was saddened by her own thoughts. "What is it?"

"Don't worry about me." Blossom gently dismissed. "You go to Boomer and settle things with him."

Bubbles stared at her sister a moment longer, before turning to go find Boomer. As Blossom stood in the garden, she bit her lip in worry as she thought about what she and her sisters were going to do after this was over. She knew he'd originally claimed that she and her sisters would return to Cragon, but now? She wasn't so sure.

Blossom tried taking a deep cool, calming breath, while releasing a bit of ice around her, to try to relax. It proved meaningless for after taking a number of cleansing breaths, she found that she couldn't achieve any sort of peace. She then paced the garden with the hopes of finding some sort of answer to her and her sister's dilemma. Coming a lone bench, she sat down and placed her face in her hands.

"What am I to do?" She mused to no one in particular, then she looked up at the sky. The blue sky.

The realm of earth had many different things. The color in the sky being one of them. It was only on certain stormy nights that either of the witches of Cragon were able to glimpse a purple sky. How they longed for the soft lilacs of the morning and the deep violets of the night. An array of stars in varying colors of pink, white, and white. Flowers that only bloomed in the moonlight. Dancing in the moonlight as they celebrated their lunar holidays.

There was so much of Cragon that she missed. Yet there was much on Earth that she would miss as well. There was John, the eccentric, forward man who was kind enough to provide them with house and home. The village of Townsend where they lived in peace for what felt like the first time in a long time and their friends Leo and Gabrielle. The new holidays and their meanings. The magic of this world that John called science. The new foods. The new places she saw. The different cultures. The unknown secrets. Love.

Love. Love?

A prince with long fiery red hair flowing like a living flame about him appeared in Blossom's mind's eye. A prince who has loved her since the very moment he laid eyes on her. A prince who spent almost every waking moment looking for her. A prince that provided what he could to try to help her.

A prince that would be devastated once she left.

Blossom's heart panged as she acknowledged that Brick would not be the only one devastated with their separation. She would be lying if she believed for one moment that she wouldn't feel as if she'd be leaving her heart behind. The same could be said for her sisters and his brothers. Over time, the two trios of siblings had grown fonder of each other than they could've anticipated. How could she ask her sister to leave the princes behind, when she herself didn't want to?

"Something troubling you?"

Blossom felt herself freeze over before thawing at the sight of Moses. Of the two men that minded the princes, the former tutor was the more tolerable of them, though they'd had little reason to interact. Still, his concern reminded her of John and now that she thought about it, was someone she wished she could talk to. The kindness in the tutor's eyes softened Blossom to where she nodded her head and moved to make room on the bench.

Moses sat down and smiled gently at the young girl. "Now, what seems to be the trouble?"

Blossom's pink eyes stared into fatherly brown and with a wistful sigh clenched her hands together and tried to stop ice from forming. "I was thinking about the future."

"Don't we all?" he mused with a chuckle, only to stop when he received no humor from her. Clearing his throat, he asked a different question. "What about yours causing such discontent?"

"Nothing is going as I believed it would. So much had changed since I first knew…or thought I knew what was to happen."

"There's a saying, 'that nothing is set in stone.'" Moses imparted to her. "A great many things are thought to be predestined; His highness Brick will become the next King of Tartonia. However, unforeseen circumstances tend to alter our course of fate. The death of the princes' parents and the death of their youngest brother, Bear. These events would've hardened the hearts of princes, turning them into tyrant monarchs if not for the intervention of three special girls some five years ago."

Blossom looked up at Moses briefly wondering if his words were only said to placate her, but she could see the solemnness of his expression. She then thought of her own icy heart that Brick slowly but surely melted with his persistent fire. A soft chuckle broke though her lips at the nothing. "Brick has softened by heart as well. But my sisters and I aren't meant for this…place." She looked down at her clenched hands. "Our home…"

"Can I tell you something?"

Blossom nodded, wondering what he could possibly say to guide her.

"I've never seen the princes as they are now. They are better and if I may be so bold you and your sisters are better with them." Mojo informed her.

"But what should I do?"

Moses stood up and straightened his clothes. "Think about where you want to be most and why? If it's back home, then after everything is said and done return home. If it's here, then stay here."

Blossom nodded, before smiling up at Moses. "Thank you. Although wouldn't Henry be more than a little upset if we stayed?"

Moses let out a deep belly laugh at any concern directed towards Henry. "I wouldn't worry about him. Brick has ordered his retirement. He's sulking now, but I think it has more to do with not being here to harass the servant boys anymore."

Blossom and Moses shared a laugh at the soon to be former prime minister's expense. Moses ran a fatherly hand over Blossom's hair. "You'll make the right choice, and whichever you choose I'm sure Brick will support you."

"Thank you. I'll keep what you've said in mind." Blossom said.

Moses gave the golden red-haired witch one parting smile and left her to her thoughts. Blossom watched him go, glad for his words. They gave her an outsider's perspective on what she couldn't see about not only herself, but Brick as well. Her decision became clearer in that moment. She wanted to run to Brick and tell him, but first she had to speak with her sisters. Her choice was hers, but she wouldn't make theirs for them.

* * *

Bubbles made her way to Boomer's room as quickly as she could. On the way, she almost jumped out of her skin when Jojo ran across her path. The small primate turned at her scream before continuing to retrieve the ball that he'd been chasing. With the ball under his arm he ran back the way he came, surprising Bubbles further by running back to Boomer. He was sitting on the floor with his back braced against the wall. Jojo dropped the ball in Boomer's waiting hand. The prince threw it again for Jojo to chase and bring back to him.

"Oh, Boomer. I was looking for you." Bubbles said as she turned to him.

Boomer didn't say anything as he watched Jojo return the ball for him. Bubbles watched the procession go on for a few more throws before using her magic to catch the ball and hold it in midair. She walked past the ball to the prince who looked everywhere but at her.

"Boomer?"

"What is it?"

The coldness in his voice caught her off guard and she took a deep breath to settle herself. "What's weighing on your mind so?"

Boomer exhaled sharply as he ran his hands through his hair. "There are times when this gift you gave me is a curse."

Bubbles sat down in from of Boomer, tucking her legs underneath her skirt. "What's going on?"

Dark cobalt eyes met sky blue and was met with naught but turmoil. "Hearing the thoughts of others allows you to know things that others would otherwise wish to be kept secret. Sometimes it's a miniscule thing—a little white lie to a child—or something with the power to change everything."

"What…" Bubbles stopped and then her thoughts quickly ran over what could possibly have Boomer feeling the way he can. "Does—?"

Before the damning words could escape her mouth, Boomer reached over and pulled Bubbles over to kiss her. His lips were fierce against hers and she allowed herself to swept up in the swirl of emotions. When Boomer broke the kiss, he pressed his forehead against Bubbles. "I know I've been an ass these past couple of days, but…" he sighed heavily.

"What do you know?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer shook his head. "It's—It's—it's not my place to say."

"Boomer-"

"Bubbles, please don't ask me. I'd rather not have to lie to you." Boomer pulled back from Bubbles and leaned against the wall. His waves of guilt flowed over her.

"Oh, my mage Boomer." She then took his hand and held it tightly within her own. "This burden doesn't have to rest solely on your shoulders."

"For the sake of my brother and your sister it does."

"But what…?"

Boomer raised his hand to silence her and looked away. Jojo who had been preoccupied with the floating ball, lost interest and moved over to Boomer's lap. He moved in a circle before settling himself in a pile on Boomer's lap.

Bubbles could see that he wasn't going to give her anymore than that and slumped in resignation. She rested her head against his shoulder. Boomer looked down at her and then rested his head atop her own.

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"What?"

"Do you care for me?"

Boomer pulled back to look at Bubbles as she did the same. "What do you mean by that?"

"Do you care for me?"

"How can you ask me that?" Boomer looked rightfully affronted by the question, but when he looked into Bubbles' eyes all he could see was doubt. "You should know my heart better than anyone."

"All I can read is your confusion and guilt for keeping this secret." Bubbles grumbled sorely. She then stood up, drawing Jojo's attention to her. "Whatever you may feel for me is lost amongst that tempest. Unlike the mind that can have a single-track mind, the heart can swirl and be filled with many different emotions at once. So much so that other emotions can be overshadowed."

Boomer stood up abruptly, causing Jojo to chatter indignantly at the motion. He took hold of Bubbles' arms near the top, firmly but gently. "If there is one thing you never have to doubt, it's how I feel about you."

When Bubbles looked to turn away from him, Boomer took her face into his hands making her look at him. "You have the most beautiful mind I've ever known, and I'd be a fool to not appreciate that."

"Then a fool you are Boomer!" Bubbles pulled herself away from Boomer and was about to charge away from him, when he reached out and spun her back into his embrace. He once again pressed his lips to hers more feverishly than he did the first time. Bubbles returned the kiss in kind with her hands going to Boomer's hair tangling themselves within the strands.

"My room. Now!" The urgency in his voice was one not to contend with. With Bubbles' hand in his own Boomer made their way toward his room. Any servant who caught sight of them bowed respectfully and gave them room to pass. Boomer paid them no mind; gossip was what kept the servants entertained, so long as they didn't spill what they saw to sensitive ears.

Once they were in the royal chambers, Boomer and Bubbles rushed to Boomer's room. The door slammed open and just as quickly slammed closed behind them. Bubbles turned to Boomer, falling back onto his bed as he moved over her. Their lips met again softer this time with Boomer cradling Bubbles' face in his own. When he pulled back it was to unbutton his shirt and pull it over his head, baring his lightly sun kissed chest to Bubbles.

The young witch's eyes widened as she took in the sight that she was sure only existed in her dreams. Boomer was slimmer than his brothers, but still bore muscles from his training. Bubbles ran her hands over the smooth skin starting from his shoulders and running them down his torso until she reached the top of his trousers. She unbuttoned them with fingers steadier than the nerves within her should've allowed.

As she did this, Boomer reached around for the buttons on the back of her dress. With each snap of the next button, he ran his fingers over the skin that was displayed before him. It was just like the dream; smooth to the touch, but unlike the dream her skin was warm. Warm as the air around them thank in part to the fire in the hearth and mostly due to the rising heat between them. Boomer peeled the dress off her shoulders revealing her milky skin and breasts that begged for Boomer to kneel and kiss. Boomer gave into this urge, while having her stand so he could remove the dress from her body. With the late afternoon light shining in from the window, it illuminated Bubbles' body in a way that made her look like angel. The irony of that brought a smile to his face.

"What?"

Boomer shook his head. "Just an errant thought. In this world, witches are thought to be devils, but I couldn't have found a more beautiful angel."

Bubbles giggled sweetly as she sat back down on the bed. Boomer then moved between her legs and kissed the tops of her breasts. Her head lolled back as she gave into the sensations of Boomer placing kisses over her body. When he moved to her neck, she was able to look over his shoulder and notice that his trousers were still on. Using her magic, she pushed them down to his bent knees and pulled them of him. Now, with them both bare, she scooted back to the center of his bed and laid on her side, waiting for him to join her.

She didn't have to wait long, as Boomer eagerly followed her and maneuvered them so that he was laying atop her. His eagerness to join her was pressed between the crevice of her thighs and for just a moment, she hesitated in parting them.

Feeling the sudden tenseness in her body, Boomer used the tips of his fingers to brush her golden hair from her face. "It'll be all right, Bubbles."

Looking up into blue eyes made dark and stormy with desire, Bubbles managed a small nod before allowing Boomer to settle completely between her legs. There Boomer could feel her desire for him as he rubbed his length within it. As close as he was to consummating their relationship, he took the moment to press his forehead against her own and allow his heart to be open to her. Bubbles having felt the shift in his emotions gave in kind by opening her mind to him. With their hearts and their minds laid bare before them, Boomer joined with Bubbles, breathing harshly against her mouth as small gasps escaped her. When the tight cradle of her hips relaxed, Boomer began his slow procession of making love to Bubbles; physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Being open completely allowed for them both to feel the other's sensations. They could feel what the other felt and thought what the other thought. This doubling of the stimuli pushed them closer to climax quicker than Boomer could've anticipated.

"Pull back," he whispered.

"Huh?"

"Pull…back." He urged trying to do as he said himself. "It's too much too fast. I can't control myself."

"I…don't…want—."

Boomer pressed a kiss to her lips as he slowly brought himself back from that wide-open plane of connection. "You'll unman me, and make this end far sooner, Bubbles. I'm feeling…everything."

Some of what Boomer was saying broke through the heavy veil of ecstasy that was flooding her mind. Slowly, Bubbles pulled back the walls on her mind until she was able to discern herself from Boomer. When the two were once again two, Boomer began their dance again. The steady push and pull of his body against hers turned Bubbles' body to liquid against him and her limbs tightened around him to try to hold herself together. Boomer's hands never stopped touching her wherever he could reach; from her hair and face to her full breast and soft stomach. It was only when his hand reached for clitoris and stroked it a few times, that he was able to push her over the edge.

The sound of Bubbles' voice as she cried out was the sweetest music to Boomer's ears. He drug out her climax with sure fast strokes that brought him to his own finish. He pulled out before he could spill his seed inside her, but held close to her as it was shed between their stomachs.

When the sensation of the cooling seed became uncomfortable, Boomer reluctantly pulled himself away from Bubbles and got out of bed. On his dresser was a bowl and a pitcher with clean. After pouring the water, Boomer took a washcloth and dipped it. Returning to Bubbles' side, he gently and lovingly wiped the evidence of his completion from her belly.

"That's cold." She squealed weakly.

"Sorry. I'm sure that water has been there since this morning." Boomer told her before wiping himself clean. He set the soiled towel on his nightstand and returned to his place beside Bubbles. She immediately rolled she they her head rested on his shoulder while Boomer moved the blankets for them to crawl underneath.

The two fell into a comfortable silence that relaxed them both. Boomer dosed off before Bubbles, allowing her the chance to see his face free of any worry; a first in the past few days. She wasn't sure when she herself dossed off or for how long she allowed herself was asleep, when a shift in Boomer's mood startled her awake. Looking up, she saw how his face was pinched with aggravation. His head tossed from side to side and he was muttering under his breath.

"No…No…Butch…Heart…The heart…Her heart."

"Her heart?" Bubbles questioned, wondering what that could possibly mean. Whose heart?

"Not…Buttercup. Not…Buttercup." He murmured before turning away from Bubbles with his brow still pinched.

Bubbles couldn't bear to watch a moment longer, so with her powers of empathy reached over and placed her hand against his forehead. Within moments, she felt the prince's brow relax and a sigh escaped him as peaceful sleep found him. Unfortunately for Bubbles, she was unable to find sleep after hearing the murmurings of Boomer's nightmare.

What exactly did it mean? Did it have to do with the secret that Boomer was hiding? If it did, Bubbles now knew for certain that it pertained to Buttercup. Easing out of Boomer's bed, Bubbles quickly dressed and left the room. When she slipped through the door, she was startled to hear someone call her name and spun to face Blossom.

"Oh my mage. You scared me half to death." Bubbles exhaled with a hand over her heart.

Blossom brushed some of her hair off her face as she walked towards her sister and took her hand. "I need to speak with you and Buttercup both." She lead her to Butch's door and knocked.

"Is something wrong?" Bubbles felt nerves coming from her sister, but unbridled happiness. "Is there something wrong?"

Blossom knocked insistently on Butch's door again, before turning to Bubbles and shaking her head. "No, but the three of us must speak immediately."

The door opened, revealing Butch who was surprised to see Buttercup's sisters at his door. "What?"

Blossom in her zeal pushed open the door with Bubbles following her. Butch stood in the doorway bewildered as the eldest of the girls pulled Buttercup from the bed and began to leave his room.

"What is going on here?" he asked as he blocked the doorway.

Blossom flashed him a brilliant smile and tapped the side of her nose. "In due time, Butch. I have to speak with my sisters in private."

As they passed he looked to Buttercup, who shrugged and gave no effort to prevent Blossom from dragging her away. He watched as they crossed the hall to Bear's room and closed the door. He debated on whether he should return to his room or not, but curiosity got the best of him. Stalking to the door, he carefully leaned against it and pressed his ear to the door. Strangely enough he heard nothing and cursed under his breath. "Damn witches."

Still that didn't stop him from trying to listen in on their conversation.

On the other side of the door, Blossom paced in front of her sisters. She rubbed her hands together and exhaled an icy breath over her fingers. Jade and sapphire eyes watched as she made her circuit all while a large smile graced her face.

Buttercup looked to Bubbles for any clue as to what she could be thinking, but her younger sister only shrugged. Still feeling depressed, her anticipation limits were short as were patience. "By the moon, Blossom what is it?"

Their sister stopped and with shining pink diamond eyes turned to her sisters. "I think we should stay."

"What?"

"I think we should stay here. In this realm with the princes." Blossom reiterated.

Bubbles gasped while Buttercup could only stare wide eyed at Blossom. "Stay here? Blossom, have you gone mad?"

"I've never been more sane." She reached forward and took her sisters' hands. "Just hear me out first. Cragon will always be our first home, and nothing can replace it. However, can either of you deny that we've had quite the life here as well?"

Bubbles shook her head. "This world has offers us so many different wonders that we'd never know in Cragon."

"But Cragon is our home." Buttercup countered.

"Here is our home too. It's been our home for the last five years." Blossom said. "We'll be leaving so much behind when we go back."

"We left a lot back in Cragon." Bubbles informed.

"Before you said that we'd be returned not long after this was finished. Why the sudden change?" Buttercup asked as she pulled her hand from Blossom and crossed her arms over her chest.

Blossom pursed her lips as the shine in her eyes dimmed a bit. "It isn't sudden. Over the past few weeks we've been here, a lot has changed."

Bubbles gift allowed her to feel the sudden swell in Blossom's heart and it made her own swell in kind. She then brought her hands to her mouth as she stared at Blossom. "You're in love."

Buttercup's eyes wiped to Blossom. "But Brick is first prince. Soon to be king. Blossom you can't."

"I know, but I'd like to stay either way." She said with a brave face. "I know Brick loves me. I love him, and I know that you two care, if not love the other princes. I honestly could care less about his title. I just want Brick and to stay in the realm with him."

Bubbles looked between Buttercup and Blossom and sighed against the swirling emotions. "This is overwhelming."

"She's right." Buttercup quickly took the change to change the subject. "We have Sedusa to worry about right now. If we survive that, then we can think about staying or leaving."

"Don't say 'if'." Blossom chastened, before reaching for her sister and holding her by the tops of her shoulders. "We will survive Sedusa. You will not leave us against your will."

A wane smile came across Buttercup's face, before Blossom pulled her into a hug. Buttercup hugged back and buried her face in Blossom's hair. The scent of frost and herbs was a comfort she could always find in Blossom's scent. But one scent that she found a semblance of peace in was the musky, wolfish, and masculine scent of Butch.

A scent that seemed to be coming from the door along, with two other familiar scents. Pulling away from Blossom, she looked toward the door and shook her head.

"What is it?"

"The door is still charmed right?" Buttercup asked as she made her way toward it.

"Yes." Bubbles said as she stood up. "Why?"

Buttercup didn't answer as she yanked the door open and the princes in question tumbled through, landing in a heap at her feet. Except for Butch who in a dramatic display rolled and popped up onto his feet. In a rare moment of embarrassment, he turned to look at Buttercup who stood with her arms folded and a raised brow.

"Eavesdropping were you?"

The wolf prince didn't have a proper response for that and walked over to his brothers. He helped them up and quickly ushered then out of the room, closing the door behind them. Buttercup turned to her sisters with a small smile of mirth on her face.

"Still think we should stay?"

It was a small jab, but it was enough to bring out a ring of laughter from them all. Something that didn't happen as often as it should.

* * *

 **It's time of indulgence, and it was my pleasure to indulge you all with this update within my story. And speaking of indulgences, were any of you able to guess what my three clues meant for the next Power Puff and Rowdy Ruff adventure? In case you can't remember, I'll give them to you again.**

 **Hooch Roaring Jazz**

 **Think of a time of rebellion, but it was all in good fun. Every guy wanted to be a cool cat, and every girl was a fox. Fast cars, soul searing song, and the moonshined in many different ways.** **?** **A bonus clue for you my lovelies. Send me a PM if you have an idea of what it could be. I'll answer what I can without giving too much away.**

 **Until Next Time**


	25. Sundered and Undone

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Sundered and Undone

The carriage strolled slowly, toward the castle of Tartonia. Its occupant eagerly shoved the curtain to the window aside to catch a glimpse of her soon to be home. The smile that split her face was one of smugness, having believed that she had already won. To think that after so many brides had been sent Prince Brick's way—her being one of them—he chose her, Princess Moira of Buckus to be his queen.

A few years ago, she'd come to this very kingdom as a potential bride for the Tartonian heir. When she first laid eyes on Brick, she remembered that striking red hair that he had blowing in the breeze. She'd come across him in the gardens as he was doing one of his many sketches. As she approached and looked over his shoulder, she'd been disgruntled to see that it had been a woman that he had been drawing. The king to be was quickly forgiven as he said it was nothing. She was no one.

In an effort to show how benevolent she could pretend to be, she'd waved it off as asked him questions about his kingdom. Of course, she'd heard the rumors about their abilities and how they used them to make their kingdom flourish. Buckus was a rich kingdom in its own right, but there was less…separation between the classes in Tartonia. There were the royalty such as herself and the nobility, those who worked, and then those who were left with nothing. It couldn't be helped, and was the way of the world. At the very least, her new home would be very comfortable.

The carriage pulled through the gates, and Moira couldn't deny that she was severely disappointed in that Prince Brick wasn't there to greet her. Instead, she was greeted by their regent, Prime Minister Henry. She found him to be a bizarre man. Effeminate, and she always felt he was looking down on her. Well, he wasn't looking down at her now. How foolish, he must be to see her knowing that Brick had formally asked for her hand in marriage. So with that thought in mind, a smug smile came across her face.

Outside the carriage, Henry stood wincing slightly in the brightness of the sun. He had spent the previous few nights drowning his misery at the prince's dismissal of him in both drink and sexual debauchery. He couldn't remember much, but he could've sworn he saw the princes smirking knowingly at him. He was worried he might have done something foolish that one of his bed fellows might have gossiped about around the castle. Discretion was key to all their endeavors. If one of his lovers had broken that rule, he had no qualms about finding a replacement.

At the moment he had to focus on the greeting about to happen. The gaudy carriage came to a halt in front of the steps leading to the castle. The carriage driver came down from his seat to open the door for the Buckus Princess. When the door opened, the carriage driver reached in so that he could take her hand.

The first Henry had seen of Moira was her cuff of fur that came from her coat, then a high collar that came around her neck. When he saw her face, he was taken a bit aback by how much she'd changed from the few years ago. Then, her face had been full of freckles and round, and her hair a bit of a wild tangle of barely contained curls. Now she looked regal, with her curls managed and the winter chill reducing the freckles that covered her face.

"Welcome to the Tartonian Kingdom Princess Moira." Henry bowed, silently impressed with her, and hoped that she overtook Blossom's place at Brick's side.

"Thank you, though I must say I'm disappointed to see that Prince Brick isn't here." She said as cordially as possible.

Henry repressed a sigh of annoyance at the position his prince at left him in. As far as he knew he'd woken up late and was just now having breakfast with his brothers. The girls had woken early, had breakfast, and were being fitted for their dresses. Idly, he wondered how long Brick would be able to keep them apart. Henry hoped to be the fly on the wall for that fiasco. "He'll be joining you in the parlor later. May I show you to your room?"

Moira sniffed indelicately as she followed the prime minister into the castle. The moment she stepped in, she was immediately looking around at things she wanted to either change or to keep for when this became her home. The colors of the curtains and rugs would have to change. It would be nice to be rid of the blues and greens to make way for her kingdom's violet, or maybe gold. Gold went so much better with red. The castle needed a woman's touch, something more than a simple maid or effeminate man could provide. Weary as she was from travel she would give her full attention to the matter much later.

As they neared the royal quarters, Henry caught sight of the mousey servant girl Robin coming form the late prince's room. "Robin, come here a moment."

The young girl turned the call and approached the prime minister promptly. "Yes sir?"

"Princess Moira of the Buckus kingdom will be residing in royal wing. You will be attending her."

Big blue eyes turned to look in the princess' direction and bowed respectfully before returning to the prime minister. "Yes your grace, but what about my oth—."

"You have your orders." Henry interrupted. "Princess Moira is your priority now."

With a subdued bow, Robin turned to Moira and bowed her head. "Princess, how may I be of service to you?"

Princess glanced at the room Robin had just come from, noticing the purple that made up the design. "What's this room?"

Robin looked worriedly to Henry, who turned to the violet intrigued princess. "Princess Moira, this room is already occupied."

"By whom?" she asked turning her nose up in indignation.

"Sp—."

"This is their late brother's room, your highness." Henry quickly placated. "Your room is the one beside Prince Brick's."

Robin gasped lowly, before being silenced by Henry's sharp glare. She bowed her head deeply, but internally distressed. The room beside Prince Brick's was the queen's chamber. The implications of putting her in that room were grand. She wrung her hands agitatedly in her apron.

While Robin's fretting was ignored, Princess Moira tore her eyes away from the violet room to the way the prime minister was directing her. With the princess a step behind him, Henry led her to the room right beside Brick's. Reaching into his pocket for the key, Henry took a deep breath before unlocking the door to a room none have stepped foot in for almost a year. The turning of the lock seemed to echo for the prime minister and the servant girl. The door creaked loudly as it swung inward. Henry released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as he looked about the room. Accents of the royal colors red, green, blue, and silver decorated the space. The bed was large as was the window that overlooked the wide expanse of the kingdom.

Before Henry could gather his wits, Princess Moira brushed past him and looked about the room. While the other two looked at the room in reverence, Moira looked in mild disgust. "There's dust everywhere."

"Robin." Henry's voice croaked with emotion. "Robin, please straighten the room for our esteemed guest."

"Yes, sir." Robin bowed and then made her way into the room. She first headed to the bed and removed the blankets intending to air them out. Tears filled her eyes as she flapped the blankets and a swarm of dust motes filled the air.

"Hmmm. I'd have thought that my room would've been prepared for my arrival." She mused aloofly.

"If I may, you are about three days early." Henry hedged. "Still we are glad to have you here."

Sighing heavily, Moira turned to look at Henry. "How long should I expect my room to take?"

"It should be no longer than an hour, Princess." Robin said with the blankets bundled in her arms. She then left the room, quickly to keep to her word.

As she scurried away, Henry looked back at Princess Moira. "Is there something you'd like to do while we wait?"

"I'd like to see Prince Brick." Moira almost demanded. "The sooner the better."

"As you wish. I'll have him meet you in the parlor." Henry promised, hoping that his moment of triumph over the witch girl didn't occur without him being there.

* * *

Brick was laughing with his brothers over their late breakfast when he noticed the shift both their demeanors. Butch's hackles seemed to rise as he stood up so abruptly that his chair scraped against the floors. A growl ripped from lips as his face contorted into that of his wolf. He then ran from the dinging room and out of sight of his brothers.

"What's gotten into him?" Brick asked, feeling unnerved at having a less preceptive gift than those of his brothers.

"Mother's room." Boomer stood up, meal half-finished and easily forgotten.

"Mother's room?" Brick questioned, before a thunderous expression came over his face. The room also grew hot and caused the food left on their plates t sizzle and burn beyond recognition. "Who would dare enter her room?"

"I don't know, but I figure we're about to find out." Boomer said as she and Brick stood simultaneously. Brick led the way as they went in the direction of their mother's room. After Bear's death, Brick ordered for no one to enter that room. Their younger brother on nights were he couldn't sleep would venture to their mother's room and lie within the sheets. With him gone, there was no reason for anyone to venture into that room. Thus, they kept it locked except for one day a year, when the princes would clean it themselves.

The fact that someone dared to enter that room without permission made Brick's blood boil. Also, the king to be had a sinking suspicion that he knew who had dared to enter that room, for no other reason than to anger him. Henry should congratulate himself for succeeding. Brick's ire would not be easily doused for this transgression.

Boomer listened ahead for the Butch's mind, though he needn't have bothered. The closer they got the louder Butch's snarls became. When they turned the corner, they saw Butch standing over the servant girl Robin as she carried the blankets from their mother's bed. He snarled viciously at her as he ripped the blankets from her trembling hands.

"What in the hell did you think you were doing? NO ONE goes into that room, but us." He snapped in her downtrodden face.

While Brick and Boomer were equally as irritated by the lack of subordination, they weren't blinded by territorial animal instincts like Butch was.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. What possessed you to dare break a rule that is punishable by banishment from this castle?" he growled at her.

Robin, whose face was already turbulent with tears, released a fresh torrent and failed at trying to stop it. She bent in a deep bow that showed her deep shame at having angered one of the princes. "I'm so very sorry, my prince. But—.

"But what? What excuse could you possibly give that would assuage this transgression?"

"Butch! That's enough!" Brick called out, drawing Robin's head up a fraction. "Robin, explain yourself. Now."

Robin raised her head, and wiped at her tears with he back of her hand. "I—I—I was ordered to—to by the prime—prime minister. He—he wanted to make the room a—available."

Brick's blood boiled as he thought about how he was going to roast Henry alive for this act of defiance. "Available for whom?"

At this Robin paled and swallowed as the name of the intruder to a very intimate space floated in her mind. Boomer's eyes widened before his face contorted into a grimace. Brick caught the contortion of his brother's face before the damnable words escaped.

"Princess Moira of Buckus, your highness." Her voice was a choked whisper.

The candlewicks burst into flames and destroyed their hosts of candle and candelabra. Robin gasped in fright, shielded from the heat of the flames by Butch's body. When the second prince removed himself from in front of her, see saw Prince Brick storming down the halls, fire igniting and burning the candles he passed.

* * *

Ilana, Ashi, and the girls were just finishing up the dress fittings when the lunch hour rolled around. As they were walking the halls, making their way to the parlor Ashi and Ilana heard a voice that stopped them in their tracks. The two shared a brief look, before hurrying ahead and seeing what they didn't want to belief. Sitting upon one of the chaises, was Princess Moira. She'd long since discarded her winter coat, but still drew attention to herself with her yellow dress that seemed just a bit too formal for the mid-afternoon. A few of the servants were just leaving with empty trays, stepping quickly to leave her presence all the sooner.

Henry who was standing before her looked up and couldn't help the almost smug smile that came over

his face at seeing Ilana and Ashi. If they were here, then the witches couldn't be far behind them. "Princess Ilana, Ashi. A pleasure seeing you."

Ashi folded her arms and sniffed a the totally insincere greeting. "Likewise. Princess Moira."

Moira rose a brow and grimaced at the dry and informal greeting she received. "And you are?"

"Ashi, wife of the Eastern Ambassador's son." Ashi introduced herself. "We've met before. Though I'm not surprised you don't remember. Not all of us can have a razor-sharp memory."

The barb struck its mark and it gave Ashi sick pleasure to see the snotty princess' eyes widen and then

narrow in indignation. Ilana brought a hand to her mouth to stifle the laugh that bubbled to her lips.

Muddy brown eyes turned to Ilana. "Ilana, it's nice to see that you still prefer to slum the company you keep."

"Now, now girls." Henry chided gently. "We're all friends here."

Ashi's eyes cut to the prime minister. A lie if I ever heard one, she thought just as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup entered the room.

Pink diamond eyes immediately fell on the other red-haired girl in the room and felt her body tense. She could tell just by looking at her that she was royal, but unlike Ilana or the princes who were modest in their expression of royalty, this girl flaunted it. Around her neck was a heavy necklace that held what could only be her family's crest. Her fingers also held the few rings with large gemstones on them. The dress she wore was of the finest quality and her hair was in perfect dress with a tiara perched atop her head.

Buttercup could smell the tension that Bubbles could feel coming off Blossom at the tense meeting. There was that and the chill that came off her. Something about meeting this princess set her nerves on edge. That, the gleeful smile on the prime minister's face, and the suspicious narrowing of Moira's eyes on Blossom.

"Ah, I don't believe you've all met." Henry scurried over to Blossom and gestured for her to step forward. "Blossom, may I introduce Princess Moira of the Buckus Kingdom. Princess Moira, this is Blossom."

"Charmed. Are you a noble?" She asked while reaching for a cup of spiced cider. She knew the answer was no, but wanted to see what she would say.

"No, but I'm a guest of the prince. Myself and my sisters are." Blossom informed coolly.

"Oh?" Moira said as she sipped from her cup. "How do you know them?"

Henry smiled and looked between the two girls. "Blossom is the reason for the joyous celebration coming up. You see, she and her sisters saved the princes' lives years ago."

"Really?" Princess said with mirth on her face. "Then I should thank you for saving my fiancé."

The room grew colder than any blizzard as Blossom schooled her features to not show how much this revelation cut her to the core.

Before Blossom could say anything, she and the others could a rising heat that broke through Blossom's chill.

" **HENRY!** " Everyone aside from Blossom jumped at the bellow that came from down the hall. Not a moment later, Brick stormed into the room and looked around before his burning red glare landed on his soon to be burned beyond recognition prime minister. "YOU!"

Brick charged forward, not paying attention to anyone else in the room besides Henry, who has scurried behind a chaise. It was a small barrier, but a barrier none the less between him and destruction. "Your highness, a bit of decorum."

"Decorum? Where was you damned decorum when it came to our mother's room?" Brick yelled ready to jump over the chaise at the prime minister. "No one is allowed in that room without our permission!"

Henry thought fast as he moved agilely to keep the distance between them. "What of your wife? Will you ban her from entering that room?"

"My wife wouldn't need my permission." Brick seethed moving quicker than Henry could comprehend and having the man by the front of his shirt.

"Would your fiancé?" Henry asked, taking full advantage of Brick's single focus on him.

Brick's brow furrowed as he shook his head. "She'd eventually be my wife, so your question is moot. Still the point remains that have done my brothers and myself a serious offense."

"Oh my prince, don't be too hard on him. I'm sure to like the room once your servant finishes straightening it." Moira chimed in, wanting Brick's attention on her. "I'm glad to have hold of such a privilege."

The fire within Brick's died quickly as his back stiffened and a heavy chill set in again. When he turned to face the rest of the room, his face blanched. The girls were all staring at him with varying expressions of shock. The only two faces that weren't were those of Moira and…Blossom. Moira's face was filled with a smugness that showed she believed there was nothing to fear—and in her mind, there wasn't. What was to fear was the look of devastation on Blossom's face.

If he could strangle Henry, he most certainly would. Cunning bastard of a man that he was, trapped him with his own words. Though Brick could also blame his blind rage for his ignorance. He believed Henry to be speaking of Blossom, but the devil was speaking of Moira—obnoxious, nasal voiced, spoiled Moira. Now, the princess believed his feelings were directed at her. The matter was made worst by Blossom being here to witness such a sight. If it weren't for that crumbled look on her face now, he'd have believed she knew better. It was like a dagger to the heart to see that she didn't have any faith in his words of love for her.

"I was just about to have a small bite to eat before retiring to my room." Moira informed him as she sat back down on the chaise. "Care to join me Brick? We have much to discuss."

Before he could answer, Henry pushed him forward pulling his hands back just moments before Brick burned him. "Of course, he would. There's much to discuss. Like the wedding."

A sharp inhale preluded the cold and rushed, "Excuse me," from Blossom. With a magnificent turn of red hair that threw a cold front into the room, Blossom left the parlor room. Bubbles quickly followed her sister, while Buttercup gave him a glare deadly enough to kill. It was only by Ilana's gentle persuading hand that he found the will to leave. Ashi shook her head just the smallest bit before slowly leaving the room.

"Well, I'll take that as my command to exit the room." The doomed prime minister spoke with a false cheer as Brick scorched them with a fiery glare. "Let me know if there is anything you might need, Princess."

Moira nodded with a large smile on her face, before returning to Brick. Brick in turn tried to be polite and gave a wane smile to Moira. How he wanted nothing more than to run to Blossom and explain everything.

* * *

"Blossom! Blossom, wait!" Bubbles called out as she felt the swirl of negative emotions in her sister. "Brick was just as surprised and confused by that as we were."

"It doesn't matter." Blossom said as her tears turned to ice on her cheeks. "What a idiot I've been to think this fairy tale would last." She clenched her fists at her sides as she came to an abrupt stop with ice forming around her.

"Blossom." Bubbles tried to comfort as the other girls came to see to Blossom.

Ashi stood with her arms folded over her chest. "Are you truly surprised by this?"

Ilana turned to the noblewoman with a look of warning. "Ashi!"

"I'm serious. Brick is not just any prince. He's the first prince, meaning heir to the throne. It's only proper that he marry a princess."

"But he loves Blossom." Bubbles started. "And she loves him."

Ashi shook her head. "Doesn't matter. He has rules and traditions he must follow. One of them being marry a princess. In the eyes of society, you are no one."

A growl ripped from Buttercup as she rounded on Ashi, who didn't flinch in the face of bared fangs and indignation. "Remember that you're still healing from the last time my claws dug into your flesh."

A shuriken suddenly found itself at Buttercup's chest. Ashi had barely moved to bring the weapon to the beast girl in defense. "You won't be so lucky a second time."

"Enough!" Blossom snapped as she turned to look at the two should be allies. "As I just said, it doesn't matter. Besides, we weren't supposed to grow so attached to them in the first place. That was never our intent."

A humorless laugh broke from Blossom's lips as she turned away from everyone to stare out one of the large windows.

"Coming to this world was to keep my sisters safe. That task is soon to be complete. There's no reason to stay after that."

Bubbles' eyes widened as she glanced at Buttercup. When her ravenette sister gave a weak shrug, she turned back to Blossom. "What are you saying Blossom?"

"I—I don't know." She sighed. "Maybe that I was a fool for allowing myself to get distracted by this. I came here for you Buttercup. I'm sorry for losing sight of that."

Buttercup's raised hackles at Ashi fell at her sister's words. "Blossom, you've been doing everything you can for me. You're allowed a small reprieve."

"Now back to more important matters." Blossom said. "I'll be in the library. Do me a favor and don't tell him where I am. I wish to be alone for a while."

With that, Blossom walked sullenly down the hall, leaving an air of cold in her wake.

* * *

From under a hooded cloak to hide her becoming haggardness, Sedusa looked to the white roses that surrounded the edges of the castle. Her magic was brushed against by old, familiar magic. "Old Cragon magic. It's certainly been too long since I felt such delicious magic. Your cleverness never ceases to fail, Blossom. But it won't be enough."

Drawing back Sedusa returned to the forests where she was having her minions prepare their attack. When she came upon them, she smiled as she saw them hard at work. The half blind short one was stealing and gathering all the herbs and spices that would be needed to make the dry potion to bring the barrier down. The stupid one and the large oaf were grinding the ingredients together and were going to sprinkle them gradually over the next few days to weaken the barrier. On the night of the full moon, it would be completely destroyed, allowing for a chance to steal Buttercup away.

Looking to her other two silent minions, she went over them and urged them to stand before her. These two in their own ways were the cause of their gang's current state. Ace with his greed and lust for more power than his station as an assassin would allow. Snake with his questioning and challenging her at every turn. Now instead of being rewarded for their assistance, they have now made themselves expendable.

Cradling Ace's face between her withering hand, she stared into his clouded over eyes. "Ace, sweet Ace. I have a great task for you and Snake to complete for me."

"Yes, Mistress Sedusa." He spoke in a voice devoid of any emotion.

"Snake, are you listening?" she asked in a mock saccharine tone.

"Yes, Mistress Sedusa."

Snake's lack of hiss in his voice brought a wicked smile to Sedusa's face. "You two are going to have the most important task. Snake you are going to cause a distraction. Lead them away from Buttercup."

"How, Mistress?"

Sedusa then took off her necklace and whispered a charm that made glowed a bright green. "Whenever you might be near Buttercup this will glow. The brighter the glow the closer you are to Buttercup. Make sure this never glows."

Snake nodded and bent over to allow his mistress to place the necklace over his head. Sedusa then turned to Ace and called to a snake in Cragon. The black viper slid along the grass until he came to Sedusa who was bent over with her arm outstretched toward him. He coiled his body up her arm and flashed his fangs toward her. When she stood up, she used a bit of magic to turn the snake into a coiling bracelet that wrapped itself around Ace's forearm.

"When you find Buttercup, use this to immobilize her. The snake will know what to do." Sedusa advised with a smile. "Oh, look at how much one can get done when she applies herself. Now, go help the others with the potion."

Ace and Snake nodded their heads and went to Grubber and Billy's sides to assist them. Sedusa turned to look at the castle and smiled as she felt her moment of triumph near. The shining of the moon only added to her strength that she felt as it grew to its full potential.

"Just a few more days Buttercup. I hope you've enjoyed these past five years of running, but now our time has come. This game of yours is now over."

The next couple of days passed in equal measure for both converging parties. The only difference was the for Sedusa her days were filled with gleeful anticipation. The potion she had the Gang Green Gang create and sprinkle around the edges of the castle were working their magic perfectly. Each night Sedusa could feel the waning of the barriers strength as well as the feeble attempts to rejuvenate it. She could almost laugh at the weak attempts to fix what she'd undone.

Those silly little bitches must be going out of their minds trying to prevent the inevitable. Oh, and Buttercup. The times in these past few days in where she had swirls of negative emotions were glorious. It only strengthened the connection the two of them had. The stronger their bond the easier the transference of her soul into the new body. Sedusa couldn't wait to have a new body.

Firm flesh. Supple joints. Lustrous hair. The attention of any man who dared to desire her. Not to mention her own carnal desires she wanted the have sated—and who better to curb her appetites than Buttercup's beau Butch. From what she gathered from Buttercup's memory and seeing Butch for herself, he was a strapping young man. Broad chest. Firm shoulders. He exuded a power that called to her like no other. She couldn't wait to have him taking her in all the ways he knew and teaching him a few new ones. The thought alone made her shiver in lust.

* * *

While Sedusa was enjoying the approach of the fateful night. The girls, particularly Blossom was worrying herself sick as she tried to avoid Brick and Princess Moira and figure out what was happening with the barrier around the castle. She just knew that it had everything to do with Sedusa, but she couldn't figure out why this was happening now.

The plan was for her to strike on the night of the Winter's Ball, but at the rate the barrier was being broken apart, who knew when she would attack. On the fourth night of this, Blossom was ready to tear her hair out in frustration.

Her frustration bled to her sisters as they were close witnesses to the strain. Bubbles noticed first that she hadn't slept well these past few days. It was Buttercup who could tell she hadn't eaten much and decided to take the initiative to speak with the other princes about this predicament.

"It's out of our hands." Butch had told her while he sat across from Boomer in their shared study. Buttercup had glared at them both with her arms folded tightly across her chest and her claws tapping her arm irritably. "It's Brick bed to lie in now."

"A bed that he lied in with my sister. By the moon, if that bastard knew he wouldn't be able to take Blossom as his wife then why—."

"He's able." Boomer interrupted her, only to shrink back slightly in lieu of her predatory glare. "It's just a bit complicated right now."

"How?"

Butch sighed heavily and leaved back in his chair only to prop his feet up on the table. Boomer glared at him in annoyance at such an act as he feet had been much to close to his books for comfort. "It's been announced that he is engaged to Moira."

"But he wasn't the one who made the engagement. It was your nanny!" Buttercup hissed.

"In Brick's name Kitten. As far as her kingdom knows, it was Brick who asked." Butch tried to placate to no avail.

Buttercup growled low in her throat as she leaned over the desk, trying to refrain from gouging her claws in the oakwood desk. "Then tell him to grow a set and revoke his engagement."

"It's not that simple. If we know Moira as we do, then she'll take grave insult to the engagement being broken off." Boomer informed all while keeping his eyes on the deadly claws that would easily scratch the furniture.

Jade clashed with dark cobalt as a snarl broke from her lips. "I could care less about that brat feeling insulted. What I do care about is my sister." Buttercup forced herself to take a deep breath as she tried to reign in her already frayed temper. "Blossom has given up a lot for all our sakes, especially mine. I refuse to see her denied the happiness that Bubbles and I have found with the two of you."

While Buttercup had been lost in her thoughts, the door opened silently behind her drawing Boomer and Butch's attention.

"She was even considering staying."

"What?"

Buttercup had nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice that came from behind her, revealing her cat ears and now bushy cat tail. When she saw that it was Brick, her ears flattened against her head in an aggressive manner and her tail flicked angrily behind her. Butch tensed, ready to leap from his seat should his Kitten have decided to pounce on Brick.

The first prince stood in the doorway looking at Buttercup in shock, but not for her feline attributes, but for her statement. "Blossom was going to stay?"

"Maybe she was, but now? I couldn't say. Besides what would you have her do, oh sweet prince?" Buttercup hissed at him. "Would you take your princess bride, but still expect my sister to lie in heat for you?"

"Buttercup!" Butch's own growl was met with a hiss thrown over her shoulder, her feline eyes never leaving Brick.

"Well, answer me! Is that how you plan to repay the girl who saved your forsaken hide?" Buttercup challenge with no spared amount of stinging guilt in her tone.

It would be a lie to say that Brick didn't notice the change in Blossom. She'd become withdrawn since that damnable day in the parlor and avoided him like the plague. Brick couldn't exactly blame her as Princess Moira clung to him every minute she could spare. This action only served to anger him as it kept Blossom away from him. In the moments, he might've had a chance to see Blossom, she would flee leaving a cold spot as the only indication she was there at all.

"I'm not so callous as to do that to the woman I love." Brick retorted with an exhale of smoke.

"Do you really love my sister?" Buttercup challenged. "Or was it simply an infatuation born from having been saved by her?"

Indignation had filled Brick as he was faced with the glare by Blossom's sister. "Do you think that way of my brothers' feelings for you or Bubbles?"

They'd expected her to charge at him in anger, but she merely laughed and shook her head. "Don't try to turn this around on me. Besides, I have seen otherwise that it's not the case with Butch or Boomer. But what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Did I not provide everything that she needed to keep your hide safe?" Brick retorted growing angrier by the second.

"Out of the kindness of your heart, or in hopes that you'd win her over?"

A black cloud of smoke escaped Brick's nostrils, making him look very much like a dragon. The sight would normally intimidate, but not Buttercup. She had other things to fear than Brick's indignant ire. "How dare you."

"No. How dare you." Buttercup said as she walked up to him with Butch following close behind her. "Blossom is not one to let someone into her heart easily, for she loves stronger than anyone I know. She doesn't deserve someone who doesn't love her as much as she loves him. Prince or no prince."

Buttercup then strode past him to leave the study, slamming the door loudly. Butch and Boomer wisely chose not to say anything, unsure if anything they say could help their brother's case. Even if they did, Brick didn't give them a chance as he spun on his heel and left the room. He needed to find Blossom. Now.

* * *

At the moment, Blossom was sitting near the fireplace in the farthest corner of the library, her ice was just barely contained. The old grimoire was sitting in her lap, she flipped through the pages trying to find something that would help. However, she found that she couldn't concentrate, for the words kept shifting into one another and the images appeared to be moving. With a great slam of the grimoire, she shoved it off her lap and onto the floor beside her. Pulling a cushion from the nest she'd made earlier, Blossom smothered her face and screamed as loudly as she could.

When she pulled the cushion from her face, she stared into the flickering flames of the fireplace. The sight of the flames dancing soothed and hurt her at the same time. It reminded her of Brick and everything he embodied; fiery red from his long hair to his eyes, strong and comforting like his heart, and warm, so warm like his embrace. An embrace that Princess Moira would be subjected to, now that she was his fiancée.

"Stars above," she groaned to herself in disgust for her jealousy. "Damn you, Brick." she muttered into the cushion as she held it close to her frame.

With her curled on her side and her face buried in a cushion was how Brick found her. He slowly made his way to where she was lying down and sat beside her. "Blossom?"

Ice covered Blossom in surprise as she recoiled from Brick. The cold stung the tips of Brick's fingers that were too close. Sitting up she turned and stared Brick in the eye for the first time in days. The ice thickened around her body as she turned away from him. "What do you want Brick?"

"Can we talk?" Brick asked, reaching for Blossom's hand.

"There's nothing to talk about?" Blossom rebuffed him as she reached for the grimoire and stood up. She made to leave when Brick tugged her to a stop. "Let me go."

"Not until we talk." Brick said as he stood up and towered over Blossom. "Please."

"Is that an order your highness?" Pink diamond eyes clashed with red ruby ones. The biting sarcasm was more chilling than all the ice Blossom could conjure.

"Don't be like that, please. I understand that you're upset at me—."

"Upset at you?" Her voice was cold enough to chill Brick as she tightened her arms around the delicate grimoire and pink swirls of magic started to swirl. "No, I'm not upset at you. If anything, I'm upset with myself."

Her magic pushed against Brick forcing him to give her space, but he refused to be moved. Not when she needed him. "Why?"

"Because I allowed myself to get caught up in you." Blossom spoke through tight lips. "I'm supposed to be making sure that my barrier stays up, and yet it's slowly crumbling. I know Sedusa is at work, but I don't know what I should do to counter it. I need help but I don't want Bubbles to know that I'm terrified right now or for Buttercup to fear that I'm unable to protect her." Her magic was flaring around her pushing harder against Brick's body as he fought to remain at her side. Ice was beginning to form on her skin starting at her fingertips and moving up her arms. "And it's not as though I can ask you for help, now can I?"

"Yes, you can." Brick implored her and he took her hands in his own, almost flinching at the paralyzing cold that sought to snuff out the fire that burned within him. "I'd give you anything you needed. Protect you and your sisters in any way I could. My brothers would as well. You know this."

As Blossom inhaled the ice creeped faster up her body. "For how long? What would your wife think of you helping the peasant witch? Giving your love to a peasant witch? We are not children Brick; you no ordinary man. You're a prince, soon to be king. I can't stand in the way of that."

The fire in the fireplace blazed bright and hot enough for Blossom the ice the was encasing Blossom to melt a little, before snuffing itself out. However, it was the gently but fiery touch of Brick's hands cradling Blossom's face that rid her body of the would be impenetrable wall around her. "Understand one thing. This is MY kingdom. I say what is an isn't in my way. You are not in the way of anything, you are the cause. This kingdom would not be what it is had it not been for your intervention."

"Brick." Blossom tried to pull away.

Brick held tight to her, pulling her against him and wrapping his arm around her body. A flush filled her face as the hard planes of his body pressed against her soft curves. "I know I've said it before, but it appears I need to say it again. I am who I am not just because of the gift you gave me, but because of the words you told me. Use this power wisely. In the five years, we were apart I've done just that. I along with my brothers have bettered my kingdom. It has flourished. It's Blossomed." He chuckled at the small humor he brought to this tense moment.

Even though a wane smile fell on her lips, Blossom couldn't feel any good tidings. "Be serious. A few meager words can't hold that much power."

"Isn't the use of words the catalyst for your casting? You and your sisters changed the worlds of me and my brothers for the better. Someone capable of creating such a change is one I would be honored to call my companion in everything I do."

Her gasp was swallowed by Brick's lips as they descended upon hers. The kiss warmed Blossom from the inside out as she melted into it. Brick caught the grimoire that slipped from her fingers and tossed it to the cushions that were formed in a half nest in front of the fireplace. Brick pulled back just enough to kneel and maneuver himself to lay on his back against the other wall of cushions. Blossom was gently urged to follow as her prince tugged on her hand. When she lay comfortably against him, Brick brought her lips back to his and coaxed her mouth open with his tongue. His hands found themselves tangling in her hair and roaming over her body. When his hand cupped her bottom to pull her flush against him, she brushed his against his growing desire.

With a groan Brick rolled them over, so he was atop Blossom and pulling her leg over his hip. "Brick, we're in a library."

"I barred the doors once I knew you were in here." He whispered as he kissed her neck. "No one will bother us." He then proceeded to slowly undress her as well as himself. With each inch of skin that revealed itself to him, he placed a hot tender kiss. The light from the moon shined over them both from the large window. It made their skin appear luminescent and their hair a brilliant fire. The heat from Brick's skin against the coolest of Blossom's made steam swirl around them as they stroked each other's bodies.

When Brick could no longer stand to wait, he twined their fingers together as he pulled her onto his lap. The motion surprised her as she tried to straddle his waist. Her prince smiled gently as he helped her to sit on her knees over him. As he stared into her eyes, Brick positioned her over his cock and sank her down over him. Blossom moaned against his lips, and Brick used his free hand to cup her chin and caught her moan with a kiss.

When he began to rock into her from below, Blossom gasped against his shoulder creating a mist. "Brick. Brick. Brick."

The slow rhythm was tender and overflowing with all the love Brick had for Blossom. Blossom returned in kind by holding onto him and running her fingers over his skin leaving trails of ice over her heating skin.

"Only you Blossom…there's only you." Brick whispered against her lips with his forehead pressed against hers. "You have…my promise."

As he laid down onto the cushions he sped up the pace of his thrusts into her body. His hair tail had come loose as it draped over his shoulder and clung to his sweat slickened skin. What tendrils that weren't stuck to him, fell and tickled Blossom's exposed collarbone. She brought her hand up to his face that he grasped and pressed a kiss to her palm.

Blossom's climax was soft and quiet as a low moan broke through her lips. Still, it tightened her body around Brick enough to cause his own climax. Once again he was presented with the chance to spend himself in Blossom, but choice to not take what she hadn't offered to him. It's not to say that it wasn't tempting.

With a strength he hadn't realized he had, he pulled out of her and spilled his seed onto the floor. When his body relaxed, Brick laid down beside Blossom and cradled her in his arms. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Spill your seed."

Brick sighed as he pulled her closer to him. "Is that to say you mind?"

"Merely curious." Blossom explained as she snuggled into Brick's side.

Before Brick could settle himself, he and Blossom both heard a loud knocking on the door of the library. "Brick. Brick, we need to speak with you." The mental message came to him.

For a fleeting moment, Brick considered ignoring his brother. Unfortunately, in such a time of need, he couldn't afford to not pay attention. He pulled himself from Blossom and dressed quickly. After placing a loving kiss to Blossom's lips, he left her to dress on her own and went to see what he brother needed.

Opening the library doors, he saw Boomer braced against the wall with her arms folded and a smirk on his lips.

"Save it. What's going on?" he asked easily slipping into the role of the king he was destined to be.

Boomer's mirth vanished at the focus his brother presented him with. "Butch noticed something. He's outside on the southern balcony."

Hastening their stride, Brick and Boomer found their brother where he said he'd be. He looked more animal than human as he was barefoot on the rail of the balcony with only a pair of trousers as his clothing. His body was tensed as his muscles strained to be released from their tight coil he'd wound himself in. He barely flinched when he heard his brothers come up behind him. Butch's eyes were trained on his soon to be dead prey.

"What is it?" Brick demanded as he tried to see where Butch had his attention.

A low guttural growl started in the wolf prince's chest and his claws bit into the stone underneath him. "A guest that's a bit early to the party."

"What?"

"I noticed yesterday that two people were circling the grounds at night. Tonight, I'm going to catch one of them." The feral gleam in his eyes was not to be challenged.

"Is it Sedusa?" Boomer asked as he looked to Butch searching his mind for whatever he planned to do.

The dark head shook in the negative. "One of her Gang Green lackeys. The disgusting one I think."

"Still, if they're here, then she can't be too far away." Brick added in. "Blossom did mention just now that the barrier was weakening. Maybe they have something to do with it."

"Then it's settled." Butch stood up and let his change over take his body. He then jumped from the great height of the balcony to the ground feeling his skin give way to fur, his fingers for claws, and mouth for a muzzle full of fangs. He landed in a run that took him faster than the guards on duty could ever catch to catch him.

Within moments, Butch was scaling the wall while leaving faint claw marks in its surface. When he jumped over, he came down hard onto the Gang Green Gang member. He didn't think as his fangs sunk into his shoulder and rendered him unable to move. He flung him against the wall and shifted back into his human form, watching as the sorry excuse for a man panted weakly.

Unperturbed by his nakedness, Butch stalked over to him and pressed the heal of his foot into the deep wound. He'd rather have used his claws, but knew that the spell Buttercup cast still remained. "Where is Sedusa?"

He was met with a groan followed by more panted and a blank stare of faintly glowing eyes.

"I command you to answer me." He growled with his fangs contorting his mouth.

"I follow only Sedusa's command." Grubber answered in a bland voice.

It was not an answer that Butch wanted to hear. He dug his heel in deeper into the wound, causing more blood to ooze. "You will follow my command if you want to live."

"I live to serve Sedusa."

Butch released a low snarl as he pulled his foot away and roared into the cretin's face. "Then I hoped you are prepared to die serving Sedusa."

The last sight that appeared before Grubber were fangs elongating for a mouth that formed into a muzzle and came forward. It's aim at his throat.

* * *

 **It feels like so much is going one right now, but not enough written to hold it all. However, that's what the next update will be for. Be prepared to be left breathless as we race toward the end. Stay tuned for more.**

 **Until Next Time**


	26. The Full Moon Rises

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Full Moon Rises

Sedusa gasped loudly in the night as her connection to one of her pawns was severed. Violently. She felt as though her throat were being shredded to pieces. An animal must've gotten to him. However, something about the chomping struck her as odd. It didn't have a sense of urgency as though the beast were hungry. It felt…angry and a bit reluctant. As if disgusted with having to do the act.

Using the last bits of consciousness and some magic, she saw through his dying eyes to the figure that stood over him. The first thing she saw was teeth. Sharp teeth that gleamed in the moonlight with blood. The fur around the beast's mouth was weighed down by the same blood. What struck her the most about the beast were his eyes. Angry. Vengeful. Intelligent. Green. A familiar green.

Butch.

His rage made for excellent sport and Sedusa couldn't help the humor that riddled through her. Letting out a full laugh that had her throwing her head back, she released herself from the connection with the fallen pawn. Refocusing on the world around her, she turned to the castle and couldn't help her continued laughter.

"Oh, Butch. How fun you are making this for me." She ran her hands through her hair, her mood soured as a few tendrils of her hair were pulled from her scalp. The strands lied impotently in her hands, before she clenched her hands around the strands. "And how I hate this decaying body. Soon, very soon."

The wind blew from behind her towards the castle and she let go of the evidence that pointed to her advanced aging.

"But not soon enough."

* * *

Brick and Boomer waited for their brother to return after he disappeared over the edge of the balcony. While they waited, Boomer stayed tuned into Butch's thoughts. Normally, when he was a wolf, his thoughts ceased to have coherent words. It was more images and impressions that he gathered. He figured Bubbles would have an easier time reading him than he did. A faint smile crossed his features at the thought of Bubbles and her kind heart.

Brick caught the look on his brother's face and rose a brow. "What has you looking so smug and content?"

Smile evolving into a smirk, Boomer eyed his brother with mirth. "I have my reasons as I'm sure you had yours a little while ago."

A puff of smoke escaped Brick in mild annoyance at his brother's teasing. "Shut it. Keep your mind on Butch."

Boomer let another chuckle pass through his lips before the night was pierced by an anguished howl that died off into an anguished scream. It chilled he and Brick both to the bone.

Brick looked out and grabbed the edge of the banister to where his brother could be. His blood ran cold at the thought that something might've happened to his brother. Smoke began to rise from where Brick's hands were clasped to the stone. "Boomer!"

The tone of voice in which Brick spoke with was one Boomer hoped to never hear again. Frozen to the spot as he was, he didn't realize how long he'd stood there until Brick's blazing red eyes fell on him. "Boomer! Damn it, find our brother!"

Turning away from the fiery glare that bordered on madness, Boomer concentrated on finding his brother. When he looked to where he figured Buch was, he was startled to find that he wasn't where he thought. As he searched the grounds, he grew frantic when he couldn't hear anything from his brother for a few moments. When he did he heaved a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. "He's in mother's garden."

"What? Why is he there?"

Boomer focused on Butch and saw that his mind was a snarl of emotions as if he were still a beast, but words were there—put into broken repeated sentences that made little sense. "Something's wrong."

The elder needed no more incentive to run to find his brother. The younger brother was hot on his heels as they ran their mother's garden. Many of the servants who were still awake at this late hour, fell back as they saw the two storming down the halls. The candles flared dangerously, startling everyone who was in the surrounding area and burning those who were too close. The doors that led to their garden were almost blasted off their hinges as Brick's fear fed into his powers. Boomer wisely choose not to touch the door's handles as he followed Brick into the garden. The trickling of the man-made stream with is soothing rhythm did nothing to calm the brothers. Both looked around looking for a sign from Butch. Brick brought a fire to his hands and illuminated the space around them.

"Where is he? You said he was here." Brick accused when he didn't see their brother. His rapidly beating heart was personified within the flame that threatened to go out of control should Brick's temper truly flare.

"It's difficult to concentrate when you're being an arsonist." Boomer snapped at him, only to get a face of smoke when Brick exhaled.

Brick's retort was cut short when he saw movement over Boomer's shoulder. Brightening his flame, he caught sight of Butch huddled amongst the bushes. Striding past Boomer, Brick ran to his brother. "Butch!"

"Don't come any closer!" he growled lowly while his hands trembled against his skin.

"Butch?" Boomer called as he tried to find reason within his brother's mind, which was scattered.

"I said don't come any closer!" he snarled viciously before letting out a shuddering breath. "Please."

With his brother's thoughts as his priority, Brick wasn't cowed by his brother's aggression and then submission. He stepped forward and knelt before him. The flame in his hand illuminating the small space Butch placed himself. The first thing Brick noticed were the streaks of dark red going across the wolf prince's arms. He wondered if the scream he'd heard earlier was because of whatever injury he'd just sustained. That suspicion was quickly destroyed when Butch slashed at Brick causing him to extinguish the fire in his palm. However, it wasn't one quickly enough for Brick and Boomer to not see the blood staining Butch's face.

"What the hell happened?"

The moonlight glinted off the blood, making the crimson appear a dark maroon; startling against Butch's paling skin. "I had to. I couldn't not do it."

"Butch." Brick reached out only for Butch to reach forward and grasp the front of his shirt, staining it with blood.

"I had to kill a man, Brick." His green eyed glowed with an almost manic gleam. "I tore into his throat without a second thought, but…but…his blood. His blood is still on me and its scent is seeping into my skin."

"We'll wash it off." Boomer offered.

"The smell of that low life bastard's blood can't be so easily washed off! I know even when it's gone, I'll still smell it there." A pained growl escaped from clenched teeth, as he turned to look at his younger brother. "Boomer, you idiot. I'm ready to heave over the stench of this man's blood on me."

The manic gleam gave way to the human. Butch found himself unable to breath and Brick had to catch him as he crumbled forward. "Butch, it's only one man—and a criminal at that. This will be forgiven."

"Yes, only a man that I care nothing about. Easily forgiven for taken his life. But what about hers." He asked no one in particular.

"Sedusa?" confusion colored Brick's tone, wondering why Butch would be concerned for her wellbeing.

"Buttercup." Boomer corrected.

Falling into his brother's shoulder, Butch swallowed the lump that threatened to clog his throat with tears. He couldn't allow himself to break, not now. Buttercup needed him. He had to do as she asked him, but it wasn't until now that Butch realized the gravity of his task. He'd have to harm Buttercup to save her. Thrust his hand into her chest and grasp her heart to release her from another's hold on her soul.

"If I fail her, I could never forgive myself for taking her life." Butch sighed heavily.

Brick was more than a little confused as to what they were discussing when he looked up and saw Buttercup standing at the edge of the garden. "I smelled blood."

Butch's head snapped up when he heard her voice. Seeing her standing so close to him while he was covered in blood, sickened him and he growled in warning. "Get her out of here."

Boomer left his brother's side so that he could turn Buttercup around, but she used her magic to wrap him in a green swirl and push him aside. She walked toward Brick and Butch, giving the elder a pleading look. When he stepped away, Butch growled and turned his bloodied face away from Buttercup.

"Can you draw him bath?" Buttercup asked. When Brick didn't move, Buttercup used her magic to make him move. "Please. I have to do this for him."

Brick spared a glance to look at Butch, who was shaking his head "no". Buttercup didn't wait a moment longer, before she was using her magic to remove Brick from his place. When it was just the two of them, Buttercup kneeled before her wolf prince.

"Butch?"

"Take this charm off me." Butch pled. "Buttercup, please."

"You know that I can't."

His hand reached out and gripped the back of her neck. Pulling her toward him so their foreheads were pressed together, Butch exhaled heavily. The scent of blood wafted to her nose. "Please, I—I can't."

"It's much too late for that Butch. You have to." Buttercup whispered.

A pained whine escaped Butch, before he slammed his fist down into the ground. "What if I fail? Am too late."

"Don't think about that right now. Just let me take care of you." Buttercup told him. Boomer then came back with a blanket to wrap around his brother's waist as they brought him to his bath.

Once he was settled in the metal tub, Buttercup ushered his brothers out as she went about cleaning him up. Taking the bar of soap, she created a lather in one of the towels and started with his hands. The sight of the blood was washed away, but the scent clung on longer. Another bath would have to be drawn to rid his body of the scent. All while Buttercup cleaned him, Butch remained silent. The only sound to permeate the quiet was the sloshing and splashing of the water. In a way, it soothed Butch but only so much.

The tension on his body didn't release and he didn't open his eyes to look at her. When Buttercup cleaned the blood from his face, she dropped the towel into water and urged him to face her. "Butch, look at me. Please."

When dull green eyes fell on her, Buttercup's heart swelled and she couldn't stop herself from leaning over the lip of the tub and placing a soft tender kiss to his lips. Butch hesitated slightly before pushing back into the kiss. Buttercup pulled back from the kiss and used magic to refresh the water. Once the water was clean, she divested herself of her clothes and joined him in the water. Butch wrapped his arms around Buttercup and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry that you have to be in this position Butch." Buttercup said as she put her over his chest. "I wouldn't have wished it on anyone."

Butch said nothing, only pulled Buttercup closer. His nose was buried within her hair, inhaling her scent. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if couldn't smell her anymore. This feline, jasmine scent that soothed his soul and warmed his heart.

"Still, I know no one would have the courage to do this other than you." Buttercup said, as she shifted to straddle his lap. "I trust my heart and soul only to you."

"And what of my heart and soul? Both will shatter should anything happen to you." Butch said as he pulled Buttercup closer to his body.

Buttercup didn't answer save for her leaning to kiss him again. This time she shifted her hips over him, her core brushing over his growing cock. Butch inhaled sharply and dug his claws slightly into her waist to still her motions.

"Buttercup," he growled against her lips half aroused and half in anger. She was playing a dirty trick, but the very male side of him couldn't deny that her physical comfort was something he needed from her.

"Even if I'm not here in body," she kissed his forehead and Butch gasped at the tingle of magic that spread from the touch. Buttercup pulled back to watch the green swirls of her magic fade into his skin. "You will have my soul."

Butch snorted harshly as he turned his head away from her. "Do you think that'll be enough for me? Just a promise of your soul and some protection spell. Don't insult my feelings for you."

Buttercup's smile was tinged with sadness. "It's your feelings for me that give me hope that this will work. Your love will save me, if nothing else."

The vicious retort that was on his lips was cut off by Buttercup's lips on his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer to wrap him in a tight embrace that would for the night make him forget his worries. Shifting her hips, she seated herself on his cock and absorbed his exhale of shock. She then began to move over him slowly, building the pleasure that he tried to resist. "Damn it."

The water sloshed over the edge of the tub when Butch took control of the pace with his hands digging into her skin to move her up and down on him. Buttercup's breaths were sharp gasps that warmed his ear. His own snarls were caught in her bosom as he took his anger out on her body. Having enough restriction from the tub, Butch stood up with Buttercup in his arms and made his way over to the table in the room. Laying her flat on her back, Butch resumed ridding himself of his anger, his worry, and his pain.

"Open your eyes. Open your eyes!" Butch demanded, increasing the strength of his thrusting.

With great effort, Buttercup opened her eyes to look at the man above her as he pored his soul into her, not knowing that she did the same. Butch leaned over her and gave her an almost bruising kiss as pushed her to completion before him. His hand reached for her bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs and stroked it in time with his rhythm. The breaths that escaped Buttercup turned to soft moans, that begged for Butch to swallow. He complied by leaning over her and kissing her deeply. A series of strokes of his fingers and thrusts of his hips brought wrung out a near silent scream from Buttercup as she found her climax. Butch's own was soon to follow, and he was reluctant to relinquish his hold on Buttercup afterward.

Her eyes drifted closed as she caught her breath. Not a second later was Butch's hand urging her to open her eyes and remain fixated on his. "I never not want to see these eyes. Promise me, I won't live without these eyes and the soul that lies behind them."

Buttercup took Butch's face in between her hands and looked at him with the eyes he loved so much. "Only if you promise me, you won't fail."

A tense moment passed between the two of them in where they simply started into the other's eyes. "I promise."

"I promise." Buttercup then brushed his hair back and pulled him close to kiss him. "I promise." She then whispered the charm in Cragon and kissed him again. A swirl of magic passed between their lips, binding them in a way that no force on earth could break.

* * *

The next morning's breakfast was a tense, awkward affair. Ilana had made an effort to be polite to her fellow princess by joining her for breakfast with herself, Ashi, and the girls. Unfortunately for Ilana's kind gesture, the girls had yet to show up. Moira did not have the capacity to hold in her disgruntlement.

"I find it particularly rude that we're made to be kept waiting for…peasants." She sniffed as she sipped at the cup of warm cider.

Ilana grabbed Ashi's hand under the table as she reached for a shuriken. "There was a bit of a ruckus last night. Maybe it kept them up last night."

"Hmmm." Moira set her cup down and reached for a biscuit.

The doors to the dining hall opened and in came Bubbles. Ilana sighed in relief, while Moira peeked through the closing doors. Boomer was turning down the hall when he placed a hand on Brick's shoulder. Brick turned to nod to his brother. A smile graced Moira's face before falling as she witnessed a confusing sight. Brick was standing closer to Blossom than the princess would have liked, and he was whispering to her. However, what had her face burning with anger was when Brick leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

The large doors had closed before she could see anything more. It took everything in Moira to not storm toward the door and demand answers for what she saw. She refused to allow herself to be made of a fool of—least of all in front of Prince Brick. When Blossom entered, she had a solemn look on her face. She barely acknowledged her friends who were watching her closely as she sat across from Moira and started to put together her breakfast plate.

Moira watched her critically as she sliced a biscuit in half and slathered it in a fruit jam and took a thin slice of meat to put on top. She nibbled pensively as she turned to her sister. "Has anyone seen Buttercup this morning?"

When the others shook their heads in the negative, Blossom sighed and took another bite of her breakfast. She then set her biscuit down and pushed her plate away.

"Something troubling you, Blossom?" Moira asked in a saccharine tone that belied her false concern.

Bubbles could feel the rising anger within Moira and turned to look at the princess who had a glint within her eyes that threatened ill will. Blossom's head was down as she stared at her plate, not seeing the malicious glare.

"While I appreciate the gesture, it's nothing you should concern yourself with." Blossom said as she stood up from the table. "Bubbles, I'll be in our workroom if you need me." She then made her way to the door, not once having looked at Moira.

"Do you intend to concern the prince then?" Moira called out.

Blossom froze in her spot by the door and then took a deep breath. Ice covered the spot where she breathed. "What concern of it is yours?"

The slight glint of metal caught Ilana's eye and she rushed to grab Ashi's hand before she could throw her shuriken. She then shook her head at the assassin noblewoman. "Ladies, isn't it a bit early for such talk? Blossom, you've hardly touched your breakfast, and Bubbles, you've yet to eat anything."

"Not hungry." Was the yellow-haired witch bit out as she glared at the princess spoiled to the core.

"Considering I am Prince Brick's fiancée." She quipped.

Blossom rolled her eyes as she turned to look at the smug look on Moira's face. Her nose was tilted to the air and her thin lips were turned down in a scowl of disdain. "What you are is petty and pathetic."

"How dare you insult a princess!" Moira gasped as she stood up from her place at the table.

Blossom's eyes had turned to hard diamond as she glared right back at the princess. "I couldn't care less of what your station is."

"I'll have you and your wretched sisters banished from this castle. Saviors. Ha! Whores are more likely." She threatened, before turning to look at Ilana. "Witness how a true princess handles unpleasantries, Ilana. Just you wait until the prince hears about the way you've spoken to me."

The winter chill from outside was warmer than the frozen bite of Blossom's ice as it cooled the room. "Do what you will. Stars above, I don't have time for this." She then spun on her heel and left the room without a backwards look or word to Moira.

The remaining girls in the dining hall stared between where Blossom just left and the irate princess with the face red enough to match her hair. "Such audacity! How could you just stand there and let her speak to me that way?"

"She spoke to you like anyone would to a spoiled brat." Bubbles retorted. "That and you instigated it first."

Ashi jerked her hand from Ilana as she turned back to her breakfast. "What an interesting morning this is turning out to be. I must say, I'm disappointed a brawl didn't break out."

"Ashi!"

"She's seduced him, hasn't she?" Moira slammed her cup down on the table.

"You don't know anything about my sister or the relationship we have with the princes." Bubbles snapped at her, her eyes glowing a bright blue.

The snarl that contorted her face, marred what beauty could be seen on her face. "You are nothing but a peasant. The princes shouldn't have anything to you."

"Moira." There was a rare sternness that crept into Ilana's voice that only a royal could possess. "They're the princes' guests as am I, Ashi, and yourself. It's at their discretion who they invite or evict."

Huffing loudly, she stood up and left the table. "I can hardly believe you are a princess."

Ilana shook her head at the overly entitled princess. "That girl."

"You should've just let me throw my shuriken or maybe a small dagger at her." Ashi mused as she took a sip from her cup of cider.

The gentler princess rose a brow unamused by Ashi's joke. "And then have her make her daddy go to war because she felt threatened. You know she's dramatic enough for that to be a possibility."

Ashi shrugged her shoulder. "Moira is inconsequential right now."

"You're right." Bubbles said with a calming breath. "I feel like something might happen tonight. I can feel the tension in air." She ran her fingers through her hair, while Ilana ran and comforting hand over her shoulder.

Ashi decided to remain quiet the remainder of breakfast as she contemplated what could be done to protect Buttercup. Granted, she still wasn't fond of the girl, but Ashi could tell she had a good heart. She'd find some time later in the day to pray for their wellbeing.

* * *

"Have either of them come from his room yet?" Brick asked his younger brother while they made their way up to their rooms to change into less formal attire.

Boomer shook his head as he loosened the collar of his shirt. "No. From what I could read in their minds, they aren't discontent; but neither are they happy."

Brick's exhale was but a puff of smoke, that Boomer tried to dissipate by frantically waving his arms about. "What are you doing?"

"Brace yourself." Was all the warning he could give before he heard the verbal outrage over the mental.

"Prince Brick!"

The surprise Brick felt was nothing compared to the anger he felt towards his brother for his poor warning. Turning to face his appointed fiancée, he idly wondered what could've happened to displease her. "Princess Moira."

"Where have you been? I've been searching for you everywhere." She said in a loud voice, before remembering herself and lowering her voice. "I'm sorry, it's just…we haven't spent much time together since I've arrived and I need to speak with you."

"Tread carefully." Boomer whispered to his brother before leaving him to deal with the princess. Her thoughts were filled to the brim with rage over the image of Brick pecking Blossom on the lips before breakfast.

Scowling at his unhelpful brother, Brick turned back to look at Princess. "Things have been a bit hectic for us as of late."

"Yes, I know with the ball being so close—."

"Not just the ball. There are…other matters that need my attention." Brick said vaguely. "My brothers and I have been providing aid to Blossom and her sisters, and—."

"Blossom?" the name was spoken like a curse that burned like acid on the tongue. "And what aid has she asked for?"

"I can't go into detail about it, but you shouldn't concern yourself. We have it handled." Brick said before turning to head to his room. He'd closed the door behind him and had just pulled his shirt off when the door to his room was thrust open. "Moira! If you, please!"

"Why? I'm sure you've had Blossom in your rooms already." She said snippily.

That caught Bricks attention and he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Choose your next words carefully Moira, and do well to remember that this is my kingdom."

Unintimidated by his promise, Moira stepped to him. "I saw you kiss her, Brick. Your peasant whore."

It took more than Brick thought to repress the flames that so desperately wanted to burst from his being. His palms smoked from holding back his fire. "Watch your tongue. You know not of what you speak." To distract his burning ire, Brick turned his back on Moira and went behind a rarely used changing shade to dress himself. "My brothers and I are indebted to them in more ways than you can imagine. I won't take kindly to you insulting her."

"I won't take kindly to my future husband, sleeping with another." She said with a raised chin.

Brick paused behind the shade and released the breath of smoke he couldn't hold in. "I don't have time for this. Not tonight."

"Blossom said almost the exact same thing. Do you to have something planned for tonight. A tryst maybe?" Princess goaded.

Coming from behind the shade fully dressed in a more casual shirt, Brick stormed over to Moira and with a hand that just barely gripped her upper arm, escorted her out of his room. "We have an important task that needs handling, so I cannot be distracted. Whatever grievances you have can wait until tomorrow at the very least to be dealt with."

Once outside his room, she spun to face him. "I will not be ignored!"

"No one is ignoring you. I just have larger priorities right now." Brick stately neutrally as he closed the door, just barely refraining from slamming it in her face. Behind the closed door, Brick ran his hands over his face in sudden exhaustion. "I'm going to burn Henry alive for this."

Since Moira's arrival, Henry has made sure that he was never alone with Brick or able to meet with him should he be requested. Cowardly was what he was being, but he had every reason to fear Brick's wrath. Moira's presence was something he could not deal with while trying to help his brothers, Blossom, and her sisters.

Unsure of how long he paced his floors, Brick startled a bit when he heard a knock. Calling out for whoever was on the other side, he a was a bit surprised to see Butch. He figured he wouldn't leave Buttercup's side at all. Not after the previous night's events. "I didn't think I'd see you at all today."

"Shut it. I'm fine." Butch said as he entered his elder brother's room and closed the door. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Taking a deep breath that visibly expanded his chest, Butch looked solemnly at his brother. "Did you or Boomer mention anything to her sisters?"

"No." Brick answered, much to Butch's relief. "Blossom is worrying enough as it is over the weakening of her barrier. I couldn't burden her with this knowledge as well. Have you mentioned to Buttercup about the barrier?"

A shake of his dark head was answer enough. "I'm not entirely sure she doesn't already know. It is magic and I'm sure she can sense it just as well as her sisters. I'm more concerned about when Sedusa will attack."

"Same. I asked the guards to be on high alert, just in case something does occur tonight." Brick offered as a consolation.

Butch folded his arms across his chest and grunted in appreciation. He then walked to his brother's window and stared out across the horizon. Somewhere out there, Sedusa was lying in wait. It unnerved him that he was still shaken from the night before, and she could attack at any moment. He'd never wanted to claw anything so badly in his life. Well, except maybe Moira, but that was for being in their late mother's room. Her scent defiled the once sacred place. If brick didn't burn him alive, he'd most definitely make it, so his bedfellows wouldn't enjoy his company.

"Butch. Understand that everyone is doing what they can. If we can prevent you from—."

"Stop."

"Butch—."

"I mean it Brick." he growled. "I already asked her if there was another way, and there isn't. There's only one way this is going to end. Like it or not—and I don't—I have to do this."

Brick regarded his brother with concern. "Don't make light of this for my benefit. I'm not going to worry less, because you can stand here and appear unaffected."

The angry growl came from deep within Butch's chest, making it sound more guttural and savage. Brick sighed and choose not to push it further.

"Will you two make an appearance at dinner?"

"Are you asking out of concern or because you want more of a buffer between you and Moira?"

Not able to tell if he was actually worried about that or simply being an ass for the hell if it, Brick ignored the question. "Will you be there or not?"

"I'll be there." Butch sighed. "If only to protect you from the ensuing battle between Moira and Blossom." He chuckled wryly as he turned from the window and left his brother's room.

"Jackass." Brick muttered, glad for a semblance of his brother to have returned, if only briefly.

* * *

The moon was just peeking over the horizon when Buttercup heard a knock at the door. Without looking away from the sight of the moon, she called for entrance. When the door opened, she smelled her sister. "Are you coming to dinner?"

"I'm not really hungry." Buttercup answered.

"Neither am I, honestly." Blossom then hung in the doorway, before entering and coming to stand at Buttercup's side. "How are you?"

"Anxious. My hair is standing on end from the tension in the air." Buttercup rubbed her hands over her exposed arms from under the blanket that was wrapped around her. "The moon is full tonight."

Blossom's eyes widened before she looked out and saw for herself that the moon was indeed full. Her hands tightened on the railing as trepidation filled her. "She's going to strike tonight. She can't wait any longer."

"I know."

Blossom turned towards Buttercup with eyes wide with shock. "Buttercup."

"It's okay, Blossom. I'm ready to face her." The animal gleam in her eyes shown with resolve, but her body language belayed that.

Blossom's heart clenched in her chest and ice spread from her hand on the railing. "But I'm not. Stars above Buttercup, whatever you're planning you should at the very least tell me."

"Why? There's little time to make a new plan and even less to try to stop me." Buttercup said as she climbed off her perch on the railing and reentered Butch's room. Blossom was quick to follow her. "Whatever happens, this ends tonight."

The tightness in her heart only intensified and Blossom found herself unable to breath. Buttercup noticed the stressed stillness from her sister and turned to take her icy hands into her clawed ones.

"Blossom look at me." When her elder sister did, Buttercup leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "It's going to be all right."

Jade met pink with what was supposed to be a reassuring gaze, yet it did nothing to assuage Blossom's trepidation. Her soul hinted that something was going to happen tonight. Buttercup's words and the sight of the full moon confirmed it as well. It pained her that there wasn't much else that she could do, aside from pray—and pray she would.

"Would it be too much to ask that you and Bubbles join me in prayer to the mages?"

"Not at all."

* * *

The full moon was rising steadily towards its peak. Maybe four—no three hours from now. Three hours until she got her new body. Three hours until she could exact revenge on Buttercup and her wretched sisters for making a fool of her. Three hours until she can kill Blossom and Bubbles.

Not long ago, Ace and Snake made their way to the castle. They made careful to stick to the shadows so as not to be seen. As they neared the castle, their compulsion to comply to their mistress' wishes became stronger. Distract the others. Take the girl. Kill whomever gets in the way. These three lines were the only ones within their minds. Once the reach the castle walls, Snake easily jumped onto the wall and landed without anyone noticing him. Soon, everyone would notice him.

Putting his fingers to his mouth, he whistled loudly drawing the attention of the nearby guards. With a teasing grin, he made a face at them and then ran. The guards shared an exasperated look and then ran after Snake. Ace jumped up onto the wall after the pursuit left, and started in the opposite direction. =

Snake ran along the grounds, gaining attention from the other guards by any means necessary. From physically knocking them to the ground, to creating a loud ruckus that drew their attention. Soon enough he had a large number of guards chasing after him, if not their own tails. However, the attention he needed hadn't been caught yet. He needed the princes distracted. If Buttercup was to be captured then, he needed everyone's attention on him.

Seeing that staying outside the castle was much to safe, he jumped over two of the guards and flung himself through the nearest window and then swung like a monkey from the rafters before landing on the floor in a roll and easily breaking into a run down the halls. Any other people he encountered, be them servant or guard, he violently knocked him out of his way. The screams of shock and yells of aggravation rose the deeper into the castle he went. All the while the necklace around his neck never glowed.

* * *

Boomer looked up from his meal first. The rising mental outrage reaching him faster than the verbal that would be heard through the doors of their dining hall. His sudden call to attention caught the notice of everyone in the room. Aside from Moira, everyone was on high alert. "There's a commotion."

"What is it?" Brick asked, quickly pulling his attention away from Moira when she reached for him.

Boomer listened harder to try to decipher the jumble of cacophonous thoughts. "There's someone in the castle. An intruder."

Ashi made to leave the room, but Jack held tight to his wife's hand, not wanting her to be parted from him. When she gave him a withering look, he shook his head resolutely. "You're still injured," was all the replay he gave matching her annoyed glare with his own protective one.

"Where?" Brick asked standing up with his inner fire burning in him bright enough to cause the candles to flare just a bit brighter.

"Doesn't matter where." Butch snarled, his claws lengthening and digging into the back of his chair as he gripped it. "I can hear his steps. I will find him." Not waiting for any protest, Butch bolted through the doors. In his haste, he didn't even try to hold back his animal as he proceeded to run on all fours.

The sight startled Moira into silence. The others were quick to get over the spectacle and turned towards one another. The future king easily took command as he delegated tasks to the remaining occupants of the dining hall. "Boomer, track where the intruder is and then see if there is anyone else here. If it's who we think it is, then we have to assume there are more pawns in place. Jack, you and I will go after Butch once Boomer gives you a direction. I'll try to keep Butch in check should the need arise." He then spared a look at his supposed fiancée, and then at the remaining two occupants. "Ilana and Ashi, I want you two take Moira to her room and ensure that she stays there."

"What?"

"Brick!"

"What about the witc—?"

"Do as I say. Mac and Lance are with them, so they have some protection." He spoke brusquely, leaving no room for argument. At Moira's violent tugging at his arm, Brick turned to her with a fire in his eyes. "Moira, I will explain what I can later, but for now go with the girls and stay in your room. NOW!"

The fire she saw in his eyes made her take a step back as she allowed Ashi and Ilana to escort her to her room. Once she was out of the room, Brick turned to his younger brother. "Boomer, where is the intruder."

Eyes closed in concentration, Boomer listened for where the loudest of the commotion was coming from. "He's running. Aimlessly it seems."

"Where, Boomer?"

"Southern wing."

Brick was out the doors of the dining hall and running the find his brother. Jack and Boomer were right at his heels. It was futile to believe that they would arrive before Butch, however the task at hand was to arrive before he drew fatal blood.

* * *

Butch's claws dug into the ground leaving faint grooves in the ground as he ran. The startled gasps and shouts were ignored as he fought to keep his face from contorting from enlarged teeth within a small mouth. He stopped when he came to a fork in the hallways and sniffed the floors for the one scent that didn't belong. When he caught it, his body went still before a low growl broke from his chest and spread through the halls.

The sound froze as the sound carried through the halls. The intruder stopped for a moment to look over his shoulder. He then smiled and then started running again. As he continued the chase, he pulled the necklace from his neck and smiled wider at the lack of its glowing. He just had to buy his comrade some time. As his mistress instructed, he drew all the attention to himself. If that growl was anything to go by, then the beast prince was close. If he was close, then his brothers couldn't be far behind. There would more than enough time to grab the girl and get her back to his mistress. Everything was going as planned.

Except for the dead end that he'd found himself facing. The sound of metal sliding against metal and wood echoed behind him as he faced the wall. Taking a deep breath, Snake turned and faced the many swords that were turned towards him. Chin raised and eyes vaguely focused on the people before him, he appeared completely unperturbed by the charge against him.

The guard closest to the front stepped forward and brought the tip of his blade to the throat of the intruder. "On your knees, vermin."

Snake did not move or even bother to look in the direction of the guard.

"I said on your knees." He said while pressing the tip of his blade into the skin, just hard enough to draw a single drop of blood.

When Snake continued to ignore him, the guard drew his sword back to strike only for a yell to cut through the air and stop him in his tracks.

"No one touch him! Get out of my way! Move!" The cluster of guards that were blocking the way were violently pushed out of the way of the wolf prince. They bowed their heads shallowly as he passed them, fearing the animalistic gleam in his eye. It wasn't unfamiliar to them by any measure having trained with him in combat. What was unfamiliar was the intense bloodlust that shone in the hard emeralds of his eyes. The head guard would be lying if he were to say he wasn't cowed by the frightful sight of the second prince. He lowered his sword and stepped bac, giving him a wide berth of space.

Butch's nostrils flared from taking in the stench of the man who dared to enter his home and who had previously threatened Buttercup. He was much the same, aside from the vacant look in his eye that was much too similar to the bastard he'd killed the night before. The memory of that scum's blood on his hands brought forth a shudder that he fought back. He would not look weak in front of his men.

Once he was close enough, Butch gripped Snake by the front of his shirt and hauled him up from the floor. He then slammed him into the stone wall, ignoring the gasps of shock as cracks formed behind him. "Where is she?"

Snake didn't answer, and it only served to anger the wolf prince. He drew his free hand back and threw it forward. His fist made impact with the stone wall, breaking through completely. The guards stepped back at the show of force.

His knuckles were bloodied when he pulled them from the wall. "Tell me where Sedusa is! Tell me now!"

Snake was quiet for so long, before something in his eyes changed. He blinked and then a smile appeared on his face before he started laughing. The laughter grew into near maniac hysterics.

"What are you finding so funny?" Butch growled. "Tell me where Sedusa is?"

"She's right here."

"Demon."

"Possession."

"Witches."

Butch's eyes blazed with fury as he suddenly wrapped his hand around Snake's throat. "Tell me where you are!"

The laughter died into soft chuckles before Snake brought his hand up and stroked Butch's face. "Oh, you'll just have to be patient. I'm not quite myself yet."

Butch's roar was enough to terrify the guards into falling back, making it difficult for Brick, Boomer, and Jack to push through. "You can't have her! I won't let you!"

"Because you want her for yourself, don't you?" Sedusa taunted. "Oh, that's adorable. You love her."

His hackles rose as his breathing turned ragged from holding back his transformation. He barely felt the hot hand that rested on his shoulder, until it was forcefully pulling him back. "Butch." Brick urged his brother to stand down as he took hold of the intruder. "You will answer to me now."

"Oh, please don't hold back for this pawn's sake. It's only an empty shell." Sedusa teased before catching the bright features of the future king. "You must be Blossom's man. I will give her this, she sure knows quality when she sees it."

"I won't allow you to harm her, or any of her sisters." Brick promised, his hand growing hotter around the collar of Snake's neck.

A skeptical brow rose in the face of Snake. "Oh, really?"

At the moment, a piercing scream rang throughout the castle, draining the blood of all who heard it. Boomer raised his head, eyes temporarily going blank as he heard the verbal cry in his mind. "Bubbles!"

"Butch, Boomer. Go! Now!" Brick commanded, before turning to the guards. "Aid them."

There was a flurry of movement as Boomer ran through the halls, desperate to reach Bubbles as quickly as possible. Butch passed him in speed as he all but disappeared down the halls with the hope of being in time. This left Jack and Brick alone with the possessed man.

"Such a terrible scream." Sedusa mused through Snake's lips. "I hope Ace didn't kill Blossom or Bubbles. That was a pleasure I wanted for myself."

Brick not wishing to hear anymore, drew the katana at Jack's side. Infusing his fire into the blade so that it burned white. He then thrust the blade through the sternum of the intruder, pulling it out just as quickly. Dropping the man to the floor, Brick used his fire to burn off the blood from his closest friend's blade. Once it was clean, he handed it back to Jack without looking at him. "My apologies for sullying your katana."

Jack took the blade easily and slid it back within its sheath. "Think nothing of it." He said watching his friend carefully.

Brick was quiet as he stared at the dying man whose chuckles were not his own. When they stopped, Brick allowed himself a moment of relief at seeing that another of his assassins from five years ago was dead. The relief was bittersweet as his brother didn't have this sense of relief as he was wracked with guilt for what he would eventually have to do. Brick refused to feel guilt for taking this man's life. He did feel pity that his last moments had to be wasted serving a sinister cause.

"Let's go."

Jack nodded and turned to follow his friend, leaving the dead body in the hall to be dealt with at another time.

* * *

Ace slinked quickly and quietly through the shadows. The snake's head from the bracelet his mistress gave him was lifted and pointed the direction he should travel to find his prey. It became livelier the higher into the castle they travel. Soon he came to a staircase that led him up. Mindful of his steps, he ventured slowly so as not to alert anyone to his presence too soon.

As a door came into sight, so did two guards. A dark-haired man with tresses that brushed his shoulders and vigilant gaze, and a shorter man with shaggy brown hair and tanned skin, body tense and a bit nervous. Hidden within the shadows as he was, Ace drew a knife and with precision, threw it to quickly follow it with another.

Lance caught the oncoming glint in and raised his own sword, but failed to react in time to prevent the second blade from embedding itself into his lower abdomen. He grunted painfully as Mac caught him.

"Lance!"

"I'm…fine." He grunted out. "Protect…the…girls." Mac set him carefully onto the stone floor and drew his sword, prepared for the fight.

Ace stepped into the light cast by the full moon through the sparse windows. He drew a second set of daggers and charged toward the young knight. Mac met Ace head on and parried a few of Ace's attacks. Still, the younger man's blood was drawn from the deep cuts that the more experienced fighter was able to land.

One the other side of the door, the witches' prayer ceased as the sounds of a struggle could be heard. Standing up, they drew their magic up in swirls of pink, green, and blue and their eyes glowing. Suddenly, the door was broken into with mac falling heavily on his side and bleeding. Bubbles used her magic to pull Mac from the wreckage and out of harm's way, while Blossom used her own to thrust Ace against the wall and hold him in place with layer upon layer of ice. When he was made immobile, he stared blankly at the girls.

"I knew she would strike tonight." Blossom said as relaxed, if only minimally. She then turned to Mac and Bubbles. "Are you all right?"

Mac nodded weakly as he pushed himself from Bubbles' hold. "I'm fine. See to Lance."

With a nod, Blossom went out into the hall to tend to the wounded guard. "Oh Lance."

"It's…nothing." He grunted as he shifted into a more upright position. "I hate to admit, but this isn't the first time that I've been stabbed with a dagger."

Blossom knelt beside him as she brought ice to her hands to lay over Lance's wound. "Being stabbed isn't something you should be used to."

A dry snort and groan of pain escaped Lance's lips. "I didn't say that I was. Mac?"

"Bubbles is tending to him." She answered, before turning and seeing that Buttercup had yet to move from her place. "Buttercup?"

The ravenette witch didn't answer as she stepped toward Ace. Her claws flexed as she cracked her knuckles nosily. "You lose, Sedusa." She whispered once she was close enough to Ace to not be overheard by her sisters. "Your pawn is captured, and you're out of time."

Something in Ace's eyes shifted as he turned his head to look at Buttercup. Blank as his eyes were, it didn't stop the smile that spread across his lips. A smile that chilled Buttercup to the bone as she felt the slithering of scales over her clothes and against her skin.

Her fear had just begun to register with her empathic sister, when the black viper struck and sunk its fangs into her neck. Buttercup's gasp of pain and shock was swallowed by the night as her heart skipped a beat, and she fell hard to the stone floor beneath her.

"BUTTERCUP!" Abandoning Lance, Blossom scrambled to her sister's prone form and yanked the snake from her skin. No sooner had she done this, when the viper turned its fangs onto her and sunk them deep into her forearm.

Unlike Buttercup, Blossom's whole body seized as she found her ability to breath difficult and she fell the floor beside her sister wheezing. She skin had begun to turn an awful shade of purple as she lost air.

The shattering of ice sounded and Ace fell to his feet. As he stood up, swirls of blue magic wrapped themselves around him in tight binds. Being forced to turn, he faced Bubbles as she held her hands raised in the air to hold him in place. She stood up and forced the magic to tighten. Once she was sure he wouldn't move, her eyes darted about the floor, searching for the viper that had taken down her sisters.

"Bubbles!" Mac called out once he saw the deadly creature slither way. Without thinking, Mac wildly swung his sword and cut the snake in half. When it no longer moved, he heaved a sigh of relief.

The respite was brief as a dark cloud of smoke erupted from the serpentine form and filled the space. It quickly became difficult for Lance, Bubbles, and Mac to see. As Bubbles tried to use her magic to clear the air, she didn't realize she'd relinquished her hold on Ace in the sudden confusion. Not being able to see, she used her hearing to try to guide her. There was the shuffling of feet and the sound of a body being moved. Suddenly the air was sucked from their lungs and taking the dark cloud with it. When it receded, it revealed the lack of Ace and Buttercup. The blood drained from Bubble's face as she took in the two injured men and Blossom's gasping form.

"No." she whispered with her eyes beginning to burn with a wealth of tears. "No!" Her fingers clawed through her hair as she fell to her knees and breathed heavily. "Blossom. Buttercup. Oh, Buttercup." She moaned.

Her emotions boiled over and released itself into the night in the form of a piercing scream.

* * *

 **Three more chapters, my lovelies. Just three more. I hope you all are prepared for what happens next.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	27. The Heart Of It All

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Heart Of It All

Butch caught the scent of blood first as he ventured higher and higher up the stairwell. The first thing he saw was Lance, sweating profusely and breathing heavily. He dropped to his knees beside his friend, catching him before he could slump over. "Lance! Lance, what happened?"

"Blossom…help Blossom." He grunted out as he held his hands tight over his wound.

Turning his head, he saw Mac and Bubbles huddled over Blossom. "She's not breathing. She's not breathing."

"What happened?" Butch's voice was thunderous as he was forced to ask the damning question again. His nose then twitched as he caught the one scent that didn't belong. " _Ace._ "

Mac nodded his head. "I'm sorry, my prince. We—we couldn't deter him. He was armed with a poison. It rendered Buttercup unconscious."

"He took her. He took Buttercup." Bubbles was breathing heavily before turning back to Blossom. "She can't breathe. Please, get Brick. She needs the magic within him to heal."

Butch's breath came in sharp breaths that tore up and down his throat. With a loud growl, he scooped Blossom from the floor and went to find his brother. Bubbles stood up and followed Butch, while Mac stayed behind to lift Lance. Boomer stopped in his tracks as he saw Butch coming down the stairs carrying Blossom. Butch didn't stop to explain as he searched for Brick.

"Boomer!" the telepathic prince turned just in time for Bubbles to crash into him with a near bruising hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and placed a kiss to her forehead. "Oh my mage, everything…everything…"

"What happened? I heard you scream."

"Buttercup was taken. We tried to stop him, but we couldn't and now…I don't know what we're do." She was near hysterical and tears welled in her eyes in floods before running down her cheeks.

Boomer took her face in his hands and made her look into his eyes. "Bubbles, Bubbles. Look at me. We're going to figure this out. We're going to get her back."

She collapsed into his arms crying into his shoulder. Behind her, Mac and Lance lumbered down the stairs. Boomer looked up at them with questioning eyes. Their faces and minds spoke what wasn't verbally said and Boomer sighed.

"I'm sorry my Prince." Mac spoke aloud while shifting Lance on his shoulder.

Boomer shook his head. "At another time. We have injuries to tend to. Come, we must hurry if we want to save Buttercup."

Time certainly was of the essence. Butch had to find a way to get to Buttercup, but he couldn't do that unless he knew where she was. He needed Blossom and Bubbles' magic to help him locate Buttercup. Only he could save her, but only if he was there at the right time. Catching the scent of his brother, he ran and nearly crashed into him.

"Kiss her!"

Brick looked down to see the asphyxiating Blossom and took her into his arms. "How—?"

"There's no damn time. Just kiss her and heal her." Butch growled out at his brother, with near glowing green eyes.

Not hesitating, Brick brought his lips to Blossom's and fed her the magic she had stored within him. Slowly, the blueish tint that Blossom's skin had taken faded away to her pale blush as her airways opened up. Gasping against Brick's mouth, she sucked more magic from him to heal herself. When Brick stumbled back into Jack, Blossom released her hold and got down from Butch's grasp. He held onto her as she was unsteady on her feet.

"Where…? Where…? Buttercup?" She swayed and put a hand to her head.

"Taken. You need to find her. NOW!" Butch demanded, gripping the tops of her arms tightly.

Butch's shaking made Blossom's head sway and she stumbled into him. Brick more recovered than Blossom, took her from his anxious brother's grip. "Butch, a moment."

"We don't have a moment." Butch growled out. "Buttercup needs me."

"You're not the only one worried for her. Remember, she is our sister and this has been our fight for five years now." Bubbles said as she and the others came up behind Butch.

Spinning with a growl on his lips, Boomer stepped between him and Bubbles. His green eyes flashed as they met cobalt blue. He spun again and stormed down the hall, striking the wall with his claws and leaving four deep gouges. Boomer relaxed his stance as he turned to Bubbles. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Blossom?"

"I'll be all right." She said before looking behind her sister and noticing Lance's sweating face. "Jack, if you don't mind, help Mac get Lance to the infirmary. Brick, Bubbles I need you with me. Boomer, go get Butch. We need all the magic we can muster."

* * *

A black mist appeared in the middle of a small clearing and dispersed leaving Ace with a still unconscious Buttercup in his arms. She deposited her on the ground and kneeled beside her. Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out a handful of herbs that he crushed in his hands and released their scents under Buttercup's nose. The stinging scent roused her, and she woke with a vengeance. Swinging wildly, her claws caught the side of his face and left three deep slashes that bled profusely.

Just as quickly as the strength to fight coursed through her left, and she fell to her knees and braced herself on her arms. Panting heavily, she looked around at herself before gasping and falling onto her backside. Her eyes widened in fear before burning with a deep hatred and anger. " _You. Sedusa_."

The hooded figure of the witch stood up and turned slowly toward her conquest. "It's been a long time hasn't it, Buttercup?"

Buttercup's feline attributes appeared—ears rising and then falling back in offense, tail flicking angrily beside her, claws digging inches deep into the ground, and a loud ferocious hiss broke from her lips. "Not long enough!"

The clouds covering the full moon moved passed the feminine symbol and shone her light on the haggard face that Sedusa tried to have hidden underneath the hood. Buttercup's aggressive expression slackened in shock, before morbid amusement crossed her face.

"The years have not been kind." She snickered before having her face struck from a whip of yellow green magic. "You're still a haggard old witch. Children have descriptions of witches that look like you in this world."

Sedusa scowled as she walked towards Buttercup. She used her magic to restrain the younger witch when she tried to swipe her claws across her across her legs. "Beastly girl. Ugh, what ugly little features you've gained." She gripped her hair and harshly pulled her head back, pulling a grunt from her. "I'll be sure to get rid of them once this body becomes mine."

Buttercup spat into Sedusa's face. "I will never be yours. Never!"

Snorting in her face, Sedusa released her and stepped back. Ace restrained Buttercup as she moved to try to attack Sedusa. "Ace make sure she doesn't get away. I will have the spell ready momentarily."

Buttercup struggled in her weakened state against Ace's hold. She then inhaled deeply and let out a roar. It echoed on the trees and woke all the creatures from their nightly hiding places. Sedusa turned with eyes glowing and stole the voice Buttercup's throat.

When Buttercup reached for her mouth, she gasped silently and stared hatefully at Buttercup. "No need for any of that. Anyone that hears wouldn't get here and nearly enough time to matter." Sedusa turned back around and went about her preparations for the spell, missing the cunning smile that crossed over Buttercup's face.

* * *

The inventor was standing behind the familiar that was meant to guard him with a bowl of fish and other little herbs. He'd been trying to feed him for the past two hours, but he'd found the task futile. The moment the moon began to rise, Noir placed himself in the window staring toward the east.

"What's gotten you so worked up Noir?" John asked and he set the bowl beside the unresponsive feline.

A sudden shift in the wind blew across the open window. John was pushed back while Noir's ears twitched at the faint command that was on the wind. _Noir, come._

The familiar's green eyes widened at the call of his name by his mother on the wind. He then jumped from the window and ran into the forest. John saw Noir disappear into the dark without a glimmer hope of finding him. Slumping in the window he looked to the moon. Her pale glow shone brightly with an otherworldliness that foretold of something unnatural yet to occur. An image of the girl with midnight black hair and shining, but sad green eyes came to mind. Since that bizarre day a little more than a week ago, he hasn't been able to keep his worry for her abated. She was young, too young to be so sad. John often wondered what had happened to make her so.

However, nothing was as strange about that as her leaving the cat behind. She said he was meant to protect him, but from what? As his mind returned to said creature, he wondered if he had to go protect that girl now. If so, he prayed that she would be all right.

In the dark of the forest, Noir ran transforming in a swirl of green magic. He knew that something was to occur tonight. There was a tingle of magic in the air that made his fur stand on end. Hearing her call, he rushed to where he sensed she would be.

* * *

Butch was angrily pacing back and forth in the small garden where he and his brothers used to play. His claws kept digging into his skin as he repeatedly clenched and unclenched his fists. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" On his last swear he'd punched the nearby tree, using such force that it splintered nearly to the other side. The tree was unable to support itself and crashed to the ground beside the wolf prince.

When the wind blew, his head snapped up as he heard the soft call. It was a roar, Buttercup's roar. His heart throbbed so painfully in his chest, he thought it would burst. He then brought his hand up to clench the front of shirt above where his heart should be.

"Buttercup." Her name was a painful groan on his lips.

"Butch."

Closing his eyes against the pain, Butch kept his face away from his brother. "This had better be good." He growled out.

"I can assure you it is. Blossom and Bubbles have found a spell that will find Buttercup." The words have barely finished escaping Boomer's mouth when Butch was running in the direction of where he smelt the girls. Boomer sighed and followed him at a run. "Butch there's something else. There's a traveling spell."

Butch stopped in his tracks and turned to his brother. "What do you mean?"

"Blossom and Bubbles can send us to where Buttercup is." Boomer informed him.

Relief swelled within Butch, minimal as it was. Still, he wouldn't be completely set at ease until Buttercup was back in his arms. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Butch continued his trek towards where his other brother and the girls were. He found them outside on the highest balcony. Brick was standing against the wall, watching as Blossom and Bubbles performed their search spell. Butch stood beside Brick and watched as a swirling circle of pink and blue. Boomer came to stand to beside Butch and Brick just as an image began to form. Within the center of the magic circle, Buttercup's face appeared. She was looking up with a contemptuous glare in her eyes. A hand then came and cupped her chin, caressing it gently as if he were her lover.

Butch growled menacingly at who could only be Ace touching Buttercup. "I'm going to tear his limbs from his body for touching her. That slimy louse of a bastard."

"You'll have your chance." Brick whispered to his anxious brother before addressing Blossom. "How much longer now?"

"Not long." She answered as the image from the circle faded away. Turning to the princes and reached her hands out. "We're going to need all our magic and strength for the traveling spell, especially since we can only send one to Buttercup."

"Send me." Butch demanded as he stepped forward. "It has to be me. I'm the only one that can save her."

Blossom and Bubbles shared a look of confusion before looking back at the forward prince. "I'm sorry?"

"We don't have time to discuss this!" Butch snapped at their hesitance. "Do your spell now."

Blossom looked ready to protest when Brick raised his hand to stop her. Her pink eyes widened at the gesture that he'd only reserved for his servants. "Brick!"

"Blossom, it has to be him." Brick said, leaving no room for argument.

There was something that shone in Brick and Boomer's eyes that told of a secret. Whatever it was it would have to discussed after the dust settled. With a resigned sigh, Blossom nodded and beckoned them over. "Fine. Sit and repeat after us."

The three princes followed suit and sat in a semicircle across from the girls. Blossom and Bubbles started to recite the spell that five years prior they lost their Bunny while in the midst of performing. They could only pray that they wouldn't lose Buttercup.

Brick listened carefully to the words being said before he began to repeat them himself. Boomer followed suit, as did Butch, hoping that he made it in time to save Buttercup. When it opened, Butch was prepared to jump through when Blossom held him back. His growling was stopped when she placed a small pack in his hand.

"When you find her, throw this into the air. It will release a beacon for us to find you." Blossom told him.

Butch grasped it in his hand and nodded his head. "I'll save her." With those parting words he disappeared through the portal that closed behind him. The remaining form slumped at the sudden weakening of strength and looked up to the sky. The silence that was left behind was chilling.

"What do we do now?" Bubbles asked as Boomer lent his hand to help her.

"We wait."

* * *

Ace's fingers caressed Buttercup's face gently. While the majority of his mind was gone, there was a part of him that recognized the beauty before him. Though she glared at him, he couldn't keep himself from touching her. At the moment his hand caressed her cheek with his thumb running over her bottom lip. As the blood on his face clotted and began to itch, he wondered how pretty she would look with matching scars. That linger proved to be too long as she growled silently before rearing her head back and taking a ferocious bite out of his hand between his thumb and fore finger.

His yell drew Sedusa's attention as she was drawing the circle for the grand spell. Seeing the ridiculousness in the form of Ace trying to pull his hand from Buttercup, she rolled her eyes and stopped what she was doing. As she was walking over to them, Sedusa saw Ace pull his hand back from Buttercup. The crescent shaped bite was oozing blood that dripped to the ground. The former leader looked between his injury and the smirking girl. Quicker than either Buttercup or Sedusa could react, Ace drew his hand back and struck Buttercup hard enough to render her unconscious.

"ACE!" Sedusa's voice cut through the night like a knife in the night, bringing the pawn's attention to her. When he turned to face his mistress, she grabbed him by the neck with her magic and slammed him down into the ground hard enough to leave his impression in the ground. While the wind was expunged from his lungs, Sedusa beckoned for the remaining two pawns to come to her. She had Arturo and Billy grab Ace while she gestured for Billy to stand watch over her. "Make sure _he_ doesn't touch her again. I don't want my new body damaged."

Billy nodded as he stood over the unconscious girl. Sedusa returned to preparing the spell that would transfer her soul into Buttercup while pushing hers out. She stumbled a bit in her walk back to her work and hissed in frustration. As she looked down at her withering body, the scowl on her face deepened. Never as she spent so long in body other than when she first jumped to another. When she was at this stage of need for a new body, her years would start to catch up with her. It took more and more of a toll on her the longer she spent. "Mistress?"

"Arturo come over here now. Help me with this. Do exactly as I say when preparing this." She commanded. "Billy, you watch over my new body."

The men moved at their mistress's bidding, while Sedusa sat down heavily on the ground. Her breathing had turned shallow and her body felt heavy suddenly. She needed to get out of the body she was in. This feeling of being weak was beneath her. While Arturo did as commanded, she looked over at Buttercup lying prone on the ground. Her feminine form was hidden underneath grotesque masculine clothes. Her dark hair was chopped short, just barely coming down past her chin. Skin roughened from days working like the human she and her sisters pretended to be. Sedusa snorted at her in vain attempts to erase the inevitable. Still, it would take time for Sedusa to feel like herself in that body. She'd groomed it to near perfection five years ago. Her hair long and combed to shiny perfection. Skin unblemished and soft. Dressed in only the most gorgeous of gowns. Adored by all.

Well, not all this time. She didn't want them all. Just one. A certain prince. The Beast Prince Butch. She could see and almost feel the love the man had for Buttercup. Soon, it would be directed at her—or at least the body she would inhabit. She sighed heavily thinking of what pleasures she'd pull from Butch's touch once he gave into her.

While she was lost in thought, Buttercup opened her eyes and stared at Sedusa. Her eyes were critical and judging and Sedusa didn't like it. "Something on your mind, little girl?" She waved her hand and gave Buttercup her voice back.

"Why?" Buttercup croaked. "Why do this to me and so many others before me?"

Sedusa's eyes widened before she broke into loud peals of laughter. "Why? You're asking me why? I thought it would be obvious."

"Remind me then." Buttercup groaned as she struggled to sit up. When she did, Billy laid a heavy hand on her shoulder to hold her in place. She glared over her shoulder at the portly man, but didn't fight it.

Sedusa sighed and ran a hand through her hair glaring heavily at the thick tendrils that came out. "Power. Why else?"

"There must be more to it than that." Buttercup insisted. "There had to have been a reason you wanted more power. One being you were too weak."

Dangerous anger flashed in her yellow green eyes with its reptilian venom. "Weak? _I_ was not weak. It was _they_ who were. The first council of our kind's ancestors who were weak. We had so much power. Potential. Cragon would've been the paradise of the cosmos with our influence, and it was."

"For you maybe, but before you took me under your scaly wings, I lived in that 'paradise'. My sisters and I didn't have much except for each other. After our parents died, Blossom, Bubbles and I worked hard to make things better for Bunny." Buttercup's head dropped as she saw a bright smile and shining amethyst eyes. "You remember our sister Bunny, don't you?"

"The little girl with that tangled bird's nest of hair. How is she by the way? Haven't felt her miniscule presence since I've been here." She smiled with false innocence.

Buttercup tried to stand when Billy's hands held her down and she brought her elbow back into his stomach. He then pushed her down so that she was hunched over her knees with her hands bracing her. "You damn well know that she's dead, you murderous viper!"

"Did I really? I always figured I missed Blossom. Glad to know I struck something." Sedusa chuckled to herself.

"She was just a child." Buttercup grunted. "You cold hearted…bitch."

Sedusa truly began to laugh at the term "bitch" being thrown her way. "Bitch? Me? No, no. I think you're the true _bitch_ here. I mean, you are the one laying with a dog."

Buttercup's eyes hardened at the mention of her prince's name.

"Tell me. What's it like having him rutting between your legs? Does he do it like a human or like a beast? Personally, it wouldn't matter which way he took me, so long as he did." Sedusa mused aloud, smiling sinfully.

"You're disgusting." Buttercup sneered. "You're old enough to be his grandmother. Or rather his grandmother's grandmother. Maybe a few more generations back, maybe. It's beyond sickening."

"In this body maybe, but…" Sedusa stood up shakily and made her way over to Buttercup. "Once I have this," she stroked her fingers over her Buttercup's face. "body, I'm sure he won't be able to resist."

"He'd never." Buttercup hissed. She then dropped her head and closed her green eyes. The eyes that Butch loved so much.

"Such faith in him. It's so strong, but lust is stronger. He is a man after all." She forced Buttercup's defiant chin up with more magic than strength she had in her hand.

Overhead a soft rumble in the sky sounded, drawing five pairs up eyes up to the suddenly cloudy sky. Green lightning flashed within the clouds, making Buttercup's eyes widen. _Too soon,_ Buttercup thought. She should've known Butch would try to go for the offense. Anything to save him having to claw his way to her heart. When the lightning made to strike, the sky and surrounding area glowed yellow with magic. The green lightening ricocheted off the surface and disappeared into the distance.

The silence that followed was broke only by the broken gasps of shock from Buttercup. She was sure her heart stopped when Butch hit that barrier. Before this moment, she at least knew that Butch was safe, well, and coming to save her. Now, the only thing she could be sure of was that he would be coming to save her, but his state of well being was a mystery to her now. If he was too hurt, Sedusa would easily over power him, especially once she forced herself into her own. Either that or he'd be too late. Buttercup prayed to the mages above that outcome wouldn't come to be. She'd called to Noir earlier, so hopefully her companion would be able to lend his aid.

As the turmoil played through Buttercup's mind, it must've shown on her face, because Sedusa's grip tightened its hold on her chin. "You didn't think I'd be so careless, now did you? Not when I know how reckless you can be."

It was a pure act of defiance. Buttercup spat, catching Sedusa high on her cheek. The older witch's reptilian eyes glowed venomously as she drew her hand back to strike. What stopped her was the braced tension in the younger girl's body and the daring look in her eye. Clenching her hand into a fist at her side, she released Buttercup and turned back to the circle. It was nearly complete and the moon was almost in the right place.

"Billy," she called over her shoulder. "Bring her over. It's nearly ready."

"What? NO!" Buttercup yelled as she fought against the hold that Billy had on her as he hoisted her up. "NO!" Her magic lashed out in a wave that knocked Billy away from her. Arturo and Ace fell over from the shock of it. Sedusa barely moved as she brought her waning magic up to protect herself. Buttercup hit the ground and with magic swirling about her, thrust her hands into the ground to try to thwart Sedusa. The ground cracked, creating a wide expanse that stretched toward the magic circle. In the hopes of destroying it. Her effort was in vain as Sedusa waved a hand and redirected the attack toward the trees which either split or bended away from the force. Still, she didn't give up as she threw blasts and whips of magic toward Sedusa and her men as they tried to subdue her. The remaining Gang Green members were easily thrown back, while Sedusa help her own.

"There's no point to this, Buttercup. You know what will happen." Sedusa called across the clearing.

Buttercup panted from the force of her attack. She hardly had any strength no thanks in part to the venom still coursing through her veins. Mustering up the last of her magic, she pulled it into her hands and while making slashing marks through the air, threw them at Sedusa. All the slashes were deflected save for one that sliced the withered flesh of Sedusa's face. She gasped in shock and held her hand to her face. A brief moment of triumph filled Buttercup, before Sedusa turned to face her.

The triumph gave way to horror as something other than blood poured from Sedusa's wound. A misty black substance that had shadows that Buttercup could've sworn were eyes.

"I have had enough!" Sedusa yelled out as her fury and impatience took over. Waving her hand about, she dispersed all the other magic in the clearing. Once done, she flung a new wave towards Buttercup having it wrap around her in a vice. She was then pulled roughly to the center of the clearing where the magic circle was drawn and placed on the far side of it.

"No." she gasped as the spell activated and her eyes began to glow.

Sedusa stepped onto the other side her eyes glowing like Buttercup's as she took her face into her hands. "Yes. Oh yes."

* * *

The green streak of lightening crashed through many trees as it took a more solid form in the shape of the prince. Butch grunted and yelled out into the dark as he regained his physical body and tumbled about the ground. When he finally came to a stop, he roughly pulled himself up and looed around. "Buttercup? Buttercup!"

When nothing but silence answered him, he left out a frustrated howl. "NO!" His claws went to his hair as he panted and spun in a circle looking for anything that give him a clue as where Buttercup may be. The only thing he saw were the damaged trees from his fall and figured those would be his best bet. His shift from human to wolf was as simple as breathing. His paws carried him to where he believed Buttercup would be. He only prayed that he wasn't heading in the wrong direction.

As he was running, the feeling of being chased nagged at his instincts. So far gone was he to his instincts, Butch spun and almost attacked a very familiar face. _Noir?_

The large familiar leapt over Butch, not slowing at all. He didn't even bother to see if the mutt was following him. All he knew was that his lady was in trouble and he needed to save her. If the mutt was too stupid to do it, then he would.

Butch's senses returned to him and he followed Noir, more assured that he would be getting to Buttercup sooner rather than later. As Noir and Butch traveled as the night's strangest pain, they felt a strange tugging on them. It seemed to pull at them, drawing them closer to a specific destination. It felt familiar. It felt of Buttercup. Butch's claws dug deeper into ground in his haste, surpassing Noir in speed. Ahead of him, he saw a break in the trees as well as a light. There was a faint yellow glow that he unfortunately recognized as Sedusa. When he could make out both Sedusa and Buttercup's figures, he barreled forward without thinking twice.

 _Buttercup!_ He thought before crashing face first into the barrier. His fur zinged with yellow magic unpleasantly. He was forced to shift back to his human form, lying naked on the cold winter ground. The chill wasn't felt as his anger burned hotly throughout him. Pushing himself up from the ground, he threw himself at the barrier, creating ripples of yellow across the surface. When the ripples dissipated, Butch looked through and left his heart seize at the sight of Buttercup's glowing white and blank. Across from her with eyes glowing, was Sedusa, reciting the spell that would transfer her soul into Buttercup's body.

 **"** ** _NO!"_** Butch yelled. **_"Let her go!"_**

Sedusa's glowing eyes turned to the edge of her barrier and chuckled. "Oh, you're too soon. I was hoping you wouldn't have to see the process for beauty."

"Deranged viper. You can't have her!" Butch growled out, claws digging impotently into barrier.

"Oh, can't I?" Sedusa mused as she walked around to caress an unresponsive Buttercup. "Is it because you want her for yourself? Who's to say that we can't share her?"

"I don't think I'll like the kind of sharing that you have in mind." Butch said.

"It'll still be her body." Sedusa said as she tilted her head up. "Young. Beautiful. Everything your heart desires."

"Not everything." Butch growled just as Noir came up behind him.

The large cat creature head butted the barrier, causing the yellow ripples to spread. When he continued to do this, Sedusa laughed and returned to her place across from Buttercup. "Stupid animal. There won't be any pleasure in killing—."

The barrier's surface filled with a shattered glass pattern and then collapsed around them. Sedusa gasped as she looked at the cat creature at stood posed to kill. Butch stood next to him, with a similar look of murder in his own eyes.

"Ace, Billy, Arturo. Kill the creature, deter Butch." She commanded before returning to her spell. "I want him for myself."

The three moved to do as told while Butch shifted his form. Once he was a wolf, he charged immediately toward Ace. The assassin barely dodged the attack as he pulled out his knives. When Butch turned and made to attack him again, Ace caught the Butch's flank and cut deep into his side. Butch growled out and turned back after briefly licking his wound to start the healing. He charged again and jumped into the air, intending to pounce onto Ace. The former leader braced for the attack, until he was caught off guard by the sudden shift and the hard kick to the head that threw him to the ground. Ace spit blood the ground and was about to attack when a clawed hand gripped the front of his shirt and lifted him from the ground.

"You've ruined enough of my life and those of my brothers. **YOU. WILL. DIE!** " Butch closed his eyes as he turned away and squeezed until he felt the give of the neck underneath his hand. He then dropped the man when he heard a howl of pain coming from Noir. Turning he saw the large one had his arms wrapped around Noir's neck holding him in place while the smaller one held a short dagger. The little bastard was slowly dragging the blade up Noir's side. The cut became jagged as Noir struggled to be released.

Butch took a step toward Noir, when he heard a gasp. Turning, he caught sight of Sedusa and Buttercup's bodies bent backward as yellow and green swirls escaped from the two of them. He felt a tingle in his body and heard a soft whispering in his mind.

 _"_ _Not yet._ " It whispered to him. " _Save Noir."_

"What?"

" _Save Noir. I'll tell you when."_

"But—Buttercup." He was confused as to what was happening. He needed to save her. He had too before it was too late. Noir howled in pain again, this time more anguished and strained.

 _"_ _Save HIM! It'll be okay. I'll tell when it's time. Please."_

With a frustrated yell, Butch ran to the smaller human. He shifted into his wolf form and bit into the large man's shoulder. He yelled out and tried to reach for Butch to throw him off, but the beast bit down harder and tore his shoulder from his body. Billy screamed his pain as he was thrown across the clearing. Butch proceeded to stalk him, breathing heavily through his muzzle.

As he spared a glance toward Buttercup and Sedusa, the green mass that was Buttercup seemed to be entwining with the yellow of Sedusa's. It was a daunting sight and tugged Butch's heart. He _needed_ to save Buttercup. But the damned voice in his head was advising him against it. _Not time_. If not now, then when? The tormented prince didn't have time to ponder it as his prey was trying to get away from him. He took the final few steps toward him and with his fangs, tore into his body.

Noir, no longer out numbered turned onto the smaller man and ended the fight quickly. A crushing bite to the jugular was all it took for Arturo to be no more. He'd already stopped breathing by the time his body hit the ground. When that nuisance was taken cared of, the familiar turned to see his mother struggling for breath. When he tried to approach, he stopped when he saw her raise her hand to him. Her glowing eyes were turned to him and with a wane smile on her face shook her head.

A low whine poured from Noir's mouth as he fretted about what he should do. He then stepped back and forth unsure of what he should do. She was in danger. He whined louder and turned to look at Butch. He looked between the two of them and whined again.

Leaving the bloody mess that was Billy, Butch shifted back into his human form. "It's not time!"

Noir snarled irritably before running forward.

"NO!"

The moment Noir's paw passed into the magic circle, an angry red swirl wrapped itself around him and threw him back. The familiar tried to stand, but his legs buckled underneath him and he collapsed to the ground. A low growl broke from his lips as he was wrapped in a swirl of green and lost his transformation. His green eyes struggled to stay open until they fell closed from his sudden lack of energy. Butch's breath came out harsh and ragged as he ran his hands through his hair. He turned and stepped toward Buttercup when that voice spoke in his head again.

 _"_ _Not yet."_

"What do you mean not yet?!" he screamed, praying for an answer. "I can't lose her!"

" _You won't."_

The shuddering breath that escaped Butch was incredulous at best. Why was he being told not to act? Buttercup had given him what he needed to save her, so why? Why was he being forced to hesitate?

As he was caught up in his turmoil, Sedusa exhaled and her body fell to the ground. The glow in her eyes faded as her body was no longer able to support her soul. The yellow swirls of magic continued its dance around the green that was Buttercup, until they were caressed her body. The yellow swirls moved over her skin like a lover's embrace. It was beautifully deceptive, for with every stroke it made over Buttercup's body it pushed more and more green out. The glowing of her eyes receded to reveal her jade green eyes slowly being over taken by yellow.

 ** _"_** ** _NNOOOOOOO!"_** was the cry that tore through the night.

* * *

 _The sky was lilac. Lilac, rather than blue. She couldn't remember the last time she saw lilac skies like these. Not since she lived with her sisters in Cragon. It was as she remembered it to be. Lilac skies with a variation of pink and white stars twinkling in the sky. But something was missing. The warmth of the wind dancing against her skin. The scent of herbs, spices, and magic were not tickling her nose. The hum of voices be them gossiping, practicing their spells, or singing. The vibrations of people moving._

 _"_ _This isn't Cragon." Buttercup said from where she sat. She was in the middle of what used to be home, but where were the things that made it home. Where was the house that she grew up in? Where were her sisters?_

 _"_ _Buttercup!"_

 _The ravenette witch startled at the sound of her name, or at least the voice that called to her name. It was lispy as if spoken through a mouth with missing front teeth. High pitched with innocent glee._

 _"_ _Buttercup!"_

 _As she turned to see what she couldn't believe with hearing alone, Buttercup was knocked to the ground by the force of a smaller body crashing into her and taking her to the ground. Her sight was filled with brown ringlets that seemed to chant her name over and over again._

 _"_ _Buttercup! Buttercup! Buttercup!"_

 _"_ _Bunny?"_

 _The young girl sat up and smiled widely at her older sister. "You're here." She then frowned and shook her head. "But you're not supposed to be."_

 _Buttercup couldn't find her voice as she brought her hands up to stroke her baby sister's face. "Oh, Bunny. I'm so…so sorry. If…if I hadn't…or maybe if I had…"_

 _The little girl shook her head at her sister and held her hands. "No sorries. No sorries. I'm okay, but you're not."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _Bunny looked down at her sister's chest with a worried gaze. Buttercup followed her line of sight and gasped in shock at the growing yellow scale pattern that was spreading from her heart._

 _"_ _Sedusa." She breathed out. Inhaling sharply, she looed up at her sister and took a shuddering breath. "Don't worry. It's okay."_

 _"_ _No, Buttercup. Not okay." Bunny's eyes didn't part from the disease that was Sedusa who was spreading throughout her sister's soul. "You'll be gone."_

 _Buttercup smiled unconvincingly at Bunny. "No, I won't. I'll be saved." Her tone belayed how much she didn't think it possible. As the melancholy of it settled over her, the spreading of the scales increased. "But if not, then at least I get to be here with you."_

 _"_ _No. No, Buttercup. You don't belong here. You can't stay." Bunny fretted as she pulled her hands away from her sister and stood up._

 _"_ _Bunny." Buttercup sighed as she stood up and watched her sister turn her back on her. "Bunny, look at me."_

 _The little girl looked over her shoulder at her sister before she resumed facing forward. It wasn't before Buttercup caught her lip trembling. "Snake lady is going to make you go away. Forever."_

 _Not able to bare the thought of anything marring their reunion, Buttercup reached for Bunny and turned her around. "Bunny, listen to me. I'm not going anywhere."_

 _No sooner had she spoken when she felt a pain shoot throughout her body. Bringing her hands to her chest, she clutched at the source. The motion did nothing to subside the growing pain. Bunny's violet eyes widened as she knelt beside Buttercup and held onto her._

 _"_ _Buttercup! Don't go away. Don't fade away."_

 _"_ _Fade?" she whispered._

 _"_ _Don't fade."_

 _More pain wracked through her chest making her double over. As she closed her eyes to try to block it out, a pair of dark green eyes flashed in her mind's eye._

* * *

Butch didn't want to waste anymore time as he charge forward. Yes, he saw what had happened to Noir, but he believed himself to be made of tougher stuff. He was sure that he could at least do something. Anything. At this point he had little faith in the charm that had he'd unwittingly put onto himself. Butch cursed himself for his blunder as he was sure that he'd damned Buttercup. The sight of her once beautiful green eyes tinting yellow destroyed any hope, for there was none. Not when his Buttercup was gone.

 _"_ _Don't give in to despair."_

That damned voice again. It made his heart ache to hear it as it caused him to hesitate. If he hadn't, Buttercup would be here and Sedusa would be dead. He would not leave her unavenged.

He reared his hand back as he jumped into the air and brought his hand down intending to slash the creature wearing his beloved's face. Contact was never made as the viper smiled at him with Buttercup's lips and raised her hand toward him.

"Ah, ah, ah." Sedusa' voice came out of Buttercup's mouth. "It's not complete. There's still some of Buttercup left within. If you try to kill me too soon, you will kill her."

The singsong tune of her voice grated against his heart. _How dare_ she toy with him when his heart was aching as it was. The guttural growl of rage and pain couldn't be withheld inside him. He charged again not carrying about the damage she could do to him. If it was the last thing he'd ever to in this life, it would be to remove Sedusa from this world.

 _"_ _Patience. Patience. Just a little while longer."_

"No more." Butch spat, speaking to both the voice and to himself.

This time when he charged he was struck from the side and thrown away from Buttercup—no, Sedusa. It wasn't Buttercup anymore. When Butch gathered his bearings, he was shocked to see that Noir huffing at him and looking agitatedly between him and his prey.

"What in the hell are you doing?" He yelled at the feline creature. "It's not her anymore. We're too… _late_." His voice broke on the last word as he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "I'm not going to allow that vile woman to parade around in her body."

Noir whined, but didn't move from where he was. His hackles had risen high with the stress. His lady was becoming different right before his eyes, but he could still fell _her_ there. She was somewhere within. He just had to find a way to get her out, without the mutt destroying everything.

Pity. That was all Butch could feel for Noir as he warred with the obvious indecision within himself. Physically before them was Buttercup, but Butch knew that it wasn't her anymore. The thought tore at his chest. His Kitten wasn't there anymore. Buttercup wasn't there. Without thinking Butch took off towards Noir and with a force fueled by blind rage, jumped and brought his elbow down onto Noir's side, severely bruising if not cracking the ribs on his side. Noir howled in pain as he collapsed to the ground and curled in on himself.

Butch hated himself for having to do such a despicable thing, but he needed Noir out of the way. Focusing his attention back to Sedusa he ran baring his charmed fingers to the forefront. The magic infused nails easily cut thorough the barrier the spell made to prevent any physical inference. The sudden shattering of the secondary barrier made Sedusa jump back to avoid the strike. Still damage was done. Butch's claws crashed into the dead center of the circle and broke the lines that made it up. As Sedusa had warned, Buttercup—the remaining green swirls in the air had dispersed. She was starting to smile when she noticed that the that swirls were not dispersing, but moving across the night. The viper watched them go until her eyes landed on Butch and the glowing green runes that covered his forehead and upper body.

"That little bitch!" she hissed, her features contorting into an overly aggravated snarl. Her stance then changed from defensive to offensive, poised like a snake ready to strike.

Butch breathed deeply before going on the attack again. He rushed Sedusa only to have her react quicker than him by blocking his clawed strike and raking her claws across his chest. Three thing lines oozed blood, but it didn't deter the wolf prince. Using the momentum from her attack, Butch brought his foot up and caught her cheek with his heel. Landing on his feet in a low crouch he turned and pounced onto Sedusa. The two were thrown to the ground and tumbled over one another as they clawed, bit, and kicked one another. There was no finesse in any of the movements. It was pure instinct fueled only by rage and desperation. Also, neither planned to stop until the other was dead.

It was obvious that Butch wanted revenge for Buttercup. What wasn't was why Sedusa suddenly wanted him dead. She didn't want to kill him, but now needed to kill him. If he lived, she would be cursed to live a half life within this body. Unable to fully have control for the original soul would call to the home body. It would constantly try to rectify the unnaturalness of the foreign soul in the host body. Sedusa should've seen it so much sooner. Smelt the charm on him. But he and Buttercup were so tied to one another. It was nearly impossible to distinguish the magic between them.

A mistake, but it wouldn't be made fatal if she could help it. Drawing on her snake like abilities, Sedusa spat into Butch's face. The venom stung and burned his skin where it made contact and forced him to jar backwards. Sedusa took advantage and pinned him down, her hands around his neck. "I really wish I didn't have to kill you Butch." She then leaned over him so that her lips were by his ear. Deciding to be playful before striking the final blow, she licked the shell of his ear before tugging on it with her teeth. "Having you as my pet would've been…delightful." Her chuckle echoed in Butch's ear as she gloated with Buttercup's body.

 _"_ _Now."_

Butch's eyes widened as much as they could in his blurry eyes state. _No,_ he thought beginning to hesitate.

" _Now!"_

Butch closed his eyes and released a yell.

He couldn't remember moving. Or remember the feel of piercing flesh. The sound of bones and muscles giving way under the force. What the wolf prince could and would forever remember is the look of shock on those delicate, but tough features. And the blazing warmth inside her chest as her heart struggled to beat. He would always the scent of blood—Buttercup's blood—as it ran down his arm and dripped to the ground.

However none of those compared to the looked of absolute pain in those wide eyes that flickered between sickly yellow and beautiful green.

* * *

 **Sorry, sorry, sorry. My deepest apologies to you my readers. This post took me much longer to write, not because of any writer's block, but because of a new job that has quite literally taken up almost all of my time. I'm working ten maybe twelve hours at the least. Thirteen to fourteen at the most** ** _and_** **commuting an hour to and from location. I've been writing a little bit every night to finish this out. I will be the first to say that this is not where I wanted to leave you guys, but I think I honestly would've gone crazy if I delayed posting any longer, so please** ** _please_** **forgive me. I will not forsake thee. You my readers mean so much to me. Thank you all for the never ending support.**

 **Until Next Time**


	28. Stay

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Stay

There was a stillness in the air as the two dark haired beings stared at the arm still jammed into the bleeding chest. In the light of the full moon, the blood that would normally look black shone like rubies as the drops dripped onto Butch's bare skin. Each drop that landed sizzled with agony against his heart—especially as he watched the battle of souls within Buttercup's body.

"You…" A cough full of blood poured over lips he'd felt he hadn't kissed nearly enough. "…bastard. I never thought you'd actually…kill her."

The heavy shuddering of a breath passed through Butch before he tightened his hand intending on crushing the heart, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Despite it still being Sedusa's voice the body was Buttercup's. The mutilation that he just did to it would haunt him for the rest of his days.

 _"_ _Finish it. It'll be okay."_ That damned voice whispered to him. _"Say the words. Verum."_

"Verum."

Sedusa's yellow eyes narrowed at the whispered utterance.

 _"…_ _meam…"_

"…meam…" Butch closed his eyes as his hand did the same, but only around Buttercup's heart.

 _"_ _Relinquo."_

"Relinquo." His heart was punctured just as he felt the spell travel from his body to Buttercup's.

A gasp was pulled from Sedusa as the spell started to push her soul from Buttercup's body. "Where…where did you…you find…that spell?"

Butch didn't answer as he saw the fading of the yellow in her eyes. It should've been a comfort, but there was none. As the yellow faded, it wasn't green that returned to her eyes. There was grey—dull, lifeless grey—and that only filled him with despair.

Weak, but cruel laughter came from above him. "Oh, how…how I wish…I had some…pity for you."

Butch glared into the fading yellow eyes of Sedusa. "I need nothing from you."

"No, but you…want something." She chuckled some more with blood dribbling from her lips. " _Wanted…_ something. Too bad…you damaged the…body. Now…you'll never have her."

The heaviness in Butch's chest paired with the lump in his throat made it very difficult for him to breathe. Swallowing past it, he nodded his head as he looked over the beautiful form that no longer housed the more beautiful soul he loved. "That may be, but at least now she's free from you."

Pulling his bloodied hand from her chest, Sedusa slumped forward, bracing on her hands and knees. "She'll never…be free. You've damned her!" she laughed falling to the ground.

"What?"

"Her soul…has already….been expelled from this body." She gasped. "She drifts attached to nothing. Caught between worlds."

While Sedusa continued to laugh, Butch gripped her shoulders and shook her violently. "You're lying. I saved her. _I saved her!_ "

Sedusa laughed a bit longer before gasping and expelling her last breath. With it a bright yellow essence came from her mouth and faded into the air surrounding them. Butch watched it disappear into the night before looking down at Buttercup's empty form. The cavity in her chest caused by his hand pooled with her blood and ran down her clothes at all sides. Blood also stained her face where Sedusa coughed, making it a startling contrast to her increasingly pale skin. Her grey eyes stared blankly at the over hanging moon, reflecting its fullness.

The stillness of the night overwhelmed Butch as the realization that Buttercup was gone settled over him. Shifting her so that she was cradled in his arms, he moved some hair from her face with his bloodied hand. The streak of red across her forehead did nothing to diminish her beauty.

"Oh Kitten." Butch whispered before burying his face into her neck smelling her and seeking her fading warmth. "I'm sorry."

When he pulled back and looked down at her face, tears welled in his eyes and threatened to spill over. Pressing his forehead to hers, he let the tears wash over her face, running through the blood and leaving red trails down her cheeks. Sobs began to break from his lips as he held her close and became covered in her blood.

"Buttercup." He cried brokenly.

* * *

 _The yellow circle that appeared in Buttercup's chest continued to grow and grow until almost all of Buttercup's body was engulfed. Bunny couldn't do anything but watch in tears as her sister's body disappeared._

 _"_ _Buttercup!"_

 _"_ _Bunny."_

 _The younger sister was looking around her frantically hoping something—anything—would help her. When she took Buttercup's yellowed hand, it dissolved into yellow dust that floated in the air around her. She wailed aloud and reached for the pieces of her sister's soul that threatened to float away._

 _"_ _No! No! Buttercup!"_

 _Buttercup looked over at her crying sister and exhaled softly. A soft smile came over her face. "Bunny, it's okay."_

 _"_ _No. Not okay. Will never be okay." Her sister cried._

 _"_ _It will." Closed her eyes and then looked up at the pieces of her soul flying around her. "It will."_

 _While Bunny cried, another figure appeared and walked toward them. He was a young boy with brown curls and grey—almost violet—eyes. He wore a purple vest over a white shirt and tan pants. He was looking down while holding something in his hands. It was glowing a bright green and reflecting of his face. It grew until it was spilling over out of his hands. Bunny looked behind her and stood up when she saw an unknown boy walking toward her sister and glared. "Who are you?"_

 _The boy didn't look up from what he was holding. His eyes were wonder filled as if what he held were the most precious thing in the world. "Bear."_

 _"_ _Why are you here?" When he didn't answer her, Bunny spread her arms out and stood directly in front of the young prince of Tartonia. "Don't go near my sister."_

 _Bear finally looked up into the fierce burning violet eyes of Bunny. "I was sent."_

 _"_ _By who? And what is…that?" Her aggression fled as she looked at the glowing green of her sister's soul. "How…?"_

 _"_ _My brother's soul sent me. It came to me and led me here." He then looked over Bunny's shoulder and at the disappearing woman laying on the ground. Stepping around Bunny, he kneeled and raised his hands over her. He then tossed Buttercup's soul into the air over her fading body. The two younger siblings watched as the green overtook the yellow and settled over Buttercup's body. She slowly reformed and regained her body._

 _Once she was complete, she sat up with a gasp. Bunny threw herself at her sister's body and hugged her tightly. "Buttercup. Oh, Buttercup."_

 _Bunny leaned back and held her sister's face in her hands. "I told you it'd be okay." She then brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. "I'm okay."_

 _Bunny smiled widely and then looked up at the young boy who helped to save her sister. "Thank you."_

 _"_ _Butch would be sad without her. He really loves her." Bear said as he looked down at Buttercup._

 _Buttercup smiled and nodded. "I know. I love him too."_

 _Bear smiled widely and nodded his head. He then turned to look over his shoulder as if he were called. "My parents. I have to go now." The young prince stood up and was about to walk away when he paused and turned to look at Buttercup. "My parents say thank you for saving my brothers."_

 _Buttercup could only smile in response. Bear then stopped and looked at Bunny. When he held his hand out to her, she looked startled and turned to Buttercup unsure of what to do for herself._

 _Her older sister looked between the young prince she'd only meet this one time and her sister and pursed her lips. Buttercup wanted to stay with Bunny—she couldn't describe the agony she felt at being parted from her—but she knew that there were others waiting for her. Blossom and Bubbles. Butch. Brick and Boomer. Ilana and Lance. Mac. Jack and Ashi. John. Noir. She would be leaving so many people behind. However, she didn't want Bunny to be lonely if she chose not to follow after Bear._

 _"_ _Bunny?" Buttercup waited until her sister turned to look her before continuing. Taking her hands in her own, she rested them in her lap. "Do you want to go with Bear?"_

 _The young girl was quiet for a moment before nodding her head._

 _"_ _You know you can." Buttercup urged her, knowing that if she didn't she'd be alone. She didn't want to think about how long she'd been alone before._

 _"_ _Are you sure?"_

 _"_ _Yes." She pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Now go."_

 _Bunny hesitated just a moment more, before standing up and walking up to Bear. She took a hold of his hand and together the two of them walked until they faded from view._

 _Buttercup sat where she was and pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to stem the tears that burned her eyes. Alone in the silent whiteness of limbo, she heard just the faintest of sounds. Lifting her head she looked around until she realized what it was she heard. The more she focused the clearer it became._

 _"_ _Bu….Butter…Buttercup._ _ **Buttercup.**_ _"_

 _Buttercup stood up and looked around her unsure of how she was going to respond to the voice unknowingly calling out to her._

 _"_ _Butch!" She screamed. "Butch, I'm here. I'm right here. Just…just… bring me back." She whispered when it when her prince stopped calling her. "Bring me back."_

* * *

Noir limped slowly to where Butch and Buttercup were. Seeing his lady so still and covered in blood distressed him greatly. His own heart beat heavily in his broad chest. Slumping beside them he whined aloud and nudged her still hand with his nose, hoping she would respond to his touch in some way. When she didn't, he let out a series of whines that eventually became cries that filled the night. He lost his larger form without meaning to shift, turning the bellowing cries to mewling wails that were no less painfilled.

Butch turned his attention to Noir with his own face wet with tears and his throat thick with a sob that eh could barely restrain. "I—I tried. I tried to save her." His voice broke as did the sob and he brought his hand over his face to hide his shame at having failed Buttercup. " _Buttercup."_

He wasn't sure how long he sat with her cradled against him as he cried. When he was able to bring his attention back to Buttercup's face, he brought his hand over her eyes and closed them, unable to bear staring at the grey that shone back at him. As he caressed her face, he ran his thumb over her chilly bottom lip.

What he did next was an act of impulse. Leaning his head down, he brought his lips to hers. Cold and tainted with the taste of blood, Butch searched for a semblance of the intoxicating sweetness that was Buttercup. When he found it he held on and cradled her head tight to him. While lost in his goodbye, he didn't notice the faint glowing that came from his skin in the form of Cragon runes. What he did notice was the tingling warmth and the sudden flood of sweetness in his mouth. Opening his eyes and pulling back, his emerald eyes widened as he saw the dancing of green runes go from her face to her neck and then down to her chest. Once there, whatever magic that was there at work began to heal the fatal wound. The blood had stopped welling and found its way back into her heart. The punctures that were made by his claws healed and slowly began to beat again. Each beat healed her more with muscle and bone reforming and returning to its original state. When there was nothing but smooth skin, Butch couldn't resist running his trembling fingers over it.

Buttercup inhaled sharply with a loud high gasp. Her body was pulled taut before the tension left and she took in a series of quick breaths. All the while Butch held her steady, not wanting to take his eyes off her, for fear that he had suddenly gone mad and was hallucinating. "Buttercup? Buttercup! Look at me! Look at me!"

Taking long enough to make every hair in his body stand on end, Butch waited with bated breath. When she finally did open her eyes, Butch let out a yell of relief and gratitude to God. Hot tears ran down his face as he looked her in her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes.

"You're—you—alive." He stuttered capturing her face with his bloodied hand.

When she was able to breath, she nodded her head. Buttercup took a shuddering breath before tears welled in her own eyes and she threw her arms around Butch's frame. Body trembling, she buried her face into his neck and inhaled his woodsy musky wolf scent.

"I thought I killed you." He shuddered around her in disgust with himself.

Buttercup shook her head, not wanting to speak, as she knew she wouldn't be able to. At least not yet. The emotions swirling in her were too great and just barely held back, es evident by the tears streaming down her face.

"Buttercup?" Butch whispered, growing worried with her silence. "Say something." He needed to know that it truly was her. "Anything."

"Thank you." She whispered brokenly. "Thank you." She cried into his shoulder.

* * *

Blossom searched the sky looking for any sign of the signal that she'd given Butch to release upon finding Buttercup and Sedusa. The seconds gave way to minutes and, with it Blossom's anxiety grew and grew until she was radiating ice along the grounds of the balcony.

Bubbles was tending to the princes as they were drained from the excessive use of magic. Brick had gentle coaxed her into leaving him be and focusing her attentions onto Boomer. He watched as Blossom paced and stared impotently at the dark sky. Drained as he was, he couldn't even muster up the strength to fend off the added chill in the air.

"What could've happened? He should've been deposited right where she was. He has to have found her. What if something went wrong?" she started lowly, but her voice grew louder and broke as panic settled in her belly. The helplessness she felt when Bunny was killed was gripping her heart and making it difficult for her to breath.

Bubbles turned to her sister and was ready to go to her side, when she caught Brick standing up in her peripheral vision. He was a bit unsteady on his feet but made it to Blossom and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her fretting. When she turned to him, her hands tightened on railing that she was bracing herself against. If she weren't, she was sure that she would collapse from the exhaustion—mental, emotional, and physical.

"Blossom—."

The wind suddenly blew around them and with it came a overwhelming sense of relief and comfort. Blossom gasped while Bubbles' eyes overflowed with tears. "Bunny."

"She's okay." Blossom laughed as she ran her hand over her hair. "Buttercup's okay. Bunny was with her. Bunny and someone else."

"Bear." Brick whispered with a tight throat. " _Our_ brother was with her, but how?"

"I don't know." Blossom said, but the smile that was on her face wouldn't fade. "But my sister is alive and safe. That's all that matters."

Bubbles stood up and stepped to Blossom. She grasped her hands tightly in her own. "We have to find them. Who knows what happened out there."

"Yes, we have to go now."

Brick nodded his head as he pulled himself from his shock. He noticed Boomer was still sitting on the ground staring aimlessly, unsure how to process what just happened. "Boomer?"

"I haven't thought about…Bear in a long time." Boomer said. He swallowed the ball of emotion that threatened to choke him. "I didn't realize how much I missed him."

Brick shared his brother's sentiments. "Me as well. Now, let's go get our siblings who are still lost in the woods."

"We know where they are." Bubbles said. "Bunny showed us where they are."

"Then let's go." Blossom said as she tugged Bubbles had to head to the stables.

Boomer and Brick followed them intent on escorting them through the woods. They were almost to the stables when Brick heard his name be yelled shrilly through the halls. The four-group procession turned and were only slightly surprised to see that Moira storming down toward Brick. Her dark eyes shining with indignation.

"I demand an explanation. NOW!" she snapped before turning her glare onto the girls. When she didn't get much more of a reaction than then turning and continuing down the hall, she huffed and turned to Brick. "Well?"

"Brick?" Boomer whispered.

As much as Brick wanted to leave with them, he knew he had to face the present situation that was his _fiancée._ "Go without me. Take Mac or Jack with you."

Boomer nodded as he followed the girls out of the castle. Brick turned back to Moira. "Where are they going?"

"No concern of yours." Brick answered shortly. "I needn't remind you that this is my castle. My home. If there is something you need to know then I will tell you."

"I needn't remind _you_ that we are to be married. When I become your wife things like this will not stand." She snapped at him.

"Things like what?" Brick challenged her.

Moira's face turned such a shade of red that it threatened to rival the color of Brick's eyes. "Things like tonight. What happened? I heard the commotion and people saying that there was an intruder. What happened and why was he here?"

Brick's sigh was degrees away from becoming a cloud of smoke. "Must I tell you?"

"You must."

Brick looked around the halls, before leading Moira further into the castle until they were in the library. After he closed the door behind him, he briefly thought about the time in where he laid with Blossom on the upper level. It heated his blood, but now wasn't the time to be caught thinking about such amorous moments.

Moira stood with her arms folded across her chest waiting for Brick to begin.

"The girls saved the lives of me and my brothers."

"I know that already. What has that have to do with what's happening now?" Moira snapped.

Brick thought carefully about his words before saying them. "There was someone who was after them. To repay our debt to them, we lent our protection."

"What of the threat?" Moira asked.

"We believe it to have passed." Brick said.

Moira exhaled in relief before straightening her back and looking up at Brick. "Good, now she can leave."

"Moira." Brick barely suppressed a groan. "It's not up to me what she does after this. If she wants to stay, she can stay. If she wants to leave, then…she can leave." He Hoped she chose to stay. It was anyone's guess as to what she would decide now. When she first spoke with him about the subject, she was adamant about returning to her home world. However, that argument he had with Buttercup not so long ago suggests that she'd changed her mind—or at the very least considered changing her mind. Now he wasn't so sure. The thought that Blossom wouldn't want to stay depressed him to no end.

The tightness around his eyes belied the nonchalance in his voice and the sight of it angered Moira. "You want her to stay, don't you?"

"It's Blossom's decision." His non answer and the definite tone in which he spoke gave no more room for discussion. When Moira opened her mouth to say more, Brick turned and made to leave the library.

"I won't stand to be married to a man who doesn't put his queen first!" Moira screamed at his back.

Brick froze with his hand on the handle and turned slowly to look at the irate form of Moira. "Don't think so little of me. I would honor my queen, because she would be my wife first. I'd put her needs above my own."

"The only one's needs I've seen you put above anyone else's is Bl—." She stopped short and gasped as a stomach-churning thought occurred to her. " _Blossom!"_ she spat.

"I already explained why and I grow tired of discussing this." Brick's own mood was dropping considerably.

"I grow tired of being treated like a fool. I know you lust for her. I won't be made a laughingstock while you toy with your plaything."

Brick's eyes flashed hotly at the insult to Blossom and with as frustrated as he was with Moira, he couldn't hold back his fire. "Do _NOT_ speak of Blossom in that way! Her worth is more than you'll ever know."

"Then maybe you should marry her rather than waste my time!" She snapped more out of spite than out of actual seriousness.

Unfortunately for her Brick saw a way out of his unwanted marriage and took it. "Fine, since you've given your blessing." A sense of sadistic pleasure ran through Brick at the look of shock and then mortification that ran across Moira's face.

"What?" Her voice no more than a whisper.

"You're more than welcome to stay for our birthday. The Winter Ball is a celebration none should miss." Brick said as he turned back leave the library.

Once he'd closed the door behind him, Moira stood in alone in the library with her face burning red. The humiliation of what she just cost herself boiled over and erupted in a piercing scream. That scream was heard through the door and had Brick cringing at the shrillness of the sound. Despite that, he couldn't hold back the amused chuckles that soon broke into full blown laughter. However, it died as soon as it came, because he knew that even if he did ask Blossom to marry him, he wasn't all that sure that she would say yes.

The suddenly lonely prince began to make his way to his room when he was ambushed by both the stern glare of Henry and the concerned gaze of Moses. He glanced between them both and sighed heavily, exhaling a cloud of smoke with it in exasperation. "I'm not in the mood."

"What was that?" Henry snapped at him, with the faint scent of alcohol on his breath.

Brick recoiled from the smell fighting against the urge to wrinkle his nose. "Nothing to be concerned about."

The prime minister rubbed his eyes that were still just a bit red rimmed from his drowning his sorrows. It was only hours ago that he was forcibly sobered by Moses upon hearing that an intruder had entered the castle and that a handful of people were injured. "I beg to differ. I turn my back for one second and hell breaks loose."

"Don't be so dramatic Henry." He sighed, he then moved between them intent on lying down in his room and try to reorder his thoughts. So much had happened in a small number of hours, and his mind at that moment chose not to keep up.

"Your highness, I'm afraid we must speak with you about what has happened tonight." Moses started, trailing behind Brick as he walked pasted his two nannies.

"There's nothing to talk about. The situation has been dealt with." Brick answered shortly, wanting nothing more than to be alone.

Unfortunately, Henry wasn't having any of that as he reached forward and grabbed onto Brick's arm and forced him to face him. In an act of pure irritation, Brick's skin heated to the point in that it burned Henry. The man yelped and drew his hand back in shock. The retort that was on his lips died upon being under the scorching glare of his highness. Moses wisely stayed quiet and waited with Henry as they watched the soon to be king walk down the hallways until he disappeared from view.

Henry turned to Moses and was about to speak with the library doors burst open and a red faced, and teary-eyed Princess Moira stepped out. She caught their startled gazes and turned in the opposite direction. The two men looked at one another not sure when the goings on of the castle had escaped so much of their notice that in just a few weeks.

Moses looked to say something when Henry raised his hand and shook his head. He turned on his heel and began to walk down the halls. Moses quickly fell instep beside him. "Where are you heading?"

"To oblivion, courtesy of a hundred-year-old wine that I've had stashed for special occasions." He replied.

Moses couldn't chastise him for that as he too felt that a drink was needed. Usually he was able to stay up to date with the princes' antics, but he'd become lost in the fray. The only ones who could possibly know what the trio of royals were up to would be their closest friends and those girls. However, as much as curiosity poked at him, he decided that he'd wait until morning—or late afternoon depending on how much he drank—to speak with them about it. For now he'd trust that everything was fine until told otherwise.

And he hoped that there wouldn't be an otherwise.

* * *

The moon was sinking into the sky as the youngest prince and two witches traveled to where their siblings were. Bubbles rode close to Boomer on her horse while Blossom was slightly ahead leading the way. She was quiet in her contemplation of the things that occurred before they left. Bubbles could sense the disquiet in her about having to leave Brick behind but knew that he had other obligations other than them. His duty to her was fulfilled.

Bubbles spared a glance at Boomer and saw that he was staring intently at Blossom. " _Don't read her mind."_ She called to him silently.

Startled by her sudden shout into his mind, Boomer turned to look at Bubbles with a raised brow. She shook her head and turned to face forward again. Boomer glanced between the two sisters before his eyes landed on Bubbles. _"Are you going to leave now?"_

 _"_ _I don't know._ " She thought somberly.

 _"_ _You don't have to. Blossom doesn't have to."_ Boomer thought to her, thinking of his brother. When Buttercup told him that Blossom had considered staying he was overwhelmed with joy, but it was short lived. She _had_ considered staying. Who knew what she would decide now. _"We can figure something out."_

Aggrieved blue eyes laid into him with speculation. " _What does that mean? Do you expect Blossom to be resigned to a mistress while Buttercup and myself easily get to be you and Butch?"_ she asked. _"That isn't fair to Blossom."_

 _"_ _Don't think my brother would take any pleasure in this. I'm sure you know how much he loves Blossom."_ Boomer stressed.

Bubbles sighed outwardly breaking the relative quiet of the night, drawing Blossom's attention to them. The yellow-haired witch had enough shame to blush as she was speaking about her sister within her vicinity. Blossom's brow furrowed as she glanced between the two of them before turning back to the front. Bubbles slumped a bit on her horse while Boomer reached out and ran his hand over her arm. She entwined her fingers with his briefly before retaking the reins of her horse.

Boomer tried not to let his feelings be hurt by the subtle brush off. "How much further will we have to travel?"

"We should reach them by daybreak." Blossom answered.

Boomer frowned as the rising of the sun was still a few hours away if the position of the moon was anything to go by. That was more than enough time for the mind to wander and feelings to develop.

And not always for the better.

* * *

The water from the nearby stream was nice and cool and thankfully clean. Butch cupped his hands and brought the water to his lips to take a drink. Behind him Buttercup watches as she stroked Noir lazily. His body was haphazardly bandaged with scraps torn from the clothes of the former Gang Green members. Butch has begrudgingly stripped Ace of his clothes so he wouldn't be naked. It was only done out of decency, but it angered him to no end smelling that vile man on him. With there being a water source before him, he was more than tempted to strip himself and wash the clothes till he couldn't even think about Ace anymore. For now, his needs were secondary. When he turned to look at Buttercup, a small sigh of relief left him. He couldn't believe that her halfcocked spell worked. There was so much risk and their opportunity almost pasted them by. If he'd been a second later, then he'd had lost her for good. His heart clinched in his chest at the thought of that happening.

As if she could feel him looking at her, Buttercup glanced up and smiled softly at him. She looked tired and worn out, but there was a lightness to her that he hadn't seen on her ever. It was like her soul was slowly rejoicing the newfound freedom from Sedusa's claws. A new Buttercup was before him and he couldn't wait to get to know her.

"How are you feeling?" Butch asked her as he walked over to her with cupped hands filled with water. He kneeled carefully and slowly brought his hands to her lips.

"Like my soul was ripped apart and thrown back together." She said before taking a slow sip from the water in Butch's hands.

There was brief tension in Butch's hands while Buttercup finished her drink. When she was done, he pulled his hands back and wiped them down on the borrowed pants he wore. "Are you feeling dizzy? As if you might vomit? Or collapse?"

Buttercup shook her head slowly as she looked up at Butch. "I'm okay." She said. "I'm…free. I'm free." She said again with a breathless glee lifting her tone.

"Yes, you are." Butch said as he settled next to her. Noir's ears flattened against his head and he growled weakly at him. Butch frowned, but let it go as he couldn't blame the creature for being irate with him. He _had_ broken a few of his ribs. "I'm sorry for what I did to Noir."

"Once my strength returns, I'll be able to heal him." Buttercup said as she leaned and rested her head on Butch's shoulder. She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and fall asleep where she was. It would be so easy for her to nod within Butch's arm with Noir's warm weight on her lap. She turned her head into Butch's shoulder and scowled at the mixing of his scent with that of that bastard Ace. "I hate this smell on you."

"Believe me, when I say that I hate it as well." Butch grumbled as he moved to take the shirt off.

"Leave it. It's cold out and I'm comfortable where I am." She yawned and settled against him.

Butch glanced down at her as her eyes closed and he felt his heart clench just the tiniest bit. It was much too fresh on his mind the look of her near death. He never wanted to see her look that way again. Her falling into slumber terrified him, but he knew he couldn't ask her to stay awake. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and took comfort in her breath heating his skin as she breathed. Her heart beating steadily under his arms. He stayed awake as long as he could stand before falling asleep around her…

Soft snapping of a twig jolted Butch awake and the tightening of his arms around Buttercup woke her. She inhaled sharply before turning in frantic circles looking for the threat. It was much unlike Butch whose focus was trained on one specific are to the right of them. His heightened sense had been slow to return to him, but enough had come for him to identify what or rather who was approaching.

"We're over here!" Butch called out, drawing Buttercup's attention to him. When he looked down at her, he smiled upon seeing her jade green eyes looking up at him. "Don't worry."

The dark-haired couple turned just in time to see the snout of a horse come around with Blossom looking around. When her eyes landed on Buttercup and Butch, she threw herself from her horse and ran to her sister. Butch helped Buttercup to stand and caught both her and Blossom when she collided into her with a hug.

"Thank the stars, moon, and mages above!" she gasped as hot tears ran down her face, mixing with those of her sisters as their cheeks were pressed together.

Buttercup hugged her sister back just as tightly if not tighter. "It's over, Blossom. She's dead."

Blossom stiffened in Buttercup's arms, before drawing back and looking her sister in the eyes. "What?"

"She's really gone, Blossom." Buttercup said with a breathless laugh of relief. "I'm free."

Blossom looked between her sister and the prince who saved her. Butch saw the emotion running over her face before she threw herself at him in a hug. "Thank you for saving her."

"I said that I would." Butch said once Blossom released him and he turned to Buttercup with a look that spoke of the many volumes of love he had for her. He smiled softly at her and reached for her, but before he could take her hand, she was wrapped in another hug by her younger sister. More tears and words were passed before they began speaking in that language of theirs.

Butch moved to give them a semblance of privacy. Noir was content to lie where he was looking up at his lady and her sisters around her.

"Butch!" Boomer jumped down from his horse and walked briskly to his brother's side. He gave him a quick hug before looking him over. "You look terrible." He laughed.

Butch snorted out a chuckle. "That may be, but it was worth it for her." Butch said as he turned to look at Buttercup.

The two princes watched the girls comfort each other with soft spoken words, and affectionate touches. Happiness radiated from them in waves that washed over the princes. Still, there was something at the back of Boomer's mind that he felt needed to be discussed. However, he knew that it would be best to do so once they had returned to the castle. What happened next would affect them all. "We should get going. Everyone was still quite shaken by the events of last night. I'm sure they'll only calm down once we return."

Butch turned to Boomer with a brow furrowing his brow. "How is Lance?"

"Don't know. As soon as you were sent, we didn't leave the roof until we knew where to find you." Boomer then gave him a pointed look. "Speaking of which, you never did set off that flare."

Butch's eyes widened at his own idiocy. Before he could apologize, a thought came to mind and it immediately filled him with suspicion. "How did you find us then?"

Boomer glanced at Butch with a soft smile on his face. He then reached out and clasped it onto his brother's shoulder. "The girls were shown the way."

"By who?"

"Bunny…and Bear." Boomer said carefully.

As expected, Butch shook him off and stared at him with incredulous eyes. "What?" Boomer nodded his head in affirmative. "No. _NO!_ "

"I can't exactly explain it, but when we were waiting, something rushed over us. The girls could…could hear their sister. Said that Bear was there." Boomer rushed to say. He placed both of his hands on Butch's shoulders to steady him as he slump over. "I believe it. I believe our brother was there."

Butch let out a breathless laugh. "After everything that's happened, I believe we should be open to anything."

"Right you are. Let's go home."

* * *

Ashi was on her way to retrieve breakfast when she heard a commotion coming from the guest halls. When she looked to peek, she was more than a littler surprised to see that Moira was having her bags packed and removed. Now more curious than ever, the assassin noblewoman made her presence known and sauntered forward. "Leaving before the ball? It's only a few days away."

Moira stiffened before she turned and scowled at the noble woman who held no restraint over her disdain for royalty. "I have matters back home to attend to." She said shortly keeping her eyes away from the probing stare she could feel boring into the side of her face.

"Hmmm. Your sudden departure doesn't have anything to do with all the ruckus that occurred last night now would it?" Ashi said, a slightly menacing edge to her teasing.

Moira snorted very indelicately for a princess as she folded her arms across her chest. "There appears to be nothing but ruckus here. Though I don't know why I'm surprised." She finally looked at Ashi, but it was down her upturned nose at her. "The princes seem to enjoy riffraff for company. I have more refined tastes."

The teasing glint slipped away as Ashi stepped uncomfortably close to Moira. "You wish for Brick as your husband, you take all that comes with him. The so-called riffraff are included."

Moira tried not to let the uncomfortableness of the situation show, when Ashi stepped back and proceeded to make her way to the dining hall to collect the late breakfast. Aside from herself, everyone else was still asleep.

The night before was a long one. Ilana refused to leave Lance's side and fell asleep in a chair beside him as he rested in bed with bandages wrapped tightly around his torso over his stitches. Jack and Mac stayed up to speak with Lance about the attack and the intruder. Ashi just didn't want to be left alone and stayed by Jack's side as the men discussed possible counter measures. Lance fell asleep first, then Mac left to seek out the princes. He came back with news that Boomer and the girls had left to retrieve Butch and Buttercup. Since Brick had stayed behind for whatever reason, Ashi could only assume that the danger had passed.

As she entered the dining hall, she saw Brick sitting at the head of the table, picking at his meal, rather than really eating it. Taking her seat beside him, she waited until he noticed she was there. When he did, he just about jumped a foot in the air.

"My god, Ashi!" he exclaimed before dropping the warped fork from his hand due to his fire. "Still as silent as any assassin."

She smiled in pride at that. "I saw Moira packing her things this morning."

After Brick managed to relax, he rose a brow at that. "Oh?"

His not so innocent tone belied any idea that this was a shock to him, and Ashi narrowed her eyes at him. "You knew she'd be leaving?"

"She's trying to save face." Brick answered vaguely as he reached for his cup. "Can't say I blame her after she made a complete ass of herself last night."

Ashi's eyes widened just the smallest bit at that. "Did she now?" her interest was more than a little piqued.

That spark of interest drew Brick's attention and he eyes her warily. "I don't know if I should be concerned that you're finding some pleasure in her humiliation."

The wicked smile that crossed her face was answer enough, and Brick wondered how he managed to…restrain—he'd be an idiot to believe her tamed—his wife.

"She basically gave me permission to marry Blossom." It was only hours ago that his previous engagement ended, and he still couldn't find the joy in it for more than a few moments at a time. He wasn't sure what Blossom's feelings were regarding the matter. Yes, they'd had lain together once during his forced engagement to Moira and he had stolen a kiss or two, but that didn't mean she'd say yes. She could just be taking what she could from him until she left. That thought path only served to depress him. His only hope was that once she learned of his ended engagement that she would decide to stay.

Ashi watched as his thoughts played across his face. He truly loved this girl. In fact, she could tell that each of the princes loved their chosen witch. The witches in turn loved them. She remembered how everyone doubted her and Jack's relationship, but he stuck to his courtship of her and became his wife. She didn't say anything, but she did take Brick's hand and give it a squeeze in comfort.

Brick smiled a bit and turned back to his untouched meal as Ashi stood up and prepared a tray of food for the group still sitting in the infirmary. Once she left, he gave up on the pretense of eating. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stomach anything until his brothers and the girls were back.

So rather than pretend to eat, he went up to the balcony of his room to watch anything coming towards the castle. He didn't see anything, save for Moira leaving. He couldn't deny the relief he felt as he saw her leave. Henry would try to take a slice of his hide for the engagement falling, but he can honestly say that it wasn't his fault. Moira was the one that said he should marry Blossom. She wouldn't tolerate being second. To save them the frustration of a loveless marriage it was best that they parted now.

The knocks that came to his door not long after Moira left were ignored as he kept his eyes trained on the horizon before him. The longer the morn stretched, the more tense Brick became until he saw the fiery head of Blossom. Once he saw her, he could make out their yellow and dark-haired siblings with her. The relieved smile that broke across his face was bright enough to outshine the brightest fire.

* * *

 **Second to last chapter my lovelies. I honestly hate how long it's been taking me to get these chapters out, especially so close to the end. But know this; I will not leave a story incomplete. That being said, once Powers if complete, the Coming of Age sequel will commence. It's been a long time coming for both the end of The Powers That Be and the start of Growing Up Is Hard. There is a bittersweet feeling that comes when you near the end of a story and the beginning of another. That will be coming to all my readers, hopefully sooner rather than later. I love you all so much and thank you for the never ending love and support.**

 **Until Next Time**


	29. Night of the Ball

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Night Of The Ball

The next few days were blur for everyone as prepared for the Winter's Ball. There was that and the breath of life that seemed to have been breathed into the castle. The cooks found new flavors and desserts to play with. The seamstresses were outdoing themselves with their designs. The princes were happy and that in turn made the witches and their friends happy. Moses took it all in stride, glad that a relative peace had settled over them.

The only one not in a gracious mood was Henry. When he noticed Moira's lack of presence, he immediately went to Brick and demanded answers. When all Brick told him was "The engagement is over," Henry all but tore his hair out.

"How could you allow this to happen?!" Henry raged as he paced the small space of Brick's study as the prince took care of paperwork that he was bit behind on.

"She was the one that said I should marry Blossom." Brick informed the prime minister. "It was practically a blessing." He then focused on his work.

Henry came to an abrupt stop in his pacing and turned wide hazel eyes onto him. "What?"

Brick glanced up and seeing that Henry wasn't going to move till he had an answer, sighed and put his quill down. He then leaned back in his chair and repeated the conversation he had with his ex-fiancée days ago. "She told me that rather than waste her time, I should just marry Blossom. I said 'fine'. Next thing I know Ashi is telling me that she's leaving."

Henry fell into the chair in front of Brick's desk and placed his face in his hands. "I don't believe this. She took your _word_ for it?"

Brick lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "I guess so." He then became contemplative. "Though…"

"Though?" Henry's body was tense with nerves and he wasn't sure he could take any more surprises.

Red eyes flickered up to the prime minister, before he shook his head. "Nothing. I have to finish going over these documents before the ball, so if you'll excuse me." He then went back to his work while Henry sat before him staring incredulously.

"You're going to ask for her hand, aren't you?" He made the gamble and Brick paused in his signing. There was a slightly nervous, but excited gleam in his eye that confirmed his suspicions. "You can't be serious."

"I am."

"She's a witch." Henry retorted.

"My brothers and I have the same magic." Brick then rose a brow at the prime minister. That look alone told him to rethink his statement. The last time Henry brought it up, Brick all but dared him to try to hold a trial against them.

"I'm loyal to you and your brothers. This kingdom. I'd never do anything to jeopardize that." Henry stated firmly.

Brick set his quill down again and turned all his attention to Henry, for he knew this man wouldn't relent until he got his way, or as of late just his point across. "Do you understand that we would never as well?" When Henry looked to retort, Brick raised his hand to stop him. "The worst is behind us now."

"If it is then why are they still here?" Henry huffed. "I thought the one you fancied said they would leave after all was said and done?"

Brick breathed deeply and leaned back in his chair. "They are honored guests for the Winter's Ball. Also, I'm sure Ilana would have someone's head if the dresses she had made for the girls were to go to waste."

A rough snort was all the answer Brick got from Henry for that answer. "Of course." He snarked sarcastically. "I think this is the first time I've looked forward to my _retirement_. I won't have to suffer through this infantile love you and your brothers find yourselves to be in."

"I hardly think what we feel for them is infantile. The lengths we went for them wouldn't be done if we didn't love them as much as we do. And know this…" he interrupted when Henry looked to have a nasty retort lying on his lips. "…they love us just as much in return."

There was no possible way to doubt the conviction that was in the would be king's tone and eyes. The prime minister chuckled lowly under his breath without humor and stood up. "I give up."

"What?" The king to be looked up at the suddenly tired face of the man who helped raise him.

"I've done all that I can to make this kingdom thrive and you seem hell bent on destroying that." Henry bemoaned. "I thought we raised you and your brothers better than that."

Brick was about to retort when he caught not just the disappointed but also hurt look that passed over Henry's face. He remembered that Henry wasn't just the prime minister of Tartonia, but also his guardian. He just couldn't see that since the man irritated the living daylights out of them and refused to "coddle" them. This was the first time that Brick was seeing that the man actually _cared_ about him and his brothers. They just weren't his wards and future of the kingdom. They were his family.

Deciding to take pity on the man, Brick sighed and hand a hand through his hair. "You've done more than what was asked of you, and I must say, it was greatly appreciated. Thank you."

Hearing words of gratification touched Henry deeply in his heart. However, he still had his pride and wasn't about to let Brick see how much it meant to him to hear those words. So without another word he turned and left the study. "I'll see you at the ball tonight." He said over his shoulder. Outside in the hall, Henry leaned against the door and took a shuddering breath. He sniffed back the tears that formed in his eyes and pushed himself from the door. His stance straightened and walked down the halls, with a certain lightness that he hadn't felt in weeks.

* * *

The mid-afternoon light shone through the small spaces the curtains allowed to stay open. Still, it did nothing to hide the two forms entangled in one another from the each other's sight. Their magic heightened vision allowed for the two of them to make out each and everyone of the other's features. The soft curve of her cheek that made up the sharp angles of her chin. The scratchy stubble that grew from the scruff of beard that started at his chin. The hard and defined lines of his masculine body. The gentle hills and swells of her feminine felinesque form. Their dark almost black hair sprawled across the soft grey of the sheets and cushions. His emerald green eyes locked intently and intimately with the most beautiful jade green eyes.

The wolf prince brought his hand up to run his fingers through the cat like witch's hair, smirking when her more animal ears appeared from out of the tangle of her hair. Running his hand upward, he kept going until he was stroking her soft velvety ear. When a content purr erupted from her, Butch couldn't stop gruff laugh that came from deep in his throat.

"Purring now, are we?" he teased when a faint blush came across her nose. ''That's adorable."

"Shut it." She huffed while her tail flexed behind her before coming to wrap itself around Butch's leg. "You're not without your own growls and howls, Butch. I even swear I heard you whine once or twice these past couple of days."

As she laughed at his expense, Butch drew her closer to her and growled playfully. "It wasn't a whine. It was a sigh of pleasure."

"A very high pitched and dog like sigh." Buttercup continued to tease as Butch laid kisses along her neck, catching a particularly ticklish spot that had her retreating from him.

Butch followed her as she moved, eventually pressing her into the sheets. When he inhaled deeply the scent of their mixed musk filled his nose. It was a heady mixture of her jasmine and feline with his woodsy and canine smells. Just underneath it was the salt of sweat and aroused pheromones. To anyone else, the scent would either be hard to detect or if their could smell it, unappealing. To him it was ambrosia. If the smell wasn't already seeped into his and her skin, he'd wish to bottle it up and wear it all the time.

The smell also stirred his body to life again and he moved so that he could join himself with Buttercup's body again. He hadn't done much else, besides eat and sleep in Buttercup's presence. Since returning to the castle the two have him have rarely been apart.

Brick and Boomer wanted to tease their brother for his lovesick puppy impression, but they could hardly find fault. The experience the two of them had out in the woods was once that neither their siblings could hope to understand. Their souls had entwined, making them so much closer than any couple could physically be. Blossom and Bubbles saw their heightened love for one another as something to envy and to fear. Envy for Buttercup would never lack for love, but fear for how broken hearted she will be if parted from Butch.

However, that was a fear for another time. Tonight was for celebrating.

Buttercup felt Butch's cock hardening against her and sighed dramatically. "Haven't you had enough?" he laughed as his kisses found themselves covering her face.

"Never." He mumbled before pecking her lightly and brushed her hair back.

Buttercup's tail moved to a more comfortable position and curled itself around Butch's waist. Her prince didn't say anything as he prepared to push forward and be wrapped in her warmth. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for them.

A very insistent round of knocking sounded on the door, drawing a deep and irritated growl from Butch. "Who is it?"

"Ilana. Let Buttercup out." The princess called through the door.

Butch snorted and turned his attentions back to Buttercup only to be met with another series of knocks. This time more insistent and impatient. "Go away, Ilana!"

"Not until you release Buttercup." She shot back, not one to be deterred. "There is a ball tonight and she needs to get ready."

"Yes, tonight! It's just barely made it's way into the afternoon." Butch shot back irritated that his arousal had gone down to the delayed gratification. He sat up on his knees and faced the door. "GO AWAY!"

"Buttercup needs to have a decent meal, a hot bath, and some time spent with her sisters." On the other side of the door, Ilana propped her hands on her hips and glowered at the door. "You've had her locked away for days on end."

There was a faint rustling along with another growl. Thudding footsteps came rushing to the door that was wrenched open by a snarling, naked beast of a prince. Ilana's face bled red, but to her credit her eyes never dared to stray from his face. "I said to go away."

"And _I_ said, she needed to spend time with sisters." Ilana told him. "You can have her back later."

"My castle. My word over yours." Butch taunted with a triumphant edge to his tone.

Ilana folded her arms over her chest and came very close to pouting. "Tonight's the Winter's Ball. A formal occasion, Buch. Buttercup needs to get ready properly."

Butch ran a hand over his face exasperated with his long-time nuisance of a friend. "She can get ready in my room."

A delicate scoff escaped Ilana as she resisted the need to give Butch the once over. "If how you've kept her holed up in your room is anything to go by, I very much doubt she'll be ready in time for the ball. I suspect the two of you would miss the whole affair, if you were to 'help' her prepare." The pointed look she gave his face held all the accusation.

Whatever Butch was about to say was cut off by the sudden appearance of Buttercup who was woefully fully dressed and running her fingers though her hair. "Buttercup?"

Turning, Buttercup almost laughed at the betrayed look on Butch's face. "I can't very well attend a ball, smelling like night after night of…" the blush that spread was pretty and tempting Butch to pull her back and slam the door in Ilana's face. "Maybe you should spend some time with your brothers. After you get dressed."

His growl of annoyance was accompanied by the slam of the door as he disappeared behind it. Ilana couldn't contain her giggles as she took Buttercup's hand and led her down the hall. "It's when he acts like that, I remember he is a prince. Whenever he doesn't get his way, he acts so spoiled."

Buttercup laughed as Ilana led her down the halls to where they would meet her sisters, Ashi, and Gabrielle. Aside from spending every moment with Buttercup, Butch had followed through with sending a carriage to Townsend to pick up both Gabrielle and John. Her memories of the girls hadn't been restored, but she did remember the shy young knight that couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her. The young woman from the small in was more than pleased to be seeing him again.

"Oh, tonight is going to be magical." Ilana gushed with a twinkle in her eye. "Come, we have lots of pampering to do before we get dressed."

* * *

Not long after Buttercup was essentially kidnapped, Butch begrudgingly got dressed and went to find his brothers. He found them in their mother's garden. Boomer was standing over Brick as he was rifting the garden while on his hands and knees. Butch walked up to Boomer who spared him a brief glance before turning back to Brick.

"What's he doing?" Butch asked as he saw his elder brother continue to dig into the earth.

"I'm looking for the box."

"What box?"

Boomer sighed heavily and folded his arms over his chest. "Apparently he's known where our parents' rings were."

Butch's green eyes widened, before he reached down and grabbed Brick by the shoulder. "Have you?"

Brick brushed off Butch's hand and went back to digging. "Yes." The trowel he was using to feel for the box he'd buried them in tore through the ground and grunting in frustration when he didn't feel any hard edges. "I buried them in the garden."

"Why?"

"I didn't want them lost."

"And it made sense to bury them in Mother's garden?" Butch asked, mildly in irritation that his brother would keep something so important from them.

Brick's annoyance showed in the shape of smoke coming from his nose, but he didn't turn around to face his brother. "There is a great sense of irony in that the mutt would lecture me about burying things in the ground."

Hard emerald eyes snapped sharply onto his yellow haired brother as he failed to repress his laughter. The growl that escaped him was short and followed by a snort. "Also, why the sudden need to dig it up. I feel there more than sentimental value attached to this."

The trowel tugged at a hard edge once, twice, before Brick began to dig around it. Soon the dirt stained mahogany from years of concealment saw its first rays of pale sunlight in many years. Digging around the box until it came loose, Brick pulled it free and set it on his lap, uncaring about the mess his clothes were becoming. His brothers stepped forward to look over his shoulders and too in their family crest. The colors had long since faded, but the checkered shield with a stripe going diagonally across it along with the red rose and a black wolf was ever present. Inhaling deeply, Brick turned the single lock and lifted the lid. Finding a smaller simpler box, Brick reached and held it reverently in his hand. When he finally opened the box, there was s collective gasp amongst the princes as they laid eyes on the rings their parents once wore.

Their father's ring was golden. The inside was engraved with the name of the first king of Tartonia. _Barak of Fire._ A modest ruby sat at the top. Beautiful as the ring was, it was nothing compared the to queen's ring. Gold as well, but with a spiraling row of small rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. At the top was an amethyst diamond that sparkled faintly in the light.

"They're just as I remembered." Brick said as he stood up.

Butch nodded in agreement, but his question still hadn't been answered. "But why are you bringing them out of hiding now?"

Brick looked to Butch and Boomer letting a large smile spread across his face. "I'm going to ask Blossom to marry me?"

"When?" Boomer asked as Brick turned and started going into the castle. His brothers followed closely behind him as closed the box and held it close to his chest.

"Tonight, after the ball." Brick informed them. "I'm going to bring her Mother's garden and propose to her here."

Butch contemplated the meaning of Brick's proposal. If Blossom said yes, then she would stay and so would her sisters. Meaning, he'd stay with Buttercup. That alone was enough to make him smile. After all that they'd been through together, he knew that being apart from her now would only tear him apart. He loved her more than anything in the world and he knew that she felt the same. "I'm happy for choice. Hopefully she says yes to being bound to your ugly hide forever."

Brick shoved his brother in jest. "I'm not the only with an ugly muzzle for a face, wolf boy. That being said, I'm surprised you see you out in the open. Has Buttercup tired of you already?"

This time when Butch growled, it was at the thought of Ilana rudely interrupted his time with his kitten. "She was stolen away by Ilana. We probably won't see them until the ball." He grumbled.

"Knowing Ilana, I'm sure it will all be worth it." Boomer chuckled.

Butch could only begrudgingly agree before a shift in the hair made his hair rise. Turning to look at the sky his nose twitched as the scent of magic drew his attention. For his brothers, a certain tingle went down their spines making them stop and look up as well.

"Was that magic just now?" Boomer asked.

"Maybe. It could just be the girls." Brick said as he tore his eyes away and started down the hallway again.

Butch wasn't so sure, but he didn't give it too much thought. Today was their birthday and festivities were going to begin soon. It was best not to worry unnecessarily.

* * *

After a long, pleasurable afternoon of pampering which included a luxurious bath with many fragrant oils, cleaning and grooming of their fingernails, and hair their hair styled, they were almost ready for the ball. They were now getting dressed and were preparing to head down soon.

Ilana was dressed in an orange off the shoulder ballgown with wide bell sleeves and yellow accents as she made her way to the girls' room. She knocked gently on the door and waited for them to answer. As the door in front of her was coming open, Butch's door opened and Ilana tugged the door to girls' room closed.

"Just a moment." She said before turning to face the wolf prince. He was dressed in a crisp cream shirt with an emerald green waistcoat and black pants tucked into boots. He usually unruly hair was combed back, and a silver crown sat on his head. "Butch, I thought you'd be with your brothers already."

"I wanted to escort Buttercup down." He answered as he came to stand in front of their door and Ilana.

The foreign princess shook her head and blocked her path. "I think not. You and your brothers will only see them when they are presented to the public."

"Ilana, it's my birthday. You've already stolen her for the day." Butch snarled lightly. "I'd like to walk my Kitten down."

Ilana wagged her finger at him. "Then let this be her gift to you. She's nervous."

"I'll meet you in the ballroom," Buttercup spoke through the door. "We shouldn't be long."

Butch's brow furrowed a bit in frustration, but he relented when Ilana shooed him away with a smile.

"Fine." Butch muttered. He took one lingering look at the door and then made himself scarce.

Ilana waited until she could no longer see Butch, before slipping into the girls' room. Her smile was bright until she noticed the slight tension with them. "What wrong?"

Blossom was the first to turn, her smile tight around the edges. She shook her head gently and turned to her sisters. "Nothing, and just nerves. We've never been to a ball before."

Looking at them, Ilana could see that was part of it. Blossom had stood at the window looking outward her arms folded tightly across her chest. Bubbles sat delicately on the bed as she fiddled with a loose tendril of hair. Buttercup stared at herself in the mirror, as beautiful as she could be aside from the grimace that sat on her face.

"I feel strange wearing a dress." Buttercup mused aloud. "I know I shouldn't, but…" she took a deep breath. "with Sedusa she—."

Before she could say more, Ilana stepped up to her and took her hands in her own. "No, no, no. None of that. She is gone and she will not make you a victim after death. Tonight, you and your sisters will be attending the Winter's Ball." She turned and smiled at the other sister witches in the room. "With the crown princes of Tartonia as their guests of honor, so all of you—especially you Buttercup—hold your head up high."

Noir with a fancy collar of emerald and silver rubbed against the bottom of Buttercup's dress. His mother reached down to pick him up and she nuzzled his soft fur. "You're right. Thank you, Ilana."

The princess smiled and then gestured to the door for the girls to follow her. "Now to the ball."

Buttercup and Bubbles were right at Ilana's heels as they exited the room. Blossom stayed behind and looked at the sky a moment longer. That surge of magic she and her sisters felt earlier in the day was brief, but it worried her. Someone had come through to their world and she was concerned about who it could be. With Sedusa gone, she wasn't sure who else would come searching for them. Blossom had the foreboding feeling that something was going to happen. Nothing bad, but just something...

* * *

The ballroom was something to behold. The crest of the Tartonian kingdom was hung on banners from the ceilings. Garlands of white flowers hung down from the chandeliers. Music played softly while people talked and laughed. The food was delicious. The drink always flowing. Moses and Henry were dressed in their best clothes and were interacting with the guests just waiting for the princes to arrive. Once they did, the true celebrations could begin.

"Henry!" Moses called over the small group of women and men that were flocking around Henry. The man did have a flare for the dramatic and wore his most flamboyant clothes for the festivities. "Enjoying yourself I see."

Henry simply raised his glass at Moses before catching sight of a striking yet unfamiliar face in the crowd. He had brown hair and glowing green eyes that Henry just wanted to spend more time looking into. Unfortunately for him when he blinked, the man had disappeared from view. The prime minister looked around, but after a moment couldn't remember what he was searching for. His attention was then captured by a hand that stroked his lower back in a _very_ enticing way. The night truly was young and so was his potential bed fellow.

The mysterious man smiled to himself as he made his way through the room. He hadn't yet seen any of the ones he was looking for, but he did feel some magic in the room. Going toward it, he saw a young couple nervously and awkwardly fumbling over their words with one another. When no one was looking, the man waved his fingers and a green tendril of magic floated on the air. The whispered spell for a moment's bravery had the young man reaching his hand out and asking for the girl's hand for a dance. She gladly took it and together they went to the center of the ballroom where others were dancing. The mysterious man chuckled to himself and continued to move throughout the ballroom.

Suddenly the horns blew, signaling the arrival of the princes. Everyone turned toward the doors where the princes stood. Butch standing in his green outfit with Boomer beside him with a blue waistcoat over a white shirt and grey pants with black boots. His golden waves were combed back much like his older brother with a silver crown atop his head. In front of them both stood Brick with a soft grey shirt that was paired with a black waistcoat under a striking red cape that billowed out behind him. His hair was pulled into a braid that trailed down his back. His golden crown completed the regal look and told every that this boy—no man, would be king.

"Presenting your princes of Tartonia. Prince Boomer, Prince Butch, and your future king Prince Brick." The announcer called out. Once their names were presented the three men of twenty years walked into the ballroom to applause and the crowd singing happy birthday to them. They smiled into crowd and were gracious, but if one looked a bit closer they would see the yearning in their eyes. The girls hadn't arrived yet. Fortunately, it was still early.

While the princes were making their way through the crowd, Boomer caught a thought that stood out greatly from the others. _Interesting. Very interesting._ The younger prince looked in the direction of the thought and caught the eyes of a woman with striking green eyes and red hair draped down her back.

"Boomer? Is something wrong?" Butch asked noticing his brother's distraction.

Boomer looked back at his brother before turning and seeing that the mysterious woman was gone. He looked around but shook his head and decided that it wasn't something to worry about now. "No. It's nothing."

The princes made it to the center of the ballroom and allowed for their subject and guests to make their way to them to speak with them. Many words passed were of congratulation on their birthday celebration and well wishes for the future.

The red-haired woman rose a brow as she watched the princes make their way through the crowd. AS she was about to disappear into the crowd, she turned and almost ran into a young noble couple. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head as he stepped aside to let the other woman pass. "Not a problem." As she was passing, she glanced at Ashi and let her fingers brush over her lower abdomen letting a swirl of pink magic sink into her body.

A sharp gasp escaped Ashi and she brought a hand to her stomach. She looked back at the strange woman, but she was gone before she could truly register what happened.

"Are you all right?" Jack noticed Ashi's shiver and wrapped his arm around her tighter.

Holding tight to her husband, Ashi nodded her head and tried to shake off the bizarre feeling that came over her. Jack was unconvinced but he led Ashi to the rest of their friends.

Ilana was the first to reach the princes as she wrapped all three of them in a group hug. "Happy birthday!" she called to them. When she stepped back, Lance put his arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Ilana. Have you all been enjoying yourselves so far?" Brick asked, trying to be the gracious host that he needed to be for the guests.

Jack laughed as he watched Brick and his brothers pretend to be regal when he knew otherwise about them. "We're having a great time, your highness. However, I think you three are somewhere else right now."

"Missing your Kitten?" Ilana teased Butch as his eyes kept straying to the large doors waiting for them to open.

Everyone laughed a bit at that aside from Butch. He truly was anxious to see Buttercup. Since returning to the castle the two of them have hardly been apart. They sought comfort with each other and did so with sweet words and intimate embraces. Today has been the first day they've spent so much time apart. He wanted her in his arms always.

"We haven't seen them all day." Boomer commented.

Ilana beamed brightly. "We needed to prepare accordingly. This would be the first time they'd be presented to everyone."

"First impressions are so important." Ashi snarked softly while Jack pressed a soft kiss to her temple. Strangely enough, a blush came across her face and a soft sigh escaped her. When Jack rose a brow at her, she turned her head and tried to regain her composure.

"And we're about to see the fruits of your labors." Lance gestured to the door with his chin and smiled in amusement as the crowd fell silent. The doors had slowly swung open, but there wasn't any of the fanfare that the princes received. Only the announcer's voice brought everyone's attention to the young witches.

"Presenting the honored guests of the crown. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup of…Townsend." The princes turned and felt all their breath leave them as the girls were revealed to everyone.

Bubbles stood in an off the shoulder blue sheath of a dress that shimmered with silver accents that made her look like a water nymph. Her golden tresses were pulled over one shoulder revealing one of two sapphire earrings that pierced her ears. Buttercup's dress was a shimmering jade with looping sleeves that revealed glimpses of her flawless skin. Her hair was molded into waves that framed her face. A tiara of silver siting on her brow. Noir stood proudly at her side enjoying the attention with his fur a glossy black and nice formal collar of silver and jade silk. A simple topaz rock hanging from the center. Blossom stood between her two sisters in a pale pink dress that sparkled like diamonds. Her hair was pulled into a crown that had hair tendrils falling around her face a simple necklace resting between her collarbones.

The crowd murmured as the girls made their way through the crowd until they were standing before the princes. There was a moment of silence before Blossom cleared her throat and curtsied before Brick. "Happy birthday, your highnesses."

"Happy birthday." Bubbles and Bubbles echoed behind her and curtsied.

"Thank you." Brick said, before he cleared his throat and held his hand out to Blossom. "Permit me a dance?"

Blossom blushed lightly and placed her hand within his. The king to be then led Blossom to the middle of the ballroom and began to lead her in a dance. The other princes followed suit and soon everyone was dancing again. Still, murmurs of conversation were stirred towards who the girls were and how they knew the princes. It was all ignored as the future king spun with his love in his arms.

"You look beautiful." Brick whispered to her.

"Thank you." Blossom whispered. "You look like a king."

Brick pulled her close and rested his cheek against hers. "And you a queen."

Laughter bubbled on Blossom's lips. "Right."

A secret smile spread on Brick's lips as he and she continued to dance. "After the ball, I wish I show you something."

"What?"

"It's a surprise."

"You're giving me something, yet it's your birthday?" Blossom inquired.

Brick rose his chin slightly and put up an exaggerated royal façade. "As is _my_ birthday, I can do as I wish." He said, chuckling as she shook her head at him.

"Hmmm, I'll try to keep that in mind." Blossom said as she allowed herself to be carried away in the moment.

Butch and Boomer were not far behind their brother as they and their significant others made circuits on the dance floor.

Ilana stood with Lance clinging to his arm and feeling very proud of herself. Lance hadn't fully recovered, but he wasn't about to stay the night lying in bed. As he shifted to a more comfortable position, he stumbled and fell back into another person. The man behind him caught him and righted him quickly.

"My apologies, sir."

"Think nothing of it." The large man with dark features and shaggy hair said as he looked over the young man before him. He then placed his hand on his shoulder. "Wounds are well earned."

"How did you know about…?" a tingle ran through him as the man removed his hand and turned to fall into the crowd.

Ilana noticed the distracted look on her companion's face and nudged his shoulder. "You all right?"

"Yes." Though there was hint of confusion in his tone, but he couldn't remember exactly why he was confused. "It's nothing."

The large man made his way to the shadowed corner of the ballroom where his two companions stood. The woman smiled warmly at him while the other man folded his arms. "You took your precious time, Kevin."

"Ben, let him be." Green eyes looked out to the three girls that caused the cosmos to flare so brightly with magic.

"Do you want to take them back to Cragon now Gwendolyn?" Kevin asked as he looked back at his lover and her cousin.

From their hiding place, Gwendolyn could see the joy and the love that the young witches shared with the princes. Taking them from this world would be painful for all of them. "Let's wait until the end of the ball. Allow them this night with ones they love."

* * *

As the night drug on, Brick started to get anxious. The time was drawing nearer for when he would take Blossom from the celebration. The weight of the ring in his pocket grew with each passing minute. His nerves started to show in the form of his rising heat. Blossom being as close as she could feel the rising heat from him.

"Is everything all right Brick? You're making my hands sweat." Blossom said as she exhaled a breath of cooling air over Brick's face.

"Yes. It's just…there's something I want to ask you." Brick spoke, swallowing the nerves that caught in his throat.

"What is it?"

Brick glanced around before tightening his grip on her hand. "Not here." He then took a deep breath. "It's a bit sensitive to speak of around so many ears."

"Then where?" Before Brick could answer, Blossom caught sight of someone familiar over Brick's shoulder. Gwendolyn beckoned Blossom to follow her and then disappeared from sight.

"Blossom?"

Pink eyes flitted to red worriedly. Blossom pursed her lips and then pulled away from Brick. "Excuse me, but I have to see to something. I'll be back." She then walked past Brick and into the crowd following after Gwendolyn. "I hope."

Brick turned with a furrowed brow, but didn't have time to ponder as another woman stopped him in his pursuit and asked for a dance. Unable to find a polite way to say "no" he then took the woman's hand and began to dance with her. However, he was unable to stop the worry that filled his stomach.

* * *

Not far from where Brick was dancing with a new partner, Boomer and Bubbles were twirling in circles as they danced. Their laughter filled the space around them as they relished in each other's embrace.

"I've never had fun like this before." Bubbles told Boomer as the music continued to play and the people around then kept dancing.

"Neither have I, not for a long time." Boomer answered. "I wonder if this can last forever. Do you know a spell that can do that?"

Bubbles laughed gleefully as she was spun once again and as she did so, stumbled into another dancer. She looked up to apologize when her words caught in her mouth and breath left her body. The smile that was one her face fell as she took a step back and bowed shallowly. Ben inclined his head for her to follow and then disappeared into the crowd. Bubbles' sapphire eyes were wide as they followed him. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her back that she came out of her shock. She gasped aloud and turned to Boomer who was staring at her curiously.

"Are you all right? You went pale and your mind blank for just a moment." Boomer looked around briefly for what could've startled her.

Bubbles' mouth moved, but no words came out. Instead she stood on her toes and placed a quick kiss to Boomer's lips. The prince was about to pull her closer when she pulled back and turned away. If Boomer couldn't taste her on his lips still, then she would've thought she were never there to begin with. Still, the moment left him confused as to what just occurred.

* * *

Butch couldn't stop staring at the vision that was Buttercup. He remembered when he first teased her about wearing a dress. Little did he know how stunning she could actually be when wearing one.

"Stop your staring." Buttercup said as she and Butch walked arm in arm through the ballroom.

The wolf prince led her to the tables where food and drink had been laid out. He picked up a cup and handed it to her before picking up his own. "Why? Am I embarrassing you?"

"Yes, in fact you are." Buttercup said as she hid her blush in her cup. "I'm not used to dressing this way."

"It's just…you look so beautiful tonight." His eyes caught the surprised and then warm look that Buttercup laid upon him. "I wouldn't think it possible for you to be more lovely than you already were."

At that Buttercup laughed inelegantly into her cup, splashing wine over her face. Setting her cup down she exchanged it for a napkin and brought it to her chin. "Who are you and what have you done with the mutt?"

Butch laughed along with her before his nose twitched and he caught a strange scent. Snapping his head up, he looked around for what or who it was coming from. His eyes locked onto Kevin. He was walking directly toward them, but what unsettled Butch the most was his focused stare on Buttercup and the scent of wolf coming from him.

"Butch? What—?" The same scent that had drew Butch's attention now had hers and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. The scent was similar to Butch's—musky and canine—but it was mixed with a very distinct scent. A scent of herbs and magic. This person smelled of Cragon. When she turned her head, she gasped and stood ramrod straight as Kevin approached her. He stopped about two feet away from her, but it was only because Butch placed himself between her and the rapidly approaching male.

A snarl was on Butch's lips that spoke of promised violence for the intruding into his territory and approaching his female. Kevin snarled back but as a warning to stand down, rather to challenge. The tension between the two alphas washed over Buttercup uncomfortably and she quickly sought to cut through it. Placing a hand on Butch's back she urged him to turn to her. His eyes never left the man before him, but his head leaned in her direction.

"Butch, he's not a threat. I know him." Buttercup spoke lowly.

"Who is he?" Butch asked still locked in the battle of wills with the other male.

Buttercup swallowed and moved to step around Butch. When he went to grab her, she raised her hand and held him off. "It's okay. He won't hurt me."

"Buttercup." Butch's eyes finally left the man and turned to his Kitten.

She looked away from him and allowed Kevin to escort her away. Butch wasn't sure how long he stayed rooted in his spot in disbelief, but then he surged forward to try and stop them from leaving. Unfortunately, the two of them disappeared in the crowd. Butch forced his way to the center, but only grew confused when he spun in a circle and didn't see a glimpse of Buttercup or the man who whisked her away. As he looked through the crowd, he also noticed that neither Blossom or Bubbles were amongst those celebrating their birthday either.

Worried as he was, he sought out his brothers hoping that whatever was happening could be figured out before it unfolded.

* * *

Blossom found herself outside on the balcony, the cold having little affect on her despite her exposed arms from her elegant dress. She looked around until she saw Gwendolyn. She was sitting on a bench with her back to Blossom looking up at the waning moon. Blossom slowly approached her stopping about a foot behind her. She bowed her head deeply in respect.

"High Council Sorceress Gwendolyn." Blossom breathed.

The sorceress turned her head and looked at Blossom with a smile. As she stood up, she noticed that Blossom's other sisters were making their way to them, escorted by her cousin Benjamin and her lover Kevin, both who were part of the council that had been enslaved by Sedusa. Buttercup and Bubbles stood beside their sister while the Council Mages went to stand by Gwendolyn. The girls hung their heads as they waited for their highest authority to speak.

"At last we meet the three witches who have caused so much trouble." Gwendolyn tutted as she looked between the three girls, her eyes lingering on Buttercup. "You're much younger than I expected."

Blossom cringed at the comment but held her tongue and kept silent. The girls kept their heads bowed as they waited for her to continue.

"I guess it explains such recklessness. Theft. Realm jumping. Giving magic to humans. Using spells more advanced than your capabilities of controlling or understanding. Need I go on?"

Blossom risked a glance at her sisters, before peeking up at Gwendolyn. "Sorceress, my sister's life was at stake. Sedusa—."

Kevin held up a hand to Blossom and she dropped her eyes. Her teeth began to worry her bottom lip as she waited. "We know all about Sedusa and her blatant abuse of magic." Kevin informed her.

"The moment she died, whatever spell that hung over the council disappeared." Ben explained. "With her dead, the only ones we needed to find were you three."

"But there were four." Gwendolyn's eyes narrowed just a bit, before she sensed the extreme sadness that radiated from them. Her eyes widened a bit before closing in sympathy the to girls. "Such a shame. You have our condolences for your loss. That being said we have much to discuss and this is not the place to do so."

Buttercup looked up suddenly worried about what she was saying. "What does that mean?"

"It means we will be returning to Cragon, and you three will be coming with us." Ben answered as he lifted his hands along with Gwendolyn and Kevin. The swirl of magic between the three of them opened a portal that ruffled their clothes as the wind blew abnormally.

"Now?" Bubbles gasped as she looked to Blossom for guidance. "But…there are people here that need us."

"Bubbles." Blossom chastened in a low voice. "We have to go."

"Blossom!" her younger sister cried, with tears filling her eyes. "What about the princes? Boomer?"

"Butch?" Buttercup cut in from her other side.

"Brick?" Bubbles pleaded. "What about them? Can't we at least say goodbye?"

Blossom looked between her sisters unable to find the words to say when the decision was made for them. The portal was already pulling at their physical bodies, and the girls found themselves unable to resist. As they were pulled through, they each heard the one thing that drew their attention back.

"Blossom!"

"Bubbles!"

"Buttercup!" Butch ran to Buttercup, hoping to catch her before she faded before him. Her hand stretched out toward him, but before he could grasp it, she along with her sisters and the three unknown figures disappeared in a brilliant flash of light and magic. When their vision cleared the three princes were standing alone on the balcony. "No!"

"Who were those people?" Boomer asked as he came to stand beside his growling brother.

Butch's claws cut into the ground leaving deep gouges in the stone. "I don't know! But they seemed to know them."

"But where did they go?" Boomer asked. When he noticed that Brick had yet to say anything, he turned to his elder brother. "Brick?"

The future king walked forward until he was able to rest his burning hand on the ice-cold stone of the balcony railing. "Cragon."

"What?"

Raising his blazing eyes to the sky, Brick screamed out releasing a breath of fire into the chilly night air. "I thought she would stay, but it's obvious. They went back to their home."

" ** _THIS IS THEIR HOME!"_** Butch roared angrily. "They were going to stay."

"Apparently not." Brick sighed woefully and reached into his pocket for the ring. "I didn't even get to ask her."

Boomer came to stand beside his brother. "We didn't get to say goodbye."

Butch's breath came out in a hot puff of a growl as he stood up and went to stand on the other side of Brick. "We shouldn't have had to say goodbye."

The three brothers stood on the lonely balcony as the first snow of the winter began to fall. Brick placed the ring back into his pocket and melted the snowflakes from his red cloak. "Let's go back inside."

"Brick." Boomer said as he turned to his elder brother.

Brick stopped right outside the doors and hardened his heart. "There's still a party going on, and we're the hosts. We have to still be there to make an appearance."

"You make the damn appearance." Butch snapped as he looked at the falling snow around them.

"You're not the only one hurting about this Butch." Brick said as he looked over his shoulder. "I hate to make you do this, but tend to your broken heart after the ball."

With that Brick opened the door and returned inside to mingle with his guests. Butch's claws dug into the balcony crushing the stone underneath. "Butch…" the youngest prince started as he heard the agony of his brother's heart in his mind.

"DON'T!" he yelled as he spun on his brother. "Don't." He then turned back and swallowed the howl of pain that desperately wanted to rise from his throat. "Just… give me a moment."

Boomer nodded and went back inside leaving Butch on the balcony.

Alone with his broken heart, Butch fought back the tears that burned hotly behind the lids of his closed eyes. "Buttercup."

* * *

 **Next is the epilogue my lovelies. I know this chapter ended on a sad note, but trust me when I say it's for good reason. Thank you all for staying with me on this journey until the end. Writing The Powers That Be has been an adventure. The next one, you all know will be the Coming of Age sequel Growing Up Is Hard. There we will get to meet Baby Red, see a few of our Puffs and Ruffs go to college, and…something else that just isn't** ** _ring_** **ing a bell right now. ; ) So be on the look our for my next story. Love you all.**

 **Until Next Time**


	30. Royal Coronation

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Epilogue: Royal Coronation

 _Buttercup found herself gasping, much like her sisters as they suddenly found themselves in Cragon. One minute she was looking at Butch as he ran to her, the next she was looking at the dark purple night sky of Cragon. She fell to her knees as her hand dropped to the floor beside her. Her bottom lip trembled as tears filled her eyes and fell down her face. "Butch."_

 _Blossom swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared her superiors. Bubbles' face was wet with tears that fell in an endless stream. "Cragon. We're home."_

 _The hiss of anger that cut through the air was followed but ferocious snarl and claws that came straight for Gwendolyn's face. Kevin was quick to intercept by grabbing her hand and wrapping a restraining arm over her midsection. "Send me back! DO IT NOW!" she screamed with a mouth full of fangs and catlike ears pinned back. The beautiful gown she wore tore along the side as she thrashed her legs around._

 _"_ _Buttercup." Blossom reached for her sister only for Bubbles to hold her back. She could feel how heartbroken and angry this made her sister. No words would calm her now._

 _"_ _Calm yourself." Kevin ordered with a snarl in voice._

 _Buttercup snarled back and dug her claw into Kevin's arm. Even as his blood ran down the length of arm and stained her dress, he didn't release his hold on her. Suddenly a sharper pain cut through Kevin's arm as Buttercup bit down. "Send me_ _ **BACK!**_ _"_

 _"_ _Ben." Gwendolyn called to her cousin without turned her gaze away from Buttercup._

 _Walking past the sorceress, Ben carefully reached out and pressed his fingers to Buttercup's forehead. It took a moment or two, but soon she succumbed to the sleeping spell that was cast. Kevin maneuvered her in his arms until he was cradling her. He then left the clearing to bring Buttercup inside the castle to rest. Bubbles and Blossom watched in silence before Gwendolyn's soft sigh cut through the night._

 _"_ _We'll speak in the morning. Ben will set you up in a room. Should I be concerned about you three running away?"_

 _Blossom shook her head and dropped her eyes to the ground. She knew something like this would eventually happen in the wake of Sedusa's death. She just wished she had more time to prepare. The young witch also wished she had a chance to know what Brick planned to ask her. Blossom had a feeling of what it might've been, but she dared not think it even to herself._

 _The two girls followed Ben as he led them to the room that they would be staying in. Bubbles hadn't stopped the tears even as she passed the threshold of the room and sat on the bed facing away from Ben and Blossom. The elder of the sisters walked into the room and turned to look at the high councilman. "W-what are you planning to do with us?"_

 _Ben looked down at Blossom with a deeply pensive stare, before closing the door behind them. Blossom took a deep breath before turning to face the room and leaned against the door._

 _"_ _Blossom?"_

 _She didn't answer as she slid down the door and pulled her knees to her chest. It was only as she found herself in this position that she allowed for her own tears to fall. Bubbles watched as her sister gave into her emotions and felt her fear and sorrow. Bubbles wasn't sure how long into the night the stayed in their places, before restless sleep overtook them._

* * *

 _Upon the next morning, the girls were made to stand in front of the council. Their eyes red from the lack of proper sleep and from crying endlessly. Blossom and Bubbles stood looking straight ahead, while Buttercup looked down with her claws digging into her palms. Kevin glanced her way as the faint smell of her blood caught his attention._

 _"_ _Now, I want you three to tell me everything about what happened." Gwendolyn said as she sat in her chair between Ben and Kevin._

 _Looking between the three of the highest ranked sorcerers of Cragon, Blossom stepped forward and began with when she first noticed something strange about Sedusa and Buttercup's lessons. She then followed how she tried to get help from the council, but none would hear of it._

 _"_ You _wouldn't hear of it!" Buttercup snapped. "And neither would I, at first." She said more quietly._

 _"_ _Watch your tone. Despite your recent feats, you are still but a witchling. All three of you are but witchlings. You're lucky to have escaped with your lives?"_

 _"_ _Ben." Gwendolyn uttered a low warning. "Enough."_

 _"_ _And what of your other sister. Bunny?"_

 _"_ _Ben." Gwendolyn's voice rose a notch and she turned her head to her cousin._

 _Buttercup's hiss cut through the air and she charged forward. Ben raised a hand his green magic created a blockade that Buttercup slashed her claws against. "Don't you dare mention her name when it was the failings of the council that made for it possible for Sedusa to do what she has done for centuries! If it were not for the love of my sisters, all of them, I would not be here and Sedusa would still be holding the council be the cock!"_

 _Ben's eyes widened and he was about to use more magic to restrain her, when Gwendolyn stood up and used her own magic to restrain both her cousin and the girl that was at the root of the entire matter. "Ben! You will refrain from speaking unless I ask for your opinion. Now leave."_

 _"_ _Gwendolyn."_

 _A red brow rose in warning, before Ben sighed and left the room. Gwen released Buttercup from the restraints and turned to her. "He's only angry with himself. Many girls lost their lives because of Sedusa. Ben only wishes that there was something more he could've done."_

 _"_ _But what could you have done?" Buttercup asked turning to Gwendolyn with tears welling in her eyes. "Huh? We had no choice but to take matters into our own hands."_

 _"_ _I understand completely. It's just there are some delicate matters that need to be discussed." Gwendolyn stated._

 _"_ _Such as your giving magic to humans." Kevin input, his stare trained on Buttercup and nostrils flaring. There was something about her scent that was tugging at the back of his mind. There was something it that seemed familiar. "That as of now is your biggest infraction."_

 _"_ _What does that mean for us?" Bubbles asked._

 _Gwendolyn exhaled as she looked at the girls. "Typically, that would mean banishment and being stripped of your powers. The ones you gave the powers to would also have their powers stripped."_

 _"_ _However, with how much magic was passed between the six of you—."_

 _"_ _Among other things." Kevin muttered, drawing a sharp look from Gwendolyn. She then noticed Kevin's intense stare that was focused on Buttercup. When their eyes met, a secret message was passed that had Gwendolyn turning to look at Buttercup._

 _"_ _It's a bit early to tell."_

 _"_ _Possibly." Kevin said. "Either way, they won't be able to return to Earth if that's what they wish. At least not now."_

 _The girls looked between each other before getting a hopeful look in their eyes. "We can go back?" Bubbles asked._

 _Gwendolyn sighed before turning to look at Buttercup. "Yes, but only after a few questions have been answered."_

 _"_ _And we can keep our magic?"_

 _Again eyes fell on Buttercup, and the scrutinizing stare made her fidget uncomfortably. "It wouldn't be…safe at this time." Gwen pursed her lips and shared another look with Kevin. "Before we delve further with that, Kevin and I need to speak to Buttercup. Blossom, Bubbles would you leave us for a moment?"_

 _The two young witches looked to their sister before Gwendolyn gave them a nod to leave. Once her sisters were gone, Gwendolyn and Kevin turned to Buttercup. Gwendolyn took Buttercup's hand in her own._

* * *

The princes had no choice but to return to their lives. Brick had no choice but to throw himself into work and his duties. If anything, they were the perfect distraction from his heartache. Still, not a day went by when he Brick didn't keep in mind the words that Blossom first told him. _Use this power wisely._ He applied it to everything that he would do and did. It drove him to solve all the problems within his kingdom in an orderly and swift fashion. The first being dealing with the broken engagement with Princess Moira.

The king of Buxus made a formal complaint against The Tartonia for the insult to their princess. Brick quickly solved the issue by stating the no one made Moira leave and that she by her own word dissolved the engagement. When Moira tried to argue the matter, Brick immediately closed the matter, with a formal apology and the promise to provide a gift to the princess for her troubles. The gift was a custom-made necklace that features the colors of the Buxus kingdom.

Boomer's way of dealing with the heartache was focusing on his brothers and reminding them that there was work that needed to be done. Brick with his future king duties, Butch with his training, and himself with his diplomatic studies. They each had a role to play within their kingdom. Even if it hurt to continue at times. Boomer had the least burden with being third in line, but in a way more because he had to support his brothers. However, the one the needed the most support was Butch.

Being separated from Buttercup was very much like not only his heart, but very soul was taken from him. The very first few months, he was so angry. His room was a disaster with the destroyed furniture and torn items of clothing that could only have been Buttercup's. No one could speak to him without being snapped or growled at. His temper was the shortest that anyone had ever seen. He and Brick had even come to a physical fight with fire and claws. Neither of them could remember the last time that they ever laid hands on each other. After that, Butch had resigned himself to long bouts of brooding in solitude. He'd only interact if needed. Moses was the one that pushed him to return to his training with the guards and knights. It helped soothe some of his pain, but the dullness in his eyes never really receded.

Even after eighteen months since the girls returned to their world, the princes were not the same. As the sun rose on the morning of Brick's coronation, the feelings of joy and anticipation were dulled by loneliness and sorrow. It was doubly felt as today made them think of their parents and younger brother who were also no longer with them. So as Brick stood in his room, dressed in the royal cloak of his father; a deep red with sliver underside and hidden details. His hair was pulled back into a braid allowing for a simple golden crown of a prince to sit atop his head.

He was standing at his window looking out at the kingdom that would after today fully be his to make prosper. His only wish was to have his desired queen by his side. Taking a deep inhale, he exhaled a thin could of smoke and exited the room. Stepping into the hall, Brick decided to check on his brothers as he hadn't seen them all day. He knocked on Boomer's door and when he heard the quiet call of entry, he let himself in.

"Boomer, good morning."

"Morning." His brother was adjusting his clothes as he stared at himself in the mirror. The blue of his outfit made him look regal and like the young prince he would always be in the eyes of the public. "Are you ready for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Brick announced as he felt his body heat from nerves. "It's not as if I haven't been preparing my entire life for this."

"Yes. Though should you fail, know that either myself or Butch will easily take your place." His younger brother jested as he turned with a smile on his face.

The laughter that was shared between them was one of very few moments of mirth within the past year. What sobered them was thinking of their missing loves and their slower to heal brother. Brick glanced at the wall that Boomer shared with Brick and sighed. When he turned to look back at Boomer, he was met with a single shake of his head.

"I don't think he's getting better." Boomer started. "Or that he may want to."

"Would you?" Brick asked without any judgement in his voice.

The question caught Boomer off guard and made him really look at his elder brother. Who knew it was so easy to lie with your mind? "Haven't you?"

The laugh that escaped Brick this time was bitter and colder than the winter outside their walls and windows. "I don't have the luxury that you and Butch have, little brother. I can only indulge my pain in secret and in small moments. If I give in much more than that, I don't think my heart would recover."

Boomer's brow furrowed as he stared at him before the two of them felt a slight tingle rush over them. There was a flurry of sound from the next room over along with a howl of indignation. Suddenly Boomer's door burst open as Butch came in. His scruff was thicker than usual and his hair unkempt. When he stepped into the room, Brick caught him by the shoulders.

"You felt that?"

"Butch, not now."

Green eyes filled with more life in them than ever shone as they made contact with red. "It's them. They're back. She's back."

"You can't know that." Boomer started only to be cut off by a growl.

"Butch!" Brick's hands heated as they held his brother back. "Look at me. They are no longer with us, but find comfort in that they are safe. You made them safe."

Butch inhaled sharply and swallowed the heaviness in his throat. "Right." He then disentangled himself from his brothers and left the room. His room's door slammed loudly. There was silence and then a resounding crash.

"Make sure he's not late to the coronation. The last thing I want to hear today is Henry's lectures about proper coronation decorum." Brick said as he left the room to go meet with Henry and Moses.

Boomer sighed before he nodded his head and was left to have to handle their brother.

* * *

When the early afternoon began all the noblemen and women were seated in the throne room. Their closest friends sat on the front row. Ilana and Lance sat hand in hand, their rings showing on their fingers from their recent marriage. The two decided not to wait after seeing how quickly the princes' chances were taken from them. Every moment they spent together was a precious gift. Beside them, sat Jack and Ashi his hand going over her swollen belly. No one could've happier or prouder than Jack that his wife was pregnant. After they first married it was quickly discovered that she was barren. Ashi can't exactly say when but the night of the Winter's Ball the previous year something happened. Then at the far end of the row was the princes' newest friend Gabrielle. She looked past the row of guests to the young knight that stood at the end of the row. When she made eye contact with Mac, the two smiled and she sat back in her seat. The night of the Winter's Ball they danced, and she swore she could do nothing but fall in love. He was shy, but brave as he asked for her hand. Though the lived three days away, Mac made it personal mission to visit her whenever he could.

It was this sight that the two younger princes, Butch and Boomer saw as they stood beside the throne that their brother would soon sit in. While they were happy for their friends, it only made their hearts ache. The only thing that seemed out of place was Noir. He lounged on Gabrielle's lap, pretending to be aloof. Butch noticed how his eyes darted around quickly before closing and his ears twitched restlessly. The wolf prince could only wonder what had him so fidgety.

Suddenly the music started, loud trumpets and the vocals of the singers drew everyone's attention. The officiant of the coronation stepped out along with a young boy who held the king's crown on a pillow of black velvet. The large doors at the end of the room opened and Brick stood at the end. The guests stood up and turned to watch as the regal figure made his way down the aisle.

When Brick reached the end, everyone sat down and waited for the officiant to begin. Brick shared a look with his brothers before turning to the officiant.

"Prince Brick of Tartonia." He began. "Today you stand before us; your family, your subjects, and God as your take your rightful place as king. Are you prepared for such a burden?"

"It is no burden." Brick said with his heart pounding in his chest.

"Are you prepared to do whatever it takes for your people?"

That chest made him think of Blossom. "Yes, I am."

"Would you put your people and their wellbeing above all?"

"I would."

"Will you honor the legacy was your father, your grandfather, and all the others?"

"I will."

The officiant nodded his head and gestured for the young boy with the crown to step forward. While this was happening, Noir lifted his head and then jumped off Gabrielle's lap. He then as discreetly as possible left the throne room. Boomer noticed his friends' distraction, but paid it little mind. This was his brother's moment and he'd be in it with him.

"Please kneel, my prince." When Brick got down on one knee, the officiant reached and gently removed the simple crown from Brick's head. He then turned and replaced it with the ornate crown of the king. When he raised it high, the sunlight caught the edge and shined its light over Brick.

"Then by the power in me by God, I crown thee King Brick of Tartonia. May your reign be long and prosperous." The officiant said as he placed the crown atop Brick's head.

Brick closed his eyes and swallowed the sudden swell of emotion that came over him. When he looked up, he was given a gesture to stand and turned to face his people.

"Long live the king."

The guests stood up in a ripple of movement. "Long live the king."

"Long live the king." Butch called out.

"Long live the king." Boomer echoed.

Everyone then bowed, aside from Ashi, whose belly was in the way. Brick looked out at all the people before him and allowed himself a faint smile that expressed some of his elation at getting to this moment. When he glanced back at his brothers, he smiled wider before turning back to the officiant. The elder man raised his hand and gestured for him to sit. Brick turned and took his rightful place on the throne as king.

* * *

"How does it feel?" Jack asked as he came to congratulate his oldest of friends. He looked to the crown that sat on his head.

"Lighter than I thought, but the weight is heavier than ever." Brick said with a light chuckle, before turning to Ashi. "How's the little one?"

"Stronger every day." Ashi said with a hand rubbing her belly serenely. "It still amazes me that we are able to have a child. I still wonder…"

Brick looked up from Ashi's hand rubbing her belly. "Small blessings."

Jack looked at his friend and then glanced around the room at the two princes who were mingling with their other friends. "Has it gotten better?"

Brick didn't need Boomer's ability to read mind to know what Jack was referring. "Some times are better than others. It's like five years ago all over again. I'll see her everywhere and…and…" Brick's brow crinkled, before his eyes widened. Without another word, he stepped past his friends toward what he believed was a living dream. "It…it can't be."

Stepping past his friends, Brick cut across the room to the center toward who he thought he'd never see again. When he was inched away from her, she bowed her head and curtsied before him, a teasing smile on her face. "Congratulations, your highness. Being king is very becoming of you."

"You're back."

Pink eyes looked up at red as Blossom stood to her full height, which was three quarters of a head shorter than Brick. "Yes."

"For how long?" Brick asked, not wanting to hope too soon.

"Forever." Blossom smiled and reached up to stroke Brick's cheek with he back of her fingers. "Or for as long as you'll want me."

Grabbing her hand, Brick pulled her closer and ran his thumb over her lips. "I'll always want you. Always." He then leaned over and kissed her deeply, uncaring of the people watching them.

Boomer who was standing with Ilana and Lance was distracted from the conversation by the murmurings and the shocked thoughts that cut through his mind. When he turned, he was more than shocked to see Brick kissing Blossom. The sight then gave way to hope that was soon realized as he felt a soft hand on his shoulder that had him turn around. "Bubbles."

"My prince." She said with a bow. As Boomer stood frozen to the spot, she looked past him to Ilana and Lance. "It's nice to see you all—again." She was then wrapped in a tight hug by Boomer, in where he pressed his face into her hair and inhaled her scent.

When Boomer pulled back, he kissed her briefly. "How are you…Where's Buttercup? Does Butch know that she's—?"

"Buttercup?" Two sets of blue eyes turned to look at a set of green eyes that were wild and paired with flaring nostrils. "She's here?"

"Yes. She should be in your room with—."

She didn't get a chance to finish as Butch was already running from the room. Bubbles sighed and turned to look at Boomer with a secret smile. Boomer was about to speak, when Bubbles pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss.

* * *

Butch ran through the halls going up to his room. Each step he took the scent of Buttercup became stronger. It was leading him to his room as Bubbles said, and he soon found himself standing outside of his room door. He placed his hand on the handle and after a taking a moment to calm his rapidly beating heart, opened the door.

"Shh-sh." Buttercup called without turning from the window that caught the afternoon light. Her arms were full of a bundle that he couldn't see. "The journey back was rougher than we thought. She's exhausted."

"She?" Butch asked as he stepped into the room. "I thought Noir was a…" At Buttercup's feet sat Noir, who patiently looked up at his lady.

Butch's steps faltered as he took another look at Buttercup and saw that the bundle in her arms was significantly smaller than Noir and strangely enough smelled of both her and himself, yet still had its own unique scent. His heart swelled at the thought of what he was witnessing.

"Buttercup."

"I'm sorry, it took us so long to come back. We would've returned sooner, but…" she turned to face Brick fully and he gasped softly at the sigh of the sleeping dark haired child that Buttercup held. "Realm jumping isn't safe for expecting women."

The wolf prince stepped until he was finally within arm's reach of Buttercup, but couldn't tear his eyes from the baby. "Is it—is this…?"

"Belinda. Your daughter."

Butch let out a breathless laugh as he brought his clawed hand up to stroke his daughter's hair carefully back. She turned into her sire's touch and cooed softly. He looked up at Buttercup and saw her smiling at him with a serene smile. "You're back."

"Yes, and here we'll stay."

Butch reached for Buttercup, and being mindful of the baby embraced her lovingly. "Yes. By my side." He then sealed the vow with a kiss that spoke of promises to never be broken.

 **The End**

* * *

 **There you have it my lovelies. That is the end of the Powers That Be. It was such a joy to go on this adventure with all of you. I hope that you all enjoyed it.**

 **My next story will be Growing Up is Hard, the Coming of Age sequel. Prepare to be smothered with cuteness as we get to meet baby red. Gasp in shock at certain ringing revelations. Wonder who might break up and possibly get back together again. Some things you might expect; others you won't. Can't wait to see you on my next adventure.**

 **Until Next Time**


End file.
